Les Yeux Du Faucon
by Maude-chan
Summary: Les yeux de cette fille sont les mêmes que les siens ! Mais qui est-elle ? Une basketteuse européenne débarque au Japon et est prête à relever tous les défis. Rien ne pourra l'arrêter ! Suivez donc les aventures des équipes que vous adorez et plongez dans le monde du basket lycéen avec Seirin et Shutoku. L'amour, les déceptions et les épreuves se dresseront bientôt sur leur chemin.
1. Chapitre 1 : Emma Morgan

Bonsoir à tous, nouveaux amis lecteurs. Je vous souhaite la bienvenue pour ma deuxième fiction, cette fois sur Kuroko no Basket l'un de mes manga préférés ! Cette fiction comportera un peu moins d'une vingtaine de chapitres et vu que l'heure de la rentrée vient de sonner, les chapitres sortiront ainsi : un toutes les deux semaines. Ils sortiront le vendredi soir, cela changera peut-être à l'avenir, je ne sais pas trop encore.

Je me dois tout d'abord de vous prévenir que, bien que je fasse tout pour éviter les OOC, ainsi que rester le plus fidèle possible au manga, j'ai préféré changer quelques éléments dans les âges de certains personnages : les senpai de Shutoku sont toujours là (on en sait pas assez au sujet des nouveaux joueurs pour que je remplace les terminales par les nouveaux, dans ce monde-ci, Miyaji, Kimura et Otsubo sont en terminale, désolée par avance) et Kyoshi n'est pas parti de Seirin. J'espère que malgré ces points négatifs, vous parviendrez à lire cette fiction et, qui sait, à l'apprécier.

Je sais aussi que les OC ne sont pas toujours très populaires mais j'espère tout de même que vous laisserez une chance au personnage que j'ai intégré à ce monde. Ici, les trois thèmes seront la romance, l'amitié et bien sûr, le sport !

Quoi qu'il en soit, bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : Emma Morgan**

 _La vie s'était vite changée en un parcours sinueux, en une suite de petits chemins tortueux. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pu rester dans son bonheur auprès d'eux ? Certes c'était un bonheur imparfait, mais il existait. Aujourd'hui, que lui restait-il ? Suite aux évènements tragiques de sa triste vie, elle avait compris que le bonheur ne se cultivait pas, et qu'à force d'efforts, on ne devenait ni plus heureux, ni plus fort. Elle avait compris que la vie était bien différente du basket. Une fille petite, née sans aucun talent pour quoi que ce soit, avec seulement un caractère fort et des épaules prêtes à porter le poids de tout le malheur qu'on lui réservait. Aujourd'hui, elle était changée, et seuls son caractère et ses épaules lui avaient permis de traverser les décombres de sa vie. Aujourd'hui, elle était prête à prendre sa revanche : puisque la vie refusait de la laisser choisir son destin, elle allait devoir donner tout ce qu'elle possédait pour gagner. Quoi qu'elle ait pu comprendre, elle se refusait à accepter une chose. Elle allait vivre sa vie comme elle avait vécu le basket jusqu'ici, elle allait faire tous les efforts du monde pour décider de son propre destin._

Le ballon fut intercepté par sa main. Tout autour d'elle, les autres étaient ahuris. Comment avait-elle réussi à intercepter une passe de Kuroko ? Elle ne s'attarda pas sur leurs réactions et renvoya la balle à Taiga qu'elle voyait sous le panier. D'un coup de ses yeux verts, elle visa sa position sans même avoir besoin de se retourner. De toutes ses forces, elle envoya la balle sous les bras tendus de leurs adversaire. « Yes ! » pensa-t-elle. C'était risqué mais il l'avait attrapée. En un dunk, le tour serait joué… C'était sans compter sur l'intervention de Kyoshi. Il empêcha Kagami de tirer. Il n'eut d'autre choix que de faire une passe à Hyûga. Izuki, qui avait vu l'action arriver, s'interposa entre les deux joueurs. Elle aussi voyait ce qui allait se passer : ils allaient perdre la balle. Elle courut aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait et tendit sa main pour intercepter sous le nez de l'aigle la passe de son propre coéquipier. Les autres mirent quelques secondes avant de comprendre. Elle profita de ces quelques secondes d'inattention et se retrouva au milieu du terrain. Il était temps de tester ce shoot… Elle se concentra, ses yeux verts visèrent avec précision et elle tenta un trois points en cloche. Tout le monde retint son souffle. Tirer d'aussi loin ? « Aussi douée qu'elle soit, elle ne peut pas marquer du milieu de terrain » pensa Izuki en regardant la balle voler. Finalement, dans un bruissement d'air, la balle rentra dans le panier sans même toucher l'arceau. Ses quatre coéquipiers arrivèrent vers elle en courant et lui sautèrent dessus alors qu'elle souriait. Autour d'elle, tous les autres étaient subjugués, elle jouait vraiment bien. Elle se mouvait avec facilité et fluidité, le basket semblait naturel pour elle. De son côté, elle était satisfaite : Izuki n'avait même pas pu la voir arriver devant Kuroko ni devant lui-même au moment de l'interception, pas même avec ses yeux d'aigle. Elle souleva sa longue chevelure noire de jais qui lui arrivaient à la taille de ses deux mains pâles pour rafraîchir sa nuque. Elle avait réussi à rentrer ce trois points qu'elle travaillait depuis des semaines. Elle remarqua le garçon aux cheveux bleu clair non loin d'elle. « Fantôme ou pas, Génération des miracles ou pas, je te vois quand même » pensa-t-elle en le fixant une seconde. Il avait l'air un peu dépité.

\- C'était bien joué quand même ! S'exclama-t-elle avec un grand sourire en lui tendant la main à la pause.

Il la serra après quelques secondes d'hésitation.

\- Oui ne t'en fais pas Morgan-san, je ne t'en veux pas tu n'es pas la première personne à intercepter mes passes, fit-il de sa voix douce.

Elle s'apprêtait à le reprendre. Kuroko l'avait encore appelée par son nom de famille et elle n'aimait pas cela. Qu'avaient les japonais avec cette formalité ? Surtout lui ! Cependant elle n'en n'eut pas le temps…

\- Bon ! S'exclama Riko en arrivant derrière eux, mains sur les hanches. Un très beau match d'entraînement !

\- Je suis d'accord avec toi coach, approuva Hyûga qui s'essuyait le front avec une serviette. Splendide trois points de ta part Morgan-chan, et je sais de quoi je parle !

\- Merci beaucoup Junpei !

Le capitaine de Seirin s'étouffa avec la gorgée qu'il venait de boire et Izuki, Koganei, Kyoshi et Mitobe retinrent leur respiration. La jeune fille sourit grandement devant la scène.

\- Qu'y-a-t-il ? Demanda-t-elle innocemment.

\- Rien… Rien, marmonna le capitaine.

Il ne voulait pas être désagréable avec elle. C'était une étrangère qui connaissait mal leurs coutumes, elle était tout de même très polie et en plus elle faisait de meilleurs trois points que lui… Cependant, il restait son aîné et elle lui devait le respect comme les autres rookies.

\- Tu aurais préféré que je t'appelle Hyûga-senpai n'est-ce pas ? S'enquit-elle en souriant malicieusement. Je t'appellerais comme ça le jour où vous comprendrez tous que mon nom c'est Emma et que je veux que vous m'appeliez comme ça.

Elle avait du culot, cette fille. Kagami réprima un fou rire dans le dos de son capitaine.

\- Très bien… Mais ne me manque plus de respect alors, marmonna celui aux lunettes.

\- Compte là-dessus !

\- En revanche, intervint Riko, un peu agacée, tu devrais vraiment t'attacher les cheveux quand tu joues.

\- C'est pas vrai ! Marmonna Emma. Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde s'arrête à ça ? C'est si difficile de comprendre que je n'aime pas les attacher et ce même quand je joue ?

Les autres rirent, c'était décidément une fille têtue. Izuki décida de couper court à cette conversation superflue pour finalement adresser ses compliments à la seule joueuse féminine présente. Le brun aux yeux gris s'approcha un peu d'Emma.

\- Je dois bien reconnaître que la vision du faucon que tu possèdes est meilleure que ma vision de l'aigle, admit-il en souriant.

\- Tiens tiens… Tu n'avais pas exactement la même franchise avec Takao si je me souviens bien, fit remarquer Hyûga en croisant les bras.

\- J'aurais même dit que tu faisais preuve d'une mauvaise foi incontestable avec lui, alors même qu'il avait les yeux du faucon, ajouta Koganei en se postant aux côtés du capitaine.

Cette nouvelle direction de la conversation avait aiguisé l'intérêt d'Emma et elle reporta son regard sur ses aînés qui discutaient. Alors comme cela un certain Takao avait les mêmes yeux qu'elle ? Qui était-il ? Elle avait très envie de le rencontrer et de le voir jouer.

\- Oui et pour deux raisons très simples, répliqua celui aux yeux gris. D'abord, il est à Shutoku, ensuite, je ne l'aime pas.

\- Et cela te suffit ? Demanda Kyoshi d'un air amusé.

\- Amplement, approuva Izuki.

\- Dis Taiga, qui est ce Takao ? S'enquit Emma en se tournant vers Kagami.

\- Ah… J'oubliais, vu que tu viens d'arriver tu ne le connais pas, comprit le grand aux cheveux flamboyants.

\- Tu ne m'as jamais dit que tu connaissais quelqu'un avec la même aptitude que moi, fit-elle d'un ton réprobateur.

\- C'est vrai, sur le moment je n'en voyais pas l'intérêt, se défendit-il. De toute façon, tu le rencontreras bien assez tôt je pense.

\- En effet, nous avons un match amical contre Shutoku ce samedi et deux tournois amicaux auxquels nos deux équipes participeront les prochaines semaines, l'informa Koganei.

Emma remercia d'un sourire le garçon au visage félin puis se tourna vers Riko qui venait de poser sa main sur son épaule. Elles se sourirent. Les deux filles s'entendaient vraiment très bien pour une raison inconnue de tous, même des deux concernées. Dès que Kagami avait présenté Emma à l'équipe, Riko avait immédiatement proposé qu'elle reste s'entraîner avec eux. La coach semblait apprécier une présence amicale et féminine aux entraînements de Seirin normalement exclusivement masculins.

\- Alors ? Comment tu t'en sors pour la recherche d'une équipe féminine ? Demanda la fille aux cheveux châtains.

\- Bah… Le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est que c'est pas vraiment ça, marmonna Emma en reportant son regard émeraude sur tous les autres joueurs qui semblaient, eux aussi, curieux.

\- Tu n'en as pas trouvé ? S'enquit Furihata, l'un des rookies.

\- Si, en fait, il y en a quatre, déclara Emma.

\- Dans ce cas où est le problème ? Questionna Hyûga.

\- Le problème, commença-t-elle, c'est la réputation des lycées. Les meilleures équipes se trouvent chez les trois rois de Tokyo : Senshinkan, Seiho et Shutoku.

Tous les membres de Seirin se jetèrent des coups d'oeil entendus. Ces équipes faisaient partie de leurs rivaux.

\- Seiho a une bonne équipe mais les joueuses sont les mêmes depuis plus de deux ans, ce sont des terminales et elles laissent rarement jouer les rookies, expliqua la brune.

\- Je vois, acquiesça Izuki, en effet c'est pas terrible.

\- Ensuite, Shutoku. Leur équipe a un jour été bonne avec un niveau acceptable et beaucoup de respect chez les joueuses mais ce temps est révolu, l'équipe féminine a complètement été laissée à l'abandon par le coach au profit de l'équipe masculine, continua-t-elle.

L'image de Midorima et de son air dédaigneux vint s'ancrer dans l'esprit de Kuroko.

\- Finalement, il y a Senshinkan. Le roi des rois en basket féminin, le meilleur lycée et incontestablement la meilleure équipe féminine de Tokyo en catégorie lycée. Cependant, leur mentalité ne me plaît pas. Je ne joue pas au basket uniquement pour gagner mais aussi pour tout ce qu'on ressent en y jouant, expliqua Emma. Chez Senshinkan, on joue pour gagner. Celles qui ne sont pas assez fortes ne jouent pas, le fairplay n'a que rarement sa place, et la contrainte est le moteur principal de jeu. Je ne veux pas de ça.

\- Bien dit, approuva Riko. Mais dans ce cas là, que vas-tu choisir ?

\- Je dois t'avouer que je n'en sais trop rien encore… Je vais aller visiter chaque lycée, rencontrer les coaches et voir un entraînement de chaque équipe féminine.

\- Bonne chance dans ce cas, déclara Hyûga.

Ils prirent leurs gourdes, leurs serviettes et leur sac puis se dirigèrent vers les vestiaires. Emma se rendit dans ceux destinés aux filles et enfila rapidement son uniforme blanc de Seirin après s'être passé de l'eau dans le cou. C'était le début du mois d'avril et le lycée venait de reprendre, le printemps était donc présent et son uniforme consistait donc en une jupe bleue, un pull bleu par-dessus une chemise blanche et un foulard en coton vert noué au col. Elle enfila rapidement ses mocassins et attrapa son sac avant de quitter les vestiaires. Elle s'adossa au mur près de ceux des garçons pour y attendre patiemment Kagami. Emma repensa un instant à ce qu'elle avait appris aujourd'hui. Quelqu'un d'autre avait la même aptitude qu'elle et il allait jouer samedi contre Seirin ? Voilà un match qu'elle ne pouvait pas manquer… A cette pensée, un sourire amusé et intrigué étira ses lèvres roses.

La porte du vestiaire s'ouvrit. Cependant, toujours pas de Kagami. Mitobe et Izuki apparurent. Le premier, guère bavard, se contenta de leur adresser un sourire poli et un signe de tête avant de s'éloigner. Izuki s'approcha un peu d'Emma. Elle remarqua qu'il avait l'air mal assuré, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi.

\- Tu as très bien joué, fit-il en souriant.

\- Merci beaucoup, ça me fait très plaisir de t'entendre dire ça. Toi aussi tu t'es bien débrouillé !

\- Merci. Bon bah… A demain Emma.

\- Oui, à demain, rentre bien Shun, répondit-elle en lui souriant.

Il s'éloigna avec un petit signe de la main maladroit en marmonnant une phrase du genre « à demain dans le train », Izuki ne s'arrêtait décidément jamais avec les blagues. Elle se laissa penser qu'il agissait un peu étrangement. Cependant, elle l'aimait bien, elle trouvait qu'il était gentil. Elle avait été contente de découvrir son aptitude semblable à la sienne. De plus, ils évoluaient au même poste : meneur. Quelques points communs attiraient toujours la sympathie.

Emma remarqua soudain une petite forme passer devant elle. Il s'agissait de Kuroko. Elle s'en voulut un peu : elle avait osé penser à l'expression « petite forme » alors même qu'il la dépassait d'une dizaine de centimètres. Elle était drôlement petite pour une joueuse de basket, un mètre cinquante-huit en fait, et il était régulier pour elle d'entendre des remarques telles que : « Mais tu es si petite ! Il faut être grande pour faire du basket » ou encore « Ah bon ? Tu ne dois pas être très utile à ton équipe dans ce cas ? ». D'ailleurs, cela menait souvent ses adversaires à la juger comme inoffensive avant d'entrer sur le terrain : une grave erreur. Et elle le leur faisait comprendre dans la minute avec son Oeil du faucon et ses shoots presque toujours réussis.

\- Bonne soirée Morgan-san, fit-il poliment sans la regarder.

\- Bonne soirée Kuroko-kun, soupira-t-elle, résignée.

Elle devait se rendre à l'évidence, Kuroko était le seul qui s'appliquerait toujours à utiliser les suffixes pour s'adresser à elle, elle se devait de faire de même. Ou peut-être devrait-elle l'appeler Tetsuya ? A force, il comprendrait comme il est désagréable de ne pas être appelé de la façon dont on le souhaite ? De toute façon, elle avait lâché le fantôme des yeux une seconde et il avait déjà disparu. « Tant pis, laissons tomber » pensa Emma en reportant son attention sur la porte des vestiaires. Kagami apparut finalement.

\- Bon ! C'est pas trop tôt, j'ai failli t'attendre ici toute la nuit, moi ! Fit-elle en riant.

\- Désolé je prenais une douche, expliqua-t-il.

\- Oui je vois ça et tu t'es mal séché les cheveux en prime !

Elle s'approcha de lui et sortit sa serviette de son sac.

\- Tu vas tomber malade ! Fit-elle en se hissant sur la pointe des pieds.

Il se baissa un peu, comprenant qu'elle n'aurait, sinon, jamais le moyen d'atteindre ses cheveux. Elle frictionna avec énergie la tête de son ami puis rangea sa serviette.

\- Et voilà le travail, comme ça tu ne seras pas malade.

\- Ouais merci Emma. Bon on rentre maintenant, on a assez traîné ici, déclara-t-il en la prenant par les épaules.

\- C'est parti !

Ils montèrent dans un bus devant le lycée Seirin qui les amena en une vingtaine de minutes près de l'immeuble dans lequel Kagami, et maintenant Emma, vivaient. La jeune fille était arrivée en fin mars au Japon depuis les Etats-Unis et louait depuis son arrivée une chambre chez son ami d'enfance. L'accord avait été passé avec le père de Kagami qui avait lui même insisté pour qu'elle vienne vivre chez eux suite à l'histoire complexe de la jeune fille. Il ne revenait que rarement voir son fils et l'appartement était donc assez désert, leur faisant l'effet d'une collocation. Les deux adolescents n'avaient pas de mal avec ça : ils se connaissaient bien depuis des années. Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent dans l'appartement blanc immaculé à la décoration minimaliste, Emma courut jusqu'à sa chambre et jeta ses sacs de sport et d'école par terre. Dès qu'ils n'étaient que tous les deux, Kagami et Emma parlaient anglais.

\- Je vais prendre une douche Taiga, je sens la transpiration c'est horrible ! S'exclama-t-elle en disparaissant dans la salle de bain.

\- Okay. Je fais à manger ce soir, qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Demanda-t-il en passant la tête par la porte.

\- Ce qui te plaira, je m'en moque un peu, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules. Vas-t'en je suis presque à poil !

Dans la seconde, elle le fit sortir, ferma la porte et s'approcha du robinet de la douche pour faire couler l'eau. Lorsqu'elle entra sous le jet chaud, elle sentit tout son corps se détendre immédiatement. Elle passa ses cheveux sous l'eau en se massant le crâne. Enfin ! Elle attrapa un savon et se frotta énergiquement avant de passer au shampooing. Ses cheveux étaient noirs, ondulés et très longs, ils descendaient au milieu de son dos et elle faisait très attention à eux, les soignant toujours avec des baumes. Elle repensa un instant à sa discussion avec l'équipe de Seirin concernant les équipes féminines qu'elle voulait intégrer… Senshinkan était stratégiquement la plus logique pour atteindre son but mais elle ne voulait pas gagner de la sorte… Seiho semblait être une équipe qui prônait le fairplay, cependant, elle voulait pouvoir jouer autant qu'elle le voulait, et là-bas, elle n'en aurait pas l'opportunité. Et enfin Shutoku… Sur de nombreux plans, c'était le lycée qui correspondait le mieux à sa personnalité mais… Son équipe féminine n'est pas bonne, il faut dire ce qui est. Si elle voulait que l'équipe soit prête pour le mois d'octobre il faudrait commander un miracle et ce par chrono-poste. Elle se rinça finalement les cheveux, toujours aussi perdue. Les visites dans les établissements l'aideraient à se décider. Il fallait faire vite maintenant.

Soudain, elle se retrouva dans le noir total. La lumière de la salle de bain s'était éteinte et elle ne voyait plus rien. Il n'y avait peut-être plus de courant ? Elle vit pourtant de la lumière s'infiltrer sous la porte de la salle de bain. Elle coupa prudemment l'eau sans trop bouger, de peur de tomber. C'était encore Kagami qui avait machinalement éteint la lumière : l'interrupteur était dans le couloir.

\- Taiga ! Appela-t-elle, agacée.

Aucune réponse. Elle décida donc de sortir de la douche à pas lents et précautionneux pour aller rallumer la lumière elle même. Tout se passa vite. Elle marcha sur quelque chose par terre et glissa. Grâce à ses excellents réflexes elle se rattrapa au lavabo et se releva, haletante, tremblante. Elle avait eu la peur de sa vie. Elle sortit de la salle de bain, en colère, et ralluma la lumière avant de regarder ce sur quoi elle avait trébuché. Il s'agissait d'un ballon de basket. Taiga ne le savait pas encore mais il allait l'entendre…

A présent sèche et rincée, elle débarqua dans la cuisine, une serviette enroulée autour de ses cheveux et de son corps. La voyant arriver comme une furie, Kagami eut un petit mouvement de recul, sa poêle pleine d'omelette dans la main.

\- Euh…

\- Taiga… Fit-elle, menaçante. Combien de fois…

\- Ah j'ai encore…

\- Oui.

\- Excuse moi, j'ai gardé cette habitude de vivre seul et du coup quand la lumière de la salle de bain est allumée je…

\- C'est pas ça le pire, dit-elle en colère. Le pire c'est que tu as laissé un ballon dans la salle de bain. Pour la parcourir dans le noir avec ça sur le sol, ce n'était pas facile.

Le dunker sembla comprendre et s'empressa de regarder la jambe gauche de la jeune fille, inquiet.

\- Ne te fatigue pas, j'ai rien grâce à mes réflexes. Contente-toi de faire plus attention la prochaine fois. Si je me blesse à nouveau la cheville, je pourrais dire adieu au basket, grogna-t-elle en quittant la cuisine.

Kagami soupira de soulagement. Il devait vraiment faire plus attention à son amie. Emma était arrivée chez lui un mois plus tôt depuis la Californie. Il avait été décidé bien avant le mois de mars qu'Emma irait vivre chez Kagami et son père. Ce dernier avait immédiatement accepté compte tenu de la situation de la brune. Elle était venue au Japon pour plusieurs raisons. D'abord, elle parlait japonais grâce à Kagami, ce n'était pas une barrière, ensuite, elle s'était blessée à la cheville six mois plus tôt et était enfin remise. Cette blessure avait entraîné de fâcheuses conséquences pour elle auprès de son club en France et elle était prête pour un nouveau départ dans un nouveau pays avec comme pilier son meilleur ami. Deux autres raisons existaient à son déménagement radical cependant, il s'agissait de raisons bien plus graves et bien plus tragiques. Le visage de Kagami s'assombrit en y repensant. Oui, il devait vraiment faire plus attention à son amie.

Lorsqu'elle revint, Emma était en pyjama et ses longs cheveux étaient secs. D'après son visage souriant, Kagami devina qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas. Il se détendit et apporta le repas alors qu'elle mettait la table. Ils s'assirent et mangèrent avec plaisir l'omelette et les pâtes préparées par Kagami. Le garçon aux cheveux rouges l'observa un instant.

\- J'ai quelques chose sur le visage ? Demanda-t-elle les sourcils froncés en se frottant le nez.

\- Tu avais plus de tâches de rousseur quand on était petits, non ? Demanda le dunker en l'observant.

\- Non, c'est juste que quand on était en Californie, le soleil les faisait plus facilement ressortir sur ma peau qui ne bronze pas, expliqua-t-elle en souriant.

Ils prirent une nouvelle bouchée du plat.

\- Tiens, ça me fait penser, vu que tu es retournée en Californie avant de venir ici, tu as croisé Alex ? Demanda Kagami.

\- Oui j'en ai eu l'occasion. C'était bien de la revoir, je ne lui avais pas parlé depuis un an, répondit Emma. D'ailleurs elle était là pour la cérémonie.

L'air de la jeune fille parut triste. Kagami comprit de quoi elle parlait et tenta d'alléger la conversation.

\- C'est bien elle a dû être contente, elle t'a toujours adorée, ajouta-t-il en souriant. Elle a vraiment été triste que tu repartes en France alors que je m'en allais pour le Japon.

\- Je sais bien Taiga, mais il fallait que je retourne voir ma famille un peu…

A la mention de ce souvenir, le visage d'Emma s'assombrit.

\- Ou alors peut-être aurait-ce été mieux si je ne l'avais pas fait ? Murmura-t-elle, perdant sa bonne humeur habituelle.

\- Euh… Oui t'as raison, j'aurais pas dû parler de ça, s'excusa-t-il.

\- C'est rien ne t'en fais pas, ce n'est pas un sujet tabou entre toi et moi. En revanche, je ne veux pas que tu en parles aux autres à Seirin, dit-elle fermement.

Kagami acquiesça en portant sa fourchette à la bouche. Quelques secondes plus tard, il changea le sujet de la conversation.

\- Alors ? Tu t'es décidée pour une équipe ?

\- Non… Toujours pas.

\- Ca va venir, t'en fais pas trop.

\- Oui tu as raison mais quand même, fit-elle, pensive. En fait, je crois que je commence à me décider.

\- Ah oui ? Alors quel sera le lycée qui aura l'honneur de te recevoir ? S'enquit-il d'une voix forte avec impatience.

\- Je pense que je penche pour Shutoku, déclara-t-elle. Certes l'équipe est inexpérimentée mais pour ce qui est du reste, tout me correspond.

\- Je crois que tu fais le bon choix ! Approuva Kagami.

Ils avaient fini de manger et à la fin du repas, il débarrassèrent la table et nettoyèrent la vaisselle. La conversation était de nouveau joyeuse et tous deux n'avaient cessé de rire de la soirée, comme chaque soir. Emma ouvrit le réfrigérateur afin d'y ranger les restes et en inspecta le contenu.

\- Il faut qu'on retourne faire des courses, déclara-t-elle en élevant la voix.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il manque ? Demanda Kagami.

\- Du beurre, du lait et le plus important…

Elle arrêta sa phrase en plein milieu, ferma le frigo et apparut de derrière la porte, un air dramatique sur le visage.

\- De la soupe de haricots rouges, déclara-t-elle en posant le dos de sa main sur son front.

\- Ça me dépasse que tu puisses boire un truc pareil, maugréa-t-il. Ce tordu de Midorima en boit aussi, je trouve ça vraiment bizarre.

\- Tu dis ça parce que tu n'es encore qu'un enfant qui n'a pas le goût des choses raffinées, dit-elle d'un air toujours aussi dramatique en cachant ses yeux de ses mains.

\- Je te rappelle que tu n'as que trois mois de plus que moi, lança Kagami.

\- Certes, s'esclaffa Emma en souriant et en perdant cet air tragique.

Ils rangèrent ensuite le salon dont la couleur dominante était le blanc et l'aspect minimaliste afin de ne pas avoir à le faire pendant le week-end car ils avaient programmé un entraînement tous les deux le dimanche qui arrivait, juste après le match amical opposant Shutoku à Seirin. A la pensée de ce match, Emma sourit. Elle était intriguée par cette équipe. Il y avait d'abord ce grand shooter connu de tous dans le monde du basket japonais, Shintaro Midorima et puis il y avait ce dénommé Takao… Elle avait hâte de se rendre au match de samedi pour découvrir son basket.

* * *

Et voilà pour le premier chapitre des **Yeux Du Faucon** **,** j'espère qu'il a attisé votre curiosité ! J'ai hâte d'avoir vos premiers retours et de publier le second chapitre, jusque là, bon courage pour vos rentrées qu'elles soient scolaires ou professionnelles.  
Je tiens aussi à ajouter que je vais bientôt publier une version anglaise de **La Protectrice Au Byakugan** !  
Je vous fais de gros bisous et vous souhaite un excellent week-end, prenez soin de vous et à la prochaine.

\- Maude-chan


	2. Chapitre 2 : Une rencontre inattendue

Hello les amis ! Ça faisait une paye (déjà deux semaines). Je suis super contente de publier cette semaine le second chapitre de cette toute nouvelle fiction. Grace aux lecteurs géniaux qui m'ont donné leur avis et se sont mis à suivre l'histoire (je vous remercie du fond du coeur), je sais que certains d'entre vous ont vraiment apprécié le premier chapitre et sont très intrigués par cette histoire, j'ai hâte de partager les prochains chapitres avec vous et de savoir ce que vous en pensez !

En tout cas, excellente lecture à vous tous !

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : Une rencontre inattendue**

Samedi était enfin arrivé. Emma avait attendu ce jour avec impatience depuis mercredi. Depuis qu'elle avait entendu parler de Takao Kazunari, le joueur à l'Oeil du faucon. Elle entra dans le gymnase de Seirin et se faufila dans la foule pour aller s'installer dans les gradins. Elle tentait de passer inaperçue car pour une multitude de raisons, elle avait dit à Kagami qu'elle ne viendrait pas, prétextant des devoirs importants à finir. Elle n'avait pas non plus voulu que les autres de l'équipe soient au courant de sa présence afin de pouvoir jauger les joueurs de Seirin sans qu'ils se sentent jugés par son regard. Il lui fallait aussi jauger le niveau de l'équipe masculine de Shutoku, cela lui permettrait de vérifier leur niveau mais aussi d'avoir une idée de l'implication du coach et de la sélectivité à l'entrée. Son dilemme de choix d'équipe n'était toujours pas réglé d'ailleurs. Elle devait se rendre à Shutoku pour une visite et un entretien dans trois semaines, début mai. A ce sujet, elle ne tenait plus en place, elle avait hâte de pouvoir choisir l'établissement qu'elle intégrerait, même si cela signifiait quitter Seirin et donc Riko et tous les autres, c'était pour le meilleur.

Le match allait commencer et Emma se mit à observer avec impatience tous les joueurs du côté de Shutoku. Elle ne tarderait pas à repérer le fameux Takao par sa gestuelle. Les gens qui possédaient une aptitude spéciale le trahissait souvent dans leur façon d'agiter la tête, d'anticiper les mouvements ou d'empêcher des actions. Elle se concentra. Kagami se plaça au centre du terrain face à un dénommé Otsubo, un grand brun, pivot et capitaine de l'équipe. Tous deux étaient des colosses et le regard qu'ils se lancèrent était féroce et déterminé. Après la Winter Cup remportée par Seirin, les deux équipes avaient bien plus coopéré qu'auparavant, partageant quelques séances d'entraînements ou bien partant en stages d'entraînement ensemble. D'ailleurs, même si leurs regards étaient féroces, ils ne comportaient ni animosité ni haine. Le coup d'envoi fut donné et le match commença. Kagami récupéra la balle et l'envoya à Izuki, le meneur aux yeux d'aigle. Repérer qui était Takao ne prit que cinq secondes à Emma. Il marquait Izuki et en plus, il intercepta la balle d'entrée de jeu. Il faisait la même taille que le meneur de Seirin et avait des cheveux noirs et lisses qui tombaient négligemment de part et d'autre de son visage. Ses yeux étaient particulièrement bleus. Emma ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il était drôlement beau et qu'il avait clairement un charme particulier avec son air insolemment amusé… Cependant, Emma cessa vite d'analyser son visage et se re-concentra rapidement sur la partie. Il fit une passe à Midorima sans même avoir besoin de le regarder, feintant tous les autres. « Impressionnant », pensa Emma en voyant cette action qu'elle avait elle-même maintes fois exécutée lors de matches. La facilité déconcertante avec laquelle il avait envoyé la balle dans la direction opposée la fit frissonner : c'était comme de se voir dans un miroir. L'arrière aux cheveux verts en profita pour marquer un trois points. Il sauta et resta comme suspendu dans les airs alors que la balle quittait ses doigts dans une trajectoire en cloche parfaite. Tout le monde se leva pour applaudir la prouesse du jeune homme. Emma fut subjuguée, son shoot était parfait et n'avait pas eu l'air de lui demander le moindre effort. Les membres de la Génération Miracle étaient vraiment formidables. « Quel joueur fantastique », pensa Emma en regardant le grand arrière aux cheveux verts se replacer sur le terrain. Elle pensa une fois de plus qu'il était lui aussi très beau, bien que cela n'avait rien à voir avec son basket, certes. Izuki remit la balle en jeu, déterminé et la partie reprit son cours. Hyûga récupéra la balle et la lança dans une direction où personne ne se trouvait… Enfin si. Kuroko. Le garçon aux cheveux bleus fit une passe invisible à Kagami qui s'élança immédiatement pour dunker et marqua.

\- Wouah ! S'exclama un spectateur. Un Alley oop !

A nouveau, les applaudissements retentirent. Quel match cela allait être !

Miyaji, un blond à l'air féroce, plutôt petit par rapport au capitaine et ailier de l'équipe Shutoku, remit la balle en jeu. La concentration était à son comble sur le terrain. Seul celui qu'Emma avait identifié comme Takao ainsi que Kagami souriaient. Le brun avait un air insolent et amusé sur le visage. Ses grands yeux bleus semblaient pétiller. Elle aimait cette expression.

\- Ca devient intéressant, murmura-t-elle pour elle-même.

Le capitaine de Shutoku fit une passe à Takao qui s'était placé à l'endroit parfait pour la réceptionner et en faire une à son tour à Midorima qui marqua immédiatement. Les mouvements de Takao étaient parfaits en tous points. Son shoot fut salué par un nouveau tonnerre d'applaudissement. Emma eut un sourire en coin. Ce garçon était bon, ses passes étaient irréprochables. Son binôme aussi était incroyable. Elle fit la navette entre les deux joueurs. Les choses devenaient vraiment très intéressantes.

Le rythme de la partie était effréné, ils marquaient presque aussitôt qu'ils récupéraient la balle après la remise en jeu. Les interceptions de la part de Takao, Izuki et Kuroko étaient cependant nombreuses et apportaient de l'inattendu à la rencontre. Le coeur d'Emma palpitait à chaque fois qu'elle voyait l'un d'entre eux se placer pour intervenir. Ses yeux de faucon lui permettaient de voir lorsque l'un d'eux allait faire une action décisive et cela avant même qu'ils n'interviennent. « Quel match » pensa-t-elle. Le match s'intensifia et à la fin du deuxième quart-temps, le score était de 48 à 43 en faveur de Seirin. L'écart était faible et Shutoku pouvait largement revenir au score s'ils augmentaient le rythme. C'était une équipe endurante, de sa réputation, et les joueurs de Seirin étaient en nage, notamment Kagami et Kuroko, c'était flagrant. D'ailleurs, ils resteraient probablement sur le banc à la fin de la pause, Emma connaissait Riko et en était certaine. Elle regarda la jeune fille châtain masser le bras de Kagami. Puis, son regard passa sur l'équipe de Shutoku. Leur coach était un homme d'âge mûr aux cheveux noirs. Il avait un air calme et sévère sur le visage et était en train de donner ses directives. Le regard d'Emma resta posé sur Takao qui arborait un grand sourire en écoutant attentivement son coach.

\- Bon, l'écart est faible, fit remarquer le coach. Il sera assez simple de revenir au score.

\- A quoi pensez-vous maintenant coach ? Demanda Miyaji en s'épongeant le front.

\- Il faut que nous augmentions le rythme, les joueurs de Seirin fatiguent déjà, répondit-il.

\- Seirin n'est pas une équipe très endurante, remarqua Takao en souriant. En plus, j'ai épuisé Izuki à courir comme un dératé dans tous les sens.

\- Je pense que la coach de Seirin va sortir Kagami pour le troisième quart-temps, fit savoir le coach aux cheveux grisonnants. Cependant j'ai un doute concernant Kuroko, il se peut qu'elle le laisse revenir sur le terrain. Nous aviserons.

\- Que voulez-vous que nous fassions dans ce cas ?

\- Je veux que dès l'entrée sur le terrain, Otsubo et Midorima se chargent de marquer. Votre but sera de leur faire un maximum de passes décisives. Pas de stratégie, juste des points, encore et encore.

\- D'accord ! Firent-ils tous d'un seul homme.

\- Takao, il faut que tu fasses des passes à Midorima le plus vite possible pour empêcher Kuroko ou n'importe quel autre joueur de contrer ou intercepter ses shoots, compris ?

\- Comptez là-dessus coach ! S'écria-t-il en levant son poing.

\- Bon, en piste.

Les joueurs de Shutoku et de Seirin retournèrent sur le parquet alors que le timer sonnait pour indiquer la fin de la première mi-temps. Takao s'étira un instant alors que le public applaudissait leur retour. Hyûga se plaça sous le panier pour remettre la balle en jeu et en effet, comme le coach de Shutoku le prévoyait, Kuroko rentra lui aussi sur le terrain. Takao devait se mettre en place lui aussi, cependant, celui à l'Oeil de faucon se tourna un instant vers le public, dérangé. Une étrange sensation le parcourait… Il avait cru croiser un regard dans les gradins et il sentait encore des yeux peser sur lui. Pas le regard normal du public, attendant la suite du match. C'était bien plus conséquent. Il chercha une seconde… Puis croisa de nouveau ce regard qu'il avait cru n'être qu'une illusion ! Un frisson le parcourut et tout était devenu silencieux dans ses oreilles. Plus de public, plus de joueurs. C'était le regard inquisiteur d'une jeune fille. Il n'y avait plus qu'elle. Et elle le jaugeait, à en croire son expression. Pourquoi l'avait-il remarquée ? Et surtout, pourquoi le regardait-elle comme ainsi ? Brutalement, le son revint à ses oreilles. Tout alla vite et il ne la vit plus. Il rattrapa de justesse la passe que venait de lui faire Otsubo son capitaine. « Ouf, c'est pas passé loin ». Il renvoya la balle à Miyaji en tentant de se re-concentrer et de trouver Kuroko. « Miyaji m'aurait assassiné si j'avais manqué la passe » pensa-t-il. Son vice-capitaine était redoutable et bien moins compréhensif que le capitaine. Cependant, malgré ce que le jeune homme pensait, il ne s'était pas du tout re-concentré et avait très largement ralenti le rythme de progression au score de Shutoku.

Le regard vert qu'il avait croisé restait ancré dans son esprit… Non ! Il fallait qu'il se re-concentre, il en allait de leur victoire contre Seirin, de sa victoire contre Izuki. Takao récupéra la balle mais il hésita trop longtemps à envoyer une passe à Midorima, cela avait permis à Kuroko de le rejoindre et de l'intercepter en un éclair. Celui aux cheveux bleus l'envoya à Junpei Hyûga qui traversa le terrain. Il s'arrêta à la limite de la zone et tenta un trois points - qui rentra. Un tonnerre d'applaudissements retentit dans le public.

Emma fronça les sourcils. Pour elle aussi, cet instant de quelques secondes à peine avait duré une éternité. Comme si le temps avaient été figé alors qu'il la regardait. Son coeur battait encore la chamade. Pourquoi l'avait-il fixée ? Et pourquoi d'un coup d'un seul Takao s'était-il mis à jouer distraitement ? Il venait de laisser Seirin creuser un peu plus l'écart ! S'agissait-il vraiment de ce Takao aux yeux de Faucon ? Au début elle avait pensé qu'il avait l'air insolent et amusé mais qu'il était tout de même un joueur doué et concentré. S'était-elle trompé sur son jugement ou la raison était toute autre ? Elle avait tendance à pencher pour la deuxième option.

\- Tu fais quoi Takao ?! S'écria la voix mécontente de Miyaji, le vice-capitaine.

« Et voilà ! », pensa-t-il en se frappant mentalement le front. Il se tourna vers son vice-capitaine qui courait sous le panier pour remettre en jeu.

\- Désolé Miyaji ça se reproduira plus ! S'exclama-t-il en se frottant l'arrière de la tête, penaud.

La raison était toute autre, Emma en était certaine.

Il repéra la place où était assise la jeune fille et se détourna définitivement d'elle pour reprendre le cours du match comme si de rien n'était. Il tenterait de la retrouver à la fin du temps imparti. Après ce qui serait, il l'espérait de tout coeur, une victoire pour Shutoku.

Cependant… Lorsque sonna le buzzer du dernier quart-temps, le score était formel : 89 à 72, la victoire allait à Seirin. Ceux qui arboraient un t-shirt blanc sautèrent de joie sous les applaudissements de la foule. Le sourire d'Izuki et de ses adversaires agaça quelque peu Takao. La victoire était pourtant à leur portée. Les autres joueurs en orange ne prenaient pas la défaite aussi bien que Takao et étaient aussi déçus qu'énervés. Le brun aux yeux bleus tenta de ne pas trop voir le regard furieux de Miyaji et celui inquisiteur de Midorima. Le meneur était toujours aussi intrigué par cette fille et cela lui permettait de prendre la défaite bien mieux que ses coéquipiers. Alors qu'ils venaient de remercier l'équipe adverse pour ce match amical et que le commentateur annonçait officiellement les gagnants, Takao se retourna vers la foule qui quittait les gradins. Malgré la cohue, il parvint tout de même à retrouver la fille en deux secondes grâce à son Oeil du faucon. Elle était toujours au même endroit, debout, son sac dans la main et le jaugeait de ses grands yeux verts. Ils se fixèrent ainsi à une trentaine de mètres de distance sans rien dire. C'était comme si tout autour d'eux ils n'entendaient plus personne parler, trop intrigués par l'autre. A nouveau, le temps s'était comme figé et leurs deux coeurs battirent la chamade. Puis soudain, ce moment disparut. La jeune fille se retourna sans un geste pour lui et ses longs cheveux noirs voletèrent derrière elle alors qu'elle s'éloignait sans se retourner. « Mais merde ! C'est qui cette fille ? » pensa Takao en la regardant se mêler à la foule. Il attrapa sa gourde et sa serviette et fila dans les vestiaires, bien décidé à se changer en quatrième vitesse pour lui demander des comptes avant qu'elle ne s'en aille. Il fallait qu'il la retrouve, il le fallait vraiment. Alors qu'il avait déjà enfilé ses chaussures et balançait son sac sur son dos, Miyaji, Midorima et les autres joueurs de Shutoku entrèrent, l'air étonné de le voir déjà prêt.

\- Pourquoi es-tu si pressé Takao ? Demanda Miyaji, menaçant, toujours en colère.

\- J'ai pas le temps de parler Miyaji ! S'exclama-t-il en les dépassant.

\- Tu as peur que je t'en colle une c'est ça ? Demanda le blond en le suivant jusqu'à la porte.

Takao sortit sans lui répondre, trop pressé.

\- Si c'est pour ça tu as bien raison ! Cria-t-il.

\- Non c'est pas pour ça vice-capitaine, je vous expliquerai une prochaine fois ! Répliqua Takao en s'éloignant vite.

Miyaji sortit dans le couloir des vestiaires et le regarda partir à toute allure avant de crier avec colère :

\- Tu perds rien pour attendre Kazunari ! Ton entraînement sera pire que jamais cette semaine !

Les autres membres de l'équipe de Shutoku étaient bien moins en colère que Miyaji et le regardèrent avec peur. Leur vice-capitaine savait être effrayant quand il le voulait. Le blond se dirigea vers son sac et commença à se changer. Otsubo eut un sourire amusé. Le travail de capitaine était beaucoup plus simple quand on avait Miyaji pour vice-capitaine.

\- La prochaine fois que je le vois, je vais VRAIMENT lui en coller une, déclara-t-il d'une voix menaçante.

Midorima regarda un instant la porte par laquelle était sorti son binôme. Qu'avait-il encore en tête ? Takao pouvait vraiment être agaçant par moments. Il tenterait d'en savoir plus le lendemain si son ami se décidait à parler.

Takao arriva près d'une foule qui sortait massivement par les portes. Il se faufila rapidement entre les spectateurs et arriva enfin dehors. Le vent lui ébouriffa les cheveux et il tourna sur lui-même à la recherche de la fille qu'il avait vue. Soudain, il la vit. Elle venait de monter dans le bus qui passait juste devant le lycée Seirin. Alors qu'il venait de la retrouver, les portes du bus se refermèrent et il n'eut le temps de monter à sa suite. Elle disparut avec le bus… « Mais qui est-elle à la fin ? » pensa Takao avec agacement. Son agacement grandit un peu plus lorsqu'il se rendit compte que le bus qu'il venait de rater et dans lequel cette fille était montée était le bus qu'il devait prendre pour rentrer chez lui. « Et en plus je vais devoir attendre le prochain ! » se lamenta-t-il mentalement.

\- Pff…

Il se retourna vers le gymnase. « Et encore, ça c'est rien, le pire c'est que je vais avoir des ennuis avec Miyaji et le coach… Ils vont me tuer ».

\- Tant pis…

Soudain, il entendit des voix se rapprocher de lui. Lorsqu'il leva les yeux, il vit les joueurs de Seirin et leur coach venir vers lui. En voyant l'air joyeux de tous les autres et l'amusement d'Izuki, il se renfrogna un peu. Il aimait bien cette équipe mais il n'aimait pas perdre face à eux et n'était certainement pas prêt à entendre les sarcasmes de son rival maintenant.

\- Ton jeu n'était vraiment pas exceptionnel cette semaine, Takao ! Lança Kagami.

\- Ouais… Je sais bien, j'ai été déconcentré, marmonna le meneur aux yeux bleus en tentant de leur adresser un sourire.

\- Je veux pas appuyer là où ça fait mal… Commença Riko. Mais, on aurait cru que tu cherchais quelqu'un pendant toute la seconde partie du match.

\- Pas exactement, rectifia Takao.

\- Tu n'as pas si mal joué que ça, fit-elle en souriant. Tu étais même plutôt bon pour quelqu'un de déconcentré.

\- Merci coach c'est sympa de ta part, fit le faucon en lui souriant.

\- Ce n'était pas très professionnel, Kazunari, fit remarquer Izuki en lui adressant un clin d'oeil amical. On dirait que j'ai été meilleur que toi, une fois de plus !

\- Seulement cette fois, répliqua Takao avec détermination. Lors du tournoi de samedi prochain tu verras bien.

\- J'ai hâte de voir ça, lança Hyûga d'un air sérieux.

\- Bon bah… A la prochaine Takao ! Fit Riko en s'éloignant.

\- Ouais ! Firent les autres en la suivant.

\- A la semaine prochaine, renchérit le Faucon.

Kagami était resté face à Takao.

\- Ca te dit qu'on rentre ensemble ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Oui je veux bien, acquiesça l'autre. Un peu de distraction me fera du bien…

Les deux joueurs habitaient à quelques pâtés de maisons l'un de l'autre et prirent le même bus pour rentrer chez eux. Le trajet fut en effet divertissant pour Takao car leur conversation était amusante et Kagami était une personne très sympathique. Cependant, le brun restait un peu dans ses pensées, l'esprit vagabondant vers cette fille aux yeux verts et aux longs cheveux. Ils descendirent finalement du bus à l'arrêt le plus proche de chez eux et balancèrent leur sac sur leur dos avant de continuer leur chemin.

\- Bon et sinon quoi de neuf à part le basket et les cours ? Demanda Takao qui avait retrouvé un peu d'énergie.

Le joueur à la chevelure flamboyante réfléchit un instant.

\- Ah j'ai complètement oublié de te dire, commença Kagami.

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Mon amie française est venue vivre ici, chez moi, répondit le grand aux cheveux flamboyants, un sourire sur le visage. On se connaît depuis qu'on a dix ans je crois.

\- Ah bon ? C'est fou ça, tu as vraiment l'air très heureux qu'elle soit là, remarqua Takao, mains dans les poches.

\- Ouais c'est vrai, je le suis. Ca faisait longtemps que je ne l'avais pas vue alors la voir débarquer pour habiter chez moi, c'était génial.

\- Mais pourquoi est-elle venue vivre aussi loin de chez elle ? S'étonna Takao.

Il n'était pas si étonné que ça en vérité. Non pas qu'il ne voulait pas que Kagami lui parle de cette française, cependant, à l'instant même, la seule fille dont il aurait voulu entendre parler c'était bien celle qu'il avait vue dans les gradins. Celle d'une grande beauté. Celle qu'il ne reverrait sans doute jamais plus.

\- Pour plusieurs raisons à vrai dire… Pour te la faire courte, disons simplement qu'elle a eu des problèmes chez elle, en Europe, répondit Kagami en haussant les épaules.

\- Je vois, ça a l'air assez compliqué, remarqua le meneur aux yeux bleus.

\- C'est rien de le dire, affirma Kagami, l'air sinistre.

\- Où va-t-elle en cours ?

\- A Seirin avec moi, elle est dans notre classe avec Kuroko. Je te l'aurais bien présentée aujourd'hui mais malheureusement elle n'est pas venue au match.

\- Ah oui ?

\- Ouais, elle est sérieuse malgré ce qu'on pourrait penser et elle a pris son après-midi pour réviser, expliqua le plus grand des deux.

\- Peu de chances que je la croise un de ces jours, je pense, si elle va à Seirin, remarqua Takao.

Kagami haussa les épaules.

\- Non, elle m'a assuré qu'elle serait présente au prochain match.

\- Ah, tant mieux alors, fit Takao.

Son ton ne semblait pas marqué d'indifférence, pourtant, il l'était. A vrai dire, peu lui importait cette fille à l'instant, il était trop préoccupé par cette mystérieuse spectatrice aux yeux verts qu'il avait perdue. Cependant, alors qu'ils arrivaient devant l'immeuble de Kagami, il se tourna vers lui et déclara poliment :

\- Souhaite lui la bienvenue de ma part !

\- Compte sur moi ! Assura Kagami. Et sois en forme la semaine prochaine, j'ai envie d'un vrai match contre Shutoku, moi !

Takao se remit en marche vers son propre immeuble et lui adressa un dernier signe de la main.

\- Ca marche, à la semaine prochaine !

Le meneur aux yeux de faucon mit les mains dans ses poches et soupira en s'éloignant. Il avait merdé, c'était clair. Mais il se rattraperait au match de la semaine suivante. « J'irai m'entraîner demain soir » pensa-t-il.

—

\- Salut ! Lança Kagami en entrant dans son appartement.

Emma apparut à la porte en pyjama et en chaussettes.

\- Hey Taiga !

\- Tu as bien tafé ? Demanda le grand aux cheveux flamboyants.

\- Euh oui-oui mais… Ça n'a pas d'importance ! C'était comment ton match alors ?! S'enquit-elle avec un empressement feint à la perfection, évacuant vite la question fâcheuse.

\- On a gagné ! S'exclama Kagami en posant son sac à terre.

La jeune fille sauta pour l'attraper dans ses bras.

\- Bravo ! S'écria-t-elle avec joie. C'est fantastique !

\- Ouais toute l'équipe était aux anges, ajouta-t-il. Dommage que tu n'aies pas été là pour voir ça.

Emma déglutit difficilement puis le lâcha.

\- Oui c'est clair c'est vraiment trop bête… Mais je viendrai aux prochains matches, c'est promis !

\- J'espère bien parce que tu sais qui on va affronter dans deux semaines ? Demanda Kagami avec un grand sourire.

\- Qui ça ?

\- Yosen, répondit-il avec un air amusé.

La petite joueuse perdit un peu de son entrain et fronça les sourcils.

\- C'est l'équipe de… Commença Emma.

\- Eh oui, c'est l'équipe de Tatsuya ! Lança Kagami.

Le visage du beau joueur aux cheveux noirs, lisses, aux yeux gris et au grain de beauté apparut dans son esprit. Tatsuya Himuro. Son ancien amour. La jeune fille déglutit à nouveau.

\- Je vois… Murmura-t-elle.

\- Ça doit faire une éternité que vous ne vous êtes pas vus ! S'exclama l'ailier aux cheveux rouges.

\- Oui, deux ans et justement, c'était mieux comme ça.

Kagami fronça les sourcils.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ! On était les meilleurs amis du monde tous les trois !

\- Et j'ai été plus qu'heureuse d'apprendre que vous vous étiez réconciliés tous les deux, assura-t-elle.

Elle regarda l'anneau accroché à une chaîne qui pendait sur le torse de Kagami.

\- Mais… On ne s'est pas vraiment quittés en très bon termes Tatsuya et moi, expliqua Emma.

\- De quoi tu parles ? Insista Kagami, sourcils toujours froncés.

\- Tu sais comme lui et moi avons toujours été un peu plus que des amis…

Kagami rougit un peu, un air bougon sur le visage. L'enfant qu'il avait été, entouré de ses deux meilleurs amis amoureux l'un de l'autre, n'avait pas oublié ce « détail ».

\- Ouais je m'en souviens et donc ?

\- Et donc, quand j'ai décidé de retourner en France auprès de ma famille, il ne l'a pas très bien pris, continua-t-elle. Il ne voulait pas que je le laisse seul aux Etats-Unis. Il a tenté de m'en dissuader, disant que lui et toi vous étiez aussi ma famille… Même si c'était vrai, cela ne m'a pas fait changer d'avis et quand je lui ai dit que je quitterai Los Angeles quoi qu'il advienne, il m'a dit que…

Elle s'arrêta dans son récit et soupira d'agacement.

\- Que quoi ? Insista Kagami, les sourcils toujours froncés.

\- Qu'il m'aimait et que j'étais la seule qu'il voulait, c'est bon tu sais tout, grogna-t-elle en s'asseyant dans le canapé.

\- Quoi ! Beugla Kagami de sa voix tonitruante, surpris.

\- Oui je sais, moi non plus je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il me le dise un jour, soupira-t-elle.

\- Pourtant toi aussi tu l'aimais bien si mes souvenirs son exacts, non ?

Les joues d'Emma rosirent.

\- Oui, tes souvenirs sont exacts, marmonna-t-elle. Cependant cela ne lui a pas suffi de savoir que ses sentiments étaient réciproques ni de savoir que j'étais censée revenir à peine quelques années après cela. Tatsuya m'a complètement rejetée lorsque j'ai quitté les Etats-Unis, il a pris ça comme une marque de mon indifférence à son égard.

\- J'en reviens pas, fit Kagami en s'asseyant lui aussi dans le canapé. C'est vrai qu'il a toujours sur-interprété les choses.

Emma approuva avec affliction.

\- Il a beaucoup changé pourtant, ajouta Kagami en tournant la tête vers son amie.

\- Comment ça ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Il n'est plus comme ça, il a mûri, et je pense qu'aujourd'hui, il est prêt à s'excuser pour ça.

Emma ne répondit pas. Inconsciemment, ses mains avaient commencé à trembler.

\- De toute façon, tu verras bien quand tu le reverras ! S'exclama l'as de Seirin qui n'avait rien remarqué.

Emma n'était pas prête à le revoir. Elle s'y refusait. Certes, elle avait toujours ressenti des choses pour Tatsuya et c'était vraiment un garçon hors du commun mais… Son beau visage pâle et splendide apparut dans son esprit. Son grain de beauté, ses yeux gris et tristes, ses cheveux noirs. Le destin semblait vouloir rouvrir le livre de sa vie à la page de Tatsuya qu'elle avait durement réussi à tourner et ça, c'était vraiment injuste pour elle.

* * *

Et c'est la fin du chapitre 2 ! L'intrigue se corse un peu plus... Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Dites moi tout, c'est toujours un plaisir d'avoir des retours ! Bon allez, je vous donne rendez-vous dans deux semaines, le vendredi 29 septembre pour la suite. A partir du troisième chapitre je passerai peut-être la publication à un par semaine, un chapitre toutes les deux semaines c'est trop peu haha.  
Passez une excellente semaine, prenez soin de vous et à bientôt !

\- Maude-chan


	3. Chapitre 3 : Les yeux du faucon

Bonsoir tout le monde ! Je suis ravie de partager avec vous le chapitre trois des Yeux du Faucon héhé ! J'espère vraiment qu'il ne vous décevra pas, normalement, il devrait pas mal vous plaire, vous allez vite comprendre pourquoi... En tout cas je spoile rien je vous laisse découvrir ! On se retrouve à la fin du chapitre pour une petite annonce qui devrait vous réjouir si vous appréciez cette fiction. Quoi qu'il en soit, merci comme toujours aux lecteurs et lectrices qui prennent le temps de poster leurs super reviews, c'est vraiment un plaisir immense pour moi de les lire et d'y répondre !

Allez, bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 : Les yeux du faucon**

\- Fais la passe Taiga ! Je suis sûre que je le mets d'ici ! S'écria Emma en tendant les bras.

Kagami fronça les sourcils. Certes elle pouvait mettre de beaux trois points, mais en mettre un derrière la ligne médiane du terrain, c'était une autre paire de manche et il n'y croyait pas trop.

\- Allez fais pas cette tête et envoie la balle je te dis ! Insista-t-elle en sautillant sur place.

\- Tu viens d'en mettre un du milieu de terrain, fit-il remarquer. Tu veux pas rester sur une victoire, là qu'on va rentrer ?

\- Parle pour toi ! Moi je ne rentre pas maintenant, s'indigna Emma en s'approchant de lui d'un pas vif.

Kagami soupira.

\- Oui c'est facile de dire ça pour toi, moi j'ai pas eu le temps de faire mes devoirs hier, marmonna-t-il.

Emma eut une moue amusée. A vrai dire, elle non plus, seulement elle les avait faits tard le soir pour pouvoir s'entraîner un maximum le lendemain et appuyer son mensonge (un tout petit mensonge) de la veille. Elle s'approcha de son ami et lui vola le ballon. Emma courut jusqu'à la ligne de séparation du milieu de terrain et la dépassa de quelques mètres, l'air sûr d'elle.

\- Prêt ?

\- On va dire ça…

Elle visa le panier de son Oeil du faucon, inspira profondément puis sauta, la balle à la main. Le ballon quitta ses doigts et poursuivit sa haute trajectoire en forme de cloche. Lorsqu'elle retomba sur ses pieds, Emma changea d'expression. Elle voyait précisément la trajectoire du ballon et une chose était sûre et s'imposa à elle : elle n'allait pas le mettre. Un « bang » métallique retentit. Le ballon s'était cogné contre l'arceau.

\- Merde ! S'écria-t-elle, mécontente.

\- Presque ! Ajouta Kagami avec un grand sourire. Tu t'améliores !

\- Tu me rediras ça quand je rentrerais ce maudit trois points, maugréa-t-elle en allant chercher la balle.

Elle s'assit par terre et se passa une main dans les cheveux. Kagami la regarda en soupirant. Ce qu'elle pouvait être têtue… Et dure avec elle-même. Il s'approcha un peu d'elle et Emma le regarda d'un air méfiant. Il tendit la main vers la balle et elle resserra son étreinte de ses doigts. Le sourire du géant s'élargit.

\- Quoi ? demanda-t-elle, bougonne.

\- Allez, file moi la balle, insista-t-il.

\- Pff…

Elle accepta tout de même de lui faire la passe, l'air mécontent. Kagami s'approcha du panier et sauta pour dunker. Ses muscles étaient saillants sous sa peau et sa carrure était impressionnante. Il fit entrer la balle dans l'arceau d'une main alors que l'autre s'agrippait fermement au panier. Taiga Kagami était un joueur incroyable, cela ne faisait aucun doute. Le ballon heurtant le sol fut le premier son à retentir. Puis, Kagami lâcha l'arceau dans un bruit métallique et enfin, ses pieds touchèrent le sol.

\- Te connaissant… commença-t-il.

Il attrapa le ballon et se tourna vers Emma, tout sourire.

\- D'ici quelques heures d'entraînement, tu sauras maîtriser ce trois points.

Il lança la balle à son amie qui la rattrapa par réflexe, plus attentive à ce que Kagami disait qu'à ce qu'il faisait.

\- J'en suis absolument certain, affirma-t-il.

\- Tu sais pourtant aussi bien que moi que j'ai jamais eu de talent pour le basket, marmonna-t-elle. J'ai toujours été la plus petite sur le terrain et je n'avais pas le moindre don pour ce sport.

\- Peut-être avant, mais aujourd'hui tu es sans doute la joueuse lycéenne la plus douée que je connaisse, répliqua son ami.

\- Oui mais j'ai besoin de m'entraîner cinq fois plus que les autres pour maîtriser des techniques basiques, ajouta-t-elle avec un air affligé. Mon seul talent, c'est mon acharnement.

\- Moi je te dis que tu vas finir par y arriver et plus vite que tu ne le crois. Toutes ces années d'entraînement ont fait qu'aujourd'hui, tu as cultivé ton propre talent.

\- Nous verrons bien ! S'exclama Emma en se relevant d'un bond.

Il lui ébouriffa les cheveux avant de s'éloigner.

\- Tu sais que je déteste…

\- Oui, je sais que tu détestes quand je fais ça, sourit-il en quittant le terrain. Et arrête de te plaindre !

\- Pff… Bon je te rejoins dans une heure, là j'ai pas fini de m'entraîner. On cuisinera ensemble quand je reviens.

\- Ca marche, appelle-moi au moindre problème.

\- Oui papa… Marmonna-t-elle en se retournant vers le panier, ballon en main.

Kagami eut un petit rire puis s'en alla pour de bon.

Pendant ce temps, l'entraînement de shoot d'Emma continuait. Sa routine était très simple : elle devait tirer un trois points derrière la zone face au panier, un de chaque côté de la zone, puis un au milieu de terrain et enfin un face au panier sans le regarder. Le but était d'améliorer sa précision, sa vitesse de tir et enfin la technique de son Oeil. Il lui permettait d'exécuter de subtiles feintes difficiles à déceler pour ses adversaires. Cependant, son entraînement était aussi très difficile et ne pardonnait pas l'erreur. Dès lors qu'elle manquait un trois points, elle devait faire une série de pompes puis reprendre tout le circuit depuis le début. Elle venait de finir sa troisième répétition de l'exercice depuis que Kagami était parti. Aujourd'hui et pour l'instant, elle commettait un sans faute ! Elle arriva finalement à la fin de la quatrième répétition. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à tirer face au panier, sans le regarder. Elle savait très bien le faire grâce à son aptitude. A vrai dire, elle le faisait tout le temps aux entraînements ces derniers temps. C'était même l'exercice qu'elle réussissait le mieux. Comment aurait-elle pu le rater ? Décidément, la vie avait un drôle de sens de l'humour…

\- Mais merde c'est pas vrai ! S'écria-t-elle en allant attraper sa balle qui venait de misérablement manquer le panier.

Elle devait maintenant tout recommencer depuis le début. « Génial », pensa-t-elle. Elle n'avait plus envie de refaire son exercice. Elle était trop en colère pour le réussir à présent et se rendit donc au milieu du terrain pour y tenter un trois points. « Si je mets celui-là, mon erreur d'avant ne comptera pas et je pourrais continuer l'exercice comme si de rien n'était », décida-t-elle en se plaçant derrière la ligne.

—

Takao s'était senti fatigué toute la journée. Il avait eu beaucoup de mal à trouver la motivation pour s'entraîner ce dimanche soir. Il n'était pas très optimiste concernant ses chances de survie après l'entraînement du lendemain. « Miyaji va me mettre une sacrée raclée lundi » pensa-t-il en soupirant, les mains dans les poches. Cependant, le soleil à cette heure était agréable et il ne regrettait pas d'être sorti. Il vit enfin le terrain d'entraînement extérieur et le lointain bruit d'un ballon cognant le sol le motiva. Ce bruit signifiait qu'une autre personne était en train de s'entraîner et qu'il pourrait jouer contre elle. Soudain, Takao l'entendit : un juron. Lancé par une voix féminine.

\- Mais merde c'est pas vrai !

Takao se mit un peu en retrait près d'un arbre à côté du terrain et l'observa, curieux. La fille de petite taille venait de se placer derrière la ligne médiane et allait manifestement tenter un trois points. « C'est beau de rêver » pensa Takao en l'observant avec un sourire. Comme si elle pouvait le mettre d'aussi loin…

L'action sembla se dérouler au ralenti. La fille sauta de toutes ses forces et ses pieds quittèrent lentement le sol alors qu'elle élançait son bras droit qui soutenait la balle. Le ballon orangé fut poussé par ses doigts et les quitta bien vite pour s'élancer vers la trajectoire qui lui avait été imposée. Il décrivit une courbe en cloche parfaite. Il ne dévia à aucun moment. Alors que la fille semblait suspendue dans les airs, un sourire éclaira son visage. Il allait rentrer, elle le savait. Le visage de Takao changea radicalement d'expression. Le ballon passa dans l'arceau dans un switch parfait. Face à ce trois points sans défaut, lancé d'aussi loin et qui plus est lancé par une fille à la carrure aussi petite (elle devait faire un mètre soixante) il prit une expression abasourdie. Ce shoot était presque digne d'un de ceux de Midorima, cela ne faisait aucun doute. Voilà quelque chose qu'il devrait raconter à Shin-chan.

Soudain, tout changea pour Takao. Cette shooteuse à la petite carrure et aux longs cheveux noirs se dirigea vers la balle en courant à vive allure, l'air heureux. Longs cheveux noirs… Cela était familier au meneur aux yeux bleus. Puis, une fois la balle en mains, elle se retourna pour continuer son exercice, donnant l'occasion à Takao de voir son visage…

Son coeur s'emballa. Il tambourina dans sa poitrine.

Il l'aurait reconnue entre mille. Ces yeux verts. Il avait été trop obnubilé par le basket que jouait cette fille et n'avait su voir qu'il s'agissait d'elle mais elle était bien ici, sous ses yeux. La fille du match contre Seirin.

Takao n'en croyait pas ses yeux et sa bouche s'entre-ouvrit sous le coup de la surprise. Il avait vraiment essayé de la retrouver après le match de la veille mais elle avait disparu sans laisser de trace et là, elle réapparaissait, sans même qu'il ai cherché à la revoir. De plus, elle jouait elle aussi au basket. Quel hasard. Ou plutôt quelle chance. La mystérieuse fille se tourna vers l'arbre derrière lequel Takao s'était mis pour l'observer, poings sur les hanches. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle fixait cet arbre ? L'avait-elle vu ? Non… Aucune chance, il était arrivé en même temps qu'elle shootait, son regard s'était probablement égaré.

\- Euh… Salut ! Fit-elle en souriant à l'arbre. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Takao fronça les sourcils. Quoi ? Elle l'avait vu aller se cacher ? C'était pourtant impossible ! A moins qu'elle n'ait une vue particulière… Ou alors, elle était complètement folle et s'adressait à l'arbre. C'était une possibilité.

\- Allez, tu peux sortir de là, je t'assure que je te vois. J'ai une très bonne vue tu sais, ajouta-t-elle en riant.

Elle l'avait donc bel et bien vu et ne parlait pas à l'arbre. Dans un sens, c'était tant mieux. « Quand faut y aller… » pensa-t-il en se résignant. A vrai dire, il l'avait cherchée avec beaucoup de difficulté mais n'avait jamais pensé à ce qu'il lui dirait s'il venait à la recroiser. Il resserra son étreinte autour du ballon qu'il tenait sous le bras et sortit de derrière l'arbre en affichant un sourire. Elle, l'attendait patiemment au milieu du terrain, son propre ballon aussi sous le bras. Son coeur à elle aussi battait la chamade. Voilà un évènement qu'elle n'avait pas vu venir. Lorsqu'il arriva face à elle, ils se jaugèrent mutuellement quelques secondes. Takao était maintenant suffisamment près d'elle pour pouvoir clairement distinguer la couleur de ses yeux. Ils étaient verts avec quelques touches de gris.

Soudain, elle prit la parole. Takao remarqua immédiatement qu'elle avait une voix ferme et chantante au timbre particulier, assez grave, une voix de celles qu'on oublie pas.

\- Je t'ai vu hier, tu jouais contre Seirin, déclara-t-elle finalement.

\- Euh oui… J'y étais, répondit le jeune homme, toujours aussi étonné.

\- Tu es le meneur de Shutoku, Takao Kazunari.

Le jeune homme ne put ni lui répondre ni la questionner au sujet de son identité à elle car il était concentré sur autre chose : il venait de remarquer qu'elle avait un accent. Un accent très léger mais tout de même audible et il demeurait incapable de déterminer son origine. Il savait déjà qu'il y avait peu de chances qu'elle soit japonaise étant donné son visage caucasien, de plus, son accent confirmait cette théorie.

Emma n'attendit pas de confirmation, elle, savait déjà qui il était. Elle avait plutôt remarqué le ballon de basket que son interlocuteur tenait sous le bras et son sourire s'élargit.

\- Une partie, ça te tente ? Demanda-t-elle en passant son ballon d'une main à l'autre.

Takao fronça les sourcils.

\- Maintenant ? S'enquit-il.

\- Je te laisse répondre à cette question toi-même, tu remarqueras que la réponse est plutôt simple, soupira la brune en levant les yeux au ciel.

Takao eut un petit rire. Le caractère de cette fille l'amusait beaucoup et il était des plus intéressants. Après tout, cette fille semblait maîtriser le sarcasme au moins aussi bien que lui. Il mourrait d'envie d'en savoir plus sur elle.

\- Oui pourquoi pas, répondit-il finalement.

\- Super ! S'exclama-t-elle en jetant son ballon sur le côté du terrain.

Elle se mit face à lui et le regarda avec détermination.

\- Ne t'en fais pas je suis gentille alors je te laisse la balle pour commencer, fit-elle en souriant.

\- C'est trop d'honneur, répliqua Takao en souriant lui aussi.

Il se mit en position et fléchit les genoux en commençant à dribbler lentement.

\- Oui mais ne t'habitues pas trop.

Takao rit puis un instant plus tard, s'élança sur le terrain, ballon en main. La fille se mit à courir elle aussi, le suivant de près. Elle courrait très vite, ça n'allait apparemment pas être aussi facile qu'il le pensait.

Son Oeil du faucon lui permettait de voir très exactement où elle était, ce qui permettait au brun de surveiller sa position. Il approcha du panier et se prépara à effectuer un double pas.

De son côté, Emma le scrutait avec attention. Le défaut de Takao durant ce match était clairement qu'elle savait qu'il possédait la même aptitude qu'elle mais pas l'inverse. Elle pouvait utiliser cela pour le feinter. Elle attendit qu'il saute pour tirer et s'approcha de lui à toute allure. Elle avait choisi le moment où il faisait le moins attention à elle et celui où il agrippait le moins la balle pour lui passer devant et d'un coup de paume lui voler la balle. Takao retomba sur le sol, hébété. Puis, il se remit face à son adversaire qui dribblait, immobile. Elle le regarda un instant avec sérieux puis s'élança vers le panier adverse.

\- Tu ne passeras pas, fit Takao d'un air insolent.

Si elle tentait de partir en dribbles, il le verrait immédiatement grâce à son aptitude et pourrait lui prendre la balle.

Emma eut un sourire elle aussi. « Ah oui ? Tu vas voir ». Elle bougea avec facilité et maîtrise. La vitesse d'une personne qui sait ce qu'elle fait. Elle fit mine de partir à droite et Takao précipita sa paume vers la balle pour l'intercepter, cependant, ce n'était pas le vrai sens qu'elle avait choisi et fit immédiatement passer la balle dans son dos pour la récupérer avec la main gauche et partir en dribbles.

Takao eut un petit mouvement de recul et sa jambe droite faiblit sous l'étonnement. Il s'écroula sur son genou alors que la fille le dépassait, ballon en main. Son coeur battit la chamade et sa bouche s'entrouvrit. Comment avait-elle pu le feinter ? C'était impossible ! Normalement, il décelait toutes les feintes et les tactiques. Ca n'avait aucun sens. Il tourna la tête et la regarda marquer. Elle s'arrêta à la zone des trois points et en rentra un. Une fois fait, la brune aux yeux verts s'approcha de lui en courant, ballon sous le bras.

\- Tu vas bien ? Demanda-t-elle avec inquiétude en l'aidant à se relever.

Elle attrapa son bras et le souleva avec force.

\- Oui ça va… Merci, fit-il en se levant, un peu déboussolé.

Il était toujours aussi stupéfait. Mais qui était cette fille ?

\- Tu es sûr ? Insista-t-elle en scrutant ses yeux.

\- Oui ne t'en fais pas, assura-t-il en souriant. C'est juste que je ne m'y attendais pas du tout.

\- Moi non plus, je suis vraiment désolée, le but de ma feinte n'était pas de te faire tomber !

De sa feinte ? Elle l'avait donc feinté volontairement et ça avait marché… Comment était-ce possible ? Personne ne pouvait le feinter d'habitude. Elle attendait désormais face à lui, silencieuse. Takao observa le regard vert de la jeune fille et s'y perdit un instant, pensif. Quelle fille bizarre. L'excitation de leur rencontre l'avait totalement gagné et il n'en finissait pas d'être surpris. Il finit par lui sourire et elle le lui rendit immédiatement.

\- En tout cas tu m'as étonné, personne ne me feinte jamais d'habitude ! s'exclama Takao avec assurance.

\- Oh, je te comprends, moi non plus on ne me feinte jamais… Répondit-elle avec malice.

Le ton qu'elle avait employé était étrange et laissait deviner quelque chose d'autre. Mais quoi ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? S'enquit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Je veux dire que je vois toujours les choses venir, et ce au centième de seconde près, expliqua-t-elle en souriant.

Voyant qu'il ne comprenait toujours pas et que ses yeux bleus semblaient perdus, elle reprit son explication de façon plus claire.

\- L'Œil du faucon ça te dit quelque chose ?

Les yeux azur de Takao s'ouvrirent tout grand sous le coup de l'étonnement. Elle avait les mêmes yeux que lui ? Était-ce seulement possible ? Jamais il n'avait rencontré quelqu'un avec les mêmes yeux qu'elle auparavant. C'était tout bonnement incroyable. Il sentit son coeur bondir de joie et pour une raison qui lui était inconnue, cela le rendait incroyablement heureux. Bon sang, mais qui était cette fille incroyable et qui la lui avait envoyée ?

\- Ca veut dire que…

\- Oui, j'ai la même aptitude que toi, affirma-t-elle. D'où ma feinte et… tout le reste.

\- C'est incroyable… Murmura-t-il en observant les grands yeux verts de la fille face à lui.

Il l'observa un peu plus longtemps. L'expression insolente de Takao avait complètement disparu et maintenant, il ne pouvait que la fixer avec un mélange d'étonnement et d'émerveillement. Voilà pourquoi elle l'avait fixé avec autant d'insistance au match, elle avait forcément été tout aussi émerveillée de découvrir une autre personne avec la même aptitude qu'elle. C'était tout bonnement fantastique et le coeur de Takao battait plus fort et plus vite que jamais.

\- Tu veux te mesurer à moi alors ? S'enquit-elle en recommençant à dribbler, un sourire formidablement impatient sur son minois pâle.

\- Plutôt deux fois qu'une ! S'exclama Takao avec empressement.

Et ainsi, ils s'affrontèrent de la sorte pendant un peu plus d'une heure. Chacun prenant le dessus sur l'autre de façon imprévisible. Leur basket était similaire et ils étaient tous les deux de force égale. Ils prirent chacun énormément de plaisir à s'affronter et ce n'est qu'au bout d'une heure vingt de jeu qu'ils s'assirent par terre, essoufflés et rouges. Jouer contre elle, ça n'avait rien de comparable avec quoi que ce soit. C'était une expérience aussi unique que cette fille. Lorsqu'il l'affrontait, il avait toujours l'impression qu'il avait pensé à ce qu'elle avait fait mais aussi que parfois il aurait pu y penser lui aussi. C'était comme de regarder un miroir qui pouvait refléter ce qu'il faisait et qui pouvait aussi refléter ce qu'il pouvait faire. Ce n'était pas comme avec Kuroko. Il haïssait Kuroko parce qu'ils se ressemblaient trop, c'était une ressemblance irritante. Mais avec elle, c'était une ressemblance envoutante… Takao regarda la fille s'allonger. Sa peau très pâle seulement parsemée de tâches de rousseur sur ses joues était maintenant colorée de rouge et ses longs cheveux noirs venaient se coller sur son front moite. Il tenta de ne pas trop la regarder puis vint s'allonger à côté d'elle, le ballon en main.

\- Tu devrais t'attacher les cheveux pour jouer, remarqua Takao en souriant.

\- Je ne le fais jamais, je déteste ça, répliqua Emma en regardant le ciel qui prenait des teintes rouge sang.

\- Je dis ça parce que le coach s'énerve tout le temps après les filles qui ne le font pas, c'est que ça doit être nécessaire, déclara-t-il.

\- Ca ne change pas mon niveau alors si je peux m'en passer, je ne le fais pas.

\- Je vois, bah j'imagine que ça ne fait rien, fit Takao en fermant les yeux. En tout cas, ça fait vraiment très bizarre de se mesurer à sa propre aptitude.

La fille qu'il venait de rencontrer eut un petit rire. « Bizarre… » Ce n'est pas le terme qu'elle aurait employé. Cet affrontement lui avait fait ressentir une chose qu'elle ne connaissait pas avant. Cette sensation d'excitation et de ruse, d'innovation quant aux possibilités sur le terrain ! Elle était si heureuse d'enfin le rencontrer vraiment. Parler avec lui lui avait prouvé qu'il était exactement comme il paraissait. Drôle et intéressant. Tout aussi insolent que son visage…

\- Oui c'est vrai, pour moi aussi, affirma-t-elle. D'ailleurs avant de te rencontrer ici, je n'avais jamais rencontré quiconque avec les mêmes yeux que moi.

\- Où étais-tu avant de déménager au Japon ? S'enquit Takao. Enfin, si ce n'est pas trop indiscret, j'ai cru remarquer que tu n'étais pas d'ici.

\- En effet, approuva la fille. Avant de venir ici j'étais en Californie pour régler quelques affaires.

Elle était donc américaine…

\- Ah ! J'ai un ami qui a vécu aux Etats-Unis, si tu es dépaysée je te le présenterais.

La fille rit puis tendit un bras vers le ciel, les doigts écartés. On aurait cru qu'elle tentait d'attraper un nuage. Takao la regarda faire une seconde et soudain, il se souvint qu'il ignorait tout d'elle, jusqu'à son nom.

\- Dis… Commença-t-il d'une voix plus sérieuse. Tu ne m'as pas dit comment tu t'appelais….

Soudain, un téléphone sonna. La jeune fille sortit de sa rêverie avec agacement. Après quelques bidouillages agacés, elle parvint à extirper son téléphone de sa poche et en regarda l'écran.

\- Zut encore lui, qu'est-ce qu'il peut-être agaçant des fois, marmonna-t-elle. Désolée Takao, je dois décrocher.

Elle prit le téléphone et le porta à son oreille. Takao entendit une voix masculine s'élever du téléphone. Il sentit son coeur battre la chamade… Son petit-ami ?

\- Oui j'arrive bon sang ! Et puis arrête de t'inquiéter pour un rien, je ne suis pas morte ! S'exclama-t-elle.

La voix masculine répondit à nouveau.

\- Ouais c'est bon, je sais qu'on plaisante pas avec ça ! Je suis là dans dix minutes ça te va ?

Nouvelle réponse inaudible pour le meneur aux yeux bleus.

\- D'accord, à tout à l'heure !

Elle raccrocha finalement en soupirant bruyamment et remit son téléphone dans sa poche de short de basket.

\- C'était ton petit ami ? S'enquit-il avec une curiosité faussement innocente.

La jeune fille éclata de rire puis le regarda avec amusement.

\- Non pas du tout ! C'est un ami de longue date chez qui je vis en ce moment, expliqua-t-elle.

\- Ah bon !

Cette information le soulagea quelque peu. Son interlocutrice se leva et alla récupérer son propre ballon laissé sur le côté un peu plus tôt. Takao se leva lui aussi et marcha à ses côtés pour sortir du terrain.

\- Je rentre, fit-elle savoir en tournant à gauche.

\- Je t'accompagne, j'habite par là aussi, ajouta-t-il en allant à sa suite.

\- C'est exactement ce qu'un tueur en série dirait, déclara-t-elle d'un air faussement sérieux. Si tu veux que je te fasse confiance, c'est mal barré.

Takao éclata de rire en entendant sa blague.

\- C'est agréable d'entendre quelqu'un rire à mes blagues ! Ici quand j'en fais, les gens se contentent de me regarder comme si j'étais sérieuse, marmonna-t-elle.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, ça me le fait souvent aussi, mais tu verras, on s'y fait avec le temps.

Emma s'esclaffa sans le regarder.

\- Dans ce cas, je te ferais mes blagues et tu me feras les tiennes, promis je rirai, déclara la brune en levant une main en gage d'honneur.

Ils marchèrent côte à côte en plaisantant, chacun un ballon sous le bras. Takao trouvait son interlocutrice très drôle et il se plaisait à discuter avec elle. Ils atteignirent rapidement un grand immeuble blanc et la fille s'arrêta devant.

\- C'est ici que j'habite, déclara-t-elle en montant avec légèreté les marches du perron.

\- Bon bah…

\- A très bientôt Takao ! S'exclama-t-elle en lui adressant un immense sourire. C'était un vrai plaisir de jouer contre toi.

Puis, elle entra dans le hall de l'immeuble et en ferma les portes. « A très bientôt » avait-elle dit…

\- Pour moi aussi, murmura Takao.

Il se détourna de l'immeuble blanc et continua à marcher en direction de sa propre maison. Le jeune homme n'était pas comme d'habitude, pas aussi confiant ni aussi insolent. Il était trop distrait par la jeune fille pour pouvoir penser à quoi que ce soit d'autre. Si distrait, qu'il n'avait même pas remarqué que cette fille, dont il ignorait toujours le nom, habitait dans le même immeuble que son ami de Seirin, Taiga Kagami.

* * *

ALORS ? ;) Vous l'attendiez n'est-ce pas ? J'ai hâte de savoir si c'était à la hauteur de vos espérances !  
Ensuite, je vous ai parlé d'une petite annonce qui devrait vous faire plaisir, je vais passer la publication de cette fiction à un chapitre par semaine, tous les vendredis en début de soirée, j'espère que vous êtes aussi enthousiastes que moi ^^  
En tout cas, je vous souhaite une excellente semaine et vous dit à vendredi prochain du coup ! Bye bye

\- Maude-chan


	4. Chapitre 4 : Faucon et aigle

Salut les amis... Et oui ! Vous ne rêvez pas, vous avez bel et bien le droit à un chapitre par semaine, comme promis ! J'espère que vous êtes prêts pour le chapitre de ce vendredi, il est assez long. Comme toujours, merci beaucoup aux gens qui lisent, favoritent (oui j'ai le droit d'inventer ce mot), qui suivent et qui commentent l'histoire alors, à vous tous, merci infiniment, ça change vraiment tout !

Amusez-vous bien les amis !

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 : Faucon et aigle**

Midorima s'épongea le front de sa serviette puis la rangea dans son sac, l'air dubitatif.

\- Et donc tu dis que cette fille a elle aussi l'Oeil du faucon ? S'enquit-il d'une voix froide.

\- Exactement, je l'ai vue à l'oeuvre, elle n'aurait pas été capable de jouer de la sorte sans une telle aptitude, affirma le meneur en suivant son ami hors du gymnase.

Ils venaient de finir l'entraînement et comme Takao le redoutait, Miyaji avait passé ses menaces à exécution. Ses séries étaient plus longues et il avait deux fois plus de footing que les autres joueurs de Shutoku. De plus, cela n'avait pas eu l'air de déranger le coach plus que cela et il avait fait semblant de s'occuper de l'équipe féminine pendant que le blond lui en collait une.

\- Tu l'aurais vue ! Même toi elle ne t'aurait pas laissé indifférent.

\- J'en doute fort Takao, tu es encore une fois en train de débiter des stupidités, répliqua Midorima.

\- Je t'assure que non Shin-chan ! Ses trois points et ses sourires, je peux te dire que c'est quelque chose, rétorqua Takao, pensif.

\- Je vois, cependant la vue d'une jolie fille ne suffit pas à m'émouvoir comme le simple d'esprit que tu es Takao, il m'en faut bien plus pour trouver de l'intérêt à une fille.

\- Je n'ai pas dit qu'elle se résumait à ça ! Tu modifies mes paroles Shin-chan ! S'exclama le meneur, plaintif.

Midorima s'esclaffa froidement.

\- Ecoute, je ne te croirais que le jour où je la verrais, fit-il simplement en remontant ses lunettes.

Il avait beau afficher une expression froide, en réalité, sa curiosité avait été piquée. Un joueur qui rentrait des trois points depuis la ligne médiane était digne d'intérêt, même si cette fille ne pouvait être meilleure que lui, pour la simple et unique raison que personne ne pouvait être meilleur que lui aux tirs à distance.

\- Un de ces jours je te la présenterai, assura Takao.

« Si moi-même je parviens à la revoir… » pensa-t-il. « C'est un vrai coup de vent cette fille ! ».

\- Quoi qu'il en soit, tu ne devrais pas te laisser distraire par elle, ajouta Midorima. Sinon l'efficacité de l'équipe en pâtira et le père Miyaji va vraiment finir par te tuer.

\- Ouais t'as sans doute raison… C'est juste que cette fois je suis vraiment curieux concernant cette fille.

\- Que veux-tu dire ? S'enquit Midorima en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Je veux dire que ce n'est pas la première fois de ma vie que je trouve une fille belle, c'est certain, mais cette fois-ci j'ai envie d'en savoir plus sur elle. Je serais bien incapable de te dire ce que j'éprouve quand je la regarde mais c'est quelque chose de très différent de tout ce que j'ai connu auparavant, déclara Takao. En fait, elle a un visage mélancolique je trouve.

Midorima ne répondit pas. Il méditait sur les paroles de Takao. Jamais il n'avait imaginé que son coéquipier pourrait un jour dire de telles choses.

\- C'est fou pas vrai ? Ca me ressemble pas de dire des trucs comme ça, mais pourtant, c'est tout ce qui me vient à l'esprit quand je pense à elle, fit Takao en reprenant son éternel sourire insolent.

\- En effet, approuva Midorima. Tu es peut-être moins stupide que ce que je pensais.

\- Je ne sais pas trop si je dois te remercier là…

—

Le samedi, jour du tournoi amical, arriva rapidement pour Seirin, Shutoku et Kaijo. Pour voir ces trois prestigieuses équipes s'affronter, de nombreux spectateurs s'étaient déplacés et l'endroit était encore plus bondé que lors du dernier affrontement entre Seirin et Shutoku. Les deux premières équipes à s'affronter étaient justement ces deux derniers. Il était temps pour Shutoku de prendre sa revanche et Takao était gonflé à bloc - Miyaji l'avait gonflé à bloc en réalité. Cependant, il avait toujours en tête de voir cette fille présente au match comme elle l'avait laissé entendre. Il la trouva en deux secondes, elle était encore assise à la même place que la dernière fois et le fixait. Lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, elle lui adressa un immense sourire et leva son pouce vers le haut. Cela eut pour effet de donner immédiatement le sourire à Takao. Quelle drôle de tête elle faisait. Il se demandait tout de même pourquoi elle venait à chaque fois, même s'il était ravi de voir son visage une fois de plus.

L'arbitre siffla et le silence se fit dans le gymnase. Les deux équipes se mirent face à face en ligne et se saluèrent. Le visage d'Izuki était trop souriant aux yeux de Takao et il allait s'empresser de lui ôter cet air niais. L'arbitre donna le coup d'envoi et Kagami et Otsubo se chargèrent de l'entre-deux. Cette fois-ci, Takao était plus concentré, cependant il n'était pas à son maximum et il rata quelques occasions données. A la fin du second quart-temps, Shutoku se faisait dominer de quinze points par Seirin. Tous les joueurs quittèrent le terrain en se frappant dans les mains et rejoignirent les vestiaires.

\- Va te rafraîchir Takao, ordonna Otsubo en le regardant avec sérieux. Et reviens en forme.

\- Ouais, ça se voit que tu fais des efforts, admit Miyaji. Mais pas assez du tout !

\- Ouais vous avez raison, acquiesça-t-il en s'éloignant vers les robinets.

Takao arriva devant les vestiaires, là où se trouvaient les robinets. Il se baissa et passa sa tête en dessous. Soudain, il sentit une pression sur son épaule et se retourna brusquement, aspergeant au passage le nouveau venu. Il s'étouffa avec sa salive en découvrant qu'il s'agissait de la fille qui occupait en grande partie son esprit. Elle passa une main sur son visage pâle pour essuyer les gouttes d'eau qu'il avait propulsé sur elle.

\- Tu fais n'importe quoi Takao, déclara-t-elle avec exaspération.

Il était trop étonné de la voir dans cette partie du gymnase pour lui répondre. Comment était-elle venue ici ?

\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu es aussi déconcentré mais oublie tout le reste et focalise-toi sur le match d'accord ? Insista-t-elle en le fixant.

Il acquiesça lentement.

\- Il faut que tu te battes jusqu'au bout et que tu remettes en question le jeu de Seirin ! Tu ne vas quand même pas laisser l'Oeil de l'aigle battre celui du faucon ?

Elle avait raison. Il ne pouvait pas se laisser distancer par Izuki.

\- Takao ?

\- Ouais t'as raison, je vais tout donner maintenant, Seirin n'a qu'à bien se tenir, approuva-t-il de son habituel ton insolent.

\- C'est le bon esprit ! S'exclama-t-elle en lui assénant une petite tape amicale sur l'épaule.

Elle lui adressa un dernier sourire puis fit demi-tour pour retourner dans les gradins. Takao la regarda s'éloigner avec un sourire amusé. Les gars de Seirin pouvaient être aussi motivés qu'ils le voulaient, il ne perdrait pas face à eux.

Non loin de lui, Otsubo et Miyaji se jetèrent un coup d'oeil étonné. Ils avaient assisté à la scène depuis le début du couloir et n'avaient pas très bien saisi la teneur de cet échange. Ils n'avaient aucune idée de qui était cette fille. Les deux joueurs haussèrent les épaules puis retournèrent sur le terrain.

La reprise du match au troisième quart-temps fut explosive et Shutoku était bien plus performant. Surtout Takao, il était complètement dans son jeu et ne lâchait rien, il ne ratait plus aucune passe ni aucun shoot. La fin du match provoqua des cris de joie chez Shutoku : 64 à 52 en faveur de l'équipe aux maillots oranges. Alors que ses coéquipiers lui sautaient dessus, Takao se tourna vers la place qu'il préférait dans les gradins et la vit. Elle s'était levée pour applaudir sa victoire et lui adressait un sourire radieux qu'il s'empressa de lui rendre.

Emma avait une position relativement paradoxale dans la mesure où elle était normalement pour Seirin, cependant, ses points communs avec le meneur et son amitié pour lui l'encourageaient à le féliciter.

Les membres de Shutoku se dirigèrent vers le banc d'où ils observeraient l'affrontement Kaijo-Seirin.

\- Ton jeu est bien meilleur depuis que tu as parlé avec cette fille Takao, remarqua Otsubo en lui adressant un clin d'oeil.

\- Quelle fille ? S'enquit Midorima en remontant ses lunettes.

\- Oui, style européenne, très atypique, affirma le capitaine.

\- Elle est pas européenne, capitaine, elle est américaine, soupira Takao.

\- Moi aussi je l'ai vue, qui est-ce ? S'enquit Miyaji.

\- Une amie, répondit-il, un peu dépassé par tant de questions.

\- S'agirait-il de la fille dont tu m'as parlé ? Demanda finalement Midorima qui semblait enfin comprendre.

\- Je ne t'ai parlé d'aucune fille, qu'est-ce que tu racontes Shin-chan ? Fit Takao en riant nerveusement, lui administrant une tape dans le dos.

Tous ses coéquipiers éclatèrent de rire devant sa maladresse.

\- En tout cas Takao, je te félicite d'avoir une « amie » aussi mignonne, remarqua Otsubo.

\- C'est vraiment qu'une amie capitaine, te prends pas la tête avec ça, coupa Takao en soupirant.

\- Si tu le dis…

—

L'issue du tournoi était sans appel : Shutoku l'emportait sur Kaijo et Seirin. A la seconde place, Kaijo et à la troisième, Seirin. Tous les membres de l'équipe de Shutoku se séparèrent en se félicitant.

\- Ça me fait plaisir de te revoir jouer comme avant Takao, s'exclama Otsubo.

\- Ouais c'est clair j'ai moins envie de t'étriper d'un coup, faut que ton américaine vienne te remettre les idées en place plus souvent ! Renchérit Miyaji en lui frappant le dos.

\- Arrêtez avec ça ! S'écria Takao, plaintif.

\- Ou peut-être qu'elle cogne plus fort que moi… Fit le vice-capitaine, pensif.

Les membres de Seirin s'approchèrent d'eux en tendant la main. Hyûga serra celle d'Otsubo avec un sourire motivé.

\- C'était bien joué, mais comptez sur nous pour vous rendre la monnaie de votre pièce !

\- On en attend pas moins de Seirin ! Répliqua Otsubo en souriant.

Takao se détourna d'eux pour s'approcher d'Izuki.

\- On dirait bien que j'ai été meilleur que toi ! S'exclama-t-il d'un air narquois.

\- Je ne sais pas comment tu t'es repris, mais je dois avouer que c'était du bon basket, avoua le meneur aux yeux gris.

\- Merci ça me touche, fit Takao en explosant de rire.

\- Ne te réjouis pas trop vite, c'était exceptionnel, la prochaine fois je te battrai.

\- Oui, bien sûr j'y crois, pouffa Takao en s'éloignant à vive allure.

Il partit se changer rapidement comme la dernière fois avec l'espoir de la voir à la fin du match. Cependant, lorsqu'il sortit en trombe sur le parking du gymnase de Shutoku, il ne la vit pas. Où était-elle ? Soudain, il remarqua le minibus du lycée Seirin ainsi que sa petite équipe en train de parler joyeusement. Son coeur rata un battement : la fille qu'il cherchait était en train de monter dans le minibus de Seirin après avoir ri à une blague d'Izuki. Pourquoi était-elle avec Seirin ? Takao se souvint qu'il ne lui avait jamais demandé à quel lycée elle allait, elle était peut-être élève à Seirin. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, elle portait le même uniforme que Riko lorsqu'elle était venue l'encourager quelques heures plus tôt. Une autre question lui tournait dans la tête… D'accord, elle allait à Seirin, il l'avait compris mais dans ce cas, pourquoi avait-elle encouragé Shutoku et pourquoi avait-elle été aussi contente de les voir gagner ?

Takao regarda le minibus s'éloigner, complètement perdu. Il fourra ses mains dans ses poches en soupirant et se tourna vers l'arrêt de bus non loin. Décidément, il devenait nécessaire qu'il la revoie pour la questionner, ne serait-ce qu'au sujet de son nom.

Alors qu'il arrivait chez lui, Takao attrapa son ballon et se rendit immédiatement au terrain près de chez lui. Il avait envie de se défouler un peu. Il croisa Kagami sur le chemin.

\- Hé salut Kagami ! S'exclama-t-il en arrivant à sa hauteur.

\- Salut Takao, marmonna-t-il l'air renfrogné.

\- Tout va bien ? S'étonna le meneur aux yeux bleus.

\- Oh oui, si on fait abstraction du fait qu'on vient de perdre contre vous et Kaijo !

\- Ah ça ! Oh mais c'est pas grand chose, en plus vous ne pouviez rien faire, nous sommes les rois de l'Est après tout, chantonna Takao en dribblant sur quelques mètres.

\- Je vais t'en foutre une si tu continues à faire le malin, menaça Kagami.

\- Je pige, approuva Takao en se calmant.

\- Peu importe, ça me donne encore plus envie de m'entraîner la semaine prochaine pour gagner contre Shutoku et Yosen ! S'exclama celui à la chevelure flamboyante.

\- Nous verrons bien ! Répliqua Takao.

Ils arrivèrent au terrain et se placèrent tous deux dans la raquette d'où ils se mirent à tirer tout à tour.

\- Au fait ! Ton amie française, elle s'en sort ici ? Demanda finalement Takao.

\- C'est sympa de demander, ouais elle va bien, elle s'adapte, répondit Kagami.

\- Ca a pas l'air génial vu ta tête, fit remarquer le meneur.

\- Si, elle a des bonnes notes et elle reste avec l'équipe de Seirin mais le problème c'est pas elle, c'est les autres élèves, expliqua Kagami en marquant.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Bah le truc c'est que les filles sont pas super cool avec Emma et l'acceptent pas trop, et de l'autre côté, elle a les faveurs de plusieurs garçons de notre classe et même de certains senpai, sans doute attirés par son aspect « exotique ».

Il tira si fort que le ballon rebondit sur l'arceau et revint directement entre ses mains.

\- Et ça a le don de m'énerver, déclara-t-il.

\- Je vois, c'est clair que ça a pas l'air génial pour s'intégrer, remarqua Takao.

\- Enfin, n'en parlons plus ! S'exclama Kagami en reprenant un air dégagé. Dis moi, comment as-tu fait pour te ressaisir pendant le match ?

\- Ah ça… En fait j'ai réussi à faire abstraction de la pression parce qu'une amie m'a bien encouragé. Elle a utilisé exactement les mots qu'il fallait, expliqua Takao avec un sourire amusé.

\- Elle a l'air d'être du même genre que Riko et Emma, remarqua Kagami en souriant à son tour. Le genre de personnes au tempérament de coach ou de capitaine qui savent te motiver !

\- Exactement !

Takao rentra chez lui au bout d'une heure d'entraînement. Il était sur les rotules après la semaine d'entraînements intenses de Miyaji et les deux matches contre Kaijo et Seirin qui étaient de vraies pointures du basket lycéen. Kagami en revanche resta sur le terrain, bien décidé à s'entraîner à dunker. Lorsque Takao entra dans sa chambre, il se frappa le front de la main. « Ce que je peux être bête ! ». Il aurait pu demander à Kagami comment s'appelait la fille qui était montée avec eux à la fin du match, il aurait enfin eu une réponse ! En plus il avait parlé d'elle avec Kagami, comment avait-il pu ne pas y penser bon sang ? Le meneur aux yeux bleus s'allongea sur son lit en soupirant et en se maudissant.

—

Le lundi matin suivant, Takao était en cours de littérature avec Midorima. Sa tête reposait sur son poing et il fixait le ciel grisâtre par la fenêtre. Tout était ennuyeux ce jour-là pour le meneur qui attendait le samedi avec impatience. Lorsqu'il pensa qu'il lui fallait encore attendre cinq jours pour participer à la rencontre qui opposerait Yosen, Seirin et Shutoku, il soupira bruyamment. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre : plus qu'une minute avant la pause déjeuner. La cloche sonna enfin et Takao attrapa son repas puis se leva pour aller s'asseoir face à Midorima qui sortait calmement son bento de son sac. L'arrière aux cheveux verts ne releva pas lorsqu'il le salua.

\- Eh Shin-chan pourquoi tu portes des chaussettes oranges ? C'est pour les couleurs de notre équipe ? S'enquit Takao en pointant du doigt les pieds de Midorima.

\- Absolument pas, répliqua-t-il d'un air entendu. C'est mon objet chanceux du jour.

\- Un peu moche comme objet chanceux… Enfin peu importe, bon appétit ! Chantonna le brun en attrapant ses baguettes.

\- Bon appétit, déclara froidement Midorima.

Ils commencèrent à manger silencieusement sous les regards curieux de certaines élèves de leur classe. Takao et Midorima étaient tous deux appréciés et respectés par l'ensemble des élèves pour leurs performances dans l'équipe de basket, le club le plus populaire de Shutoku, et certaines filles en pinçaient pour les deux.

\- Tu t'es enfin décidé à me parler de cette fille maintenant que le capitaine et les autres ne sont plus là ? S'enquit Midorima.

\- Oui ! A ce propos, évite de raconter à toute l'équipe ce que je te dis entre quatre yeux, le principe c'est que tu le gardes pour toi, marmonna Takao.

\- Je ne voyais pas le mal puisque cette information était relativement insignifiante, rétorqua Midorima.

\- Merci pour ma vie sentimentale…

\- Bon, es-tu décidé à me raconter ou comptes-tu pleurnicher encore longtemps ?

\- Oui, oui ça va… Alors en fait, j'étais en train de me passer la tête sous l'eau et là elle est arrivée sans que je la voie ni ne l'entende. Elle m'a complètement remotivé et après j'avais l'impression que je pouvais tout faire ! Le problème c'est que quand j'ai voulu la retrouver à la fin pour la remercier, elle était en train de partir avec Seirin, j'arrive jamais à lui parler quand je le veux !

\- Tu es sûr que tu ne l'as pas inventée ? Après tout tu avais des amis imaginaires quand tu étais petit, fit remarquer Midorima.

\- Bien sûr que non ! Et laisse mes amis imaginaires hors de ça ! D'ailleurs, le capitaine et Miyaji l'ont tous les deux vue eux aussi.

\- Toujours est-il que tu ne connais pas son nom.

\- Oui ne m'en parle pas ! Je suis tellement bête de ne pas le lui avoir demandé…

\- Je ne te le fais pas dire, renchérit Midorima.

Takao ignora sa remarque et continua.

\- En tous cas, j'espère qu'elle sera là au match de ce samedi.

\- Et moi j'espère que tu seras concentré du début à la fin cette fois, soupira Midorima;

—

Une fois de plus arriva le samedi, un autre samedi de rencontre amicale qui opposait cette fois Seirin, Yosen et Shutoku.

C'était sans doute aucun le tournoi qu'Emma appréhendait le plus et ce pour deux raisons : elle avait peur que Tatsuya la voie et elle avait peur de ce qu'elle ressentirait en le voyant. Alors qu'elle était assise à sa place habituelle, elle le vit entrer sur le terrain. Son coeur se serra. Bien sûr, elle était trop loin de lui pour le distinguer parfaitement mais elle reconnaissait en lui le garçon qu'elle avait aimé pendant longtemps. Il marchait à côté d'un géant aux cheveux violet qu'Emma reconnut comme Atsushi Murasakibara. Le coeur d'Emma battait fort dans sa poitrine alors qu'elle observait Tatsuya. Il était là, alors qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis trois ans. Elle aurait juste eu à se lever dans les gradins, crier son nom et il l'aurait vue…

 _La Emma de douze ans souriait, nageant dans un bonheur immense sous le soleil mourant._

 _\- Je crois que je t'aime, Emma._

Soudain, alors qu'Emma était restée silencieuse, Tatsuya se retourna vivement vers sa place et la jeune fille se laissa tomber de son siège pour se cacher. Le coeur d'Emma battait à toute allure, c'était comme s'il avait entendu ses pensées ! Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils un instant, scrutant la place vide. Quelques secondes plus tard, il fronça un peu plus les sourcils puis se re-concentra sur le match qui allait commencer. La brune put se rasseoir correctement sous les regards étonnés de ses voisins de rangée.

\- Désolée, fit-elle en riant nerveusement. Je cherchais mes…

La grand-mère et sa petite fille qui la regardaient, toutes deux perdues, froncèrent les sourcils.

\- Bon rien, laissez tomber, marmonna-t-elle, toussotant pour reprendre un peu de contenance.

Emma soupira. Les prochaines heures seraient loin d'être de tout repos, c'était le moins qu'elle puisse dire.

Lors du premier match qui opposait Yosen à Seirin, Tatsuya à Kagami, les deux frères rivaux, la première équipe battit la seconde, laissant à Emma comme un arrière-goût amer et désagréable. Cependant, ils ne se laissèrent pas démonter et l'équipe menée par Junpei Hyûga affronta ensuite Shutōku. En entrant sur le terrain, Takao ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une certaine satisfaction et joie en voyant que la fille qui occupait assez régulièrement ses pensées était dans les gradins, toujours à la même place, et cela lui donna beaucoup d'énergie. Alors que les deux équipes se préparaient à l'affrontement, le meneur tira Midorima par le maillot.

\- Regarde derrière toi, petite brune aux grands yeux verts, uniforme de Seirin, alors je l'ai inventée ou pas ? Demanda Takao en regardant ailleurs pour ne pas attirer l'attention.

Midorima se retourna et la chercha quelques secondes. Il la trouva rapidement et la vit enfin. Alors c'était elle la fille qui troublait Takao… Il avala sa salive avec difficulté lorsqu'il croisa son grand regard. Bon d'accord, il devait l'admettre, elle était jolie.

\- Alors tu vois qu'elle existe ! S'exclama Takao.

\- Oui je vois ça, fit Midorima, froid. Maintenant concentre-toi s'il te plaît.

\- Compte là-dessus ! S'exclama Takao.

Cependant, malgré tous ses efforts et sa concentration, Shutoku perdit le match de peu de points, Seirin avait été beaucoup trop motivé par sa défaite face à Shutoku la semaine passée et lorsque le timer sonna la fin du match, Riko sautilla sur place et tous les senpai de l'équipe la soulevèrent. Takao jeta un regard vers sa place préférée des gradins mais n'y trouva personne. Etait-elle déjà partie ? Il se prit une grande claque dans le dos par son vice-capitaine.

\- Bon allez c'est rien du tout, on leur rendra la pareille une prochaine fois ! S'exclama Miyaji en s'asseyant sur le banc.

\- Oui c'était un beau match les gars, préparez-vous on joue dans dix minutes ! Renchérit Otsubo.

Takao acquiesça puis se rendit aux robinet pour s'asperger. Il passa ses cheveux sous l'eau fraîche, c'était agréable.

\- Salut Takao ! Lança une voix chantante derrière lui.

Il eut une micro-crise cardiaque et reconnut immédiatement cette voix. Il se tourna vers elle.

\- Oh salut !

\- Tu as très bien joué pendant le premier match, bravo ! S'exclama-t-elle en souriant.

\- Oui mais on a quand même perdu, fit-il remarquer, penaud.

\- Premièrement il ne s'agit que d'un match amical, deuxièmement vous avez perdu de peu et finalement, Seirin était bien trop décidé à vous battre pour leur défaite de la semaine dernière, donc quoi qu'il arrive, ce n'était pas du fait de ton jeu, conclut-t-elle.

\- C'est vrai, avoua Takao.

\- Bon allez Takao, l'encouragea-t-elle. Donne tout !

\- Dis, tu ne trouves pas ça injuste que tu connaisses mon prénom et que moi je connaisse pas le tien ? Demanda-t-il finalement.

\- Oh… Oui peut-être un peu ! Mais en même temps ton nom à toi est génial, geignit-elle.

\- Je suis sûr que le tien aussi l'est.

\- Alors ça ! Pouffa-t-elle. Il est tout simple.

Des pas retentirent derrière eux et Takao se retourna. C'était Midorima qui entrait dans le couloir.

\- Tiens, salut Shin-chan, voilà la fille qui fait de magnifiques trois points ! S'exclama Takao en pointant la fille derrière lui.

\- Elle n'est plus là, idiot, fit l'autre froidement.

\- Hein ?

Takao se retourna à nouveau. En effet, elle n'était plus là. « Un vrai coup de vent » pensa-t-il à nouveau en laissant retomber son bras le long de son corps. Il eut un petit sourire amusé. Il allait tout donner.

Le dernier panier entré fut un splendide trois points de Midorima tiré depuis la ligne médiane du terrain après une passe synchronisée de Takao. Lorsque le timer sonna la fin du temps imparti, Shutoku avait gagné contre Yosen. De peu, 63 à 58, mais ils avaient gagné quand même ! L'arrière de Yosen, Tatsuya Himuro, jeta de redoutables regards à Shintaro Midorima, arrière de Shutōku. Himuro devait le prendre pour un genre de rival par leurs postes cependant, Midorima ne daigna même pas lui lancer un regard méprisant : il était bien plus fort que lui, ça ne faisait aucun doute. L'arrière aux cheveux verts se contenta de remonter ses lunettes sans lui prêter attention. Ce qui sembla énerver Himuro un peu plus… Les deux équipes se saluèrent avec respect puis se séparèrent et s'éparpillèrent.

\- Et voilà ! Ca, c'est fait ! S'exclama Kimura.

\- Ouais ! Approuva Miyaji.

Takao leva les yeux vers les gradins, cependant, la fille était déjà partie. Il renonça à se changer en quatrième vitesse pour la simple et unique raison qu'il savait qu'une fois de plus, il ne la retrouverait pas. C'était toujours quand il la cherchait qu'elle lui échappait et lorsqu'il ne pensait plus la retrouver, elle réapparaissait. Il sortit donc du gymnase une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, accompagné de Midorima.

\- A lundi Shin-chan ! S'exclama Takao avec bonne humeur.

\- A lundi Takao.

Alors que le meneur de Shutoku marchait avec son sac dans les bras depuis l'arrêt de bus en direction de chez lui, il croisa Kagami qui tenait un ballon en mains. Il attendait devant son immeuble blanc.

\- Hé ! Salut Kagami ! S'exclama Takao. Tu ne fais pas la tête cette semaine à ce que je vois.

\- Evidemment que non puisqu'on vous a battus ! Répliqua l'ailier fort aux cheveux flamboyants.

\- Je viens avec toi ça ne t'embête pas ? S'enquit Takao en montrant le ballon qu'il tenait.

\- Non ça m'embête pas, tu peux venir, c'est juste que ce soir je joue pas seul, Emma ne va pas tarder à arriver, expliqua Kagami.

\- D'accord, approuva Takao. Euh dis moi, j'avais une question.

C'était le moment où jamais de le lui demander.

\- Quoi ?

\- C'est qui la fille qui reste tout le temps avec votre équipe ?

Kagami le regarda comme s'il était devenu demeuré et fronça les sourcils.

\- Bah c'est Riko, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? S'étonna-t-il.

\- Mais non ! L'autre fille qui reste avec vous depuis peu de temps…

Soudain, ils entendirent un ballon cogner le sol derrière eux. Kagami se retourna alors que Takao était toujours tourné dans la direction du terrain, un peu déçu. Il voulait savoir maintenant qui était cette mystérieuse fille seulement il y avait toujours quelque chose qui l'empêchait de savoir.

\- Ah bah te voilà Emma ! C'est d'elle dont je te parlais, ajouta Kagami à l'attention de Takao.

Le meneur se retourna sans grande conviction et en découvrant le visage de la dénommée Emma, il fut pris par la surprise. Son coeur se contracta violemment. Sa bouche et ses yeux s'ouvrirent grands, c'était comme s'il avait reçu un violent coup dans l'estomac. Il s'agissait de la fille qui l'intriguait tant depuis plusieurs semaines. L'amie française de Kagami et elle étaient en fait la même personne ! Son coeur battait fort et il n'en revenait toujours pas. Il ne l'avait pas deviné et pourtant absolument tout l'indiquait ! Qu'il était stupide, il aurait dû faire le lien bien plus tôt !

\- Tiens salut Takao ! S'exclama-t-elle en lui souriant, comme toujours.

\- Bah… Fit Kagami, étonné. Vous vous connaissez ?

\- Oui on se connaît très bien ! Assura Emma en s'approchant d'eux.

\- Oui… Si on peut dire ça, marmonna Takao.

\- Pourquoi aucun de vous ne me l'a dit plus tôt ? S'enquit Kagami, agacé.

Takao était toujours aussi choqué et eut du mal à retrouver son habituelle moue insolente.

\- Je ne connaissais même pas son nom alors tu penses bien que je ne savais pas que nous parlions de la même personne, marmonna-t-il.

Kagami soupira, agacé.

\- Je vois, pourquoi est-ce que ça ne m'étonne pas venant de toi ? S'enquit Kagami.

\- Quant à moi, déclara-t-elle en continuant de dribbler, je ne te l'ai pas dit car je n'en voyais pas l'intérêt. Comme je dois te le répéter si souvent, tu n'es pas mon père Taiga. A la limite tu es mon frère.

Kagami eut un petit rire.

\- Je vois… Bon allez on y va, on a assez fait la causette !

Ils jouèrent pendant plus de deux heures. Takao était à présent très pensif et avait passé tout son temps à associer les informations que Kagami lui avait donné sur Emma à cette fille mystérieuse qu'il avait rencontré quelques semaines plus tôt. Elles étaient la même personne. Il repensa au fait qu'elle était française et pas américaine… Pourquoi lui avait-elle menti ? Alors qu'ils arrivaient à la fin de l'entraînement, Emma insista pour affronter Kagami en un contre un. Takao restait sur le côté, perdu dans ses pensées. Kagami avait aussi mentionné des problèmes qu'Emma aurait rencontré en Europe, de quel genre de problèmes s'agissait-il ?

Emma venait de voler la balle à Kagami. Son agilité était impressionnante, et malgré sa petite taille elle tenait tête au géant. Cependant, elle sauta pour tenter un trois points et se fit violemment bacher. Takao remarqua que malgré sa puissance, Kagami demeurait tout de même très prudent lorsqu'il jouait contre elle. Comme si elle avait été en sucre. Pourquoi donc ?

Takao retourna à ses pensées : Kagami avait aussi dit que son intégration au lycée n'allait pas trop mal dans la mesure où elle avait de bonnes notes et était amie avec l'équipe de basket cependant, elle ne se faisait que très peu d'amis là-bas. Takao se souvint finalement avec agacement qu'elle était en revanche populaire auprès des garçons de Seirin. Il fallait qu'il en sache plus. Il était clair qu'il ne pourrait pas demander à Kagami sous peine de se faire assassiner, cependant, Kuroko semblait être une bonne alternative. Il devait être au courant puisqu'ils étaient dans la même classe.

Emma et Kagami avaient enfin fini leur un contre un et la jeune fille s'approcha du meneur en courant. Elle le fixa de près avec ses grands yeux verts. Il remarqua qu'elle avait de petites tâches de rousseur sur le nez.

\- Alors ? S'enquit-elle avec énergie.

\- C'était un beau duel ! Affirma-t-il en souriant.

\- Emma a l'habitude de jouer contre moi, expliqua Kagami. Ca fait huit ans qu'on joue ensemble.

\- Exact ! Affirma Emma en volant le ballon à Kagami et en partant en courant devant eux. Allez on se bouge les lourdauds !

Ils la suivirent en souriant. Une aura de joie de vivre semblait émanait d'elle et Takao l'observait distraitement.

\- Tu feras attention, t'as un peu de bave là, intervint Kagami en affichant un sourire inquiétant.

\- Quoi ? Demanda Takao en sortant de sa rêverie.

\- Pourquoi tu la regardes comme ça ? Demanda celui aux cheveux rouges d'un air suspicieux.

\- Je ne sais pas trop… Déclara le meneur en reportant à nouveau son regard sur la jeune fille qui dribblait devant eux. Elle joue vraiment très bien au basket.

Kagami acquiesça d'un signe de tête alors qu'un sourire naissait sur son visage, faisant disparaître la suspicion. C'est comme si penser à elle jouant au basket pouvait changer son état d'esprit en un clin d'oeil.

\- C'est vrai, fit-il avec fierté. Elle fait du basket depuis bien plus longtemps que moi je crois.

L'ailier aux cheveux flamboyants observa celle qu'il considérait comme sa soeur.

\- En plus, elle a un talent naturel pour ce sport, ajouta-t-il. Même si elle dit souvent le contraire.

\- Un talent ? Demanda le meneur aux cheveux noirs et aux grands yeux bleus. Tu parles de ses yeux ?

\- Non, répliqua Kagami. Sa détermination.

Takao releva les yeux vers la fille à petite carrure qui sautillait en faisant tourner le ballon sur son indexe. Ses longs cheveux noirs s'agitaient derrière elle, lâchés comme toujours. Même si Takao ne pouvait voir son visage puisqu'elle lui tournait le dos, il put clairement imaginer ses grands yeux verts au regard pénétrant dans son esprit et ils le firent frissonner. Quelle étrange fille.

Ils arrivèrent bientôt à l'immeuble blanc dans lequel vivaient Kagami et Emma. Le premier s'approcha de la porte puis se retourna, voyant qu'Emma ne le suivait pas. Celle-ci lui lança un regard insistant, cependant, son ami ne sembla pas comprendre et resta cloué sur place en observant les deux meneurs.

\- Tu peux y aller Taiga, je te rejoins bientôt, fit Emma avec agacement.

« Il faut vraiment tout lui expliquer à celui-là ! », pensa-t-elle en soupirant intérieurement.

\- Tu es sûre ? Tu n'as pas besoin d'aide ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Mais non bon sang ! Allez, rentre à la maison, j'arrive ! S'exclama-t-elle en tournant le dos à Takao pour fusiller Kagami du regard.

\- Okay, okay…

\- Je te vois encore, allez oust !

Kagami finit par pousser la porte de l'immeuble et s'engouffrer dans le hall. Emma se retourna alors vers Takao avec un sourire un peu plus timide que d'habitude.

\- Je suis vraiment désolée de ne pas m'être présentée plus tôt à toi, s'excusa-t-elle. Je suis vraiment tête en l'air et en plus, j'ai beaucoup trop aimé faire du basket avec toi pour me soucier d'autre chose.

\- C'est pas grave, répondit-il d'un ton amusé. Mais je ne te cache pas que j'avais fini par penser que tu le faisais exprès.

Elle tendit la main vers lui et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

\- Faisons les choses comme il faut : je suis enchantée, Takao Kazunari. Je m'appelle Emma Morgan.

Takao tendit lui aussi sa main pour serrer celle d'Emma. Son coeur battait la chamade lorsqu'il l'attrapa. « Emma Morgan », répéta-t-il mentalement.

\- C'est un plaisir, répondit-il avec un sourire qui semblait assuré.

\- Pour moi aussi, assura-t-elle.

Takao était presque sûr d'avoir vu ses joues rosir.

\- J'ai une question, intervint-il en la regardant.

\- Demande-moi, je te dirais. Je te dois bien ça.

\- Pourquoi tu m'as dit que tu étais américaine ? S'enquit-il.

\- Je n'ai jamais dit que j'étais américaine. Je t'ai dit que j'étais en Californie avant de venir ici, mais je n'y étais que pour régler une… Situation de crise. En réalité, je suis française et je jouais encore dans un club français à Paris jusqu'en juin dernier.

Ses poings se serrèrent à cette mention.

\- J'ai donc mal interprété, conclut Takao.

Emma hocha la tête et retrouva le sourire.

\- Bon bah… J'y vais, sinon Taiga va se faire des films ou je ne sais trop quoi, fit-elle.

\- D'accord, approuva Takao.

\- Tu as ton téléphone sur toi ? Demanda-t-elle finalement.

\- Euh… Non je ne l'ai pas, pourquoi ça ?

\- Je te laisse encore une fois trouver la réponse à cette question tout seul, soupira Emma.

Voyant qu'il ne comprenait toujours pas, elle eut un petit rire.

\- Je voulais te donner mon numéro, tu sais, c'est beaucoup plus pratique pour parler.

Takao sentit son visage prendre un air étonné bien malgré lui cependant, il parvint tout de même à lui adresser un sourire insolent dont il avait le secret, suivi d'un haussement d'épaules.

\- Bon, ça ne fait rien, déclara-t-elle en lui souriant une dernière fois. A très bientôt Takao.

Elle lui adressa un petit signe de la main puis se tourna vers l'immeuble. Takao la regarda s'éloigner, le sourire aux lèvres. Il savait enfin qui elle était.

—

Lorsqu'Emma poussa la porte de l'appartement, elle se retrouva face à Kagami. Il l'attendait, une spatule à la main, les bras croisés sur son torse, les sourcils froncés.

\- C'est pas trop tôt ! Lança-t-il.

\- Ça va, on a à peine parlé cinq minutes, marmonna-t-elle.

Elle déposa le ballon par terre et s'étira.

\- Tu devrais vraiment te détendre, ajouta-t-elle.

\- Bon ramène toi, j'ai commencé à cuisiner, fit-il en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

\- Okay ! S'exclama son amie avec enthousiasme.

Alors qu'Emma commençait à verser des ingrédients dans un saladier pour faire une sauce, elle releva la tête vers Kagami, de l'anxiété lisible sur son visage.

\- Dis Taiga… Tu lui as dit quoi à Tatsuya quand tu l'as vu ? S'enquit-elle.

Kagami soupira en enfournant un moule.

\- Rien, répondit-il. Je l'ai simplement salué et il était très sympa avec moi, comme à chaque fois que je le croise depuis la dernière Winter Cup.

\- Donc il ne sait pas que…

\- Non.

\- Bon, c'est tant mieux comme ça, approuva-t-elle vivement en mélangeant.

Son frère la regarda avec beaucoup de sérieux alors qu'elle avait détourné les yeux.

\- Tu sais qu'il va finir par l'apprendre, lança Kagami.

Emma se crispa.

\- Par Alex, ou par des rumeurs ou encore par des magazines de basket lycéen. Dès que tu commenceras les matches dans ta nouvelle équipe, il saura que tu es ici.

Cette fois, elle tressaillit. Elle n'y avait pas vraiment pensé avant.

\- Nous verrons bien, déclara-t-elle en haussant les épaules, un sourire sur le visage. Je ne dois pas me préoccuper de ça mais plutôt de ma future équipe ! Mes rendez-vous avec les coaches commencent la semaine prochaine !

Malgré ce qu'elle en disait, une voix familière résonnait sans cesse dans son esprit. Une voix qu'elle essayait de taire…

 _\- Je crois que je t'aime, Emma._

Elle ne parvenait pas à la faire taire.

Kagami la regarda à nouveau avec sérieux alors qu'elle évitait une nouvelle fois son regard, commençant à chantonner joyeusement. Enfin, était-ce vraiment joyeux ?

* * *

Et voilà pour ce petit chapitre ! Vous avez apprécié ? N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, vos déceptions, vos attentes, ce que vous avez aimé, et si vous avez des questions à les poser ! En tout cas, je vous dit à demain pour ceux qui suivent la fic anglaise que je publie sur Naruto et à la semaine prochaine pour le chapitre 5 des yeux du faucon. Bisous et bye bye !

\- Maude-chan


	5. Chapitre 5 : Un vent de changement

Hello les petits amis ! Eh oui je publie le chapitre de cette semaine un jeudi parce que demain soir je serai trop occupée pour publier, je préfère donc être en avance plutôt qu'en retard. En tout cas, je tiens vraiment à remercier les lecteurs qui suivent, favoritent et commentent (oui encore mais je trouve ça important de le redire), alors merci merci vous êtes géniaux !

Cette semaine, nous découvrons le chapitre 5 qui s'appelle "Un vent de changement", il est un peu plus court que les autres mais j'espère que vous l'aimerez bien, il va marquer un tournant dans l'histoire ! Allez, bonne lecture à vous amis lecteurs !

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 : Un vent de changement**

\- Emma et Takao se connaissent ?

Furihata fronça les sourcils en entendant cette nouvelle.

\- Ouais, je l'ai découvert ce samedi, répondit distraitement Kagami en attrapant un petit calamar dans son bento avec ses baguettes.

\- J'aurais pas parié là-dessus, déclara le meneur remplaçant de Seirin.

\- Moi non plus, ajouta Kuroko.

Kagami eut un petit rire froid. Il avait vraiment l'air agacé.

\- C'est même pas ça le pire. Ils se connaissent depuis des semaines et elle ne lui avait jamais dit son nom, vous y croyez vous ?

\- C'est tout à fait le genre de Morgan-san je trouve, intervint Kuroko. Elle est tellement passionnée par le basket qu'elle en oublie tout le reste. Un peu comme toi Kagami-kun.

L'ailier s'esclaffa à nouveau puis sourit.

\- Ouais si tu le dis…

\- Mais au fait, pourquoi est-ce que tu nous racontes tout ça, Kagami-kun ? C'est sa vie privée, fit remarquer le petit aux cheveux bleu clair.

\- Ouais je sais bien, mais ce qui me dérange dans tout ça, c'est de le voir lui tourner autour ! S'écria celui à la chevelure flamboyante.

\- Je croyais que tu appréciais Takao, intervint Furihata.

\- Oui bien sûr il est sympa, mais pas quand il lui fait du charme.

Furihata leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Je suis sûr que tu en rajoutes !

\- En plus, Morgan-san est vraiment le genre de personne qui n'a pas besoin d'aide parce qu'elle est suffisamment forte pour tout faire elle-même, ajouta Kuroko en fusillant Kagami du regard. Tu la maternes.

Kagami préféra se tourner vers la fenêtre de la salle de classe. Ils se trompaient lourdement tous les deux. Chacun a besoin d'aide à un moment dans sa vie et Emma, c'était maintenant qu'elle avait besoin de la sienne. Mais eux, ils n'en avaient aucune idée, évidemment.

—

Le fait qu'Emma et Takao se connaissent était relativement anodin et aurait pu rester inconnu des autres si la conversation de Kagami, Kuroko et Furihata était restée entre eux. Cependant, ce n'était pas le cas, et à présent, tous les senpai de l'équipe étaient au courant. Pourquoi cela avait-il de l'importance ? Parce que chacun savait qu'Izuki n'était pas indifférent à la nouvelle venue aux yeux de Faucon.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ? Demanda Izuki en se tournant brusquement vers Furihata.

Hyûga partit en fou rire.

\- Ah, tu t'es mis dans de beaux draps mon petit, s'écria-t-il sans cesser de rire.

\- C'est facile de se moquer quand on a une copine, Hyûga, marmonna Izuki.

\- Ce que tu peux dire comme bêtises ! S'exclama le capitaine à lunettes en rougissant.

\- Ah oui ? Alors tu essayes de me faire croire que Riko et toi…

Kyoshi apparut de derrière son casier, à moitié changé.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? S'enquit-il avec un grand sourire.

\- Tais toi, idiot ! Le coupa Hyûga qui s'était à nouveau mis à rire. Laisse faire les choses !

\- Bon réponds moi maintenant, Furi, insista Izuki en le transperçant de son regard d'aigle gris.

\- Ben tout ce que je sais c'est qu'ils se connaissent, voilà tout ! Déclara précipitamment Furihata.

\- Et alors la partie où Kagami te dit que Takao lui fait du charme, c'est quoi ? Demanda Izuki avec plus de calme, bras croisés sur le torse.

\- Ecoute Izuki, moi j'en sais trop rien, répondit Furihata en enfilant son short. C'est tout ce que Kagami nous a dit.

\- Pour quelqu'un qui ne sait pas, tu parles beaucoup, Furi-kun, fit remarquer Kuroko.

\- AAAAAAAAAAAAH ! S'exclamèrent tous les présents dans le vestiaire.

Hyûga fit un bond et eut l'air terrifié.

\- T'es là depuis quand toi ?! S'écria-t-il.

\- Depuis le début, capitaine.

\- C'est pas possible, ça fait un an et on s'y fait toujours pas ! Ajouta Koganei en se frappant le visage de sa paume.

Le joueur fantôme se leva du banc sur lequel il était assis depuis déjà dix minutes.

\- Je souhaiterais ajouter, Furi-kun, que tu as de la chance que Kagami-kun ne sois pas là, ça ne lui plairait pas que tu t'amuses à raconter ça à tout le monde, renchérit Kuroko.

\- Je sais pas moi, ça m'est venu comme ça ! Glapit ce dernier. J'avais oublié qu'Izuki…

\- Arrête ta phrase ici s'il te plaît, ça ne m'aidera pas à rester calme si tu la continues, le coupa le meneur aux yeux gris.

Koganei fronça les sourcils.

\- Tiens… D'ailleurs il est où Kagami ?

\- Je n'en ai aucune idée, répondit Kuroko.

\- Il doit avoir prévenu Riko je pense, il sait très bien que s'il ne le fait pas elle le tuera, conclut Hyûga en sortant des vestiaires. Je vais demander à la coach !

La porte se referma derrière lui. Izuki enfila son t-shirt, toujours agacé. Cependant, il avait tout de même l'air calme, c'était un joueur toujours très posé.

\- C'est quand même dommage pour toi Izuki ! Commença Kyoshi. A chaque fois qu'une fille te plaît…

\- Non, arrête toi là aussi, ça vaut mieux, assura le meneur aux yeux d'aigle.

\- Comme tu voudras, répondit Kyoshi en souriant et en sortant des vestiaires.

\- La prochaine fois je me tairai, marmonna Furihata en sortant à son tour.

Izuki soupira en ajustant ses chaussettes. Contrairement à Hyûga et Kyoshi, Izuki, lui, ne trouvait rien d'amusant aux nouvelles et ressentait un profond agacement pour le meneur aux yeux de faucon. Takao n'avait pas pu se contenter d'être son rival au basket et l'était devenu inconsciemment dans un autre domaine, tout aussi sérieux. En plus, il n'était pas du genre à insister sur les différences d'âge et le respect dû aux aînés contrairement à Hyûga cependant, Takao était plus jeune que lui et le jeune homme se sentait excédé d'être une fois de plus inférieur à lui.

\- Tout ça me donne encore plus l'impression que c'est toujours à moi que ça arrive ce genre de choses, marmonna-t-il.

\- Tu parles de Morgan-san ? S'enquit Kuroko.

Le meneur se tourna vers lui.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai dit ça à voix haute, je ne tiens pas vraiment à en parler tant que ça, répondit-il.

\- Je vais te dire une chose, et tu en feras ce que tu veux, commença l'expert en passes. D'après moi, Kagami ne sait pas vraiment analyser les sentiments de Morgan-san, et je pense sincèrement qu'elle n'éprouve rien de fort pour Takao pour l'instant. D'ailleurs, je pense qu'elle est trop plongée dans le basket pour réaliser que plusieurs personnes ont les yeux posés sur elle.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? S'enquit Izuki, les sourcils froncés.

\- Je veux dire que pour l'instant, elle n'est probablement pas fixée, répondit simplement Kuroko.

Le visage du meneur s'éclaira d'un air étonné. Et si Kuroko avait raison ?

\- Enfin, je n'en sais pas plus que les autres sur ses sentiments et elle me semble assez indéchiffrable mais… Ça ne te coûte rien de lui faire part de ce que tu penses, ajouta le passeur.

\- Je vois… C'est gentil de ta part de me dire ça.

Izuki soupira puis sortit des vestiaires à son tour, accompagné de Kuroko. Tant pis, il n'abandonnerait pas aussi vite. Après tout, rien ne certifiait qu'il se passât quoi que ce soit entre ces deux-là, Kuroko avait raison. Ils arrivèrent devant Riko et le reste de l'équipe qui attendaient au centre du terrain. Il ne manquait plus que Kagami et Emma.

\- Hé coach, il est où Kagami ? S'enquit Koganei.

\- Il est parti accompagner Emma à Shutoku, expliqua Riko en serrant sa plaquette dans ses bras. Elle ne savait pas comment y aller.

\- Shutoku ? S'enquit Izuki, suspicieux.

Hyûga et Kyoshi ricanèrent dans le dos du meneur et celui-ci leur adressa un regard meurtrier.

\- Oui, c'est l'une des trois équipes avec lesquelles elle pourrait jouer. D'après ce qu'Emma m'a dit, c'est l'équipe qu'elle est le plus susceptible d'intégrer alors, préparez vous à ne plus trop la voir s'entraîner avec nous, prévint Riko.

\- Dommage, les matches d'entraînement avec elle étaient vraiment utiles à toute l'équipe, fit Koganei, déçu.

\- C'est clair, en plus, ses blagues à elle étaient amusantes, ajouta Kyoshi.

\- Hé c'est pas la peine d'en rajouter Kyoshi, ça veut dire quoi « ses blagues à elle » ?! S'exclama Izuki, mécontent.

Tous les autres rirent alors que Kagami arrivait dans le gymnase en s'excusant pour le retard - sans Emma. Décidément, Izuki allait de mauvaise surprise en mauvaise surprise aujourd'hui. D'abord, une interrogation surprise de littérature, puis un entraînement supplémentaire alors qu'ils n'en avaient d'ordinaire pas le lundi, Takao et Emma qui s'entendaient très bien et finalement Emma qui allait probablement étudier à Shutoku. Une chose était sûre, le lendemain ne pourrait pas être pire et cela le rassura un peu.

—

Takao entra dans les vestiaires avec un grand sourire. Il enleva sa chemise et la remplaça vite par son t-shirt de sport. Lorsque Midorima entra, ce dernier remarqua que Takao était de meilleure humeur que d'habitude, apparemment c'était possible.

\- Salut Shin-chan ! La forme ?

\- Bonjour Takao.

L'arrière aux cheveux verts enleva à son tour sa chemise pour la remplacer par un t-shirt violet avec un petit crabe bleu dans le dos.

\- Ton t-shirt c'est l'objet chanceux du jour pour les cancers ? S'enquit Takao, la mine guillerette. Toujours aussi moches, ces objets !

\- Non, idiot, il s'agit simplement de mon t-shirt. L'objet chanceux d'aujourd'hui est une agrafeuse et je vais bientôt te montrer à quoi elle peut me servir si tu ne te tais pas sous peu, fit Midorima, menaçant.

\- Désolé Shin, je voulais pas t'offenser voyons ! S'exclama Takao en riant.

Midorima continua de se changer en silence alors que Takao fixait le plafond des vestiaires avec un grand sourire. Son ami soupira, partagé entre l'agacement et la curiosité.

\- On peut savoir pourquoi tu souris comme ça ? Demanda-t-il finalement.

\- Ah ça t'intéresse hein ?

\- Non, mais dis-moi quand même, répliqua-t-il froidement.

\- Emma Morgan, répondit Takao avec un grand sourire.

Midorima fronça les sourcils.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu me chantes ?

\- C'est son nom ! S'exclama le brun. C'est le nom de cette fille dont je te parlais, celle qui a L'Oeil du faucon.

\- Quoi ? Tu le connais ? S'étonna Midorima, malgré son aptitude à conserver une mine froide et impassible.

Takao enfila ses chaussures rapidement puis se laissa à nouveau tomber sur le banc avec un sourire.

\- Oui ! Elle me l'a dit samedi !

\- Je vois, et à part son nom, que sais-tu d'autre sur elle ?

\- Je sais que…

Il réfléchit un instant sous le regard exaspéré de Midorima.

\- Bon d'accord je sais pas grand chose, avoua-t-il. Mais c'est un début.

\- Je vois.

\- Si ! Je sais aussi qu'elle vit chez Kagami, s'exclama Takao.

\- Chez ce lourdaud ? Fit Midorima, dédaigneux. Pourquoi donc ?

\- Parce qu'ils sont amis depuis longtemps, voilà pourquoi.

\- Bon, si tu le dis. Allez, allons-y Takao, déclara Midorima en quittant les vestiaires.

L'arrière aux cheveux verts jouait la carte de l'impassibilité cependant il était tout de même plutôt surpris que Takao s'intéresse autant à quelqu'un. D'ailleurs, Midorima lui même n'était pas certain du genre d'intérêt qu'il lui portait. Restait à voir quel genre de fille était cette Emma Morgan. Il se souvint du beau visage qu'il avait vu sur les gradins et rougit imperceptiblement. A vrai dire, Midorima avait plutôt hâte de la rencontrer lui aussi.

Ils entrèrent sur le terrain et rejoignirent le reste de l'équipe. Otsubo leur adressa un sourire amical et tous se saluèrent. Bientôt, leur coach s'approcha d'eux.

\- Salut les garçons.

\- Bonjour coach !

\- Aujourd'hui est une séance assez spéciale, j'en suis désolé mais je vais vous demander de vous occuper de l'entraînement seuls aujourd'hui, déclara-t-il en jetant un coup d'oeil aux papiers qu'il tenait dans ses mains.

\- Oui bien sûr coach, approuva Otsubo. Je peux vous demander pourquoi ?

\- J'ai un entretien un peu spécial aujourd'hui, je vais accueillir une jeune fille qui souhaiterait intégrer l'équipe féminine, chuchota-t-il.

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'on parle à voix basse coach ? S'enquit Miyaji, poings sur les hanches.

\- Parce que je vais lui conseiller de ne pas intégrer l'équipe, répondit-il simplement.

\- Quoi ? S'exclama Takao. Comment ça ?

Tous les autres avaient l'air perdu et le coach jeta un nouveau regard aux papiers qu'il avait en mains.

\- Son palmarès est impressionnant pour une fille de son âge, expliqua le coach toujours en baissant la voix. Elle est allée en compétition nationale chaque année depuis son année de quatrième, l'année dernière elle était meneuse titulaire et capitaine d'une équipe qui s'est qualifiée pour un championnat national alors qu'elle n'était qu'en seconde, et ses statistiques sont impressionnantes, énuméra le coach.

Les joueurs de l'équipe masculine le regardèrent avec étonnement. Pourquoi refuser une telle joueuse alors que son palmarès était au moins aussi impressionnant que le leur ? Midorima arqua un sourcil. A l'entendre, il parlait d'Akashi au féminin.

\- Elle perdrait son temps à Shutoku, conclut le coach en jetant un coup d'oeil à l'autre terrain.

Tous se tournèrent vers l'autre terrain et regardèrent les joueuses de l'équipe féminine un instant. L'une s'apprêtait à tirer depuis la raquette mais lorsqu'elle shoota, la balle lui échappa des mains et elle tomba au sol sans même avoir dépassé sa tête. Une joueuse à lunettes qui dribblait ne vit pas la balle en question et vint trébucher dessus. Elle s'étala de tout son long alors que les autres s'affolaient et se précipitaient vers elles.

Tous soupirèrent puis se tournèrent les uns vers les autres. Certes. Encore que, certaines d'entre elles n'étaient pas si mauvaises que cela, et d'autres semblaient avoir du potentiel. De plus, deux joueuses étaient d'un gabarit impressionnant, dépassant le mètre quatre-vingt et deux autres s'en approchaient grandement.

\- Mais dites coach, peut-être que ça pourrait changer les choses justement ! S'exclama Takao.

\- J'en doute fort malheureusement, répondit le coach d'un air affligé. Voilà pourquoi je vais lui conseiller de rejoindre Senshinkan ou Seiho voire peut-être même Tôô. Certes ce sont nos rivaux, cependant, le destin des grands joueurs comme elle est d'intégrer une bonne équipe. Hors, l'équipe féminine de Shutoku ne l'est pas, conclut-il.

Les joueurs s'échangèrent des regards affligés. Certes, elles n'étaient pas des joueuses hors-pair, cependant, elles méritaient au moins qu'on croie en elle. Elles restaient des joueuses de basket et qui plus est, du lycée Shutoku, tout comme eux.

\- Bon, elle doit déjà m'attendre, je dois y aller. A plus tard les garçons, déclara le coach en s'éloignant rapidement.

L'entraînement de ce lundi fut plus difficile que d'habitude puisque Miyaji en avait pris les rennes. Il n'avait pas accepté leur défaite du samedi contre Seirin et il voulait prendre sa revanche. Ils retournèrent donc aux vestiaires aussi vite que l'aurait fait un groupe de tortues très âgées. Les muscles de Takao étaient douloureux et il grimaça lorsqu'il s'étira alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir. Il poussa la porte et son coeur rata plusieurs battements d'un coup.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? S'enquit-il en reprenant son sang froid. Tu apparais toujours là où on t'attend le moins !

Elle était là, face à lui, petite, cheveux noirs, grands yeux verts, tâches de rousseur.

\- Désolée ! Répondit Emma en souriant. J'ai attendu la fin de ton entraînement pour passer te voir, j'avais un entretien avec votre coach, expliqua-t-elle.

\- C'était donc de toi qu'il parlait !

Miyaji, Otsubo et Kimura sortirent simultanément des vestiaires, sac sur le dos et parurent étonnés de la voir.

\- Hé mais c'est ton américaine ! S'exclama Miyaji.

\- Française, répondit Emma en lui adressant un clin d'oeil.

Ils la regardèrent tous avec un air ahuri. Soudain, derrière eux, la porte des vestiaires s'ouvrit à nouveau et Midorima s'extirpa de la pièce. Lui aussi eut l'air étonné de la revoir.

\- Pardon, je ne me suis pas présentée, fit-elle avec un nouveau sourire. Emma Morgan.

\- Un plaisir, déclarèrent-ils tous en coeur.

Le vice-capitaine de l'équipe s'approcha d'elle et lui serra la main.

\- Moi c'est Miyaji, eux c'est Otsubo et Kimura.

Otsubo lui adressa un grand sourire.

\- On est ravis de rencontrer le porte-bonheur de notre équipe ! S'exclama-t-il.

\- Le porte-bonheur ? S'enquit-elle, un peu désarçonnée.

\- Takao t'expliquera, renchérit Miyaji.

Le meneur de l'équipe soupira devant la bêtise de son capitaine et de son vice-capitaine.

\- Bonjour, ajouta Midorima.

Il se tenait un peu en retrait et elle ne l'avait pas encore vu ni salué. La jeune fille sentit son pouls s'accélérer sensiblement. En effet, elle était une grande fan de Midorima et ne s'était pas mentalement préparée à le rencontrer aujourd'hui. Un joueur si doué qui la saluait comme si de rien était…

\- Oh bonjour, répondit-elle avec mesure. Ravie de te rencontrer, Shintaro Midorima.

\- De même, fit-il froidement.

Miyaji s'approcha de Takao et Emma.

\- Pourquoi es-tu ici au fait ? S'enquit-il, les sourcils froncés. Je voudrais pas être tatillon mais tu portes l'uniforme de Seirin quand même.

\- Comme je le disais à Takao, j'avais un entretien avec votre coach, expliqua-t-elle en se tournant vers le vice-capitaine.

Tous la regardèrent avec étonnement. Comment une fille si petite pouvait être aussi douée pour le basket ?

\- C'est de toi dont il nous a parlé ?! S'exclama Kimura. Hé ben ! T'en as fait des choses, d'après ce qu'il nous a dit. Le coach est fan en tout cas.

Midorima posa son regard sur cette fille à petite carrure et la jaugea. Presque quarante centimètres les séparaient et pourtant, elle parvenait à shooter, comme lui, au moins jusqu'à la ligne médiane. Il se souvint de toutes les statistiques qu'avait mentionnées le coach et les associa à la jeune fille aux cheveux noirs qu'il avait sous les yeux. Peut-être que Takao avait raison quant il disait que même lui ne demeurerait pas indifférent… A l'instant où cette pensée lui traversa l'esprit, les grands yeux émeraudes d'Emma se posèrent sur lui, comme si elle tentait de le scanner.

\- On peut dire que tu lui avais fait bonne impression avant même qu'il ne te rencontre, fit remarquer Otsubo avec amusement. Il parlait de toi comme du messie.

La jeune fille se détourna de Midorima pour continuer la conversation.

\- Ouais, je veux bien te croire, j'ai d'ailleurs compris pourquoi, fit Emma avec un peu de tristesse.

\- Oui malheureusement les filles de Shutoku ne sons pas super bien entraînées, ajouta Takao, un peu déçu.

Tous se regardèrent silencieusement un instant.

\- Eh bien… Nous on va y aller, déclara Otsubo avec un sourire bienveillant en poussant tous les autres vers la sortie. A bientôt peut-être si tu choisis Shutoku !

\- Compte là-dessus ! S'exclama la petite brune. Ils sont gentils tes coéquipiers, ajouta-t-elle à l'adresse de Takao, une fois les autres partis.

\- C'est vrai, admit-il en commençant à marcher.

Ils avancèrent silencieusement jusqu'à la grille du lycée. Takao, lui, jetait de discrets coups d'oeil à son interlocutrice.

\- Tu veux qu'on rentre ensemble ? S'enquit-il après un moment d'hésitation.

\- J'y comptais bien, répondit-elle avec un sourire.

\- Au fait, commença Takao.

\- Oui ?

\- Tu ne m'a pas dit…

Il hésita un instant.

\- Qu'y a-t-il Takao ?

\- Dans quel lycée vas-tu aller ?

Emma eut un petit rire puis recommença à marcher sous le regard attentif de Takao.

\- J'ai observé un peu les filles de Shutoku et je dois avouer que ce que j'ai vu n'était pas si terrible que cela. Je dirais même qu'elles ont toutes un bon potentiel et qu'on devrait être capable de tirer beaucoup d'elle, que ce soit par leur agilité, leur endurance, leur physique, leur précision, elles ont toutes une particularité, commença Emma avec sérieux. Cependant, elles sont mal entraînées et n'ont pour l'instant aucun atout, il faudrait un miracle pour faire d'elles de vraies joueuse en moins d'un an. Ce serait un véritable défi, et moi…

Elle se retourna vers Takao avec un immense sourire sur le visage et des étincelles vertes dans les yeux.

\- … J'adore les défis.

* * *

Alors, que pensez-vous de son choix ? Personnellement j'aurais fait le même haha. Enfin, j'ai hâte d'avoir vos retours et de publier le chapitre 6 qui s'appelle "Premier jour à Shutoku". Je vous souhaite une super semaine et vous dit à bientôt, bisous !

\- Maude-chan


	6. Chapitre 6 : Premier jour à Shutoku

Salut les amis ! Cette semaine je publie le chapitre 6 ! (Et bien vendredi cette fois, pas d'empêchement cette semaine). Merci d'avoir lu le chapitre de la semaine dernière, j'espère de tout coeur que celui de cette semaine saura vous emporter dans cet univers et qu'il vous plaira !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 : Premier jour à Shutoku**

\- On a beau dire ce qu'on veut, ils savent pas y faire niveau fringues à Shutoku, s'esclaffa Kagami.

Emma était en train de s'observer dans le miroir à côté de la porte d'entrée et grimaça en entendant ses paroles.

\- Tais-toi Taiga, tu trouves toujours tous les défauts du monde à ce lycée, marmonna-t-elle.

\- C'est pas de ma faute si ce bahut arrive à rendre austère un uniforme alors même que la jupe est plus courte qu'à Seirin, se défendit-il. D'ailleurs, tire un peu dessus là que tu y es, c'est abusé !

\- N'importe quoi ! Répliqua-t-elle en gonflant les joues.

\- Je suis capable de te dire de quelle couleur tes sous-vêtements sont, alors n'ose pas me dire que c'est faux !

Emma se tourna vers lui avec un air redoutable et enragé.

\- Parfait ! Je t'écoute !

\- Bordeaux, répondit-il en prenant nonchalamment une nouvelle bouchée de sa barre de céréales.

Emma jura alors que ses joues prenaient la même teinte que ses sous-vêtements et tira sur sa jupe. Elle portait une chemise blanche à manches longues qui épousait parfaitement le contour de sa très généreuse poitrine. D'ailleurs, Emma n'avait pas de généreux que sa poitrine, de manière générale, on ne pouvait la décrire comme étant mince. Elle avait aussi des courbes au niveau des hanches ainsi que des cuisses, cependant, le tout était musclé et n'enlevait rien à son charme. Au col de sa chemise, il y avait une cravate en forme de fil attachée comme un noeud. La jupe, courte, était grise et le gilet en laine qui couvrait la chemise était noir. Finalement, elle portait des chaussettes blanches qui lui arrivaient à mi-mollets ainsi que des mocassins marron.

\- J'confirme, c'est pas terrible, déclara le lycéen aux cheveux rouges.

\- Arrête de dire ça ! Je me sens ridicule et j'ai plus envie d'y aller maintenant ! S'écria Emma en le fusillant du regard.

Kagami avait remarqué qu'elle jouait nerveusement avec ses cheveux ce matin là. Plus encore que d'habitude.

\- Mais heureusement pour l'uniforme, c'est toi qui le porte alors tu redresses le niveau, fit-il en souriant.

\- C'est ça, essaye de te rattraper, marmonna-t-elle, vexée.

Elle attrapa sa besace marron sur le sol et la mit à son épaule. Emma leva le regard vers Kagami et s'approcha de lui, les bras ouverts. Son ami lui adressa un sourire amusé puis consentit à l'étreindre.

\- Ne vas pas croire que je fais ça parce que j'ai peur hein, fit-elle d'une voix forte.

\- Loin de moi cette idée, ironisa-t-il.

\- Je fais ça parce que je t'aime bien, c'est tout, répliqua Emma.

Kagami eut un petit rire. D'accord, après tout elle avait le droit de revendiquer sa peur ou de ne pas le faire. Il l'étreignit encore un peu puis déclara :

\- Tu devrais peut-être y aller, là, tu vas finir par rater ton bus.

Emma se détacha de lui et jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre.

\- Mais c'est qu'il a raison pour une fois, en plus ! S'exclama-t-elle en attrapant ses clés et en ouvrant la porte.

\- Hé j'ai très bien entendu ! S'écria Kagami.

\- A ce soir ! Annonça-t-elle en refermant la porte.

« Courage », pensa Kagami en regardant la porte se refermer derrière elle.

—

« Il y en a du monde ici ! », pensa Emma en jetant un regard autour d'elle. Elle venait de descendre du bus et avait dépassé la grille du lycée. Il était moins beau que Seirin et aussi plus vieux, mais restait tout de même un très grand lycée, prestigieux et bien entretenu. Alors qu'elle avançait d'un pas vif jusqu'aux portes du hall, elle se sentit mal à l'aise. Trop de regards se posaient sur elle. « Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde me regarde comme ça ? ». Même lors de son premier jour à Seirin, les gens ne l'avaient pas dévisagée de la sorte. Lorsqu'elle passa devant des petits groupes d'élèves, il lui sembla même entendre des chuchotements plutôt désagréables. De tout son coeur, elle espérait croiser quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait, n'importe qui, même Miyaji ou Kimura, car en cet instant, elle ne se sentait pas à sa place. Plusieurs filles accompagnées de quelques garçons détaillaient son ensemble et son physique d'un air mauvais, d'autres la regardaient avec une curiosité non-dissimulée. Emma se hâta de rentrer dans le hall pour échapper à tous ces regards. Elle passa finalement les grandes portes et y parvint. Elle soupira en découvrant avec joie que peu de personnes s'y trouvaient et qu'il s'agissait juste d'un lieu de passage où personne ne restait bien longtemps. Emma en profita pour se placer près d'une large colonne pour déplier et lire tranquillement son emploi du temps ainsi que le document explicatif qui allait avec. _« N'hésitez pas à susciter l'aide d'un de vos camarades »_ , lut-elle mentalement. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'oeil au groupe de filles qui l'avait suivie et qui continuait de la regarder d'un air mauvais. « Ouais, pour l'aide on repassera. Mieux vaut ne pas trop compter sur mes _camarades_ », pensa-t-elle en reportant son regard de faucon sur son emploi du temps.

\- T'as vu sa tête ? On dirait qu'elle a passé l'année dans un placard à balais…

\- C'est clair, d'ailleurs depuis quand Shutoku accepte d'accueillir des étrangers ?

\- En tout cas, elle se prend vraiment pour quelqu'un, ça se voit rien qu'à son visage…

Emma inspira profondément en fermant les yeux. Comment devait-elle réagir ? Son instinct lui disait de leur rendre la monnaie de leur pièce, évidemment, de se tourner vers elle et de leur répondre. Cependant, elle savait qu'il valait mieux éviter de faire du bruit dès son premier jour car comme l'avaient mentionné ses _camarades_ , Shutoku n'avait pas la réputation d'un lycée accueillant des étrangers, au contraire de Seirin et le coach du club avait dû insister auprès du directeur. Emma se contenta donc de serrer la mâchoire et de retourner au kanji qu'elle n'arrivait pas à lire.

Soudain, elle sentit deux mains se poser sur ses épaules et elle sursauta, crispant ses doigts sur son emploi du temps.

\- Ah ! C'est enfin moi qui te surprends ! S'exclama joyeusement une voix qu'elle connaissait bien.

Emma se retourna et le découvrit, ses courts cheveux noirs tombant de part et d'autre de son visage, ses grands yeux bleus, son sourire insolent.

\- Takao ! S'exclama-t-elle. Tu m'as fais peur.

Le jeune homme se départit de son sourire lorsqu'il découvrit le visage de son amie. Elle ne souriait pas comme d'habitude, il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas et il le voyait sur ses traits. Ses grands yeux verts semblaient perdus et elle-même semblait immergée dans ses pensées. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il l'avait rencontrée, elle avait l'air vulnérable.

\- Tu… Tu vas bien ? Fit-elle avec un tout petit sourire.

Il remarqua immédiatement qu'elle tentait de se reprendre, tant bien que mal. Il lui rendit finalement son sourire raté.

\- Moi oui, ça va mais toi tu t'en sors ? S'enquit-il avec sérieux.

\- Oui, c'est juste que depuis tout à l'heure ces gamines discutent à mon propos… Marmonna-t-elle. Et elles ont l'air de penser que je ne parle pas japonais…

Elle se tourna enfin vers le groupe de filles qui la suivait depuis son entrée à Shutoku et éleva la voix pour qu'elles l'entendent. Les filles froncèrent les sourcils en la voyant les regarder.

\- Non, je ne suis pas britannique mais française, maintenant si vous pouviez aller piailler plus loin ce serait génial, répliqua-t-elle d'une voix froide.

Les chuchotements cessèrent dans la seconde et les autres élèves qui passaient autour jetèrent un coup d'oeil à Emma qui se tenait aux côtés de Takao. Ce dernier explosa de rire en voyant les réactions des autres. Elle ne cesserait jamais de l'étonner. Emma retourna à la contemplation de son emploi du temps cependant elle ne parvenait vraiment pas à lire ce kanji et décida finalement de s'en remettre à Takao.

\- Excuse-moi, je n'arrive pas à lire ça, c'est quoi ? S'enquit-elle en lui présentant son emploi du temps.

\- C'est maths, répondit-il avec un nouveau sourire amusé.

\- D'accord, merci.

\- Tu vas t'en sortir ? Demanda Takao en lui jetant un coup d'oeil.

\- Honnêtement ? Je ne sais pas trop, répondit-elle en regardant la fiche explicative.

Il lui tendit la main.

\- Montre-moi ton emploi du temps, je serais ton humble guide.

\- Merci beaucoup ! S'exclama-t-elle avec joie.

Takao prit un instant pour détailler la fiche qu'il avait sous les yeux.

\- Hé mais… On est dans la même classe ! Remarqua-t-il.

\- Tant mieux, soupira Emma avec joie.

\- Bon… Bah ce sera encore plus facile de te guider alors. Suis-moi, fit-il en lui souriant à nouveau.

Ils avancèrent côte à côte vers les escaliers en direction de leur premier cours.

\- Je suis content de te voir porter l'uniforme de Shutoku, déclara Takao en lui jetant un coup d'oeil alors qu'ils arrivaient au premier étage.

\- Tu dis ça parce que la jupe est plus courte que celle de Seirin ? S'enquit Emma d'un air malicieux.

\- Non, s'esclaffa Takao. Je dis ça parce que maintenant tu n'es officiellement plus une adversaire.

Emma sourit.

\- C'est vrai, remarqua-t-elle. Je n'avais pas envisagé les choses comme ça du tout.

Ils continuèrent de plaisanter en parcourant le couloir du premier. D'après Takao, les blagues de la jeune fille étaient toujours aussi drôles et il prenait plaisir à discuter avec elle. Ils passèrent devant de nombreux élèves qui les regardaient étrangement et émettaient des hypothèses au sujet du duo. Emma était soulagée d'avoir trouvé Takao dans le hall, avec lui elle n'avait plus honte de parcourir ces couloirs qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Lui, était content de marcher à ses côtés, un genre de fierté l'envahissait. Soudain, alors qu'ils arrivaient dans un hall à l'intersection de quatre couloirs. Une voix retentit non loin d'eux.

\- Hé Takao !

Takao stoppa leur marche. Emma se tourna vers lui avec étonnement alors qu'il allait à la rencontre d'une autre jeune fille dans le couloir. La brune se contenta de le suivre jusqu'à l'autre fille. Emma remarqua qu'elle était jolie et avait l'air très avenant. Ses cheveux bruns arrivaient à ses épaules et ses grands yeux noisettes semblaient bienveillants. Elle adressa un immense sourire à Takao et sembla quelque peu surprise en posant son regard sur Emma. Les deux élèves se tenaient relativement près l'un de l'autre et une telle proximité n'avait pas échappé aux yeux noisettes de la jeune fille.

\- Salut Serina ! S'exclama Takao. Emma, voici Serina, elle est ailière dans l'équipe de basket.

\- Bonjour, déclara poliment Emma en lui souriant.

La dénommée Serina la regarda avec une méfiance qui ne figurait pas sur son visage quelques secondes plus tôt.

\- Emma est la nouvelle meneuse de l'équipe féminine, expliqua Takao.

\- Oh… Je vois, bienvenue, déclara finalement Serina en lui adressant enfin un tout petit sourire.

\- Merci, répondit la meneuse.

\- Tu attends Shiho ? S'enquit Takao en se tournant vers Serina.

Celle-ci approuva d'un signe de tête.

\- Bon, nous on va en cours, fit savoir le jeune homme aux yeux bleus. On se voit à l'entraînement ?

\- Oui, à tout à l'heure, approuva Serina d'un air morose.

Puis, les deux meneurs se remirent en route après que Takao ait adressé un signe de la main à Serina. Ils arrivèrent finalement devant la salle de leur classe, 1-3. Emma balaya du regard les élèves de la classe et remarqua Midorima. Son visage dépassait la foule d'une vingtaine de centimètres et il était très repérable. Il la regardait d'un air froid et lui adressa un rapide et poli signe de tête lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent. Emma le lui rendit, le coeur battant. Une fille de taille moyenne qui se tenait non loin d'Emma lui adressa un sourire amical. Elle portait deux nattes châtains et des lunettes et tenait dans ses mains un magazine de botanique.

\- Tu verras, chuchota Takao à son oreille. On dirait pas comme ça, mais les élèves de cette classe sont sympa.

Emma se contenta d'acquiescer. « En effet, on dirait pas… », pensa-t-elle en jetant un coup d'oeil à des filles qui la fusillaient du regard. Elle décida de tourner la tête de l'autre côté, cependant, un groupe de garçons la regardait d'un air affable. Elle soupira puis se tourna vers Takao. Il était le seul avec qui elle se sentait bien ici. Comme pour confirmer ce fait, il lui adressa un grand sourire insolent, un sourire dont seul lui avait le secret.

La professeure arriva quelques minutes plus tard, mettant par la même occasion fin aux chuchotements des élèves. Elle avait de longs cheveux auburn et de grands yeux noirs. Elle ouvrit doucement la porte et les laissa entrer. Lorsqu'Emma passa devant elle à côté de Takao, la professeure s'adressa à elle d'une voix bienveillante.

\- Emma ?

\- Oui, madame, répondit-elle.

Lorsqu'Emma passa la porte, elle n'eut d'autre choix que de rester debout près du bureau puisqu'elle ne savait pas où s'installer. Elle regarda les autres s'asseoir à leur table et l'observer avec curiosité. Voir autant de regards posés sur elle la rendait malade et elle sentit son ventre se tordre de douleur. Elle reporta son regard sur la fenêtre à sa droite. Lorsque la professeure referma la porte, elle s'approcha d'Emma et vint se tenir debout à ses côtés.

\- Bonjour à tous.

\- Bonjour madame Yasashi.

\- Aujourd'hui dans notre classe nous accueillons une nouvelle élève, déclara-t-elle à l'ensemble de la classe en désignant Emma d'un signe de la main.

Elle se tourna vers la petite silhouette aux cheveux noirs qui lâcha enfin la fenêtre du regard.

\- Présente-toi, lui dit-elle avec douceur. Ton nom, ton origine, ton âge et ton club.

Emma acquiesça puis consentit enfin à se tourner vers les élèves. Tant de visages l'observaient. Elle avala sa salive puis entre-ouvrit lentement la bouche pour parler. Son ventre se tordit à nouveau de douleur. Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils la regardaient tous comme ça ? On aurait cru qu'ils la détestaient et qu'ils auraient voulu la voir quitter la pièce immédiatement, ou n'était-ce que l'imagination de la jeune fille qui lui faisait penser cela ? La bouche d'Emma se referma. Elle ne pouvait plus parler car des chuchotements avaient commencé à s'élever des tables. Un soupir s'éleva au beau milieu de la salle : Midorima regardait avec dédain les élèves de sa classes qui s'étaient mis à discuter sans respect pour leur camarade et bientôt, le regard de l'arrière aux cheveux verts se posa cette fois sur la jeune fille qui se tenait debout devant eux. Il fit perdre contenance à Emma. Ce qu'elle lisait dans ses yeux était étrange, un peu comme s'il voulait lui dire « Alors, c'est tout ? Tu vas t'arrêter pour si peu ? » et il avait raison. Elle ne pouvait pas se laisser vaincre ainsi.

Emma cherchait désespérément de l'aide, elle ne savait plus quoi faire. Ce sentiment était rare chez elle, Emma n'était jamais déstabilisée. Elle savait toujours quoi faire. Pourtant, face à tous ces gens qui semblaient la détester, elle n'en avait plus aucune idée. Son regard se posa sur la fille aux lunettes qui lui avait souri à l'entrée de la classe. Elle lui adressa un nouveau sourire encourageant. Emma serra les poings, tentant de reprendre contenance et son regard vert rencontra de grands yeux bleus. Des yeux joyeux. Takao lui adressait, lui aussi, un immense sourire. Elle ne put s'empêcher de le lui rendre. Comment ne pas être gagnée par cette moue insolente ? Elle inspira et ouvrit à nouveau la bouche, décidée. Dès qu'elle prit la parole, tous se turent et la fixèrent avec sérieux.

\- Je m'appelle Emma Morgan, je suis française, j'ai dix-sept ans et je viens d'intégrer l'équipe féminine de basket du lycée Shutoku.

Elle avait dit tout cela d'une voix suffisamment forte pour que tous l'entendent. La professeure approuva ses paroles d'un signe de tête.

\- Je sais que vous l'accueillerez bien et que vous la traiterez comme n'importe quelle autre élève, déclara-t-elle. Maintenant où vais-je te placer…

Elle balaya la salle de classe du regard et posa les yeux sur deux tables vides, une à côté de Midorima et l'autre à côté de la fenêtre… Et de Takao. La professeure avait bel et bien remarqué les encouragements silencieux des deux et eut un sourire bienveillant en se tournant vers Emma. Elle pointa la table près de la fenêtre du doigt et déclara de sa voix douce :

\- Va t'installer à la table là-bas, à côté de Takao.

Ce dernier eut aussi un grand sourire. Emma tenta de ne rien laisser paraître, cependant intérieurement, elle était la personne la plus soulagée de la pièce, c'était à n'en pas douter. Elle soupira, ajusta sa besace sur son épaule puis alla s'asseoir près de son ami.

\- Bienvenue à toi, élève de la première trois, chuchota-t-il.

Elle lui adressa un sourire puis sortit ses affaires en silence. Après tout, cette année à Shutoku ne commençait pas si mal que ça !

—

La matinée était passée rapidement. Emma s'était senti plutôt à son aise car elle avait déjeuné avec Takao et Midorima. Cependant, ce dernier n'avait que très peu participé à la conversation. Autre point positif, les élèves de leur classe avaient cessé de chuchoter lorsqu'Emma passait près d'eux, c'était bon signe et bientôt, les gens s'habitueraient à sa présence, elle le savait.

Il était maintenant treize heures, une heure avant l'entraînement. A Shutoku, les entraînements avaient lieu les lundis, mercredis et vendredis, contrairement à Seirin qui s'entraînait le samedi au lieu du lundi. Emma était seule dans les vestiaires, à son plus grand regret. En effet, elle était venue un peu en avance dans l'espoir de croiser ses coéquipières et de leur parler un peu. C'était un échec puisque les autres n'étaient toujours arrivées. Elle enfila son short noir et son sous-pull blanc puis mit ses chaussures de basket. Elle ajusta sa bande sur sa cheville gauche, sa genouillère sur son genou droit et quitta finalement les vestiaires. Lorsqu'elle passa la porte, elle se retrouva nez à nez avec une autre personne et se rendit compte qu'elle n'était pas si seule que ça : Midorima arpentait le couloir des vestiaires et se dirigeait vers le terrain du gymnase. Elle dut complètement lever la tête pour voir son visage tant elle était plus petite que lui. Le jeune homme n'en laissa rien paraître cependant, il fut quelque peu étonné de la croiser ici, à cet instant alors même qu'il pensait vaguement à elle, à sa prestation de ce matin devant la classe.

\- Salut, fit simplement Emma d'un air fatigué.

\- Salut.

\- Tu es en avance, remarqua-t-elle alors qu'ils commençaient à marcher ensemble.

\- Toi aussi.

Emma soupira. Elle avait horreur des conversations à sens unique… Elle revint à la charge.

\- Pourquoi te présentes-tu aussi tôt au gymnase ?

\- Mon horoscope dit qu'aujourd'hui sera une mauvaise journée pour moi, je mets toutes les chances de mon côté en m'entraînant plus, expliqua-t-il simplement en remontant ses lunettes.

\- Je vois, ça a du sens.

Il lui jeta un coup d'oeil en biais pour voir si elle se moquait. Elle avait pourtant l'air sérieuse. Il était pourtant rare qu'on ne se moquât pas de lui lorsqu'il évoquait son horoscope.

\- De quel signe es-tu ? S'enquit l'arrière.

\- Je suis taureau.

« Un taureau ! », pensa-t-il. Midorima eut un petit rire froid.

\- Qu'y a-t-il ? S'enquit la petite brune. J'ai dit une chose qu'il ne fallait pas ?

\- Je suis cancer, répondit-il pour toute explication.

\- Ah, approuva simplement Emma.

Les signes du cancer et du taureau étaient réputés pour avoir une bonne affinité l'un avec l'autre.

\- Nous devrions bien nous entendre alors, déclara Emma.

\- Qui sait… Fit Midorima en remontant à nouveau ses lunettes.

Intérieurement, il était sûr que c'était probable. Ils arrivèrent sur le double terrain et sortirent le chariot à ballons du local.

\- Dis-moi, Emma, commença celui aux cheveux verts en orientant le chariot alors que la jeune fille le poussait.

Elle releva un peu la tête avec sérieux.

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Pourquoi es-tu en avance, toi ?

\- Je comptais bien faire connaissance avec mes coéquipières avant l'entraînement, tu sais, pour éviter que les choses ne se passent comme en classe ce matin, expliqua-t-elle en attrapant une balle.

Il la regarda une seconde avec une moue agacée alors qu'elle levait son grand regard vert vers lui.

\- Oui je vois. Il faut que tu saches… Les gens de notre classe sont des abrutis finis et ce qu'il s'est passé ce matin n'est absolument pas de ton fait, répliqua-t-il en se saisissant lui aussi d'un ballon.

Emma se sentit un peu réconfortée par sa gentillesse.

\- Peut-être… Murmura-t-elle. Mais il n'y a pas que ça, il y a aussi cette fille qui est dans l'équipe et à qui Takao et moi avons parlé ce matin, elle semblait ne pas m'apprécier du tout.

\- Quel était son nom ? S'enquit Midorima.

\- Serina me semble-t-il, répondit la jeune fille après quelques secondes de réflexion.

\- Je comprends, approuva Midorima. Je ne suis guère intéressé par les histoires de coeur des autres, cependant, il est de notoriété commune que Serina aime Takao depuis plusieurs années.

Un éclair de compréhension passa sur le visage de la brune. Tout s'expliquait.

\- Cependant, il ne l'a jamais remarqué, ajouta Midorima.

\- Quel idiot, soupira Emma.

Elle s'éloigna de lui pour se placer derrière la ligne des trois points. Midorima observa son geste. Elle se plaça, sauta, puis tira. La balle quitta ses doigts pour suivre une trajectoire parfaite et finir dans l'arceau en switch. Le garçon aux cheveux verts était intérieurement surpris. Sa maîtrise du geste était excellente, il devait le reconnaître, à ce sujet non plus Takao n'avait pas menti. « Magnifique », pensa-t-il. Il pensa qu'elle était vraiment douée et en réalité, cela ne faisait qu'accroître son intérêt pour elle. Pour toute réponse, il remonta ses lunettes, se plaça un peu plus loin qu'Emma et shoota. Ce fut au tour de la brune d'être impressionnée. Certes, elle travaillait beaucoup ses shoots et elle les maîtrisait bien, mais ceux de Midorima n'avaient rien à avoir avec les siens. Il n'était pas de la Génération Miracle pour rien. De même qu'elle n'avait jamais fait partie d'un groupe aussi sensationnel et ce, pour la même raison : le talent.

\- Magnifique, commenta Emma en se saisissant d'une autre balle. Tiens attrape Mido…

Elle arrêta sa phrase puis se tourna vers lui.

\- Ca t'embête si je t'appelle Shintaro ? S'enquit-elle soudainement.

Le jeune homme réfléchit un instant. Après tout lui aussi l'appelait par son prénom, et puis, il ne ressentait aucun mépris pour elle. A vrai dire, il appréciait qu'on lui demande la permission pour une fois.

\- Si tu veux, répondit-il en remontant ses lunettes avec son majeur.

\- Tant mieux, merci, déclara-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

Midorima prit un air étonné. Pourquoi souriait-elle tout le temps comme cela ? Il trouvait cela étrange. Cependant, il devait reconnaître que ce sourire était agréable et semblait sincère. Il le lui aurait presque rendu.

\- Je… De rien.

\- Tiens, attrape !

Elle lui envoya une balle alors qu'il reculait jusqu'à la ligne médiane. Il l'attrapa puis la tira immédiatement. Une fois de plus, son tir était parfait et la balle termina en switch dans l'arceau. Il avait beau avoir tiré plusieurs fois devant elle, elle ne se remettait jamais de voir de si beaux shoots.

\- Tes shoots sont d'une beauté indéfinissable, finit-elle par déclarer alors qu'il venait de rentrer un nouveau trois points en switch.

Les joues de Midorima rosirent.

\- Merci, dit-il froidement en remontant ses lunettes.

\- J'adore la satisfaction que procurent les shoots éloignés, ajouta-t-elle en tirant à son tour et en marquant. Certes les dunks sont impressionnants mais parvenir à rentrer la balle dans l'arceau à cette distance, c'est vraiment un autre sentiment.

Midorima la regarda un instant avec beaucoup de sérieux. C'était exactement ainsi qu'il ressentait le basket et qu'il s'efforçait de l'expliquer à tous, cependant, personne ne le comprenait jamais. L'arrière ne dit rien et shoota à son tour mais… Il commençait à plutôt l'apprécier, cette fille.

Ils s'entraînèrent de la sorte aux shoots pendant un peu plus d'une demie heure, intercalant leurs paniers de conversations à propos de choses et d'autres. Ils cessèrent lorsque les autres joueurs se mirent à affluer. De l'équipe masculine, comme de l'équipe féminine.

\- Alors comme ça t'as pas écouté le coach et tu es venue à Shutoku ! S'exclama Miyaji en lui assénant une tape sur l'épaule.

\- Faut croire que oui, fit Emma en reposant une balle dans le chariot.

\- Bienvenue à Shutoku en tout cas ! S'écria Kimura avec énergie.

\- Merci beaucoup, répondit-elle avec un sourire.

\- Et si jamais t'as encore des problèmes avec des gens au lycée, dis leur que tu nous connais, ajouta Otsubo avec un clin d'oeil.

Emma se tourna vivement vers Takao.

\- Tu leur as dit ? Demanda-t-elle d'un ton réprobateur.

\- Désolé ça m'a échappé, répondit-il avec un sourire qui n'avait rien de désolé.

Elle soupira et leur adressa un signe de la main.

\- Bon, on en reparlera plus tard. Entraînez-vous bien, j'y vais !

\- Bonne chance ! S'exclamèrent-ils tous d'un seul homme, à l'exception de l'arrière de Shutoku.

Alors qu'elle commençait à partir, elle se retourna brusquement vers Midorima.

\- Merci beaucoup pour tes conseils et tout le reste Shintaro, déclara-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

Il lui adressa un signe de tête poli alors qu'elle se remettait en marche. Les autres garçons se tournèrent vers lui avec étonnement.

\- Shintaro ? Répéta Miyaji. On a raté quelque chose ?

Emma courut jusqu'au second terrain, là où étaient regroupées toutes les filles. Lorsqu'elle arriva à leur hauteur, elle détailla leurs visages et leurs carrures. Elle en reconnaissait certaines, comme une grande fille aux cheveux bleus et au physique puissant et la fille aux tresses et aux lunettes qui étaient toutes deux dans sa classe.

\- Salut ! S'exclama Emma.

\- Salut, répondirent certaines.

Malgré le sourire avenant de la brune, certaines d'entre elles ne répondirent pas à Emma, à son plus grand étonnement, Serina avait répondu et ne semblait guère rancunière. Elle soupira. « C'est reparti pour un tour ». Un froid s'installa entre elle et les neuf joueuses de Shutoku. Heureusement pour Emma, le coach arriva vite.

\- Bonjour les filles.

\- Bonjour coach.

Cette fois-ci, toutes avaient répondu. Le coach venait de dire aux garçons de commencer à s'entraîner sans lui, cependant, ces derniers avaient été plus intéressés par ce qu'il se passait sur l'autre terrain et avaient rapidement cessé de s'échauffer.

\- Bah alors vice-capitaine, faut s'entraîner…. Fit Takao d'un ton narquois.

\- Toi la ferme ou tu me fais vingt tours de gymnase.

\- Il n'y a pas de mal à être un peu curieux, ajouta Otsubo qui observait lui aussi la scène de loin.

Le coach de Shutoku était en train de présenter la nouvelle joueuse et apparemment il y avait de l'eau dans le gaz.

\- Je vous présente Emma Morgan, la nouvelle meneuse titulaire de votre équipe.

\- Titulaire ? Fit avec colère une grande aux cheveux décolorés.

Elle devait faire environ un mètre quatre-vingt-cinq.

\- Oui Haruna, coupa le coach. J'aimerais ajouter à cela qu'elle sera votre capitaine.

\- Quoi ?! S'exclama une autre fille aux cheveux roux.

\- Tu as très bien entendu, Nozomi.

Les autres joueuses avaient semblé accepter la nouvelle même si cela ne les mettait pas en joie. En revanche, les dénommées Haruna et Nozomi ne semblaient pas prêtes à capituler.

\- Il est hors de question qu'on laisse une fille qu'on ne connaît même pas être notre capitaine, répliqua la dénommée Haruna.

\- Elle a bien plus d'expérience dans ce rôle que vous toutes… Commença le coach.

\- Laissez coach, on ne peut pas s'imposer capitaine, le coupa Emma. Je vais gagner leur estime.

Les garçons regardaient toujours la scène avec beaucoup d'intérêt.

\- Ca va… Commenta Kimura. Elle gère plutôt bien l'affaire.

Les autres acquiescèrent. Takao avait perdu son sourire et regardait Emma avec inquiétude.

\- Comment ça, gagner notre estime ? S'enquit la rousse, Nozomi.

\- Que diriez vous d'un match ? Commença Emma en attrapant une balle. Vous deux contre moi, dix minutes sans pause ?

\- On t'attend, lança Haruna avec hargne.

\- Tenez, je vous laisse même la balle, déclara Emma en la passant à Nozomi.

Elle se tourna vers les garçons.

\- Miyaji, tu veux nous arbitrer ? S'enquit-elle en élevant la voix.

Le vice-capitaine de l'équipe masculine acquiesça puis les rejoignit en courant. Les autres garçons s'approchèrent du terrain eux aussi, pour observer le court match qui se déroulerait sous leurs yeux. Dix minutes plus tard, Emma inscrivait son onzième panier à trois points. Il rentra en switch et elle ne prit même pas la peine de vérifier si oui ou non il rentrait. Elle le savait. Elle l'avait senti dès que le ballon avait quitté ses doigts. Miyaji siffla la fin du temps imparti.

\- Fin du match. Trente-neuf à quatre en faveur d'Emma.

La rousse et la décolorée restèrent debout, essoufflées, en nage, à regarder le panier dans lequel venait d'entrer le ballon.

\- C'est un monstre… Murmura Nozomi.

\- Comment elle peut tirer d'aussi loin, chuchota Haruna, à bout de souffle.

\- On a réussi aucune passe, ajouta la première.

Les garçons étaient bouche-bée. Et les filles aussi. Même le coach. Tous la regardaient avec des yeux ronds. Même Miyaji qui avait arbitré le match semblait perdu.

Un sourire froid et impressionné apparut sur le visage de Midorima. Elle n'avait raté aucun de ses paniers et ils avaient tous étaient plus beaux les uns que les autres. Après tout, l'horoscope annonçait une excellente journée pour les taureaux. Cette fille était vraiment impressionnante.

Takao semblait lui aussi impressionné. Il n'y avait pas que ses shoots à trois points, elle avait placé trois beaux lay-ups et avait intercepté presque toutes leurs passes. Elle était très rapide et profitait de la moindre faiblesse de ses adversaires.

\- Ca c'est du basket… Fit Otsubo, impressionné.

\- Tu l'as dit capitaine, ajouta Takao.

Emma courut jusqu'à Nozomi et Haruna et leur tendit la main. Son visage était rouge pivoine et elle aussi était essoufflée.

\- On veut pas de ta pitié, marmonna Haruna.

\- Tu te trompes, déclara Emma, à bout de souffle. Je respecte le basket que vous avez joué contre moi, c'est différent. Je voulais aussi vous dire que je pense que vous avez énormément de potentiel, voilà pourquoi j'ai tout donné contre vous.

Nozomi la regarda avec étonnement. C'est vrai, elle semblait à bout de souffle, peut-être avait-elle vraiment tout donné.

\- Je regrette d'avoir remis en question la décision du coach, déclara finalement la rousse en attrapant sa main. Je t'ai jugée bien vite, tu m'as l'air d'être une basketteuse de valeur, digne de l'équipe de Shutoku.

\- Merci Nozomi ! Répondit Emma avec un sourire éclatant.

\- En ce qui me concerne, ajouta la rousse, je t'accepte comme ma capitaine.

Le silence dans le gymnase était total, tous les regards étaient posés sur les trois joueuses au centre du terrain. Emma se tourna vers la fille aux cheveux décolorés et lui tendit la main à son tour. Haruna regarda sa main un instant puis soupira.

\- Saches que je n'ai aucune sympathie pour toi, déclara-t-elle froidement.

Emma ne se départit pas de son sourire et garda sa main tendue.

\- Mais je dois avouer que tu es très douée, probablement plus douée que certains des gars de l'équipe d'en face, ajouta-t-elle avec force.

Certains rires retentirent chez les filles et quelques protestations chez les garçons se firent entendre. Emma eut un petit rire elle aussi. Haruna attrapa finalement sa main et la serra.

\- Tout comme Nozomi, moi aussi je t'accepte comme ma capitaine, déclara-t-elle. Et j'espère que toutes les autres en feront autant, parce que ça se voit, tu as l'étoffe d'une capitaine.

\- Merci Haruna, déclara Emma en se courbant un peu.

La géante aux cheveux blancs se tourna vers le groupe qui les observait.

\- Tout est réglé coach. Nous sommes prêtes.

\- A la bonne heure, fit-il simplement.

Les trois joueuses vinrent rejoindre le reste du groupe. Emma se tint debout, près du coach, face à toutes les autres.

\- J'aimerais savoir si parmi vous il y a encore des joueuses qui ne veulent pas de moi comme capitaine ni comme titulaire, déclara Emma.

Le groupe fit non de la tête.

\- On a vu ce que tu valais comme basketteuse et tu es pleine de talent, tu es probablement meilleure que nous toutes réunies, dit la fille aux tresses et aux lunettes.

\- Je vous promets d'accompagner notre équipe jusqu'au sommet du basket lycéen, fit Emma solennellement.

\- Qu'as-tu en tête ? S'enquit une grande aux cheveux bleus.

\- Le tournoi des rois de Tokyo, répondit Emma avec un grand sourire. Et le tournoi international qui se déroulera cette année à Tokyo.

Les garçons et le coach se jetèrent un coup d'oeil étonné.

\- Ambitieuse ton « amie », murmura Otsubo à Takao.

\- C'est clair, ajouta Miyaji avec un sourire.

Takao soupira. Emma se tourna vers le coach, déterminée.

\- Je vous propose de m'occuper de l'équipe féminine, coach.

\- T'en occuper ? Tu veux dire que tu serais capable de porter la casquette de coach et de joueuse ? S'enquit le vieux coach.

\- Avec votre aide occasionnelle, oui, répondit Emma. Vous n'avez jamais eu le temps de vous en occuper alors il est temps de prendre les choses en mains.

Le coach réfléchit un instant.

\- C'est d'accord, acquiesça-t-il. Mais il nous faut des résultats probants, autrement, tu retourneras à Seirin. Je dois être franc, le basket est la seule raison qui a fait que la direction t'a acceptée à Shutoku.

Tous les joueurs, masculins ou féminins, retinrent leur souffle. Un immense sourire passa sur le visage d'Emma.

\- Je suis prête à prendre le risque.

Certaines joueuses ne purent s'empêcher de sourire devant sa détermination infaillible.

\- Ce n'est pas un jeu, j'espère que tu le sais, ajouta le coach. Tout cela est très sérieux.

\- Vous prêchez une convaincue, coach, déclara Emma, toujours aussi souriante.

Takao sentait la joie et la détermination de son amie et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle allait faire de grandes choses, il en était sûr. Il se tourna vers Otsubo et Miyaji. Eux aussi souriaient.

\- Qu'y a-t-il ? S'enquit Takao.

\- J'ai hâte de voir ce qu'elle va faire de l'équipe, répondit Otsubo.

Le coach se tourna soudain vers les garçons.

\- Vous êtes toujours là vous ? S'exclama-t-il. Allez vous entraînez bon sang, l'Inter-lycée approche à grands pas !

\- Oui coach, répliquèrent-ils tous d'un seul homme.

Ils coururent jusqu'à leur terrain et commencèrent à s'échauffer. Le coach s'était re-concentré sur l'équipe masculine et maintenant, c'était au tour d'Emma de s'occuper de l'équipe féminine.

\- Bon les filles, j'aimerais que nous fassions un petit match, un cinq contre cinq classique en deux mi-temps de dix minutes, déclara Emma en allant chercher des chasubles.

\- Okay ! S'exclamèrent les filles avec impatience.

Emma siffla le coup d'envoi et le match commença. Il se déroula rapidement et la brune était occupée à détailler du regard chaque technique et chaque jeu. Il y avait de la maîtrise, il y avait du potentiel. Cette équipe avait l'étoffe de celles qui peuvent aller loin. Tout était là pour en faire une grande équipe de renom, digne du roi de l'Est qu'est le lycée Shutoku. La fille aux lunettes intercepta une passe et l'envoya à Haruna qui rentra un lay-up. « Intéressant », pensa Emma avec un grand sourire.

* * *

Nous voilà à la fin de ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu. Personnellement, j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire et j'aimerais beaucoup savoir ce que vous en avez pensé ! Aussi, faites attention je vais publier un petit chapitre spécial demain pour vous aider à vous y retrouver avec tous les nouveaux personnages, toutes les nouvelles joueuses, que vous avez rencontré ou allez rencontrer ! En tout cas, je vous dit à demain, bisous !

\- Maude-chan


	7. Chapitre 7 : Fiches des joueuses

Bonjour tout le monde ! En effet, vous l'avez sans doute remarqué, mais j'ai oublié d'uploader le chapitre 7 que je vous avais promis hier, donc je l'uploade aujourd'hui. J'espère que vous allez quand même vous amuser à lire les informations qui y figurent et que ça vous aidera à vous y retrouver pour la suite des aventures d'Emma Morgan, Shutoku et Seirin !

\- Maude-chan

* * *

 **Chapitre 7 : Fiches des joueuses**

 **Pivots :**

 **Haruna Yamada**

Apparence : Grande, musclée, courts cheveux blancs, yeux gris, peau claire

Taille : 1m 85

Poids : 79 kg

Qualités : Imposante, puissante, grand périmètre défensif, rebond offensif

Défauts : Lente, difficulté à imposer son rythme, hésitation

Personnalité : Manque de confiance en elle, colérique, tenace, déterminée, sympathique

Hobby : Où qu'elle soit, quoi qu'elle fasse, elle veut lire. Elle a d'ailleurs toujours un voire deux livres dans son sac, juste au cas où elle finirait le premier…

Numéro : 10

 **Rina Fukaya**

Apparence : Grande, imposante, cheveux noirs mi-longs, yeux marrons, peau bronzée

Taille : 1m 83

Poids : 76 kg

Qualités : Imposante, bon périmètre défensif, bache

Défauts : Ne s'impose pas aux rebonds, manque d'endurance

Personnalité : Motivée, dévouée, souriante, toujours de bonne humeur, bon public

Hobby : Elle adore la peinture à l'huile. Un jour elle a fait un portrait de sa mère et le lui a offert pour son anniversaire. Cette dernière l'a remerciée de lui avoir offert un portrait du chien… Malgré ce coup dur, Rina n'a pas abandonné et s'exerce encore à peindre.

Numéro : 2

 **Arrières :**

 **Risa Nakayama**

Apparence : Taille moyenne, mince, cheveux châtains, tresses, lunettes, tâches de rousseur

Taille : 1m 68

Poids : 54 kg

Qualités : Précise, endurante, bonnes interceptions, maîtrise les écrans

Défauts : Mauvaises passes, mauvaise défense

Personnalité : Timide, douce, attentionnée, goût prononcé pour les choses bien faites, dévouée à son équipe

Hobby : Elle passe beaucoup de temps à lire des magazines sur tout ce qui existe : le basket, la science vulgarisée, la pêche… Il paraît aussi qu'on aurait retrouvé un magazine de monte-escaliers dans son sac. Elle aurait aussi répondu « Je n'ai trouvé que ça alors j'ai improvisé ! »

Numéro : 11 (Vice-capitaine)

 **Akari Isobe**

Apparence : Taille moyenne, visage fin, cheveux noirs, couettes basses, yeux noirs, peau pâle

Taille : 1m 69

Poids : 61 kg

Qualités : Endurante, précise, rapide, bonnes passes

Défauts : Pas d'écrans, ne communique pas avec l'équipe

Personnalité : Très sérieuse, peu souriante, impliquée dans ce qu'elle fait, travailleuse

Hobby : Elle adore faire la cuisine et inventer des recettes inédites, en général, ses expériences se finissent plutôt bien, sauf la fois où elle a rendu ses parents et son grand-père malades pendant toute une semaine…

Numéro : 9

 **Ailières :**

 **Aoi Hino**

Apparence : Grande, musclée, cheveux bleu clair mi-longs en queue de cheval, teint hâlé, yeux bleus

Taille : 1m 79

Poids : 72 kg

Qualités : Agile, rapide, endurante, bonne détente, peut dunker, bon jeu collectif

Défauts : Ne surveille pas ses limites, pas de maîtrise de techniques de base comme les écrans

Personnalité : Motivée, bourrue, blagueuse, sympathique, fort caractère, dévouée à son équipe

Hobby : Bien qu'elle aime dormir plus que tout, Aoi cultive aussi une passion pour le cinéma. Posez-lui une question concernant un vieux réalisateur japonais de derrière les fagots, elle aura forcément quelque chose à dire sur le sujet.

Numéro : 4

 **Nozomi Okuhama**

Apparence : Grande, plantureuse, longs cheveux roux en queue de cheval, teint doré, yeux jaunes

Taille : 1m 75

Poids : 70 kg

Qualités : Rapide en attaque, maîtrise des shoots depuis la raquette, écrans

Défauts : Lente à la défense, n'impose pas son rythme

Personnalité : Motivée, bonne humeur, sympathique, fort caractère, dévouée à son équipe

Hobby : Elle adore la natation et tout ce qui se rapproche de près ou de loin à nager. On ne peut savoir si c'est vrai mais il se dit même qu'elle possède une carte permettant d'avoir accès à toutes les piscines de Tokyo…

Numéro : 12

 **Emi Watanabe**

Apparence : Taille moyenne, longs cheveux noirs/mèches roses, tresse unique, yeux noirs

Taille : 1m 71

Poids : 62 kg

Qualités : Polyvalente, shoots, rapidité, endurance

Défauts : Peu de jeu collectif, peu de fair play

Personnalité : Peu souriante, froide, distante, sérieuse, aime gagner

Hobby : Inconnu, à ce jour elle n'a jamais parlé d'un potentiel hobby à qui que ce soit… D'ailleurs, a-t-elle déjà parlé à qui que ce soit ?

Numéro : 8

 **Shiho Sato**

Apparence : Petite, blonde cheveux courts pinces dans les cheveux, yeux marrons, teint rose

Taille : 1m 62

Poids : 55 kg

Qualités : Rapide, agile, bonnes passes, discrète, impose son rythme

Défauts : Aucun shoot, pas de jeu offensif

Personnalité : Assez discrète, silencieuse, positive, motivée, douce

Hobby : Aime surtout passer du temps avec ses petits frère et soeur jumeaux, surtout en leur apprenant des sports (comprenez par là : en les laminant à tous les sports)

Numéro : 5

 **Serina Uchida**

Apparence : Taille moyenne, cheveux marron lisses, yeux marron clair, teint pâle

Taille : 1m 66

Poids : 57 kg

Qualités : Endurante, bon shooter raquette, sait tenter les trois points

Défauts : Lente, mauvaise défense

Personnalité : Motivée, sympathique, compatissante, dévouée à son équipe

Hobby : Sa grande passion, celle qu'elle affectionne peut-être même plus que le basket, c'est le karaoké. Sa devise est : « on n'est pas obligé de bien chanter pour faire un karaoké ». Les gens présents dans la salle lorsqu'elle chantait ne seraient peut-être pas d'accord avec ça…

Numéro : 3

 **Meneuses :**

 **Emma Morgan**

Apparence : Petite, plantureuse, cheveux noirs longs, yeux verts, tâches de rousseur, pâle

Taille : 1m 58

Poids : 55 kg

Qualités : Vision du jeu, précise, endurante, rapide, shoots à trois points, passes

Défauts : Défense moyenne, petite taille, cheville gauche et genou droit fragiles

Personnalité : Déterminée, blagueuse, souriante, fort caractère, dévouée à son équipe

Hobby : Entre deux entraînements, elle adore s'occuper des plantes. Elle leur donne de l'amour mais… ça ne les empêche pas de mourir ! Elle a récemment réussi à s'occuper d'un plant de menthe qui pousse encore dans sa chambre. Kagami dit même qu'elle a deux autres plantes. Mais dans la mesure où ce sont des cactus, ça ne compte pas vraiment…

Numéro : 6 (Capitaine)


	8. Chapitre 8 : Le tir parfait

Bonsoir tout le monde ! (Ou bonjour si vous lisez ça dans la journée, de toute évidence...). J'espère que vous avez passé une semaine agréable, de vacances, de travail ou à l'université (on est enfin en vacances les amiiiiis). Merci comme toujours pour les retours, les gens qui suivent, qui favoritent et ainsi de suite. N'hésitez vraiment pas à me donner votre avis vis à vis des chapitres, c'est la seule façon pour que je m'améliore ! Sur ce, une excellente lecture à vous...

* * *

 **Chapitre 8 : Le tir parfait**

Le soleil traversait les branches des arbres par endroits et les réchauffait. Le mois de juin venait à peine de commencer et déjà, l'été arrivait à grands pas. Ils étaient en train de fouler le sol du parc situé juste à côté de chez eux.

\- Ici, ça te va ? Demanda Emma en regardant Kagami.

Le grand aux cheveux flamboyants acquiesça et ils s'assirent sur un coin d'herbe, bien à l'ombre d'un marronnier. Kagami observa Emma un instant. Elle avait ramassé plein de fleurs et était maintenant en train de les bidouiller.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu as ramassé ça ? Demanda-t-il, sourcils froncés.

\- Ce sont des pâquerettes, expliqua Emma.

\- Ça ne répond pas à ma question, fit remarquer l'ailier.

\- Le nom des fleurs est important.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Marmonna-t-il. De toute façon, à part les faire mourir tu ne sais rien faire avec des plantes.

Dans un sens, ce n'était pas faux… Emma avait maintes fois essayé de faire subsister et pousser des fleurs dans sa chambre mais à chaque fois, elles mourraient sans qu'elle ne puisse y faire quoi que ce soit. Cependant, c'était tout de même blessant.

\- Tu n'as vraiment pas de coeur, marmonna-t-elle en continuant à bidouiller les plantes.

\- Ça va je plaisantais… Répliqua-t-il. Et puis, tes cactus sont en pleine forme eux…

Emma releva la tête vers lui et le fusilla du regard.

\- Bon, oublie ça…

Elle cessa de le regarder et se re-concentra sur son oeuvre sous l'oeil pensif de Kagami.

\- Dis, comment ça se passe avec ta nouvelle équipe ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Ça va, répondit-elle. On progresse.

Elle arborait une expression mitigée en disant cela.

\- Vraiment ? Insista Kagami.

\- Non, avoua finalement Emma.

\- Comment ça se fait ?

\- Eh bien… Elles n'ont pas les bases, je ne sais pas exactement depuis combien de temps elles font du basket mais une chose est sûre, elle n'ont jamais reçu d'entraînement convenable et on ne leur a jamais expliqué les bases du basket, expliqua la jeune fille.

\- Attends… Tu veux dire qu'elles ne connaissent pas les règles ?!

Emma soupira.

\- Bien sûr qu'elles les connaissent, idiot. Mais quand je dis « les bases », je pense à quelque chose de bien plus important que les règles.

Kagami n'était pas certain de comprendre et Emma le devina.

\- C'est simple, déclara-t-elle. La plupart des joueuses sont inexpérimentées mais pleines de bonne volonté. Rares sont celles avec de grandes capacités. Il y a cette fille, Aoi. Elle est semblable à Aomine et toi, elle a les mêmes capacités que vous mais jamais on ne l'a aidée à développer ça. J'ai l'impression que c'est ça qui leur manque.

\- Je… Murmura Kagami, toujours perdu.

\- Tu ne comprends toujours pas ?

\- Ben… Non, fit-il, penaud.

\- Tu vois, le basket ce n'est pas qu'une question de volonté, l'esprit d'équipe c'est important aussi.

Kagami fronça les sourcils.

\- Je croyais pourtant que c'était l'esprit d'équipe qui te plaisait chez l'équipe de Shutoku et que c'était pour ça que tu l'avais choisie.

\- Justement, elles veulent coopérer, elles sont remplies de bonne volonté et ça m'a beaucoup attirée mais… elles n'y arrivent pas, elles ne se sont jamais posé les bonnes questions concernant le basket.

\- Je crois que je comprends, approuva enfin Kagami.

\- Tant mieux, si j'avais dû développer mon explication encore un peu ça aurait complètement gâché l'effet dramatique et poétique de la chose, fit remarquer Emma.

Kagami soupira.

\- Et donc tu ne sais pas vraiment comment t'y prendre avec elles pour les faire s'améliorer, c'est bien ça ?

\- C'est exactement ça, approuva la brune.

\- Eh ben… Moi non plus je ne suis pas vraiment sûr et d'ailleurs je suis loin d'être expert en coaching mais… Je crois que tu dois leur faire oublier tout ce qu'elles croient déjà savoir sur le basket et le leur rapprendre comme il faut, tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Emma hocha la tête.

\- Tout recommencer à zéro, approuva-t-elle.

\- C'est le plus dur en réalité. Dans la vie physique, il est toujours plus simple d'effacer un tableau noir que d'écrire tout un paragraphe dessus. Mais dans la vie théorique, il est plus dur d'oublier des réflexes que l'on a depuis des années que d'en installer de nouveaux.

La jeune fille le regarda avec des yeux ronds.

\- C'est très intelligent Taiga, remarqua-t-elle.

\- Pourquoi ça à l'air de t'étonner ? Arrête de faire cette tronche c'est vexant, répliqua-t-il.

\- Tu penses que ça marchera ? Demanda Emma avec plus de sérieux.

Kagami recouvra son calme et haussa les épaules.

\- Si tu t'y prends bien, oui, ça devrait fonctionner.

La jeune fille réfléchit un instant.

\- Je crois que je sais quoi faire.

\- Tant mieux, tu me tiendras au courant, approuva-t-il.

\- Oui ne t'en fais pas, répondit-elle.

Kagami l'observa un instant avec hésitation. Il y avait cette chose dont il voulait parler mais qui ne parvenait pas à dépasser le seuil de ses lèvres.

\- Je me demandais… Commença-t-il.

La jeune fille était apparemment très occupée avec ses pâquerettes cependant, cette fois, ce fut elle qui leva les yeux vers lui.

\- Quoi donc ? Demanda Emma.

\- Tu comptes aller en Californie bientôt ? Risqua-t-il.

La brune comprit et retourna à ses fleurs.

\- Pour l'anniversaire ? Précisa-t-elle. Non ce n'est pas prévu.

Kagami la regarda manier les pâquerettes avec moins de dextérité que quelques secondes auparavant. Il n'en était pas certain, mais il aurait juré que ses mains avaient commencé à trembler.

\- Je vois… Je pensais que tu voudrais t'y rendre, vu que c'est une date spéciale.

Emma ne lui répondait plus et bidouillait plus frénétiquement qu'auparavant les pâquerettes qu'elle tenait dans ses mains.

\- Et voilà ! S'exclama-t-elle avec joie en balançant au bout de sa main une couronne de fleurs.

\- Bravo, marmonna Kagami avec lassitude. Quel objet utile. A quoi va-t-il bien pouvoir te servir ?

\- A t'embellir ! Répondit-elle en se levant à toute vitesse et en lui mettant la couronne sur la tête. Tu es splendide comme ça Taiga !

\- Enlève moi ça ! Cria-t-il.

\- Pas avant que j'ai pris une photo ! Rétorqua-t-elle avec fierté.

Kagami ne trouva rien à répondre et se laissa faire. Il avait bel et bien vu la larme qui perlait au coin de l'oeil d'Emma.

—

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'elles fichent, elles ont arrêté le basket pour faire un club de rhétorique ou quoi ?! S'offusqua Miyaji, entrant sur le terrain d'entraînement masculin tout en observant le terrain féminin.

Les filles étaient en train de s'asseoir par terre alors qu'Emma était debout face à elle.

\- Peut-être qu'elle leur fait une séance théorique ? Suggéra Kimura en les regardant.

\- Ah ouais… C'est possible, approuva Miyaji.

\- C'est bien un truc de filles ça, remarqua Takao.

Midorima fronça les sourcils devant la stupidité de la remarque de son binôme. Takao se prit un soufflet sur la nuque administré par Miyaji.

\- Aïe ! Mais est-ce que tu as le droit de me frapper tout le temps comme ça vice-capitaine ? Gémit-il.

\- Quand tu dis des conneries, oui, répondit-il en s'éloignant de Takao.

\- Mais j'ai rien fait !

\- Si, plus de remarques du genre.

\- Ok… Marmonna Takao en reprenant son chemin jusqu'Otsubo.

Cet après-midi là, lorsqu'Emma avait demandé aux joueuses de s'asseoir, certaines avaient eu un doute et s'étaient regardées avec interrogation. Après tout, pour quoi faire ? Elles avaient finalement cédé sous le regard inquisiteur et insistant de leur capitaine.

\- Les garçons vont nous prendre pour des débiles, fit remarquer Aoi en voyant Miyaji regarder dans leur direction.

\- On s'en fiche, aujourd'hui, c'est peut-être la séance la plus importante de l'année pour nous toutes, déclara Emma avec détermination. Vous êtes prêtes ?

Son enthousiasme était infaillible cependant les autres la regardèrent avec peu de conviction. Emma soupira.

\- Allez ne gâchez pas ça, on recommence, vous êtes prêtes ?!

\- Oui ! Répondirent certaines.

\- Ok c'est parti, approuva-t-elle en frappant dans ses mains.

Elle alla chercher un tableau roulant et un stylo pour tableaux.

\- Le basket est un sport qui oppose dix joueurs sur le terrain, ils sont divisés en deux équipes de cinq. Les formations les plus classiques sont composées de deux ailiers, un pivot, un meneur et un arrière ou de trois ailiers, un pivot et un meneur, déclara Emma, pédagogue.

Certaines des filles froncèrent les sourcils.

\- Cependant, l'équipe ne se limite pas à cinq joueuses sur le terrain, il y a aussi les remplaçantes qui permettent de faire fonctionner l'équipe quoi qu'il arrive, ajouta Emma. Au basket, le but est de rentrer la balle dans l'arceau, chaque panier rapporte un, deux ou trois points en fonction de la position de tir et du contexte…

\- Attends, ça suffit, à quoi tu joues ? Demanda Haruna, sourcils froncés.

Le lien qui existait entre Emma et Haruna semblait toujours assez tendus. L'animosité n'était pas toujours visible mais elle n'en était pas pour autant absente de l'atmosphère. Ces deux ne s'appréciaient pas, même si cela semblait plus venir du pivot que de la meneuse. Emma les regarda avec sérieux.

\- Nous sommes en train d'apprendre le principe du basket, tu ne vois pas ?

Haruna et beaucoup d'autres froncèrent les sourcils.

\- Tu crois qu'on n'en connaît pas le principe peut-être ? Demanda Nozomi, la grande rousse.

\- Vous vous sentez prêtes à brûler des étapes ? Intervint la brune aux yeux verts. D'accord, dans ce cas…

Elle regarda Nozomi avec patience.

\- En tant qu'ailière, Nozomi, quel est ton rôle au sein de cette équipe ?

La rousse entrouvrit la bouche avec étonnement. Elle ne s'attendait clairement pas à cette question. En fait, elle n'y avait jamais pensé.

\- Eh ben… Commença Nozomi.

Les autres se tournèrent vers elle avec des visages interrogateurs. Elles non plus n'étaient pas capable de répondre à cette question.

\- Le rôle d'un ailier est de marquer des paniers et de… Faire circuler la balle sur le terrain, non ? Répondit-elle finalement. C'est un force offensive mais aussi défensive je crois.

Aoi approuva d'un signe de tête. « Bien rattrapé » pensa la fille aux cheveux bleus. Nozomi eut un petit sourire, elle avait sauvé les meubles.

\- Oui ç'aurait été une réponse à peu près correcte si je t'avais demandé le rôle d'un ailier, fit Emma, pensive.

\- Hein ? Bafouilla Nozomi, surprise.

\- C'est ce que tu as demandé capitaine ! S'exclama Aoi, aussi étonnée que Nozomi.

Emma secoua vigoureusement la tête en signe de désaccord.

\- Ce n'est pas la question que j'ai posé, je t'ai demandé quel était ton rôle et pas le rôle de n'importe quel ailier, précisa-t-elle.

\- C'est la même chose, fit Aoi en soupirant.

\- Tu veux pas la boucler ? Lança Rina à la fille aux cheveux bleus.

\- Ok, tu ne vois pas ce que je veux dire ? Demanda Emma à Nozomi.

La rousse fit « non » de la tête.

\- Non, je ne comprends pas. Mon rôle est celui d'un ailier, de marquer, de faire circuler la balle et d'être active en défense, répondit-elle.

\- Alors tu penses que tous les ailiers ont le même rôle ? Insista Emma.

\- Evidemment, sinon il n'y aurait pas de postes définis au basket, fit Nozomi, toujours perdue.

\- Bon, je vais t'exposer les choses comme je les vois, commença Emma en s'agenouillant face à ses coéquipières. Dans cette équipe, nous sommes dix. Dix joueuses avec des forces et des faiblesses différentes. Parmi ces dix joueuses que nous sommes, cinq sont titulaires. Et parmi ces cinq titulaires, nous avons deux ailières. Aoi et Nozomi. Penses-tu qu'Aoi et toi avez les mêmes capacités ?

\- Je n'ai jamais dit ça, ajouta Nozomi avec sérieux.

\- Donc comment veux-tu que vous serviez l'équipe de la même façon alors que vous n'avez pas les mêmes capacités ? Demanda Emma.

A nouveau, Nozomi fut incapable de répondre.

\- Je vous repose donc cette même question à toutes, reprit Emma en se relevant et en les balayant toutes du regard.

\- J'ai compris ! S'exclama Shiho.

\- Super ! Fit Emma. Explique leur.

\- Notre rôle est le même pour toutes, expliqua-t-elle.

Emma fronça les sourcils. Shiho avait-elle vraiment compris ce qu'elle signifiait par là ? Apparemment pas.

\- Il faut toutes s'aider les unes les autres, ajouta-t-elle avec détermination. La collectivité est ce à quoi nous devons aspirer.

Les autres acquiescèrent.

\- Non, fit Emma.

Encore une fois, toutes les joueuses soupirèrent et Shiho eut l'air déçue.

\- Mais quoi alors ! S'exclama Haruna qui perdait vraiment patience.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux à la fin ? Demanda Emi avec agacement.

\- La collectivité c'est le problème de cette équipe, expliqua Emma avec patience.

\- Mais c'est censé être le plus important dans le basket, intervint Rina.

\- Et c'est le cas, approuva Emma. Mais dans cette équipe, c'est à la fois un point fort et un point faible. Comprenez-moi, la collectivité est importante, mais quand on ne pense qu'a travailler avec les autres, on oublie une chose plus importante encore : parfois, pour aider les autres, il faut cultiver sa propre force.

A cet instant, les neuf joueuses comprirent ce qu'Emma essayait de leur dire.

\- Il ne suffit pas de vouloir aider les autres pour pouvoir le faire, il faut en avoir les moyens, ajouta la brune. Demandez-vous comment vous êtes le plus utile à votre équipe.

Alors que la séance théorique continuait sur le terrain des filles, le coach de Shutoku eut un sourire. Il n'aurait pas dit mieux lui-même. Et pourtant il était payé ! Mais il devait bien admettre que cette joueuse savait ce qu'elle faisait, il était trop tôt pour le dire mais… Peut-être que l'équipe féminine avait vraiment toutes ses chances. Alors qu'il attendait que sa gourde se remplisse, Midorima avait observé une partie de la conversation et quelques minutes plus tard, il regardait encore Emma dessiner sur le tableau. Elle semblait tellement investie dans ce qu'elle faisait que la regarder était distrayant.

\- Shin, je crois que ta gourde est pleine, fit remarquer une voix derrière lui.

L'arrière se retourna vivement et remonta ses lunettes.

\- Ah ce n'est que toi, lança-t-il en découvrant Takao.

\- « Que toi », grommela le brun. Bon, qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si intéressant à regarder ?

Suite à sa question, Takao se tourna vers le point que fixait Midorima quelques secondes plus tôt. C'est alors qu'il vit leur amie meneuse aux yeux de faucon. Le brun fronça les sourcils. S'agissait-il d'Emma qu'il observait ainsi ? Etrange…

\- Rien, répliqua Midorima en attrapant sa gourde pleine à ras-bord.

Puis il s'éloigna de Takao sans rien ajouter.

Les deux entraînements masculins et féminins avaient eu lieu simultanément et suivi deux mesures bien différentes. Un entraînement théorique et un retour aux bases pour les filles et un entraînement intensif et stratégique pour l'équipe déjà rodée des garçons. Dans les vestiaires, au milieu de toutes ses coéquipières, Emma brossait ses longs cheveux. Elle sentait clairement que la conversation des autres joueuses, à laquelle elle ne participait pas, commençait à prendre en volume, jusqu'à ce que Serina ne chuchote un « chut ! ». La capitaine se retourna vers elle avec curiosité. Aoi, la grande ailière aux cheveux bleus se détourna des autres pour faire face à leur capitaine.

\- Arrêtez de jouer les débiles, ça ira plus vite de lui demander directement, déclara l'ailière.

\- Mais non c'est rien ! S'exclama Serina, les joues rougissant.

Voyant les réactions étranges de ses coéquipières, le coeur d'Emma battit plus vite. Avait-elle deviné quelque chose au sujet de la date … ?

\- Okay capitaine, les filles ici présentes étaient en train de faire remarquer que toi et Takao aviez l'air moins proches qu'avant, c'est le cas ?

Le coeur de la brune ralentit immédiatement sa cadence, empreint de soulagement mais aussi d'un genre de… De déception.

\- Non, répondit rapidement Emma en retournant à son reflet dans le miroir. Takao et moi sommes toujours amis, de la même façon que nous l'étions auparavant.

\- Ah d'accord ! Ajouta Aoi. Merci de ta franchise.

Suite à la réponse de leur capitaine, l'ensemble des filles se détendit. Elles s'attendaient vraiment à se faire trucider pour avoir posé cette question.

\- En fait elles disaient ça parce qu'elle ont remarqué que…

\- Aoi boucle-là bordel ! S'exclama Rina, approuvée par de grands signes de tête paniqués de Serina et Shiho.

\- … Tu passais moins de temps avec lui, et beaucoup plus avec l'arrière aux cheveux verts, termina Aoi en ignorant les autres, toujours splendide dans son infaillible honnêteté.

Emma fronça les sourcils. Elle n'avait pas vraiment pensé à ça… Cependant, s'il n'était pas forcément vrai qu'elle s'était éloignée de Takao, il était clair qu'elle et Midorima avaient eu l'occasion de passer beaucoup de temps ensemble récemment.

\- En fait… Commença la brune.

Les autres joueuses semblaient un peu gênées qu'Aoi ait osé poser la question.

\- Je ne suis pas sûre, je n'y ai pas vraiment pensé, répondit finalement Emma en souriant bêtement et en se frottant l'arrière du crâne.

Toutes les filles présentes semblèrent soupirer de soulagement en entendant le ton léger de la réponse. Décidément, la relation d'Emma avec les autres joueuses était toujours étrange, surtout avec Serina. Alors que les vestiaires des filles se vidaient petit à petit et qu'Emma répondait à chaque « au revoir » prononcé par ses coéquipières, elle attrapa son téléphone et resta assise sur le banc. Après un coup d'oeil jeté à la date, elle soupira. Le dix juin. « A quoi bon ressasser ça ? » pensa-t-elle. Emma se releva avec lenteur et se décida à finalement quitter les vestiaires. Elle était tellement fatiguée, elle n'avait pas réussi à dormir cette nuit là et soudain, ouvrir la porte des vestiaires lui sembla infaisable tant elle était vidée de son énergie. « Allez, il n'y a plus qu'à aller prendre un café avec Midorima et Takao et ensuite tu pourras rentrer et… Peut-être pleurer un bon coup » ajouta-t-elle mentalement. Même si Emma avait juste envie de rentrer chez elle, elle savait que passer du temps avec eux lui changerait les idées. Après tout, puisqu'ils n'étaient au courant de rien, il serait plus facile de ne pas aborder le sujet. Emma parvint enfin à ouvrir la fichue porte et soupira de soulagement une fois dans le couloir.

\- Hey Emma ! Fit Takao en agitant la main.

Il était accompagné de Midorima et ils avaient tous deux un sac sur le dos. Le garçon aux cheveux verts remonta ses lunettes d'une main qui tenait une bougie ronde. Sans doute l'objet chanceux du jour.

\- Bon, allons-y, lança Emma en souriant.

\- En fait non, commença Takao en se frottant la nuque.

\- Pourquoi donc ? S'enquit la brune en regardant tour à tour ses deux amis.

\- Ma mère vient de m'envoyer un message, je dois rentrer chez moi pour garder ma petite soeur, expliqua Takao.

\- Oh je vois, c'est sûr que c'est important, approuva Emma avec un grand sourire.

Sa mère et sa soeur…

\- Elle est venue me chercher, tu veux qu'elle te dépose devant chez toi en passant ? Demanda Takao.

\- Non c'est bon, répondit-elle. Rentre vite et donne leur de ton temps.

Sa recommendation sonna trop solennelle pour être naturelle et ne passa pas inaperçue auprès de Midorima qui arqua un sourcil.

\- D'accord, approuva Takao, un peu surpris, en s'éloignant de ses deux amis. On se voit demain !

Puis la porte du gymnase se referma sur lui dans un bruit métallique. Laissant le couloir presque silencieux mis à part la voix forte de Miyaji qui provenait des vestiaires des garçons et qui chantait sous la douche.

\- … Pour que tu m'emmènes dans une nouvelle galaxie… Chantait le vice capitaine.

Pour une fois, il n'avait pas prolongé son entraînement pour cause de quelques examens imminents pour les dernières années.

Emma se tourna vers Midorima.

\- Tu veux rentrer chez toi peut-être, devina l'arrière.

La jeune fille fit non de la tête.

\- On peut aller boire ce café tout les deux tu sais, déclara-t-elle.

Midorima réfléchit un instant. Etait-ce vraiment ce qu'elle voulait ? Ou se forçait-elle ?

\- … Uneuh NOUVELLE GA-LA-XIE ! Reprit Miyaji au loin dans les vestiaires alors qu'aucun d'entre eux ne parlait, sa voix perçante brisant le silence.

Emma laissa échapper un petit rire.

\- Tu es sûre de de toi ? Demanda-t-il en ignorant la chanson ridicule du vice capitaine.

\- Certaine, approuva la brune. Allez, viens !

Puis Emma se mit à marcher à vive allure jusqu'à la porte du gymnase et la dépassa. L'air de l'extérieur était chaud et agréable et elle posa ses yeux sur la voiture de la mère de Takao, garée juste devant le gymnase. Pourquoi s'était-elle sentie déçue en se rendant compte que ses coéquipières ne lui avait pas parlé de ce jour spécial ? Midorima arriva à côté d'elle et jeta un coup d'oeil à la voiture qu'Emma regardait.

\- On y va ? Demanda-t-il.

Elle sursauta.

\- Oui bien sûr tu as raison, approuva-t-elle.

Ils marchèrent quelques minutes jusqu'au café situé tout près de Shutoku. C'était un café auquel ils se rendaient très souvent tous les trois. La devanture était en bois et le bâtiment très grand. Il avait un aspect assez traditionnel. Emma arriva devant la porte et la maintint ouverte pour que Midorima passe.

\- Merci, déclara-t-il, pensif.

Ils s'installèrent après avoir commandé deux soupes de haricots rouges. Leur table était située près d'une fenêtre qui donnait sur un parc environnant et bien que le café soit bondé, ils étaient un peu en retrait par rapport aux autres table. Cela n'empêchait tout de même pas les curieux de les observer depuis leurs chaises.

\- Alors cet entraînement ? Demanda Emma avec intérêt.

\- C'était bien, répondit simplement Midorima.

La jeune fille approuva d'un signe de tête et tourna le visage vers la fenêtre pour observer le parc, serrant son gobelet de soupe dans ses mains. Le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que ses yeux avaient semblé humides toute la journée. Pourquoi donc ?

\- Je me demandais, fit Midorima. En quoi consistait l'entraînement d'aujourd'hui pour vous ?

Emma eut un petit rire.

\- Toi aussi ça t'a intrigué ? Les filles ont dit que vous trouveriez ça bizarre, remarqua la jeune fille.

\- C'était assez compliqué de deviner, en effet, ajouta Midorima.

\- A faire reprendre de bonnes bases aux filles, répondit Emma. Par exemple en se demandant quel est le rôle de chacune sur le terrain et comment elles peuvent aider leur équipe au mieux.

« C'était donc plus qu'un simple entraînement théorique », réalisa l'arrière.

\- Tu penses que ça a eut l'effet que tu voulais ?

Emma haussa les épaules.

\- Je ne le saurai pas avant le prochain entraînement j'imagine, déclara-t-elle.

Puis elle avala quelques gorgées de sa soupe froide.

\- Et toi ? Demanda Midorima avec sérieux.

\- Et moi quoi ? Fit la jeune fille, étonnée.

Décidément, elle était vraiment ailleurs aujourd'hui, Midorima en était certain.

\- Tu sais déjà comment aider ton équipe au mieux ? Précisa-t-il.

\- Oui, approuva-t-elle. Au moyen du tir parfait.

L'arrière sourcilla. Voyant son étonnement, Emma reprit la parole.

\- Dans cette équipe, je suis meneuse et ma vision du jeu est très développée, ça ne fait aucun doute. Je l'ai aiguisée pendant des années. Mais je sais que ce qui aidera le plus mon équipe c'est de maîtriser un tir parfait, ou plutôt le tir parfait en fait.

Midorima acquiesça. Il comprenait cela mieux que quiconque. Pour lui, les shoots à distance étaient ses armes les plus efficaces et bien souvent, il contribuait en grande partie à la victoire de son équipe par ce moyen.

\- Cependant, reprit-elle, je me demande souvent s'il est seulement possible de produire un tel shoot.

Emma soupira.

\- Et puis je te regarde tirer lorsque nous nous entraînons ensemble et je retrouve confiance, ajouta-t-elle en lui souriant très largement.

Midorima entrouvrit les lèvres et ses joues rosirent. Jamais aucune fille n'avait qualifié ses shoots de « parfaits » et encore moins avec ce sourire-là. L'arrière ressentit une pointe de culpabilité l'atteindre lorsqu'il pensa qu'il était bien content que Takao ne soit pas là, cependant, c'était le cas, s'il avait été là, la conversation aurait été toute autre.

\- Le basket sous sa forme la plus noble est celui qui se joue aux trois points. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela que je t'admire autant et qu'à mes yeux, Shintaro, tu es le plus méritant et le plus acharné de la génération miracle, déclara Emma avec sérieux.

\- Je te remercie, répondit Midorima en remontant ses lunettes.

C'était la chose la plus vraie qu'Emma pouvait lui dire et elle l'avait toujours pensé depuis qu'elle avait étudié le style de jeu des cinq membres de la génération miracle. Aucun d'entre eux ne s'entraînait autant que Midorima. On ne devenait pas un as des shoots à distance par magie. Elle avait enfin trouvé l'occasion de le lui dire.

A nouveau, l'arrière avait rosi et tenté de cacher cela en remontant ses lunettes mais rien n'y faisait. Après tout, jamais on ne l'avait placé au-dessus des autres membres de la génération miracle. Lui qui n'était jamais rentré dans la zone à l'inverse de ses anciens coéquipiers. Quelqu'un avait donc autant d'estime pour lui ? Les joues brûlantes, il toussa puis attrapa sa boisson pour en avaler une gorgée sous le regard perdu d'Emma.

\- J'espère qu'à force d'entraînement je shooterai aussi bien que toi, déclara la brune en perdant son regard sur les fleurs du parc.

Un bruit sourd la fit sursauter brusquement. Midorima venait de poser le plat de sa main et la regardait avec beaucoup de sérieux.

\- Tes tirs sont d'une très grande précision ! S'exclama-t-il avec ténacité. Tu as ton propre style et tu es sans doute l'un des meilleurs shooteurs que je connaisse !

Cette fois-ci, ce fut au tour de la jeune fille de voir ses joues rougir subitement. Jamais on ne le lui avait dit avec une telle détermination et jamais elle n'en aurait attendu autant du joueur qu'elle admirait le plus. Un immense sourire, qu'elle tentait de dissimuler, vint éclairer son visage pâle.

\- Merci, murmura-t-elle.

Elle ne put rien dire de plus et tourna à nouveau la tête vers le parc pour cacher ses rougeurs. Midorima, de son côté, s'en voulut quelque peu de l'avoir dit avec autant d'emportement. Cependant, il avait bel et bien vu sa partenaire d'entraînement rosir et il ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il avait pris la bonne décision. A partir de cet instant et pendant cinq longues minutes, ils ne dirent plus rien et se contentèrent de se perdre dans leurs pensées.

Cela faisait maintenant près de quarante minutes qu'ils étaient assis dans ce café et Midorima reporta ses yeux sur le visage d'Emma. Après quelques secondes à la fixer, une pensée lui vint en tête. « Takao a raison… Elle a vraiment un visage mélancolique ». Il avait eu l'impression qu'elle n'était pas très en forme et l'avait remarqué depuis qu'ils s'étaient vus devant la classe de japonais, le matin-même et ce n'était qu'enfin qu'il avait décidé de lui demander.

\- Emma ? S'enquit-il, fixant ses yeux.

La jeune fille daigna lever les yeux de la fenêtre.

\- Qu'y a-t-il ?

\- Est-ce que tu vas bien ? Demanda Midorima franchement.

C'était une chose qu'Emma aimait chez lui. Qu'elle aimait, mais aussi qu'elle redoutait, parfois. Shintaro était quelqu'un de si franc. C'était agréable de parler sans détour mais en même temps, il était rarement possible d'éviter une conversation longtemps.

\- Oui, fit Emma avec un grand sourire. Je suis juste crevée.

\- Toi et moi, nous avons été très francs l'un envers l'autre juste avant, tu ne penses pas que tu peux être plus franche que ça maintenant ? Demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

La jeune fille le regarda un instant. Il était très sérieux. Emma soupira.

\- Quelle version veux-tu dans ce cas ? Demanda-t-elle, vaincue.

\- La vérité, c'est possible ?

\- Eh bien… Murmura-t-elle. Aujourd'hui c'est une date anniversaire mais… C'est un peu compliqué, à vrai dire.

Evidemment, cela ne se voyait pas, mais son coeur battait fort au point qu'elle avait l'impression qu'il allait exploser.

\- Tu as envie de me parler de ça ? Fit Midorima, devinant la gravité de la nouvelle.

Emma leva le visage vers lui.

\- Tu sais quoi ? Commença-t-elle.

Elle plongea ses grands yeux verts dans ceux de Midorima.

\- Je vais tout te dire.

* * *

Au fond, on a tous un petit côté Aoi en nous, qui ose dire les choses, quitte à mettre tout le monde mal à l'aise. Et puis on a aussi un côté Midorima, carrément mal assuré et un peu gênant lorsqu'il s'agit de complimenter les gens ou de leur dire ce qu'on pense vraiment d'eux... Mais bon c'est ce qu'on aime haha. N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review, c'est toujours plus agréable de pouvoir communiquer avec ses lecteurs ! En tout cas, je vous souhaite une excellente semaine de vacances (ou de travail pour ce qui n'ont pas la chance d'en avoir) et je vous fais des bisous.

\- Maude-chan


	9. Chapitre 9 : Un café amer

Bonjour à tous les amis ! J'espère que votre semaine se passe bien, où que vous soyez et quoi que vous fassiez. Cette semaine, je publie le chapitre 9 des Yeux du faucon et j'espère de tout coeur qu'il saura vous plaire.

 **Remerciements :** Merci beaucoup à **Rakuzangirl** d'avoir laissé une review sur le chapitre 8, c'était un plaisir immense pour moi de la lire. Je pense que ce chapitre parlant de la progression de l'équipe féminine va te plaire. Quant à des révélations sur la vie d'Emma Morgan, encore un petit peu de patience, la vérité va très bientôt éclater et plus encore... Moi aussi j'adore Aoi, je suis super contente que tu l'apprécies haha. Merci beaucoup de faire partie des quelques lecteurs si précieux qui lisent cette fiction ! Bonne lecture.

Amusez-vous bien les amis !

* * *

 **Chapitre 9 : Un café amer**

C'était un samedi, au beau milieu du mois de juin et Emma était venue s'entraîner avec l'équipe masculine de Seirin, comme elle le faisait toutes les semaines. Les entraînements de sa propre équipe avaient lieu les lundis, mercredis et vendredis et ces entraînements bonus n'empiétaient donc pas sur son programme. Tous semblaient heureux de jouer avec elle de temps en temps.

Riko siffla.

\- C'est bon vous avez fait assez de séries, je crois qu'on va s'arrêter là pour aujourd'hui, fit-elle.

\- Déjà ? Ironisa Furihata.

\- Tu peux toujours refaire cinq séries si tu n'en as pas eu assez, dit Riko d'une voix douce et menaçante.

\- Non… Ca va aller ! S'empressa-t-il de rajouter.

Emma s'approcha de la coach de Seirin, serviette à la main.

\- En tous cas, c'est vraiment plaisant parfois de ne plus avoir à donner de conseils et de juste suivre ceux de quelqu'un d'autre, déclara-t-elle d'un ton essoufflé.

\- Je veux bien te croire, approuva Riko d'un signe de tête.

\- Alors, comment est-ce qu'elles progressent ? S'enquit Izuki en s'asseyant sur le banc face aux deux jeunes filles.

La réalité, c'est que la séance théorique les avait fait progressé réellement et même si ce n'était pas encore flagrant, il était certain que cette confrontation avait été déterminante dans les semaines qui avaient suivi. Mais…

\- Je leur ai fait travailler les techniques de base comme les shoots ou les écrans, répondit la brune. Il y a quelques semaines, une fois qu'elles les avaient maîtrisées, je me suis concentrée sur leur poste et la collectivité…

 _\- Capitaine ! S'écria Aoi._

 _\- Quoi donc ? S'enquit Emma en s'approchant d'elle, sifflet autour du coup et plaquette de score à la main._

 _\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'on doit faire çaaaaa ?! Pleurnicha la grande ailière musclée._

 _\- C'est bon pour vous ! Rétorqua la capitaine. Fais attention à toi où il va pleuvoir des ballons._

 _L'ailière aux cheveux bleus soupira puis se remit à l'exercice._

 _\- C'est vrai qu'on a l'air débiles quand même, fit remarquer Rina qui n'avait pas pour habitude de contester sa capitaine._

 _Emma balaya du regard toutes les joueuses face à elle. Elles étaient assises sur des chaises face aux paniers et shootaient à répétition._

 _\- Peut-être, déclara Emma. Mais au moins, vous travaillez votre technique et grâce à cet exercice, votre taux de réussite va considérablement augmenter. Nous avons peu de grandes joueuses, il faut miser sur l'attaque explosive plus que sur la défense._

 _La petite brune regarda Aoi._

 _\- Pour ce faire, il nous faut plus de scoreuses et augmenter notre taux de réussite aux shoots, expliqua-t-elle. Nous allons adopter la tactique du run-and-gun._

 _Le principe de cette technique était de prendre l'avantage immédiatement en match en marquant un maximum de points sans laisser à l'adversaire le temps de répliquer. Cependant, le défaut commun aux équipes utilisant cette stratégie était clairement la défense. Cela pouvait vite devenir problématique, mais pour l'instant, elles n'avaient pas le temps d'y penser._

Emma soupira en repensant à ces entraînements parfois décevants. Elles s'amélioraient vite, mais il restait beaucoup de chemin à parcourir.

\- C'est ce qu'il faut pour former de bonnes joueuses, approuva Riko.

\- Exact, ajouta Hyûga.

\- T'as l'air de bien t'en sortir ! Fit Koganei.

Emma étira ses bras au-dessus de sa tête puis les laissa mollement retomber le long de son corps.

\- Ouais… J'espère surtout ne pas me tromper et faire les choses comme il faut. On a pas tant de temps que ça pour rendre cette équipe meilleure.

\- Comment ça ? S'enquit Izuki.

\- Le tournoi lycéen de Tokyo, vous connaissez ? Répondit Emma. En octobre après l'Inter-lycée et juste avant la Winter Cup, voilà notre but.

Tous étaient bouche-bée. Riko n'osa pas montrer son désaccord, cependant elle était certaine que cet objectif ne pourrait être atteint par les joueuses de Shutoku.

\- Tu penses que vous en serez capables ? Demanda la coach avec étonnement.

\- Je l'espère de tout coeur et je fais tout pour, répondit simplement Emma.

\- Vous allez y arriver, approuva Izuki avec un sourire.

\- Mais… Commença Koganei. Pourquoi viser si haut aussi tôt ?

\- Pour le tournoi international qui aura lieu en début décembre, juste avant la Winter Cup.

\- Un tournoi international ? S'enquit Kyoshi, étonné.

\- Oui, il s'agit d'un tournoi qui oppose de grandes villes étrangères. Les équipes lycéennes de chaque ville s'opposent les unes aux autres dans un tournoi et celle qui gagne pourra participer au tournoi international, expliqua Emma en faisant tourner un ballon sur son doigt.

\- Quelles sont les villes participant au tournoi ? Demanda Riko, les sourcils froncés.

\- Tokyo, Berlin, Washington, Rome, Mexico, Ottawa, Buenos Aires et… Paris, énuméra Emma. Toutes ces villes ont des accords diplomatiques et chaque année, un tournoi international est organisé et les oppose en basket lycéen. Cette année, Tokyo hébergera le tournoi.

Riko s'assit sur le banc.

\- Je vois… Ca ne va pas être facile. Quelles sont les équipes que Shutoku devra affronter pour se qualifier ?

\- Seiho, Senshinkan et Tôô, répondit Emma.

\- Le gratin du basket lycéen à Tokyo, conclut Hyûga.

\- Exactement, approuva Emma.

\- C'est ambitieux, fit Riko, pensive.

\- J'ai envie d'emmener cette équipe très loin, répondit Emma avec motivation. D'ailleurs Riko, j'ai une faveur à te demander.

\- Qu'y a-t-il ? S'enquit la coach, surprise.

\- Pourrais-tu te rendre à Shutoku lundi après-midi prochain et nous entraîner le temps d'une séance ?

Elle prit un instant pour réfléchir.

\- Oui, je le ferai, déclara-t-elle finalement.

\- Merci infiniment ! Grâce à toi, les joueuses de Shutoku vont énormément progresser !

Emma était si heureuse qu'elle mutila un peu sur place, imaginant déjà les heures de travail acharné qu'elles allaient devoir entreprendre.

\- Les pauvres, fit Kyoshi d'un air amusé.

Riko se tourna vers lui avec un sourire inquiétant.

\- Va me faire cent pompes dans un coin et ne la ramène plus, dit-elle, menaçante.

\- Mais l'entraînement est terminé…

\- C'est moi qui décide quand il est terminé.

\- Sinon, intervint Koganei. Niveau composition de l'équipe tu t'en sors ?

\- Oui, répondit Emma. Nos titulaires sont deux ailières, un pivot, une arrière et une meneuse.

\- Tu ne combines pas les postes d'arrière et meneuse ? S'enquit Izuki avec étonnement.

Emma attrapa sa gourde sur le banc et se retourna vers lui après réflexion.

\- En fait, non, répondit-elle. Je me suis posé la question histoire de savoir comment je pouvais être la plus utile possible à mon équipe, et il semble que ce soit en jouant à ces deux postes, cependant, je n'ai pas envie de prendre le rôle de ma vice-capitaine qui est notre arrière.

\- Pourtant, tu es une excellente shooteuse, remarqua Hyûga.

\- Oui mais je ne peux me concentrer pleinement sur mon rôle de meneuse si j'assume les deux postes. Et puis… Risa est une bonne arrière.

\- Tu sais, intervint Kyoshi, je jouais les postes de pivot et meneur il y a un certain temps et pourtant, cela n'enlevait rien à mon efficacité.

Tous les anciens de Seirin approuvèrent avec sérieux, ils se souvenaient de cette époque, avant que Kyoshi ne se blesse la première fois.

\- Je vois, approuva Emma. J'y réfléchirai.

\- Tu nous diras comment tout ça évolue, ajouta Koganei.

\- Comptez là-dessus !

Après cette discussion, elle retourna pensivement se changer dans les vestiaires. Elle en sortit quelques minutes plus tard, passa une main dans ses cheveux et remonta l'une de ses chaussettes. Kagami l'attendait.

\- C'est parti, fit-il en se décollant du mur.

Des pas retentirent derrière eux et les deux joueurs se retournèrent.

\- Shun ? Fit Emma, étonnée. On allait partir là…

\- Ah, je vois.

Pourtant, il ne bougea pas. Il hésita un instant, se frotta la nuque puis se lança.

\- En fait je me demandais si tu avais un peu de temps pour sortir et aller boire un café ou quelque chose comme ça, demanda-t-il en tentant de rester calme.

Le cerveau d'Emma réfléchit à toute vitesse. Elle était un peu surprise par sa proposition et ne savait pas vraiment comment interpréter cette soudaine demande. Cependant, elle ne voyait pas d'inconvénient à passer un peu de temps avec lui.

\- Oui, pourquoi pas ! Je connais un bon café près de mon lycée si tu veux, répondit la brune.

\- Oui ce serait super, approuva le meneur.

Elle se tourna vers Kagami. Ce dernier avait l'air suspicieux et ses yeux étaient plissés.

\- Désolée Taiga, tu vas devoir rentrer sans moi, on se revoit plus tard !

\- Ouais, marmonna ce dernier.

La jeune fille marcha d'un pas vif jusqu'à la porte du gymnase et le quitta rapidement. Izuki la suivait lorsque Kagami le rattrapa.

\- T'as beau être mon senpai, et je te respecte, j'espère que tu feras attention à elle, fit l'ailier aux cheveux rouges d'un ton menaçant.

\- Compte là-dessus, acquiesça Izuki avec sérieux en quittant le gymnase à son tour.

—

Les deux meneurs venaient de descendre du bus qui les avait amenés près de Shutoku et poursuivaient leur conversation.

\- Donc les filles de ton équipe arrivent à suivre l'entraînement ? Personne n'a abandonné ? S'enquit Izuki en mettant ses mains dans ses poches.

\- Oui, enfin sauf pour Shiho Sato, l'une des ailières remplaçantes de l'équipe, répondit Emma en soupirant. Elle est tombée dans les pommes pendant un entraînement.

\- Si elle est tombée dans les pommes, c'est qu'elle ne devait pas avoir la pêche, fit Izuki en souriant.

Il s'empressa de sortir son bloc-note de sa poche et y écrivit la blague. Emma eut un petit rire. A ses yeux, les mauvais jeux de mots étaient souvent les meilleurs. Leur conversation était rythmée et intéressante et Emma pensa qu'Izuki était vraiment un bon ami avec qui il était agréable de discuter. Elle était contente d'avoir accepté de sortir. Lui, sourit en l'entendant s'amuser de sa blague.

Bientôt, ils arrivèrent devant un grand café à la devanture lumineuse et faite de bois. La boutique était assez traditionnelle et l'endroit était plutôt plein. De nombreux élèves de Shutoku se rendaient à ce café à la fin des cours ou des clubs. Une petite cloche teinta lorsqu'ils passèrent la porte et une odeur de fruits mêlés à du café leur parvint au nez.

\- Bonjour, fit joyeusement Emma.

\- Bonjour, répondirent les employés avec autant d'énergie.

Izuki se contenta de la suivre, il n'avait jamais mis les pieds dans cet endroit. Tout autour de lui étaient assis des élèves arborant l'uniforme de Shutoku et il se sentait comme un intrus avec son uniforme de Seirin. Certains des clients le regardèrent d'un air mauvais.

\- Ignore-les, fit Emma en lui souriant. Les élèves de Shutoku sont parfois un peu snob.

\- Ah bon ? S'enquit Izuki, surpris.

\- Oui, affirma-t-elle. Une chose est sûre, c'est que je ne suis allée dans ce lycée que pour l'équipe féminine de basket. Là-bas ça te va ? C'est ma table préférée.

Elle désigna de l'indexe une table collée à la fenêtre, non loin des escaliers qui menaient à l'étage.

\- Bien sûr, approuva Izuki en allant s'y installer.

L'enthousiasme et la bonne humeur de la jeune fille étaient contagieux et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire, lui aussi. Ils commandèrent chacun une boisson et on les leur apporta quelques minutes plus tard.

\- J'avais une question, commença Izuki.

\- Oui, quoi ? S'enquit la brune assise face à lui.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu veux participer au tournoi international ?

Emma leva les yeux vers lui et un reflet étrange passa dans ses pupilles.

\- Disons que… J'ai des comptes à régler, répondit-elle simplement.

Des comptes à régler ? Mais de quoi parlait-elle ? Izuki était un peu perdu.

\- Un de ces jours je t'en parlerai, ne t'en fais pas, assura Emma en portant sa paille à ses lèvres.

\- Tant mieux, parce que je dois avouer que ta phrase énigmatique a attisé ma curiosité, déclara le meneur aux yeux d'aigle avec un sourire.

Il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que lorsqu'elle lui avait répondu, l'expression d'Emma avait changé. Il y avait de la détermination, mais aussi de la tristesse et de la colère.

\- Dis Shun, commença Emma.

Il leva son regard vers ses yeux verts.

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Quand Teppei jouait un double poste pivot-meneur, quel était ton rôle sur le terrain ? Demanda-t-elle.

Le jeune homme leva son regard gris vers les yeux de la meneuse.

\- J'étais principalement présent comme soutien sur le terrain. J'occupais un genre de poste d'ailier provisoire je dirais, répondit-il avec sérieux.

\- J'imagine que… Ce n'étais pas une situation plaisante, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Tu penses encore à ce que Kyoshi t'a dit tout à l'heure ?

\- Oui, ça m'inquiète, répondit-elle en se mordant la lèvre. En fait, j'ai envie d'être la plus utile possible et ce sera le cas grâce à mes trois points et à mes yeux, cependant, je ne veux pas exclure ma vice-capitaine.

\- Si ça peut te rassurer, ce poste provisoire ne me dérangeait pas, déclara finalement Izuki en souriant. En fait, je savais que laisser ma place était ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour l'équipe et que prétendre le contraire aurait été de l'égoïsme.

\- Je vois… Murmura Emma. C'est très gentil de me dire ça, merci.

\- Il n'y a pas de quoi, répondit le brun.

Le meneur aux yeux d'aigle lui adressa un grand sourire qu'elle lui rendit.

\- C'est la nouvelle… Marmonna une voix féminine non loin d'eux.

\- C'est pas la copine de Kazunari en classe de première trois ? S'enquit une autre fille qui passait près de leur table.

\- Si, enfin c'est ce que tout le monde dit, renchérit une autre.

Leurs voix étaient fortes et elles disaient tout cela devant les autres élèves y compris Izuki et Emma, sans aucune considération pour la vie privée de cette dernière. Izuki fronça les sourcils devant le manque de savoir vivre de ces filles, ainsi qu'à la mention de « la copine de Kazunari ».

\- En plus elle traîne avec un gars de Seirin, regarde son uniforme, ajouta une quatrième.

\- La honte !

Izuki se tourna vers Emma, l'air agacé.

\- Tu les connais ? S'enquit-il.

\- Absolument pas, répondit Emma en levant le nez de son verre. Cependant, beaucoup de filles de Shutoku se comportent comme ça avec moi, et vu qu'elles sont toutes identiques, j'imagine qu'on pourrait dire que c'est comme s'il n'y avait qu'une seule personne très présente et très agaçante.

Elle avait dit cela en élevant la voix pour que les filles l'entendent et lorsqu'elles s'en rendirent compte, elles quittèrent le café, outrées à coup de « Elle se prend pour qui celle-là! ».

\- Ca n'a pas l'air facile tous les jours, déclara Izuki, agacé.

\- Laisse tomber, Shun, ça n'a pas d'importance pour moi, répliqua-t-elle en lui souriant.

Il essayait de faire abstraction, cependant, il était toujours embêté par les paroles des bécasses faisant allusion à Takao. Il soupira intérieurement, ce n'était vraiment pas simple de s'intéresser à la meneuse sans abandonner… Izuki secoua la tête afin d'oublier l'incident.

\- Bon… Je vais me chercher du sucre, ça en manque un peu, fit-il en se levant. Tu en veux aussi ?

\- Non merci, répondit poliment Emma en tournant la tête vers la fenêtre.

Dehors, le ciel prenait une teinte rose et les lampadaires s'allumèrent un à un. Les branches des arbres se tordaient sous la brise et les nuages traversaient vite le ciel. Soudain, Emma sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Elle tourna la tête avec lenteur et découvrit le possesseur de cette main.

\- Salut ! S'exclama Takao avec joie.

\- Salut Takao ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? S'enquit-elle en souriant.

Elle était ravie de le voir et comme toujours, son immense sourire ne put qu'agrandir le sien un peu plus.

\- Je suis venu avec Shin, prendre un thé, expliqua-t-il en montrant Midorima du pouce.

Ce dernier était en train de payer à la caisse.

\- J'ai failli te proposer de nous accompagner mais je pensais que tu avais ton entraînement avec Seirin ! Ajouta Takao, un peu déçu. Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais là alors ?

\- Je suis venue prendre un café frappé, comme tu peux le voir, répondit-elle avec un rire.

Les yeux du jeune homme s'attardèrent sur la deuxième chaise tirée face à elle et il fronça les sourcils.

\- Tu es venue avec Kagami ? S'enquit-il en regardant la veste de l'uniforme de Seirin accrochée à l'autre chaise.

\- Non en fait je suis venue avec…

\- Salut Takao ! Lança Izuki derrière lui.

En entendant cette voix, Takao crispa un poing.

\- Salut, répondit lentement le meneur aux yeux de faucon.

Il avait enfin compris. Alors, il se retourna vers Emma et plongea son regard bleu et accusateur dans ses yeux verts.

\- Alors comme ça tu vas à des rendez-vous avec Izuki après tes entraînements, remarqua-t-il d'une voix forte. Je le savais pas.

Certains élèves de Shutoku se tournèrent vers eux et Izuki fronça les sourcils en regardant Takao. Midorima arriva près du groupe, l'air étonné. Il avait fini de régler. En quelques secondes, il sembla comprendre la situation et remonta ses lunettes avec agacement : Takao était vraiment un crétin parfois. Puis, il adressa un regard interrogateur à la petite brune. Emma ne put répondre, trop étonnée par la remarque du meneur aux yeux de faucon.

\- Bon bah… Amusez-vous bien, ajouta Takao avec un faux-sourire.

\- Euh… merci, répondit Izuki, un peu perdu.

\- On se voit lundi en cours, Emma.

\- Ouais… Marmonna-t-elle, les joues rouges.

\- Viens Shin on y va, fit Takao en passant devant lui pour sortir du café.

\- A lundi, Emma, déclara Shintaro en sortant lui aussi.

La cloche tinta lorsqu'ils passèrent la porte et ils arrivèrent dans la rue. Le vent ébouriffa leurs cheveux et Takao mit les mains dans ses poches. Ils se mirent à marcher en direction de l'arrêt de bus.

\- Franchement Takao, je trouve que tu en rajoutes, déclara Midorima en remontant ses lunettes.

\- Comment ça ? J'ai le droit d'être étonné ! Je n'avais aucune idée qu'elle sortait avec ce type, se défendit Takao.

\- Tu ne t'es pas contenté de montrer ton étonnement, tu t'es donné en spectacle si tu veux mon avis, fit Midorima, cinglant.

\- Pour une fois, Shin-chan, j'en veux pas de ton avis, marmonna Takao.

\- Tant mieux, alors continue d'embarrasser Emma devant les gens du lycée, répliqua Midorima.

L'arrière aux cheveux verts semblait vraiment exaspéré et en colère.

\- Comme si elle en avait besoin… Je te rappelle que beaucoup de gens la détestent déjà sans raison, ajouta-t-il. Tu ne fais qu'empirer les choses pour elle, Takao.

Le comportement de son binôme l'agaçait au plus haut point. Comment pouvait-il faire ça à leur amie alors même que les gens la jugeaient déjà mal au lycée, et ce à tort ? Il appréciait beaucoup Emma et trouvait que c'était une personne digne et respectable et elle ne méritait certainement pas tout ça. Bien sûr, Takao ignorait tout cela et Midorima ne le lui dirait sans doute jamais.

\- Ce n'était pas du tout ce que je voulais, marmonna Takao. Je te l'ai dit, j'ai été tellement étonné… Je voulais l'inviter à sortir avec nous comme on le fait souvent mais je me suis dit qu'elle refuserait à cause de son entraînement à Seirin et là je la vois avec Izuki.

\- Réfléchis avant d'agir la prochaine fois, déclara Midorima en tournant la tête vers le café alors qu'ils marchaient. Tu as vraiment mis tout le monde dans l'embarras, et surtout elle.

Il s'arrêta et se tourna complètement vers le café, comme s'il regardait quelque chose.

\- La preuve, regarde ça, fit Midorima en esquissant un signe de tête vers le bâtiment.

Takao se retourna lui aussi et les vit. Emma et Izuki venaient de sortir du café et semblaient se dire au revoir alors même que quelques minutes plus tôt ils avaient à peine entamé leurs boissons. La jeune fille semblait gênée et on aurait dit qu'elle était en train de s'excuser. Puis, elle partit à vive allure dans une autre direction que lui.

\- Tu penses que je devrais la raccompagner pour m'excuser ? S'enquit Takao. Elle habite près de chez moi.

\- Tu devrais surtout la laisser tranquille, rétorqua Midorima. Tu en as déjà assez fait pour ce soir. De plus…

Il regardait la petite brune s'engouffrer à vive allure dans un parc voisin.

\- Si elle avait voulu te voir, elle serait venue vers nous, et aurait emprunté le chemin le plus court pour rentrer chez elle, acheva-t-il.

\- Ouais… Tu dois avoir raison, remarqua Takao en la suivant lui aussi du regard.

—

Emma ouvrit enfin la porte de l'appartement blanc et immaculé qu'elle connaissait si bien. Malgré sa tristesse et sa fatigue, cette vision lui procura un réconfort immédiat. Elle jeta son sac de sport par terre et courut jusqu'au canapé dans lequel était assis Kagami. Elle ôta ses mocassins marron et se jeta dans le canapé contre son ami.

\- Je n'en peux plus Taiga ! S'exclama-t-elle avec lassitude.

\- Je vois ça, marmonna ce-dernier. Tu es tellement au bout du rouleau que tu ne fais plus attention à rien.

Emma leva les yeux vers son ami et se rendit compte que son visage était aussi rouge que ses cheveux. Elle remarqua enfin qu'elle s'était installée sans égard pour son uniforme et que sa jupe remontait plus haut que prévu sur ses cuisses. Elle soupira.

\- Petite nature ! Depuis le temps qu'on se connaît, ce genre de choses te gêne encore ?

Voyant que le rouge persistait sur les joues de son ami, elle consentit à réajuster sa jupe.

\- Voilà, là c'est mieux monsieur le pudique ? S'enquit-elle.

\- Bien mieux, approuva le pudique en se détendant.

Emma soupira à nouveau et reprit une mine triste.

\- Les gens sont parfois insupportables ! Déclara-t-elle.

\- Tu veux m'en parler ? Demanda Kagami.

\- Même pas un peu, répliqua Emma en fermant les yeux.

\- Et le rendez-vous avec Izuki alors…

\- Surtout pas !

Kagami eut un petit rire.

\- Je dois menacer quelqu'un ? Demanda-t-il finalement.

\- Tu sais bien que mes menaces sont plus effrayantes que les tiennes, rétorqua la brune.

\- Si tu le dis, fit Kagami avec amusement. Mais tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas me raconter ?

\- Tu sais quoi ? Commença Emma. Tu vas me raconter tout ce que toi tu as fais pendant que je n'étais pas là et on va préparer un truc à manger, rater sa vie sociale, ça ouvre l'appétit !

Kagami rit à nouveau et vint ébouriffer les cheveux de son amie. Elle rouvrit les yeux, se tourna vers lui et le fusilla du regard.

\- J'ai toujours détesté que tu fasses ça !

* * *

Et voilà, c'est tout pour ce chapitre 9 ! Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? J'espère que vous me le direz ! Dans le chapitre de la semaine prochaine, l'étau se resserre pour les joueuses de Shutoku ! Elles n'ont plus beaucoup de temps pour se préparer et un certain stage d'été pourrait bien rentrer en jeu... Vous posez-vous des questions sur le passé d'Emma ? Si c'est le cas, alors le chapitre 10 devrait vous fournir quelques réponses. Ce sera un chapitre qui marquera un tournant dans l'histoire de l'équipe féminine de Shutoku. A vendredi prochain, prenez soin de vous et des autres !

\- Maude-chan


	10. Chapitre 10 : Un mois plus tard

Bonsoir tout le monde ! Bon j'ai une petite heure de retard mais je suis sûre que vous ne m'en tiendrez pas rigueur (les devoirs, vous savez ce que c'est...). M'enfin bon, nous voici toutes et tous réunis ce soir pour le chapitre 10, un chapitre de transition que j'affectionne tout particulièrement. Les mois de juin et juillet y sont largement résumés et vous allez apprendre deux trois petites choses au sujet d'Emma... Je vous laisse découvrir ça ! Allez bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 10 : Un mois plus tard**

\- Attache tes cheveux, Emma ! Cria le coach depuis le terrain des garçons.

La petite brune fit une passe à Risa Nakayama, l'actuelle arrière titulaire de l'équipe, puis se tourna vers le coach au visage exaspéré.

\- Je peux vous assurer que ça ne changera rien à ma performance, coach ! S'exclama-t-elle.

Elle aussi commençait à être exaspérée par le discours répétitif du vieil homme.

\- Je m'en moque, ce sont les règles. Tes cheveux pourraient très bien se coller sur ton front alors que tu t'apprêtes à shooter alors tu les attaches, fin de la discussion !

Miyaji et Otsubo s'approchèrent du coach et de Takao en courant.

\- Quel caractère, remarqua Miyaji. Toujours dans l'excès celle-ci.

\- C'est une excellente joueuse, doublée d'une très bonne capitaine, mais elle est vraiment trop têtue, déclara Otsubo en soupirant.

\- Elle sait qu'elle doit m'obéir, intervint le coach. Elle respecte au moins ça alors ne vous en faites pas. Retournez plutôt vous entraîner, vous aussi vous savez que vous devez m'obéir n'est-ce pas ?

\- Ouais coach, parce que vous me faites carrément flipper, répliqua Miyaji en s'éloignant.

Takao regarda de loin Emma qui attachait ses longs cheveux noirs en soupirant. Il eut un petit sourire. Son caractère l'amusait et le fascinait toujours autant. Alors qu'elle retournait à son entraînement, ses cheveux tirés en arrière, Takao vit ses coéquipières plaisanter.

\- Quelle rebelle tu fais capitaine, lança Aoi en passant la balle à Nozomi. Toi et moi on devrait fonder un club de délinquantes et sécher les cours ensemble.

Emma fut prise entre un mélange d'hilarité et d'agacement.

\- Boucle là, Aoi, fit la meneuse avec un sourire.

\- C'est bien, tu progresses dans l'acceptation du fait qu'il faut t'attacher les cheveux, ajouta Rina en levant son pouce.

\- C'est quand même dingue que tu ne penses jamais à le faire ! S'exclama Nozomi en regardant sa capitaine avec incrédulité.

\- Elle y pense, assura Risa en rajustant ses lunettes.

Emma se tourna vers la petite arrière et l'observa avec étonnement.

\- Pourquoi autant de froideur, vice-capitaine ? S'enquit Emma en posant ses poings sur ses hanches.

\- Ce n'est pas parce que tu as plus de 90% de réussite à tes tirs à trois points que tu peux te permettre de ne pas attacher tes cheveux, tout ça pour être plus jolie, répliqua Risa.

\- Je t'interdis de dire des conneries pareilles ! S'exclama Emma, rougissant quelque peu. C'est vraiment une question de confort !

\- Dommage que tu fasses passer ton confort avant 100% de réussite.

Les autres joueuses avaient arrêté de s'entraîner pour écouter l'altercation entre leur meneuse et leur arrière avec beaucoup d'intérêt. Il n'était pas rare que leurs méthodes diffèrent. Risa avait tendance à être plus académique et stricte qu'Emma, bien qu'elle restait moins expérimentée que la capitaine.

\- Tu es en train de sous-entendre que la seule raison pour laquelle je n'atteins pas les 100% de réussite, c'est parce que je n'attache pas mes cheveux ? Demanda la brune aux longs cheveux en fronçant les sourcils, laissant l'amusement prendre le dessus sur l'agacement.

\- Oui, après tout on te voit tirer et on sait que tu pourrais faire encore mieux. Même Midorima l'a dit à Otsubo la semaine dernière.

Cette fois-ci, Emma haussa les sourcils. Shintaro avait dit quoi ?

\- Une histoire de tir parfait si je me souviens bien… Ajouta Risa.

\- Bon… C'est pas grave ! Lança Emma, un peu hésitante. Allez, la pause est finie, on se bouge !

En les regardant échanger de loin, Takao repensa à la discussion qu'Emma et lui avaient eue le lundi après l'incident au café. Cela lui fit perdre son sourire.

 _Emma sortit silencieusement son bento, sa soupe froide de haricots et ses baguettes de son sac puis commença à manger distraitement en regardant le ciel bleu, dehors. Elle préférait manger à l'intérieur de la salle de classe car au mois de juin, la chaleur était écrasante et l'ombre et la fraîcheur de leur classe était à ses yeux mille fois plus agréable. Cependant, la plupart des élèves semblait ne pas être d'accord avec ce point de vue et était partie déjeuner dehors. La salle de la première trois était donc déserte. Takao tourna sa chaise vers sa voisine de classe alors que Midorima s'approchait d'eux avec son bento. Emma leur adressa un petit sourire puis regarda Risa sortir de la salle de classe._

 _\- Tu ne manges pas avec nous aujourd'hui ? S'enquit-elle._

 _\- Non désolée je mange avec des amies de la première deux, fit la fille aux tresses. A tout à l'heure._

 _\- Ah d'accord, à tout à l'heure, acquiesça Emma._

 _Elle reporta son regard sur son riz et ses légumes. Avec Aoi qui était malade aujourd'hui, Emma ne pouvait plus compter que sur Risa pour sauver le repas. D'ailleurs, elle aurait bien mangé avec Risa et les filles de la première deux, cependant il s'agissait de la classe de Serina et elle ne se sentait pas toujours à l'aise par rapport à sa relation avec Takao et l'ouverte jalousie de la jeune fille. De plus, elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de parler avec Takao et même si elle comprenait que Risa veuille aller manger avec ses amies, Emma se sentait tout de même désemparée car elle aurait préféré qu'elle reste avec eux histoire de faire la conversation à sa place. Takao semblait lui aussi mal à l'aise à cause de son comportement du samedi. Midorima, quant à lui, n'était pas du genre à combler le silence et se contentait d'attendre que les autres se décident. Après un coup d'oeil à Takao, Emma comprit qu'elle devrait intervenir pour régler leurs différends. C'est donc après quelques instants d'un lourd silence qu'elle se décida à parler._

 _\- Je ne t'en veux pas, Takao, fit-elle savoir en regardant à nouveau par la fenêtre._

 _Le meneur aux yeux de faucon ne répondit pas pendant quelques secondes et haussa les sourcils, étonné._

 _\- Vraiment ? S'enquit-il._

 _Elle se tourna vers lui et lui adressa un sourire triste._

 _\- Oui, tu m'as juste beaucoup déçue, expliqua-t-elle. Tu aurais dû penser au fait que ta réaction me mettrai dans l'embarras devant tous ces gens qui ne m'aiment pas._

 _« Ce n'est pas faute de le lui avoir répété pourtant » pensa Midorima avec agacement._

 _\- Je sais bien, excuse-moi, marmonna Takao en fuyant son regard._

 _\- De plus, tu as été impoli auprès d'Izuki et tu as gâché la fin de notre rendez-vous, ajouta Emma._

 _\- C'est vrai… Murmura-t-il. Pardonne-moi._

 _\- Ca ne fait rien, ne t'en fais pas, fit-elle en retrouvant un sourire un peu plus chaleureux. Il est trop tard pour cela de toute façon._

 _Midorima les écoutait silencieusement, commentant mentalement chacune de leur parole._

 _\- Et puis, je voudrais mettre les choses au clair, reprit Emma en regardant les deux membres de l'équipe masculine de Shutoku._

 _\- Quoi donc ? Demanda Takao._

 _\- Izuki est un très bon ami et les choses s'arrêtent là, alors rien ne sert de se mettre à élaborer des théories devant tout le monde, déclara-t-elle. Et de toute façon, même si cela venait à changer, tant que je ne vous en aurais pas parlé, cela ne vous regarderait pas._

 _\- Je vois, acquiesça simplement Takao._

Au fond, et il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, il avait été infiniment soulagé par cette déclaration même s'il n'en avait rien laissé paraître. Takao avait trouvé que lorsqu'elle lui avait parlé ce jour-là, elle n'avait pas eu l'air d'être énervée. Elle lui avait juste semblé triste. D'ailleurs, il trouvait qu'elle avait souvent l'air un peu triste ces derniers temps, cependant, il n'aurait su dire pourquoi car la meneuse ne lui parlait que très peu de ses sentiments.

Il la regarda de loin intercepter une passe de Haruna, la pivot titulaire aux cheveux blancs. Soudain, il sentit une violente douleur à l'arrière de sa tête et se frotta vivement la nuque.

\- Aïe ! Cria-t-il en se tournant vers son assaillant.

Midorima le regardait d'un air sévère. Il venait de lui envoyer un ballon, parfaitement visé évidemment.

\- Ca va pas la tête Shin ?! Hurla-t-il. Ca fait super mal !

\- Concentre-toi, Oeil de taupe !

\- Ouais, approuva Miyaji. Arrête de reluquer le terrain d'à côté et concentre-toi plutôt sur notre prochain match de l'Inter-lycée !

\- Pourquoi est-ce que vous êtes tous contre moi ? Glapit-il en rejoignant le groupe.

L'Inter-lycée avait déjà commencé depuis trois semaines et Shutoku et Seirin avait tous deux réussi à sortir vainqueurs des qualifications. Cependant, le troisième match de Seirin, celui contre Tôô, les avait éliminés du tournoi. La nouvelle composition de l'équipe ainsi que le jeu beaucoup plus collectif de Tôô avait été bien plus redoutable qu'auparavant pour la jeune équipe de Seirin qui avait donc perdu de peu. Au moins, Seirin était tout de même parvenu assez loin pour participer à la Winter Cup. Ç'avait été un assez gros coup dur pour la très jeune équipe de Seirin d'être éliminée au même stade que l'année précédente et Kagami avait été d'une humeur exécrable pendant plusieurs semaines. Bien que cette situation était difficilement supportable pour la française, elle connaissait le goût si amer des échecs personnels et ne lui en avait pas tenu rigueur. Au contraire, elle avait fait tout son possible pour s'entraîner encore plus avec lui et lui remonter le moral. L'ailier fort avait d'ailleurs fini par remarquer ces efforts et lui en était reconnaissant, bien qu'il ne lui en ai pipé mot. Il n'y avait pas que pour Kagami que la défaite avait été dure à avaler. Tous les membres de Seirin en avaient bavé. De plus, Riko avait décidé de mettre la gomme pendant les entraînements suivant leur défaite afin de s'assurer une qualification pour la Winter Cup et elle était pour le moins… Effrayante lorsqu'elle leur donnait les directives des entraînements.

A l'inverse de Seirin, Shutoku était toujours dans la course de l'Inter-lycées et devrait affronter Rakuzan comme prochain adversaire la semaine d'après. La lutte serait acharnée et redoutable cependant tout restait possible et ni les joueurs, ni le coach ne semblaient prêts à baisser les bras. C'est pourquoi ils passèrent une semaine à s'entraîner très fréquemment et à observer des extraits de jeu de Rakuzan : plus ils étudieraient leurs adversaires, plus ils seraient en mesure de les contrer et de leur faire perdre tous leurs moyens ! Lors de cette semaine, les garçons quittèrent le gymnase en même temps que l'équipe féminine, ce qui était assez inhabituel puisqu'en général, elles étaient les dernières à l'occuper. Le coach laissa cependant aux joueurs le week-end afin de se reposer et de s'entraîner plus librement, après tout, s'ils arrivaient épuisés au match, leurs efforts ne serviraient à rien du tout et ils se feraient battre à plate couture. Pendant cette semaine, tous les garçons de l'équipe ressemblaient à des morts vivants qui avaient en plus de cela le cerveau rempli de stratégies de Rakuzan à contrer. D'ailleurs, Emma ne put s'empêcher de rire lorsqu'à l'un de leurs entraînements privés, à Midorima et à elle, ce dernier essaya de shooter à trois points avec son animal en argile porte-bonheur du jour. La capitaine avait recouvré son sérieux et s'était jetée sur Midorima afin de sauver le pauvre castor en salopette. (Il faut d'ailleurs préciser que l'animal a été sauvé et qu'au jour d'aujourd'hui, ses jours ne sont plus en danger).

En ce qui concernait le basket féminin, le tournoi des rois de Tokyo aurait lieu en octobre. Il restait donc un peu moins de trois mois à l'équipe de Shutoku pour se préparer à affronter Tôô, Seiho et Senshinkan. Un peu moins de trois mois pour faire de Shutoku une équipe féminine d'envergure nationale. Elles s'entraînaient dur depuis la fin du mois d'avril et avaient déjà énormément progressé en si peu de temps. Elles avaient amélioré leur jeu collectif, leurs techniques de base, avait travaillé leurs postes et leur esprit d'équipe. L'endurance, la rapidité et la précision étaient les nouvelles priorités de l'entraînement. Cependant, cette progression n'était pas encore totalement suffisante et il était temps de prendre une mesure drastique pour atteindre leur but. Une idée germa alors petit à petit dans les esprits des deux capitaines des équipes de basket féminin et masculin, ils avaient décidé que les équipes féminines et masculines de Shutoku s'entraîneraient ensemble lors d'un stage d'été au mois d'août. Otsubo avait même approuvé l'idée de s'entraîner aux côtés de Seirin, idée suggérée par Emma. Ils partiraient donc à la plage pour suivre un entraînement intensif. Il ne restait plus qu'à obtenir l'aval du coach, de l'administration et, pourquoi pas, de Seirin. En attendant ce stage qui boosterait les capacités de chacune, les filles continuaient à s'entraîner dur trois fois par semaine sous le coaching de Emma.

\- Bon c'était super les filles. Vous vous améliorez toutes à une vitesse fulgurante et je suis très fière de notre équipe ! S'exclama la petite brune en s'essuyant le front juste après une séance épuisante du mois de juillet.

Toutes lui adressèrent un grand sourire et acquiescèrent.

\- Bien, vous pouvez aller aux vestiaires, on en a fini pour aujourd'hui ! Ajouta-t-elle.

Les autres approchèrent d'elles pour récupérer serviettes et gourdes. Emma se tourna vers une autre joueuse la plus petite de l'équipe après elle, une blonde aux cheveux mi-longs et aux yeux marrons.

\- C'était bien mieux, Shiho, ton endurance s'améliore à vue d'oeil !

\- Merci beaucoup ! Je me sens survoltée ! Déclara la petite, habituellement discrète, en levant un poing.

Shiho Sato était une petite ailière, douée pour les passes et de nature assez discrète. Elle avait une carrure fragile mais avec de l'entraînement, elle s'améliorait et se renforçait à vue d'oeil. Emma avait choisi pour elle de privilégier la course et la lecture du jeu. Si elle voulait être la plus efficace possible, il fallait qu'elle apprenne à intervenir dans le cours d'un match. La capitaine se tourna ensuite vers l'une des ailières titulaires, Aoi Hino. C'était un grand gabarit aux cheveux bleus toujours tirés en une queue haute. Ses grands yeux bleus semblaient toujours brûler de détermination. Emma devait l'avouer, elle était probablement l'une de ses joueuses préférées.

\- Aoi, tes tirs depuis la raquette sont de plus en plus précis et tes dunks sont mieux exécutés qu'avant, bravo ! Déclara-t-elle en lui souriant.

\- Merci capitaine, toi aussi tu as remarqué ? Demanda-t-elle d'un air joyeux.

\- Si tu continues comme ça, tu deviendras notre scoreuse, ajouta Emma.

Une jeune fille de taille moyenne, aux cheveux bruns et au visage avenant s'approcha d'elles. C'était Serina Uchida, une des ailières remplaçantes. Jeune fille avec laquelle Emma rencontrait régulièrement des problèmes à cause de Takao.

\- Je suis d'accord avec la capitaine, tu es impressionnante Aoi ! S'écria-t-elle.

\- Toi aussi tes progrès sont flagrants, Serina, fit Emma en se tournant vers elle. Ta défense s'améliore grandement.

\- Merci Emma, tu m'as bien aidée ! Répondit-elle avec un grand sourire.

Emma se sentit un peu gênée, elle ne savait jamais comment appréhender les réactions de Serina qui lui en voulait parfois vis-à-vis de Takao et parfois était gentille avec elle. Emma entra dans les vestiaires accompagnées des autres joueuses sous le regard froid de Haruna Yamada, une grande aux cheveux blancs et pivot titulaire de l'équipe. Après un tour aux douches, chacune revêtit son uniforme.

\- Avant que vous ne partiez… Commença Emma en les regardant.

\- Non, pas de devoirs, moi je ne suis déjà plus là ! S'exclama Aoi en se dirigeant vers la porte.

\- Reviens là, espèce de feignasse, fit Rina Fukaya, la pivot remplaçante aux cheveux noirs et au teint hâlé, en attrapant Aoi par le gilet de son uniforme.

L'ailière aux cheveux bleus, qui avait failli se rétamer par la faute de sa coéquipière, marmonna des complaintes incompréhensibles puis se tourna vers Emma en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Je ne comprends pas capitaine, tu as dit qu'on s'était bien amélioré alors pourquoi en rajouter ? S'enquit Nozomi Okuhama, la grande ailière rousse titulaire.

\- Ouais ! Approuva Aoi. En plus, on part déjà bien après l'entraînement des gars.

\- Oui mais Miyaji, lui, est encore en train de s'entraîner. Et puis, je vous en prie, arrêtez de nous comparer à l'équipe masculine, les deux équipes sont loin d'avoir la même expérience, si nous jouions un match contre eux, il va sans dire qu'à notre niveau actuel, le score serait à trois chiffres pour eux, contre deux pour nous.

\- Mais… Recommença Nozomi. Tu as dit que nos progrès étaient fulgurants !

\- Certes, nous nous sommes toutes améliorées, approuva Emma en les regardant avec sérieux. Cependant, nous sommes parties en-dessous du niveau des autres équipes de Tokyo et il faudra qu'on donne bien plus pour les rattraper !

Certaines soupirèrent. D'autres semblaient gonflées à bloc. Serina et Shiho sautillèrent sur place, survoltées. Le regard de Risa brillait de détermination.

\- Dis-nous ce qu'il faut qu'on fasse capitaine ! S'exclama Rina, encore plus motivée.

\- C'est très simple, et ce n'est pas obligatoire, prévint Emma en les balayant du regard. Tout ce que je vous demande c'est d'aller courir trente minutes dès que vous arriverez chez vous. Ce sera bon pour votre endurance et vos muscles seront encore sollicités, ça consolidera l'entraînement d'aujourd'hui.

\- Compte sur nous Emma ! Approuva Risa.

\- Ce n'est pas grand chose, remarqua Emi Watanabe, une ailière remplaçante aux cheveux noirs parsemés de mèches roses. Et si cela suffit pour parfaire notre entraînement, je ne vois pas le problème.

\- Ouais… Fit Aoi en réfléchissant. Pour une fois je suis d'accord avec Morticia Addams.

Emi se crispa et se tourna lentement vers Aoi, l'air terrifiant.

\- Qui est-ce que tu appelles Morticia Addams ? Demanda-t-elle d'un ton menaçant.

\- J'y peux rien, se défendit Aoi. Tu me fais flipper.

\- C'est bon les filles, un peu de calme, déclara Emma.

La plupart des filles de l'équipes se mirent à rire. Il était vrai qu'Emi n'était pas très avenante et ne parlait pas beaucoup aux autres. Elle avait aussi un goût assez prononcé pour la victoire à tout prix qui tirait presque vers le malsain, ce qui avait pour effet d'effrayer quelque peu certaines de ses coéquipières.

\- Bon, en tout cas, commença Nozomi, moi je le ferai !

\- Moi aussi ! Approuvèrent presque toutes les filles d'une seule voix.

\- Vous êtes géniales, répondit Emma en les gratifiant d'un sourire. Maintenant vous êtes libres, je vous relâche, rentrez bien et faites attention à vous sur le chemin !

Toutes s'adressèrent des signes de tête puis formèrent de petits groupes pour sortir du lycée. Rina, Shiho et Serina rayonnaient et semblaient aux anges lorsqu'elles passèrent ensemble la porte des vestiaires, suivies par d'autres filles. Emma se retourna alors vers son casier avec un grand sourire pour récupérer ses affaires. Sa relation avec ses joueuses ne cessait de s'améliorer et cela lui réchauffait le coeur. En se tournant, elle découvrit qu'elle n'était pas seule. Haruna était en train d'enfiler son gilet en silence et semblait éviter le regard de la brune. Emma décida de ne pas lui parler et se dirigea donc vers ses affaires pour enfiler ses chaussettes. Un autre petit coup d'oeil plus soucieux vers sa coéquipières aux cheveux décolorés l'informa que celle-ci avait une mine abattue. La meneuse aux yeux de faucon releva la tête vers elle avec sérieux.

\- Haruna ? Demanda-t-elle.

La pivot qui enfilait ses chaussettes se tourna vers elle.

\- Un problème ? S'enquit-elle d'un air froid, ses grands yeux gris vrillant le visage pâle de la capitaine.

\- C'est ce que j'allais te demander, fit savoir la petite brune.

Haruna parut étonnée cependant, elle se reprit vite.

\- Non, tout va bien, répliqua-t-elle en se re-concentrant sur ses chaussettes.

\- Tu en es sûre ? Insista la capitaine.

Son équipière soupira.

\- Ca ne te regarde pas Morgan, on est pas amies que je sache, rétorqua-t-elle.

\- Ca me regarde parce que je suis ta capitaine, au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, fit Emma en enfilant ses mocassins marron.

Elle attrapa sa besace et vint s'asseoir près de Haruna.

\- Tu sais, j'ai remarqué pendant l'entraînement que ça n'avait pas l'air d'aller fort pour toi.

\- Si j'avais eu envie de t'en parler, je l'aurais fait, tu ne penses pas ?

\- Parfois on ne se rend pas compte qu'on a besoin d'aide, fit Emma en haussant les épaules.

Ça, Emma en savait quelque chose mais cela évidemment, le pivot ne le savait pas. Haruna enfila sa deuxième chaussure puis se tourna vers elle d'un air mécontent.

\- Bon écoute moi bien, je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide. Tu crois que parce que tu es capitaine tu peux tout faire mieux que tout le monde ?

Emma eut un petit rire froid puis se leva. Elle se dirigea vers la porte et posa une main dessus.

\- Et toi tu crois que tu as le droit de te sentir persécutée sans raison peut-être ? Demanda la petite brune.

Haruna fut surprise et retint son souffle un instant.

\- Si tu n'as pas envie de me parler, c'est comme tu veux, mais ne t'amuses pas à jouer les victimes. J'essaye de t'aider parce que tu es ma coéquipière et que tu es sous ma responsabilité, rien de plus, répliqua Emma en quittant les vestiaires.

La meneuse commença à marcher à pas vifs jusqu'à la sortie du gymnase. Dehors, le soleil était en train de se coucher et la lumière sanguine du ciel vint l'éblouir, la forçant à fermer un peu ses yeux verts. Elle soupira. Il était parfois dur d'être capitaine, surtout quand on était pas si proche de ses coéquipières qu'on aurait dû l'être.

Soudain, derrière elle, retentirent des pas. Quelqu'un courait à sa rencontre. Emma se retourna avec un air sérieux. Haruna arriva quelques secondes plus tard. La géante vint se planter face à elle et la regarda d'un air sévère. Emma faisait un peu moins d'une trentaine de centimètres de moins qu'elle et dut lever les yeux pour la fixer. Malgré sa petite taille, elle avait tout de même l'air redoutable.

\- Oui ? S'enquit la capitaine.

\- Je peux toujours pas t'encadrer, cracha celle aux cheveux décolorés.

\- Si ce n'est que ça, fit Emma en se retournant pour poursuivre son chemin.

Haruna resta immobile et regarda Emma avancer d'un pas assuré vers les grilles du lycée. La petite brune était très loin d'être surprise. Haruna ne l'avait jamais appréciée et avait rendu cela très clair lors de leur première altercation.

\- C'est parce que je déteste les gens comme toi, ajouta finalement Haruna en fixant ses longs cheveux noirs se balancer sur son dos.

Emma se figea brusquement et se retourna vers le pivot.

\- Ah oui ? S'enquit-elle d'une voix froide. Vas-y je t'écoute, comment sont les gens comme moi ?

\- Les gens qui ont confiance en eux, qui sont pleins de talent et qui sont meilleurs que tous les autres, déclara Haruna. Les gens parfaits, ça me dépasse.

\- Tu crois que je suis comme ça, hein ? Demanda Emma.

\- Oui, répondit Haruna. Je te déteste parce que tu es le genre de personne que j'ai toujours voulu être, voilà la vérité. Te voir tout réussir ça me rend malade et le pire c'est que dans l'histoire, tu n'as même pas l'air de faire tant d'efforts que ça.

Le visage d'Emma changea immédiatement et elle s'approcha de Haruna en à peine quelques enjambées. On aurait cru que l'air s'était enflammé autour d'elle.

\- Tu ne sais rien de moi, et tu veux que je te dise ? Commença-t-elle d'un air menaçant, haussant un peu la voix. Moi je déteste les gens comme toi. Ceux qui sont trop faibles pour voir leurs propres défauts et qui se contentent de crier à l'injustice plutôt que de se battre.

Haruna ne répondit rien. Le visage froid et accusateur d'Emma commençait à s'affaisser et sous ses traits sévères, on distinguait enfin une profonde tristesse.

\- Tu n'imagines même pas à quoi ressemble ma vie, répliqua la brune. Tu n'imagines pas à quel point j'ai dû me battre pour en arriver là. Je n'ai jamais été douée pour le basket, je n'ai aucun talent naturel. A part mes yeux de faucon, je n'avais rien pour moi. Ni ma taille, ni ma carrure, ni mon agilité. J'étais nulle, voilà la vérité. Mais j'aimais le basket plus que tout et puisque je devais m'entraîner beaucoup plus que les autres pour maîtriser les mêmes techniques, j'ai dû travailler d'arrache-pied pendant des années pour combler ces faiblesses et devenir la joueuse que je suis aujourd'hui.

Haruna ne lui répondait plus du tout, elle se contentait de l'observer avec hésitation.

\- Je n'ai cessé de m'entraîner pendant des années, murmura Emma. Qu'il vente, qu'il pleuve, qu'il neige, qu'il fasse nuit ou encore froid, je n'ai jamais arrêté, parce que je savais que c'était le seul moyen pour moi de devenir meilleure, tout ça parce que j'étais nulle et que mon seul don, c'était ces yeux et ma détermination. Chaque fois que suis tombée, je me suis relevée, Haruna.

Emma inspira profondément.

\- Tu crois que j'ai confiance en moi ? Pourquoi, parce que je souris toujours et que j'encourage les autres, c'est ça ? Si je le fais c'est parce que c'est en moi d'être capitaine et que quelqu'un doit le faire, pour l'équipe et pour nous toutes, pas parce que je suis sûre de moi.

Le regard qu'Emma avait à présent était celui de quelqu'un qui avait apparemment beaucoup donné et qui s'était usé à la tâche. La capitaine croisa le regard désemparé de Haruna.

\- Tu t'amuses à dresser mon portrait psychologique, Haruna, mais tu ne sais pas ce que ça fait que de devoir vivre avec la pensée que c'est moi qui ai causé la mort de mes parents et de ma soeur.

La bouche de Haruna s'entre-ouvrit. Son coeur rata un battement et elle se figea. Elle était très loin de savoir tout ça. Emma passa une main sur ses yeux et chassa ses larmes. Elle fit demi-tour et se remit à marcher vers la grille.

\- Tu sais pourquoi tu me déçois, Haruna ? S'enquit Emma de loin, élevant la voix.

Le pivot se reprit et courut rapidement pour la rejoindre afin de pouvoir marcher silencieusement à ses côtés.

\- C'est parce que d'après moi, et ce depuis le jour où je t'ai rencontrée, tu es celle qui a le plus de potentiel dans cette équipe. Et toi, tu gâches tout ça en t'apitoyant sur ton sort. Et ça…

La meneuse aux yeux de faucon leva les yeux vers le ciel en resserrant sa main sur sa besace. Haruna la regardait d'un air désemparé.

\- Et ça tu vois, ça me met hors de moi, déclara-t-elle d'une voix plus calme.

\- Je suis désolée, marmonna le pivot. Je ne savais pas pour ta famille.

\- Ça ne fait rien, je ne t'ai pas dit tout ça pour que tu aies pitié de moi ou pour te faire culpabiliser, crois moi. D'ailleurs, personne d'autre à part Taiga et Shintaro ne le sait et c'est bien mieux comme cela, fit Emma. Je veux que tu gardes ça pour toi.

\- Tu peux me faire confiance, assura la géante aux cheveux décolorés.

\- Je le peux vraiment ? S'enquit Emma avec doute.

Le visage de Haruna prit un air coupable. Certes, elle n'avait pas été sympa mais pour ce qui était des secrets, la capitaine pouvait lui faire confiance.

\- Ce que je veux que tu comprennes c'est que tu dois te concentrer sur ta performance et celle de ton équipe et arrêter de te comparer aux autres pour utiliser ça comme excuse, du genre « elles sont trop fortes je serai jamais comme elles alors à quoi bon essayer », lança Emma avec sérieux.

Le pivot aux cheveux décolorés la regarda d'un air triste.

\- En cela, je ne te porte pas dans mon coeur non plus, Haruna.

Emma tourna la tête vers sa coéquipière, les yeux brûlants de détermination.

\- Mais pourtant, je sais que tu peux faire de grandes choses et je veux être à tes côtés pour t'aider à devenir la joueuse qui les accomplira. Et un jour, Haruna, toi et moi nous deviendrons amies.

Ce soir-là, Haruna avait fini par lui adresser un sourire. Les paroles de sa capitaine l'avaient motivée avant toute chose, même si elle s'était aussi sentie coupable et avait été bouleversée par ce qu'elle avait appris sur la brune. D'une certaine manière, Haruna s'en voulait d'avoir jugé Emma trop vite. Maintenant, elle était prête à se montrer plus mature. Ce soir-là, Haruna était sortie de chez elle pour aller s'entraîner encore.

—

Le début du mois d'août était arrivé bien vite et avec lui son lot de chaleur et les vacances d'été. Les filles avaient énormément progressé durant la fin du mois de juillet et avaient continué de s'entraîner jusqu'au dernier moment. Cependant, les choses s'accéléraient et elles n'avaient plus que deux mois pour s'entraîner pour les qualifications. Pour les équipes masculines de Seirin et Shutoku aussi les choses s'accéléraient. Shutoku avait malheureusement perdu face à Rakuzan durant leur match de l'Inter-lycées et ce malgré la détermination infaillible de toute l'équipe masculine et des encouragements de l'équipe féminine et des supporters du lycée. Pour eux aussi, la compétition était maintenant terminée et la pilule avait eu du mal à passer, cela n'était pas surprenant. La plupart des joueurs de Shutoku ainsi que certaines joueuses avaient été de très mauvaise humeur. Takao avait comme toujours arboré son habituel sourire quelques jours après la défaite, même s'il avait eu du mal à s'en remettre. Quant à Midorima, il avait conservé un visage impassible, même si Emma avait clairement su déchiffrer sa peine. Maintenant, leur prochain objectif à tous était donc la Winter Cup en décembre, et il était déjà temps de tout donner pour s'y préparer car c'était sans nul doute une compétition plus prestigieuse et plus difficile encore que l'Inter-lycées.

En tant qu'étudiante au lycée Shutoku et non pas joueuse de l'équipe, Emma avait encore dû subir les regards réprobateurs de ses camarades ainsi que leurs critiques la plupart du temps injustifiées. Cependant, grâce à ses amis de l'équipe masculine et à ses coéquipières, Emma avait toujours des gens sur qui elle pouvait compter au lycée et les choses allaient pour le mieux. Au fur et à mesure, la brune avait commencé à gagner le respect des autres élèves grâce à ses performances au club de basket ainsi qu'à ses bonnes notes. De plus, le fait qu'elle soit soutenue par les membres de l'équipe masculine changeait grandement la donne puisque ce club était respecté au lycée. En clair, tout semblait aller pour le mieux.

Au lycée, Emma restait toujours avec Takao et Midorima et le soutien de ses deux amis, de ses coéquipières et des joueurs de Shutoku était d'une grande aide. Les autres joueurs l'ignoraient puisqu'ils arrivaient toujours à l'heure aux entraînements, cependant Emma et Midorima avaient gardé leur habitude de se rendre ensemble une heure plus tôt au gymnase afin de s'exercer, habitude qui était née par le plus grand des hasards lors du premier jour de la meneuse à Shutoku. L'expertise et la précision de Midorima étaient grandement bénéfiques pour Emma qui profitait de ses excellents conseils permettant de faire progresser ses shoots qui, d'après l'arrière aux cheveux verts, étaient déjà très bons. Ces moments étaient assez particuliers et plaisait beaucoup aux deux shooters.

Finalement, la direction de Shutoku avait donné au coach l'ordre d'évaluer l'équipe féminine à la fin du mois de juillet. Le coût du stage d'été était relativement élevé et jamais auparavant ce stage n'avait concerné l'équipe féminine. Emma, avec le soutien à toute épreuve d'Otsubo, avait sollicité le coach pour qu'il joue en leur faveur auprès de la direction. Les membres de l'administration avaient accepté à la seule condition que le coach certifie que leur niveau avait vraiment augmenté et qu'il était possible qu'au terme de ce stage d'été, l'équipe de Shutoku gagne le tournoi. Il avait observé un match opposant les dix joueuses les unes aux autres, arbitré par Midorima. Après une démonstration impressionnante de la part des dix joueuse, le coach de Shutoku avait été interloqué et avait dû attendre quelques secondes avant de récapituler ses notes à la capitaine et aux autres joueuses. « Il y a une chance alors… », avait-il murmuré d'un air sérieux en les balayant du regard. Il avait ensuite fait part de ses observation au conseil d'administration et tout avait été organisé pour que les filles aillent s'entraîner aux côtés des équipes masculines de Seirin et Shutoku. Emma avait insisté sur le fait que les deux lycées devaient collaborer car à ses yeux, c'était la meilleure chose à faire pour tous, surtout pour l'équipe féminine qui pourrait suivre aussi les conseils de Riko puisque comme toujours, le coach n'aurait probablement pas assez de temps pour s'occuper d'elles… Le jour où Emma annonça la nouvelle à ses coéquipières fut sans doute le plus heureux qu'elle garda en mémoire à Shutoku. Elle était debout face aux joueuses et joueurs de Shutoku, Otsubo à ses côtés. Ils tentaient tous deux de garder des visages impassibles pour ne pas vendre la mèche trop tôt, cependant, c'était dur.

\- Bon, les filles, les garçons, commença Otsubo.

\- Avec Taisuke, on vous a réunis parce que le coach nous a donné la réponse du conseil d'administration, ajouta Emma.

Les regards de tous les joueurs face à eux étaient emplis d'anxiété. Ils ne tenaient plus en place et mourraient d'envie de connaître cette fameuse réponse, c'est pourquoi ils demeuraient parfaitement silencieux.

\- C'est exact, approuva le capitaine.

\- Merci de confirmer mes dires, capitaine Otsubo.

\- Un plaisir, capitaine Morgan.

Ils se jetèrent un coup d'oeil et durent se retenir d'exploser de rire. Les visages de leurs coéquipiers commencèrent à laisser paraître de l'exaspération assez justifiée.

\- Qu'est-ce que je disais déjà ? Demanda Emma à l'adresse de son confrère qui s'amusait beaucoup de la situation.

\- Bon vous allez nous dire ce qu'ont dit les vieux croutons de l'administration ?! Explosa Miyaji.

\- Ouais, on en a marre de vous regarder vous foutre de nous ! Ajouta Nozomi.

\- J'avoue capitaine ça devient lourd, approuva Aoi.

Face à tant d'exaspération, Emma et Otsubo explosèrent de rire.

\- Nous partons tous ensemble au stage d'été les amis ! S'exclama Emma avec un immense sourire.

Alors qu'Otsubo approuvait d'un signe de tête, les autres comprirent ce qui venait d'être dit et ne purent retenir leur joie. Des cris retentirent dans tout le gymnase et y résonnèrent avec force. Alors que toutes les filles hurlaient de joie, certaines au bord des larmes, les garçons se mêlaient à elles pour les féliciter. Emma vit Takao, Serina, Shiho et Rina danser un genre de gigue étrange mais cela eut pour seul effet de la rendre encore plus heureuse. Même Akari et Emi semblaient comblées. Miyaji vint serrer chaleureusement la main de Risa. Alors que Aoi et Nozomi s'étaient jetées sur leur capitaine pour la remercier, le regard d'Emma se posa sur Midorima qui était debout et lui adressait un sourire heureux, la regardant droit dans les yeux. Ce visage habituellement dépourvu de sourire aussi franc fit frissonner Emma. Comme c'était étrange et en même temps si naturel… Ainsi, ce jour demeura dans les esprits l'un des plus heureux du club de basket de Shutoku.

—

Quelques jours après l'annonce retentissante, Emma et Kagami arrivèrent devant Shutoku, là où un grand bus attendait les trois équipes. Devant le lycée, tous les joueurs des trois équipes et leurs coaches faisaient les comptes des ballons, chasubles et autres équipements. Emma regarda ses joueuses avec un grand sourire : elles n'avaient jamais semblé aussi heureuses et motivées. Même Emi n'avait pas l'air indifférente. La petite brune se tourna vers Midorima qui tenait entre ses mains un chat pirate bleu à pois blancs, et malgré cela, il semblait extrêmement sérieux. Il lui adressa un semblant de sourire qu'elle lui rendit. Elle adorait recevoir ces rares sourires venant de lui, cela arrivait si peu souvent… Et il arrivait encore moins souvent qu'ils soient aussi expressifs que celui qu'il lui avait adressé quelques jours plus tôt. Ensuite, elle regarda l'équipe de Seirin. Tous semblaient motivés et étaient déjà en train de se disputer, comme à leur habitude. Izuki venait de raconter une mauvaise blague et se faisait menacer de mort par Hyûga alors que non loin d'eux, Kyoshi semblait un peu gêné et tentait de calmer leurs tensions. Riko leva la tête vers Emma et dressa son pouce vers le ciel. Kuroko lui adressa un signe de tête amical. Il avait trouvé l'idée d'Emma intéressante et lui était plutôt reconnaissant d'avoir lancé la machine. La brune lui rendit son signe de tête. Finalement, la capitaine se tourna vers Takao. Il la regardait d'un air heureux et semblait attendre le départ avec impatience. Son sourire était probablement le plus joyeux de tous et Emma ne put s'empêcher de le lui rendre.

\- On peut savoir pourquoi tu fais cette tronche ? S'enquit Kagami qui tenait son ballon sous le bras.

\- Pour rien, Taiga, répondit Emma en lui souriant à lui aussi.

\- Ca me fait flipper quand tu as cet air béat sur le visage, fit-il d'un air sérieux. Allez ramène-toi, on va rejoindre les autres.

Emma acquiesça. En réalité, elle était heureuse de connaître tous ces gens et d'avoir la chance de jouer à leurs côtés. Elle était heureuse d'avoir choisi le basket.

* * *

Et c'est ainsi que ce chapitre 10 s'achève. J'espère qu'il aura égayé votre journée ou qu'il vous aura au moins un peu intéressé ! Comme toujours, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, ça compte énormément pour moi et ça m'encourage à donner le meilleur de moi-même ! Les amis, je vous souhaite une excellente semaine et vous dit à vendredi prochain pour le chapitre 11 qui se nomme : Le stage d'été !

\- Maude-chan


	11. Chapitre 11 : Le stage d'été

Bonsoir tout le monde ! J'espère que vous allez bien, moi j'ai eu pas mal de partiels cette semaine et je suis sur les rotules mais la publication de ce chapitre 11 me donne tellement d'énergie que c'est comme si de rien était ! **Je me permets d'écrire ce message en gras pour que vous le voyiez ! La publication des chapitres aura maintenant lieu tous les jeudi vers 19 heures, c'est plus pratique pour mon mode de vie, j'espère que vous comprendrez...** J'espère de tout coeur que vous avez apprécié le chapitre 10 et j'espère que vous aimerez celui-ci encore plus. Merci comme toujours d'accorder de votre temps à cet écrit, et surtout, amusez-vous bien !

* * *

 **Chapitre 11 : Le stage d'été**

Emma descendit la première aux côtés de son équipe. Elles posèrent le pied sur le trottoir d'une petite ville ensoleillée au bord de la mer et inspirèrent à pleins poumons l'air iodé qui les entourait. Risa leva les bras pour s'étirer, un grand sourire sur le visage.

\- Ha ! L'air de la mer ! S'écria Riko en descendant à son tour du bus.

\- Enfin arrivés ! Ajouta Kyoshi en soupirant.

\- C'est pas plus mal, intervint Hyûga. J'ai cru que t'allais me vomir dessus.

Tous rirent alors qu'Izuki descendait à son tour du bus.

\- Coeur d'acier qui a des hauts-le-coeur, on aura tout vu ! S'exclama-t-il.

Emma pouffa de rire alors que Hyûga s'approchait de lui avec un air menaçant.

\- T'as pas fini de nous faire passer pour des débiles devant Shutoku ? S'exclama-t-il.

L'équipe masculine du dit lycée sortait finalement du bus, menée par son coach. Otsubo vint à leur rencontre avec un air amusé.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, on vous prend quand même au sérieux pour votre basket, déclara-t-il.

\- Ouais eh ben… Vous faites bien, lança le capitaine à lunettes.

\- Allons un peu de calme, commença Kyoshi. N'oublions pas qu'on est surtout là pour s'amuser !

\- Pour s'amuser ? Répéta Riko, l'air ahuri. Koga, passe-moi l'éventail à baffes.

\- On a ça nous ? Demanda ce dernier avec étonnement.

Takao retint un rire en observant Koganei s'exclamer « ah oui ! » tout en sortant le dit objet du sac de la coach. C'était de sacrés numéros à Seirin, c'était indéniable. Mais ils n'en étaient pas moins de redoutables adversaires et de précieux partenaires de jeu.

\- Bon ! Lança Emma en se tournant vers l'assemblée de joueurs. On peut aller s'entraîner tout de suite !

\- Complètement d'accord ! Approuva Riko en attrapant un sac de ballons.

\- J'aurais pas dit mieux, renchérit Miyaji.

Tous les joueurs tressaillirent. Ils n'avaient même pas encore installé leurs affaires.

\- Ils ont un goût malsain pour les entraînements intensifs ces trois-là, remarqua Koganei.

Mitobe approuva d'un vif signe de tête. Le coach de Shutoku vint les rejoindre rapidement, un cartable sous le bras.

\- Nous ferions mieux de nous rendre à l'auberge afin de prendre les chambres et de déposer nos affaires. Ensuite vous vous changerez et l'entraînement commencera, déclara-t-il.

\- Ah… Euh oui coach vous avez raison, il vaut mieux faire les choses dans l'ordre, approuva Emma avec un petit rire nerveux. Désolée, je me suis un peu laissée emporter.

\- Nous ferons pareil, déclara Riko en regardant ses joueurs. J'imagine que pour commencer, chaque équipe fera son entraînement seule puis nous passerons à des entraînements communs avec l'équipe féminine ?

\- Exact, approuva le coach.

\- En revanche, il est hors de question que Seirin s'entraîne avec vous, déclara Hyûga en regardant Otsubo. Sauf si c'est pour un match d'entraînement.

Le coach de Shutoku acquiesça.

\- C'est ce que nous avions aussi prévu. Après tout, nous restons quand même des adversaires.

Tous hochèrent la tête et quelques secondes plus tard, ils se dirigèrent vers l'auberge.

L'équipe masculine de Seirin dormait dans un premier bâtiment de l'auberge. Non loin, logeait l'équipe masculine de Shutoku. Finalement, dans un troisième bâtiment près des deux autres, l'équipe féminine de Shutoku ainsi que Riko avaient installé leurs affaires. Au milieu de ces trois bâtiments se trouvait un réfectoire et une cuisine qu'ils avaient aussi loués afin de s'occuper eux-mêmes de la nourriture.

Chaque soir, les coaches et ceux qui avaient encore un peu d'énergie s'occupaient de la cuisine. Cependant, il était rare que certains soient encore pourvus de la moindre once d'énergie après les entraînements intensifs et les longs matches auxquels ils participaient. Leurs activités étaient difficiles, mais bénéfiques : ils débutaient chaque journée atrocement tôt et ce par une longue course dans le sable et dans l'eau, puis, ils devaient augmenter leurs capacités physiques en suivant de rigoureux exercices de musculation comprenant gainage, pompes, tractions et autres. Ils assimilaient aussi de nouvelles techniques ou affinaient celles déjà acquises. Ensuite, ils faisaient des matches d'entraînement, souvent chacun de leur côté.

De temps à autres, leurs entraînements, dirigés par Riko, le coach de Shutoku, Otsubo et Emma convergeaient. Cependant, il était rare que les équipes masculines ne jouent ensemble. D'après Emma, cet entraînement commun était excellent pour les joueuses de Shutoku, les poussant à donner le meilleur d'elles-mêmes et à être confrontées à de nouveaux adversaires.

Malgré toutes les difficultés et l'épuisement auxquels les joueurs étaient confrontés, les sources de réconfort et de satisfaction étaient quand même nombreuses. Il y avait tout d'abord le sentiment de progression rapide et visible qui suffisait à satisfaire chacun. Ensuite, il y avait le réconfort qu'ils trouvaient tous dans le fait d'être ensemble. Par exemple pendant les repas ou encore pendant leurs escapades presque quotidiennes aux sources chaudes au sein même de l'auberge.

—

\- Mes jambes sont en compote, geignit Furihata.

Il les étira dans l'eau puis se laissa couler. Ils s'étaient tous rendus aux sources chaudes et filles et garçons s'étaient séparés pour d'évidentes raisons.

\- On l'a perdu je crois ! S'exclama Tsuchida en tentant de le sortir de l'eau.

\- C'est bon, laisse-le, fit Hyûga, indifférent. Si il est trop faible pour endurer tout ça, alors on a pas besoin de lui dans l'équipe.

Furihata reparut de sous la surface.

\- J'ai entendu, capitaine ! S'écria-t-il. Et c'est vraiment pas sympa de dire ça !

\- On peut dire que c'est la goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase, fit Izuki en se redressant dans le bassin.

\- En fait non, Furihata, ajouta Hyûga. On va avoir besoin de toi comme meneur titulaire.

Furihata sursauta.

\- Hé mais je suis toujours là, moi, intervint Izuki en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Plus pour longtemps parce que je vais te noyer, Oeil d'aigle à la noix, fit Hyûga en serrant les dents.

Takao et Miyaji regardaient la scène d'un air étonné.

\- Vous êtes complètement frappés à Seirin, déclara Takao qui se reposait sur le bord du bassin.

\- On peut dire ça je pense, approuva Kyoshi avec un rire bienveillant.

Kagami soupira puis hocha la tête d'un air désespéré. Soudain, de l'autre côté de la palissade, des rires retentirent.

\- Ca a l'air intéressant de l'autre côté, remarqua Koganei en se laissant flotter.

Hyûga acquiesça involontairement.

\- Attention, Hyûga tu as une copine je te rappelle, déclara Izuki.

\- N'importe quoi, je me tue à te répéter qu'on est pas ensemble ! S'écria le joueur à lunettes.

\- Moi ça m'intéresse votre histoire, intervint Miyaji.

\- Ouais ! Approuva Kimura en sortant la tête de l'eau.

\- En plus, les filles de l'équipe sont vraiment pas mal, ajouta Otsubo.

Takao fronça les sourcils et se tourna vers Midorima qui semblait consterné. Quel manque de sérieux de la part de leurs aînés. Il ne manquerait pas de leur rappeler un jour.

\- Nozomi et Emma dans une source chaude ça doit être quelque chose, déclara Koganei, pensif.

\- Tu l'as dit, approuva Miyaji.

Nombreux furent ceux qui approuvèrent d'un signe de tête. Midorima remonta ses lunettes et afficha une moue agacée pour tenter de dissimuler sa gêne. Déjà qu'il passait beaucoup plus de temps avec son amie capitaine, si en plus les autres se mettaient à parler d'elle nue, ses joues allaient prendre feu. Et puis, comment pouvaient-ils parler d'elle et de Nozomi ainsi sans gêne ? C'était absolument révoltant.

\- Hé calmez-vous un peu les gars, fit Takao en perdant sa bonne humeur.

\- Ouais, vous allez un peu loin, renchérit Izuki, les joues rouges.

Il avait aussi imaginé Emma nue sans réellement le vouloir. Otsubo éclata de rire.

\- Vous êtes trop drôles tous les deux, fit-il. Tu es toujours sous son charme, hein Takao ?

\- Ca n'a rien à voir capitaine ! S'empressa de dire Takao, les joues rouges. C'est juste que ça ne plairait pas à Nozomi ni à Emma qu'on parle d'elles comme ça. En plus, vous feriez mieux d'arrêter de parler d'Emma nue sinon Kagami va devenir aussi rouge que ses cheveux et faire des Meteor Jam avec vos têtes.

\- Bien dit, Takao, approuva Izuki.

Tous se tournèrent vers Kagami qui fulminait dans son coin. Il avait l'air tellement en colère que l'eau autour de lui aurait pu bouillir. Takao avait raison, Kagami les aurait sans doute écrasés s'ils s'étaient permis d'autres commentaires.

\- De toute façon, je ne me risquerais pas à essayer de voir par-dessus la palissade si j'étais vous, déclara Hyûga en se laissant flotter.

\- Pourquoi ça ? S'enquit Miyaji, étonné.

\- L'année dernière, la coach nous a surpris en train d'essayer de le faire, expliqua Furihata.

Tous les joueurs de Seirin frissonnèrent à cette mention.

\- Et donc ? Insista Otsubo, un peu perdu.

\- Ca fait trois jours que nous sommes là et vous n'avez toujours pas cerné Riko ? Fit Izuki, étonné.

\- Il ne vaut mieux pas la contrarier, assura Kyoshi en plongeant sa tête dans l'eau.

\- Flippant, murmura Miyaji.

De l'autre côté de la palissade, les filles de Shutoku et de Seirin étaient elles aussi ensemble.

\- Vos entraînements sont horribles, geignit Nozomi, la grande ailière rousse.

\- Merci, répondirent joyeusement Riko.

Emma adressa un immense sourire à la coach de Seirin.

\- D'ailleurs Riko, merci de nous entraîner, c'est grâce à toi qu'on fait autant de progrès, ajouta Emma. Je suis très loin d'être une coach de ton niveau alors heureusement que nous t'avons.

\- Ne me remercie pas ! C'est normal, je baigne dedans depuis que je suis petite, répliqua Riko. Et puis, ce n'est pas simple de porter la casquette de joueuse et de coach, il est logique que tu sois débordée.

\- En tout cas, intervint Aoi, je sens qu'on s'améliore encore plus vite, maintenant.

\- Oui ! Approuva Serina en se faisant flotter.

Emma les regarda avec un grand sourire.

\- Vous savez quoi ? Demanda-t-elle. Je crois qu'on est presque au niveau des autres joueuses de Tokyo, qu'il s'agisse de nos titulaires ou de nos remplaçantes.

Toutes se regardèrent avec d'immenses sourires et certaines se mirent à jubiler.

\- Et je pense même que nous les surpassons en force mentale, ajouta la capitaine aux cheveux noirs.

\- Comment ça ? S'enquit Rina, étonnée.

\- Il est certain qu'aucune autre équipe n'a plus envie de gagner que nous, expliqua-t-elle avec un regard brûlant.

\- Ca c'est sûr ! Approuva Nozomi.

\- Et en plus, nous sommes maintenant une équipe soudée et nous nous battrons ensemble, fit Emma.

\- Bien dit, capitaine, ajouta Risa.

\- On va enfin montrer aux autres lycées ce qu'on vaut, et on prouvera au coach et à la direction qu'ils avaient tort de nous laisser sur le banc de touche, renchérit Haruna.

Emma ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés puis, lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, leurs visages reflétèrent leur détermination et leur entente mutuelle. Toutes se mirent à parler en même temps, trop enthousiasmées par la détermination de leur pivot titulaire pour ne pas réagir. Riko regarda l'équipe féminine avec un grand sourire puis se tourna vers Emma avec un air satisfait sur le visage. « C'est du bon boulot, capitaine », pensa-t-elle.

\- Je vais aller me chercher un truc à boire je pense, déclara Emma.

\- Encore ta soupe de haricots dégueu c'est ça ? Fit Aoi en fronçant son nez.

\- Tu passes ton temps à me juger Aoi, un peu de pitié ! S'exclama la meneuse aux yeux de faucon, désemparée.

\- Je sais pas comment tu peux boire ça en été, marmonna Nozomi en grimaçant.

\- C'est clair… Approuva Rina.

\- Ce que vous pouvez être bête, c'est froid bande d'idiotes ! S'exclama la capitaine en riant.

La meneuse aux cheveux noirs se leva pour aller chercher une serviette. Elle se redressa dans le bassin puis monta les marches qui permettaient d'en sortir, laissant sa large poitrine et ses formes visibles à toutes ses coéquipières. Lorsque les autres joueuses se baladaient nues près du bassin, cela passait plutôt inaperçu, cependant, le corps de leur capitaine était assez généreux. Certaines comme Risa s'évertuèrent à ne pas la regarder, trop gênées. D'autres, n'hésitèrent pas à jauger ses seins avec jalousie ou curiosité.

\- La vie est vraiment injuste, lança Aoi en se laissant flotter sur la surface.

Emma tourna la tête vers elle alors qu'elle venait d'attraper une moelleuse serviette blanche.

\- Comment ça ? Fit-elle, étonnée.

\- Tes seins, capitaine, expliqua l'ailière aux cheveux bleus. J'ai même pas le quart des tiens.

\- Oh, ça ! Ce n'est pas si cool que ça tu sais.

Nozomi qui avait elle aussi un physique assez généreux approuva les paroles de la meneuse d'un air exaspéré.

\- Facile à dire quand on en a une paire pareille…

Elle se retourna et vit que Riko la regardait aussi, le visage à moitié immergé dans le bassin.

\- Tu vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi, Riko ! Lança Emma.

\- Tu as les mêmes que Momoi, marmonna-t-elle. Bon au moins, TOI, tu ne t'en vantes pas

mais quand même…

Emma ne prêta pas attention aux digressions de la coach de Seirin et se tourna avec étonnement vers elle.

\- Je ne connais pas cette fille, intervint Emma, enveloppée dans sa serviette, prête à sortir pour rejoindre les vestiaires. De qui s'agit-il ?

\- C'est Satsuki Momoi, la manageuse de l'équipe de Tôô, répondit froidement Emi Watanabe.

\- L'équipe de Daiki Aomine… Fit Emma pensivement.

\- Exactement, approuva Riko.

\- Ce joueur est impressionnant, déclara rêveusement Aoi.

Toutes se tournèrent vers leur coéquipière, habituellement insensible à tout.

\- Quoi ? S'enquit Rina à l'adresse d'Aoi avec incrédulité.

\- Quoi « quoi » ? Se défendit Aoi en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Oh rien, c'est juste que tu ne parles jamais comme ça des joueurs masculins, répondit la pivot remplaçante avec un sourire inquisiteur.

Les joues d'Aoi prirent une teinte cramoisie.

\- Je reconnais juste son talent, je ne vois vraiment pas le problème…

Emma, Serina, Risa et Shiho se regardèrent avec un petit rire.

\- Peut-être, approuva Haruna. Mais je crois surtout que tu aimerais bien faire un… un contre un avec lui, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Toutes les filles dans le bassin explosèrent de rire, Riko y compris. Même Emi et Akari Isobe se laissèrent prendre au jeu et s'écroulèrent de rire. Nozomi but la tasse en s'esclaffant et toussa en même temps.

\- C'est ça, marrez-vous ! S'écria Aoi, les joues rouges. Vous n'êtes qu'une bande de gamines immatures de toute façon.

—

Le quatrième jour du stage avait été, lui aussi, épuisant. Tous les joueurs des trois équipes étaient maintenant sur les rotules. Ils avaient été levés à cinq heures et demie et n'avaient eu que trente minutes pour se lever et se préparer à la journée qui les attendaient. Ensuite, ils avaient commencé l'entraînement par une heure de course de fond sur la plage. Le sable ralentissait leurs mouvements, les épuisant encore plus facilement, et ils n'eurent droit qu'à une seule pause de deux minutes pour boire et faire redescendre leurs rythmes cardiaques. Cependant, la course dans le sable et dans l'eau était idéale afin d'améliorer l'endurance de leurs coeurs. Malgré la difficulté, Emma avait trouvé cela agréable car elle avait couru aux côtés de Midorima. Celui-ci était resté sérieux pendant l'exercice comme à son habitude, cependant, il s'était pris le pied dans un galet et avait trébuché, provoquant un fou rire chez Emma qui s'était précipitée pour l'aider à se relever. Devant la mine hilare de la jeune fille, Midorima avait fini par capituler et lui adresser un très discret sourire. Emma avait bien ri et tous les deux s'étaient fait remonter les bretelles par leur coach. Après cela, chaque équipe était retournée au gymnase, accompagnée de son coach, pour y pratiquer divers exercices de musculation. Ensuite, les coaches avaient opté pour un entraînement individuel afin d'améliorer les techniques de chaque joueur. Le déjeuner était arrivé et ils avaient eu droit à une heure de pause, puis, ils avaient repris l'après-midi par des matches d'entraînement dans le sable. Finalement, la journée s'était achevée sur des étirements et un compte-rendu avec le coach et Emma pour l'équipe féminine et un match d'entraînement en gymnase pour les garçons de Seirin et Shutoku. Alors qu'ils marchaient depuis le gymnase pour rentrer à l'auberge, ils sentaient tous leurs muscles se tordre de douleur au moindre pas. Ce fut donc un concours de grimace assez impressionnant jusqu'à l'auberge.

\- Eh voilà le travail, déclara Risa en s'approchant de la grande table du réfectoire, une casserole à la main.

Mitobe, Riko, Kimura et elle s'étaient portés volontaires pour la cuisine étant donné qu'ils étaient les meilleurs à cela (sauf Riko, cependant, sa bonne volonté était sans faille).

\- Vous êtes géniaux tous les quatre, déclara admirativement Miyaji en regardant les plats qu'ils posaient devant eux.

\- C'est clair, merci beaucoup ! Ajouta Emma. Demain, on s'y colle pas vrai Taiga ?

\- Ouais… Enfin si les coaches arrêtent de nous faire courir comme des dératés, déclara ce dernier.

\- T'es là pour t'entraîner je te rappelle, tu vas pas te plaindre non plus ! Fit Riko, menaçante, en posant un plat devant Kyoshi.

Kagami se tut puis se renfrogna.

\- D'ailleurs… Commença Izuki. Pourquoi votre coach ne reste pas avec nous aux repas ? Demanda-t-il à Takao, à coté de lui.

\- En fait, il pense que ce ne serait pas sympa de sa part de rester avec nous parce qu'il nous empêcherait de nous lâcher vraiment dans nos conversations, répondit le brun aux yeux bleus de Faucon.

\- Il est dur avec lui-même, ça ne nous dérangerait pas vraiment, déclara Hyûga, assis à côté de Riko.

\- C'est vrai, il devrait dîner avec nous, ajouta Koganei.

\- A moins que tout ça ne soit qu'une excuse parce qu'il a trop peur de manger ce que nous préparons, déclara Aoi avec indifférence tout en s'étirant.

Plusieurs des joueurs rirent face à sa remarque.

\- En parlant de ça, commença Izuki. Qui a préparé quoi ?

\- Pourquoi tu demandes ça ? Demanda Nozomi, étonnée. On s'en fiche tant que ça se mange, non ?

Riko vrilla le meneur de son équipe d'un regard meurtrier. Celui-ci se cacha un peu derrière sa voisine de table, Emma.

\- Non, pour rien du tout… S'empressa-t-il de répondre.

Les garçons de Seirin ainsi qu'Emma comprirent la question de Izuki et quelques rires retentirent cependant, les autres ne purent comprendre et se contentèrent de les regarder, les sourcils froncés.

\- Je vais te prouver que ce que j'ai préparé est délicieux ! S'écria Riko avec colère. Hyûga, tu veux bien goûter ça n'est-ce pas ? S'enquit-elle en lui accordant une très grande confiance.

\- Je suis vraiment obligé ? Demanda-t-il d'un air malade.

\- Oh… Non évidemment pas… Répondit Riko avec un lourd écho de déception dans la voix. Ca ne fait rien.

Devant la mine affligée et déçue de leur coach, Hyûga ne put s'empêcher de se sentir coupable.

\- Euh… Oui bien sûr je vais, s'empressa-t-il de répondre d'un air mal à l'aise sous la mine étonnée de Riko.

« Pauvre capitaine ! » S'exclamèrent les joueurs de Seirin en le regardant mettre dans sa bouche un morceau du « poulet aux légumes » préparé par Riko sous les regards perdus et terrifiés des joueurs de Shutoku qui ne comprenaient vraiment pas l'équipe de fous qu'était Seirin.

—

Le repas était fini et la meneuse aux yeux de faucon sortit du réfectoire, seule, prête pour aller courir. Il faisait nuit et elle avait besoin de se défouler pour garder la tête froide. Elle marcha jusqu'à la plage, ses longs cheveux noirs de jais voletant dans la brise. L'air frais vint glisser sur sa peau et finalement, ses pieds foulèrent le sable. Alors, elle inspira puis se mit à courir à vive allure sous la demie lune. Le bruit des vagues la calma un peu. Il s'agissait d'un roulis répétitif… mais violent. Les vagues semblaient se détruire et s'annihiler chaque fois qu'elles s'entrechoquaient. Elle secoua la tête et accéléra pour ôter cette pensée de son esprit.

Alors qu'elle courait depuis déjà dix minutes, Emma sentit ses poumons la brûler. Elle prit une grande bouffée d'air salé pour tenter de se calmer, cependant, elle n'y parvenait pas. Son esprit commença à s'emballer. La jeune fille avait laissé le cours de ses pensées se poursuivre. Tout d'abord elle repensa à leur entraînement, leurs améliorations, puis le plaisir d'être avec tous les autres, notamment les deux équipes masculines avec lesquelles elle ne pouvait généralement pas trop s'entraîner. Ensuite, elle avait de nouveau pensé à la détermination de ses coéquipières de gagner le tournoi de Tokyo et de participer au tournoi international, jusqu'à ce que cette pensée ne la ramène durement et inévitablement à la raison de son envie de participer à ce tournoi. Ses jambes la portaient machinalement, lourdement et des larmes naquirent dans ses yeux brûlants. Sa gorge s'enroua et ses pleurs bloquèrent ses poumons. Elle ne parvenait plus à respirer, elle suffoquait. Elle toussa, comme si elle s'étouffait. Une forte bourrasque amena ses cheveux devant ses yeux et elle fut aveuglée. Elle hurla de colère et de désespoir en se repassant ce jour maudit dans sa tête. Elle revit les visages de celles qui l'avaient trahie et ceux de ceux qu'elle avait perdu à jamais, puis soudain, Emma trébucha sur un galet solitaire et tomba à la renverse sur le sable sec. Elle se rattrapa dans une roulade et resta au sol, du sable sur le visage. Elle passa sa main sur sa peau, tentant de s'en débarrasser. Une fois par terre, son coeur se mit à palpiter de tristesse et elle sentit sa gorge se serrer alors qu'elle pleurait de plus belle.

\- Fait chier ! Cria-t-elle de toutes ses forces en martelant violemment le sable de son poing.

Des sanglots se mêlèrent à sa voix et elle fut vite incapable de parler. Ses épaules se secouaient de façon incontrôlable, seulement guidées par ses sanglots coincés dans sa poitrine et sa gorge.

\- Quelle merde, tenta-t-elle de dire avec rage.

Cependant, tout ce qui sortit de sa bouche furent une suite de plaintes sanglotantes. Bientôt, sa colère la quitta pour laisser place à la tristesse pure. Emma se laissa tomber en arrière et resta allongée dans le sable à pleurer, fixant le ciel nuageux. Le vent vint à nouveau agiter ses cheveux et malgré tous ses efforts pour se calmer, sa poitrine se soulevait toujours dans un mouvement saccadé. Ses poumons étaient obstrués par le chagrin et c'était comme si elle ne pouvait plus respirer. Des perles brûlantes d'amertumes coulèrent de ses yeux en suivant les formes de son visage jusqu'à ses oreilles.

\- Emma ? S'enquit une voix inquiète derrière elle.

Celle-ci avala une goulée d'air de travers en se rasseyant et toussota. La brune tourna vivement la tête vers les dunes, là d'où venait la voix. Là, se trouvait Takao. Emma s'empressa de sécher ses larmes et de s'éclaircir la gorge. Il fallait qu'elle chasse ses pleurs de sa voix.

\- Ta-Takao ? Demanda-t-elle avec étonnement. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Sa voix tremblait et son ton montrait qu'elle était agacée.

\- Je courais, expliqua-t-il en s'essuyant le front. Je pensais être seul mais… On dirait que non.

\- Bonne course alors, déclara-t-elle d'une voix qui se voulait neutre. On se revoit tout à l'heure.

\- Attends, la coupa-t-il. Tu pleures, pas vrai ?

Lorsqu'elle entendit cette question, Emma ne put réprimer un nouveau sanglot déchirant. Elle ferma les yeux et une myriade de larmes s'en échappa. Sa mâchoire se crispa et elle ferma ses poings. Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle arrêter ses larmes ? Pourquoi était-elle si impuissante ? Elle se haïssait tellement, comment avait-elle pu être faible au point de laisser quelqu'un la voir dans cet état ? Elle n'avait pas le droit de pleurer ainsi.

\- Non ! S'écria-t-elle. Je vais bien, je ne pleure pas et je ne veux pas pleurer !

Takao comprit que cette phrase ne s'adressait pas vraiment à lui, mais plus à elle-même. Le meneur de Shutoku s'approcha d'Emma en courant et se trouva auprès d'elle en un instant. Ses pas étaient étouffés par le sable. Il hésita quelques secondes. Il l'aurait volontiers prise dans ses bras, cependant… Il doutait sincèrement qu'elle en ait envie dans un tel moment. Takao se passa une main dans les cheveux puis se contenta de s'asseoir juste à côté d'elle, leurs bras se touchant à peine. Ils rivèrent tous deux leurs yeux vers les vagues roulantes de la mer.

\- Alors ? Demanda-t-il finalement.

\- Alors quoi ? Répliqua Emma, la voix enrouée, cassée.

\- Je te laisse répondre à cette question seule, tu remarqueras que la réponse est assez simple, rétorqua Takao avec un grand sourire.

Emma eut un petit rire triste en l'entendant reprendre une phrase sarcastique qu'elle avait elle même utilisée un jour.

\- Ecoute, je n'en parle presque jamais et de toute façon, je n'aime pas ça, répondit-elle finalement.

\- Tu ne t'es jamais dit que c'est parce que tu le gardais toujours pour toi que c'était si douloureux ? Intervint-il.

La jeune fille haussa les épaules.

\- Dis-moi, Emma, insista-t-il en la regardant.

La première fois qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, il s'était passé quelque chose entre eux. Un genre de fascination… Chacun considérait l'autre comme son alter-ego du sexe opposé au basket. C'est ça, de la fascination. L'incrédulité de rencontrer quelqu'un avec la même faculté, les mêmes yeux. Les yeux du faucon. Et pourtant, même s'ils avaient commencé leur amitié par cette fascination, quelque chose avait changé. C'était comme s'ils… Comme s'ils s'étaient inexorablement éloignés l'un de l'autre. Peut-être la même chose que ce petit galet qui l'avait faite trébucher ? Alors de la même manière, une chose s'était-elle interposée entre eux ?Et puis, Takao le ressentait-il lui aussi ? Emma aurait été prête à le parier. Mais alors, pouvait-elle encore lui faire confiance et lui confier une chose pareille ?

Leurs regards bleus et verts se croisèrent et la jeune fille détourna finalement le sien, puis elle soupira.

\- Tu sais, je n'ai pas été totalement franche avec toi sur la raison de mon déménagement ici, commença-t-elle à voix basse. Je ne suis pas venue uniquement pour le dépaysement ou pour jouer dans une équipe japonaise.

Une pensée arracha une nouvelle grimace à la petite brune et elle se tourna vers Takao avec un genre de sourire triste.

\- Si je suis venue ici, c'est parce que je n'avais plus rien chez moi, murmura-t-elle.

Le jeune homme chassa les larmes qui semblaient la déranger d'un revers de la main, lui adressant un regard compatissant. Il avait beau rester muet, ce qu'elle venait de dire l'inquiétait grandement.

\- La seule personne qu'il me restait et sur qui je pouvais encore compter, c'était Taiga, expliqua-t-elle.

\- Que s'est-il passé, Emma ? Demanda Takao avec appréhension. Qu'est-il arrivé à ta famille ?

\- C'est une longue histoire, répondit-elle alors que des larmes coulaient toujours sur ses joues.

\- On a toute la nuit devant nous, intervint le jeune homme en lui montrant d'un vaste geste le ciel étoilé.

Cette voix si sérieuse… Il était rare qu'Emma l'entendit venir de Takao.

\- Oui, jusqu'à ce que les coaches le découvrent et nous passent un savon, marmonna-t-elle.

Takao posa sa main sur celle d'Emma d'un geste calme.

\- Raconte-moi ton histoire, déclara Takao. Peu importe le temps que ça prendra et peu importent les conséquences.

\- D'accord, acquiesça finalement Emma en essuyant de nouvelles larmes. C'était il y a un an…

* * *

Et voici la fin de ce chapitre ! J'espère que vous avez hâte d'en découvrir plus sur le prochain chapitre qui s'appelle : Une revanche à prendre. C'est un chapitre flashback et vous découvrirez de quoi il en retourne la semaine prochaine (maintenant le jeudi, n'oubliez pas !). Comme toujours, je vous souhaite une merveilleuse semaine et je vous fait des bisous !

\- Maude-chan


	12. Chapitre 12 : Une revanche à prendre

Salut salut tout le monde ! On est jeudi soir et vous savez ce que ça veut dire ! Au programme, un gros GROS falshback et surtouuuut beaucoup de nouvelles informations, alors attachez vos ceintures, ça va secouer ! Je vous attendrai à l'atterrissage !

Excellente lecture les amis !

* * *

 **Chapitre 12 : Une revanche à prendre**

 _Emma entra sur le terrain en courant._

 _\- Tout le monde est là ? Demanda-t-elle en comptant ses coéquipières avec inquiétude._

 _\- Oui capitaine, tout va bien, assura une grande blonde._

 _\- Tant mieux, fit la meneuse, soulagée._

 _\- Il y a beaucoup de monde quand même, remarqua une petite rousse._

 _\- C'est vrai que c'est la première fois que tu fais du basket en compétition, tu ne dois pas être habituée, acquiesça une grande brune aux yeux marrons. C'est comme ça tous les ans lors des qualifications alors mieux vaut que tu sois à la hauteur, je n'ai pas envie que tu nous ridiculises ou nous fasses perdre._

 _\- Olivia ! La réprimanda Emma. Ne leur mets pas la pression, c'est contre-productif !_

 _\- Je suis vice-capitaine au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, moi aussi j'ai le droit de prendre des décisions, répliqua la dénommée Olivia._

 _Emma soupira. Il n'était pas rare qu'Olivia lui rappelât qu'elle aussi avait un rôle à jouer dans la direction de l'équipe et que malgré tout, Emma n'était revenue en France que quelques mois plutôt._

 _\- Hé regardez ! Il y a mes parents et mon grand frère là-haut ! S'exclama l'une des titulaires en pointant les gradins du doigt._

 _\- Oui, mes parents aussi sont venus, déclara l'ailière blonde, Célia._

 _\- Tes parents à toi seront encore absents j'imagine, pas vrai Morgan ? Lança Olivia à l'adresse d'Emma._

 _\- Non ! Figure-toi qu'ils vont venir, ils me l'ont dit, rétorqua Emma avec un grand sourire, le coeur empli de fierté._

 _\- Ils ne sont jamais venus te voir jouer de l'année, et d'ailleurs, ils ne sont toujours pas là, remarqua la grande brune._

 _\- Cette fois-ci, c'est différent, il s'agit de qualifications ! En plus, je suis sûre qu'ils sont simplement coincés dans les embouteillages du périphérique._

 _\- Nous verrons bien, déclara Olivia._

 _Toutes les joueuses de l'équipe parisienne regardèrent silencieusement leur capitaine et vice-capitaine se disputer, une fois de plus. La plupart du temps, il s'agissait surtout d'Olivia tentant de provoquer Emma, cependant, cette dernière ne répondait, de manière générale, que rarement aux provocations._

 _\- Allez ! Toutes sur le parquet, il est temps de vous échauffer ! Intervint leur coach._

 _\- Bien dit Michèle ! Approuva Emma. En piste les filles !_

 _Malgré son enthousiasme apparent, la capitaine mourait d'envie d'aller chercher son téléphone et d'appeler ses parents. Elle était revenue des Etats-Unis en début d'année dans l'espoir de passer plus de temps avec eux, cependant, cela avait été en grande partie vain car ils avaient manqué chacun de ses matches. Mais cette fois, ce serait différent, ils l'avaient promis. Ils étaient peut-être même déjà arrivés avec sa petite soeur, elle n'avait aucun moyen de les repérer étant donné les gradins noirs de monde. Malgré son mauvais pressentiment, la petite brune inspira fort puis rejoignit les autres pour s'échauffer._

 _A la fin du temps imparti, leur équipe avait gagné et elles étaient qualifiées pour la suite du championnat. Emma et toutes les autres se mirent à crier de joie. La capitaine n'en revenait pas : elle n'était qu'en seconde et pourtant, elle était déjà capitaine et son équipe allait passer en phase principale d'un championnat national lycéen. Cependant, alors que toutes les familles rejoignaient leurs filles sur le parquet, Emma ne vit personne s'approcher d'elle pour la féliciter. Lorsqu'elle se tourna vers sa coach, elle vit que Michèle la pointait du doigt. Suite à ce geste, une jeune femme s'approcha d'elle avec un air gentil sur le visage._

 _\- Tu es Emma Morgan, c'est bien ça ? Demanda-t-elle doucement._

 _La petite brune acquiesça vivement. Son interlocutrice ne perdit pas son sourire, il devint cependant plus compatissant et presque… triste._

 _\- Je m'appelle Annie, déclara la femme en lui tendant la main._

 _Emma la serra, les sourcils froncés, le coeur battant._

 _\- Qui êtes-vous ? Lança la brune._

 _\- Il faut que tu me suives, c'est important, expliqua-t-elle en fixant ses grands yeux verts._

 _\- De quoi s'agit-il ? Demanda fermement Emma._

 _Elle sentait la panique monter en elle et son corps se figea sur place._

 _\- C'est déjà assez compliqué ainsi, suis-moi, insista-t-elle d'une voix plus autoritaire._

 _\- Est-ce que tout cela a à voir avec ma famille ? Demanda à nouveau Emma._

 _\- Ecoute, suis-moi, Emma._

 _La jeune fille consentit enfin à détacher ses pieds du sol et à marcher lentement, très lentement vers un accès au couloir sous les regards étonnés de ses coéquipières, toutes réunies avec leurs familles. Chaque pas qu'Emma faisait était douloureux, et chaque nouveau mouvement qu'elle exécutait la torturait un peu plus. La dénommée Annie emmena Emma jusqu'à l'extérieur du gymnase. Une fois dehors, elle la confronta._

 _\- Ce n'est pas quelque chose d'agréable ni de facile à faire, Emma, commença Annie. Et j'aurais préféré ne pas avoir à le faire…_

 _\- Venez-en au fait, demanda brusquement la petite meneuse dont la tête tournait._

 _Malgré elle, sa voix s'était mise à trembler. Annie soupira._

 _\- Il y a une heure, sur une nationale à trois kilomètres d'ici, la voiture dans laquelle se trouvaient tes parents et ta petite soeur a été percutée de plein fouet par un camion._

 _Emma sentit sa respiration se bloquer et des frissons parcoururent tout son corps, lui faisant l'effet d'un choc électrique. Elle tentait encore de saisir le sens des mots qu'Annie venait de mettre côte à côte alors que de nouveaux frissons parcoururent encore son échine et ses bras._

 _\- Je suis désolée, Emma, murmura Annie. Ils sont tous les trois partis._

 _C'était comme si son coeur s'était ouvert en deux, que son cerveau avait explosé… Sa gorge la brûlait et elle ne parvenait même plus à respirer correctement. Ses yeux s'humidifièrent immédiatement alors que la douleur s'insinuait dans tout son corps. C'était impossible… Ils ne pouvaient pas mourir. Emma n'avait jamais envisagé que cela puisse arriver… Alors cela ne pouvait être réel. Elle n'était pas prête. Elle ne le serait jamais._

 _\- Pourquoi ? Parvint finalement à articuler la capitaine aux yeux de faucon._

 _Annie la regarda avec compassion._

 _\- Je suis navrée, chérie, déclara-t-elle._

 _Emma ne l'entendait même plus. Sa gorge et ses poumons étaient brûlants. Ses yeux s'opacifièrent et elle ne put bientôt plus voir nettement. Elle ne les verrait plus jamais… Comment était-ce possible ? Et pourquoi cela leur arrivait-il à eux ?_

 _\- Il faut que je sache… Tu penses peut-être que ce n'est pas le moment d'en parler mais c'est important : est-ce que tu as de la famille chez qui tu peux… vivre ? Demanda Annie._

 _La jeune fille ne put penser qu'à une personne. La seule famille qu'il lui restait à présent. Un visage souriant et des cheveux rouges flamboyants apparurent dans son esprit. Elle murmura une faible réponse._

 _\- Je n'ai pas entendu, répondit Annie._

 _\- Pas ici, murmura Emma un peu plus fort en essuyant ses joues._

 _\- Que veux-tu dire ? S'enquit Annie._

 _\- Au Japon, clarifia la jeune fille._

 _\- Le Japon ? C'est un peu… loin._

 _\- C'est ma seule option. Il n'y a que là-bas que je peux aller._

 _\- Ce n'est pas ta seule option. Une famille d'accueil est aussi envisageable. De toute façon, nous reparlerons de tout cela quand tu auras la tête froide, déclara Annie. Maintenant, va chercher tes affaires et rejoins-moi ici, nous allons… les voir._

 _Emma acquiesça puis retourna dans le gymnase, des larmes coulant inexorablement sur ses joues, ses pas lourds et douloureux. Au fond d'elle, elle savait qu'elle ne se pardonnerait jamais d'avoir insisté pour qu'ils viennent voir ce fichu match de qualification. Ils étaient morts parce qu'elle n'avait pas su se satisfaire de ce qu'elle avait déjà. Ils étaient morts à cause du sport qu'elle aimait plus que tout au monde. Et surtout, ils étaient morts à cause d'elle._

 _—_

 _La vie d'Emma était vite devenue un enfer. Elle n'éprouvait plus le moindre plaisir à faire quoi que ce soit. Elle était en permanence seule et leur maison était toujours vide. Parfois, elle passait devant une pièce à la porte entrouverte et la refermait comme pour resister à la tentation d'y entrer pour chercher sa famille et s'assurer qu'ils n'étaient pas tous juste cachés dans une armoire ou endormis dans leurs lits. Et puis il y avait les photos, les odeurs, les objets qu'ils avaient touchés juste avant de mourir et qui n'avaient pas bougé, comme s'ils allaient rentrer plus tard et les déplacer ou les ranger. L'espoir était pire que la tristesse, car il entraînait toujours le déception._

 _Emma avait involontairement commencé à détester le basketball et ne trouvait plus de plaisir à y jouer. « A quoi bon ? », pensait-elle souvent. Elle avait été consultée pour les enterrements et ils auraient lieu à Los Angeles, là où une grande partie de leur famille reposait déjà. Un enterrement, se retrouver seule… Tout cela représentait beaucoup trop de douleur et d'anxiété pour Emma et jamais plus elle ne portait son beau et grand sourire habituel. Et à vrai dire, avec le temps, plus personne ne pritt de plaisir à jouer ou même à rester avec elle. Après tout, qui avait envie d'avoir à faire à une jeune fille en pleine détresse._

 _Cependant, les choses auraient pu aller bien mieux pour la jeune fille, voire même s'améliorer. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Au contraire, tout ce qui aurait pu arriver de pire arriva. Trois semaines plus tard, elle reprit sa place sur le terrain aux côtés de son équipe en tant que capitaine et meneuse afin de jouer les quarts de finale. Cependant, comme toujours, elle ne ressentait aucun enthousiasme, et sur elle, pesait le poids de la culpabilité et de la tristesse._

 _\- Emma à toi ! S'exclama Célia en lui envoyant la balle sous le panier._

 _Emma sembla sortir de sa rêverie. Elle pensait encore à sa famille. Elle attrapa finalement la balle et une défenseuse adverse arriva devant elle. Il fallait qu'elle tente un lay-up, elle était en position parfaite pour cela. Elle s'élança sur son pied gauche et resta suspendue un instant. Elle n'était pas assez concentrée pour savoir si elle devait la feinter, la passer à gauche ou à droite. Alors qu'elle penchait vers la droite, elle changea brutalement d'avis et tenta de passer à gauche. Soudain, un craquement terrifiant retentit. Sa cheville se plia au maximum. Dans un sens imprévu. Emma sentit son corps se faire électrocuter et des frissons se propagèrent depuis sa jambe jusque dans son dos. Que venait-il de se passer ? La douleur était insoutenable et elle hurla. Elle s'effondra violemment au sol alors que sa cheville lui faisait un mal de chien. Son visage heurta le parquet. Elle hurla et des larmes de douleur coulèrent involontairement de ses yeux. Des sanglots s'échappèrent de sa bouche ouverte alors que tout son corps était contracté._

 _\- Capitaine ! Hurla l'une des joueuses._

 _La foule retint son souffle, sous le choc. Emma ferma les yeux pour ne pas voir sa cheville, trop effrayée par ce qu'elle pourrait y voir. Elle se contenta donc de rester allongée et de grimacer, tentant d'oublier la douleur lancinante qui parcourait sa jambe, cependant elle ne pouvait l'oublier. Même quand elle ne bougeait pas, elle la sentait, elle était là. C'était comme une bombe à retardement accrochée à sa jambe. Elle le sentait, c'était comme si au moindre mouvement, sa cheville aller se briser._

 _Ce jour-là, elle fut transportée à l'hôpital en urgence alors que ses coéquipières finissaient le match sans elle - et gagnaient. Emma avait été examinée et s'était endormie à l'hôpital en attendant les résultats des tests. Michèle, sa coach, vint lui rendre visite, accompagnée de la vice-capitaine. Elles attendirent les résultats aux côtés de la capitaine. Plus tard, un docteur entra dans sa chambre._

 _\- Bonjour mesdames, déclara-t-il. Comment allez-vous ? Demanda-t-il à l'adresse d'Emma._

 _\- J'ai connu mieux, murmura-t-elle. Allez, dites-nous tout, docteur._

 _Olivia arborait un air dédaigneux et aurait probablement aimé être n'importe où ailleurs qu'ici._

 _\- Eh bien… Commença le médecin._

 _Emma retint sa respiration._

 _\- Ce n'est pas cassé, déclara-t-il enfin._

 _Pour la première fois depuis des semaines, Emma ressentit enfin du bonheur. Cette sensation allégea son coeur et elle sentit sa cage thoracique se remplir d'une sorte de bonheur. Elle poussa un immense soupir._

 _\- Cependant, ça s'est joué à rien, ajouta le médecin. Un peu plus et il fallait vous opérer la cheville. J'ai donc plusieurs directives à vous donner. D'abord, dans les prochaines semaines, porterez une attelle avec des béquilles. Surélevez votre jambe dès que possible. Ensuite, vous ne pourrez faire aucun exercice pendant les quatre prochains mois, minimum._

 _Emma approuva ses paroles d'un signe de tête._

 _\- Finalement, lorsque vous reprendrez le basket, levez le pied et mettez-y moins de gaz. Plus de pivots dangereux ou de pertes d'équilibre, continua-t-il._

 _\- Comme si je l'avais fait exprès, marmonna Emma._

 _\- Les faits sont là, rétorqua le médecin. Vous n'étiez pas concentrée. Pour pratiquer un sport à votre niveau, une concentration optimale est demandée._

 _Emma donna un coup de poing à son matelas._

 _\- Vous croyez réellement que je ne sais pas tout cela ? Demanda-t-elle avec rage. J'en sais probablement bien plus que vous à ce sujet ! Cependant, docteur, dans la vraie vie, les choses ne sont jamais aussi simples que lorsqu'elles étaient écrites._

 _\- Je vois… Fit le médecin en se retournant vers la porte._

 _Emma soupira pour se calmer et se laissa retomber sur ses oreillers._

 _\- Attendez, docteur ! Intervint-elle. Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas dire tout cela. C'est à cause de la fatigue et de tout ce qu'il se passe en ce moment…_

 _\- J'ai lu votre dossier, mademoiselle. Je comprends, déclara-t-il calmement._

 _\- Tant mieux._

 _\- Bon, je vais vous laisser. Vous pourrez quitter l'hôpital demain matin, mademoiselle Morgan._

 _\- Très bien, merci et au revoir docteur._

 _Il sortit de la pièce et la porte de la chambre se referma derrière lui, laissant place à un silence mortel entre les trois femmes._

 _\- Toutes les autres sont devant ta chambre, fit savoir Michèle._

 _Emma acquiesça._

 _\- Nous devrions les rejoindre, histoire de… Se décider, déclara Olivia._

 _Michèle approuva d'un signe de tête. Elles se dirigèrent toutes deux vers la porte._

 _\- Nous reviendrons te voir dans quelques minutes, dit la coach grisonnante en refermant la porte derrière elle._

 _Emma regarda la dite porte d'un regard vide. « Se décider » avait dit Olivia. Mais à propos de quoi ? Emma n'en avait aucune idée. Elle tenta machinalement de bouger sa cheville gauche, provoquant une douleur fulgurante dans toute sa jambe. Pourquoi faisait-elle tout le temps ça ? Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de la bouger et à chaque fois, cela la faisait souffrir._

 _\- Bordel… Marmonna-t-elle en se laissant tomber sur ses oreillers. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter tout ça ?_

 _Soudain, son téléphone se mit à sonner et elle tendit faiblement le bras pour l'attraper._

 _\- Allô ? Demanda-t-elle._

 _\- Emma ! S'exclama une voix tonitruante qui lui explosa les tympans._

 _\- Taiga ?! Fit-elle, étonnée. Pourquoi tu m'appelles à cette heure-ci ? Il doit être quatre heures du matin chez toi !_

 _\- Parce que je viens de recevoir ton message, idiote, tu croyais vraiment que je n'allais pas t'appeler en panique ? Demanda Kagami. Alors ta cheville ?!_

 _\- Je n'ai rien de cassé, répondit-elle avec un immense sourire. Je vais pouvoir continuer de jouer !_

 _\- Nom d'un chien, Emma, tu m'as vraiment foutu la trouille sur ce coup là !_

 _\- Je sais bien, désolée, déclara-t-elle sur un ton d'excuse._

 _Il y eut un petit silence._

 _\- J'ai vraiment fait n'importe quoi, Taiga, murmura-t-elle._

 _\- Dis pas ça, après tout ce qui t'es arrivé, il était normal que tu craques, c'était inévitable, répliqua son ami. Alors le match ?_

 _\- On a gagné, répondit Emma en souriant._

 _\- Félicitations ! A ce rythme là, ton équipe va remporter le championnat, je le sens !_

 _\- Je l'espère de tout coeur, même si je ne serai pas sur le terrain… Enfin, je me suis assez plainte ! Alors et toi ?_

 _\- On a commencé les qualifications pour l'Inter-lycée, expliqua Taiga. Notre équipe est encore jeune et l'année dernière, quand je n'étais pas encore là, nos senpai se sont faits écraser contre les trois meilleures équipes de Tokyo. Mais cette année, je suis sûre qu'avec notre équipe on va aller loin !_

 _\- C'est fantastique, Taiga ! Je suis si heureuse que tu t'investisses autant pour ton équipe._

 _\- Tu es vraiment trop sentimentale, Emma, répliqua Kagami. Mais… Merci._

 _\- L'équipe de Seirin a vraiment l'air d'être formidable ! Ajouta son amie._

 _\- Eh bien, tu vérifieras par toi-même en mars prochain, ajouta Kagami d'un ton amusé._

 _\- Taiga… Je t'ai dit que rien n'était sûr, commença Emma. Même s'il n'y a que chez toi que je peux vivre, j'ai encore mon rôle de capitaine et de titulaire à jouer ici._

 _\- Tu peux toujours commencer une nouvelle vie ici, intégrer une équipe féminine de Tokyo ! Intervint l'ailier fort. Comme ça, je pourrais garder un oeil sur toi et vérifier que tu vas bien._

 _\- Oui mais je ne peux pas les abandonner…_

 _\- En plus, quand tu seras rétablie, la saison française aura déjà recommencé alors que si tu viens au Japon, ce ne sera pas le cas ! Ajouta-t-il._

 _\- Bon, je te promets d'y réfléchir, ça te va ?_

 _\- J'attendais plus un « oui » ferme mais je sais que j'arriverai à te convaincre ! Déclara Kagami d'un air assuré._

 _Emma rit._

 _\- Nous verrons bien…_

 _Soudain, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et Michèle et Olivia entrèrent, seules._

 _\- Oh… Désolée Taiga, je dois te laisser, on reparlera plus tard, déclara Emma. Et retourne te coucher._

 _\- Oui c'est ce que je vais faire, bailla-t-il. A plus !_

 _Emma enleva le téléphone de son oreille et raccrocha. Puis, elle releva les yeux vers les deux visiteuses._

 _\- Où sont les autres ? S'enquit-elle faiblement._

 _\- Elles n'ont pas voulu venir, répondit abruptement Olivia._

 _\- Elles s'inquiètent vraiment pour toi et voulaient savoir comment tu allais mais… Elles ont préféré nous laisser faire, expliqua Michèle. Elle n'avait pas le coeur à faire ça à leur capitaine._

 _\- Faire quoi à leur capitaine ? S'enquit Emma avec impatience et appréhension._

 _\- Justement, c'est à propos de ça « capitaine », répliqua Olivia._

 _Emma tourna lentement la tête vers Michèle._

 _\- De quoi est-ce qu'elle parle, coach ? Je ne comprends plus rien !_

 _\- Il s'agit de ta place de capitaine, expliqua calmement Michèle._

 _La petite brune crut que tout disparaissait autour d'elle. Son coeur se serra._

 _\- Je ne suis plus… ? Commença-t-elle._

 _\- Il a été décidé que non, rétorqua Olivia._

 _\- Et… ce n'est pas tout, ajouta finalement la coach._

 _Emma releva la tête, les yeux pleins de larmes. Elle était prête à tout faire pour cette équipe, jamais elle ne les aurait abandonné, comment pouvaient-elles lui faire ça ? Pas tout ? Que pouvait-il encore se passer ?_

 _\- J'ai consulté Christine, l'entraîneuse de l'équipe B ainsi que toutes les joueuses, y compris la vice-capitaine et il semble que presque toutes soient d'accord, déclara Michèle d'un air navré. Tu sais, à cause de ta cheville, tu ne pourras pas jouer pendant un moment. De plus, la mort de tes parents et de ta soeur a eu trop d'impact sur toi. Même moralement tu n'es plus prête à jouer, que ce soit en tant que capitaine, ou bien en tant que titulaire. Je suis désolée Emma, mais tu ne fais plus partie de l'équipe._

 _C'en était trop. La jeune fille suffoquait. Elle ne pouvait même plus respirer tant elle était sous le choc. Le basket… C'était tout ce qu'elle avait en ce monde._

 _\- Mais… Murmura-t-elle. Comment est-ce possible ?_

 _\- Tes shoots ne sont plus ce qu'ils étaient et ta vision du jeu est altérée par ton manque de concentration, répliqua Olivia. Regarde les choses en face, Morgan, tu n'as plus le niveau._

 _\- Je ne t'ai pas posé la question à toi, Olivia, rétorqua Emma. Et ne me parle pas de ne pas être au niveau, c'est l'hôpital qui se moque de la charité._

 _Maintenant qu'elle avait repris contenance, Emma se tourna vers Michèle._

 _\- Peut-on savoir qui va prendre ma place de meneuse et de capitaine ?_

 _\- C'est Olivia Barthélémy, répondit la coach en désignant la brune aux yeux marron, présente dans la pièce._

 _Emma n'en revenait pas. C'était une blague, ce n'était pas possible. Même déconcentrée, elle était bien meilleure qu'Olivia, c'était un fait établi et tous le savaient. Quel échec… Que s'était-il passé pour que cette décision soit prise ?_

 _\- C'est n'importe quoi ! S'écria-t-elle. Vous savez toutes très bien qu'Olivia ne fera jamais une bonne capitaine. Michèle ! Tu sais que je suis meilleure qu'elle !_

 _\- Ecoute, Emma. La discussion est close, la décision a été prise et il est trop tard maintenant. Je suis désolée, je réalise qu'avec tout ce qu'il s'est passé dans ta vie récemment, ce n'est probablement pas le moment, cependant, je veux que tu saches que cette décision a été prise dans l'intérêt de ta santé ainsi que dans l'intérêt de la victoire de notre équipe…_

 _\- Assez, la coupa Emma. Sors Michèle, j'ai compris._

 _\- Comme tu voudras, acquiesça la femme grisonnante. Rétablis-toi bien._

 _Elle sortit, Olivia sur les talons._

 _\- Pas toi, intervint la petite brune aux yeux verts. J'ai encore deux, trois choses à te dire._

 _La brune aux yeux marrons sembla vraiment hésiter à rester. Emma insista._

 _\- C'est important._

 _\- Très bien je t'écoute, répondit finalement Olivia en revenant auprès du lit. Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?_

 _\- Je sais que tu ne m'as jamais appréciée, commença Emma._

 _\- Bravo, quelle perspicacité, remarqua ironiquement son ancienne vice-capitaine._

 _\- Je sais aussi que tu y es pour beaucoup dans mon renvoi, ajouta-t-elle._

 _Voyant qu'Olivia allait répliquer, elle continua._

 _\- Ca ne sert à rien de le nier, je ne sais pas par quel moyen tu as réussi à faire ça, mais je sais que c'est toi, c'est comme ça. Cependant, ce n'est pas tout ce que j'ai à te dire._

 _\- Vas-y alors, je t'en prie, fit sarcastiquement Olivia. J'ai hâte d'entendre ça._

 _\- L'année prochaine, nous nous affronterons, déclara calmement Emma, les yeux toujours pleins de larmes. Et je te battrai et enfin, tous comprendront qu'ils ont eu tort et que tu ne tiens pas la route comme capitaine ou comme meneuse._

 _\- Peut-on savoir lors de quel championnat ? Demanda Olivia en fronçant les sourcils._

 _Emma était certaine d'avoir vu de l'inquiétude passer sur le visage de son ancienne vice-capitaine. Tant mieux._

 _\- Lors du Tournoi International, répondit simplement Emma._

 _\- J'accepte le défi, Morgan. Je t'attendrai._

 _\- C'est plutôt moi qui t'attendrai, répliqua Emma._

 _\- Comment ça ? Fit Olivia, étonnée._

 _\- Le tournoi aura lieu au Japon l'année prochaine. C'est là où je t'attendrai._

 _Olivia avait l'air ahuri._

 _\- Qu'est-ce que tu irais faire au Japon ?_

 _En entendant cette question, un sourire apparut sur le visage d'Emma, malgré les lourdes larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues. Maintenant, elle savait ce qu'elle allait faire. Sa décision était irrévocable._

 _\- Je vais aller vivre chez la seule famille qu'il me reste, répondit Emma. Et je vais m'entraîner dur pour t'écraser. Prépare toi, Olivia et essaye de ne pas perdre jusqu'à ce que nous nous affrontions._

 _\- Parle pour toi ! Alors… A l'année prochaine Morgan._

 _\- Et au plaisir de ne pas te revoir d'ici là, approuva Emma._

Emma avait fini son explication et releva les yeux vers Takao. Il la regardait d'un air ahuri.

\- Je ne sais même pas par où commencer… Murmura-t-il.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, déclara Emma. Tout ça est derrière moi et je vais mieux maintenant.

\- Je ne savais pas que toute ta famille était… partie.

\- Oui, je n'aime pas trop en parler, après cela suscite des réactions comme celle de Michèle, les gens pensent que je n'ai pas le mental et se débarrassent de moi « pour mon bien ».

\- Je suis content que tu me l'ai dit en tout cas, répondit-il avec un petit sourire.

Ils écoutèrent les vagues quelques secondes.

\- Ta cheville va mieux ? Demanda soudain Takao.

\- Oui, bien mieux. De temps à autres elle me fait encore mal mais sinon ça va.

\- Tu n'as vraiment pas eu de chance sur ce coup là.

\- En réalité, intervint Emma, je pense que cette entorse est ce qui m'est arrivé de mieux durant cette période de ma vie.

\- Comment ça ? Fit-il, étonné.

\- Après la mort de ma famille, j'ai pensé que c'était de ma faute et de celle du basket s'ils étaient partis et ça m'a fait détester ce sport. J'avais même commencé à songer à arrêter. Et puis je me suis blessée et j'ai compris que je ne détestais pas le basket.

Takao la regardait avec beaucoup d'attention.

\- Tu sais, quand je suis tombée et que j'ai ressenti toute cette douleur, mon premier réflexe a été de fermer les yeux. Tu sais pourquoi ?

Takao hocha la tête en signe de dénégation.

\- Parce que j'avais peur que ma cheville soit cassée. Je ne voulais pas que cela arrive. Et le fait que j'ai peur de cela m'a montré que j'aimais le basket au point de ne jamais vouloir que cette histoire s'arrête.

\- Je comprends, acquiesça Takao. C'est très beau.

Ils se regardèrent un instant puis se sourirent.

\- Donc d'après ce que tu viens de me raconter, en fait, tu es allée au Japon pour battre tes anciennes coéquipières, c'est l'idée ?

\- Non… C'est surtout parce que je n'avais plus rien et que j'avais besoin de tout recommencer à zéro. Mais certes, c'est l'une des raisons pour lesquelles je suis ici, répondit Emma.

Soudain, derrière eux, les plantes sèches des dunes produisirent un bruissement léger. Les deux meneurs se retournèrent brusquement : ils avaient tous deux vu quelque chose bouger dans leur grand champ de vision. Une grande silhouette se détacha sur le ciel d'encre et bientôt, plusieurs autres la rejoignirent.

\- Qu'est-ce que… Commença Emma en plissant les yeux pour distinguer des visages.

\- Je ne peux pas le croire, lança Haruna, la voix tremblante.

\- Je ne te pensais pas capable de nous faire ça, Emma… Chuchota Rina.

\- Comme quoi… Parfois, la première impression est en fait la bonne, ajouta Nozomi, déçue.

\- Je ne veux pas croire ce que j'ai entendu, murmura Aoi, pour la première fois très sérieuse, le regard chargé d'incertitude et de déception.

Emma se leva vivement, Takao juste après elle.

\- Comment je peux vous faire quoi ? Je ne comprends rien à ce que vous dites ! Et puis vous m'espionnez maintenant ? Demanda-t-elle, furieuse.

\- Ce que tu nous as fait ? Répéta Haruna. Oh je ne sais pas peut-être… Te servir de nous dans le seul but de te venger de ton ancienne équipe ? Nous ne sommes pas une fin pour toi, rien de plus qu'un moyen.

\- Quoi ?! S'exclama Emma. Mais je n'ai jamais dit ça !

\- Moi je ne veux que croire que tu ne l'as pas dit capitaine, intervint Aoi. Mais…

\- Si tu veux tant te venger que ça, trouve-toi de nouvelles joueuses, rétorqua Nozomi.

Puis, toutes les quatre se regroupèrent, Aoi tournant le dos à Emma à contre-coeur et ensemble, elles s'en allèrent vers l'auberge. Emma commença à courir vers elles quand soudain, Takao la retint en l'attrapant par le poignet.

\- Pourquoi tu… Commença-t-elle.

\- Je ne suis pas expert en la matière, déclara-t-il, et on peut penser que je suis stupide parce que je plaisante toujours, mais je pense vraiment que tu devrais attendre qu'elles rentrent et en parlent aux autres pour les avoir toutes face à toi lorsque tu t'expliqueras.

La brune soupira puis releva les yeux vers lui, résignée.

\- Tu es loin d'être stupide Takao, coupa Emma. Ce conseil est très intelligent, je vais l'appliquer.

Ils commencèrent à marcher lentement derrière le groupe des quatre joueuses furibondes.

\- Et puis… Moi j'adore les garçons qui plaisantent, fit Emma en souriant à Takao.

* * *

Voilà c'est tout pour aujourd'hui les amis ! J'espère que vous avez appris beaucoup de choses dans ce chapitre et que vous avez aimé ce que vous avez lu ! Sur ce, j'espère que j'aurais quelques uns de vos retours. Je vous dis à la semaine prochaine et vous souhaite une excellente fin de semaine. Gros bisous !

\- Maude-chan


	13. Chapitre 13 : Gagnons ensemble

Bonjour, bonsoir (je ne suis pas sûre de ce qu'il faut dire à cette heure ci) tout le monde ! J'espère que vous vous portez à merveille et que tout va bien dans vos vies. Aussi, n'ayant que très peu de retours je suis un peu anxieuse, je ne sais pas du tout si la fiction vous plaît ou pas, en tout cas, je ne peux que l'espérer de tout coeur ! J'espère que le flashback vous a plu et que celui de cette semaine vous plaira tout autant, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, surtout si vous appréciez la fic ou que vous avez des conseils à donner, même le plus court des commentaires m'aide et m'encourage. Sur ce, je vous souhaite à tous une excellente lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 13 : Gagnons ensemble**

Emma entra en trombe dans la salle de repos, suivie de près par Takao. Tous les joueurs présents les regardèrent avec étonnement.

\- Tout va bien ? Demanda Kyoshi en regardant la petite brune passer devant lui.

Elle hocha rapidement la tête et le pivot de Seirin se tourna vers ses coéquipiers, l'air perdu. Hyûga et Izuki haussèrent les épaules.

\- Elle a l'air d'être énervée, remarqua Furihata en posant une carte devant lui.

\- Ouais, elle est comme ça aux entraînements quand un truc va pas, ajouta Miyaji en posant à son tour une carte.

\- Ça fait super peur, commenta Koganei.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Takao ? Demanda Otsubo en levant les yeux vers le meneur.

\- Des complications, répondit simplement celui-ci en s'approchant des garçons.

Midorima ne participa pas à la conversation de ses coéquipiers, cependant, il se tourna vers la brune, qu'il considérait comme une amie proche, désireux de savoir ce qu'il en était. Emma repéra enfin toutes les filles de son équipe, assises dans un grand canapé. Elles étaient en train de discuter avec colère. Toutes semblaient en rogne. Même Risa et Shiho avaient l'air contrarié. Leur capitaine prit son courage à deux mains et vint se planter devant elles.

\- C'est intéressant ? Demanda Kimura.

\- C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire, répondit Takao, l'air perd. Mais je ne sais pas si elle voudrait que vous soyez au courant.

\- De quoi s'agit-il, Takao ? S'enquit Kagami en le regardant.

\- De sa vie avant qu'elle ne vienne ici, expliqua-t-il.

Le visage de Kagami changea immédiatement d'expression et s'assombrit. Midorima arqua un sourcil. Il savait ce que cela signifiait. Emma lui avait tout raconté le jour de l'anniversaire de la mort de ses parents et de sa soeur, alors qu'ils prenaient un café près de Shutoku, sans Takao. Elle avait eu besoin d'expliquer cela à quelqu'un et il était là. Cependant, que savait Takao de cette histoire ?

\- Je vois, déclara Kagami en se tournant à son tour vers les filles.

\- Arrêtez de jouer les mystérieux ! S'écrièrent Miyaji et Hyûga en administrant un soufflet à chacun.

\- Aïe ! S'écria Kagami.

\- Au lieu de nous frapper vous n'avez qu'à écouter ! Renchérit Takao.

Alors, tous les joueurs se tournèrent vers les filles et s'approchèrent un peu. Kuroko resta un peu en retrait. L'idée de se mêler d'affaires qui ne le regardaient pas le gênait au plus haut point. Cependant la curiosité était une chose commune à tous les humains, or, il avait vraiment très envie de connaître les détails de cette histoire.

Emma leva les yeux vers toutes les joueuses et les balaya du regard.

\- Je ne voulais pas que vous l'appreniez ainsi, déclara-t-elle.

Elle regarda Risa dans les yeux mais aucune d'entre elles ne répondit.

\- Je n'ai rien fait de mal, ajouta-t-elle. Jamais je ne vous ai menti, je comptais tout vous dire tôt ou tard.

\- Peu importe, répliqua Serina, habituellement gentille. Tu ne nous as pas dit la vérité, ça revient au même.

Au vu du regard que lui jetait Serina, Emma pensa qu'il aurait été hypocrite de la part de l'ailière de dire que sa colère n'était présente qu'à cause de cette histoire de joueuses utilisées et non pas à cause de Takao. Le regard de Serina était clairement celui d'une fille jalouse et revancharde. Voir Emma et Takao seuls sur la plage n'avait pas dû arranger ce problème…

\- Vous ne comprenez pas ! S'exclama Emma qui était prise par la colère. Je ne vous utilise pas, loin de là !

\- Bien sûr, marmonna Haruna.

\- Ce serait à moi d'être en colère après vous pour avoir écouté ma conversation avec Takao ! Ajouta Emma.

Les garçons qui étaient restés silencieux jusque là commencèrent à se jeter des regards interrogateurs. Miyaji chuchota quelque chose à Izuki et Emma se retourna vers eux.

\- Vous savez quoi ? Commença-t-elle. Maintenant que nous y sommes, je vais tout vous dire !

Le silence était lourd et tous les joueurs attentifs.

\- L'année dernière, mes parents et ma soeur sont morts dans un accident de voiture alors qu'ils venaient assister à mon match de finale de qualifications, déclara-t-elle d'une voix froide.

Il y eut différentes réactions. D'abord, les joueuses baissèrent un peu la tête, moins touchées que les autres car elles étaient déjà au fait de cette histoire. Ensuite, certains garçons eurent une mine désolée en la regardant, et finalement, la bouche des autres s'entrouvrit sous le choc de l'information. Elle venait d'annoncer la perte de trois êtres chers sans ciller ni même sembler triste. Cependant, aucun d'entre eux ne comprenait réellement ce que cela avait affaire avec cette histoire « d'utiliser » les joueuses.

\- Après cela, j'ai continué à jouer. J'étais capitaine, il était de mon devoir d'être présente pour mon équipe, surtout en période de championnat. Cependant, c'était sans grande conviction ni concentration que je me présentais aux matches. Un jour, je me suis blessée en plein match.

Cette fois-ci, les réactions furent presque unanimes : les filles restèrent de marbre. Les garçons, eux, semblèrent tous comprendre ce qu'elle avait pu ressentir et hochèrent la tête. Kyoshi était celui qui comprenait le mieux, sans aucun doute. Takao la regardait avec compassion. « Tu n'as pas à te justifier », pensa-t-il avec colère pour les coéquipières de la brune.

\- Alors que j'étais à l'hôpital, poursuivit Emma, et qu'on venait de m'apprendre que je pourrais à nouveau jouer au basket, j'ai été exclue de l'équipe parce que je n'étais plus apte à jouer sérieusement d'après les coaches et les joueuses, perdant ma place de titulaire et de capitaine. J'ai été remplacée par ma vice-capitaine, Olivia Barthélémy.

Elle se tourna à nouveau vers ses coéquipières avec un regard flamboyant.

\- Elle ne mérite pas cette place, elle n'a pas le tempérament d'une capitaine et au même poste que moi, elle est bien moins douée que moi parce qu'elle ne s'entraîne pas assez. Je suis persuadée que c'est elle qui a manigancé tout ça contre moi, vous comprenez ? Insista-t-elle.

\- Ça, on l'a compris, répondit Nozomi, un peu plus calme.

\- Et le pire, c'est que les autres ont fermé les yeux ! Celles pour qui j'ai toujours été là m'ont abandonnée ! Déclara-t-elle en les regardant toutes. Même la coach a prétendu que c'était normal !

\- Ce n'est pas une excuse pour nous utiliser afin d'assouvir ta vengeance, intervint Risa.

Emma se tourna brusquement vers la joueuse aux tresses. Celle dont elle était le plus proche dans l'équipe juste après Aoi. L'entendre lui parler ainsi la blessait. Comment, pouvait-elle croire à tout cela… Ne lui faisait-elle donc pas confiance ? Aoi regardait sa capitaine d'un air triste.

\- Alors tu crois vraiment que c'est pour ça que je suis ici, à Shutoku ? S'enquit la petite brune.

\- Après tout ce que j'ai entendu, je ne vois pas d'autre raison, répliqua Risa en la défiant du regard derrière ses lunettes rondes.

Kagami serra les poings. Comment est-ce qu'elles pouvaient croire ça d'Emma ? Non loin de lui et silencieusement, Midorima avait la même réaction. Takao soupira. Tous les autres semblaient étonnés et ne comprenaient pas réellement la situation. Shiho et Serina, elles, commençaient à changer d'avis.

\- Vous avez peut-être raison. Je devrais sans doute m'en vouloir de vous avoir caché tout cela… Et peut-être suis-je fautive, mais tout n'est pas si simple que ça, fit la brune avec sérieux.

Ses équipières l'observaient sans rien dire.

\- La réalité, c'est que si je n'avais pas eu envie de gagner avec cette équipe, je serais allée à Senshinkan, déclara Emma.

Aucune d'entre elles ne répondit.

\- Vous vouliez la vérité, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda la capitaine. Eh bien la vérité c'est que vous partiez de très loin. Vous étiez une équipe faible.

Certaines des joueuses froncèrent les sourcils.

\- Tu crois que c'est en nous insultant que les choses vont se régler ? S'enquit la pivot aux cheveux décolorés.

\- Je ne compte pas m'arrêter en si bon chemin, rétorqua Emma en la fusillant du regard. Vous n'aviez pas les bases, vous n'étiez pas performantes, tout cela parce qu'on ne s'était jamais intéressé à vous.

\- J'en ai assez entendu, déclara Nozomi en se levant.

\- Reste, intervint Rina en la retenant par le t-shirt.

La rousse soupira puis se rassit.

\- Mais vous savez, quand je vous ai vues, j'ai tout de suite ressenti quelque chose, continua Emma.

Elle jeta un regard à la plage nocturne visible depuis la fenêtre à sa droite.

\- J'avais l'impression qu'entre vous, il y avait quelque chose de fort. Pour moi qui avait été trahie par mes coéquipières, c'était un sentiment rare et précieux, expliqua-t-elle avec un triste sourire.

Un sanglot retentit dans un coin de la pièce. La douce Shiho s'était mise à pleurer, vite consolée par Serina, toujours à ses côtés.

\- Dès ce moment, poursuivit-elle, je vous ai regardées avec plus d'attention, je vous ai analysées et c'est là que j'ai compris à quel point vous aviez toutes un vrai potentiel. Personne n'y avait jamais prêté attention parce que vous étiez comparées à la talentueuse équipe masculine.

A cette mention, les garçons de Shutoku lui sourirent ou baissèrent poliment la tête d'un air amusé.

\- Cependant, ce potentiel était bien là, et c'est à ce moment que j'ai décidé que ma vengeance serait de moindre importance. Tout ce qui importerait, ce serait ma volonté de gagner avec vous, et à cet instant, je savais qu'il n'y aurait pour moi aucune autre option envisageable.

Le visage de toutes les filles changea. Elles s'adoucirent en la regardant.

\- Les filles, gagnons ensemble ! S'écria Emma en tendant son poing vers elles, à la fois déterminée et effrayée à l'idée d'essuyer un refus de leur part.

Shiho se leva rapidement du canapé et ignora le poing tendu pour prendre Emma dans ses bras. Elle la serra si fort que la brune sentit son dos craquer cependant, elle sourit quand même.

\- Désolée d'avoir douté de toi, murmura-t-elle. Mais en même temps…

\- Merci, Shiho…

D'autres jointures vinrent rencontrer les siennes. Quand Emma leva les yeux, elle découvrit un regard bleu et déterminé. L'ailière aux cheveux bleus la regardait avec un grand sourire. Aoi était toujours là.

\- On va les ratatiner ensemble, déclara-t-elle.

\- Aoi… Chuchota Emma.

Bientôt, toutes se levèrent et regardèrent leur capitaine avec détermination.

\- Compte sur nous, approuva Serina.

Son regard semblait un peu honteux et la victoire de son équipe était plus importante qu'une histoire de sentiments pour un garçon qui n'avait jamais prouvé ressentir le moindre sentiment pour elle. Rina prit à son tour Emma dans ses bras et la souleva un peu pour l'étreindre. Des sourires apparurent sur tous les visages. Emi et Akari étaient malgré tout comme toujours un peu en retrait.

\- Tout est rentré dans l'ordre on dirait, remarqua Haruna, penaude.

Emma acquiesça vivement avec un grand sourire. Autour d'elles, les garçons regardaient la scène avec un mélange d'étonnement et de soulagement. La capitaine aux yeux de faucon se tourna vers Nozomi et Haruna.

\- Un deux contre un, ça vous tente ? Demanda-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

\- Pourquoi faire ? S'enquit Rina, étonnée.

Les autres l'ignorèrent.

\- Carrément, approuva Haruna en lui rendant son sourire. Pas vrai, Nozomi ?

\- J'aurais pas dit mieux, renchérit la rousse.

\- Allons-y ! S'exclama la fille aux cheveux blancs.

\- Venez tous, ajouta Emma. Miyaji, tu veux bien nous arbitrer à nouveau ?

\- Bien sûr, acquiesça le vice-capitaine de l'équipe masculine.

Takao s'approcha d'Emma qui sortait de la salle de repos.

\- Je vois… C'est une revanche ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Pas exactement, répondit-elle. En fait, il s'agit de la phase finale de mon argumentation.

\- Comment ça ? Fit le brun aux yeux bleus.

\- Tu verras bien, déclara-t-elle en sautillant, le laissant en retrait.

Le brun eut un petit rire. C'était du Emma tout craché. Ils se rendirent tous sur le terrain extérieur. L'ensemble des joueurs se disposa autour de la ligne rouge et les trois filles se mirent au centre.

\- Cette fois, c'est toi qui prends la balle, décida Haruna.

\- C'est très gentil de ta part, remarqua Emma avec sourire amusé.

\- Préparez vous ! S'écria Miyaji.

Il siffla et le match commença. Emma partit en dribble immédiatement et parvint à passer Nozomi, cependant, lorsqu'elle tenta de dépasser Haruna, les choses ne furent pas si faciles. Elle s'était grandement améliorée et sa rapidité était redoutable. De plus, sa carrure était un obstacle imposant. Elle eut du mal à la contourner. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle marqua un lay-up.

« Les fourbes… », pensa Emma avec un sourire. « Elles ont fait exprès de bloquer mes fenêtres de tir à trois points. Elles vont m'empêcher de shooter ».

Nozomi rit en récupérant la balle.

\- Tu n'as pas essayé de tirer à trois points ? Fit-elle, faussement étonnée.

\- Ne fais pas trop la maline, répliqua Emma avec un sourire. Et joue.

\- C'est parti ! S'exclama Nozomi en passant la balle à Haruna.

Les filles s'étaient peut-être améliorées, mais Emma avait toujours ses yeux de faucon. La passe était trop haute pour qu'elle l'intercepte, cependant, elle utilisa ses yeux pour prévoir la trajectoire et forcer Haruna à la manquer. Emma attrapa la balle à deux mains et accéléra pour atteindre le milieu de terrain. Nozomi arriva à sa hauteur, Haruna à ses côtés. Emma fit mine de sauter et ses deux opposantes s'élevèrent dans les airs. Elle se décala de deux mètres et tira. Les deux joueuses jurèrent en regardant Emma sauter. Le ballon entra en switch dans le panier.

Autour d'elles, les spectateurs étaient en effervescence.

\- OUAIS ! Hurla Kagami.

\- Bien joué ! S'écria Riko.

\- Elle a parfaitement utilisé son aptitude, approuva Takao avec un sourire. Elle ne leur fera aucun cadeau, ça se voit tout de suite.

\- Allez les filles, ne vous laissez pas faire ! Cria Rina.

\- Bravo capitaine ! Lança Aoi.

Elle reçut un coup de coude dans les côtes.

\- Aïe ! T'es débile ou quoi ?! S'écria l'ailière aux cheveux bleus.

\- T'es du côté de qui ?! S'écria Serina, en colère.

\- Bah elles sont toutes les trois nos coéquipières donc je sais pas… Marmonna Aoi.

Les autres spectateurs autour d'elles rirent.

La balle fut remise en jeu par Haruna cette fois. Malgré le tour de passe passe d'Emma, Nozomi parvint à attraper la balle qui avait été lancée bien trop haut pour que la petite meneuse puisse même la toucher. La rousse s'élança, ballon en main, pour rejoindre la raquette adverse. Elle ne pouvait tenter aucun tir de loin, ce n'était pas sa spécialité. Mais Emma était plus rapide qu'elle et la rattrapa en quelques secondes. Nozomi dut s'arrêter et lui faire face. Haruna arriva derrière Emma pour lui faire un écran. Nozomi passa Emma, cependant, cette dernière ne tomba pas dans le panneau.

\- Vous avez oublié mes yeux ?! S'exclama la brune en prenant la balle à Nozomi.

Elle se retourna et courut vite. Puis, elle sauta pour shooter. Une grande forme rapide se présenta face à Emma et son tir se fit bacher par Haruna.

\- Quoi… ?! S'exclama la capitaine en ouvrant grand ses yeux verts sous le coup de la surprise.

\- Nozomi à toi ! Cria celle aux cheveux décolorés en déviant la balle vers l'autre côté du terrain.

La grande rousse courut de toutes ses forces alors qu'Emma touchait le sol, ahurie. L'ailière attrapa la balle et rentra un lay-up. Les spectateurs étaient en délire. Tous applaudirent.

\- BRAVO ! Cria Risa.

\- Beau travail ! Ajouta Aoi.

\- Allez les filles ! S'exclama Kimura.

\- Ne prends pas parti, Kimura, intervint Otsubo. On ne veut pas de problème avec l'équipe féminine.

\- C'était magnifique ! Approuva Kyoshi. Du très beau travail de pivot.

\- Hé ben, t'y vas avec les compliments, remarqua Hyûga. T'es inspiré on dirait.

\- J'avoue que le travail et le potentiel de Haruna ne me laissent pas indifférent, avoua franchement Kyoshi avec un immense sourire, comme à son habitude.

\- Espèce de niais ! Cria Hyûga en lui mettant un coup de poing dans la tête.

A côté d'eux, d'autre spectateurs criaient.

\- Allez Emma ! Crièrent Izuki et Kagami.

\- Tu peux le faire ! S'exclama Takao.

Emma se tourna vers eux et leur adressa un grand sourire. Puis, elle attrapa la balle et se prépara à remettre en jeu. Elle regarda Nozomi face à elle et Haruna un peu plus loin, près du panier.

\- Ca ne va vraiment pas être facile… Murmura-t-elle avec amusement.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Miyaji siffla la fin du court match. Le dernier trois points d'Emma venait d'entrer dans le panier et celle-ci se courba en deux, mains sur les genoux. Elle était épuisée. Face à elle, Haruna et Nozomi adoptèrent la même posture, toutes deux fatiguées.

\- Vingt-cinq à dix-huit en faveur d'Emma ! S'écria le vice-capitaine blond.

Les trois joueuses se regardèrent avec un grand sourire. Emma inspira bruyamment et vint à la rencontre des ses coéquipières en courant.

\- L'écart est de sept points seulement, remarqua la petite brune.

\- C'est vrai qu'on s'en est beaucoup mieux sorties que la dernière fois, approuva Nozomi en s'essuyant le front.

\- C'était ton but, pas vrai ? S'enquit Haruna.

Emma acquiesça.

\- Comment ça, son but ? Fit Nozomi, étonnée.

\- Ella voulait nous prouver qu'elle nous avait rejointes parce qu'elle croyait en nous, qu'elle voulait qu'on s'améliore, répondit la grande décolorée en regardant sa capitaine.

Toutes les autres joueuses enjambèrent les planches en bois qui délimitaient le terrain et sautèrent sur leurs trois coéquipières, criant de joie. Alors que toutes riaient, Emma jeta un coup d'oeil à Risa qui lui adressa un petit sourire désolé. Emma avait maintenant la preuve que dans une équipe soudée, le doute ne persistait jamais.

—

 _Vingt-deux heures quatre minutes, couloir de l'auberge_

Il était aux alentours de vingt-deux heures, le même soir. L'auberge était de nouveau baignée de calme et tous les joueurs étaient retournés à la salle de repos ou bien s'étaient couchés. Les nouvelles de la soirée avaient été reçues à peu près de la même façon par tous : chacun avait été à la fois étonné et désolé pour la meneuse de Shutoku. Après le petit match revanche, cette dernière avait préféré s'isoler plutôt que de rester au milieu de la foule dans la salle de repos. Elle n'avait pas très envie de faire face aux questions des autres, ni à leurs regards emplis de pitié. Elle était donc seule dans un couloir de l'auberge et attendait sa canette de soupe de haricots rouges. Emma replaça une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille alors que le bruit sourd et métallique dans le réceptacle du distributeur indiquait que sa boisson était tombée. Elle se baissa et l'attrapa.

\- Bonsoir Emma, déclara une voix derrière elle.

La petite brune se retourna et découvrit que Midorima venait d'arriver dans le couloir. Elle avait tant la tête ailleurs que même avec ses yeux elle ne l'avait pas remarqué avant qu'il ne se manifeste.

\- Bonsoir à toi aussi, Shintaro, répondit-elle.

Cela dit, elle s'assit sur la banquette juste à côté du distributeur en ouvrant sa cannette dans un bruit reconnaissable. Pendant ce temps, Midorima s'approcha de la machine et commanda lui aussi une boisson. Quelques secondes plus tard, il se releva avec la même cannette de soupe de haricots à la main. Il s'adossa à la machine, ferma les yeux et commença à siroter sa boisson silencieusement. Emma fit de même.

\- J'ai écouté ton horoscope ce matin, déclara finalement l'arrière aux yeux verts.

Emma leva les yeux de sa boisson et regarda son interlocuteur avec étonnement.

\- Et donc ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Il disait que la journée serait bonne pour les taureaux, déclara-t-il en buvant une nouvelle gorgée.

La brune eut un petit rire.

\- On ne peut pas vraiment dire que ç'ait été le cas, n'est-ce pas ? Poursuivit-il.

\- Va savoir… Répondit énigmatiquement la petite brune.

Cette fois-ci, ce fut au tour de Midorima de la regarder en arquant un sourcil.

\- C'était plutôt positif en fin de compte, expliqua-t-elle en levant son regard vert vers celui de l'arrière.

\- Maintenant tout le monde sait, fit-il remarquer.

Emma acquiesça distraitement, se concentrant sur le bruit des doigts de Midorima qui martelaient inconsciemment le distributeur. Ils continuèrent de boire. Leurs conversations ressemblaient souvent à cela : ils gardaient la plupart de leurs pensées pour eux-même et de temps à autre, ils pensaient à se les partager. Cela n'en avait pas l'air, cependant c'était le résultat d'une relation solidement construite et assez intime malgré ces blancs dans la conversation.

\- Il disait aussi que… Recommença Midorima.

Emma se tourna à nouveau vers lui alors qu'il détournait la tête vers le fond du couloir, là où une famille passait.

\- Qu'aujourd'hui était propice aux relations amoureuses, finit-il par dire.

Emma s'étouffa un peu avec sa boisson et toussota.

\- Je dis ça parce que Takao et toi étiez seuls sur la plage ce soir, expliqua-t-il en regardant la famille de touristes approcher.

\- Ça t'intéresse de savoir ça ? S'enquit Emma en se levant, les sourcils froncés.

\- Non, je me demandais juste… C'est tout, marmonna-t-il en se détachant du distributeur.

\- Tu as le droit de me demander tu sais, intervint la petite brune en réalisant le ton un peu agacé qu'elle avait eu. On est amis après tout…

\- Laisse tomber, cela ne m'intéresse pas en fait, répliqua-t-il.

Il se tourna pour regagner la sortie du couloir sous le regard perdu et étonné d'Emma.

\- Attention Shintaro ! S'exclama-t-elle.

Mais il était déjà trop tard. L'arrière était si grand qu'il n'avait pas vu le fils de la famille qui traversait le couloir et se l'était pris de plein fouet. En un clin d'oeil, Emma se retrouva derrière le bambin et le rattrapa avant qu'il ne tombe. Elle l'aida à sa redresser sur ses pieds et regarda la mère de l'enfant en se courbant.

\- Je suis confuse madame, veuillez nous excuser, déclara-t-elle.

\- Désolé, ajouta Midorima.

\- Tout de même… Commença la dame avec mécontentement.

\- Excusez-nous, nous sommes basketteurs et nos entraînements nous épuisent au point que notre attention en est réduite lorsque nous ne sommes pas sur le terrain, expliqua-t-elle avec un petit rire.

La femme les regarda avec une mine agacée.

\- Nous n'allons pas en faire toute une histoire, déclara-t-elle finalement.

\- Vous avez parfaitement raison, approuva Emma.

\- Au revoir jeunes gens, fit-elle en attrapant la main de son enfant et en s'éloignant vivement.

\- Bonne soirée à vous et bonnes vacances ! S'exclama joyeusement Emma.

Elle se tourna vivement vers Midorima et le regarda un instant. Elle soupira finalement en étouffant un petit rire. Il tenait à la main sa cannette de soupe à présent vide qu'il avait complètement renversée sur son t-shirt blanc. Il avait la mine déconfite et semblait perdu.

\- Non mais regarde-toi ! Fit Emma en souriant. Le grand Shintaro Midorima de la génération miracle.

Il soupira à son tour en détournant le regard.

\- Un « merci » me suffirait tu sais, ajouta-t-elle en le regardant avec sérieux. Tu n'étais pas loin de faucher ce gamin et nous aurions tous les deux eu des problèmes.

Il ne répondit pas, encore un peu sonné. La jeune fille s'approcha de lui rapidement sans qu'il ne comprenne. Elle posa doucement une main sur son torse. Il faillit avoir une attaque cardiaque, son coeur rata plusieurs battements d'un seul coup. Rêvait-il ?

\- C'est toujours humide, on peut encore arranger ça, remarqua-t-elle.

Midorima se surprit à être déçu. En fait, elle avait touché son torse pour vérifier si la tâche pouvait encore être nettoyée.

\- Viens, fit-elle en l'attrapant par le poignet.

Il se laissa entraîner par la jeune fille. Elle se dirigeait vers les toilettes.

\- Pourquoi les toilettes des garçons ? S'enquit-il en remontant ses lunettes de sa main bandée.

\- Parce qu'il est hors de question que j'emmène un garçon dans les toilettes des filles, répliqua Emma en tournant la poignée. Mes coéquipières vont me charrier encore plus que d'habitude si elles me croisent dans les toilettes des filles avec toi.

Ils entrèrent dans la pièce blanche et lumineuse qui empestait le désinfectant et s'approchèrent du lavabo. Emma se tourna vers les cabines des toilettes. L'une d'entre elles était verrouillée, tant pis, peut-être les entendrait-on parler, elle doutait tout de même que cela lui attire des problème. Elle se retourna ensuite vers Midorima et posa à nouveau ses mains à la base de son t-shirt. Ses mains chaudes entrèrent en contact avec sa peau froide qui frissonna alors qu'elle continuait de relever son t-shirt. Il était de nouveau sur le point de faire une crise cardiaque. C'était certain, il rêvait.

\- Pourquoi tu… l'enlèves ? S'enquit-il, perdu.

Emma soupira.

\- Tu veux peut-être que je t'asperge d'eau ? Demanda-t-elle.

Elle enleva enfin totalement son t-shirt, révélant son torse. Elle s'efforça de ne pas trop l'observer ni de faire le moindre commentaire et se tourna vers le lavabo. Elle commença à frotter la tâche et leva les yeux vers son visage dans le miroir.

\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais… Tu es bizarre ce soir Shintaro, déclara-t-elle.

\- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, répliqua-t-il abruptement.

\- Très bien, si tu le dis.

Après quelques minutes de nettoyage, elle confia la tâche à Midorima de continuer.

\- Tiens, continue de frotter, je reviens, déclara-t-elle en s'éclipsant.

Midorima tenta tant bien que mal de faire partir la tâche, ainsi que de reprendre un peu de contenance par la même occasion. « Tout cela est normal, tout va bien », pensa-t-il en soupirant. La porte grinça et Emma fit irruption.

\- Voilà pour toi, dit-elle en lui tendant une nouvelle cannette.

\- Oh euh… Merci, marmonna-t-il.

\- Pas de soucis, répondit-elle en essorant le t-shirt. Ça m'a l'air correct comme ça, déclara-t-elle.

Midorima acquiesça.

\- Dis, Shintaro, commença-t-elle en lui faisant face.

\- Qu'y a-t-il ? Demanda-t-il avec beaucoup de sérieux, bien qu'il n'avait plus de t-shirt.

\- Concernant ta question de tout à l'heure, je me disais… Pourquoi m'as-tu demandé ça ? S'enquit-elle.

Il remonta ses lunettes.

\- C'est parce que je vous connais bien, Takao et toi alors je me posais juste la question, voilà tout, répondit-il. Cependant, dès que j'avais fini de la poser, je me suis rendu compte que c'était déplacé.

\- Je vois… Murmura Emma. Tu es quelqu'un de très compréhensif je trouve, Shintaro.

\- Ne dis pas ça, marmonna-t-il en détournant le regard.

Elle lui adressa un grand sourire.

\- Je vais te répondre, déclara-t-elle.

\- Tu n'as pas à le faire, s'empressa de dire Midorima de sa voix froide.

\- Je ne te cacherai pas que j'apprécie beaucoup Takao, cependant ce soir, c'est en toute amitié que nous nous sommes assis sur la plage, répondit-elle en faisant demi-tour. Et puis… Quand je dis que je l'apprécie, c'est toujours en toute amitié, vraiment.

Elle marcha jusqu'à la porte des toilettes et posa la main sur la poignée.

\- Bonsoir Shintaro, et merci pour cette discussion.

\- Ne me remercie pas, répliqua-t-il. Je n'ai rien fait. C'est plutôt à moi de te remercier.

Emma eut un sourire amusé puis sortit.

\- A demain.

—

 _Vingt-deux heures quatre minutes, toilettes du couloir de l'auberge_

Kagami savonnait ses mains alors que Hyûga séchait les siennes près de la porte d'une cabine des toilettes. Kyoshi, lui, venait de sortir de l'une d'entre elles et se dirigeait vers les lavabos.

\- Que de rebondissements ce soir, hein ? Déclara le pivot en souriant.

\- Ça tu l'as dit, approuva Kagami.

\- Tu savais déjà tout ça Kagami ? S'enquit Kyoshi.

\- Evidemment qu'il le savait, espèce de débile ! Répliqua Hyûga.

\- On ne sait jamais, il aurait pu…

\- Taisez-vous ! Intervint Kagami en collant son oreille à la porte.

Hyûga bouillonna de rage.

\- Comment oses-tu t'adresser à tes aînés de la sorte…. !

\- Non mais vraiment ! Taisez-vous, des gens discutent dans le couloir ! S'exclama-t-il.

Les deux piliers de Seirin s'approchèrent de la porte et y collèrent eux aussi leurs oreilles.

\- … J'ai écouté ton horoscope ce matin, entendirent-ils dire.

Hyûga se tourna vers ses coéquipiers, les sourcils froncés.

\- C'est Midorima, non ? Chuchota-t-il.

\- Je crois bien, approuva Kyoshi.

\- Avec qui parle-t-il ? S'enquit le capitaine aux lunettes.

Ils entendirent une voix féminine à travers la porte. Et se regardèrent avec étonnement.

\- C'est Emma ! Murmura Kagami.

\- On avait compris, crétin ! Marmonna Hyûga. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils fichent à cette heure-ci, dans ce couloir ?

Les deux autres haussèrent les épaules. Kagami était concentré à écouter ce qu'il se passait dehors.

\- Va savoir… Murmura la voix d'Emma. C'était plutôt positif en fin de compte.

\- Maintenant tout le monde sait.

Il y eut un silence, dehors.

\- Qu'espionnons-nous au juste ? S'enquit Kyoshi en se redressant. Il ne se passe rien, laissons-les.

\- T'as qu'à partir si tu t'ennuies, moi je reste, rétorqua Hyûga.

\- Pas la peine de t'énerver voyons, déclara le grand brun en souriant.

Ils se remirent à écouter avec attention la conversation.

\- … Qu'aujourd'hui était propice aux relations amoureuses, déclara la voix de Midorima.

Tous les trois s'étouffèrent avec leur salive en même temps. Hyûga tenta de retenir un éclat de rire. Ses joues gonflèrent immédiatement et son visage devint rouge. Kyoshi avait lui aussi la mine amusée. Kagami, en revanche, semblait assez mécontent.

\- Je dis ça parce que Takao et toi étiez seuls sur la plage ce soir, expliqua Midorima.

Kagami serra les poings.

\- Oh… Fit Hyûga avec un immense sourire. On en apprend des choses dis-donc…

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous avec elle ! Chuchota l'ailier fort en serrant les poings. C'est pas possible, ils veulent pas la laisser tranquille ?!

\- Elle est assez grande pour s'en occuper seule tu sais, fit remarquer Kyoshi.

\- En temps normal oui, mais après tout ce par quoi elle a dû passer, elle n'a vraiment pas besoin que des idiots lui compliquent la vie…

\- Vous voulez pas la boucler ? Intervint Hyûga. J'essaye d'écouter.

A nouveau, ils entendirent des voix derrière la porte.

\- … Laisse tomber, ça ne m'intéresse pas en fait, déclara Midorima.

\- Attention Shintaro ! S'exclama Emma.

Ils n'entendirent plus de voix, rien que des bruits de pas et de l'agitation.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? S'enquit Hyûga.

\- Je ne sais pas, on dirait que quelqu'un est tombé, supposa Kyoshi, sourcils froncés.

\- Ecoutez ! Fit Kagami.

Emma avait repris la parole.

\- … Excusez-nous, nous sommes basketteurs et nos entraînements nous épuisent au point que notre attention en est réduite lorsque nous ne sommes pas sur le terrain, expliqua-t-elle avec un petit rire.

\- Aïe bordel, Kyoshi tu m'as marché sur le pied ! Râla Hyûga en le fusillant du regard.

\- Oups, excuse-moi, s'empressa du chuchoter l'autre.

\- Mais taisez-vous ! Marmonna Kagami.

\- On sait ce qu'il s'est passé ? S'enquit Hyûga.

\- Non et tout ça à cause de vos chamailleries ! Répliqua le joueur aux cheveux rouges.

Dehors, le calme était revenu.

\- Non mais regarde-toi ! Lança la voix amusée d'Emma. Le grand Shintaro Midorima de la génération miracle.

\- Elle est très familière avec lui, remarqua Kyoshi. Tu le savais ?

\- Non, rétorqua Kagami.

Ils entendirent un soupir.

\- Un « merci » me suffirait tu sais, ajouta la brune. Tu n'étais pas loin de faucher ce gamin et nous aurions tous les deux eu des problèmes.

\- Maintenant on sait ! Chuchota Kyoshi avec un sourire.

\- Et c'est pas grâce à toi, ajouta Hyûga avec colère.

\- Attendez, il y a du mouvement dehors, marmonna Kagami.

\- … Viens, dit la voix de Emma.

\- Pourquoi les toilettes des garçons ? Demanda Midorima.

Les trois parasites se jetèrent des regards à la fois affolés et ahuris.

\- Merde, ils arrivent ! Chuchota Hyûga.

\- Mais bordel, pourquoi ils vont aux toilettes ensemble ?! S'exclama Kagami.

\- Pas le temps de penser ! Répondit Kyoshi. Venez par-là !

Ils se jetèrent tous les trois dans la cabine la plus proche de la porte et la verrouillèrent. Kagami était très inquiet de ne pas comprendre et Kyoshi et Hyûga s'amusaient beaucoup de la situation. Ils demeurèrent le plus silencieux possible alors que la porte des toilettes s'ouvrait en grinçant et qu'Emma et Midorima rentraient. Les trois de Seirin respiraient le moins fort possible et se regardaient avec inquiétude. Il ne fallait pas qu'ils se fassent repérer.

\- Pourquoi tu… l'enlèves ? Demanda Midorima.

Kagami était sur le point de faire un infarctus alors que Hyûga étouffait de rire. Il était lui aussi au bord de la mort, mais lui, c'était la mort par la crise de rire. Kyoshi dut lui aussi réprimer un rire. L'ailier fort serra son poing encore plus fort. Qu'étaient-ils venus faire ici ? Et pourquoi parlaient-ils « d'enlever » des choses ?

\- Tu veux peut-être que je t'asperge d'eau ? S'enquit Emma.

L'asperger d'eau ? Kagami ne comprenait plus rien. Kyoshi et Hyûga s'amusaient toujours autant et durent à nouveau réprimer un fou rire en se regardant.

\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais… Tu es bizarre ce soir, Shintaro, ajouta-t-elle.

\- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, répliqua-t-il.

\- Très bien, si tu le dis, répondit Emma.

Après plusieurs minutes d'écoute par les trois de Seirin, les deux joueurs de Shutoku se séparèrent enfin.

\- A demain, murmura la petite brune en refermant la porte des toilettes derrière elle.

Midorima soupira à nouveau. Il examina quelques secondes son t-shirt presque intact. Puis, il observa son reflet dans le miroir face à lui.

\- Qu'est-ce que je veux à la fin ? Marmonna-t-il.

Midorima savait très bien que Takao appréciait beaucoup Emma cependant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir ces choses pour elle. Il sentait qu'il y avait quelque chose de différent entre Emma et lui, elle était différente avec lui… Midorima ne savait plus. Il se tourna vers la porte par laquelle Emma venait de sortir. Se pouvait-il qu'il aie raison ? Que quelque chose de particulier existe vraiment entre eux ?

\- A cause de toi, je ne sais même plus ce que je veux…

Il baissa son regard sur sa main bandée et serra le poing. Puis, il sortit à son tour des toilettes. Kagami, Hyûga et Kyoshi purent enfin sortir de leur cabine en respirant fort.

\- Ça fait trop d'informations en une soirée pour moi ! Fit Kyoshi.

\- C'est clair ! Approuva Hyûga.

Kagami ne répondit pas, trop étonné par tout ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Emma parlait de Takao avec une voix mielleuse et Midorima ne semblait pas indifférent face à son amie meneuse.

\- N'en parlons à personne, décida Kagami.

\- Tu es sûr ? S'enquit Hyûga. J'aurais bien aimé me moquer d'Izuki !

\- Une prochaine fois, déclara Kagami. Je n'ai pas envie que ça fasse des histoires, vu comme c'est parti, il y en aura tôt ou tard alors essayons de les limiter.

Hyûga mit les poings sur ses hanches et fronça les sourcils.

\- T'es devenu beaucoup trop sérieux, j'aime pas ça, lança-t-il en lui mettant un coup de poing sur le crâne.

\- Il est surtout sérieux comme ça quand ça touche Emma de près ou de loin, ajouta Kyoshi avec un sourie indulgent.

\- Vous voulez pas la fermer ?! S'exclama Kagami. Laissez-moi tranquille à la fin !

—

Emma avait le coeur battant lorsqu'elle sortit des toilettes des garçons. Elle n'était pas vraiment sûre de ce qu'il venait de se passer mais une chose l'était, ce moment passé avec Midorima avait fait monter ses sentiments dans de vraies montagnes russes. Même si elle se sentait souvent étrange lorsqu'elle était avec lui, jamais encore les choses ne s'étaient passées ainsi entre eux. Elle s'éventa le visage de la main lorsqu'une voix derrière elle la fit sursauter.

\- Salut Emma !

Cette voix…

\- Hé, salut Shun.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux gris arriva bientôt à sa hauteur.

\- Tu vas bien ? Demanda-t-il

\- Mieux oui, merci, répondit-elle poliment.

Cette soirée n'allait-elle donc jamais finir ?

\- Tu veux que je te raccompagne aux dortoirs ?

\- Oui, bien sûr, approuva-t-elle avec un sourire amical.

Ils reprirent leur marche dans le couloir désert. On n'entendait que le bruit de leurs pas, puis, ils poussèrent la porte et sortirent. Ils arrivèrent sur un petit chemin qui menait jusqu'aux dortoirs des filles.

\- Tu sais, je suis vraiment désolé pour ta famille et tout ce qui t'est arrivé, déclara finalement Izuki.

\- Merci, c'est gentil de ta part, murmura Emma.

\- Je comprends que c'est un sujet délicat à aborder mais…

Ils arrivèrent bientôt devant le dortoir.

\- J'aurais aimé que tu m'en parles, tu sais que tu peux me faire confiance.

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant la porte et Emma se tourna vers Izuki, stupéfaite. Elle ne s'attendait pas à cela de lui.

\- Je…

\- J'aurais pu te remonter le moral, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire amical.

Emma le lui rendit.

\- Je sais bien, désolée de n'en avoir pas parlé plus tôt.

\- Non ne t'en fais pas, je ne te blame pas, mais tu sais que si besoin est, j'ai plein de bonnes blagues pour te rendre le sourire, lança-t-il avec un sourire plus grand encore.

La jeune fille ne put s'empêcher de rire. Il était si dévoué.

\- Merci beaucoup Shun ! Lança-t-elle avec joie.

\- De rien, bon je retourne aux dortoirs moi, je suis crevé et les coaches vont encore essayer de nous assassiner demain, déclara-t-il en baillant.

Ses grands yeux se remplirent de larmes de fatigue. Emma le trouva adorablement drôle ainsi.

\- D'accord, repose-toi bien et à demain, dit-elle avec sincérité.

\- Merci, toi aussi !

Et elle le regarda s'éloigner avec un grand sourire. Quel garçon étrange, ce Shun Izuki aux yeux d'aigle.

—

Le jour de leur départ était arrivé bien vite et chacun semblait à la fois attristé et soulagé. Après tout, ils s'étaient bien amusés et ç'avait été un stage incroyable. Cependant, ils étaient tous épuisés et n'avaient qu'une hâte : prendre un jour de repos bien mérité. C'est alors les bras chargés d'affaires qu'ils s'approchèrent du bus. Les coaches chargèrent les soutes de sacs de ballons, de chasubles, de gourdes et plots, puis chacun vint y placer sa valise. Ils montèrent un par un dans le bus, en parlant joyeusement. Emma regarda tous ses amis des trois équipes autour d'elle avec un grand sourire. A ses yeux, ce stage resterait longtemps une expérience formidable. La petite brune s'assit à côté de Risa, la vice-capitaine de l'équipe et lui adressa un immense sourire. Puis, elle balaya toutes les joueuses de Shutoku du regard et se redressa sur son siège pour que chacune l'entende. Elles se retournèrent vers Emma avec de grands sourires.

\- Ça y est, déclara-t-elle.

Elle regarda Haruna avec des yeux brûlants de détermination.

\- Nous sommes prêtes.

* * *

Ainsi s'achève l'arc du stage d'été ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu et j'espère que vous avez hâte lire le prochain ! Il concernera les qualifications pendant le tournoi de Tokyo ! J'espère que vous n'hésiterez pas à me donner votre avis et que votre semaine sera agréable. Portez-vous bien, bisous !

\- Maude-chan


	14. Chapitre 14 : Les qualifications

Coucou tout le monde ! Déjà, sachez que je suis trop désolée ! J'avais complètement oublié qu'on était déjà jeudi alors je viens de me rendre compte que c'était aujourd'hui le jour de sortie... Alors vraiment désolée ! Quoi qu'il en soit, j'espère vraiment que vous me pardonnez et que vous allez apprécier ce nouveau chapitre écrit avec beaucoup d'amour !

Excellente lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 14 : Les qualifications**

Les filles de Shutoku avaient continué de s'entraîner sans relâche. Elles n'avaient rien abandonné. Lorsqu'elles étaient rentrées de leurs vacances d'été, Emma avait intensifié leurs entraînements. Elles avaient passé deux mois à s'entraîner trois jours par semaine de treize heures à dix-neuf heures. Afin de s'exercer au mieux, les joueuses avaient été mises face à de gros obstacles : elles avaient dû jouer très régulièrement contre l'équipe masculine. Dans ces matches, chaque titulaire pouvait trouver un genre d'alter-ego du sexe opposé, ce qui prouvait que les deux équipes de Shutoku étaient basées sur des stratégies équivalentes et possédaient des joueurs aux mêmes facultés. L'écart au score était toujours de moins de vingt points, et c'était surtout grâce à Aoi et Emma. La première étant l'as de l'équipe, une scoreuse dans la raquette, et la seconde, une shooteuse hors-raquette. Toutes les joueuses de l'équipes étaient surtout spécialisées dans l'attaque et il était clair que finir des matches avec de gros scores était la spécialité de l'équipe féminine. La capitaine de l'équipe avait obtenu le double poste d'arrière et de meneuse suite à une discussion avec l'équipe, Risa lui avait volontiers cédé son poste, comprenant que c'était la meilleure chose à faire pour l'équipe, cependant, cette dernière demeurait une ailière de valeur puisqu'elle était aussi capable de tirer à trois points.

La dynamique de leur entraînement ne se limitait pas qu'à la pratique : il y avait aussi toute une laborieuse partie théorique. Elles avaient passé des heures dans une salle du lycée à regarder des vidéos de leurs trois adversaires afin de développer une stratégie permettant de contrer chaque équipe. Il y avait d'abord l'équipe de Seiho, la plus défensive, surnommée la Muraille de Tokyo. Pour les contrer, la stratégie était de tirer derrière la zone des trois points. Il était donc nécessaire de faire appel à des joueuses capable de tirer de loin. Ensuite, il fallait une meneuse capable de distribuer le jeu pour permettre des zones de passe et faire avancer les choses. Il fallait aussi une passeuse hors-pair permettant de changer le cours du match et de sortir l'équipe des blocages provoqués par la défense étouffante et finalement, une joueuse d'une grande rapidité pour accélérer le rythme. Sans oublier bien sûr un pivot puissant permettant de récupérer les rebonds offensifs et défensifs. Emma, Risa, Shiho, Aoi et Haruna seraient les piliers de ce match, c'était sans doute aucun.

Il y avait ensuite Tôô. Une équipe très technique et stratégique. Elles n'avaient aucune faiblesse sur le terrain et étaient aussi bonnes en attaque qu'en défense. Contre elles, l'équipe devait être la plus polyvalente possible. Il leur faudrait utiliser une défense homme à homme car l'endurance de cette équipe laissait tout de même à désirer alors que celle de Shutoku était impressionnante. Ensuite, elles auraient besoin de grandes joueuses en défense afin de ne pas les laisser passer. Il fallait des joueuses capables d'intercepter les passes car si elles utilisaient une défense homme à homme, il était certain que les joueuses de Tôô feraient un maximum de passes pour s'économiser. Finalement, il faudrait une joueuse capable de distribuer le jeu clairement pour rivaliser avec l'aspect stratégique de Tôô. Les cinq titulaires de ce match seraient Rina, Aoi, Nozomi, Risa et Emma.

Finalement, il y avait Senshinkan. Sans conteste la plus redoutable des trois équipes. C'était une équipe explosive dont la spécialité était l'attaque. Pendant ce match, le score augmenterait très vite et serait à trois chiffres pour chaque équipe, Emma en était certaine. La meilleure solution pour ce match était d'avoir recours à leur traditionnel run-and-gun. Il faudrait une excellente vision du match, une bonne distribution du jeu, des passes parfaites et rapides, des joueuses rapides, des scoreuses dans la raquette et des shooteuses hors-raquette. Sans oublier de grandes joueuses afin de marquer des points aux rebonds défensifs. Le cinq majeur de Shutoku jouerait ce match : Haruna, Nozomi, Aoi, Risa et Emma.

Les remplaçantes auraient un rôle important à jouer elles aussi, par exemple, Emi Watanabe, l'ailière polyvalente, Shiho Sato, la passeuse discrète et rapide, Serina Uchida, l'ailière rapide et capable de tirer à trois points, ou encore Rina Fukaya, le pivot au grand périmètre défensif et douée pour bacher et imposer une pression aux attaquants.

Après tous ces efforts et ces difficultés, le mois d'octobre arriva et avec lui, le tournoi de qualification de Tokyo. Chaque équipes allaient se rencontrer et un classement des équipes par nombre de victoire serait dressé.

—

Nous étions le vendredi deux octobre et Emma et Takao rentraient une fois de plus ensemble du lycée. Ils allaient bientôt atteindre l'immeuble dans lequel Emma vivait.

\- Bon alors c'est demain ton premier match, hein ? S'enquit Takao, les mains dans les poches.

\- Eh oui, fit Emma. Ne m'en parle pas, je suis super nerveuse.

\- C'est pas génial de la part d'une capitaine, remarqua-t-il.

\- Je sais bien, c'est juste que…

Elle tourna la tête vers lui avec un sourire.

\- Je n'ai pas joué de match officiel depuis que je me suis blessée.

\- Je vois… Je m'en ferais pas trop à ta place, vous êtes surentraînées et tu es géniale.

Les joues d'Emma rosirent.

\- Merci c'est gentil.

\- Oh tiens, ça me fait penser ! S'exclama Takao en s'arrêtant.

Emma fronça les sourcils et le regarda fouiller dans son sac. Qu'allait-il encore faire ?

\- Voilà pour toi ! Déclara-t-il en lui tendant un petit paquet.

\- Merci mais… pourquoi ? S'enquit Emma en le regardant avec étonnement.

\- Ne me remercie pas trop vite, ouvre d'abord !

Emma attrapa le petit paquet coloré et en déchira le papier. Elle découvrit qu'il contenait un paquet d'une trentaines d'élastiques oranges pour les cheveux.

\- Tu t'y mets, toi aussi ? Demanda-t-elle d'un ton réprobateur.

\- Tu vois, il ne fallait pas me remercier trop vite, répondit-il avec malice.

Le voilà le sourire insolent qu'elle aimait tant. La jeune fille jeta un nouveau regard vers les élastiques qu'elle tenait en main puis finit par avoir un petit sourire.

\- C'est pour demain, précisa le brun.

\- Merci, Takao, déclara-t-elle finalement.

\- C'est rien du tout, tu sais, s'empressa-t-il de dire en se frottant la nuque.

Ces élastiques valaient bien plus que le prix de leur étiquette. Emma savait que c'était surtout symbolique.

\- Je m'attacherai les cheveux avec l'un de ces élastiques demain, dit-elle. Je te le promets.

\- C'est vrai ? S'enquit-il avec étonnement.

\- Bien sûr, approuva Emma en rangeant les élastique dans sa besace. Ça me portera chance…

\- Hé salut vous deux ! S'exclama une voix tonitruante derrière eux.

Ils se retournèrent rapidement et le virent.

\- Taiga ? Fit Emma. Tout va comme tu veux ?

\- Ouais, les cours étaient barbants mais sinon, ça roule !

Il se tourna vers Emma.

\- Tu veux bien rentrer seule ? S'enquit-il. Il faudrait que je parle cinq minutes avec Takao, seul à seul.

La brune aux yeux verts fronça les sourcils, méfiante.

\- Pourquoi ça ?

\- Je t'expliquerai une prochaine fois, s'empressa-t-il de dire. De toute façon, il faut que tu prépares tes affaires pour ton match de qualif de demain.

\- Pas faux, marmonna-t-elle. Mais tu perds rien pour attendre, Taiga.

Elle se tourna vers Takao et lui adressa un immense sourire.

\- J'espère que tu seras là demain !

\- Pour rien au monde je raterai ça, approuva-t-il.

Alors qu'elle faisait demi-tour, elle lui adressa un signe de la main. Ses longs cheveux noirs se balançaient dans son dos pendant qu'elle repartait en sautillant et en chantonnant :

\- A demain alors !

Elle disparut bientôt au bout du trottoir et ils ne purent plus la voir. Les deux joueurs se remirent en route.

\- De quoi est-ce que tu voulais parler ? Demanda Takao avec sérieux.

\- D'elle.

Le brun tourna vivement la tête vers Kagami.

\- Comment ça, d'elle ?

\- Tu as compris, j'imagine, à quel point gagner ces qualifications et gagner le tournoi international sont deux choses importantes pour elle ? S'enquit Kagami.

\- Oui, bien sûr, elle m'a raconté tout ce qu'il s'est passé, en détails, approuva Takao.

\- Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu fais tout ça ?

\- Tout ça quoi ?

Le meneur aux yeux de faucon ne comprenait plus rien.

\- Je m'y connais pas en… Sentiments et en trucs de ce genre là, commença Kagami. Mais je vois bien que tu la déconcentres.

\- Quoi ? Répéta Takao.

\- Me dis pas que t'as pas compris et que je vais devoir tout t'expliquer ! Fit l'ailier, agacé.

\- Non je comprends… Déclara l'autre. C'est juste que je n'ai pas l'impression que le fait qu'on soit proche la déconcentre.

Kagami soupira. Il n'aimait vraiment pas tenir ce genre de discours à Takao mais il n'avait pas vraiment le choix.

\- Il faudrait que jusqu'à la fin du tournoi, tu la laisses se concentrer sur le basket, elle en aura déjà assez avec ça.

\- Je vois… Murmura Takao.

\- Et dis à Midorima d'en faire autant, ajouta Kagami, bougon.

Takao eut un petit rire malgré la situation.

\- Shin ? Non ne t'en fais pas, il n'y a aucun risque pour qu'il parvienne à la déconcentrer, ils ne parlent presque jamais ensemble sauf quand on est tous les trois.

« J'en serais pas si sûr à ta place », pensa Kagami en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Peu importe, répliqua-t-il. Dis-lui quand même.

\- Bon… D'accord.

\- J'espère vraiment que tu prendras tes distances pour la laisser atteindre son but, insista Kagami.

Takao soupira. La meneuse et lui s'entendaient encore mieux qu'avant ces derniers temps et cette perspective ne le réjouissait guère. Cependant, la conversation entre Emma et les joueuses de Shutoku lui revint en tête. _« Et dans cette réalité, tout ce qui importerait, ce serait ma volonté de gagner avec vous, et à cet instant, je savais qu'il n'y aurait pour moi aucune autre option envisageable »_ Telles étaient les paroles d'Emma. Lorsqu'elle les avait prononcées, il avait ressenti toute sa détermination. Kagami avait raison, il ne pouvait être égoïste et prendre le risque de faire perdre la jeune fille. S'il tenait vraiment à elle, c'était le moment où jamais de la laisser se concentrer et réaliser ses rêves.

\- Compte là-dessus, approuva Takao. Je sais à quel point ce tournoi est important pour elle.

\- C'est cool de ta part, approuva Kagami. Ce sera peut-être désagréable au début mais en fin de compte, ce sera positif pour elle.

Takao hocha la tête pour montrer son approbation. En revanche, son visage demeurait quelque peu triste.

\- Bon bah, j'y vais, fit Kagami en faisant un signe de tête vers son immeuble. On se voit demain au match de qualif.

\- Carrément, approuva Takao. A demain.

Alors que Kagami rentrait dans son immeuble, Takao continuait de marcher vers chez lui d'un pas traînant. Rien de tout cela ne l'enchantait et il en était même bien triste, il devait l'avouer. La présence de la brune et les moments passés avec elle étaient incroyablement agréables et il ne tenait pas vraiment à ce qu'on lui enlève tout ça. Cependant, si cela permettait à la capitaine de remporter les qualifications ainsi que le tournoi international, le jeu en valait clairement la chandelle, il faudrait qu'il prévienne Midorima aussi.

—

C'est ce qu'il fit peu avant d'entrer dans le gymnase pour le premier match de qualifications.

\- Hey salut Shin ! S'exclama-t-il en courant vers lui.

\- Bonjour Takao, déclara-t-il en avançant vers le gymnase.

\- J'ai un truc à te dire, là que je te tiens, s'empressa de dire le meneur.

\- De quoi s'agit-il cette fois-ci ? Soupira Midorima en remontant ses lunettes.

\- J'ai parlé à Kagami hier et il m'a dit de te dire quelque chose, expliqua-t-il.

Midorima soupira, à la fois affligé et incertain.

\- Qu'est-ce que ce crétin me veut ?

\- C'est à propos d'Emma, répondit le brun aux yeux bleus.

Cette précision eut l'effet escompté : Midorima tourna immédiatement la tête vers lui et le regarda avec bien plus d'intérêt.

\- Et donc ? Demanda à nouveau le jeune homme aux cheveux verts.

\- Kagami m'a dit de te dire qu'il était nécessaire de laisser Emma seule jusqu'à la fin des qualifications et du tournoi et que c'était vraiment impératif. Il a aussi ajouté qu'il était certain que si tu ne le faisais pas, cela la déconcentrerait à coup sûr.

L'arrière fronça les sourcils.

\- Mais je lui ai dit que de toute façon tu ne parlais jamais à Emma et que donc il y avait peu de risques pour que ce soit le cas.

\- Je ne pense pas que notre présence et notre amitié la déconcentrent, répliqua Midorima sans prendre en compte la remarque de Takao.

En effet, Takao ignorait complètement qu'Emma et Midorima étaient de bien meilleurs amis que ce qu'il pensait. Ils arrivaient toujours au gymnase une heure avant les autres pour shooter ensemble et c'était là que Midorima pouvait lui donner des conseils. Ils se rendaient de temps à autres au café au coin du lycée tous les deux même lorsque Takao n'était pas disponible. Ils discutaient par messages tous les soirs ou tôt le matin et finalement, ils s'échangeaient des choses dans leurs casiers respectifs, des devoirs, des morceaux d'horoscopes, des notes, des objets chanceux… Cependant, Takao n'avait jamais remarqué cela puisqu'il ne faisait pas vraiment attention à la relation de ses deux amis. Se doutait-il ne serait-ce qu'un peu d'à quel point sa relation avec la capitaine était spéciale ? « Evidemment que non », pensa Midorima.

\- Ne me dis pas que tu comptes réellement t'éloigner d'elle sur conseil d'un garçon comme Kagami ? Continua Midorima.

\- Ben… Pour être franc, si. Je pense qu'il a raison, il la connait mieux que personne.

\- Pas moi, rétorqua l'autre. Je pense au contraire que c'est dans cette période difficile qu'elle aura besoin de nous.

Takao baissa le regard vers la porte qu'ils passaient. Le bruit de la foule leur monta aux oreilles. Le match approchait.

\- Je ne sais pas… Murmura-t-il.

\- Moi je sais, je ne la laisserai pas.

—

Le fonctionnement du tournoi était des plus simples : il y avait quatre équipes et chacune d'elles devait affronter les autres. A la fin du tournoi, l'équipe avec le plus de victoire était nommée gagnante. Le trois octobre avait eu lieu le premier match de tournoi opposant Shutoku à Seiho, la Muraille de Tokyo. Le score final avait été de 70 à 57 en faveur de Shutoku. Cette première victoire avait apporté beaucoup de satisfaction à chacune cependant, Seiho était clairement l'équipe la moins compliquée à surpasser et toutes à Shutoku le savaient. Le second match avait eu lieu le sept octobre et avait opposé Senshinkan a Tôô. La victoire de Senshinkan n'avait pas été si écrasante que cela cependant, elles s'étaient tout de même imposées 109 à 85. Le troisième match avait cette fois eu lieu le dix octobre. Le matin, Shutoku avait affronté Tôô et avait remporté le match au prix de gros efforts de la part de toute l'équipe. En effet, elles avaient commencé par se faire distancer par les filles de Tōō, puis, elles avaient tout donné. Le score final à l'issue du quatrième quart temps avait été de 133 à 101. L'après-midi du dix octobre, Seiho avait été opposé à Senshinkan, résultant en un score de 68 à 61. Le dernier jour de tournoi avait lieu le quatorze octobre. Le match du matin opposa Seiho à Tôô. Le résultat final fut la victoire de la muraille de Tokyo de 42 à 40. L'après-midi s'affrontèrent enfin Shutoku et Senshinkan. Il s'agissait sans conteste de l'équipe la plus redoutée par les filles de Shutoku.

Emma sautilla sur place alors qu'elles s'apprêtaient à entrer sur le terrain. Elle frappa le dos de Risa d'une main rassurante.

\- Allez, sois prête, vice-capitaine ! S'exclama-t-elle.

\- Tu as l'air un peu stressée, remarqua la joueuse à lunettes.

\- A peine ! Répliqua la capitaine en tapant ses mains sur ses cuisses.

Emma se tourna vers ses coéquipières ainsi que leur coach. Certaines d'entre elles semblaient inquiètes.

\- Ne faites pas ces têtes ! S'exclama-t-elle. Souriez et tenez-vous fièrement ! Note parcours est sans faute pour l'instant.

Le coach eut un sourire.

\- Votre capitaine a raison, approuva-t-il. En avant les filles !

Toutes approuvèrent d'un signe de tête et serrèrent les poings, prêtes à se lancer. Elles dépassèrent le couloir qui menait aux vestiaires et entrèrent sur le parquet alors que les supporters se levaient de leurs sièges pour les acclamer.

\- Dis capitaine, lança Aoi dans le tumulte alors qu'elle s'approchait d'Emma.

\- Quoi donc ? Demanda cette dernière avec un immense sourire.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tes mains tremblent ?

Emma explosa de rire.

\- Mes mains ne tremblent pas ! S'exclama-t-elle avec joie. Peut-être sont-ce tes yeux qui tremblent ?

La petite brune continua de rire cependant, elle cacha inconsciemment ses mains derrière son dos. Bien sûr qu'elle tremblait. Elle était terrifiée mais son rôle de capitaine ne l'autorisait pas à avoir peur. Elle devait rester forte et infaillible.

Takao vint s'asseoir juste à côté de Midorima qui tenait une statuette de renard orange à plusieurs queues.

\- Y'a du monde, remarqua Miyaji.

\- Presque autant qu'aux qualifications masculines de l'Inter-lycées, approuva Kimura.

Les autres joueurs de Shutoku regardèrent tout autour d'eux.

\- Hé les gars ! Lança Otsubo. Regardez, il y a Seirin juste là !

Il pointa du doigts des gradins non loin d'eux sur la même rangée. Les joueurs de Seirin les virent en même temps et leur adressèrent un signe de tête. Tous arboraient une mine sérieuse, l'enjeu de ce match était très grand, surtout pour les coéquipières de Shutoku qui avaient tant donné aux entraînements et qui étaient si déterminées.

Kagami serra ses mains sur ses genoux alors que le buzzer indiquait le début de l'échauffement pour chaque équipe.

\- T'as vu Shutoku ? S'exclama un spectateur d'une quinzaine d'années derrière l'ailier aux cheveux rouges.

\- Ouais ! Approuva son ami. Elles se débrouillent bien cette saison-ci.

\- Je savais que l'équipe des gars était douée mais je pensais que celle des filles était pourrie, ajouta le premier.

\- On dit qu'elles ont recruté une joueuse étrangère et que c'est grâce à elle qu'elles ont ce niveau, intervint un autre garçon. Vous savez, la numéro 6.

\- Oui bien sûr, c'est leur capitaine, acquiesça le second. Elle a des stats de folie !

\- Moi je trouve ça injuste d'utiliser des joueurs étrangers dans des équipes locales, répliqua le premier.

Kagami se crispa plus encore, il s'apprêtait à se retourner quand il entendit :

\- Le plus important, c'est pas sa nationalité, rétorqua le second spectateur. Si elle jouait seule et qu'elle était le seul bon élément de son équipe, il y aurait de quoi râler, cependant, elle a lancé la dynamique de l'équipe et le basket des filles de Shutoku, c'est du vrai basket. Tu ne devrais pas parler sans savoir.

\- Roh la ferme, monsieur Je-sais-tout !

L'ailier fort eut un sourire et se détendit en balayant le demi-terrain de Shutoku du regard. Toutes les joueuses semblaient prêtes. Le buzzer sonna à nouveau, annonçant aux joueuses qu'il était temps de se mettre en place. Elles vinrent se saluer puis Haruna fit face au pivot de Senshinkan dans la zone d'entre-deux. Les joueuses des deux équipes se répartirent autour de leurs pivots. L'arbitre siffla et lança la balle bien haut, alors, les deux filles s'élevèrent à toute vitesse. La fille aux cheveux blancs était très grande et sa détente n'avait cessé de s'améliorer : Haruna frappa la balle de ses doigts et l'envoya à Emma. La petite brune la saisit à deux mains, fit un signe de l'indexe aux autres et toutes prirent leur place en attaque en un clin d'oeil. Cependant, les joueuses de Senshinkan furent elles aussi rapides et leur meneuse les replaça en défense très rapidement. Ainsi, Emma dut utiliser sa vision du jeu qui lui permettait d'analyser si bien qu'elle pouvait prévoir le futur immédiat du match. Elle vit que Nozomi était en parfaite position pour couper la route à la défenseuse de Aoi. Elle lui fit signe et envoya la balle de toutes ses forces à l'ailière aux cheveux bleus. Il fallait maintenant qu'elle marque mais toute l'équipe avait une confiance aveugle en Aoi et seule Haruna resta sous le panier pour reprendre un rebond offensif juste au cas où. Emma fit signe à Risa et Nozomi de se replacer dans leur moitié du terrain. La foule se mit à acclamer Aoi qui passa le pivot adverse d'une feinte parfaitement exécutée et sauta pour dunker. Bien que plusieurs joueuses de Senshinkan sautèrent en même temps, Aoi les balaya toutes de sa puissance. Elle retomba au sol, acclamée par tous.

\- WOUAH ! Vous avez vu ce dunk du numéro 4 ?! S'exclama un spectateur.

\- Incroyable !

Aoi frappa dans la main de Haruna puis elles retournèrent se placer auprès des autres. « Pour le run-and-gun, ça commence bien », pensa Emma.

\- Allez les filles ! Cria la capitaine adverse, une ailière. On se met en place, le match ne fait que commencer !

Elle lança la balle à leur meneuse qui s'élança sur le terrain. Les filles de Shutoku étaient bien décidées à ne rien laisser au hasard et avaient prévu d'épuiser jusqu'à la dernière goutte de force en elles : elles avaient décidé d'opter pour une défense homme à homme. Alors que les joueuses de Senshinkan arrivaient en attaque, les défenseuses de Shutoku leur imposaient une forte pression. La meneuse fit la passe à une ailière sur laquelle défendait Risa. Emma eut un sourire en voyant qu'elle ne pouvait pas bouger à cause de l'arrière à lunettes.

« Eh merde ! » pensa l'ailière de Senshinkan. « Elle veut me forcer à faire une faute ! Je peux pas partir en dribble. J'ai plus le choix, je dois faire une passe ».

Emma utilisa ses yeux de Faucon. L'ailière n'allait avoir d'autre choix que de faire une passe et elle savait déjà à quelle joueuse… Elle s'échappa de son poste et courut de toutes ses forces pour intercepter la passe, la main bien tendue, fendant l'air.

\- OUAIS ! Hurlèrent Izuki et Kagami en se levant.

Tout autour des supporters de Shutoku, les gradins étaient en effervescence. Risa avait profité de la passe de sa joueuse pour venir se replacer en attaque. Emma ramena la balle de ses deux mains sur sa poitrine et prépara une longue passe. Le ballon atteignit Risa deux secondes plus tard alors que les joueuses de Senshinkan revenaient en défense - trop tard. La petite aux cheveux châtains se plaça, sauta et alors que la balle quittait ses doigts, toutes croisèrent les doigts.

« Elle va rentrer », pensa Midorima en suivant la balle des yeux. Et il avait raison. Une seconde plus tard, elle passa l'arceau en le touchant à peine. Les joueuses de Shutoku se regardèrent avec détermination et félicitèrent Risa.

\- Bien joué la naine ! S'écria Aoi en revenant dans leur demi-terrain.

\- Oui bravo Risa ! Allez, on tient le rythme ! S'écria Emma.

Seulement cinquante secondes étaient passées et pourtant, le score était déjà d pour Shutoku… « Elles ont toujours un coup d'avance sur nous grâce à leur meneuse ! » pensa la meneuse de Senshinkan avec agacement. Elle attrapa le ballon et l'envoya à l'ailière sur qui défendait l'énergique Nozomi Okuhama. La rousse ne laissait pas une seconde de répit à l'ailière. Les filles de Shutoku leur mettaient une pression monstrueuse.

« C'est le moment de redistribuer le jeu », pensa l'ailière. Alors qu'une joueuse de Senshinkan s'approchait de Nozomi pour faire un écran, la destinataire de la passe puis s'extirper de la défense de la rousse. Malgré la rapidité des joueuses de Shutoku et la défense impeccable de Haruna sous le panier, la meneuse de Senshinkan arriva sous le panier et après une feinte, rentra un lay-up.

\- Allez les filles ! Cria Emma. On se replace ! Pour chaque panier qu'elles mettent, on en met deux !

\- Ouais ! Approuvèrent-elles.

Le premier quart-temps se termina sur un score de 31 à 27 pour Shutoku et la partie était loin d'être finie.

\- C'est du bon travail les filles, approuva le coach en les balayant du regard. Soufflez un bon coup et préparez-vous à retourner sur le parquet avec de l'énergie parce qu'en face elles en veulent !

\- Ouais, magnifique ton premier dunk Aoi ! S'exclama Shiho.

\- Merci petite tête, fit-elle en souriant.

\- Maintenant, je veux qu'Emma et Risa commencent le second quart-temps hors de la raquette en attaque et que toutes les trois vous attendiez dans la raquette, Haruna sous le panier, c'est bien compris ? Demanda le coach.

\- Oui coach, approuvèrent-elles.

\- Ok, allez on y retourne, lança-t-il alors que le buzzer indiquait la reprise du match.

Les filles entrèrent de nouveau sous les applaudissements du public. Emma jeta un regard entendu à Aoi et celle-ci hocha la tête.

\- Je vais te laisser le champ libre, déclara la capitaine.

\- Bien compris, je me tiendrai prête, répondit Aoi.

\- Toi aussi Nozomi, ajouta Risa. Haruna on compte sur toi au rebond.

\- Alors qu'est-ce qu'on attend ! S'écria la grande aux cheveux décolorés.

La balle fut remise en jeu par Risa et immédiatement, c'est Emma qui l'attrapa en dehors de raquette. Sur le terrain, Haruna attendait sous le panier avec le pivot adverse et juste dans la limite des trois points, Aoi, Nozomi et leurs défenseuses.

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'elles n'investissent pas la raquette ? S'enquit Furihata en se tournant vers Riko.

Celle-ci eut un petit rire.

\- Elles ont de la suite dans les idées, remarqua-t-elle. Et le vieux aussi.

\- Avec des shooteuses à trois points comme Risa et Emma, il serait stupide qu'elles se privent de cette stratégie, répliqua Hyûga.

Sur le terrain, les joueuses de Senshinkan semblaient elles-aussi surprises et agacées. La capitaine qui défendait sur Aoi commençait à s'inquiéter en regardant la meneuse tenter de suivre Emma avec difficulté. Alors que le jeu ne semblait actif qu'en dehors de la ligne des trois points, la brune passa la balle à Risa Nakayama qui l'attrapa et la lança immédiatement. Elle termina dans l'arceau quelques secondes plus tard. La défenseuse de la petite à lunettes jura alors qu'elles se remettaient toutes en place.

Le manège dura quelques minutes du deuxième quart-temps. Emma et Risa ne cessèrent de marquer depuis l'extérieur et vite, les joueuses de Senshinkan sortirent de la raquette pour défendre sur les deux tireuses.

\- Elle va tirer ! S'écria l'une des ailières en se précipitant sur Emma.

Alors que trois joueuses sautaient sur elle, la brune passa la balle à Nozomi qui se contenta d'un lay up pour marquer, le pivot contenu par Haruna.

\- Trop facile, s'exclama Aoi en tapant dans la main d'Emma.

Otsubo eut un petit rire.

\- Bien joué les filles, déclara-t-il alors que tous les joueurs de Shutoku se levaient pour les acclamer.

Même Midorima se leva pour saluer la beauté du dernier tir.

Petit à petit, la stratégie se modifia. Risa aidait Emma en lui faisant des écrans parfaitement placés. Maintenant, à chaque fois qu'Emma récupérait la balle entre ses trois défenseuses, ces dernières ne savaient pas si elle allait simplement passer ou tirer. Alors, elles tendaient les bras le plus possible. Emma commença à sauter et eut un petit sourire. « Bien essayé », pensa-t-elle. Puis, elle fit une passe en arrière à Risa qui s'était placée près d'elle. Elle réceptionna la balle pour faire une passe à Aoi. Cette dernière s'élança dans les airs et marqua un impressionnant dunk de toutes ses forces.

Des cris d'effervescence retentirent dans les gradins. Kagami, Otsubo et bien d'autres joueurs présents haussèrent les sourcils. Aomine se pencha brusquement sur son siège pour mieux observer Aoi, parfaitement étonné.

\- Tout va bien Daiki ? Demanda Momoi, fronçant les sourcils.

\- C'est qui ça ? Répliqua-t-il en pointant la grande joueuse aux cheveux bleus.

\- C'est Aoi Hino, déclara Momoi. L'as de Shutoku.

Haruna frappa dans la main de Nozomi.

\- Allez les filles ! Crièrent Shiho et Rina sur le banc. On lâche rien !

\- Ouais on lâche rien ! Renchérit Serina.

Les autres approuvèrent d'un signe de tête.

\- Allez les filles ! Cria la capitaine de Senshinkan en faisant une passe à la meneuse. Pour chaque panier on leur met le double !

\- C'est ma réplique ça, bouda Emma.

\- Bouge toi capitaine ! S'écria Risa. Pas le temps pour ces conneries.

Vingt minutes de jeu plus tard, la tension était à son comble et les deux équipes étaient au coude à coude. Senshinkan avait repris le dessus et le score était maintenant de 122 à 119. Risa, qui shootait moins bien qu'Emma à trois points, préféra lui envoyer la balle par sécurité. La meneuse était parfaitement placée sur le terrain, juste devant la ligne médiane. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'oeil autour d'elle. C'était comme si les défenseuses adverses courraient au ralenti et ne l'atteignaient jamais. Même les hurlements de la foule ne lui parvenaient plus. Elle n'entendait que sa respiration lente et profonde. Elle tenait entre ses mains tremblantes l'avenir de son équipe, ce pourquoi ses coéquipières et elle-même s'étaient battues avec tant d'ardeur, l'avenir aussi de sa vengeance. Elle ne pouvait pas rater ce tir.

Takao cessa complètement de respirer, il retenait son souffle tant il avait peur. Ses grands yeux bleus s'agrandirent lorsqu'Emma s'arrêta pour shooter. Midorima, lui, serra ses mains sur ses genoux. D'après l'horoscope de ce matin, c'était une mauvaise journée pour les taureaux et il leur était vivement conseillé de rester chez eux pour ne prendre aucun risque.

Emma prit une nouvelle inspiration et sauta. Ses pieds quittèrent lentement le sol alors que ses mains s'élevaient, donnant une forte impulsion au ballon. Il quitta doucement le bout de ses doigts et continua sa trajectoire dans les airs. L'expression concentrée d'Emma changea.

Midorima laissa tomber sa statuette de renard par terre.

\- Ça… Murmura-t-il. Ça n'a aucune chance de rentrer !

Takao se leva aux paroles de Midorima et son visage prit un air horrifié. Celui d'Emma aussi. Elle revint au sol, ses bras retombant lourdement le long du corps. Sous ses yeux, le ballon rebondit sur le panneau dans un lourd bruit de défaite. La jeune fille resta loin et fixa son échec alors qu'Haruna sautait au rebond. Ses poumons et sa gorge se bloquèrent. Des larmes naquirent dans ses yeux. « Pas maintenant ! » pensa-t-elle. « Je ne peux pas perdre maintenant ».

Alors qu'elle restait sur place sans réagir, des larmes coulant sur ses joues, toutes ses coéquipières s'agitaient en tous sens et continuaient de se battre. Aoi bloqua l'une des ailières adverses qui fut obligée de faire une passe. Risa courut de toutes ses forces et après un cri de rage, elle donna une puissante impulsion de sa paume à la balle pour la faire sortir. L'arbitre siffla un temps-mort demandé par le coach de Shutoku. Les joueuses vinrent toutes regagner leur banc. Haruna courut jusqu'Emma et lui frappa le dos. La petite brune s'étouffa.

\- Allez, ramène-toi capitaine, le match n'est pas encore fini, déclara-t-elle en l'attrapant par les épaules.

\- J'ai raté… Murmura Emma.

Haruna grogna.

\- Tu es celle qui a le plus de potentiel dans cette équipe. Et toi, tu gâches tout ça en t'apitoyant sur ton sort. Ça me met hors de moi les gens comme toi.

Emma cessa de pleurer un instant en entendant le pivot répéter ses propres paroles.

\- Bon, bouge-toi, on a pas beaucoup de temps, répéta Haruna.

Elles coururent jusqu'à leur coach et rejoignirent les autres. Toutes les filles regardèrent Emma avec peine.

\- Alors les filles, commença le coach. Il n'y a plus qu'une solution pour nous : il nous faut quatre points alors il faut rentrer un trois points puis un panier simple pour nous assurer la victoire.

Les joueuses acquiescèrent.

\- Vous êtes arrivées très loin et ce n'est pas le moment de tout abandonner.

Emma regarda ses pieds. Même si elle ne pleurait plus, elle se sentait toujours honteuse. Risa s'avança un peu dans le cercle vers leur coach, les poings sur les hanches.

\- Je sais ce qu'il faut faire, coach, déclara-t-elle, l'air déterminé.

\- D'accord, tu sais ce que tu fais ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Oui, il suffit simplement que tout le monde joue de la même façon que depuis le début du match. On joue vite et on leur met la pression ! Faites-moi la passe dès que vous récupèrerez la balle.

Toutes acquiescèrent.

\- Okay ! S'exclamèrent-elles.

L'arbitre siffla la reprise du match. Risa passa à côté d'Emma et posa une main sur son épaule.

\- Tiens-toi prête, lança-t-elle avec sérieux. Cette équipe va encore avoir besoin de toi un bon bout de temps.

La capitaine inspira fort puis regarda Risa passer devant elle en courant, ses tresses rebondissant sur ses épaules. Les joueuses de Senshinkan remirent la balle en jeu. Il ne restait plus que quarante-sept secondes de jeu. Les filles de Shutoku devaient agir vite car leurs adversaires semblaient prêtes à tout et elles se faisaient mener au score. Une ailière de Senshinkan envoya la balle à une coéquipière et les filles de Shutoku se placèrent en défense. Nozomi et Aoi mettaient une telle pression à leurs joueuses qu'elles en devenaient effrayantes : deux grandes et massives silhouettes les surplombant par leur taille et leur supériorité. Elles ne laisseraient pas tomber, c'était certain. L'agilité et la rapidité d'Aoi étaient sans pareil sur le terrain et grâce à sa concentration extrême, ses capacités étaient décuplées, un peu comme si elle était entrée dans une pré-zone. En une fraction de seconde, elle prit la balle de son adversaire et partit en dribbles instoppables. Les joueuses de Shutoku se replacèrent en attaque alors que celles de Senshinkan tentaient tant bien que mal de se replacer en défense. Quarante secondes. La joueuse aux cheveux bleus passa la balle à Risa qui attendait près de la ligne des trois points. Une autre joueuse de Senshinkan revint sur elle. Leur ailière la plus puissante et la plus rapide. L'arrière aux lunettes courut jusqu'au panier, au coude à coude avec l'autre joueuse. Alors qu'elle pliait les genoux, l'ailière sauta. Trente-quatre secondes. Risa eut un sourire. « Parfait », pensa-t-elle. L'ailière était au point culminant de son saut et Risa ajusta son tir, puis lança la balle depuis le sol alors que l'ailière lui retombait dessus, la faisant tituber.

L'arbitre siffla alors que la balle rentrait dans l'arceau.

\- Faute du numéro sept ! S'exclama-t-il en s'approchant. Panier accepté, un lancer franc accordé à Shutoku. Numéro onze, placez vous dans la raquette.

Le coach eut un sourire. Riko aussi. Un vent de soulagement passa entre les spectateurs de Shutoku et Seirin. Il leur restait encore une chance. Le score était maintenant de 122 à 121 pour Senshinkan. Tout allait bientôt se jouer.

\- Ne le rentre pas ! Lui rappela Aoi.

\- Je le sais bien ! S'exclama Risa, un peu agacée.

Haruna, Aoi et Nozomi attendaient sous le panier, prêtes à saisir le rebond. Risa se plaça et fit rebondir trois fois le ballon, ses genoux bien fléchis. Elle sauta, tira et rata. Vingt-quatre secondes. Le ballon rebondit sur l'arceau alors que cinq joueuses s'élevaient en même temps. Haruna sauta plus haut que toutes les autres et leva ses bras puissants de sorte à ne laisser aucune chance de rebond défensif aux autres. Elle cria alors qu'elle posait ses deux mains autour du ballon et le ramenait devant sa poitrine avec force. Haruna retomba au sol. Vingt secondes. Elle se tourna et la vit. Elle était juste là. Elle prit son élan.

\- Capitaine ! Hurla-t-elle en regardant Emma.

La petite brune leva ses grands yeux verts vers elle. Elle se situait juste devant la ligne médiane. Elle vit la balle passer dans les airs, plus haut que toutes les mains qui tentaient de l'intercepter. Elle leva ses bras et l'attrapa. Son coeur battit plus vite. Dix-huit secondes. Il fallait agir.

Emma fléchit les jambes et inspira. Ses mains se mirent à trembler. Elle vit derrière ses paupières le visage de ses parents et de sa soeur. Puis, celui d'Olivia et de ses anciennes coéquipières. Elle ressentit à nouveau les frissons qui l'avaient secouée lorsqu'elle s'était blessée. Elle revit cette boursoufflure difforme. Tout cela lui rappela à quel point elle était faible et à quel point sa force n'était qu'un mensonge. Elle baissa alors ses mains tremblantes et le ballon avec. Elle allait encore tout faire rater alors… A quoi bon ?

Autour d'elle, la foule se taisait maintenant complètement. Cette joueuse à la réputation de shooteuse hors paire laissait tout le monde sous tension. Pouvait-elle réussir ? Que valait-elle réellement ? Le silence le plus total régnait. Tout ce qu'on entendait, était les bruits de pas des joueuses de Senshinkan et Shutoku qui courraient vers Emma à toute allure. Quatorze secondes. La meneuse aux yeux de Faucon s'apprêtait à tout abandonner…

\- N'ABANDONNE PAS ! Hurlèrent des voix dans les gradins.

Emma ouvrit grand ses yeux sous le coup de la surprise. Ces voix… Elle vit cette fois-ci le visage de Kagami, celui de Takao et Midorima, les visages de tous les membres de l'équipe de Seirin, Riko, toutes ses coéquipières… Comment avait-elle pu ne serait-ce qu'envisager l'éventualité d'abandonner si près du but ? Elle serra les mains autour du ballon, l'air déterminé. « Merci à vous tous », pensa Emma. « Merci, vous trois ». Onze secondes.

Takao, Midorima et Kagami s'étaient levés sous le coup de la rage de vaincre en hurlant. Tout autour d'eux, les spectateurs les regardaient avec des airs étonnés. Sur le parquet, Emma jeta un rapide coup d'oeil à toutes ses coéquipières sur le terrain, puis à toutes celles assises sur le banc. Elle vit leurs expressions inquiètes mais confiantes. Elle eut un nouveau sourire. « Je vais le faire pour vous toutes ! ». Elle utilisa ses yeux du Faucon. De nouvelles larmes apparurent aux coins de ses paupières alors qu'elle se concentrait comme jamais auparavant. Elle fléchit à nouveau les genoux. Neuf secondes. Elle plaça ses bras devant elle. Huit secondes. Elle se propulsa dans les airs et donna toute sa force et sa détermination à la trajectoire du ballon. Sept secondes. Toutes les joueuses se tournèrent vers le panier. Six secondes. Takao prit sa tête entre ses mains. Cinq secondes. Kagami serra les poings plus fort que jamais. Quatre secondes. Haruna se prépara à sauter sous le panier. Trois secondes. Aoi et Risa ouvrirent grand la bouche et les yeux. Deux secondes. Midorima sourit. Une seconde. De nouvelles larmes coulèrent sur les joues d'Emma.

Le ballon… Etait rentré. Dans un switch parfait. Le score final était de 124 à 122 pour Shutoku. Des larmes de joies coulèrent sur les joues de la meneuse aux yeux de Faucon. Le stade explosa dans un tonnerre d'applaudissements et de cris. Kagami hurla de joie en brandissant son poing. Takao se jeta sur Midorima pour l'étreindre. Tous les joueurs de Seirin se mirent à applaudir. Ceux de Shutoku aussi. Les joueuses sur le banc se levèrent et coururent jusqu'à leurs coéquipières pour les prendre dans leurs bras. Rina, Akari, Emi, Shiho, Serina… L'étreinte entre les coéquipières du lycée Shutoku fut sincère et réconfortante. Emma sentit une chaleur immense se répandre dans ses veines alors que ses coéquipières souriaient et riaient. Cette étreinte valait vraiment toutes les victoires du monde aux yeux des filles et malgré le brouhaha et la cohue autour d'elles, les joueuses de Shutoku n'entendaient plus que leurs coeurs battre à l'unisson, au son de la victoire et de la détermination.

* * *

Et voilà les amis, j'espère que ça vous a plu et que ce chapitre a su vous tirer de votre semaine monotone de travail ou de cours. En tout cas, je m'excuse encore et je vous dis à jeudi prochain et à l'heure cette fois-ci, promis ! Gros bisous tout le monde et à la semaine prochaine !

\- Maude-chan


	15. Chapitre 15 : Des liens fragiles

Salut tout le monde ! Voici ce soir (à l'heure, youpi), le chapitre de cette semaine. Après la victoire retentissante de l'équipe féminine de Shutoku, les choses ne se déroulent pas si bien que tous l'espéraient. Je vous remercie de suivre cette fiction avec attention et vous souhaite une excellente lecture du chapitre d'aujourd'hui !

* * *

 **Chapitre 15 : Des liens fragiles**

La rue grondait de bruit ce soir là. Les nombreuses voitures passaient rapidement sur la route. Le ciel était jaune et rose et le soleil disparaissait peu à peu entre les gratte-ciel aux alentours. Dans les appartements autour d'eux, les gens avaient allumé les lumières et tout semblait enfin prendre vie. Emma ouvrit la fenêtre et une brise vint caresser son visage. Elle ferma alors les yeux et respira profondément. Ses yeux étaient encore douloureux et brûlants à cause des larmes qu'elle avait versées un peu plus tôt pendant le match contre Senshinkan. Ça y est, les qualifications étaient terminées et Shutoku était sélectionné pour le tournoi international. Malgré tout, le plus dur restait devant elles.

Emma sentit une main se poser sur son épaule mais ne bougea pas. Elle n'en fut même pas étonnée, elle savait déjà qu'il s'agissait de son ami de toujours.

\- C'est beau Tokyo le soir, déclara-t-elle avec un sourire.

\- Ouais, c'est ce que je me disais toujours quand je suis revenu ici, répondit Kagami avec sérieux.

\- J'aime bien cette ville.

Kagami enleva sa main de l'épaule d'Emma et vint s'accouder à la fenêtre. Il finit par reprendre la parole après quelques secondes de silence.

\- Tu devrais pas te blâmer, dit-il.

\- Mais de quoi tu parles ? Fit Emma, faussement étonnée en le regardant avec un sourire amusé.

Elle faisait souvent ça, lorsqu'elle se sentait menacée.

\- Ton dernier shoot, expliqua Kagami. Il était magnifique.

Cette fois, la jeune fille reporta son regard sur les gratte-ciel.

\- Pas plus que d'habitude. Et puis de toute façon, je n'avais pas le droit à l'erreur.

Elle sentit à nouveau ses mains trembler.

\- Au fait… Merci Taiga… Pour tout à l'heure.

Kagami la regarda avec étonnement.

\- C'était rien, répondit-il finalement.

\- Si. Je pense que sans toi, j'aurais pas tiré, assura Emma.

\- Ce que tu peux être bête parfois, marmonna-t-il.

\- Je sais bien, murmura-t-elle.

Kagami soupira. Elle était vraiment trop dure avec elle-même.

\- Je te le dis pas souvent, mais… Je suis vraiment fier de toi.

Emma se tourna vivement vers lui et le regarda avec émotion.

\- Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans toi Taiga ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix faible.

\- On est une famille, c'est comme ça que ça marche, déclara-t-il en haussant les épaules.

La petite brune baissa les yeux sur une joggeuse qui promenait son chien. Ils avaient l'air de bien s'amuser. Que la vie pouvait sembler paisible… Il suffisait d'un peu de joie dans l'atmosphère pour donner l'impression que la vie était toujours belle. Un sourire étira les lèvres d'Emma. Puis, elle revint ensuite à ses pensées.

Kagami n'était pas le seul à l'avoir encouragée pendant le match. Takao et Midorima s'étaient eux aussi levés dans les gradins. Ils étaient les deux personnes dont elle était le plus proche en dehors de Kagami. Elle était proche d'une façon différente avec chacun car ils étaient tous les deux très différents. Takao était plus du genre à plaisanter et à parler de choses anodines même s'il montrait son affection par des gestes alors que Midorima préférait discuter plus sérieusement et chez lui, l'affection était beaucoup plus dure à ressentir. Emma réalisa qu'elle aurait beaucoup aimé les remercier tous les deux pour ce qu'ils avaient fait pour elle.

\- Hé Emma ! Tu es là ? Fit Kagami, agacé.

\- Hein… ? Demanda-t-elle en détournant son visage de la fenêtre.

\- Ça va ? Insista-t-il, les sourcils froncés.

\- Dis moi, Taiga, commença Emma.

\- Quoi encore ?

\- Tu te souviens de cette fille dont tu étais amoureux au collège ?

Kagami rougit vivement.

\- Non !

\- Mais si… Murmura Emma. Comment s'appelait-elle déjà ?

\- J'étais amoureux de personne, bon sang !

Emma se frappa le front de la main.

\- Ça y est ! Je me souviens ! Elle s'appelait Jenny Wickman, s'exclama la petite brune.

Kagami ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre, il avait les joues rouges et l'air bougon.

\- J'avais une question, répéta Emma.

\- Mais quoi encore à la fin ?! S'exclama-t-il. Tu ne veux pas me laisser tranquille ?

\- Si, dans quelques secondes, assura-t-elle. Je voulais juste te demander comment tu savais que tu l'aimais.

Kagami fronça les sourcils et reprit son calme.

\- Je n'aime pas cette tête, c'est la même que tu faisais quand Tatsuya et toi vous tourniez autour au collège, déclara-t-il.

\- Là n'est pas la question, marmonna-t-elle, rougissant à son tour.

A chaque fois, entendre parler de Tatsuya faisait battre son coeur plus vite et l'agaçait au plus haut point.

\- Eh ben… Je ne sais pas trop. Je la trouvais jolie et tout ce qu'elle disait était intéressant. Et puis, je me sentais un peu gêné quand elle était autour de moi, et aussi, j'avais envie de passer du temps avec elle et plein d'autres trucs comme ça.

Emma acquiesça pensivement.

\- Tu es un sacré romantique en fait, déclara-t-elle.

\- Tais-toi, marmonna-t-il. Et puis, on peut savoir pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? Demanda Kagami avec inquiétude et agacement. Tu as déjà aimé Tatsuya que je sache, alors pourquoi me demander à moi alors que Jenny n'était qu'une amourette ?

\- Juste comme ça… En fait, je me demande si je n'éprouve pas le même intérêt que tu portais à Jenny pour quelqu'un d'autre, expliqua-t-elle.

Kagami s'étouffa avec sa salive.

\- Quoi ?! Mais de qui est-ce que tu parles ? Et puis tu n'as pas le temps pour ça ! Tu dois te concentrer pour le tournoi dans deux mois je te signale !

\- Mais oui, mais oui…

Elle regarda une dernière fois le ciel rouge et ferma la fenêtre.

\- Tu fais quoi là ?

\- J'ai un coup de téléphone à donner, déclara-t-elle.

\- A qui ? S'enquit Kagami.

\- A toi si tu continues de mener l'enquête ! Menaça-t-elle en brandissant son portable.

Elle fit demi-tour puis se dirigea à pas vifs vers sa chambre. Elle y entra et vint s'asseoir sur son lit en observant l'écran de son téléphone. Elle chercha un contact dans son répertoire quelques secondes et le trouva finalement, elle porta donc son téléphone à son oreille et attendit. Les tonalités se succédèrent quand soudain…

\- Allô ?

Emma crispa sa main sur son short de pyjama.

\- Salut Takao, euh… C'est moi, c'est Emma ! Lança-t-elle.

\- Hey Emma ! Répondit-il avec joie.

Aucun d'eux ne dit rien pendant quelques secondes. Takao fut le premier à reprendre la parole et sa voix était beaucoup plus froide qu'avant.

\- Pourquoi tu m'appelles ?

Son ton réfrigéra quelque peu l'enthousiasme de la meneuse qui en perdit son sourire. Elle dut inspirer fort pour reprendre contenance. Emma n'avait pas l'habitude de ne pas savoir quoi répondre et de plus, elle n'avait jamais été mal à l'aise avec Takao, il avait toujours été là pour elle depuis qu'elle était arrivée à Shutoku. Que se passait-il ?

\- Euh… En fait, je voulais te remercier pour tout à l'heure, expliqua-t-elle avec sérieux.

\- Y'a pas de quoi, répondit-il.

Malgré son ton, les remerciements d'Emma le mettait de bonne humeur et il était content qu'elle ai pensé à l'appeler.

\- Sans vous, je n'aurais pas réussi à shooter, ajouta-t-elle.

\- Je te dis que ce n'est rien, répliqua-t-il.

Un nouveau silence se fit. Emma se sentait si mal à l'aise qu'elle avait oublié ce qu'elle voulait dire. Elle ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ce que les choses prennent cette tournure.

\- C'est tout ? Demanda Takao un peu à contre-coeur.

\- Euh… Non, je me disais qu'on pourrait s'entraîner ensemble demain matin, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

Takao soupira. Pourquoi lui compliquait-elle autant les choses ?

\- Je ne suis pas là demain matin, répliqua-t-il.

\- Oh je vois. Alors euh… Demain après-midi dans ce cas là ?

\- Ecoute Emma, je n'ai pas de temps pour toi, répondit-il un peu plus froidement que prévu.

Emma ne répondit pas immédiatement. Son coeur et sa fierté venaient tous deux d'être gravement blessés. Takao fut attristé par le long silence de la brune de l'autre côté du téléphone, cependant, ce n'était rien comparé à ce qu'il ressentit en entendant la déception dans sa voix.

\- Tant pis, déclara-t-elle. Je trouverai d'autres partenaires.

Il inspira et ferma les yeux.

\- Oui et tu ferais mieux de t'entraîner plus sérieusement à l'avenir, tu as failli faire perdre ton équipe.

Emma sentit sa blessure de honte se rouvrir soudainement et des larmes venir avec. Elle parvint tout de même à les retenir.

\- Merci pour tout à l'heure, lança-t-elle. C'est tout ce que je voulais dire.

\- Pas de soucis, c'est oublié. A lundi.

\- C'est ça.

Elle raccrocha le plus vite possible et s'affala sur son lit en respirant avec force. « C'est oublié ? », répéta-t-elle mentalement. Il fallait à tout prix qu'elle se calme. Elle ne devait plus pleurer. Il fallait qu'elle évacue toutes sa tristesse et les sentiments forts de la journée.

De son côté, Takao baissa son téléphone et en fixa l'écran. Il regarda la photo de contact d'Emma sans sourire. Elle était au milieu de la photo et, elle, souriait largement. Elle avait passé ses bras autour des épaules de Midorima et des siennes. L'arrière aux cheveux verts était en train de rechigner, les joues pourpres, alors que lui-même et Emma arboraient de splendides sourires. Il n'aimait pas se montrer si froid envers elle, il aurait juste aimé pouvoir rester aussi proche d'elle qu'avant mais Kagami avait raison : il était nécessaire qu'il la laisse tranquille pour qu'elle se concentre sur le tournoi international et il espérait que Midorima, Izuki et tous les autres en feraient autant.

Emma se leva rapidement de son lit pour s'allonger sur son tapis sur le sol de sa chambre. Elle prit de nouveau son téléphone dans ses mains et décida de continuer ce qu'elle avait commencé. Son téléphone affichait ses contacts et elle chercha Midorima dans son répertoire. Lorsqu'elle le trouva, elle l'appela et porta son téléphone à son oreille. Après une tonalité, elle s'agita et s'empressa de raccrocher. A vrai dire, elle n'était pas d'humeur à embêter son autre ami et ne tenait pas à se le mettre à dos lui aussi. Elle avait même peur que tous lui en veuillent. Elle le redoutait plus encore de la part de Midorima, lui avec qui elle aimait tant parler et dont elle appréciait tant les anecdotes et pensées. Emma n'aurait pu le supporter. Est-ce que l'arrière n'avait ne serait-ce que la moindre idée des sentiments de la brune vis-à-vis de lui et de leur relation ? Probablement pas. Et c'était tant mieux. En réalité, Emma avait d'abord appelé Takao pour se donner un peu de contenance mais… Vu comme les choses avaient tourné, elle avait perdu toute confiance en elle. Elle jeta son téléphone sur son lit et resta allongée sur son tapis, au milieu de sa chambre qui sombrait dans l'obscurité de la nuit tombante. Il y avait décidément toujours quelque chose qui allait de travers.

—

A la suite de cet appel désastreux, les deux meneurs s'étaient évertués à n'en rien montrer aux autres autour d'eux et restaient toujours ensemble au repas du midi comme ils le faisaient toujours, Midorima avec eux. De temps à autre, des amis de leur classe ou bien des coéquipiers de leurs équipes respectives se joignaient aux repas et il était alors nécessaire pour eux de sauver la face. Il n'était vraiment pas utile qu'on se mette à colporter plus de ragot sur la française alors que c'était déjà trop le cas depuis son arrivée à Shutoku et ce malgré tout ce qu'elle avait apporté au club et ses bonnes notes.

Malgré tous les efforts de Takao et Emma, l'ambiance était plus froide que d'habitude et cela se ressentait. A présent, aucun des deux meneurs aux yeux de faucon ne se sentait à l'aise lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble au lycée, et malgré les apparences, plus rien n'était comme avant. En réalité, Emma ne lui en voulait guère. Après tout, Takao avait le droit de ne plus avoir envie de passer du temps à ses côtés. C'était quelque chose qu'elle comprenait, cependant, le fait que leur amitié si spéciale se dégrade l'attristait grandement. Cela prouvait à quel point leurs liens étaient fragiles, à quel point les liens aux autres en général était fragiles.

En voyant la tristesse à peine masquée sur le visage d'Emma, Takao s'en était voulu. A lui non plus, la situation ne convenait pas. Cependant, il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Du moins, il en était persuadé. Le visage triste de son amie lui avait tout de même fait remettre en cause sa décision. Il n'était plus certain d'avoir fait le bon choix contrairement à ce qu'il disait quelques jours auparavant en soutenant le contraire à Midorima. Et si il avait fait le mauvais choix en agissant sur conseil de Kagami ?

Leurs amis n'étaient pas stupides et malgré ce que Takao pensait, la plupart d'entre eux avaient remarqué que quelque chose n'allait pas, à commencer par Midorima. Tout d'abord, il avait été alerté par l'appel inattendu d'Emma qui avait immédiatement raccroché et puis, il y avait l'atmosphère glaciale qu'il avait découverte au déjeuner du lundi qui suivait les qualifications. Une petite discussion avec Emma lors de leur pré-entraînement du lundi lui avait permis de savoir la vérité. A dire vrai, voir la jeune fille aussi déçue l'attristait assez.

\- Tu ne sais pas pourquoi il s'est comporté de la sorte avec moi ? Demanda la brune d'un air agacé en regardant Midorima shooter.

Comme à leur habitude, ils étaient venus une heure en avance et le gymnase était absolument désert.

\- Si, je le sais, répondit l'arrière en remontant ses lunettes après un shoot réussi.

Emma le regarda d'un air ahuri.

\- Pourquoi dans ce cas ? Demanda-t-elle précipitamment en s'approchant de lui.

\- Parce que c'est un idiot.

La jeune fille sentit son empressement retomber et la déception l'envahir. Elle aurait vraiment aimé obtenir une vraie réponse. Midorima avait hésité. En un sens, cette réponse était vraie. Takao s'était comporté ainsi avec elle parce qu'il avait été suffisamment idiot pour croire que Kagami était compétent en matière de sentiments. Mais, l'arrière avait compris qu'il serait très malvenu de causer des problèmes entre la brune et l'un de ses derniers piliers. Si elle sentait qu'elle ne pouvait plus avoir confiance en l'as de Seirin, elle se sentirait seule et en aucun cas ces conditions ne seraient favorables pour participer à un tournoi de grande envergure.

\- Tu n'as pas à t'en faire, lança Midorima.

Il lui passa un ballon et leurs regards verts et sérieux se croisèrent.

\- Comment ça ? S'enquit-elle.

\- Je suis sûr que Takao fait ça dans ton intérêt uniquement, répondit Midorima. Il est persuadé que c'est une bonne idée que de te laisser seule pour te concentrer.

\- Tu crois ? S'empressa-t-elle de demander.

\- Crois-moi, j'en suis certain.

Les paroles suivantes lui demandèrent beaucoup d'efforts. Après tout, il n'était pas de son devoir de réparer les erreurs de son binôme. Mais il n'avait pas vraiment le choix car au fond, les intentions de Takao, tout comme celles de Kagami étaient bonnes.

\- Si j'étais toi, je ne lui en voudrais pas.

Emma fronça les sourcils avec étonnement en le regardant. Il la surprenait toujours. Elle hésita un instant, le regard posé sur lui, les joues rosissantes.

\- Tu es vraiment un garçon génial Shintaro, j'espère que tu le sais, dit-elle en le regardant avec sérieux.

Midorima haussa les sourcils de surprise. Un garçon génial ? Mais n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre car à cet instant, les premiers groupes de joueurs arrivèrent dans le gymnase pour l'entraînement de quatorze heures. Des crissements de baskets retentirent sur le sol alors que des voix se rapprochaient.

\- Salut vous deux ! Lancèrent Shiho et Serina d'une voix joyeuse.

\- Toujours là en avance, remarqua Nozomi.

\- Tu fais du zèle, capitaine ? Demanda Aoi avec amusement.

\- Salut les filles, répondit Emma en souriant. Vous avez l'air en forme.

Midorima attrapa le ballon qu'elle tenait dans les bras et vint le ranger dans le chariot sous l'oeil amusé d'Aoi.

\- En pleine forme ! Assura Shiho, la petite blonde.

\- Tant mieux, approuva leur capitaine.

\- Le coach veut qu'on aille s'asseoir dans les gradins, il compte nous annoncer quelque chose, à tous les joueurs de basket de Shutoku, déclara Rina en s'approchant du petit groupe.

\- Ça a l'air sérieux, remarqua Emma. Allons-y les filles.

Takao entra dans le gymnase et Emma ne lui accorda pas un regard. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait l'agacer maintenant. Elle se retourna vers Midorima alors que toutes ses coéquipières les regardaient.

\- Merci Shintaro, dit-elle en souriant. Je vais suivre ton conseil.

\- Tant mieux, répondit-il avec sérieux. C'était un bon entraînement, Emma.

Emma approuva d'un signe de tête puis fit demi-tour pour se diriger vers les gradins alors que Takao s'approchait de Midorima. Une fois qu'elles étaient suffisamment loin, Aoi mit un coup de coude dans les côtes d'Emma qui grogna.

\- Mais quoi ? Demanda-t-elle avec agacement.

\- Quel est donc le conseil du formidable Shintaro Midorima ? Demanda Aoi d'une voix niaise.

Les autres se mirent à rire. Les joues d'Emma devinrent rouges.

\- La ferme ! S'exclama-t-elle. Il va t'entendre raconter des stupidités.

\- Tu es rouge, remarqua Risa en ajustant ses lunettes rondes.

\- Parce que vous me mettez la honte devant un joueur comme lui, marmonna la brune aux yeux verts.

Alors que ses coéquipières continuaient de la charrier et que tous les membres des deux équipes s'installaient dans les gradins, le coach arriva.

\- Bonjour tout le monde, déclara-t-il d'un air lassé.

\- Bonjour coach, répondirent-ils à l'unisson.

\- Tout d'abord, félicitations aux filles pour leur victoire du tournoi de Tokyo.

Ces dernières eurent un grand sourire et acquiescèrent.

\- Bien que nous soyons tous très fiers de vous, ce n'est pourtant pas la raison pour laquelle je vous ai fait vous réunir. La victoire des filles a permis de déterminer lequel des trois rois de Tokyo accueillera le bal dans son enceinte, expliqua le coach.

\- Le bal ? Demanda Emma en fronçant les sourcils.

Tous se tournèrent vers elle et approuvèrent d'un signe de tête.

\- Tu n'étais pas au courant ? S'enquit le coach.

Emma fit « non » de la tête.

\- Tous les ans, un bal dédié aux meilleures équipes lycéennes de basket du Japon est organisé à Tokyo. Les hôtes sont toujours l'un des trois rois de Tokyo. L'hôte est le meilleur des lycée. Shutoku n'a pas été hôte depuis trois ans puisque notre équipe féminine n'était pas exactement… Au niveau, répondit le coach.

\- Je vois, acquiesça la capitaine. Et qu'en est-il de cette année ?

\- Grâce à votre victoire, Shutoku sera l'hôte du bal cette année.

\- Super, lança Otsubo.

\- C'est clair, approuva Takao.

\- Quand aura-t-il lieu ? S'enquit Risa.

\- Le trois novembre, répondit le coach. Vous aurez tous un travail qui vous sera assigné en vue des préparatifs donc restez joignables.

Tous acquiescèrent puis se levèrent, prêts à aller s'entraîner.

\- Ah… J'allais oublier, se souvint leur coach. N'oubliez pas de vous trouver un partenaire pour la soirée, c'est une tradition un peu archaïque mais c'est ainsi.

Des soupirs se firent entendre dans tous les gradins. Très peu d'entre eux semblaient enchantés par cette idée, et Emma faisait partie de la majorité. Quel ennui que de trouver quelqu'un avec qui aller à un bal ! Elle irait avec Kagami, c'était déjà décidé.

\- Coach ? S'enquit Emma en s'approchant de lui.

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Est-il possible d'aller au bal avec des joueurs d'autres lycées ?

\- Bien sûr, approuva l'homme en acquiesçant.

« Bon, tant mieux », pensa-t-elle en s'approchant du terrain de l'équipe féminine.

—

Le lendemain, au déjeuner, Emma avait préféré déserter la table qu'elle occupait habituellement avec Takao et Midorima pour rester en compagnie de deux de ses coéquipières. Elles étaient toujours dans la salle 1-3 qui correspondait à leur classe, celle de Risa, Aoi et Emma, ce qui forçait tout de même la française à déjeuner non loin de Takao qu'elle tentait d'éviter au maximum. Ce dernier était assis à sa table en compagnie de Midorima qui lisait avec sérieux quelque chose d'écrit sur son téléphone. Pendant ce temps, le meneur aux yeux de faucon l'observait avec ennui.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu lis ? Demanda Takao en appuyant sa tête sur son poing.

\- Les dernières statistiques des équipes lycéennes japonaises, répondit Midorima sans lever les yeux de son portable.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça dit ? Insista le meneur en redressant la tête.

Parler de basket, voilà ce qui le distrayait.

\- Que nous sommes dans le top 5 du Japon.

\- C'est déjà bien, approuva le brun. Qu'ils attendent la Winter Cup et ils reverront leur classement !

Emma, de son côté, ne leur accordait aucun regard. Elle mélangea distraitement les tomates de son bento alors qu'à côté d'elle, Risa lisait un magazine de basket. Aoi parlait avec beaucoup de passion, délaissant la nourriture de son plat tant elle était occupée à parler.

\- On va rencontrer tellement de bons joueurs ! S'exclama Aoi.

\- Tu veux dire comme Daiki Aomine ?

Aoi rougit.

\- Oh boucle-la le modèle réduit, s'exclama-t-elle.

Leurs chamailleries tirèrent Emma de sa rêverie et elle s'en amusa. Un petit rire s'échappa de sa bouche.

\- Et toi arrête de te moquer, ajouta vivement l'ailière en fusillant Emma du regard. C'est facile de ne pas comprendre !

Emma rit à nouveau en la voyant rougir, cependant, Aoi reprit de la contenance et ajouta d'un ton narquois.

\- De toute façon, ton modèle tu le côtoies tous les jours, tu ne peux pas savoir ce que ça fait que de vouloir rencontrer un joueur qu'on admire, rétorqua-t-elle.

Cette fois-ci ce fut au tour d'Emma de rougir.

\- Rah boucle-là…

\- Tu y vas avec qui d'ailleurs ? Demanda Risa à l'adresse de l'ailière aux cheveux bleus.

\- Seule, qu'est-ce que tu crois ! Répliqua-t-elle. Et toi ?

\- On ne sait jamais, tu aurais pu y aller avec une amie. Serina et Shiho y vont ensemble, répondit la petite aux lunettes rondes.

\- Elles ont raison, approuva Emma. C'est moins compliqué et ça fait moins de problèmes, même si je pensais que Serina voudrait y aller avec Takao.

\- Non, elle était persuadée qu'il t'inviterait, répondit Risa en tournant une page.

\- Tu n'as toujours pas dit avec qui tu y allais, intervint Aoi à l'adresse de Risa.

La petite leva le nez de son magazine pour regarder ses deux amies d'un air agacé.

\- Je ne suis pas encore sûre, voilà tout, répliqua-t-elle.

\- Qui ? Répéta Aoi.

\- Miyaji, pas vrai ? S'enquit Emma avec amusement.

Risa ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés.

\- Comment… ?

\- Je l'ai remarqué, voilà tout.

\- Eh bien en fait, j'aimerai y aller avec lui mais je ne suis pas sûre d'obtenir une réponse positive, expliqua l'arrière aux cheveux châtains.

\- Miyaji-senpai ? Marmonna Aoi d'un air déconcerté.

\- Pourquoi dirait-il non ? Demanda Emma avec étonnement. Je croyais qu'il n'avait pas de copine ?

\- Oui mais… Je ne suis clairement pas son genre de fille, il doit préférer les joueuses avec beaucoup de tempérament et… Plus de courbes que moi, répondit Risa.

Aoi la regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Si c'est le cas, alors Miyaji est un crétin, intervint Emma. Mais, je doute que ce soit le cas, je pense même que si tu tentes ta chance, il y a de fortes probabilités pour qu'il accepte.

\- C'est clair, ajouta Aoi. De toute façon tu n'as rien à perdre. Et pis, même si t'es vraiment tout petite, t'es jolie quand même et t'es pas si ennuyeuse que ça.

\- Mais pourquoi tu dis tout le temps ça ? Emma est plus petite que moi ! S'exclama Risa avec agacement.

\- Oui mais la capitaine c'est une anomalie, lança Aoi.

\- Je t'entends ! Fit Emma, boudeuse.

\- Certes… Répondit Risa. Bon, j'essaierai alors.

Emma sourit.

\- Et sinon toi capitaine, tu y vas avec qui ? Demanda Aoi avec curiosité.

\- Je voulais y aller avec Taiga, pour m'épargner la désagréable recherche d'un partenaire, cependant, il m'a dit qu'il préférait ne s'y rendre avec personne pour éviter de faire jaser. Les rumeurs dans ce genre d'endroit, ce n'est pas ce qui manque d'après lui. Je me suis quand même sentie un peu vexée sur le coup je l'avoue.

\- Tu m'étonnes, se prendre un râteau par son meilleur ami c'est dur, s'esclaffa Aoi.

\- Donc tu n'y vas avec personne ? Fit Risa avec étonnement.

\- Eh non, répondit Emma en haussant les épaules.

\- Eh ben ! Intervint Aoi. J'aurais jamais cru ça possible pour toi ! Je doute que ça reste comme ça longtemps d'ailleurs.

L'ailière jeta un coup d'oeil à la table de Midorima et Takao puis se retourna vers ses amies en chuchotant.

\- Kazunari ne t'a pas invitée au bal ?

Emma fit vivement « non » de la tête.

\- Je pensais qu'il en pinçait pour toi pourtant, s'étonna Aoi.

\- Ce n'était certainement pas le cas, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire, répondit Emma en enfournant rageusement plusieurs morceaux de tomates à la fois dans sa bouche. Même en tant qu'amie je ne valais rien. Ce qui nous liait était trop fragile. Maintenant, j'imagine que même Serina a plus de chance d'obtenir une invitation de sa part que moi.

Risa fronça les sourcils en délaissant son magazine, puis elle jeta un coup d'oeil à Takao et Midorima.

\- Et en ce qui concerne Izuki ? Demanda Risa.

\- Non il ne m'a pas invitée, je ne pense pas qu'il le fera, lui et moi on s'est un peu éloignés je crois. Notre relation se limite plus à celle d'un meneur à un autre.

\- Et l'arrière coincé aux cheveux verts ? Demanda Aoi en faisant preuve, pour une fois, de beaucoup de sérieux.

\- Midorima ? S'enquit Risa.

\- Tu connais beaucoup de gars aux cheveux verts, vice-capitaine ? Répliqua Aoi d'un air agacé et provocateur.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Insista Emma en refermant sa boîte à déjeuner, regardant l'ailière à la crinière bleue.

\- Tu ne comptes pas lui demander de t'accompagner ? Demanda à nouveau Aoi.

Emma fronça les sourcils et haussa un peu la voix sous le coup de l'agacement.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que je ferais ça ?

\- J'avais l'impression que vous vous aimiez bien, vous restez souvent ensemble, tu l'admires plus que n'importe quel autre joueur, répondit l'ailière aux cheveux bleus en haussant les épaules. Et puis, il est moins chiant que l'autre.

La petite brune et ses deux amies jetèrent un rapide coup d'oeil au spécialiste des tirs éloignés qui parlait à Takao d'un air sérieux.

\- Et aussi… Je ne sais pas ce que lui en pense mais toi, on dirait que tu l'aimes bien, ajouta Risa.

\- On ne s'aime pas comme ça je pense, murmura la brune. Et ce n'est pas le genre de Shintaro, enfin, je ne suis pas son genre.

Emma soupira en jetant un coup d'oeil au meneur. Alors que ses deux amies la regardaient d'un air perdu, elle attrapa sa boîte à repas et se leva.

\- Je vais ranger ça dans mon casier, je reviens, déclara-t-elle en agitant son bentō.

Les deux autres acquiescèrent. Emma rajusta la jupe de son uniforme et quitta précipitamment la salle de classe qui devenait trop étouffante à son goût. Sur son chemin, elle croisa quelques uns de ses camarades qui la saluèrent et qu'elle salua en retour. Deux minutes plus tard, elle arriva devant un mur de casier et trouva le sien. Elle attrapa ses clés et l'ouvrit à la hâte. Lorsque la porte s'écarta dans un bruit de grincement surpassant la clameur des voix autour d'elle, un petit papier voleta à la manière d'une feuille morte. Emma le regarda avec peu d'intérêt. Sans doute une note ou un papier sur lequel elle avait griffonné un mémo. Il faudrait qu'elle le ramasse pour le jeter. Elle rangea avec attention son bentō puis referma la porte. Des groupes d'amis passaient sans cesse dans ce couloir et elle dut attendre qu'une horde d'étudiants s'écarte pour pouvoir rattraper la petite note. Cependant, lorsqu'elle la ramassa, elle n'en reconnut pas le papier. Si ce papier appartenait à quelqu'un, il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il ne s'agissait pas du sien, mais dans ce cas, qui l'avait placé dans son casier ? Quelqu'un trouvant que la poubelle la plus proche était trop loin ou bien un vrai message lui étant destiné ? Une seule façon de le savoir. Elle déplia lentement la note de ses petits doigts et la lit avec attention et méfiance.

 _Viendrais-tu au bal des rois de Tokyo avec moi ?_

 _J'attendrai ta réponse._

Le coeur de la jeune fille s'était un peu emballé. Elle chercha immédiatement la signature et retint son souffle lorsqu'elle la vit. Elle avait du mal à en croire ses yeux.

* * *

Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ? Une idée sur l'identité de l'auteur du message ? Je vous laisse languir encore une semaine avant de le découvrir ! Quelles sont vos attentes pour le bal ? J'ai hâte d'avoir vos réactions ! Comme toujours, je vous souhaite une excellente semaine et vous dit à bientôt.

\- Maude-chan


	16. Chapitre 16 : Le bal des Rois de Tokyo

Bonsoir tout le monde ! (Oui, désolée j'ai encore quelques heures de retard, pour changer). Je vous remercie d'avoir lu les chapitres passés et vous souhaite une excellente lecture de celui-ci. Un personnage que vous attendez depuis le début de l'histoire y apparaît !

* * *

 **Chapitre 16 : Le bal des rois de Tokyo**

Pour les joueuses de Shutoku, l'effervescence était totale. Les huit équipes des pays participant au tournoi international étaient enfin connues. Et l'ancien lycée d'Emma y figurait. Elles avaient toutes sauté de joie en apprenant la nouvelle. Maintenant elles n'avaient plus qu'une chose en tête : participer à ce tournoi et le remporter coûte que coûte. Enfin, plus qu'une chose c'était vite dit, il y avait avant cela le bal des Rois de Tokyo qui approchait à grands pas et aurait lieu dans quelques jours à peine. Tous les joueurs et joueuses de Shutoku avaient dû mettre la main à la pâte et Emma avait fait partie du comité d'organisation de la décoration. Maintenant que la salle était prête, elle n'avait plus à s'en soucier.

Au lycée Shutoku, l'ambiance était aux rumeurs. En effet, le fait qu'Emma Morgan avait accepté d'accompagner Shintaro Midorima au bal suite à une invitation par lettre n'avait apparemment échappé à personne. Comment ? Cela, personne ne le savait… Cela avait très rapidement suscité la jalousie de plusieurs filles de l'école, filles qui n'étaient d'ailleurs en aucun cas destinées à se rendre au bal, ne faisant pas partie du club de basket. Au delà de la jalousie, certaines profitaient de cette information juste pour lui rendre la vie plus dure que d'habitude, comme si elle en avait vraiment besoin. Emma était justement en train de marcher dans le couloir du premier afin de se rendre en cours dans la salle de la classe 1-3 lorsqu'elle croisa un petit groupe de ces jalouses. Leurs bras croisés sur leurs poitrines, les sourcils froncés, tout était détestable chez elles. Le pire, c'est qu'elles se mirent à parler plus fort au passage d'Emma.

\- Et on veut me faire croire que ÇA va aller à ce stupide bal avec Midorima ? Demanda l'une d'entre elles d'une voix détestable.

Encore des pisseuses qui ne savaient rien d'elle ni de la situation de sa relation avec Midorima ou tout autre garçon. Emma soupira et continua son chemin sans rien dire. C'était peine perdue.

\- Hé je t'ai parlé ! S'exclama la fille.

\- Laisse tomber, elle est trop bien pour nous, fit une autre en s'esclaffant.

Emma tenta tant bien que mal de continuer son chemin mais la tentation de les effrayer était vraiment très grande. Elle respira très fort.

\- Oh tu m'entends pas ? Peut-être que tu comprends pas ce que je dis ? Insista la même fille.

C'en était trop, Emma se retourna à toute vitesse et s'apprêtait à répliquer une phrase du genre « Voudrais-tu bien te taire s'il te plaît, tu es quelqu'un de fort peu respectable » en beaucoup moins poli quand elle se heurta à quelqu'un. Elle leva les yeux pour voir qui l'avait empêchée de dire quoi que ce soit.

\- Miyaji ? S'enquit-elle avec étonnement.

Le vice-capitaine blond de Shutoku la regardait avec agacement.

\- Est-ce que je dois te rappeler que tu as eu énormément de chance que les crétins de l'administration t'acceptent ici ? Demanda-t-il. Tu tiens vraiment à te faire renvoyer ?

\- Non, marmonna Emma.

Il se tourna vers les filles qui s'étaient amusées à dire des stupidités.

\- Et vous, vous n'avez rien de mieux à faire ? Du genre vous occuper de vos affaires ?

Les trois se regardèrent rapidement et acquiescèrent. Elles jetèrent un dernier regard noir à Emma et Miyaji et s'éloignèrent d'un pas vif, chuchotant à tout va.

\- Bon ça va ? S'enquit-il.

\- Ouais merci, tu as raison j'allais faire une bêtise, sur le moment je n'y ai pas pensé, répondit-elle avec affliction.

\- Bah c'est pas grave, on a réussi à éviter ça au moins.

\- Ça me pose quand même beaucoup de problèmes cette histoire de bal, marmonna Emma en le regardant.

\- Comment ça ? Fit Miyaji, étonné.

\- Ces gens qui m'accostent pour m'en parler ou encore le fait que Takao et Shintaro ne sont plus en très bons termes ces derniers temps. Et encore, je ne te parle même pas de la tête d'Izuki quand j'ai décliné sa proposition. Et Kagami a amèrement regretté d'avoir refusé ma proposition quand il a appris que j'y allais avec Midorima. Je me mets tout le monde à dos avec cette histoire, expliqua-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils, tenant son cartable à bout de bras.

\- Takao et Izuki sont des idiots, ne t'en fais pas trop pour ça, répondit-il sérieusement. Ils s'en remettront, va.

Emma haussa les épaules. Elle s'en doutait bien, mais… Et leur amitié dans tout ça ?

\- Mais au fait, pourquoi tu as choisi d'y aller avec cet apathique de Midorima d'ailleurs ? Demanda le vice-capitaine de l'équipe masculine.

\- Parce qu'il ne l'est pas avec moi, répondit Emma avec un sourire. Et d'un autre côté, je l'ai toujours tenu en très haute estime de par sa qualité de joueur exceptionnel. Et puis, il a été le premier de tous à me le demander, on ne peut pas me blâmer quand le choix était aussi logique.

\- Certes non. Enfin bon ne t'en fais pas tu verras, le jeu en vaut carrément la chandelle, le bal c'est super amusant tu vas t'éclater et puis de toute façon, qu'est-ce qui pourrait mal se passer ? Demanda Miyaji avec beaucoup de sérieux.

Des dizaines d'images défilèrent dans le cerveau d'Emma. Midorima et Takao qui cessent de se parler sur le long terme en perdant ainsi leur synergie si particulière, Izuki qui est déprimé, Kagami qui perd son sang froid et se bat avec quelqu'un, Tatsuya qui est présent au bal et qui lui en veut toujours énormément… En fait, plein de choses pouvaient mal se passer et à vrai dire, Emma appréhendait un peu. Elle n'avait jamais demandé autant d'attention et à vrai dire elle n'en voulait pas vraiment ! Un seul cavalier lui suffisait amplement. Elle eut un petit rire nerveux ainsi qu'un faux sourire.

\- Haha, oui en effet tu as raison ! Approuva-t-elle.

\- En tout cas, en ce qui me concerne, je sens que ce bal sera super amusant !

Il avait vraiment eu l'air heureux en disant cela et ça avait attisé la curiosité d'Emma.

\- A ce point là ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Oui, assura-t-il. Risa m'a invité hier à y aller avec elle.

Emma eut un petit sourire discret. « Bien joué championne » pensa-t-elle.

\- C'est sûr qu'ensemble vous allez vous éclater, approuva-t-elle immédiatement.

\- Bon, faut que j'aille en cours, déclara Miyaji en regardant sa montre. C'était sympa de te parler mais fais gaffe, ne te laisse pas avoir par ces filles.

\- Pareil pour moi, on se voit au prochain entraînement !

\- C'est ça ! S'exclama-t-il en partant à vive allure vers les escaliers alors qu'Emma se dirigeait vers la salle de cours devant laquelle attendait déjà toute la classe.

—

Le jour du bal était arrivé et Emma et Midorima descendirent de la voiture de la famille de ce dernier. Le père et la mère de l'arrière avaient tous deux insisté pour les accompagner. Ils étaient d'apparence froide mais en réalité, c'était des gens charmants qui s'étaient montrés très gentils envers Emma. Ils semblaient surtout curieux de rencontrer la personne qu'ils pensaient être la petite-amie de leur fils. Midorima était respectueux avec eux cependant il devenait vite agacé par leur comportement curieux. Une fois que la voiture s'éloigna alors que le père de Midorima leur faisait des signes de la main depuis la place passager, le grand jeune homme aux cheveux verts se tourna vers Emma.

\- Désolé pour ça, déclara-t-il en ajustant sa cravate.

\- Non ce n'est rien, tes parents sont des gens très gentils, déclara-t-elle en souriant. Et au moins maintenant que j'ai vu ton père, je comprends pourquoi tu es si grand !

Midorima la regarda un instant. Elle avait mis une robe noire à fleurs bordeaux, manches longues, qui lui arrivait à mi cuisse. Dessous, elle avait mis un collant noir transparent et avait agrémenté le tout d'une paire de bottines noires avec un petit plateau, lui ajoutant quatre petits centimètres. Son rouge à lèvre discret faisait ressortir le vert de ses yeux. Il la trouva magnifique. Emma profita elle aussi de cet instant de répit dans la conversation pour le dévisager. Il portait un pantalon habillé ainsi qu'une chemise et une cravate. Le voir habillé de façon aussi chic avait subjugué la jeune fille. Il était absolument beau ainsi. Lorsqu'ils se rendirent compte qu'ils se dévisageaient depuis déjà quelques secondes, ils rougirent tous deux et Midorima reprit immédiatement une expression plus indifférente.

\- On devrait y aller, dit-il.

\- Oui tu as raison, approuva Emma.

Midorima lui tendit son coude et elle l'attrapa avec un peu de fébrilité. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi proche de lui aussi loin qu'elle se souvienne et se montrer ainsi devant autant de monde ne serait pas chose aisée. Pour lui non plus cela ne serait pas facile, en effet, leur proximité lui rappelait ce moment qu'ils avaient partagé au stage d'été. Cependant, il ne regrettait pas sa décision.

\- Tout va bien se passer, l'informa Midorima alors qu'ils commençaient à marcher.

\- Oui bien sûr, répondit Emma. Je le sais.

\- Alors ne tremble pas, fit-il en marchant à côté d'elle. Dans le pire des cas de figure, je suis là.

La jeune fille ne put s'empêcher de sourire. C'était simple mais cela lui ramena immédiatement le sourire et ils se dirigèrent vers la foule qui rentrait dans la salle avec un peu plus d'assurance. Ils arrivèrent au bout de la file et virent Miyaji, Risa et Otsubo qui attendaient eux aussi leur tour.

\- Ah vous êtes là vous deux ! S'exclama Otsubo.

\- Alors vous y êtes vraiment allés ensemble, remarqua Risa en baissant les yeux sur la main d'Emma accrochée au coude de Midorima.

Elle même avait passé un bras autour de celui de Miyaji.

\- Bien sûr ! S'indigna la petite brune. Pourquoi pas ?

Au ton indigné de la jeune fille, Midorima se sentit rassuré. Elle semblait vraiment avoir envie d'être ici avec lui. Il remonta ses lunettes de sa main au bandage pour masquer le rose qui était sans doute apparu sur ses joues.

\- Pour rien, répondit la jeune fille aux lunettes avec un petit sourire.

Emma haussa les épaules et regarda tout autour d'eux, tentant de retrouver des gens qu'ils connaissaient.

\- Si vous êtes là, commença-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils, qui s'est occupé de l'installation des tables et des repas ?

\- Kimura, répondit Otsubo. Ses parents sont traiteurs. Après il y a aussi Shiho, Serina, Takao, Aoi et des gars de la maintenance du lycée. L'école a aussi engagé des serveurs.

\- Je vois…

\- Il y a beaucoup de monde cette année ! Remarqua Miyaji.

\- D'après le comité des réservations, déclara Risa, il y aura environ cent-cinquante invités ce soir.

\- C'est dingue, commenta Otsubo en regardant autour de lui.

Ils avancèrent à nouveau dans la file, presque arrivés au contrôle des identités. Autour d'eux, il y avait des joueurs de toutes les équipes : Seirin, Kaijo, Tôô, Senshinkan, Rakuzan… Yosen… Emma soupira de soulagement, parmi le groupe qu'elle reconnaissait comme étant membres de Yosen, il n'y avait aucune trace de Himuro. Seulement cet immense pivot du nom d'Atsushi Murasakibara et quelques autres de ses coéquipiers.

\- Impressionnant, murmura Risa. Je viens de voir rentrer Seijuro Akashi avec une fille, ils ont la classe.

\- Toi aussi Risa, ne t'en fais pas, la rassura Miyaji avec un sourire.

\- J'espère que ce Daiki Aomine est aussi venu, fit remarquer Emma qui le cherchait du regard. Ça mettrait Aoi en joie.

\- Oui ne t'en fais pas, fit Risa avec un sourire amusé. Je l'ai déjà vu rentrer.

\- Sa présence m'étonne beaucoup, déclara Midorima. Ce n'est vraiment pas son genre de venir à un évènement mondain.

Ils arrivèrent juste devant le contrôle de sécurité alors qu'une personne déclinait son identité et présentait ses papiers.

\- Léo Mibuchi, Rakuzan, déclara-t-il.

Emma tourna vivement la tête pour observer un instant ce joueur qu'elle savait être l'excellent arrière de l'équipe Rakuzan. Le grand jeune homme aux cheveux noirs rentra par la grande porte et la referma alors que leur petit groupe de Shutoku s'avançait. Ils présentèrent leurs papiers et après quelques minutes de vérification, ils furent autorisés à rentrer. Lorsqu'ils tirèrent la porte, ils furent pris par le brouhaha et le jazz lounge qui passait en fond.

\- L'ambiance est très distinguée, remarqua Emma en regardant autour d'elle tous les gens somptueusement vêtus.

\- Bon sang qu'est-ce qu'on va s'emmerder ! Cria une voix non loin d'eux.

Tout le groupe tourna la tête vers la voix. Un grand joueur au teint hâlé et aux cheveux bleus se tenait debout près d'une colonne. Une jeune fille aux cheveux roses s'approcha de lui d'un pas sautillant, l'air affligé.

\- Aomine ! Ne dis pas ça ! Si le coach ou quelqu'un de Shutoku t'entend, tu vas avoir des problèmes…

\- Arrête-toi Satsuki, tu dramatises toujours tout, répliqua-t-il en s'éloignant d'eux pour se diriger vers le buffet, les mains dans les poches.

Il était tel que Kagami l'avait décrit. Nonchalant et un peu idiot. Mais sa carrure ne trompait personne, il avait l'étoffe d'un grand joueur.

\- On est censés faire quoi maintenant, Shintaro ? Demanda Emma, toujours accrochée au bras de Midorima.

\- S'amuser, répondit-il. Il n'y a pas d'obligations, l'idée c'est de rencontrer des joueurs et des coaches, c'est tout.

Emma acquiesça. Ça semblait assez facile sur le principe. Et puis… Elle ne s'ennuyait jamais avec Midorima.

\- Bon on vous laisse, déclara Miyaji qui n'écoutait déjà plus ce que le couple disait.

\- On se retrouve plus tard, ajouta Otsubo.

Leur groupe s'éloigna et les deux joueurs de Shutoku se retrouvèrent seuls dans cette ambiance bruyante. Toujours pas de Tatsuya Himuro à l'horizon… Tant mieux.

\- Allons-y, proposa Emma en adressant à Midorima un très beau sourire.

\- Tu as raison, approuva-t-il.

De loin, Emma et Midorima virent Kagami et Kuroko. L'ailier aux cheveux rouges remarqua enfin son amie à travers la foule et lui adressa un signe de la main et un sourire, puis il posa son regard sur Midorima et ce fut cette fois plus froidement qu'il le salua.

\- Ne fais pas attention à lui, Shintaro, déclara Emma avec amusement. C'est son côté frère protecteur qui veut ça, c'est parfaitement idiot.

C'est alors que la jeune fille aux cheveux roses qu'ils avaient vue plus tôt se jeta sur Kuroko et qu'Aomine s'approcha de Kagami avec un air ennuyé. Quelques secondes après leurs esprits semblèrent s'échauffer et ils se mirent sans doute à s'insulter à en juger par leurs expressions faciales. Midorima et Emma se détournèrent de la scène et continuèrent à avancer parmi la foule, rencontrant beaucoup d'adversaires et coéquipiers à saluer. Par exemple, ils croisèrent Aoi qui était accompagnée de Haruna et… Kyoshi Teppei.

\- Hé salut capitaine ! S'exclama l'ailière aux cheveux bleus.

\- Salut vous tous ! Lança-t-elle.

\- Bonsoir, ajouta Kyoshi en souriant avec bienveillance.

\- Je vois que vous êtes venus ensemble, remarqua Aoi avec une pointe de déception.

\- Bien sûr, répliqua Emma.

Mais qu'avaient-ils tous à douter de ça ?

\- Sans vouloir t'offenser Midorima, j'aurais aimé voir Emma seule, j'en peux plus de traîner avec des couples ce soir, lança Aoi en soupirant.

Emma fronça les sourcils en regardant Haruna et Kyoshi. Aoi avait dit « couples »… Intéressant. En même temps, le pivot de Seirin avait déjà montré un certain intérêt pour la joueuse. C'était une paire pour le moins charismatique. Emma et Haruna échangèrent un rapide coup d'oeil et se sourirent.

\- J'ai vu Aomine là-bas si ça peut t'intéresser, intervint la jeune fille aux cheveux noirs.

\- Où ça ? Demanda Aoi avec un peu trop d'empressement.

\- Juste là près du buffet avec Kagami, répondit-elle en pointant du doigt l'endroit dont elle parlait.

Aoi se retourna un instant et le trouva enfin.

\- Je vais peut-être aller jeter un coup d'oeil, histoire d'engager la conversation…

\- Tu as raison, approuva Emma.

\- Qui voudrait engager la conversation avec Aomine, lança Midorima.

Aoi ignora cette remarque et s'éloigna des deux couples pour s'approcher du joueur dont elle était fan.

\- Bonne soirée vous deux, déclara Kyoshi.

\- Merci, répondit poliment Midorima.

Haruna adressa un nouveau sourire à Emma alors que les deux arrières de Shutoku reprenaient leur route. Sur le chemin d'Emma et Midorima, nombreux étaient ceux qui se retournaient pour les observer avec curiosité, posant leurs yeux sur la main d'Emma accrochée au coude du fameux Shintaro Midorima, ancien arrière de Teiko et titulaire de Shutoku. Soudain, plusieurs joueurs de Senshinkan s'arrêtèrent devant eux pour les saluer. Emma les reconnut tous les quatre. Il y avait la capitaine de l'équipe féminine qui était aussi ailière et qu'elle avait affrontée aux qualificaions, et trois membres de l'équipe masculine. Tous leurs serrèrent la main avec joie.

\- 66 ! J'espérais tellement que vous seriez ensemble ! S'exclama la capitaine avec enthousiasme, joignant ses mains.

Emma fronça les sourcils en entendant cela. 66 ? Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Ensemble ? Ensemble au bal ?

\- 66 ? S'enquit Emma avec étonnement.

\- Vos deux numéros ! Approuva la capitaine de Senshinkan.

Emma eut un petit rire. Il était vrai que leur numéro à chacun était le 6.

\- Elle est persuadée que vous êtes faits pour être ensemble par vos postes, s'esclaffa son cavalier qui était meneur de l'équipe masculine. Elle dit souvent que vous devriez l'être d'ailleurs.

\- Oui, approuva vivement la joueuse de Senshinkan. Les spécialistes des trois points, les deux numéros 6, la petite joueuse et le géant, vous êtes une mine d'or à surnoms tous plus géniaux les uns que les autres !

Emma eut un petit rire et jeta un rapide coup d'oeil à Midorima. Il semblait avoir été figé et ses joues avaient pris une teinte très légère de rose.

\- Elle fait souvent ça ? Demanda la petite brune au cavalier de la capitaine de Senshinkan.

\- Oui, répondit-il d'un air affligé. Un peu trop souvent. Mais je crois que vous êtes son ship de joueurs préféré.

\- Vous êtes super, ajouta la capitaine avec engouement.

\- Eh bien, ravie que tu sois contente de nous voir ensemble à ce bal, répondit la petite brune. C'est un plaisir de vous revoir ici en tout cas. Pas vrai Shintaro ?

\- Euh… Oui on peut dire ça, répondit-il en se ressaisissant.

\- La prochaine fois, comptez sur nous pour vous battre ! S'exclama la capitaine avec toujours autant d'enthousiasme.

\- On vous attend ! Ajouta Emma en souriant.

Les quatre joueurs de Senshinkan s'éloignèrent pour saluer d'autres gens. Emma et Midorima arrivèrent enfin à un endroit moins bondé de la pièce. Ils purent marcher ensemble sans se sentir oppressés.

\- Ils étaient très sympathiques, lança Emma.

\- J'aurais plutôt dit idiots, répliqua Midorima.

La jeune fille eut un petit rire. Son côté dédaigneux ne changeait décidément jamais.

\- C'est tout de même intéressant de rencontrer d'autres joueurs, déclara finalement Midorima pour détendre un peu l'atmosphère.

\- C'est vrai, acquiesça Emma. Cependant, j'ai l'impression d'être à une de ces réceptions auxquelles mes parents voulaient à tout prix que je vienne quand j'étais petite. Le genre de réception très distinguée et pendant lesquelles le but est de serrer la main au plus grand nombre de personnes possible.

Elle grimaça en se souvenant de ça. Midorima eut un petit sourire devant sa moue adorable.

\- Je vois exactement de quoi tu parles, approuva-t-il. J'allais aux mêmes.

Emma se tourna vers lui et regarda un instant son visage froid. Les yeux verts du jeune homme s'étaient perdus dans la contemplation du lointain alors que la foule autour d'eux dansait et discutait. Il était particulièrement beau ce soir…

\- Bonsoir Shintaro.

La voix qui avait prononcé ces mots était sûre d'elle. Presque arrogante, mais pas tout à fait. En l'entendant, Midorima se crispa alors qu'Emma se retourna avec étonnement. C'est là qu'elle le vit : des cheveux rouges si flamboyants qu'ils paraissaient presque roses, des yeux de la même couleur, une taille moyenne et un visage assuré. Seijuro Akashi.

\- Bonsoir Akashi, alors tu es venu à notre modeste bal, remarqua Midorima d'un ton lassé en se tournant vers lui.

Ils se firent alors face.

\- Bien évidemment, répliqua Akashi avec un sourire entendu. Pourquoi ne serais-je pas venu à ce traditionnel bal ?

\- Comment trouvez-vous la soirée ? demanda l'arrière.

\- Je trouve ça assez distingué, c'est plutôt bien organisé, répondit le meneur. J'imagine que Muyami sera d'accord, ajouta-t-il en jetant un coup d'oeil à sa cavalière.

Emma le connaissait de nom. Elle l'avait aussi vu jouer lors du match entre Shutoku et Rakuzan pendant l'Inter-lycée. Il était accompagné d'une jeune fille brune, plutôt grande et très jolie. Elle avait l'air très avenant. La cavalière se courba un peu devant l'autre couple d'une manière très polie. Emma était prise au dépourvu par tant de politesse et c'est alors qu'Akashi posa les yeux sur elle. Il s'approcha et attrapa sa main pour poser ses lèvres sur ses jointures.

\- Ravi d'enfin te rencontrer, je n'ai cessé d'entendre parler de toi et je dois avouer que je commençais à être très curieux, dit-il de cette même voix assurée.

Emma rougit vivement alors qu'il lui rendait enfin sa main. Elle était très gênée. Midorima la regarda avec étonnement. Il ne l'avait que rarement vue prise au dépourvu de la sorte. La jeune fille jeta un petit regard à Midorima qui lui adressa l'un de ses très rares sourires. Comme il s'y attendait, elle avait vite repris contenance et son air imperturbable et insolent était de nouveau présent sur son visage.

\- Je suis moi aussi ravie te rencontrer, Seijuro, déclara-t-elle. C'est toujours un honneur de rencontrer de grands joueurs.

Après cette déclaration, Midorima et la cavalière d'Akashi jetèrent un rapide coup d'oeil à ce dernier. Emma venait d'être très familière avec lui alors même que très peu de gens osaient l'appeler par son prénom. Cela n'annonçait rien de bon. Les mauvaises habitudes de la française la perdraient, c'était certain.

\- Il faut que tu saches qu'Akashi-san vient d'une famille très puissante et très respectée, tu ne devrais pas être si familière avec lui, intervint la dénommée Muyami.

\- Eh bien, je ne me comporte pas différemment avec les gens en fonction de leur famille. Je trouve ça dégradant pour les enfants d'être seulement respectés grâce à leurs parents, répondit gentiment Emma à la jeune fille. Je suis sûre que Seijuro comprend cela. Cependant, si cela le dérange vraiment, il peut toujours me le dire lui-même.

Muyami sembla choquée et outrée par la réponse d'Emma.

\- Comment… Commença-t-elle.

\- Laisse, la coupa Akashi. Ça commence à me plaire.

Emma fronça les sourcils en regardant Muyami qui affichait à présent un air agacé. Alors elle allait juste se taire ainsi parce qu'il lui avait coupé la parole ? Il avait vraiment trop confiance en lui-même. Akashi lâcha le bras de sa cavalière et regarda alternativement Midorima et Emma.

\- Vous permettez ? Demanda-t-il poliment en pointant le bras de la petite meneuse.

Emma marmonna quelque chose du genre de « mouais » alors que Midorima lâchait son bras d'un air agacé. Autour d'eux, des gens les regardaient avec curiosité pendant qu'Akashi tendait son coude à Emma. Elle l'attrapa et les quatre marchèrent le long d'un mur pour sortir sur la terrasse de la salle. Midorima regarda Emma marcher juste devant lui, toujours agrippée au coude de ce détestable Akashi. Ses longs cheveux noirs rebondissaient sur son dos à chaque pas. En réalité, Midorima détestait vraiment cette situation. Il préférait évidemment la garder pour lui seul. Après tout, c'était la capitaine de l'équipe de Shutoku, il était son ami et vraisemblablement son cavalier ce soir, elle n'était pas une sorte de jouet que l'on échangeait. Bientôt, ils arrivèrent à la rambarde qui entourait le grand balcon extérieur et s'y accoudèrent.

\- Tu as beaucoup fait parler de toi. Je dois bien avouer que j'avais vraiment hâte de te rencontrer, déclara Akashi en sondant le regard d'Emma.

Elle ne répondit rien, se contentant de le fixer.

\- Et puis, n'importe quelle fille ne saurait pas s'attirer les faveurs de Shintaro, ajouta-t-il.

Le coeur d'Emma accéléra ses battements et elle fronça les sourcils.

\- Les faveurs ? Répéta-t-elle avec étonnement.

Elle se tourna vivement vers Midorima, un air interrogateur sur le visage. Le visage du grand joueur avait maintenant changé et semblait pris entre l'étonnement et l'horreur. Comment Akashi pouvait-il dire ça devant elle ? Alors que ses joues rougissaient, il remonta ses lunettes et regarda Emma dans les yeux.

\- Je vais nous chercher à boire, déclara-t-il.

Après cela, il s'éloigna vivement du groupe d'un pas vif et souple. Emma regarda Midorima s'en aller, la bouche entrouverte, désemparée. Elle n'était pas certaine d'avoir saisi les paroles d'Akashi ni la réaction de Midorima. Pendant qu'elle regardait la porte qui menait à l'intérieur et par laquelle Midorima venait de rentrer, Akashi la fixait, elle, avec beaucoup d'intérêt. Muyami, la cavalière de ce dernier toussota, mi-gênée, mi-vexée. Voyant qu'il ne relevait pas les yeux vers elle, la fille aux yeux marron soupira puis fit vivement demi-tour, allant la suite de Midorima. Emma la regarda partir elle aussi.

\- On dirait que nous sommes seuls, remarqua Akashi.

Emma se tourna enfin vers lui et le regarda avec lassitude.

\- Certes, répondit-elle.

Il la fixa encore quelques secondes et remarqua une longue et noire mèche de cheveux qui n'était pas en place. Il l'attrapa de ses doigts fins et pâles et la replaça derrière l'oreille d'Emma. Celle-ci frissonna alors même que ses joues brûlaient.

\- C'est un peu cliché, parvint-elle à marmonner alors qu'Akashi la regardait avec un intérêt grandissant.

\- Quoi donc ? Demanda-t-il, fronçant à peine les sourcils, une main toujours posée dans ses cheveux.

\- Ce geste, répondit-elle, toujours aussi gênée. Là, avec ta main. Beaucoup de gens font ça mais ça ne sert pas à grand chose en fait…

Akashi éclata de rire.

\- Douée, jolie, avec un fort caractère et drôle en plus de ça, énuméra-t-il. Tu es vraiment très intéressante, ajouta-t-il en ôtant enfin sa main.

Elle put à nouveau respirer normalement, remettant à nouveau en place la mèche qu'il avait mal placée en plus de l'avoir fait sans lui demander sa permission.

\- Je dois avouer que j'envie Shintaro.

Un petit bruit de surprise guttural s'échappa de la bouche de la jeune fille. « Quoi ?! » S'enquit-elle mentalement.

\- Il n'y a rien à envier, répliqua-t-elle abruptement. Et puis tu ne devrais pas parler ainsi alors même que tu es venu avec ta petite amie !

\- Elle n'est pas ma petite amie, répondit Akashi avec un sourire grandissant. Il ne s'agit de rien de plus qu'une connaissance. Certes elle est très sympathique mais elle n'est pas de ton genre. Nous pouvons dire qu'elle est assez simple, en fait. Et puis, je remarque que tu viens habilement de me demander si j'étais libre.

Son ton était devenu narquois et un grand sourire étirait ses lèvres. « Mais pas du tout ! » S'exclama-t-elle mentalement. Ce n'était absolument pas le but de sa remarque !

\- Absolument pas, répliqua-t-elle sèchement, les joues pourtant rouges.

Akashi eut un petit rire.

\- Plus sérieusement, je tenais surtout à te parler au sujet de Shintaro, ajouta Akashi.

\- Qu'y a-t-il à son sujet ? S'enquit Emma avec agacement.

Elle commençait à en avoir assez d'entendre Akashi tirer des conclusions sur leur relation.

\- J'ai cru remarquer qu'il y avait quelque chose entre vous deux, déclara le meneur aux cheveux flamboyants. Si ce n'est pas parce que vous êtes officiellement ensemble, j'aimerais savoir de quoi il s'agit. Si c'est simplement parce que vous vous retrouvez l'un en l'autre ou…

Il ne put rien ajouter.

\- Enfin, je suis d'habitude doué pour distinguer les choses, cependant je dois avouer que cette fois-ci je m'en remets à ton explication.

\- Il n'y a rien à expliquer, je te l'ai déjà dit, Shintaro et moi sommes tout simplement d'excellents amis, voilà ce qu'il se passe !

La jeune fille était agacée au plus haut point, cependant ce n'était pas tout. Son visage était intégralement rouge. Midorima était de très loin le joueur qu'elle admirait le plus, à l'exception de Kagami, et entendre qu'Akashi s'imaginait qu'un joueur comme lui pouvait éprouver une telle chose pour elle l'énervait tant cela semblait ridicule.

Bien qu'Akashi dépassait à peine le mètre soixante-dix, Emma devait tout de même lever les yeux pour le défier du regard. Avec un grand sourire, il posa sa main sur le haut de sa tête.

\- Les gens de petite taille sont redoutables, je l'ai toujours pensé, déclara-t-il. Et toi tu en as tout l'air.

\- Et elle l'est, affirma une voix grave derrière eux.

Akashi enleva sa main et leva les yeux pour voir le nouvel arrivant.

\- Elle sait aussi être cruelle, ajouta cette même voix mystérieuse.

Le coeur d'Emma s'était comme arrêté de battre. Elle ressentit une douleur dans la poitrine et dans l'estomac. Comme si tout son corps réagissait à cette voix terriblement familière. Cette voix qu'elle avait entendu changer avec les années. Elle n'eut même pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir qu'il s'agissait de lui.

\- Tatsuya, murmura-t-elle.

Son corps tout entier réagit à nouveau lorsque sa bouche prononça son nom sans même qu'elle l'ait voulu.

Elle avait cherché à l'ignorer pendant des mois et des mois et maintenant qu'elle savait qu'il était juste derrière elle… Qu'elle n'avait qu'à se retourner pour le voir… Pour ressentir toutes ces émotions de sa vie d'avant, celle qu'elle menait quand tout allait bien… Elle ne put se retenir plus longtemps et se retourna vers lui, le coeur plein d'appréhension et d'excitation.

Au moment même où elle tournoya sur elle même pour lui faire face, ses longs cheveux voletèrent derrière elle et là, elle le vit. Aussi beau que dans ses souvenirs, peut-être même plus… Cependant, ce moment fut de courte durée : à peine retournée, elle sentit deux mains fortes se refermer sur ses bras et les lèvres de Tatsuya se plaquèrent contre les siennes. Ce n'était pas la première fois que cela leur arrivait. Et c'était aussi agréable que dans ses souvenirs. Son coeur s'était presque arrêté de battre en sentant ses lèvres rencontrer les siennes et bien qu'elle avait envie de s'éloigner de lui, elle ne le pouvait pas. Le sentir ainsi c'était comme retourner à l'époque où elle était heureuse à chaque instant. Comme si les choses étaient en place…

 _Un soleil couchant sanguin illuminait la mer et lui donnait des reflets cramoisis. Que le ciel et la terre étaient beaux ensemble. La Emma de douze ans était assise sur le banc près du terrain de street basket auquel elle se rendait tous les jours, sauf que cette fois, elle était dans les bras de Tatsuya. A leur pieds roulait un ballon. Cette fois, ils s'étaient avoué leur amour. C'était sans doute le plus beau jour de la vie d'Emma et Tatsuya pouvait probablement en dire autant pour lui-même. Que demander de plus à la vie ? Que lui demander de plus si ce n'était de faire durer cet amour à jamais ?_

Mais le rêve prit fin. Emma put à nouveau respirer, même si son coeur ne cessait de tambouriner contre sa poitrine. Lorsqu'elle releva les yeux, elle vit que Tatsuya avait été écarté d'elle par deux personnes : Akashi et Takao. Les joues de la jeune fille la brûlaient et elle passa une main sur son front pour se ressaisir. Que s'était-il passé ? Elle s'était attendue à tout sauf à cela…

\- Ça va Emma ? Demanda Takao en la regardant avec inquiétude.

 _Cette fois-ci, c'était la Emma de quatorze ans qui était assise sur ce même banc. Une jeune fille préoccupée, rongée par le doute. Elle devait partir, dire au revoir à Tatsuya. Qu'allait-il dire ? Accepterait-il tout de même de l'aimer ?_

La jeune fille leva les yeux vers le meneur aux yeux de faucon et l'observa sans rien dire, les lèvres entrouvertes, encore palpitantes après le baiser.

\- Les types dans ton genre ont vraiment un problème, ajouta Akashi en regardant Tatsuya avec mépris.

Ce dernier ne lui prêtait pas attention. Il avait été éloigné à quatre mètres d'Emma et la regardait avec une lueur étrange dans les yeux. C'était clairement de l'émotion et cela n'apaisa pas le coeur de la joueuse.

 _\- Tu m'abandonnes et tu pensais que j'allais simplement accepter la situation ? S'exclama Tatsuya en se levant du banc d'un bond._

 _\- Pour moi aussi c'est dur, mais c'est ce que je dois faire, déclara Emma en se mordant la lèvre._

 _\- Qu'est-ce qui t'y oblige Emma, dis-le moi franchement ! Rétorqua-t-il en la regardant avec colère._

 _\- Ma famille, je ne l'ai pas vue depuis près de trois ans…_

 _\- Et Taiga et moi alors, on est ta famille aussi je te rappelle !_

 _\- Je le sais très bien, fit la jeune fille. Mais je vais revenir, tu sais ?_

 _Tatsuya fit « non » de la tête._

 _\- Sois certaine que si tu pars, je ne serais plus là pour toi à ton retour, murmura-t-il._

Elle ne comprenait plus rien à ce qu'il se passait et ne pouvait empêcher son coeur de battre si vite. Si vite que c'en était presque douloureux, elle était plus essoufflée que si elle venait de jouer un match complet. Elle s'était sentie si heureuse alors qu'il l'embrassait et maintenant, son coeur était comme déchiré. Emma secoua la tête.

\- Lâchez-le, déclara-t-elle finalement.

Takao fronça les sourcils. A quoi pensait-elle ? Akashi non plus n'était pas bien sûr de comprendre ce qu'elle faisait.

\- Ça ne sert à rien de gâcher le bal pour si peu, n'est-ce pas ? Ajouta-t-elle en faisant un signe de tête vers la salle dans laquelle tous les joueurs dansaient.

Akashi acquiesça puis relâcha Tatsuya, son regard toujours empli de mépris. Le jeune homme brun défroissa quelque peu sa chemise et releva le regard vers la fille qu'il venait d'embrasser, celle à qui il avait pensé pendant des années.

\- Emma, déclara-t-il avec sérieux.

\- Bonsoir, répondit-elle d'une voix plus calme.

Elle regarda Takao et Akashi tour à tour.

\- Je suis désolée de vous le demander comme ça mais vous nous laisseriez cinq minutes ? J'ai deux-trois choses à lui dire en privé.

Le meneur brun aux yeux de faucon ne prit même pas la peine d'acquiescer ou de répondre et quitta le balcon sans la moindre remarque. Akashi, en revanche, fronça les sourcils.

\- Non, je vais rester dans les parages, toute cette histoire ne me dit rien qui vaille, répliqua-t-il.

\- Très bien, soupira Emma en haussant les épaules.

Alors que le meneur aux cheveux rouges se dirigeait vers un coin du balcon, elle se retourna à nouveau vers Tatsuya et le regarda un instant, à peine quatre mètres les séparant. Il n'avait presque pas changé. Il était juste plus grand qu'avant et son visage faisait plus…. Adulte.

\- J'ai du mal à croire que tu sois réelle, déclara Tatsuya en observant la brune.

Emma ne trouva rien à lui répondre et se contenta de soutenir son regard.

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que tu étais ici ? Demanda enfin Tatsuya d'un ton accusateur.

Sa voix était clairement celle de quelqu'un qui avait eu à attendre une éternité. Emma frissonna en l'entendant s'adresser directement à elle. Cela faisait si longtemps…

 _\- Je crois que je t'aime, Emma._

Elle inspira pour retrouver son calme, sentant ses jambes faiblir quelque peu.

\- Quand est-ce que tu t'es rendu compte que j'étais là ? S'enquit Emma en ignorant sa question.

\- C'est compliqué à expliquer mais… Je crois qu'au fond de moi je le sais depuis des mois.

La brune fronça les sourcils.

\- Lors d'un tournoi amical, j'étais sur le terrain et je m'apprêtais à jouer contre Seirin quand j'ai cru te voir dans les gradins… C'est marrant mais ça m'a bouleversé et…

Il eut un petit rire.

\- J'ai cru que j'étais devenu dingue parce que manifestement, tu n'y étais pas, déclara-t-il. Et puis, les semaines et bientôt les mois ont passé et je repensais sans cesse au visage que j'avais cru voir dans les gradins, alors aux alentours du mois de juillet, j'ai essayé de t'appeler en France mais… Ton numéro n'était « pas attribué » selon la voix robotique.

Le récit de Tatsuya était si prenant qu'Emma ne put s'empêcher de ressentir de la douleur en repensant à ces étapes de sa vie.

\- Alors dans la minute qui a suivi, j'ai appelé Alex, fébrile et persuadé que tu étais retournée vivre à Los Angeles, reprit-il. Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise lorsqu'elle m'a dit que tu étais au Japon alors que moi-même j'y étais.

Son regard et son ton étaient si sérieux, si accusateurs, qu'elle se sentit terriblement coupable.

\- Je me suis demandé pourquoi tu ne m'avais rien dit, et pourquoi Taiga ne m'avait rien dit non plus, avoua Tatsuya. Et c'est alors que je me suis contenté de garder ta présence en tête et de ne rien faire avant de croiser ta route à nouveau. Mais voilà, deux mois plus tard, j'ai de nouveau entendu parler de toi, et ce bien malgré moi. Quel hasard c'était : Emma Morgan, l'étoile montante, la sauveuse de Shutoku.

Il eut un petit sourire et Emma aurait juré qu'il était empli de fierté.

\- Certains de Yosen lisaient ton nom dans des magazines de basket lycéen, d'autres parlaient de toi avec mépris, et il y avait ceux qui t'admiraient. Je ne sais pas si tu imagines ce que je ressentais lorsque j'entendais mes coéquipiers commenter tes statistiques comme si tu étais une de ces joueuses incroyables qu'on ne rencontre jamais dans la vie alors même que je te connaissais mieux que personne, poursuivit Himuro.

\- Et toi, qu'en disais-tu ? S'enquit Emma avec sérieux.

\- Moi, je ne disais rien, j'étais trop occupé à penser à toi, à ta nouvelle vie. Alors, je n'ai pas hésité, je me suis rendu à Tokyo pour voir tous tes matches de qualification, sans exception.

\- Le tournoi de Tokyo… Murmura Emma, le coeur battant.

Tatsuya acquiesça. La jeune fille déglutit avec difficulté. Il l'avait donc vue jouer, à chaque fois.

\- Et je dois dire que je n'ai pas été déçu… Ajouta-t-il.

Il eut un petit sourire mélancolique, comme s'il revivait les matches en question.

\- Tu joues encore mieux qu'avant, Emma, tu t'es vraiment améliorée sans cesse et je dois avouer que te voir ainsi ça me faisait ressentir encore plus l'envie de t'approcher et de me montrer. J'avais toujours été fier de toi et alors, je l'étais encore plus, si tu savais ! Mais… Je ne me montrais quand même pas, parce qu'une question me trottait sans cesse dans la tête : pourquoi m'évitais-tu ?

Sa question était sérieuse et emplie de sincérité. Ce regard fit tressaillir Emma. C'était injuste d'avoir des yeux aussi tristes ! Elle se racla fébrilement la gorge, c'était à son tour de répondre et il lui fallait retrouver un peu de contenance.

\- Te… Te souviens-tu de la fois où nous nous sommes quittés il y a trois ans ? Demanda alors la brune.

 _La Emma de quatorze ans pleurant à l'aéroport, dans l'avion, dans l'obscurité de sa chambre en France. La Emma de quinze ans pleurant dans la grande maison vide de sa famille, dans sa chambre d'hôpital. Emma Morgan seule au monde._

\- Moi je m'en souviens et… je ne tenais pas vraiment à te revoir après cela, rétorqua Emma.

Akashi qui était resté dans un coin de la terrasse, bras croisés sur son torse, fronça les sourcils.

\- Et tu as réussi à convaincre Taiga de ne rien me dire non plus, ajouta le brun.

\- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu as agi ainsi ? Demanda-t-elle sans répondre.

Tatsuya haussa les épaules, un air gêné sur le visage.

\- En fait, je ne sais pas exactement pourquoi, dit-il. J'ai juste ressenti que c'était la bonne chose à faire en te voyant ici, juste là. Ça m'a rappelé tellement de souvenirs Emma… Alors si ça t'a été si désagréable, crois bien j'en suis vraiment désolé.

\- Je vois… Ce n'était pas particulièrement désagréable, mais simplement et terriblement inapproprié.

\- Tant mieux, approuva le brun aux yeux gris. J'espère que tu me pardonnes pour ce qui est de la partie inappropriée.

\- Ecoute, reprit rapidement Emma avec fébrilité, je ne veux pas paraître trop abrupte mais j'ai eu du temps pour penser à ça, tu sais.

 _La Emma de seize ans roulée en boule dans son lit, quittant les funérailles de sa famille, séchant ses larmes, atterrissant au Japon. La Emma de dix-sept ans marchant, puis courant, puis shootant. La Emma de dix-sept ans entourée de nouveaux êtres chers._

\- Aujourd'hui, tout ça ne m'intéresse plus, déclara la meneuse.

\- De quoi tu parles ? S'enquit Tatsuya.

\- De toi et moi, ce temps est révolu, lança-t-elle en haussant les épaules.

 _Emma ouvrant ses yeux humides dans la nuit. Une décision prise._

Tous ces mois à cogiter pour régler tout cela en une simple phrase. Quelle ironie c'était pour Emma. En même temps, elle se sentait mieux suite à ce qu'elle venait de faire. Tatsuya ne trouva quoi répondre, ses grands yeux clairs s'ouvrir instantanément, il avait tout simplement été pris au dépourvu. Il finit par se ressaisir.

\- Je m'en doutais, fit-il. Je savais bien que si tu repartais pour la France, je te perdrais pour de bon…

\- Tu te trompes, intervint Emma. C'est parce que tu m'as rejetée que tu m'as perdue.

Une petite douleur piqua son coeur à vif.

\- Et crois bien qu'aujourd'hui je le regrette, déclara Tatsuya.

\- Il est un peu tard pour les regrets, fit remarquer la jeune fille en remontant une mèche.

\- Probablement…

Tatsuya observa les grands yeux verts de la fille qui se tenait face à lui.

\- Et dire que je t'ai perdue alors même que… Je tenais ton coeur entre mes doigts, murmura-t-il en faisant un pas vers Emma qui retenait son souffle.

L'atmosphère sembla complètement disparaître.

\- C'est quoi ce bordel ? S'exclama une voix tonitruante en débarquant sur le balcon.

\- Salut ! Lança une autre voix désinvolte.

Kagami arriva en trombe, suivi de près par Takao, Midorima et Kise. Il s'immobilisa en regardant Tatsuya avec un mélange de colère et d'incompréhension alors que Kise observait un peu tout le monde avec un certain étonnement. Midorima en revanche s'approcha rapidement d'Emma, n'accordant pas un regard à Tatsuya ni à qui que ce soit d'autre. Il arriva à ses côtés en une seconde et posa une main rassurante sur son épaule. Emma lui adressa un regard apaisé. Tatsuya ne parut surpris qu'une fraction de seconde par le geste de Midorima. Après tout, avait-il réellement cru qu'Emma pourrait lui pardonner et qu'elle ne passerait pas à autre chose ?

\- Salut Taiga, lança Tatsuya en se tournant vers lui. Je partais.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? S'enquit Kagami sans comprendre, plus surpris qu'en colère.

\- Je n'ai plus rien à faire ici, répondit-il en adressant un poli signe de tête à Emma. Ah et… Je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de te le dire mais… Désolé pour tes parents et ta soeur.

Emma lui rendit son signe de tête avec politesse, un pincement au coeur. Puis, Tatsuya dit demi-tour, ne lui montrant plus que son dos.

\- Et à une prochaine fois, peut-être, lança-t-il.

Lentement, il se dirigea vers la porte du balcon et toujours aussi lentement, il disparut dans la salle. Invisible aux yeux d'Emma, invisible à son coeur. Cela signifiait-il qu'il était parti pour de bon ? « A une prochaine fois, peut-être », répondit Emma mentalement.

Le silence était total sur la terrasse et dura près de cinq secondes. La jeune fille se tourna vers Midorima et leva la tête pour observer ses grands yeux verts aux lunettes.

\- Dis Shintaro, ça t'embête si on rentre maintenant ?

Un petit son interrogatif s'échappa de la bouche de Kagami alors que Takao tressaillait. Les autres semblèrent tous surpris. Tous sauf le jeune homme en question.

\- Pas du tout, répondit-il. J'allais te le proposer. Allons-y.

La jeune fille attrapa le coude de l'arrière aux cheveux verts.

\- Bonne soirée à vous tous, ravie de vous avoir rencontrés et encore désolée pour les ennuis que j'ai causé, s'excusa-t-elle. On se voit plus tard Taiga, pareil pour toi Takao.

\- Mais attends… Commença Kagami, encore plus pris au dépourvu.

\- Eh ben ça alors, Midorima ! S'exclama Kise avec étonnement.

Takao fronça les sourcils en regardant ses deux amis partir ensemble. Tous acquiescèrent et les regardèrent rentrer dans la salle pour en ressortir quelques secondes plus tard cette fois par la grande porte par laquelle ils étaient entré une heure plus tôt. Traverser cette foule accrochée au bras de Midorima était assez réconfortant, Emma devait le reconnaître. Ils atteignirent la porte et sortirent sous les regards indiscrets de quelques groupes d'amis. La petite brune respira à pleins poumons alors qu'ils étaient à présent seuls dans la rue silencieuse. On n'entendait plus que le jazz lounge étouffé par la porte. Midorima posa ses yeux sur Emma alors qu'elle regardait le ciel.

\- Emma, commença-t-il avec sérieux.

\- Je sais, répondit-elle en souriant.

Elle tendit le bras vers la lune et quelques secondes plus tard, le laissa retomber le long de son corps.

\- Il y a beaucoup de choses à dire.

\- Trouvons un endroit où aller, déclara Midorima en passant son bras autour de ses épaules.

Emma frémit en sentant ce contact réconfortant. En effet, le jeune homme semblait savoir ce qu'il faisait et la brune avait l'impression de pouvoir s'en remettre à lui. Pour être honnête, elle ne ressentait que rarement cela.

\- J'ai une idée, déclara finalement Emma.

* * *

Et voilà, j'espère que vous avez appréciez. Si c'est le cas, n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir et à suivre l'histoire. Bonne semaine, joyeux noël et à jeudi prochain !

\- Maude-chan


	17. Chapitre 17 : Tasses de thé et coupes

Salut les amis ! J'espère que vous avez passé un bon réveillon et un joyeux Noël ! Nous nous retrouvons cette semaine pour le chapitre 17 des Yeux du faucon, la suite du bal. Avant de vous laisser lire ce chapitre, j'aimerais vous prévenir en vous disant que le chapitre 18 ne sortira pas la semaine prochaine étant donné le fait que je suis débordée, mais je ferai tout mon possible pour que vous l'ayez sous peu, alors venez vérifier de temps en temps !

Sur ce, excellente lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 17 : Tasse de thé et  
** **coupes de champagne**

Emma poussa la porte de l'appartement dans lequel elle vivait avec Kagami depuis près de huit mois. À sa suite, Midorima. Leurs joues étaient rouges et froides à cause du vent cinglant qu'ils avaient dû affronter pour rentrer. La petite brune enleva ses chaussures dans l'entrée et alluma la lumière alors que le jeune homme restait sur le pas de la porte.

\- Un problème ? Demanda Emma en le regardant, sourcils froncés.

Midorima ne bougea pas, trop occupé à observer la pièce face à lui. Et aussi trop occupé à réfléchir. L'accompagner chez elle aussi tard n'était peut-être pas une très bonne idée. Certes il avait envie de parler avec Emma et à son goût, leur soirée n'avait pas duré assez longtemps mais… Il n'avait pas envie de lui attirer des ennuis. Et si Kagami s'apercevait de sa présence ? Et si quelqu'un l'apprenait ? Ils s'amuseraient sans doute à répandre des rumeurs stupides. Et Kagami lui ferait une tête au carré. Et dire que quelques minutes plus tôt en quittant le bal, il était si confiant ! Maintenant, il doutait un peu plus…

\- Tu veux partir ? Devina la brune avec un sourire.

Midorima la regarda enfin.

\- Non pas du tout, répondit-il avec précipitation.

\- Tu aurais dû me le dire plus tôt, je n'avais pas besoin que tu me raccompagnes, tu aurais simplement pu rentrer chez toi, fit Emma avec un ton de reproche.

Le visage de la brune était en apparence mi-souriant, mi-agacé, cependant, Midorima pouvait y lire ce que peu d'autres pouvaient : de la tristesse et un trop plein de nostalgie. Il se décida. Leur soirée n'était pas encore finie.

\- Non, je reste, affirma-t-il.

\- Si tu ne veux pas… Commença Emma.

Midorima enleva sa deuxième chaussure et referma la porte de l'appartement derrière lui.

\- Ce que tu peux être têtue, remarqua-t-il avec agacement en baissant les yeux sur la jeune fille. Je viens d'enlever mes chaussures, c'est une preuve suffisante que je reste.

La meneuse eut un petit rire. Au fond d'elle, elle était soulagée qu'il veuille bien rester à ses côtés encore un peu.

\- Super ! S'exclama-t-elle en s'élançant vers la cuisine, ses pieds enveloppés d'épaisses chaussettes glissant sur le parquet.

Avant de continuer plus loin, la jeune fille se retourna, les sourcils froncés.

\- Au fait, qu'a dit ta mère ? S'enquit-elle.

En repensant à la réponse de sa mère lorsqu'il l'avait prévenue qu'il resterait sûrement chez son amie, Midorima rougit.

\- Elle a dit qu'il n'y avait pas de problème, répondit-il vivement.

\- Tu es sûr ? S'enquit Emma en le scrutant attentivement.

\- Oui, c'est tout ce qu'elle a dit.

Emma sourit finalement.

\- Tes parents sont si compréhensifs ! S'exclama-t-elle. Je les aime beaucoup.

Alors qu'elle se dirigeait à nouveau vers la cuisine d'un pas guilleret, Midorima attrapa son téléphone et jeta un regard noir au dernier message que lui avait envoyé sa mère.

 _« D'accord Shin, pas de soucis pour nous, ton papa et moi nous comprenons, c'est à cet âge là que ça commence… enfin, tu vois ce que je veux dire ! »_

Il n'avait même pas pris la peine de lui répondre et à nouveau, ses joues rougirent et il sentit une bouffée de chaleur se répandre depuis son torse jusqu'à ses bras et son crâne. Il sursauta lorsqu'un bruit sourd et aigu retentit. Midorima releva rapidement la tête et vit qu'Emma était en train d'installer deux tasses sur un plateau. L'air perdu du jeune homme surprit quelque peu la brune et elle hésita avant de demander :

\- Tu… Tu veux du thé ?

Cette soirée ne cessait de devenir bizarre, et ce surtout à cause des réactions de Midorima qui semblait un peu nerveux.

\- Pardon ? Demanda-t-il, éparpillé, un air froid sur le visage.

La jeune fille toussota avant de reprendre.

\- Je te demandais si tu voulais du thé, fit-elle savoir.

\- Oh euh… Oui bien sûr.

\- C'est du thé à la mûre, précisa-t-elle un peu inutilement.

Midorima acquiesça sans rien ajouter et face à tant de gêne, Emma se retourna vivement vers la bouilloire qui commençait à siffler. L'arrière la regarda verser de l'eau fumante dans les deux tasses, une par une. Ses longs cheveux noirs cachaient un peu son visage pâle et pour le moins… gêné à l'instant même.

\- Et voilà, lança-t-elle en reposant la bouilloire. Allons-y.

Midorima acquiesça sans trop de conviction. « Aller où ? » pensa-t-il soudainement. Peu importe, il n'avait qu'à suivre son amie pour le savoir. Emma prit le plateau dans ses mains et mena la marche jusqu'à la table basse du salon. Les deux arrières s'y assirent tous les deux, chacun sur un coussin placé sur le parquet.

Alors qu'Emma s'apprêtait à sucrer les deux tasses, son téléphone émit un petit son. Elle reposa la boîte sur le plateau et tira son téléphone de sa poche sous le regard pensif de Midorima.

 _Taiga (4 nouveaux messages)_ , affichait l'écran. Emma soupira et ouvrit les quatre messages.

 _00:04 « T'es partie où avec l'autre ? »_

 _00:05 « (Midorima) »_

 _00: 23 « T'es pas rentrée chez nous avec lui hein ? »_

 _00: 47 « Bon tu vas répondre ? »_

« Ah Taiga… Tu t'inquiètes vraiment pour pas grand chose », pensa Emma en levant le regard vers le plateau de thé et Midorima paisiblement installé sur son coussin, consultant lui aussi son téléphone.

En effet, Emma ne l'avait pas entendu car trop concentrée à lire les messages de Kagami, mais le téléphone de Midorima avait lui aussi sonné.

 _Takao (3 nouveaux messages)_ , affichait l'écran du joueur.

 _00:07 « Vous êtes partis où avec Emma ? »_

 _00:47 « Tu es retourné chez toi et elle chez Kagami, non ? »_

 _00:47 « Je demande ça par simple curiosité, histoire d'être sûr que vous allez bien »_

Midorima fronça les sourcils, quelque peu agacé. « Histoire d'être sûr que nous ne sommes pas ensemble, tu veux dire », pensa-t-il.

 _« Tout va bien, merci de t'inquiéter pour nous. »_ , répondit Midorima à Takao.

 _« Tout va bien, il faut vraiment que tu te détendes ! »_ , répondit Emma à Kagami.

Finalement, ils relevèrent tous les deux leur visage l'un vers l'autre.

\- Bon ! Lança Emma après quelques secondes d'hésitation, se levant.

Midorima lui jeta un regard interrogateur.

\- Je vais me mettre en pyjama, déclara-t-elle en se dirigeant vers une porte.

Cette porte était située sur le côté du salon et il l'identifia donc comme celle de sa chambre. Midorima était assez curieux de savoir à quoi sa chambre ressemblait. Il évacua pourtant rapidement cette pensée en secouant la tête et en attrapant fermement sa tasse de thé.

La porte grinça à nouveau quelques secondes plus tard et Emma reparut. Lorsque le jeune homme leva instinctivement la tête vers elle, il la découvrit en pantalon fluide lui arrivant à mi-mollet, sous-pull et épaisse paire de chaussettes. Il perdit presque immédiatement sa contenance en la voyant ainsi vêtue cependant, ses chaussettes avec des petits koalas le détendirent quelque peu : qui aurait cru qu'Emma Morgan portait de telles chaussettes ?

\- On est tout de suite beaucoup mieux comme ça ! S'exclama-t-elle en souriant.

Et elle revint s'asseoir face à Midorima en attrapant sa propre tasse de thé. Il se contenta de ne pas répondre afin d'éviter de montrer sa gêne, tentant de se concentrer uniquement sur les koalas.

Emma porta la tasse de thé à ses lèvres et en avala une gorgée. Puis, elle reporta son regard sur Midorima et fronça les sourcils.

\- Tu devrais boire, ça va vite refroidir sinon, fit-elle remarquer.

Le jeune homme acquiesça vivement et en but un peu, du thé glissant le long de sa gorge, le réchauffant agréablement. Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, Emma se décida à prendre la parole.

\- Je suis désolée pour ce soir, Shintaro, déclara-t-elle.

\- Désolée ? Demanda celui-ci d'une voix monotone, remontant ses lunettes.

\- Oui au sujet de ce qu'il s'est passé, avec Tatsuya et la fin assez rapide de la soirée, répondit Emma avec embarras.

\- Elle n'est pas encore finie, fit remarquer Midorima.

Emma entrouvrit la bouche, un peu surprise, puis la referma, esquissant un petit sourire. Il n'avait pas tort.

\- C'est vrai, approuva-t-elle. Mais j'aurais quand même dû te parler de cette histoire avec Tatsuya.

\- Il n'est pas trop tard pour le faire.

Emma soupira. Une fois de plus il avait raison mais… Elle n'avait pas envie de parler de lui, c'était une soirée pour eux, pas pour cet idiot de Tatsuya…

\- Au moins dans les grandes lignes, ajouta Midorima face au scepticisme d'Emma.

\- Bon très bien, pour faire simple, nous sommes sortis ensemble quand nous avions douze ans, nous sommes restés ainsi plusieurs années et un peu avant mes quinze ans je lui ai annoncé que j'allais déménager pour retrouver ma famille à Paris. Ça ne lui a pas plu du tout et il m'a abandonné sans délai.

Inconsciemment, Emma recommença à fulminer y repensant.

\- Il n'en avait rien à faire de ce que moi je ressentais, marmonna-t-elle.

Le regard de Midorima était sérieux derrière ses lunettes alors qu'il scrutait le pâle visage de la brune.

\- C'est pour ça qu'après la disparition de mes parents et de ma soeur, je me suis sentie plus seule que jamais à tous les niveaux. Il ne me restait plus que Kagami.

Emma inspira et jeta un coup d'oeil à la fenêtre qui donnait sur la rue.

\- Mais aujourd'hui ça va mieux je crois, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire. J'ai toujours Kagami, j'ai l'équipe, j'ai Seirin, j'ai Shutoku et puis je t'ai toi.

Midorima sentit ses joues rougir en entendant la fin de l'énumération et remonta machinalement ses lunettes. Quelques secondes plus tard, le sourire d'Emma disparut.

\- Cependant, les gens finissent toujours par disparaître de notre vie, et ça, il n'y a rien qui puisse y changer quoi que ce soit, alors même si aujourd'hui je suis entourée de plus de gens que jamais auparavant, je sais que tout cela peut s'inverser, et alors je me sentirai plus seule que jamais auparavant, déclara-t-elle d'une voix plus sombre.

L'arrière de Shutoku aurait voulu dire quelque chose mais comment lui expliquer sans perdre contenance. Elle n'était plus seule et elle ne le serait plus jamais ! Oui, il aurait bien voulu avoir le courage de le lui promettre à voix haute… Lui qui était si froid, si… Dédaigneux. Evidemment, Midorima se rendait bien compte qu'il avait toujours eu tendance à aborder les autres avec hauteur et que cela pouvait être détestable. Il ne faisait jamais de compliment aux gens, ne reconnaissant leur valeur que dans son esprit et silencieusement. Il ne montrait jamais de sympathie pour les autres, alors pourquoi depuis qu'il connaissait Emma ne pouvait-il s'empêcher d'en éprouver ? C'était à la fois un sentiment agréable et incompréhensible. Pourtant, malgré le flot continu de pensées qui lui parvenait, l'arrière de Shutoku se contenta d'observer la capitaine avec un visage impassible.

—

La musique du bal était toujours aussi ennuyeuse et toujours aussi forte. « Quelle plaie » pensa Aomine.

\- Excuse-moi, Daiki Aomine ? Demanda une voix féminine en tapotant son épaule.

\- Ecoute, je suis pas venu là pour papoter, danser ou quoi que ce soit, je suis juste là pour le buffet, que les choses soient claires, marmonna Aomine en se retournant vers la fille derrière lui qui venait de prononcer son nom.

L'as de Tōō haussa les sourcils en la voyant. La jeune fille esquissa un pas en arrière, déçue.

\- Ok j'ai compris le message, bonne soirée et bon appétit alors, fit-elle en s'éloignant.

\- Attends ! Dit-il un peu plus fort pour qu'elle l'entende.

Elle se retourna et le fixa avec étonnement. De son côté, Aomine la regardait avec attention. Il savait qui elle était.

\- Bon alors quoi ? Demanda-t-elle avec agacement en levant les yeux au ciel. Je croyais que t'avais pas envie de me parler, décide-toi.

Aomine eut un petit rire. Elle était pas gênée celle-la !

\- Sympa les cheveux bleus, lança l'ailier fort.

Aoi haussa les sourcils, complètement prise au dépourvu.

\- Euh… Merci, répondit-elle sans trop savoir quoi en dire.

Elle revint sur ses pas pour se retrouver à nouveau à quelques pas de lui et le regarda avec détermination.

\- Je m'appelle Aoi Hino, je suis ailière dans l'équipe de Shutoku, déclara-t-elle.

\- Ouais, fit Aomine. Je sais qui t'es.

\- Quoi ? Demanda Aoi. Comment tu sais ça ?

\- J'étais présent à un match de Shutoku pendant les qualifs du Tournoi international, répondit-il. Les autres m'ont forcé à aller voir le match de l'équipe féminine de Tōō contre vous. Et du coup je t'ai vue jouer.

Aoi comprenait mieux. Le match de qualification contre Tōō avait été très loin d'être facile et les filles de Shutoku n'avait pu parvenir à un écart de plus de 30 points qu'au moyen d'immenses efforts.

\- Je vois, fit-elle en le regardant dans les yeux.

\- C'était pas glorieux, ajouta le jeune homme en s'étirant.

\- Hé je t'ai pas demandé ton avis ! S'exclama-t-elle en le regardant de toute sa hauteur.

Le jeune homme eut un petit rire.

\- Le jeu des filles de mon bahut n'était pas glorieux, précisa-t-il. Ton jeu à toi par contre, je dois reconnaître qu'il était plutôt intéressant.

Il haussa les épaules.

\- C'est peut-être pour ça que j'ai retenu ton nom, déclara-t-il d'un air nonchalant.

Il se pencha vers le buffet pour y attraper deux coupes remplie d'un liquide doré.

\- Tiens, fit-il en en tendant une à Aoi. C'est gratuit ici alors autant en profiter parce que ça coûte une blinde ce truc.

Elle l'attrapa en approuvant d'un signe de tête.

\- Sympa, merci, répondit-elle.

\- Maintenant tu me dois du champagne, ajouta Aomine.

\- T'es gonflé, toi ! S'exclama l'ailière.

Après avoir porté la coupe à ses lèvres, elle l'enleva et le regarda d'un air scandalisé.

\- C'est même pas du champagne, c'est du cidre ! Fit-elle en le vrillant du regard.

Aomine rit de bon coeur en la regardant s'offusquer de ses paroles alors que Kise, Kagami et Momoi approchaient d'eux.

—

\- Où est passée la capitaine ?! S'exclama Rina à l'adresse d'un petit groupe.

\- Comme si je le savais ! Répliqua Nozomi. Je te signale que je suis pas devin, Rina !

\- Cherchez des cheveux verts, lança Shiho qui dansait.

\- Chercher quoi ? Demanda le pivot remplaçant de Shutoku.

\- Elle est venue avec Midorima, si vous le trouvez, vous la trouvez, expliqua-t-elle.

Serina qui dansait avec elle acquiesça.

\- Pas faux, vu qu'il est super grand ça devrait être facile !

Toutes acquiescèrent d'un signe de tête et se tournèrent immédiatement dans toutes les directions, plissant les yeux avec attention. Elles fixèrent chacune un endroit pendant une trentaine de seconde… Puis la déception arriva.

\- Ton plan est nul Shiho ! S'exclama Nozomi.

\- C'est clair… Marmonna Rina.

\- J'y suis pour rien ! Gémit la petite blonde. Si vous n'êtes pas contentes c'est pareil !

\- Hé les filles, bouclez-la un peu et regardez ça, lança Serina en pointant une direction du doigt.

Toutes s'approchèrent sans faire de commentaire et plissèrent les yeux.

\- Mais c'est… Commença Nozomi.

\- Le coach de Tōō ! S'exclama Rina. Euh… Attends pourquoi tu nous montres ça ? On s'en fou complètement…

\- Mais non pas lui ! Juste derrière ! Insista Serina.

\- Hé mais t'as raison ! Approuva Nozomi. C'est Aoi qui parle avec Aomine !

Toutes les observèrent avec d'immenses sourires moqueurs.

\- A votre avis, qu'est-ce qu'ils sont en train de se dire ? Demanda Shiho avec curiosité.

\- Qu'ils ont la flemme d'être ici, suggéra Rina. Deux feignasses pareilles…

\- Ce n'est pas gentil ! Fit remarquer la petite blonde.

Nozomi qui les fixait tourna la tête vers ses amies.

\- N'empêche ils sont vraiment pareils tous les deux, remarqua-t-elle.

\- Et puis il ne semble pas lui dire de dégager de son chemin, c'est peut-être bon signe, ajouta Serina.

\- J'en suis presque émue, ajouta Rina.

\- Pour une fois qu'Aoi n'a pas l'air indifférent… Ajouta Nozomi.

Les autres approuvèrent.

\- Au fait, en parlant de ça, Serina, commença Rina. Avec Takao ?

\- Rien, répliqua celle-ci avec agacement. Il ne m'a pas proposé de l'accompagner alors je ne l'ai pas fait, c'est tout.

\- Peut-être que si tu l'avais fait, il aurait accepté, lança Nozomi.

\- Non je passe mon tour, si c'est pour entendre qu'il va demander à sainte Emma, ça n'en vaut pas la peine.

\- Il ne lui a pas demandé, pour ta gouverne, fit savoir Rina. Et ils ne se parlent presque plus tous les deux.

\- Oui mais toujours est-il que monsieur Oeil de faucon a piqué une petite crise de jalousie à Midorima quand il a appris qu'il y allait avec elle, rétorqua Serina avec agacement. Cela prouve bien qu'il ne s'en moque pas.

\- Euh en parlant de ça… Lança Shiho. On a toujours pas retrouvé la capitaine !

Le petit groupe des joueuses de Shutoku prit un instant pour réfléchir.

\- Je sais ! S'exclama Rina.

Toutes les autres se tournèrent vers elle avec attention.

\- On a qu'à chercher Midorima, Kagami ou Risa et ils sauront sûrement où elle est partie ! Expliqua-t-elle.

Ses coéquipières acquiescèrent.

\- C'est une excellente idée, approuva Shiho.

\- Ouais, c'est bien que ton cerveau te serve à quelque chose, ajouta Nozomi.

\- On va dire que je prends ça pour un compliment…

\- Bon allez, on s'bouge ! Coupa Nozomi.

Après quelques minutes de recherches intensives, elles tombèrent enfin sur leur vice-capitaine et Miyaji, même si elles avaient été incapables de retrouver Kagami ou Midorima.

\- Salut Risa, salut Miyaji-senpai, fit Rina, essoufflée.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il vous arrive ? S'enquit Risa en les regardant avec effarement.

\- On s'inquiète pour Emma, expliqua Shiho.

\- Oui, on ne l'a pas revue une seule fois de la soirée, approuva Rina. Tu ne saurais pas où elle est par hasard ?

Risa jeta un coup d'oeil vers Miyaji, l'air perdu.

\- Non, désolée les filles, répondit-elle en remontant ses lunettes. Je l'ai vue au tout début de la soirée et depuis, plus de trace d'elle.

\- Moi je l'ai vue qui marchait avec Seijuro Akashi de Rakuzan la dernière fois, mais… Je ne sais pas du tout où elle a bien pu aller depuis, ajouta Miyaji avec sérieux.

Le petit groupe prit un air déçu.

\- Mais peut-être que Kagami saura où elle est ? Suggéra Risa.

\- Oui mais on ne le trouve pas ! S'exclama Nozomi avec agacement.

\- Euh… Fit Risa, hésitante. Il est juste derrière.

Elles se retournèrent toutes pour se rendre compte que c'était bel et bien le cas. Kagami était quelques mètres derrière elles aux côtés de Kise, Aomine et Aoi.

\- Attends, ça fait a dix minutes qu'on le cherche, je peux te jurer qu'il était introuvable ! S'exclama Rina.

\- Alors peut-être que vous devriez vous aussi investir dans une paire de lunettes, déclara Risa en pointant les siennes du doigt.

\- Oh ça va, te moque pas, marmonna Nozomi.

Le groupe des quelques joueuses de Shutoku convergea alors vers Kagami, Aoi et les autres.

\- Salut Kagami, fit Nozomi en s'avançant la première. Et salut Aoi, ajouta-t-elle avec un petit sourire moqueur. Tu profites bien de la soirée ?

\- Tu veux pas la fermer un peu ? Répliqua sa coéquipière aux cheveux bleus.

Aomine fronça les sourcils avec un air amusé en l'entendant parler ainsi.

\- Ça va, détends toi, fit Nozomi avec humour.

\- Bon je peux savoir ce que vous me voulez ? Intervint l'ailier fort de Seirin qui appréhendait désormais la soirée avec agacement.

\- Où est passée Emma ? Demanda Shiho. On la cherche partout mais impossible de la trouver alors on s'inquiète.

Kagami se renfrogna un peu plus.

\- Tu m'étonnes que vous la trouviez pas. Elle est partie depuis presque deux heures, lança-t-il.

\- Quoi ?! S'exclamèrent les joueuses de Shutoku. Pour aller où ?!

\- J'en sais rien, marmonna Kagami. Toujours est-il qu'elle s'est fait la malle avec l'autre idiot de shooteur à trois points.

Les joueuses se tournèrent les unes vers les autres en se lançant des regards perdus.

\- Je m'inquièterais pas si j'étais vous. Tout va bien pour elle, c'est juste que ça m'emmerde, ajouta-t-il.

\- Ben ça alors… Fit Nozomi avec étonnement.

\- J'en savais rien, approuva Aoi.

\- C'est qui ça, Emma ? Demanda Aomine.

\- C'est notre amie et capitaine, répondit la fille aux cheveux bleus avec beaucoup de sérieux.

Aomine fronça les sourcils.

\- Le modèle réduit qui court dans tous les sens et tire du milieu de terrain ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Hé ! S'exclama Kagami avec agacement.

\- C'est pas gentil ! Approuva Shiho.

\- Celle-là même, lancèrent toutes les autres en acquiesçant.

\- Je me demande ce qu'ils sont en train de faire, déclara finalement Rina après réflexion.

—

Midorima avala une nouvelle gorgée de thé puis releva les yeux vers Emma qui riait encore à la blague qu'il venait de faire. L'atmosphère s'était grandement détendue depuis une trentaine de minutes maintenant.

\- Tu es très bon public, rem arqua l'arrière.

\- Non ta blague était vraiment drôle, affirma Emma qui riait encore.

\- Je t'assure que non, fit-il avec affliction et amusement.

\- Bon, si tu le dis…

Son visage redevint sérieux et elle prit un peu de thé, elle aussi.

\- Tu t'es encore améliorée, dernièrement, lança Midorima.

\- Tu trouves vraiment ? Demanda Emma avec étonnement.

\- Oui, ta défense se perfectionne de plus en plus.

\- C'est vraiment grâce à toi !

Midorima fit « non » de la tête.

\- C'est grâce à toi et à personne d'autre.

\- Dis ce que tu veux, lança la petite brune d'un air redoutable, mais je sais que sans toi je n'aurais pas ce niveau aujourd'hui.

Midorima remonta ses lunettes avec exaspération et amusement. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait être têtue.

\- Avant la défense était ma faiblesse à cause de ma taille mais grâce à nos entraînements et à ton aide, aujourd'hui je sens que la défense est devenue l'une de mes forces ! Alors ne te sous-estime pas Shintaro, insista-t-elle.

\- J'en suis le premier ravi, et j'ai hâte de voir ce que tu vas faire de ces nouvelles techniques pendant le tournoi international, répondit le jeune homme aux cheveux verts.

\- J'espère t'impressionner ! Affirma Emma avec un immense sourire.

Midorima se contenta d'esquisser quelque chose qui s'approchait d'un sourire. Puis, Emma enchaîna.

\- En parlant de ça, je me suis encore pas mal entrainée aujourd'hui, j'ai les membres en compote, fit-elle en baillant.

La meneuse se leva et alla allumer la chaîne stéréo derrière le canapé. Une musique douce au piano commença à jouer. Lorsqu'elle se rassit, elle rencontra le regard impassible de l'arrière et expliqua :

\- J'aime bien ce genre de musique, déclara-t-elle.

\- Je comprends, approuva-t-il.

\- Quoi qu'il en soit, reprit Emma, j'aimerais que tu te rendes compte à quel point tu m'as aidé cette année ! Je sais que es très doué pour aider les autres, Shintaro, même si tu ne t'en rends pas compte, tu tires les gens vers le haut.

Midorima qui la regardait sans rien dire haussa les épaules.

\- Je t'assure, reprit la jeune fille. Tu as beaucoup aidé Taiga même s'il ne l'admet pas.

\- Pas compliqué d'aider quelqu'un avec autant de lacunes, lança-t-il.

\- Ne dis pas ça, intervint-elle. Je sais que tu dis ça pour changer de sujet mais ça ne sert à rien de faire ça avec moi.

Elle bailla à nouveau, étirant ses bras. Puis, elle posa sa tête sur son épaule et avec les yeux à peine entrouverts, observa Midorima.

\- J'espère que cette soirée ne t'a pas semblé trop ratée, murmura-t-elle.

\- Elle ne l'était pas, répondit Midorima. J'ai trouvé tout ça très réussi.

Le jeune fille eut un petit rire.

\- Mais oui bien sûr, fit-elle avec ironie.

Midorima ne répondit pas un instant. Comment le lui expliquer…

\- Ce que je voulais, c'était passer du temps avec toi, Emma, et c'est chose faite, répondit-il en cessant de la regarder. De plus, je voulais que cette soirée ne soit qu'à nous deux et c'est ce qu'il s'est largement passé. Pas de Takao, ni d'Izuki, ni de Tatsuya.

Lorsqu'il trouva enfin le cran suffisant pour regarder la jolie capitaine, il se rendit compte qu'elle s'était endormie.

\- Vraiment ? Demanda-t-il avec agacement.

Ses cheveux tombaient sur ses joues et ses yeux étaient clos. Même si Midorima était agacé, il devait reconnaître qu'elle restait adorable ainsi.

\- Je suis pas babysitter, moi, marmonna-t-il.

Il savait où se trouvait la chambre d'Emma et elle avait, a priori, besoin de dormir. Quoi de plus normal que de l'amener à son lit ? Beaucoup de choses auraient été moins bizarres que cela en toute honnêteté. L'arrière aux cheveux verts se décida finalement. Il se leva et alla éteindre la stéréo, puis, il se dirigea vers Emma endormie. Il posa ses bras sous ses genoux et sous ses bras avec précaution et, rougissant à ce contact, il la souleva. Il la maintint contre son torse jusqu'à ce qu'il entre dans sa chambre, là, il la déposa dans le lit entre ses couverture. La belle ne se réveilla point et se blottit machinalement entre les couvertures.

Maintenant qu'il l'avait déposée, Midorima put se concentrer sur les alentours et remarqua que sa chambre était assez simple mais jolie. Un épais tapis blanc sur le sol, un bureau et un lit au cadre nacré, une armoire encastrée et du parquet au sol. Des murs aussi blanc que le tapis et une multitude de photos au-dessus de son bureau. Avec beaucoup de curiosité, Midorima s'approcha des photos d'un pas léger et souple.

Il y en avait peut-être une vingtaine. La moitié représentait des paysages, dont la plupart ne semblait pas familière à Midorima. L'autre moitié représentait des personnes. Sur l'une d'entre elles, ont voyait Emma, petite, avec trois autres personnes. Elle était adorable et si souriante. Il y avait une femme qui lui ressemblait beaucoup, un homme aux mêmes yeux verts qu'elle et une autre jeune fille aux cheveux blonds nattés. « Sa famille », pensa Midorima avec un pincement au coeur en repensant à leur histoire. Ils se tenaient tous les uns à côtés des autres et souriaient devant un gâteau d'anniversaire. Plusieurs photos de ce type là étaient sur son mur. Il y avait aussi une photo avec les filles de Shutoku : Serina, Aoi, Shiho, Haruna, Emi… Toutes y étaient et sur cette photo, Emma souriait encore. Il y en avait aussi une d'Emma entourée de plusieurs valises, Kagami à ses côtés au pied de l'immeuble. « Sans doute quand elle a emménagé ici, pensa-t-il.

Puis, Midorima en trouva une autre qui retint son intérêt. Il s'agissait encore d'une photo d'Emma et Kagami cependant, ils semblaient tous deux avoir 12 ans. De plus, la photo avait quelque chose de bizarre. Elle avait été découpée sur la droite et bien qu'une deuxième main était présente sur l'épaule d'Emma, on ne voyait personne d'autre. « Elle a dû découper ce crétin de Tatsuya », pensa-t-il à nouveau. Sur l'image, Emma semblait plus heureuse que jamais. C'était donc ainsi qu'elle était, avant tout cela.

Finalement, il restait une image qu'il n'avait pas regardée. Il s'agissait d'une photo d'elle est lui pendant un de leurs entraînements de shoot. Midorima rosit. Pourquoi cet honneur ? Il ne savait se l'expliquer, cependant, il se souvenait de cet entraînement.

 _Emma reprit la balle que Midorima venait de lancer. Elle trottina jusqu'au milieu de terrain pour la tirer à son tour et marquer._

 _\- Il faut qu'on commence à ranger, les autres vont bientôt arriver, lança-t-elle en s'approchant de Midorima._

 _\- Tu as raison._

 _Mais déjà derrière eux, des bruits de pas retentirent._

 _\- Toujours là, vous deux, fit Aoi avec amusement._

 _\- Vous êtes dingues, lança Rina, ça vous suffit pas les horaires normaux ?_

 _Elles approchèrent toutes deux des deux arrières qui se retournèrent._

 _\- Si ce n'est pas pour nous aider à ranger, vous pouvez la boucler aussi, fit Emma._

 _\- Ça va capitaine, faut pas le prendre mal, répondit Aoi. Dites, vous voulez pas que j'immortalise ce moment ?_

 _\- Pour quoi faire ? Demanda Rina qui ne comprenait pas._

 _\- Pour leur faire un souvenir, après tout ils passent leur temps à s'entraîner ensemble et je te parie qu'ils n'y ont jamais pensé._

 _\- Ça nous servirait à quoi ? Ajouta Emma qui ne comprenait pas non plus._

 _\- J'en sais rien, répliqua Aoi, c'est juste amusant ! Allez !_

 _Emma soupira et, balle en main, elle se posta aux côtés de Midorima._

 _\- Ça n'a aucun sens, fit l'arrière aux cheveux verts._

 _\- Allez, souriez, fit Aoi en pointant son téléphone vers eux._

 _Midorima, qui ne comprenait pas le but de tout cela, se contenta de froncer les sourcils, c'est aussi ce que fit Emma._

 _\- Vous avez vraiment une tête de con tous les deux, vous auriez pu faire un effort ! S'exclama Rina._

Ils étaient bien là sur cette photo, l'air agacés, tous les deux. Cependant, de façon inexplicable, voir cette photo de lui aux côtés d'Emma l'emplit d'une joie étrange. C'était le témoignage de toutes ces heures passées ensemble. Aoi avait eu raison. Il la remercierait peut-être un jour pour cela. De plus, Midorima ne pouvait s'expliquer pourquoi cette photo était si centrale. Ou alors, ce n'était que son imagination ? Elle était accrochée non loin de l'autre photo prise par Takao, Emma au milieu avec ses bras passés autour de leurs épaules et Midorima, agacé.

Cela lui fit prendre conscience qu'il ne faisait jamais d'efforts au niveau des expressions qu'ils prenaient sur les photos. La prochaine fois, avec elle, il faudrait au moins qu'il essaye d'arborer une expression neutre, voire souriante (un rictus plus qu'un sourire).

Toutes ces photos témoignaient de la vie d'Emma et Midorima avait comme le sentiment d'avoir découverts des morceaux secrets de sa vie. Il en savait maintenant plus et c'était là un sentiment satisfaisant puisqu'il avait toujours souhaité savoir ces choses sur elle.

Midorima se détourna du mur de photos pour s'approcher de la belle endormie (profondément). Il la scruta quelques secondes et ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une grande affection pour cette fille qu'il connaissait si bien, qui était si forte et qui était à présent vulnérable car endormie. Midorima s'apprêtait à partir, cependant, il ne put s'empêcher de caresser son front. Quelques secondes plus tard, il s'approcha de la porte et se tourna encore vers Emma.

\- Tu peux partir aussi loin que tu veux, moi, tu me trouveras toujours ici à ton retour, fit-il d'une voix froide.

Puis, il se retourna et quitta la pièce d'un pas souple.

* * *

Voilà tout pour cette semaine, j'espère que l'arc du bal vous aura plu ! Moi en tout cas j'ai adoré l'écrire. Le prochain chapitre (qui viendra, comme je le disais, avec un peu de retard) marquera le début du tournoi international avec au programme de la tension dans l'air. En effet, vous allez retrouver les anciennes coéquipières d'Emma et les derniers évènements ont troublé Takao qui n'est plus sûr de rien... J'espère que vous êtes prêts !

Passez de bonnes vacances et bonne année en avance ! Bisous

\- Maude-chan


	18. Chapitre 18 : Que le tournoi commence !

Bonsoir tout le monde ! Hé oui, vous ne rêvez pas, le chapitre 18 est enfin là ! Je sais, désolée, j'ai mis le temps pour l'écrire... Mais il est là et il est plutôt long, plein de contenu et d'évènements, de quoi satisfaire votre soif de fiction pour cette semaine ! J'espère de tout coeur réussir à écrire le 19 pour la semaine prochaine. Si vous en avez le temps, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez du tournant de l'histoire et ce que vous aimeriez voir venir ensuite ! Vos commentaires changent vraiment la donne pour moi. Merci de commenter, de favoriter, de suivre l'histoire, vous êtes formidables.

 **Remerciements :** Merci à toi Invité, je suis trop triste que tu n'aies pas laissé de nom alors que ton commentaire est aussi gentil et amusant ! En tout cas, je suis vraiment ravie que tu apprécies l'histoire et son rythme ! Je ferai tout pour maintenir ce niveau. Quant à Emma et Akashi, j'ai longuement hésité, puis je me suis dit que quelque chose viendrait peut-être plus tard, n'hésite pas à me dire ce que tu penses de la tournure des choses. En ce qui concerne Midorima, parfois il m'agace, mais au fond, j'ai toujours été certaine qu'il était plus intéressant que ça, de plus, j'ai un faible pour les arrières au basket alors je n'ai pas resisté haha. Je te souhaite une lecture, et j'espère que tu me donneras ton avis bientôt !

Sur ce, bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

 **Chapitre 18 : Que le tournoi commence !**

Le bilan du bal était assez partagé. Pour certains, il n'avait fait aucune différence, ç'avait simplement été un moment agréable, pour d'autres, cela avait créé des tentions manifestes, quant aux derniers, il avait créé de nouveaux liens, et ce n'était certainement pas Aoi qui allait s'en plaindre, Haruna non plus d'ailleurs.

Pour ce qui était des tentions, Kagami avait été assez désagréable avec Emma sur une certaine durée de temps, même s'il avait vite abandonné l'idée de rester fâché bien longtemps contre sa soeur d'adoption. Il pensait que cela ferait réagir Emma, cependant, elle ne voyait absolument pas ce qu'elle avait fait de mal et avait laissé Kagami jouer à son petit jeu tout seul, un peu exaspérée. D'autre part, Serina, l'ailière remplaçante de l'équipe féminine s'était disputée avec Takao. La plupart des gens, et lui y compris, n'avait guère compris pourquoi un tel déchirement, cependant, toutes celles au courant des sentiments de Serina pour le meneur n'avaient eu besoin d'aucune explication pour en deviner la raison.

Il était évident que Tatsuya, Izuki, Takao et Akashi avaient eux aussi eu certaines réserves quant à la soirée sur le chemin du retour, à cause du tournant inattendu du bal notamment, de l'histoire d'Emma et de Tatsuya, ainsi que de sa proximité avec Midorima.

Malgré tout cela, et contre toute attente, Takao et Midorima semblaient de nouveau parler et jouer ensemble comme avant. Cela en revanche, personne ne pouvait l'expliquer et même Miyaji n'avait pas eu envie de demander des explications aux intéressés. Enfin… Emma avait bien sa petite idée…

En ce qui les concernait, elle et Midorima, il n'y avait pas grand chose à dire : une semaine s'était passée depuis l'altercation avec Tatsuya, la rencontre avec Akashi et le thé qu'elle avait prit avec l'arrière de Shutoku le soir du bal. Les deux n'avaient pas reparlé de ce moment d'ailleurs, Emma, trop gênée d'en discuter avec lui, Midorima, auquel elle se sentait si attachée mais qui était à la fois tellement loin d'elle de par sa supériorité au basket. Et même si elle aimait beaucoup Midorima et le temps passé avec lui, elle ne faisait clairement pas le poids. Alors, à son réveil, une fois qu'elle avait compris qu'il l'avait portée jusqu'à son lit, elle s'était contentée de lui envoyer un message mesuré.

 _Emma : Merci pour tout, j'espère que tu as passé une bonne soirée._

 _Midorima : De rien. J'espère que c'est aussi ton cas_.

« Un peu froid » avait pensé la capitaine en roulant dans sa couette pour se réchauffer. « Mais après tout, ce n'était qu'une soirée, je n'attendais rien de particulier non plus ». Elle avait à peine été déçue, puis s'était souvenue d'à quel point Midorima était devant elle et qu'elle n'arriverait peut-être jamais à l'égaler. Après tout, elle lisait des magazines qui parlaient de lui avant même de devenir capitaine au lycée.

—

\- Maintenant, distribue le jeu vers Midorima, ordonna le coach à Takao.

Le meneur s'exécuta. Midorima récupéra la balle et tira dans la seconde.

\- Voilà ! On retrouve une bonne synergie ! Approuva le coach de Shutoku. C'était beaucoup mieux.

\- Je suis d'accord avec vous, ajouta Otsubo en regardant le meneur et l'arrière. En plus, ça nous fait une nouvelle stratégie que personne n'a jamais vu !

\- Bon, vous pouvez retourner aux vestiaires, déclara le coach. On se revoit ce soir pour la cérémonie d'ouverture du tournoi international, je compte beaucoup sur votre présence et je suis sûr que les filles aussi.

\- Comptez là-dessus ! S'exclama Miyaji, l'image de ses coéquipières souriantes en tête, notamment celle de Risa.

Les autres acquiescèrent, puis se dirigèrent vers les vestiaires. Alors que les autres parlaient joyeusement, Takao et Kimura imaginant la cérémonie en avance, Midorima était totalement perdu dans ses pensées. Il aurait aimé continuer de s'entraîner pour se vider la tête. Le problème était que, toute la journée, Emma était restée auprès de ses coéquipières pour planifier la rencontre avec les autres équipes le soir-même et il ne lui avait pas parlé depuis leur entrée dans le bâtiment et à vrai dire, la façon dont ils s'étaient quittés l'inquiétait un peu. Qu'en avait-elle déduit ?

 _\- Bonjour Shintaro ! S'exclama Emma._

 _\- Bonjour, répondit-il avec étonnement, se rendant compte qu'elle était arrivé à côté de lui._

 _\- Ça ne t'embête pas qu'on aille jusqu'à la salle ensemble ?_

 _\- Non, pas du tout._

 _Il remarqua qu'elle avait l'air joyeux. Alors qu'ils montaient les escaliers, elle tordait ses doigts._

 _\- Tu veux me parler de quelque chose ? Demanda-t-il._

 _Comme toujours, tous les étudiants les regardaient passer avec curiosité._

 _\- Pas vraiment, en fait je suis juste survoltée, lui dit-elle en souriant. Et puis, j'appréhende un peu le moment où je vais toutes les revoir._

 _Ils atteignirent bientôt leur salle de classe._

 _\- Ça va bien se passer, j'en suis sûr, lui dit-il en esquissant un genre de sourire un peu froid._

 _Emma n'eut pas le temps de répondre car Serina les intercepta pour requisitioner Midorima._

 _\- Il faut que je te parle, de toute urgence, dit-elle en l'entraînant par le bras._

 _La capitaine se stoppa net au milieu du couloir et regardant Midorima disparaître derrière un autre couloir, guidé par l'ailière remplaçante. Il prit le temps d'adresser un air incertain à Emma._

 _\- Alors ça, c'est bizarre, fit la meneuse en fronçant les sourcils._

 _Puis, elle passa son chemin pour se rendre dans leur salle de classe. C'était la dernière fois de la journée que Midorima avait parlé à Emma, n'ayant le droit de voir que son dos pendant les cours._

Il fut le premier à sortir des vestiaires, salué chaleureusement par Takao. Il arpenta le couloir du gymnase. Il y avait tant de choses dont il voulait parler à Emma. Des explications à lui donner pour sa disparition de ce matin et des explications à demander, notamment concernant Akashi. Il se posait des questions et le mieux à faire, était encore de les poser directement à l'intéressée. Dans l'un des vestiaires à côté desquels Midorima passait, il y avait encore du bruit alors qu'ils étaient censés être déserts à cette heure. Midorima regarda rapidement à l'intérieur et vit qu'Emma lui tournait le dos, rangeant ses affaires dans son sac. Elle chantonnait doucement.

Il l'écouta un instant, stoïque, l'air insensible devant elle, alors qu'en réalité, il réfléchissait à toute allure. Il écouta la capitaine aux yeux de faucon chanter encore un peu, hésitant. Pourquoi ne pas entrer ?

Non, c'était une mauvaise idée, elle aurait sans doute préféré voir n'importe qui d'autre à cet instant, pas lui, toujours aussi froid. Finalement, Midorima prit de sa poche un objet qu'il avait obtenu le matin même et qu'il souhaitait lui remettre. Il serra fermement l'objet le déposa devant la porte avant qu'Emma le voie, puis, il s'éloigna d'un pas souple et déterminé. Une fille comme elle, aussi lumineuse et chaleureuse n'avait sûrement pas de temps pour un être aussi morose et négatif que lui. Alors, il ne resterait pas dans ses pattes, mais il lui apporterait quand même son aide à sa façon à lui, distante et morose.

—

La journée d'Emma n'avait consisté qu'en une suite d'inquiétudes occupant son esprit. En fait, il y en avait surtout deux. D'abord, la disparition de Midorima le matin même et le fait qu'elle n'ait aucune explication à ce sujet. Ensuite, il y avait le fait qu'elle allait revoir ses anciennes coéquipières françaises. Quel stress. Quelle vision d'horreur. Alors qu'elle ne parvenait pas à s'arrêter de paniquer en finissant de ranger ses affaires à la fin d'un entraînement, elle se mit à chantonner une musique qu'elle aimait beaucoup. Elle n'entendit pas que quelqu'un entrouvrait la porte de son vestiaire pour vérifier s'il y avait quelqu'un. Elle ne vit pas non plus cette personne déposer un petit objet contre le mur, puis repartir.

Soudain, le téléphone d'Emma sonna une fois. Un message. Elle l'attrapa lentement et le mit sous ses yeux. Elle ouvrit grand les yeux. La capitaine ne s'était manifestement pas préparée à recevoir un message de cette personne.

—

Le soir était enfin arrivé, il devait être vingt heures dans le gymnase du lycée Shutoku. Des tables avaient été dressées et on avait posé des verres d'eau dessus, ainsi que des badges pour les visiteurs. La salle était en pleine effervescence et toutes les équipes étaient entrées. Les coaches et directeurs se saluaient pompeusement dans un mélange d'anglais et de leur propre langue assez maladroit et les filles de chaque équipe demeuraient timides, ne restant qu'avec leurs coéquipières. Les filles de Shutoku, elles, étaient entourées des garçons de l'équipe masculine. Eux non plus ne souhaitaient guère se mélanger aux autres élèves qu'ils ne connaissaient pas. Ils n'étaient venus que pour soutenir leurs coéquipières et parce que c'était la tradition.

Les filles de Shutoku discutaient vivement entre elles avec excitation.

\- On y est bientôt, fit Rina.

\- J'ai du mal à y croire, approuva Serina, observant les autres équipes.

\- Et pourtant c'est bien vrai ! Ajouta Shiho qui trépignait.

\- Ça va le faire, les rassura Haruna.

\- Tu m'étonnes que ça va le faire ! S'exclama Aoi avec détermination. Rien ni personne ne peut nous arrêter maintenant.

Quelques garçons se mêlèrent à leur discussion.

\- C'est la bonne mentalité, approuva Takao.

\- J'ai hâte que le tournoi commence, déclara Otsubo.

\- Ouais ! Lança Kimura. J'ai vraiment envie de voir ce que tout le monde réserve.

\- Ça promet en tout cas, intervint Miyaji en posant une main sur l'épaule de Risa qui acquiesça calmement, les joues rouges.

Le tumulte qui commençait à monter du côté de Shutoku se répandit dans le gymnase et, petit à petit, il encouragea les autres équipes à se détendre un peu. Ils parlaient désormais presque tous mais Emma, elle, ne disaient rien, se contentant de serrer quelque chose dans sa main. Midorima, Aoi et Takao lui jetèrent un coup d'oeil. Son visage était différent de d'habitude. Il n'évoquait pas son habituelle détermination mais… Elle avait tout de même l'air prêt. Cette fois-ci, c'était juste un peu différent étant donné que son visage laissait aussi paraître de la nervosité. « Elle attend ce moment depuis si longtemps, les revoir a dû être un choc », pensa l'ailière aux cheveux bleus avec sérieux. « Tu ne dois pas penser à elles, mais uniquement à ta victoire », pensa à son tour Midorima.

En effet, non loin d'eux dans le gymnase se tenait l'équipe de basket française et donc, Olivia et les anciennes coéquipières d'Emma, ainsi que Michèle, leur coach. La capitaine ne s'était pas préparée mentalement et se sentait encore bouleversée. Une pluie de souvenirs s'abattit violemment sur elle. La douleur qu'elle avait éprouvé avait été si forte suite à son renvoi de l'équipe que rien que le fait de revoir ses anciennes coéquipières la ravivait.

Au moment même où un flash d'images passait dans son esprit, Emma entendit une voix lointaine.

\- Emma.

Quelqu'un l'appelait à répétition. C'était Aoi, elle en était sûre. Cependant, elle ne trouva aucun moyen de lui répondre, comme perdue dans la marée. La capitaine avait les yeux portés sur la foule de visages qu'elle connaissait. Ses anciennes coéquipières françaises. Son sang se glaça lorsqu'elle rencontra les yeux noirs et impitoyables d'Olivia. Son ancienne vice-capitaine. Cette dernière sembla surprise pendant un instant infiniment court, puis son visage sembla de nouveau aussi froid que du marbre dans lequel aurait été taillé un sourire mesquin. Olivia adressa un petit air satisfait à Emma qui sentit son coeur bondir dans sa poitrine. Elle serra les poings. La petite capitaine avait comme une soudaine envie de se jeter sur elle et de lui coller son poing dans son sourire. Alors que ses ongles s'enfonçaient avec force dans sa paume…

Une main ferme se posa sur son épaule. Emma revint brusquement à elle, le visage brûlant. Elle jeta un regard sur sa gauche. Midorima la regardait avec un visage froid et sérieux, sa main toujours posée sur son épaule.

\- Tu es drôlement ailleurs, ça fait plusieurs fois déjà que Aoi t'appelle, déclara-t-il en ôtant sa main.

Midorima l'observait minutieusement. Il savait très bien à quel point elle pouvait être en colère. Tous les coéquipiers de Midorima le regardaient avec étonnement. Sa réaction avait été si spontanée avec elle. Comme s'il avait agi sans même avoir à penser. Takao cessa de sourire. Shintaro était vraiment à un tout autre type d'amitié avec Emma.

Emma acquiesça, les joues rouges, et se tourna vers Aoi, l'air désolé.

\- Ça fait rien, répondit Aoi en souriant. Détends-toi un peu, tout va bien.

\- Oui, essayons de nous amuser, approuva Haruna en serrant son poing avec détermination.

Emma sourit en entendant cela. Elle aurait eu du mal à penser que l'ailière aux cheveux blancs dirait un jour ça. La voir si positive était déjà, en quelque sorte, une victoire.

\- S'il vous plaît ? Demanda une voix incertaine dans un micro.

Tous les joueurs de Shutoku se retournèrent vers la scène en tressaillant, tant l'accent de leur coach avait été de mauvaise qualité. L'assemblée de manière générale toussota et se permit un ricanement par-ci par-là.

\- Oh non… Murmura Shiho.

\- Le coach s'y remet, commenta Risa.

\- Mais comment il fait ? S'enquit Takao.

\- On dirait qu'il est encore moins bon que la dernière fois que je l'ai entendu parler anglais, approuva Miyaji.

Leur coach, qui les avait entendus, se tourna vers eux et murmura en japonais :

\- Si je vous entends encore faire un commentaire, l'entrainement sera si dur que vous allez tous quitter le club pour vous inscrire dans l'équipe de volleyball, c'est clair ?

L'assemblée les observait, perdue. Tous les joueurs japonais, eux, avaient bien compris et déglutirent avec difficulté.

\- Parfaitement compris !

\- Bien. Je vous souhaite tout d'abord la bienvenue à toutes et à tous ici, à Tōkyō pour une nouvelle édition de notre habituel tournoi international auquel Shutoku participe cette année pour représenter le Japon. C'est un honneur pour nous de vous accueillir ici.

Tous applaudirent avec mesure. N'attendant plus que l'annonce du début des hostilités. Toutes les joueuses lançaient des regards curieux et sévères aux autres équipes.

\- A la fin de cette cérémonie d'ouverture, avant votre départ, vous recevrez une lettre vous expliquant l'organisation des différentes poules d'équipes, et surtout, qui sera votre premier adversaire.

A la fin de son discours, les équipes se dispersèrent un peu et un brouhaha monta dans le gymnase, se réfractant sur le plafond et redescendant sur la foule, l'enveloppant d'un fort bruit ambiant. Ainsi, les équipes ne se mélangèrent guère et seules quelques personnes conversèrent vers les buffets. Les coaches furent les seuls à se rencontrer, souriants.

\- Bon, lança Aoi. Moi je vais me chercher de quoi manger, c'est qu'on s'ennuie un peu.

\- Pour une fois, t'as raison, approuva Nozomi, la rousse.

\- « Pour une fois », grommela Aoi.

\- Moi aussi je viens, je crève la dalle, approuva Haruna.

\- Et moi aussi je viens, mais c'est pour vous surveiller surtout, je vous connais, fit Rina, la pivot remplaçante avec agacement.

Elles commencèrent à s'éloigner alors que toutes les filles de l'équipe de Shutoku restaient sur place, les garçons à côté d'elles.

\- Bon, ben moi aussi je vais aller voir ce que vaut leur nourriture, j'ai super faim, ajouta Kimura.

\- Maintenant que tu le dis, approuva Otsubo en passant une main sur son ventre gargouillant.

\- Allez, on y va, lança Miyaji en suivant ses deux coéquipiers vers les tables du buffet.

Shiho s'étira puis ajusta ses barrettes dans ses courts cheveux blonds.

\- Ça n'a pas vraiment servi à grand chose en fait qu'on vienne ici, remarqua-t-elle.

\- Pas faux, approuva Serina.

\- Faites pas les blasées ! S'exclama Takao. Vous vous êtes qualifiées pour le tournoi c'est déjà génial et maintenant les vrais matches vont commencer.

Serina souffla.

\- Tu réfléchis vraiment jamais, Takao.

\- Ouais, ce que tu dis est plutôt vrai mais… On est tellement prêtes que les blablas ça ne nous intéresse plus, déclara Risa en remontant ses lunettes.

\- Maintenant, on veut juste les affronter, ajouta Emma.

Toutes acquiescèrent. Midorima ne disait plus rien et se contentait d'observer Emma avec sérieux. Arborant toujours cet air froid. Elle avait l'air un peu moins dispersé maintenant, dans un sens, c'était mieux. Il préférait qu'elle ne soit pas trop mélancolique ou enragée, il devinait comment cela pouvait la f aire souffrir. Soudain, leurs regards verts se croisèrent.

Il avait cherché celui d'Emma toute la soirée, mais maintenant qu'elle le regardait, il se sentait gêné. Midorima détourna vite les yeux.

-Takao, tu viens avec moi, déclara-t-il.

\- Où ça ? S'enquit le brun aux yeux de faucon, étonné.

\- Au buffet.

Puis, sous les regards perdus de la totalité des filles de Shutoku, ils s'éloignèrent. Emma ne regarda que le dos de Midorima, aussi égarée que les autres. Pourquoi avait-il détourné les yeux ainsi ? Et pourquoi cette fuite ? Et évidemment, la question qui lui trottait dans la tête depuis plusieurs heures : pourquoi ne pas lui avoir remis son cadeau en main propre ?

\- Tout le monde est super bizarre ce soir, remarqua Shiho.

\- C'est tout à fait ce que j'étais en train de me dire, approuva Risa en regardant Takao et Midorima.

\- Et puis, pour quelle raison sont-ils de nouveau amis ? Demanda Serina, secrètement à l'adresse d'Emma.

La capitaine se contenta de soupirer.

\- J'aimerais bien le savoir, moi aussi, répondit Emma. Peut-être se sont-ils expliqués ou ils ont passé un genre d'accord, j'en sais vraiment rien.

« Un accord », pensèrent Risa et Serina. Elles n'eurent cependant pas le loisir d'y réfléchir plus longtemps car derrière elles, de nombreux bruits de pas s'approchaient. Lorsqu'une voix retentit tout près d'elles, toutes les joueuses de Shutoku qui n'était pas parties se ravitailler en petits fours se retournèrent brusquement.

\- Tiens, mais regardez qui voilà, lança une voix froide et jubilante.

Environ 1 mètre 70, les cheveux marrons, les yeux presque noirs, la peau assez pâle… Le coeur d'Emma fit un nouveau bond dans sa poitrine. Olivia Barthélémy. La joueuse française s'approcha lentement d'Emma avec un immense sourire, ignorant royalement toutes les coéquipières de la capitaine. Leurs regards noir et vert s'opposèrent un instant, beaucoup d'amusement dans le premier, un torrent de ressentiments dans le deuxième. Olivia brisa ce regard quelques secondes plus tard pour jeter un oeil à la jambe gauche d'Emma.

\- Alors Morgan, susurra-t-elle, l'air faussement inquiétée. Ça va mieux, ta cheville ?

Emma resserra de nouveau les doigts sur l'objet dans sa main de toutes ses forces, quitte à ce que l'objet et ses ongles blessent sa paume. Tant pis, il fallait qu'elle se calme à tout prix. Sa patience fut plus malmenée encore lorsque quelques unes de ses anciennes coéquipières gloussèrent. Mêmes si certaines semblaient dépitées et un peu désolées, ce n'était pas le cas de toutes. Emma leva les yeux vers Célia, sont ancienne coéquipière ailière qui ne la regardait pas directement.

Olivia s'approcha encore d'Emma et la regarda de haut.

\- Eh bien, on dirait que tu n'as toujours pas grandi, remarqua-t-elle avec un petit rire.

\- Très observatrice, comme toujours, répliqua Emma avec calme. J'imagine qu'il t'a fallu quelques minutes pour remarquer ça.

Les joueuses de Shutoku se retinrent de rire, sous tension à cause de l'atmosphère oppressante de leur conversation. Olivia soupira, agacée, puis se tourna vers les autres joueuses de Shutoku, les jaugeant avec attention. La brune aux yeux marrons s'approcha de Risa qui la regardait avec sérieux derrière ses lunettes.

\- Bon, bon, bon, murmura Olivia. Dis-moi, Morgan… Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette équipe de naine ? Qui va jouer pivot, elle ? Demanda-t-elle en montrant Risa du doigt.

Emma serra à nouveau les poings et grogna. Shiho, Serina et Emi eurent elles aussi du mal à contenir leur colère. Pour qui elle se prenait ? Risa, elle, demeura parfaitement calme et digne, jaugeant Olivia comme si elle n'avait pas parlé du tout.

Plus loin, près du buffet, les joueurs de l'équipe masculine avaient finalement remarqué que quelque chose se passait. Miyaji fit un pas vers elles, apparemment en colère. Midorima le retint par le bras.

\- Ne fais pas ça.  
\- Et depuis quand on laisse des gens ridiculiser nos coéquipières ? Demanda le vice-capitaine blond avec colère.  
\- Miyaji a raison, approuva Takao.  
\- C'est de l'honneur de nos amies et de notre lycée qu'on parle, ajouta le blond.  
\- Elles savent répondre elles-même, répondit sagement Otsubo.

Midorima approuva d'un signe de tête en observant Emma. Miyaji, lui, se calma. L'arrière aux cheveux verts s'était perdu dans la contemplation de sa coéquipière. « Même quand elle est folle de rage, elle reste si lumineuse », pensa-t-il.

\- Mais c'est quand même rageant, intervint Kimura en serrant les poings.

\- Peu importe, elles ont toujours su se défendre sans nous, répliqua Otsubo, et peut-être qu'elles se défendent même mieux que nous.

\- Mais… Reprit Takao. Il manque la moitié de leur équipe ! Serina est déboussolée.

\- Et on dirait qu'Emma va lui coller son poing dans la figure, approuva Miyaji. Ça va exploser à un moment ou à un autre.

Otsubo ne trouva rien à répondre. Et il était vrai qu'en cet instant, de tout son corps, Emma avait envie de mettre Olivia en pièce, de la faire souffrir autant qu'elle l'avait fait souffrir. Mais… Ce n'était pas la solution. Et elles avaient fait trop d'efforts pour que tout s'achève ainsi.

\- Non, répliqua Midorima.

Tous les autres se tournèrent vers lui, étonnés.

\- Non ? Répéta Takao.

\- Elle se maîtrise parfaitement, ajouta l'arrière aux cheveux verts qui observait encore la petite capitaine.

A ce moment, quatre silhouettes, toutes hautes, dont plusieurs dépassant Takao, Kimura et Miyaji, les écartèrent.

\- Arrêtez de gigoter et de geindre comme ça, fit Nozomi en passant.

\- Ouais, détendez-vous un peu les gars, ajouta Aoi en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- On est là pour s'amuser après tout, approuva Rina d'un sourire resplendissant.

\- De toute façon, on vient en renfort, conclut Haruna avec détermination.

Les quatre plus grandes joueuses de l'équipe féminine s'avancèrent jusqu'au petit groupe de japonaises et de françaises d'un pas franc et déterminé. Lorsque les françaises les virent arriver, elles durent lever les yeux pour les regarder.

\- Un problème ? Demanda Haruna, de loin la plus grande.

Olivia se retourna promptement pour faire face aux nouvelles venues. Elle leva les yeux et son visage se décomposa.

\- Ouais, ajouta Aoi, elle aussi grande. On s'absente dix minutes et on revient pour nous rendre compte que des vermines ont investi les lieux.

\- Joliment dit, murmura Rina, suivi d'un coup de coude dans les côtes d'Aoi pour la féliciter.

\- Je sais, merci.

Emma et toutes ses coéquipières sourirent. Pile à temps. Les garçons, eux, ne purent s'empêcher de rire après cette intervention rondement menée. Du côté des françaises, tous les rires avaient cessé. Elles venaient de comprendre que l'équipe comportait quatre joueuses de plus d'1m75, dont trois dépassant le mètre 80, alors même que la plus grande joueuse de leur équipe atteignait difficilement le mètre 78 et que la deuxième était Célia faisant 1m75.

\- Maintenant, commença Takao, c'était super drôle mais on dirait que c'est la française qui a envie d'en coller une à Emma.

Et Takao ne se trompait pas. Olivia mourrait d'envie de s'acharner contre Emma. Ses yeux lançaient des regards meurtriers horrifiant. Comment, après qu'elle l'aie détruite, avait-elle pu se relever ?

\- Moi, j'aimerais bien que ce soit l'une de nos coéquipières qui lui en colle une, commenta Kimura en remontant ses manches.

\- Aucune d'entre elles ne le ferait, ajouta Takao en regardant surtout Emma et Serina.

Ce fut à Midorima de regarder Takao. Décidément, il connaissait encore Emma et était toujours capable de la cerner, malgré tout. Midorima ne répondit rien.

\- Bonsoir les garçons, lança leur coach en arrivant. A quoi êtes-vous occupés ?

\- Salut coach, répondit Miyaji. On regarde les filles faire connaissance avec les ancienne coéquipières de la capitaine.

\- Voilà qui promet, remarqua le coach.

\- C'est clair, approuva Takao.

\- Mais… Nos filles vont les écraser, dommage pour elle, déclara Miyaji avec un sourire.

Aoi mit ses mains sur les hanches, défiant, comme toutes les autres joueuses de Shutoku, les françaises du regard. Le pivot aux cheveux courts et blancs avait elle aussi un regard transperçant, le même que Risa, Emi, Serina ou encore Shiho. Emma s'approcha d'Olivia et la fixa dans les yeux intensément.

\- J'espère que tu t'es bien amusée et que tu as bien ri jusque là, Olivia, parce que Shutoku va te faire passer l'envie de rire, déclara la capitaine aux yeux de faucon.

Les joueuses de Shutoku approuvèrent.

\- Tu parles bien, Morgan, mais sur un terrain, ça ne vaut rien, rétorqua Olivia.

\- S'il ne s'agissait que de ma façon de parler, tu n'aurais pas à t'en faire, reprit Emma. Cependant, toi et les autres savez très bien que vous avez d'autres raisons d'être inquiètes.

Olivia sembla plus agacée encore.

\- Au contraire Morgan, je ne crois pas du tout.

\- C'est donc que tu as oublié que j'étais ta capitaine et la meneuse titulaire, alors, déclara Emma.

Olivia sembla paniquée.

\- Ça ne veut rien dire. Aujourd'hui je suis tout ça pour notre équipe, rétorqua la capitaine française.

\- Mais nous savons très bien que c'est un poste que tu ne méritais pas, répondit la capitaine de Shutoku.

Un instant, Emma et Olivia se turent et toutes leurs coéquipières se jaugèrent. Risa les observaient une à une avec minutie jusqu'à ce qu'elle croise un regard différent des autres. Un regard reflétant la culpabilité et la bonté. C'étaient les yeux marrons d'une jeune fille blonde de l'équipe française. La dénommée Célia. Risa l'observa quelques secondes avec étonnement. Pourquoi avait-elle l'air si différente ?

\- Tu mens, reprit Olivia.

\- Oh, je mens ? Alors pourquoi j'ai l'impression que tu me demandes la permission à chaque fois que tu me dis que tu es la nouvelle capitaine ? S'enquit Emma avec agacement.

\- C'est faux, la coupa Olivia. Tu n'as simplement jamais accepté que je te remplace, voilà tout.

Emma explosa de rire, évacuant un peu de sa rage.

\- Ecoute-moi bien, Olivia, je ne perdrai pas face à toi.

\- Et c'est pareil pour moi, rétorqua cette dernière.

\- Très bien, dit Emma. Alors essaye de ne pas te faire éliminer au premier match, d'accord ?

\- Compte là dessus, Morgan.

Les meneuses se jetèrent un dernier regard, puis les françaises quittèrent leur groupe, un peu moins confiante qu'au début. Emma fit tout de même un pas vers le groupe qui partait.

\- Hé, Célia ! Appela-t-elle.

La joueuse blonde se retourna, le coeur battant.

\- Oui ? Demanda-t-elle incertaine.

\- C'est toujours un plaisir de te revoir, déclara Emma avec sincérité.

Célia avait envie de sourire mais elle n'y parvint pas. La culpabilité gravée sur son visage.

\- Pour moi aussi, je t'assure, répondit simplement la blonde.

\- Bonne chance pour le tournoi, ajouta Emma en souriant.

\- « Pas besoin de chance quand on a du talent », pas vrai ? Déclara Célia.

\- Exact, fit Emma en riant. Tu t'en souviens bien.

\- Toujours. Bon… A bientôt.

Puis, l'ailière française quitta elle aussi le gymnase d'un pas léger et gracieux, même s'il était lourd de regrets.

\- Qui c'était ? Demanda Aoi en se postant aux côtés d'Emma.

\- L'ancien as de mon équipe. Mon binôme, Célia, expliqua la brune. Nous étions très proches avant que je ne sois renvoyée de l'équipe. Elle… Elle s'en veut beaucoup, elle pense que c'est de sa faute si elle n'a pas réussi à les faire changer d'avis. Et elle n'aime pas beaucoup Olivia.

\- Qui aime Olivia ? Fit Rina avec ironie.

\- Oh… Reprit Emma. Tu serais étonnée de savoir que nombreux sont ceux qui l'apprécient, même hors de l'équipe.

\- Eh bien tant pis, on s'en fout, on va quand même les battre ! S'exclama Haruna.

\- Ouais ! Répliquèrent les autres avec entrain.

Les garçons les regardaient encore.

\- Je vois pas pourquoi on s'inquiétait en fait, conclut Miyaji.

\- Oui, elles se sont super bien débrouillées, ajouta Kimura.

\- Evidemment, répondit Midorima en remontant ses lunettes de son majeur.

—

La cérémonie d'ouverture était enfin finie et le coach de Shutoku attendait à la grille de l'école pour saluer tous les coaches, directeurs et leurs élèves un à un dans son immense politesse. Il se mettait beaucoup trop la pression.

Tous les joueurs et joueuses de Shutoku étaient déjà sortis du gymnase et étaient allés monter dans la voiture de leurs parents ou attraper un train. Midorima, qui enfilait son manteau, venait tout juste de voir la dernière personne présente dans le gymnase à part lui partir. C'était Emma. Elle avait ajusté son manteau noir qui lui arrivait à mi-cuisses, puis s'était engouffrée par la porte principale. L'arrière aux cheveux verts décida de cesser de penser à elle pour ce soir. Il la reverrait lundi, c'était sans doute suffisant.

« Ça devrait être suffisant mais… » pensa-t-il.

Il y avait des choses dont Midorima voulait lui parler. Pouvait-il attendre jusqu'à lundi ? Pas sûr. Tant de non-dits commençaient à s'accumuler entre eux. Il y avait d'abord ce qui s'était passé entre Emma et Akashi, la photo d'elle et de Midorima au centre de son mur, la discussion qu'il avait eue avec Serina ce matin, le cadeau qu'il avait fait à Emma, la rage difficilement contrôlée de la capitaine… Tout cela ne pouvait continuer.

Midorima referma son manteau et sortit du gymnase en courant. Il fallait vite qu'il la rattrape. Lorsqu'il poussa la porte, ses tympans se firent assaillir par le son de la pluie battante. Comment allait-il la retrouver ? L'arrière enleva ses lunettes. Il ne verrait rien s'il marchait sous la pluie avec elles… Soudain, il se rendit compte que quelqu'un était assis sur le banc à l'entrée.

\- Emma, murmura-t-il.

Elle ne l'avait pas entendu sortir ni parler avec le bruit de la pluie. Elle était assise, caressant lentement la paume de sa main droite, le visage grimaçant. Midorima inspira, remit ses lunettes, puis s'assit à côté d'elle. Emma sursauta.

\- Shintaro ? Demanda-t-elle, reprenant son calme. Je suis vraiment contente de te voir ici.

Il prit un instant pour réfléchir.

\- Tu ne rentres pas chez toi ? Demanda-t-il finalement.

\- J'attends que la pluie se calme un peu. L'arrêt de métro est plutôt loin et sous cette pluie, je vais attraper un rhume pour le premier match, expliqua-t-elle en souriant. Et toi alors ?

\- Je vois. C'est sage, déclara Midorima en remontant ses lunettes. J'attends ma mère, elle devrait arriver d'ici une dizaine de minutes. Tu veux qu'elle te dépose ?

\- Non ! Répondit immédiatement la brune.

Midorima fronça les sourcils.

\- Tu es sûre ? Insista-t-il.

\- Oui. Je n'habite pas du tout sur votre route, marmonna la petite brune, gênée.

L'arrière soupira, quasi-souriant. Ce qu'elle pouvait être têtue.

\- Ça ne la dérangerait pas pourtant, ajouta Midorima.

\- Non, je t'assure…

\- Comme tu veux, mais si en montant dans la voiture, je lui dis que tu vas rentrer à pied sous la pluie et en métro à cette heure-ci, elle va t'obliger à monter dans la voiture par la force, assura l'arrière.

Emma soupira aussi. Ce qu'il pouvait être têtu. Devinant ce qu'elle avait pu penser, Midorima sourit, pour la première fois de la journée. La capitaine se sentait bizarre. Près d'elle, émanant de Midorima, elle sentait une aura chaleureuse. Cette aura lui retourna le ventre et son coeur battit plus vite.

\- Très bien, nous lui demanderons sa permission alors, finit-elle par accepter.

\- C'est une bonne idée, approuva Midorima.

Devant eux, la pluie était toujours battante. Midorima se sentait lui aussi bizarre. Il sentait cette même aura, sauf qu'elle provenait d'Emma. De la même façon, il sentit son ventre se tordre et des frissons se dresser sur sa peau.

Alors qu'ils ne se regardaient même pas, qu'ils ne se touchaient quasiment pas, ils sentirent leurs respirations s'accélérer. Emma déplaça sa main et frôla celle de Midorima sans le vouloir. Leurs coeur battirent plus vite encore et, alors que quelque chose passait dans l'air, ils se tournèrent l'un vers l'autre. Leurs regards verts se plongèrent l'un dans l'autre. Ce n'était, certes, qu'un regard, mais un regard long et passionné. Comme s'ils cherchaient à capter toutes les nuances des prunelles de l'autre. Leurs doigts se frôlaient encore et, ainsi, ils ressentaient mieux encore cette chaleur qui émanait de l'autre. Midorima et Emma sentaient leur coeur palpiter plus vite. Instinctivement, ils approchèrent leurs visage l'un de l'autre, comme irrésistiblement attirés… Midorima sentait sa respiration être plus rapide encore, quand soudain, ce fut comme s'il revenait à lui.

Il s'éloigna de deux centimètres d'Emma, cependant, cela suffit à lui faire savoir que ce moment était terminé. Elle fit alors de même, les battements de son coeur récupérant une vitesse normale. Aucun d'eux ne savait ce qu'il venait de se passer mais… C'était quelque chose de très agréable et de vertigineux, comme un saut dans le vide couronné de succès.

Les joues pâles d'Emma étaient complètement rouges et Midorima remonta à nouveau ses lunettes.

\- Emma, dit-il à nouveau.

La jeune fille ne répondit rien, se contentant de reprendre son souffle. Cependant, elle ne le put. Midorima, frôlé par la main de la brune depuis quelques minutes, décida d'attraper cette main dans la sienne, avec une immense délicatesse.

Le coeur d'Emma rata plusieurs battements, comme si elle venait de glisser d'une marche. Cette aura n'avait pas vraiment disparu alors ! Elle tourna vivement la tête vers Midorima, les joues rouges et brûlantes. Son toucher était délicat et, malgré le bandage qu'il portait toujours à la main gauche, Emma pouvait ressentir de la chaleur émaner de lui. Pourquoi lui tenait-il encore la main ? La brune observait son visage avec incrédulité. Cependant, l'empressement de la jeune fille retomba comme un soufflet sorti du four : il arborait un air sérieux et minutieux, rien à voir avec le visage d'un garçon prenant la main d'une fille qu'il apprécie. Les joues d'Emma redevinrent pâles, son pouls redescendit drastiquement et elle cessa de regarder le visage de Midorima. Après tout, qu'attendait-elle ? Elle était elle, il était lui.

Il tenait pourtant toujours sa main. Quelques instants plus tard, il la tourna sur le dos pour observer sa paume avec attention, puis il passa délicatement un doigt dessus.

Emma frissonna de douleur.

\- Qu'est-ce que…

\- Ça te fait encore mal ? Demanda Midorima.

Ils avaient tous deux le regard rivé sur les traces rouges et jaunes qui parsemaient la paume droite de la capitaine. La trace de ses ongles dans sa peau.

\- Un peu, murmura Emma.

\- C'était dur de te contenir, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Il valait tout de même mieux ça que de me faire renvoyer du tournoi à cause d'Olivia, décréta la brune.

\- Tu as raison. Mais… Recommença Midorima. Ç'aurait été mieux encore si tu n'avais pas réagi du tout.

\- C'était difficile, grogna Emma.

\- Je sais, répondit l'arrière aux cheveux verts. Moi aussi, j'ai déjà été confronté à ce genre de situation. Ça se rapproche beaucoup de ce que je ressens quand je suis face à Akashi sur le terrain.

Emma ne répondait rien alors que Midorima sortait un bandage de sa poche. Lentement, il enveloppa la main d'Emma dedans.

\- Merci, approuva la jeune fille.

\- Ce n'est rien, répondit-il. Comment pourrais-tu bien shooter avec une main dans un tel état…

Midorima lâcha enfin sa main. Emma sentit toute la chaleur quitter sa main et la laissa retomber sur sa cuisse, un peu déçue. Elle avait cru, l'espace d'un instant…

Malgré ce qu'il montrait, Midorima était terriblement gêné, et ses joues le brûlaient. Quelle force l'avait habité pour qu'il ose faire ça ? C'était en quelque sorte inavouable, mais il avait beaucoup apprécié ce contact. A cet instant, Midorima aurait aimé être fait pour Emma. Etre comme elle, un être lumineux, chaleureux, positif. Pas cet être aigri et négatif. Peut-être qu'il avait raison tout ce temps, il lui fallait quelqu'un de chaleureux comme Takao, ou de charmant comme Akashi. Et pourquoi pas même de drôle comme Izuki aux yeux d'aigle. Qu'était-il, lui ? Un bon joueur. Mais les trois autres l'étaient tous aussi.

Il se leva.

\- Ta mère est arrivée ? Demanda Emma en se levant elle aussi.

\- Non.

\- Je vois. Bon, la pluie s'est calmée, je vais attraper un métro, déclara la capitaine avec lenteur.

\- Si tu veux, approuva Midorima.

Emma haussa un sourcil. Bon…

\- Allez, à lundi Shintaro, et merci pour ce moment, dit-elle avec un sourire, malgré sa déception.

Une nouvelle fois, il fut ébloui par sa lumière, confirmant ce qu'il pensait.

\- Oui, à lundi.

Elle commença à avancer sous la pluie, frissonnant, puis, elle se retourna. Elle sortit quelque chose de sous son col, un collier au bout duquel se balançait un pendentif.

\- Merci infiniment pour ça, s'exclama-t-elle pour qu'il l'entende par dessus le bruit de l'eau.

Midorima faillit lui adresser un sourire.

\- De la labradorite*, il fallait y penser ! S'exclama-t-elle à nouveau.

\- De rien, répondit vivement l'arrière. Rentre vite maintenant.

Emma acquiesça puis se retourna vers la grille du complexe en courant, ses longs cheveux noirs battant son dos. « Comment interpréter tout ça ? », se répétait Emma. Tant pis, elle y penserait plus tard, avant, elle devait gagner un tournoi international avec son équipe et envoyer Olivia et les autres au tapis.

Alors qu'elle était enfin rentrée, Emma remarqua que Kagami s'était endormi sur le canapé en regardant un match de basket. La jeune fille, qui lui avait pardonné sa stupidité de la semaine passée, le regarda avec agacement et attendrissement. Elle alla déposer son sac et son manteau, tous deux trempés, dans sa chambre puis revint au salon. Emma éteignit la télé, débarrassa leur canapé du pull de Kagami et posa une main dans ses cheveux qu'elle utilisa pour le frictionner.

\- Debout là-dedans, murmura-t-elle avec douceur.

Le pivot redoutable de Seirin aux cheveux rouges avait les yeux d'un bébé sortant d'une sieste. Il reconnut enfin la silhouette d'Emma et bâilla.

\- Tu es rentrée ? Demanda-t-il, la voix enrouée.

\- Oui, ça y est, le rassura-t-elle.

Il se frotta les yeux. Emma rit. Elle avait déjà eu droit à ce spectacle et ne s'en lassait pas.

\- C'était comment ? S'enquit Kagami en se relevant un peu, l'observant pleinement. Ca devait être chiant comme… Mais, qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ?! T'as pris une douche ou quoi ?

\- Il pleuvait beaucoup dehors, expliqua la brune alors que ses cheveux et vêtements ruisselaient d'eau.

Elle grelotait un peu.

\- Tu pouvais pas te réchauffer et te mettre en pyjama avant de t'occuper de moi, idiote ?

\- Je suis pas idiote, rétorqua Emma, une goutte d'eau coulant sur son front.

Kagami soupira et se leva, l'attrapant par les épaules.

\- Allez, ramène-toi, ordonna-t-il.

\- Je te suis, chantonna-t-elle.

Il la guida jusqu'à la salle de bain, d'où il prit deux serviettes moelleuses. Il passa la première autour des épaules d'Emma et la seconde, sur ses cheveux. Kagami la frictionna avec énergie et la brune se laissa faire, ne disant rien, réchauffée de toute part. Après tout, ce devait-être sa façon à lui de s'excuser. Une fois cela finit, il la regarda, satisfait.

\- Voilà, au moins tu ne risque pas de tomber malade comme ça, déclara-t-il. Tourne-toi.

Il commença à sécher ses cheveux plus doucement.

\- Alors, tu ne m'as pas dit, reprit-il. C'était comment ?

\- Oh tu sais, comme je m'y attendais, déclara Emma. Aussi douloureux et rageant que prévu. Cependant, je dois avouer que ça a aussi été très intéressant.

\- J'imagine que ça n'a pas dû être facile, remarqua Kagami qui séchait encore ses cheveux.

\- Ça n'est jamais facile de rester face à quelqu'un que tu as envie de défigurer, expliqua la brune en serrant de nouveau son poing bandé.

Kagami laissa tomber la serviette et la saisit par les épaules pour être face à elle.

\- Ecoute bien ce que je vais te dire, dit-il d'un air décidé.

Emma ne bougeait pas, un peu surprise.

\- On s'en fout d'Olivia. Tu as l'impression qu'elle a gâché ta vie, mais la seule personne qui la gâche en s'apitoyant, c'est toi, dit durement Kagami. Tu peux penser ce que tu veux, mais avoir eu l'occasion de recommencer une vie après la mort de ta famille, c'est ce qu'il pouvait t'arriver de mieux.

La brune sentait l'incrédulité monter en elle.

\- Sans ce coup fourré qu'Olivia t'a fait, tu n'aurais pas pu tout recommencer ici, insista-t-il. Regarde-toi aujourd'hui, tu as une carrière prometteuse, des amis, une équipe, et tu as même la chance de vivre avec moi !

Emma eut un petit rire. C'était la première fois qu'elle envisageait les choses comme ça. Son renvoi avait peut-être en fait été la meilleure chose qui pouvait lui arriver après la perte de sa famille.

\- C'est vrai, réalisa-t-elle en levant les yeux vers Kagami qui la fixait de son regard rouge flamboyant.

\- Bien sûr que c'est vrai, marmonna-t-il.

Emma se précipita contre lui et le serra dans ses bras de toutes ses forces. Qu'il était bon d'avoir toujours le soutien de quelqu'un, en toute situation.

\- Merci, murmura Emma.

Kagami sembla surpris et resserra tout de même lui aussi son étreinte autour des épaules de la petite capitaine contre lui.

\- C'est bon, c'était trois fois rien, intervint-il, gêné.

\- Pourtant, reprit Emma, ça a eu beaucoup plus d'importance que ça.

\- Eh ben… Content que ça te fasse aller mieux.

Ils prolongèrent l'étreinte ainsi quelques secondes de plus. Trop gêné mais aussi trop reconnaissant envers l'autre pour sa présence et son soutien pour faire le moindre commentaire.

—

Avant de s'endormir, Emma attrapa son téléphone et parcourut de nouveau le message qu'elle avait reçu dans l'après-midi. Elle n'y avait toujours pas répondu et ne savait pas vraiment quoi en faire. Fallait-il répondre ou simplement l'ignorer ? La jeune fille le relut encore et encore puis, elle verrouilla son téléphone et le posa sur sa table de chevet. Elle y repenserait plus tard, elle avait le temps.

Ce soir-là, dans leur lit, toutes les joueuses de Shutoku pensaient à la même chose : le premier match qui aurait lieu la semaine d'après. Haruna, Risa, Aoi, Rina, Akari, Emi, Nozomi, Emi, Shiho, Serina, Emma. Pas l'une d'entre elles ne dérogeait à la règle. Cette nuit là, même dans leurs rêves, il n'y eut de place que pour leur désir de victoire.

* * *

*La labradorite est une gemme verte et grise, qui luit d'un étrange éclat. On dit qu'elle repousse les ondes malveillantes des gens et qu'elle en protège son porteur.

Et voilà, c'est la fin de ce chapitre 18, j'espère qu'il vous a plu. Si c'est le cas ou bien si ça ne l'est pas, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, ça change tout pour moi et c'est une aventure beaucoup plus agréable sur ce site avec des avis. De plus, je pourrais mieux ajuster la suite en fonctions de vos conseils ! Quoi qu'il en soit, j'espère publier le 19 la semaine prochaine (mes exams sont finis, youpii). Sur ce, je vous souhaite une merveilleuse semaine, bon courage et je vous fais des bisous. Prenez soin de vous !

\- Maude-chan


	19. Chapitre 19 : Un passager inattendu

Bonsoir tout le monde ! Oui un chapitre un dimanche c'est une première pour moi, un peu bizarre mais bon... Je vous présente cette semaine le chapitre 19, "Un passager inattendu" ! J'espère qu'il saura vous plaire.  
Merci à tous ceux qui lisent et qui suivent cette histoire, vous êtes géniaux.

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 19 : Un passager inattendu**

L'heure des derniers entraînements avant le tournoi avait sonné pour l'équipe féminine de Shutoku. Une dernière série d'entraînements absolument exténuante et qui avait mis toutes les joueuses sur les rotules. Emma ne faisait pas figure d'exception. Pendant la semaine qui avait passé depuis la cérémonie d'ouverture, la capitaine de Shutoku avait commencé à bander les doigts de sa main droite, rappelant quelqu'un à tout le monde, notamment à l'équipe de Seirin, à tous les joueurs de Shutoku et à Taiga. Cependant, personne n'était capable de déduire le sens de cet acte. Pas même Midorima qui était certain qu'elle faisait cela pour optimiser sa condition. Il pensait décidément bien mal. Cet acte traduisait bien plus de choses qui luttaient en Emma. Notamment ses indomptables et contradictoires sentiments. Appliquer le conseil de Midorima était comme une façon de clamer ouvertement quelque chose. Mais quoi ?

Ce vendredi soir, la veille des premiers matches, les filles s'étaient entraînées jusqu'à vingt-deux heures et auraient le samedi pour se reposer, leur premier match n'étant que le dimanche après-midi. Ainsi, ce vendredi soir, à vingt-deux heures, Emma quittait Shutoku dans le noir total de la nuit, avec pour seule lumière, celle des réverbères. Une lumière terne, la faisant ressembler à un fantôme épuisé.

Alors que ses pieds meurtris heurtaient le sol en rythme, elle repensa à quel point Midorima avait été distant la semaine passée. Enfin, plus que d'habitude. Il ne s'était pas entraîné avec elle de la semaine et cela lui faisait comme un vide. Elle aimait leurs entraînements et… Emma avait commencé à ressentir quelque chose d'unique pour Midorima, une chose qu'elle n'avait pas ressenti depuis Tatsuya. Enfin, elle ne s'était jamais fait trop d'illusions. Midorima était bien au-dessus d'elle, il était à un niveau qu'elle n'atteindrait jamais et elle le voyait surtout du point de vue d'une fan plus que d'une coéquipière. Enfin, toujours était-il que ce soir aussi, Midorima était resté après l'entraînement des garçons pour regarder celui des filles et que juste à la fin, il était parti avant qu'Emma ne puisse lui parler. Immenses avaient été sa déception et son sentiment de solitude. Pourtant, il n'était jamais bien loin d'elle, toujours là, dans l'ombre… En effet, elle ne s'en doutait pas, mais Midorima avait fait le choix de la laisser vivre comme elle l'entendait, sans la forcer à supporter sa présence négative, cependant, tout en restant toujours là pour l'aider, même si elle l'ignorait. Il ne pouvait mentir en disant que la voir porter son pendentif tous les jours ne lui faisait rien. Au contraire, il en était même assez fier. Malgré sa décision d'éviter Emma le plus possible, le shooter hors-paire ressentait comme un mal-être depuis qu'il se tenait loin d'elle, et les choses n'allaient pas en s'arrangeant. L'être froid qu'il était avait commencé à ressentir des choses qu'il ne connaissait pas avant Emma et il craignait que cela soit irréversible. Pire encore, il craignait qu'elle ne se détourne de lui complètement et ne tombe amoureuse de quelqu'un, le laissant seul avec ces étranges sentiments et ses regrets pour le restant de ses jours. Toutes ces choses qu'il partageait avec elle lui manquaient. Il avait même fini par s'habituer au fait que tout le monde les croyait amoureux et même à presque apprécier cela, ou au moins à s'en amuser. La vie n'était pas pareille avec Emma, alors… faisait-il le bon choix ou, comme Takao avant, avait-il pris la pire décision possible…

Une quinzaine de minutes après avoir quitté Shutoku suite à son entraînement tardif, Emma arriva enfin au métro, sans jamais se retourner, ni sans jamais faire attention à quoi que ce soit autour d'elle, trop fatiguée par l'entraînement. Le quai semblait désert, il n'y avait qu'elle et tout était silencieux. Seul le bruit de ses pas sur le sol de la gare était audible.

Finalement, un métro arriva et après l'ouverture des portes, elle y monta, exténuée. Elle grelottait et sa cheville gauche était douloureuse, alors, elle s'assit sur l'un des sièges du métro vide. Les portes se refermèrent automatiquement et le train démarra. Elle lâcha son lourd sac de sport et sa besace qu'elle tenait à bout de bras, n'en pouvant plus. Vivement qu'elle rentre. Alors qu'elle caressait sa douloureuse cheville gauche de sa main cachée par un bandage, un autre passager vint s'asseoir juste à côté d'elle, sur la même banquette.

\- Bonsoir.

\- Bonsoir, dit Emma, agacée.

Elle ne put rien dire d'autre, trop occupée à ne pas se concentrer sur sa jambe douloureuse. Emma trouvait cela tout de même un peu intrusif de se coller à quelqu'un dans un métro complètement vide. A vingt-deux heures, ce n'était pas de place qu'ils manquaient, c'était sûr.

Emma rouvrit les yeux pour observer un instant son reflet dans la vitre du métro obscurcie par les tunnels. Comme elle s'y attendait, son visage était pâle comme la mort et des cernes bordaient ses yeux. Par simple curiosité, elle ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'oeil dans la vitre à la personne qui s'était installée aussi près d'elle.

Son coeur rata plusieurs battements dans un soubresaut extrêmement douloureux. C'était…

\- Sei… Seijuro ?! S'exclama Emma, y croyant à peine.

Seijuro Akashi, le meneur de la génération miracle, un jeune homme aux cheveux flamboyants, était assis juste à côté d'elle. Il sourit.

\- J'ai attendu que tu répondes à mon message, dit-il. Cependant, tu ne l'as jamais fait alors… Je me suis dit que j'allais te rendre une petite visite.

Emma ne comprenait plus rien.

\- Tu as donc décidé de me punir en me faisant mourir de peur, c'est bien ça ? Fit la jeune fille avec agacement, un peu perdue.

En réalité, elle avait reçu le message d'Akashi juste avant la cérémonie d'ouverture. Il évoquait le bal et certaines ambiguïtés. Il lui demandait aussi si elle accepterait de passer un peu de temps avec lui s'il venait jusqu'à Tokyo. Emma n'avait su quoi répondre. Elle n'était même pas sûre de savoir ce qu'elle voulait.

\- Non, répondit-il avec un petit rire. Je suis simplement venu pour chercher ta réponse en personne.

\- Je… Commença Emma.

A vrai dire, elle n'en avait toujours aucune idée.

\- Si tu n'es pas contente de me voir, je peux toujours repartir, la rassura le meneur de talent avec amusement, un grand sourire sur le visage.

\- Non bien sûr, je ne te demanderai pas ça, déclara la jeune fille avec empressement. Ta présence ne m'est pas insupportable.

\- Mais ? Reprit le jeune homme.

\- C'est juste que je ne sais pas, dit Emma en cessant de le regarder.

Elle avait désormais les yeux rivés sur ses mains agrippées à ses genoux endoloris. Akashi, lui, la regardait encore avec beaucoup d'assurance dans le regard.

\- Je vois. Eh bien, laisse-moi te suggérer quelque chose dans ce cas, commença-t-il.

Emma leva les yeux vers lui. Le regard du meneur flamboyait, comme toujours. Les traits de son visage et ses prunelles révélaient à quel point il était vif d'esprit et sûr de lui.

\- D'accord, ce que tu veux, approuva-t-elle.

Akashi haussa un sourcil. « Ce qu'il voulait », hein ?

\- Tu changes vite d'avis on dirait, fit-il remarquer en souriant.

\- Ce n'est pas le sens qu'avait ma phrase, répliqua la jolie brune en soupirant.

Ses joues la brûlaient et elle était devenue rouge.

\- J'ai compris, tant pis, fit le jeune homme aux cheveux rouges avec insolence. Je te propose tout de même quelque chose, Emma Morgan. Allons d'abord parler dans un café tranquille. Suite à cela, tu pourras peut-être me donner une réponse.

Il semblait suggérer cela avec beaucoup de sérieux, ses yeux inquisiteurs fixant patiemment son interlocutrice.

\- La réponse étant si tu restes jusqu'à la fin du tournoi ou non, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda-t-elle, clignant des yeux.

\- En quelque sorte, approuva-t-il avec malice.

Emma prit un instant pour y réfléchir. Elle sentait ses jambes engourdies sous ses collants et son uniforme de Shutoku à cause de l'entraînement. Même ses paupières lui faisaient l'effet de deux poids.

\- Ce ne sera l'affaire que d'une demie heure, si tu le souhaites, ajouta Akashi, devinant ses pensées.

Emma tapota ses doigts impatiemment, indécise. Après tout, pourquoi pas ?

\- D'accord, je veux bien te suivre, répondit-elle.

\- Bien, approuva Akashi.

Il se leva alors que le métro ralentissait et tendit sa main de façon souple à Emma. Elle le regarda, les sourcils froncés.

\- Timing parfait, dit-il. Allons-y, nous descendons ici.

\- Mais… Commença Emma. C'est à dix arrêts de chez moi ! Imagine un peu qu'il n'y ait plus de train au moment de nous séparer ?

Akashi sourit un peu plus.

\- On m'a venté les mérites d'un café ouvert tard dans ce voisinage. Tout ira bien pour rentrer chez toi, tu peux me faire confiance, déclara le meneur de Rakuzan. J'ai la situation bien en main, comme toujours.

\- Très bien, accepta finalement Emma en attrapant la main tendue d'Akashi.

Sa main était d'ailleurs étonnamment chaude. Ils se mirent debout et avancèrent jusqu'aux portes qui s'ouvraient devant eux. En effet, parfait timing. Emma descendit la première et hissa sa besace sur son épaule droite ainsi que son lourd sac de sport sur la gauche. Akashi s'approcha d'elle d'un pas souple et attrapa son sac de sport.

\- Je vais te débarrasser de ça, dit-il en s'apprêtant à le passer sur son épaule.

Emma l'en empêcha avec agacement.

\- Hors de question, ce sac contient mes affaires.

\- C'est, en effet, l'usage commun d'un sac, approuva Akashi d'un ton à la fois moqueur et très sérieux.

\- Justement, reprit Emma. Mes affaires, mon problème. C'est à moi de le porter, je n'ai pas besoin qu'on m'aide.

Akashi ne lâcha pas son emprise du sac pour autant. Il se contenta de plonger dans les yeux de la brune.

\- Je ne t'aide pas parce que tu es faible, dit-il. Je te considère comme une personne forte. Cependant, je t'ai vu boiter. Ta cheville gauche est mal en point et tes genoux aussi semblent fragilisés. De plus, tu es manifestement exténuée. Ecoute, il est hors de question que je te laisse te fatiguer davantage. Tu comprends sans doute.

Au fond d'elle, Emma savait pertinemment qu'il disait vrai. Elle sentait sa cheville gauche et son genoux droit palpiter comme s'ils allaient exploser. Elle savait ce que cela voulait dire et ça ne présageait rien de bon. La capitaine aux yeux de faucon vrilla Akashi du regard. Ils étaient toujours sur le quai, silencieux.

\- Tu… Murmura-t-elle gênée. Tu as raison.

\- Bien, fit Akashi en attrapant le sac pour le passer sur son épaule. En effet, il est bien lourd pour un simple sac de sport.

Ils commencèrent à avancer côte à côte.

\- C'est parce que je viens toujours avec les données que j'ai sur les filles pour ajuster les entraînements, ce sont de lourds documents, expliqua Emma en se frottant l'arrière du crâne.

\- Je vois, déclara Akashi sans sourire. Tu prends tout ça très au sérieux.

\- Parce que ça l'est, répliqua immédiatement la brune.

\- Evidemment. Je ne disais pas le contraire. Je remarque simplement que tu t'efforces de faire le maximum pour ton équipe. C'est bien, remarqua le joueur.

\- Oh… Je n'avais pas compris, fit Emma. Merci.

Elle avait clairement perdu de sa froideur et de son insolence avec lui depuis qu'elle était si fatiguée. Il l'avait remarqué.

\- J'imagine que la plupart des gens a eu du mal à vous prendre au sérieux avant que Shutoku féminin ne fasse ses preuves, devina le meneur.

\- C'est exact. Tu ne t'imagines pas à quel point nous étions sous-estimées, approuva Emma. Au final, nous les avons toutes battues, une par une.

Ils sortirent enfin de la station dans le froid infernal de l'hiver.

\- Sous-estimer les gens est une chose que je ne fais jamais, déclara Akashi avec sérieux. C'est la dernière chose à faire si tu souhaites gagner.

Emma approuva silencieusement. Soudain, elle pensa à quelque chose. Et si elle sous-estimait Olivia ? Non, impossible. Elle savait ce qu'elle valait. Enfin, elle en était presque sûre.

Ils arrivèrent bientôt devant un café dans lequel elle avait déjà déjeuné avec ses coéquipières et les joueurs de l'équipe masculine.

\- Comment connais-tu cet endroit ? S'enquit Emma, surprise.

\- Un ami me l'a conseillé, répondit-il avec un sourire.

Emma n'en sut pas plus, car ils rentrèrent et ne purent continuer cette conversation. Lorsque la cloche du magasin sonna, la serveuse au comptoir les vrilla du regard, l'air agacé. Emma se sentit un peu gênée. La pauvre, elle devait avoir envie de rentrer chez elle. Akashi, lui, ne sembla pas gêné le moins du monde.

\- Bonsoir, mademoiselle, dit-il d'une voix suave avec un immense sourire.

\- Bonsoir, répondit-elle avec étonnement. Que… Puis-je faire pour vous ?

Il n'y avait plus qu'une vingtaine de clients et sous peu, le café serait désert.

\- Nous voudrions une table pour deux, c'est possible ? S'enquit le meneur charismatique.

\- Bien sûr, celle-ci est parfaite, s'empressa-t-elle de dire en montrant une table près de la fenêtre.

\- Bien, nous allons nous y installer alors, déclara-t-il en laissant passer Emma devant lui.

La petite brune se tourna vers la serveuse et lui adressa un immense sourire.

\- Merci, dit-elle.

La serveuse sembla à nouveau surprise et lui fit un sourire chaleureux. Emma prit finalement place, ses jambes en compote. Akashi s'installa face à elle et commença à l'observer avec attention. Emma s'efforçait de ne pas le regarder et jeta un coup d'oeil dehors. Le parc était sombre, presque effrayant. Heureusement que l'ambiance du café était différente. Des lumières orange et chaudes, des plantes un peu partout, de la musique de fond assez douce et des clients parlant avec animation.

\- Il faudra que tu m'apprennes à faire ça, fit finalement Emma sans tourner ses yeux vers lui.

\- Plaît-il ? S'enquit le meneur avec calme.

\- A sourire comme ça, à charmer les gens aussi facilement, précisa la brune. Tu fais ça très bien.

Emma rougit, se rendant compte qu'elle n'aurait dû ajouter cela à sa phrase. Akashi sourit démesurément.

\- J'imagine que tu es en train de me dire que je te charme facilement, déclara-t-il.

La brune était tellement rouge, qu'elle ne savait plus quoi faire pour retrouver sa pâleur habituelle. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire, c'était observer un jeune bambou dans un pot près de la fenêtre et ne surtout pas croiser le regard d'Akashi.

\- Si j'étais toi, je ne m'en ferais pas trop, reprit le jeune homme. Tu sais déjà bien faire ça.

Emma rougit un peu plus mais ne put s'empêcher de tourner le regard vers lui, étonnée.

\- Enfin nous nous regardons face à face, déclara-t-il avec amusement. C'est plus facile pour parler.

\- Merci…

A ce moment, la serveuse vint prendre leurs commandes, une fois cela fait, elle retourna en cuisine avec un très grand sourire.

—

Midorima était allongé dans l'obscurité quasi-totale de sa chambre, chez ses parents. Il tenait dans sa main, une photo d'Emma et de lui. Il pensait encore et encore, inlassablement. Lorsqu'il n'était pas en cours ni en entraînement, il n'y avait qu'une pensée qui le hantait : Emma. Il posa ses yeux sur son visage étonné et agacé alors qu'Aoi les prenait en photo. Il ne pouvait cesser d'y penser : pourquoi Aoi avait-elle glissé cette photo dans son casier aujourd'hui ? Voilà qui était bien étrange. Essayait-elle de lui faire passer un message ? Si c'était le cas, c'était drôlement stupide aux yeux de l'arrière. Elle aurait tout simplement pu lui faire part de ses pensées.

Cependant, cela ne l'inquiétait pas vraiment, il y pensait juste un peu. Il y avait aussi le fait qu'Emma continuait malgré tout à rester en contact avec lui. Tous les jours, Midorima retrouvait dans son casier des extraits d'horoscopes, de tous petits objets chanceux, des conseils écrits à la main et des extraits de leçons posés là par Emma. Pourquoi continuait-elle à vouloir rester amie avec lui ? Midorima ne le montrait en aucun cas mais cela lui faisait secrètement plaisir. Quelle chance il avait de l'avoir. Et dire qu'elle ignorait ce qu'il ressentait.

Midorima lâcha le Lapis Lazuli qu'il avait trouvé dans son casier le matin même accompagné du mot « Une pierre pour une pierre » pour ensuite frapper son matelas d'une main, en colère. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait, bon sang ? Et était-ce la bonne décision ? Il se sentait idiot. Il faisait la même chose qu'il avait reproché à Takao. Il allait perdre Emma s'il faisait cela ! Et dire qu'il n'avait toujours pas eu le courage de lui parler à nouveau après les évènements sur le banc après la cérémonie d'ouverture. Il y avait pourtant tant de choses qu'il devait lui expliquer et lui demander. Et pourtant, il gâchait tout. « C'est bien la première fois que je suis idiot », pensa-t-il.

Il resserra avec douceur dans sa main le pendentif offert par Emma le matin-même, sentant la pierre se réchauffer à son contact. Quel sentiment étrange. A l'instant, il sentait son ventre se tordre d'anxiété, et son esprit être comme bloqué dans un labyrinthe où chaque chemin mènerait à elle.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu me fais, Emma, murmura-t-il.

S'il avait su qu'un jour, une personne pourrait signifier tant pour lui, qu'un simple regard de la part de deux yeux verts pourrait le faire haleter… S'il avait su, en entendant Takao parler d'elle la première fois, en la voyant dans les gradins lors de leur match amical, que cette petite joueuse brune et redoutable lui causerait autant de troubles… C'était bien la première fois qu'il ressentait quelque chose d'aussi fort. Et par simple peur, il prenait le risque de perdre Emma pour toujours. Mais dans ce cas, que faire ?

Midorima sentit son coeur battre fort et son estomac se tordre de douleur, inquiet.

Qui sait, elle était peut-être déjà en train de se rapprocher de quelqu'un d'autre ? Peut-être même qu'elle était accompagnée de quelqu'un la convoitant à l'instant où il était allongé dans ce lit.

—

\- Alors, penses-tu être prête pour le tournoi ? Demanda Akashi.

\- Bien sûr, approuva la fille aux cheveux noirs. Je suis épuisée mais au-delà de ça, nous sommes toutes prêtes.

\- Je vois, fit le meneur. C'est une bonne chose dans la mesure où tout le monde voit Shutoku comme l'outsider de ce tournoi. Tout le monde aura les yeux rivés sur vous et une fois de plus, vous allez devoir vite faire vos preuves si vous ne voulez pas être sous-estimées trop longtemps.

\- En effet, c'est justement analysé, approuva Emma.

\- Evidemment, j'ai toujours raison.

Emma leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Voilà qui est un peu prétentieux, remarqua-t-elle avec amusement.

\- Et pourtant.

\- Je te parie que je peux te donner tors sur le sujet de ton choix, reprit Emma.

\- Oh, intéressant… Fit Akashi. Un pari maintenant. Et que paries-tu ?

\- Ce que tu veux, je sais déjà que j'ai gagné d'avance, lança-t-elle avec assurance.

Il sourit dangereusement.

\- Tu joues à un jeu bien dangereux, Emma, dit-il.

\- Non, répliqua-t-elle en souriant à son tour. Je pense que tu ne réalises pas que c'est toi qui te fourvoie.

Akashi haussa les sourcils alors qu'on leur apportait leurs boissons. Il regarda Emma adresser un immense sourire poli et un « merci » à la serveuse qui les quittait de nouveau. Elle but une gorgée de son chocolat chaud nappé de crème fouettée dans lequel était trempé un sucre d'orge. Il semblait terriblement appétissant.

\- Très bien, quelle est ta condition si jamais tu gagnes ? S'enquit le jeune homme.

Emma lécha la commissure de ses lèvres pour en enlever la crème sous le regard attentif d'un Akashi médusé.

\- Oh, c'est très simple, déclara la meneuse aux yeux de faucon. Si je gagne, tu reconnaîtras que tu es loin de toujours avoir raison.

Le meneur eut un rictus désagréable.

\- Et quelle est la tienne Seijuro ?

\- Tu devras admettre que j'ai toujours raison, répondit-il simplement. Et plus encore.

« Et plus encore » résonna dans la tête de la brune.

\- Et plus encore ? Répéta-t-elle.

\- Tu m'as l'air soucieuse, remarqua Akashi. Veux-tu annuler ce pari ?

\- Pour rien au monde !

Akashi but avec grâce une gorgée de son cappuccino.

\- Très bien, ajouta-t-il.

\- Commençons, ordonna la brune.

\- Ce que je m'apprête à te dire est vrai et immuable.

\- Je t'écoute.

\- Je suis le meilleur membre de la Génération des miracles, déclara-t-il en souriant.

Les yeux d'Emma s'écarquillèrent tout d'abord tant elle était surprise. Puis, elle explosa de rire et ne put s'arrêter pendant quelques secondes. Son rire cristallin attira le regard de certains clients et de deux serveuses qui se contentèrent de sourire en l'entendant.

Akashi, lui, ne souriait pas. Il était certain de la vérité qu'il venait d'énoncer. Il était le meilleur membre de la Génération des miracles, cela ne faisait aucun doute et de nombreux faits soutenaient cette vérité. Alors… Pourquoi riait-elle ainsi ? Cela avait le don de l'énerver, aussi joli que son rire puisse être. Elle se ridiculisait seule, là.

\- Puis-je savoir ce qui te fait tant rire ? Demanda finalement Akashi, ses yeux flamboyants la vrillant avec sévérité.

Emma cessa de rire devant ce regard dangereux et se contenta donc de sourire.

\- Figure-toi que je peux très facilement contredire ta « vérité », voilà ce qui m'amuse, déclara-t-elle. Tu as une telle confiance en toi que tu es capable de dire ça sans même te préoccuper de ce qui est vrai.

Akashi serra l'un de ses poings. S'il s'était agi d'un de ses anciens ou actuels coéquipier, ou n'importe qui d'autre, il aurait déjà fini avec une paire de ciseaux dans le visage. Heureusement pour Emma, il ressentait un trop grand intérêt et une trop grande curiosité pour elle pour faire ça. Cependant, il n'en restait pas moins enragé et vexé.

\- Bien, j'écoute alors tes splendides arguments, dit Akashi. Qui est le meilleur joueur de la Génération des miracles ?

Emma sourit.

\- Le club de basket du collège Teiko compte plus de cent membres et peut s'enorgueillir d'un palmarès impressionnant avec trois victoires consécutives au tournoi national inter-collèges. Au cours de sa glorieuse histoire, le club a même été qualifié d'invincible lorsque son équipe comptait cinq génies comme on en voit d'ordinaire qu'une fois tous les dix ans…

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? S'enquit Akashi en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Pardon, ça m'a échappé ! S'exclama la brune.

Elle se reprit.

\- Plus sérieusement, chacun des membres a ses propres forces uniques. Ryota Kise le copieur qui s'approprie les techniques, Daiki Aomine le génie du basket non-académique, Atsuchi Murasakibara le pro de la défense, la muraille, Shintaro Midorima le shooter de génie et toi, le capitaine aux yeux d'empereur. En cela, vous semblez tous être à égalité. C'est ce que n'importe qui aurait tendance à dire, aucun d'entre vous n'est meilleur que les autres.

\- Dans ce cas-ci, ta vérité c'est qu'il n'y a pas de meilleur joueur ? S'enquit le meneur aux cheveux rouges, un rictus sur le visage.

\- Non, ce n'est certainement pas ce que je pense, reprit la brune. Tu es un joueur irradiant la puissance et le talent, Seijuro.

Le meneur ne put s'empêcher d'afficher un sourire satisfait. Elle le reconnaissait donc.

\- Tu es effrayant et tu t'es entraîné dur pour être ce joueur doué, reprit Emma. En cela, la plupart des gens dira que si l'un des joueurs est meilleur que les autres, c'est sans doute toi. D'autre part, il y a Aomine, doué pour marquer des points, un joueur explosif et talentueux, de par sa place d'As de la génération des Miracles, il serait tout désigné comme étant le meilleur, ajouta Emma.

\- Donc ? Insista le meneur. Où veux-tu en venir ?

\- Il faut d'abord définir ce que veux dire « meilleur » membre, continua la brune. Ici, je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir le faire, cependant d'après moi, le meilleur est celui qui en fait le plus, qui soutient le plus son équipe, qui aime le basket profondément et qui a le plus de cordes à son arc. En cela, il ne reste que deux joueurs pouvant prétendre à cette place. Ryota et Shintaro. Et alors, une seule chose peut encore les séparer…

Akashi la regardait encore avec agacement. Elle soutenait donc qu'il n'était pas le meilleur.

\- La quantité d'entraînement. Le meilleur joueur est celui qui s'entraîne sans relâche pour devenir le meilleur, déclara Emma. En cela, Shintaro est, à mes yeux, sans aucun doute le meilleur joueur de la Génération des miracles.

Le meneur serra un poing et ses jointures devinrent blanches. Il avait toujours eu beaucoup de respect pour Shintaro, mais pour la même raison, il n'avait jamais vraiment pu l'apprécier. Quelqu'un qui se prenait trop au sérieux, qui tendait trop à l'excellence. Un type insupportable qui pensait tout savoir mieux que les autres.

\- Shintaro, répéta Akashi en buvant à nouveau de son café.

\- Oui. Il s'entraîne plus, il aime le basket par-dessus tout, il est dévoué à son équipe, il n'a pas besoin de recourir à la violence ou à l'intimidation pour gagner mais à un jeu de qualité, déclara Emma. Il fait même quelque chose que peu d'autres membres de la Génération des Miracles feraient : aider leurs adversaires à progresser.

Elle pensait en effet à Kagami qui avait grandement été aidé par Midorima lors de sa période d'indécision.

\- Cela ne fait pas de lui un meilleur joueur, répliqua Akashi en souriant, comprenant que l'argumentaire de la brune tombait en morceaux. D'autant plus qu'il ne m'a jamais battu.

\- Si, insista-t-elle. Cela fait de lui un meilleur homme, et un meilleur joueur. Le plus dévoué au basket sans aucun doute. Même s'il peut dunker quand il le veut, il est aussi capable de shooter de n'importe où sur le terrain et son attaque est aussi bonne que sa défense. Shintaro est un joueur qui sait tout faire.

« Même sa personnalité en tant qu'homme est brillante, et il ne s'en rend même pas compte », pensa Emma. Elle était cependant heureuse qu'il n'ai pas été là, elle aurait bien été incapable de lui dire tout cela en face.

Akashi était toujours assez agacé, mais en même temps étonné. Il ne soupçonnait pas qu'Emma lui vouait une telle admiration. Cela expliquait aussi pourquoi elle portait une bande sur la main droite, comme Shintaro.

\- Je vois que Shintaro a trouvé en toi une fervente admiratrice, déclara Akashi d'un ton redoutable.

Emma rougit et sourit.

\- Oh, il ne le sait pas, intervint la brune. Je serais bien incapable de lui dire tout cela.

Maintenant, Akashi n'était plus vraiment en colère. Il avait accepté le fait qu'elle plaçait Midorima au-dessus de lui dans son estime et qu'il était maintenant son rival officiel alors que jusqu'à présent, il l'avait toujours pensé comme légèrement inférieur. Après tout, il n'était que Shintaro Midorima et il était Seijuro Akashi.

\- Donc c'est ainsi que tu penses me donner tors n'est-ce pas, Emma ? S'enquit Akashi.

\- Exactement, Seijuro, c'est ainsi que je te donne tors, répondit-elle en souriant.

Emma bâilla soudain. En un sens, cela confirmait bien à Akashi que la relation qui liait Emma et Midorima ne se limitait pas à celle de coéquipiers. Ils étaient plus que ça, que ce soit aux yeux de l'arrière ou à ceux de la meneuse. Un sourire diabolique, presque mauvais étira ses lèvres. Maintenant, Akashi avait encore plus envie de conquérir la brune assise face à lui.

\- Même si tu as bien argumenté tes idées, commença le meneur, je ne peux que refuser ta réponse qui me semble incroyablement erronée.

\- Et moi je pense que c'est ton jugement qui est faux, répliqua Emma en reposant sa tasse de chocolat.

\- Je gagne donc par défaut, conclut Akashi.

\- Certainement pas, intervint Emma. Dans le pire des cas, nous sommes à égalité, mais personne n'a gagné, même si au fond, nous savons tous deux que j'ai raison.

Akashi sourit.

\- Va pour l'égalité, accepta-t-il. Cependant, je ne te la cède que parce qu'il s'agit de toi.

\- Tu es trop bon, répliqua-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

Le meneur s'en amusa.

\- Finis donc ta boisson, nous allons rentrer, dit-il finalement.

\- C'est bon, répondit la brune avec un sourire enfantin en montrant sa tasse vide.

\- Parfait, réglons et partons.

Ils se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers le comptoir, là où la souriante serveuse les attendait. Akashi insista pour tout régler seul, ce qu'Emma n'accepta à aucun moment. Cependant, il utilisa l'argument de leur différence de moyens et elle finit par se taire, à la fois vexée mais aussi obligée de faire face à la réalité. Suite à cela, ils sortirent du calme et agréable café pour retrouver la froide et silencieuse rue seulement éclairée par de blafards lampadaires. Cette ambiance mettait la chaire de poule à Emma, mais elle n'était pas seule et cela la rassurait un peu. Enfin, la personne qui l'accompagnait était tout de même un peu effrayante. La brune se tourna vers Akashi.

\- C'est horrible, je le savais, il n'y a plus de métro à cette heure-ci ! S'exclama-t-elle. Comment allons-nous faire ?

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour des choses aussi triviales, surtout quand je suis avec toi, dit-il en s'approchant d'elle d'un pas souple.

La petite arrière recula d'un pas, oppressée par la suave présence de son interlocuteur. Akashi observa ses yeux verts cernés, puis ses pulpeuses lèvres roses. Quel visage. Il hésita un instant. Ses yeux rivés sur les lèvres d'Emma. Hésiter ne lui ressemblait pas. Cependant, embrasser spontanément une jeune fille non plus. Il n'eut le temps de rien faire d'autre car, quelques secondes plus tard, une longue voiture noire s'approcha d'eux. Emma tressaillit. Quelqu'un venait-il les enlever ? Elle paniqua quelque peu.

\- Voici comment nous allons rentrer, dit-il en désignant la voiture.

\- C'est… Murmura Emma, bluffée. Tu as un chauffeur ?

\- Evidemment.

\- Taiga me l'avait dit mais… Je ne l'ai pas cru.

\- Approche, déclara Akashi d'une voix douce.

Emma s'exécuta, mais un peu trop lentement à son goût. Il décida de l'attraper par la taille pour la guider plus vite. Le coeur d'Emma battit plus fort en sentant ce contact inattendu. Akashi savait qu'il n'était pas nécessaire, mais il ne pouvait mentir, c'était tout de même agréable. Il lui ouvrit la portière.

\- J'aurais pu le faire… Commença la brune.

\- Je sais, la coupa Akashi. Monte.

Elle se tut et se contenta de monter sans ajouter un mot. Akashi, portant toujours le sac de sport d'Emma, fit le tour de la voiture et monta par l'autre portière pour s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

\- Bonsoir monsieur Akashi, dit le chauffeur.

\- Bonsoir. Nous allons au…

Il se tourna vers Emma, attendant qu'elle donne son adresse. La jeune fille hésita. Bien qu'il soit charmant et manifestement inoffensif, Akashi l'effrayait un peu et elle hésitait à lui donner son adresse. Quelques secondes plus tard, face à son regard brûlant et inquisiteur, elle finit tout de même par la lui donner.

\- Bien. Allons-y, ordonna Akashi.

\- Tout de suite, monsieur.

Puis, la voiture démarra immédiatement et sillonna les rues de la ville pendant de longues minutes. Emma qui était si épuisée après tous ces entraînements aurait pu s'endormir dans la voiture, mais elle lutta de toutes ses forces pour rester debout, même si c'était douloureux pour ses yeux et son crâne. Une fois chez elle, elle s'écroulerait de fatigue, aucun doute là-dessus.

Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes d'un voyage complètement silencieux, sans le moindre mot ni le moindre bruit, ils arrivèrent. Akashi était vraiment une personne calme et posée. Son chauffeur était, lui, remarquablement professionnel et ce silence de mort avait rendu la bataille d'Emma contre le sommeil encore plus dure. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant l'immeuble blanc, Emma remercia gentiment le chauffeur qui sembla surpris alors qu'Akashi sortait de la voiture. Elle s'en extirpa aussi avec difficulté, comme si elle allait s'évanouir. Puis, elle marcha jusque devant le portail, là où Akashi l'attendait avec son sac de sport. Elle lui fit finalement face alors qu'il regardait son petit visage somnolant avec un amusement non-dissimulé.

\- C'est maintenant que je te quitte, déclara-t-il. Tu vas pouvoir aller te reposer.

\- Enfin, approuva Emma.

Elle regretta un peu ses paroles, après tout, elles auraient pu le blesser. Emma regarda le séduisant visage pâle et assuré d'Akashi qui ne semblait même pas avoir remarqué ses mots. « Après tout, c'est Akashi, comme si quoi que ce soit pouvait le blesser », pensa-t-elle.

\- Bien, afin de conclure ce rendez-vous… Commença Akashi.

\- Rendez-vous ?

\- Rendez-vous, oui, répéta-t-il avec agacement.

\- Je vois… Murmura la jeune fille, éparpillée.

\- J'attends toujours ta réponse, et la patience n'est pas mon fort.

Un sourire s'était dessiné sur ses lèvres.

\- Oh, comprit Emma. Eh bien…

Le vent passa dans la rue et emmêla ses cheveux. Elle frissonna.

\- Ecoute Seijuro, je n'ai toujours pris aucune décision concernant ce que je veux, répliqua la brune, perdue. Mais puisque tu as fait un si long chemin depuis Kyoto pour venir voir le tournoi, je trouve logique que tu décides.

Ce n'était pas la réponse qu'attendait le meneur de Rakuzan mais il commençait à connaître la capitaine de Shutoku, et il savait qu'il ne serait pas facile de la faire succomber.

\- Si le choix me revient, reprit-il en souriant, il va de soi que je reste. Comme tu l'as mentionné, je suis venu depuis Kyoto et je n'ai pas fini ce que j'avais à faire à Tokyo.

Ce qu'il avait à faire… Emma crut comprendre quelque chose. Alors qu'Akashi observait un dernier instant le visage de la brune, ses lèvres, il fit demi-tour pour repartir en direction de la voiture.

\- A… Attends, intervint Emma en faisant un pas vers lui.

En entendant cette douce voix remplie d'incertitude et s'adressant à lui, Akashi se retourna avec un sourire. Il aimait avoir le contrôle sur la situation.

\- Un problème ? S'enquit-il.

\- Tout à l'heure, pendant le pari, reprit Emma avec hésitation, tu as dit « et plus encore ». Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ?

En entendant ces mots, Akashi sourit un peu plus. Alors elle était tout de même curieuse de le savoir… Intriguée par lui. Le meneur qui venait de se retourner fit plusieurs grands pas vers la capitaine. Emma demeurait immobile en regardant Akashi approcher, son coeur battant la chamade. Cependant, cela n'avait rien de normal… Alors qu'il continuait de faire des pas vers elle avec un sourire dangereux, Emma en fit un en arrière, effrayée. Que faisait-il ? Son dos rencontra le portail en fer de l'immeuble. Elle était prise au piège et Akashi continuait de l'approcher avec ce sourire.

Il l'atteignit, plaçant ses mains de part et d'autre du visage d'Emma. Elle sentit son coeur battre plus fort, douloureusement. Des frissons et une forte chaleur se répandirent en elle. Alors qu'Akashi sentait la respiration haletante de la brune rencontrer son cou, il passa l'une de ses mains dans sa nuque. Emma devenait rouge. Il approcha ses lèvres à quelques centimètres de celles de la capitaine, l'air provocateur. Il sourit plus encore.

\- Voilà ce que cela voulait dire, susurra-t-il.

La capitaine aux yeux de faucon se pétrifia et les ferma. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire et elle détestait cela, elle qui savait normalement toujours comment réagir. Akashi l'observa un instant de ses yeux de l'empereur. La voir si vulnérable lui plaisait assez.

\- E… Ecarte-toi, s'il te plaît, murmura-t-elle, recouvrant ses esprits et rouvrant les yeux.

Son sourire perdit de son côté dangereux et sembla simplement amusé. Elle avait raison.

\- J'aurais bien aimé, reprit-il, cependant, je n'ai pas officiellement gagné ce pari.

Alors, il s'écarta un peu d'elle pour l'observer un peu mieux. Emma put à nouveau respirer normalement et déjà, elle sentait ses joues reprendre une teinte normale.

Cette histoire de pari agaçait encore quelque peu Akashi et un rictus se forma sur son front. Il n'acceptait pas d'avoir perdu face à Shintaro, lui qui lui était si inférieur. Affirmer le contraire ne faisait que prouver que la logique d'Emma était compromise par de possibles sentiments envers l'arrière de la Génération des miracles.

\- Shintaro ou pas, dit Akashi en souriant, j'ai encore une semaine pour remporter ce baiser dans les règles.

Emma fronça les sourcils.

\- De quoi parles-tu ? S'enquit-elle sans comprendre. Ne dis pas de bêtises et cesse de parler de Shintaro ainsi, il n'a rien à voir dans cette histoire.

Akashi cessa totalement de sourire puis fit définitivement demi-tour, laissant Emma derrière lui.

\- Dors bien, Emma Morgan, nous nous reverrons demain, déclara-t-il.

Puis, sans un regard pour elle, il monta dans sa voiture noire et une fraction de seconde plus tard, elle démarra et disparut au coin de la rue. Emma resta silencieuse, encore ahurie et déroutée après ce qu'il venait de se passer. Alors qu'elle se tenait encore debout devant l'immeuble, elle secoua la tête. Mais à quoi pensait-elle ? Il suffisait qu'elle ignore ce qu'il venait de se passer et tout irait pour le mieux. Emma fit demi-tour elle aussi et ouvrit le portail de l'immeuble. Elle monta silencieusement les escaliers à pas de chat et atteignit le troisième étage, où elle vivait avec Kagami. Doucement, elle ouvrit la porte de leur appartement et y entra avant d'enlever ses chaussures sur le tapis. Le salon était sombre et il n'y avait pas de lumière sous la porte de Kagami. Il devait déjà dormir, le pauvre, il était lui aussi très fatigué avec l'approche de la Winter Cup. Elle traversa l'appartement jusqu'à sa chambre en silence pour ne pas le réveiller.

Une fois à l'intérieur, elle lâcha ses deux sacs qu'elle ne tenait plus qu'à bout de bras, son corps entier épuisé. Ses genoux flageolaient toujours et sa cheville était douloureuse. Cela ne présageait rien de bon et la préoccupait assez. C'est alors avec les mains tremblantes qu'elle se déshabilla, enlevant lentement ses vêtements un par un. Elle se retrouva alors nue au centre de sa chambre et se dirigea avec inquiétude jusqu'à son miroir, observant sa cheville et ses genoux bleus. Puis, elle vit son visage pâle et ses cernes bleues. Pourquoi cela lui arrivait-il maintenant ? Ce n'était pas le moment…

Quelque chose fit irruption dans sa gorge. Quelque chose de douloureux coupant sa respiration : un sanglot inopportun. Emma retint avec difficulté ses larmes et se dirigea vers son pyjama parfaitement plié. Puis, elle éteignit la lumière de sa chambre et se glissa finalement entre ses couvertures fraîches.

Alors que ses os et ses muscles la lançaient encore, elle ouvrit grand les yeux et fixa le plafond. Il fallait qu'elle économise ses forces dans les jours à venir. C'était impératif, et elle avait jusqu'à dimanche. Au moment où elle commençait à sombrer, une pensée émergea de son esprit, comme une bougie allumée dans l'obscurité. Quelque chose chassant les ténèbres et réchauffant son coeur. Qui, même loin et même disant, demeurait une présence rassurante.

Shintaro Midorima.

* * *

Voilà pour ce chapitre 19 ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu et que vous avez pris du plaisir à le lire. En attendant, je vais travailler sur le chapitre 20 et tenter de vous l'uploader ce jeudi ou le jeudi d'après, alors à très bientôt, donnez moi vos avis si vous en avez le temps, des bisous !

\- Maude-chan


	20. Chapitre 20 : Premiers tours

Salut à tous les amis, comme vous le voyez, on reprend les bonnes habitudes des publications le jeudi. Désolée pour la semaine de retard, j'étais un peu débordée avec ce nouveau semestre qui commence. J'espère que tout va bien pour vous, que vous avez appréciez le dernier chapitre et que vous aimerez celui-ci. La fiction devrait toucher à sa fin d'ici trois chapitres à peine je pense, alors restez avec nous !  
Comme toujours, merci à vous de lire et d'être fidèle, vous êtes géniaux. Sur ce...

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 20 : Premiers tours**

Le grand stade, qui était usuellement réservé à la Winter Cup, avait été aménagé pour accueillir le tournoi international juste auparavant et le moins que l'on pouvait dire, c'est que ses alentours étaient en pleine effervescence. En effet, en ce samedi, premier jour du tournoi, quatre équipes féminines allaient s'affronter. Puis, le dimanche, ce serait autour des quatre autres. La tension était à son comble pour chacune des équipes et elle continuait de s'intensifier à mesure que les bus s'approchaient du stade.

Dans le car des françaises, personne ne prononçait le moindre mot. Toutes regardaient leurs pieds et entortillaient leurs cheveux. De temps à autres, on pouvait tout de même entendre quelqu'un tousser, ou encore quelques joueuses se murmurer quelque chose. Mais, cela n'allait pas bien plus loin La capitaine de l'équipe commençait à s'inquiéter de la non-réactivité des joueuses. Olivia les regarda toutes une par une. Même Michèle ne disait rien. La nouvelle capitaine se mit à taper du pied, les sourcils froncés, réalisant que rien ne se déroulait comme elle l'avait prévu. Une telle négativité apparente allait les desservir. Bon sang, elles étaient qualifiées et allaient participer au plus grand tournoi mondial féminin inter-lycées et aucune d'entre elles ne semblait heureuse ! Olivia se tourna vers sa vice-capitaine en un battement de cil. La grande ailière blonde tenait sa tête de son poing et regardait mollement le paysage de ses yeux presque jaunes.

« On croit rêver », pensa Olivia. Etait-il seulement possible d'avoir l'air plus abattu ?

\- Célia, fit-elle froidement.

\- Hmm ?

Elle n'avait même pas pris la peine de se tourner vers sa capitaine.

\- Pourquoi tu ne parles pas ? S'enquit Olivia.

\- Parler à qui ?

\- Je sais pas moi, à la cantonade ! S'exclama la capitaine. Fais des blagues, comme avant. Détends l'atmosphère !

Célia se tourna enfin vers elle. Olivia n'en revenait pas. La joueuse toujours souriante qu'elle avait connu avait bien changé.

\- Je ne suis pas magicienne, « capitaine ». Je ne peux pas simplement détendre l'atmosphère que tu t'es acharnée à tendre toi-même, répliqua Célia.

A ces mots, les autres joueuses sortirent de leur anxiété et de leur léthargie. C'était la première fois que Célia parlait ainsi à leur capitaine depuis… Depuis le départ de leur ancienne capitaine, en fait. Et c'était pour le moins étrange.

\- Je n'ai rien fait du tout ! S'emporta Olivia. C'est le stress qui crée cette atmosphère.

Même Michèle se retourna en sentant la tension monter derrière elle.

\- Peut-être que l'équipe ne serait pas si tendue si elle avait une meilleure capitaine, comme Emma, répondit la blonde avec colère.

Olivia sembla scandalisée, trahie.

\- C'est ton adversaire, il faut t'y faire !

\- Emma ne sera jamais vraiment mon adversaire, toi en revanche, on ne peut pas dire que l'envie me manque de faire de toi mon ennemie. Cependant…

\- Célia…

Toutes les autres écoutaient avec incrédulité.

\- Cependant, je n'ai d'autre choix que de l'affronter à cause de toi et des magouilles de ta famille, finit Célia.

\- Ça suffit, fit Michèle en se levant. Si ta famille t'entendait…

\- Laisse ma famille en dehors de ça, Michèle, ce genre de débilité ne prend pas avec moi, coupa la blonde. Je sais, et nous savons toutes, qu'Emma était bien meilleure que toi, Olivia, et que tu l'as faite écarter pour obtenir cette place que tu convoitais, voilà tout.

Puis, après avoir déclaré tout cela d'une voix infaillible, elle se rassit calmement et reposa son poing sous son menton. Ses yeux observèrent à nouveau l'extérieur. Dans le car, Michèle s'était rassise, en colère et Olivia était encore debout. Toutes les joueuses la fixaient avec attention. Au fond, une bonne partie d'entre elles savaient que Célia avait raison mais… Aujourd'hui, c'était Emma, leur adversaire et elles devaient rester soudées. Olivia, elle, n'avait pas l'air en colère. Son visage ne laissait rien paraitre du tout en fait, mais au fond d'elle, elle se sentait profondément trahie par Célia. Inconsciemment, sa haine pour son ancienne coéquipière brune s'intensifia encore. Ce qu'elle pouvait la détester. Ainsi, le silence reprit sa place dans le bus français.

Du côté japonais, le car était bien plus animé. Les deux équipes de Shutoku et leur coach roulaient en direction du stade, tout comme les françaises et parlaient tous avec entrain. Aoi était agenouillée sur son siège pour que l'ensemble de ses coéquipiers la voit.

\- … Et là, elle s'apprête à faire une passe à Haruna - et une passe incroyablement rapide, je peux vous l'assurer - quand devinez qui débarque ! S'exclama l'as de Shutoku, l'ailière aux cheveux bleus.

Toutes les filles de l'équipe se frappèrent le front, Emma y compris. C'était au moins la cinquième fois qu'Aoi leur racontait cette anecdote. Haruna et Shiho soupirèrent en entendant leur échec être conté une énième fois. Les garçons la regardaient avec amusement. Elle racontait bien cette histoire et ils ne l'avaient jamais entendue auparavant. Takao pleurait encore de rire après la précédente anecdote et tous les autres attendaient la suite. Midorima, lui, écoutait distraitement, observant la meneuse. Il était soulagé que cette dernière soit trop occupée à fixer Aoi qui faisait de grands gestes, ainsi, il pouvait la regarder sans qu'elle ne le remarque.

\- Emma ? Suggéra Miyaji.

Emma le regarda avec amusement en levant son pouce en l'air.

\- Ouais, bien vu ! T'es doué pour deviner les histoires ! S'exclama Aoi avec enthousiasme.

\- C'était juste super-prévisible, intervint Kimura en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

\- Ouais si tu le dis… L'interrompit Aoi. Donc comme je disais, Shiho s'apprête à faire l'une de ses passes méga-rapides à Haruna quand soudain, Emma jaillit devant elle, comme si elle s'était téléportée ! Et PAF ! Elle me fait une super-passe-rapide alors que je suis sous le panier. Je l'attrape à deux mains et BAM ! Un dunk pour notre équipe !

\- Pourvu que vous fassiez ça dimanche, déclara Takao en regardant Serina.

\- Quoi, la « passe méga-rapide » de Shiho ou la « super-passe-rapide » d'Emma ? Demanda Serina.

Aoi leva les yeux au ciel.

\- J'avoue que les noms sont pas terribles, approuva Otsubo.

\- Je te le fais pas dire, soupira Rina.

Risa remonta ses lunettes.

\- Fermez-la un peu, vous comprenez rien ! S'exclama Aoi.

\- Hino, ton langage, la reprit le coach.

\- Oui coach, désolée, répondit-elle en se rasseyant correctement.

Le bus entier explosa de rire. Alors, sans le vouloir, le regard d'Emma fut attiré par le fond du bus, là où Midorima était assis et, alors qu'elle ne s'y attendait pas du tout, croisa son regard vert. Ils furent tous les deux surpris de voir l'autre en face ainsi et leurs coeurs battirent fort contre leur poitrine pendant quelques secondes. Comme c'était inattendu.

Toutes les équipes arrivèrent une par une au stade. Les deux premières équipes des deux poules à passer étaient le Canada contre le Mexique et l'Italie contre l'Argentine. Deux matches prometteurs et effrénés en perspective. Lorsque le bus japonais arriva sur place, plusieurs des joueuses sautillaient d'impatience à l'idée de voir les autres jouer.

\- Shiho, arrête de sautiller comme ça, tu nous fais passer pour une équipe de débutantes, fit Risa, agacée.

\- Techniquement, c'est ce que nous sommes, fit remarquer Haruna en souriant.

Emma pouffa. Haruna n'avait pas tort.

\- De toute façon, tout le monde nous sous-estime déjà, il n'y a que sur le terrain que nous pourrons dissiper leurs doutes, ajouta la capitaine.

\- Bien dit, approuva Aoi.

Alors qu'ils marchaient tous en parlant joyeusement Takao sortit du rang de l'équipe masculine pour se diriger vers Shiho et Serina qui marchaient ensemble.

\- Tu veux que je te porte ton sac ? Demanda-t-il avec son éternel sourire insolent. Il a l'air lourd.

Serina rougit, à la fois en colère, à la fois embarrassée.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide, merci, répliqua-t-elle. Si tu veux être gentil, contente-toi de marcher à côté de moi.

\- Oh… Okay, fit-il, un peu étonné.

Il retrouva rapidement son sourire et engagea la conversation. Shiho réprima un rire, puis se sépara du duo pour retrouver ses autres coéquipières qui regardaient toutes l'action avec amusement. Même Emma s'y faisait. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle et Takao avaient perdu cette complicité qui les liait maintenant, Serina et lui. Et puis… Elle tourna la tête vers Midorima qui regardait devant lui, l'air froid. Ce n'était pas comme si elle n'était pas totalement sous le charme de quelqu'un.

Toutes les équipes arrivèrent dans le stade là où beaucoup de monde était déjà rassemblé et où l'effervescence était totale. De nombreux joueurs où tout simplement fans de basket de toute la capitale s'étaient déplacés. De ses yeux de faucon, Emma tentaient de tous les observer. Alors que les équipes de Shutoku arpentaient les couloirs du stade pour accéder aux sièges, les équipes canadienne, mexicaine, argentine et italienne s'entraînaient déjà sur le terrain.

\- Elles doivent avoir une pression monstre sur les épaules, fit remarquer Aoi.

\- Je te le fais pas dire, approuva Rina.

\- Demain, tu peux être sûre que nous serons dans le même état, ajouta Risa.

Ils trouvèrent les places qui leurs étaient réservées dans les gradins et s'y installèrent assez aléatoirement, par ordre d'arrivée. Le coach fut le premier à s'asseoir, puis ce fut au tour des autres. Alors, Emma et Midorima qui avaient silencieusement marché à quelques mètres l'un de l'autre se retrouvèrent à s'asseoir côte à côte. La capitaine se frappa mentalement le front. « Génial », pensa-t-elle. Midorima eut à peu près la même pensée. Comment était-il possible qu'en l'évitant avec tant d'application, il se retrouve tout de même à s'asseoir à côté d'Emma pour toute une journée de tournoi…

\- Salut, dit-elle poliment.

\- Bonjour, répondit-il avec empressement.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à se relever pour prétexter une envie de boisson fraiche, Miyaji s'assit à côté de lui, lui bloquant la route.

\- Tout va bien Midorima ? Demanda le vice-capitaine blond, sourcils froncés.

Maintenant, l'arrière aux cheveux verts sentaient tout l'attention de la brune focalisée sur lui. Mince.

\- Oui, oui. Tout va bien, répondit-il en se rasseyant calmement, serrant son poing bandé.

\- Détends-toi, intervint son capitaine qui était assis à côté de Miyaji. On n'a pas d'entrainement aujourd'hui, tu devrais en profiter pour décompresser.

\- Oui, capitaine, répliqua-t-il en observant le terrain.

Otsubo se pencha en avant pour regarder Emma d'un air interrogatif. Elle haussa les épaules et se glaça, observant elle aussi le terrain.

\- Bon, lança le capitaine un peu étonné.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont, tous les deux, marmonna Miyaji.

\- J'ai ma petite idée, répondit le capitaine.

Derrière eux, de nouveaux spectateurs prenaient place. Aoi se tourna avec curiosité.

\- Ben ça alors ! S'exclama-t-elle.

Serina se retourna aussi.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils fichent ici ? Ajouta-t-elle.

Alors, tous les joueurs se retournèrent aussi pour observer les nouveaux arrivants.

\- Eh ben ! S'exclama Kimura avec étonnement.

Emma et Midorima consentirent finalement à regarder derrière avec agacement. Ils furent aussi surpris l'un que l'autre.

\- Rakuzan ! Dirent-ils tous les deux.

Juste derrière Emma s'était assis Seijuro Akashi avec un grand sourire. Autour de lui, toute l'équipe de Rakuzan était présente. Midorima tiqua. Qu'est-ce que ce prétentieux faisait ici ? Qui plus est avec toute son équipe.

\- Bonjour Emma, tu vas bien ? Demanda-t-il.

La jeune fille n'eut le temps de répondre.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici, Akashi ? S'enquit Midorima.

\- Tu m'as l'air étonné, Shintaro, fit remarquer le meneur de Rakuzan en l'observant avec un grand sourire. Emma ne t'a pas prévenu que je lui rendrai visite ?

Midorima fit tous les efforts du monde pour ne pas se tourner vers Emma qui l'observait avec un peu d'anxiété.

\- Euh bonjour, intervint Otsubo. On peut savoir ce que toute l'équipe Rakuzan fait ici ?

\- Nous sommes ici en repérage, répondit Léo Mibuchi, le grand arrière aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux bleus de Rakuzan. Pour la Winter Cup.

Emma le regarda avec étonnement. Lui aussi était là. C'était un autre arrière de talent à qui elle aurait volontiers demandé des conseils pour ses shoots.

\- L'équipe féminine devait elle-aussi venir mais finalement, elles avaient un important tournoi régional aujourd'hui, ajouta Léo.

\- Ouais, approuva Kotarô Hayama, le joueur à l'aura féline. Dommage parce que la capitaine aurait bien voulu voir ce que vous valez !

Il regardait particulièrement Emma en disant cela. Aoi grogna.

\- Dis-moi, Shintaro, reprit Akashi.

L'arrière vert était en furie et il se leva de tout son mètre quatre-vingt quinze pour faire face au petit meneur.

\- Je me suis donc trompé en pensant qu'Emma et toi étiez si proches, si elle ne t'a même pas dit qu'elle avait accepté de m'accompagner à un rendez-vous, finit le meneur.

Emma se crispa et ses joues devinrent aussi rouges que les cheveux de Kagami. Elle aurait voulu disparaître sous terre tant elle avait honte que tout le monde ait entendu cela. Toutes les coéquipières d'Emma se tournèrent vers elle avec des airs encourageants. La brune n'en voulait pas. Elle aurait préféré que personne n'entende cela. Kimura, Takao, Otsubo et Miyaji se tournèrent aussi vers Emma avec étonnement. Personne n'arrivait vraiment à comprendre comment cela avait pu arriver.

\- Akashi, marmonna Midorima avec colère.

\- Cela confirme ce que je pensais, ajouta Akashi. Tu n'as pas la moindre importance à ses yeux.

C'en était trop. Alors que Midorima s'apprêtait à se jeter sur le petit meneur et que le coach et les joueurs se levaient pour arrêter le massacre, ce fut Emma la plus rapide. Elle attrapa avec force le bras de Midorima et le retint fermement. Tout sembla redevenir calme. Chacun observa Emma qui tenait le bras de Midorima et se rassit pour ne pas faire trop de vagues. L'arrière semblait à peine y croire et regarda Emma avec incrédulité.

La capitaine lâcha enfin le bras de son coéquipier et se mit elle aussi debout pour les observer tous les deux.

\- Je crois que j'ai mon mot à dire ici, fit-elle remarquer.

Elle se tourna en premier lieu vers Akashi.

\- Si j'ai quelque chose à dire à Shintaro, je n'ai pas besoin que tu le fasses à ma place, dit-elle froidement. Et j'apprécierais que tu cesses de parler en mon nom.

Elle se tourna ensuite vers Midorima.

\- Quant à toi, au lieu de m'ignorer ou de devenir violent pour rien, il serait judicieux de me confronter en cas de doute, tu ne penses pas ? Souligna-t-elle.

Aoi leva les yeux au ciel. Quel crétin ce Midorima. Et dire qu'elle lui avait laissé toutes les pistes du monde pour lui faire comprendre les sentiments de sa capitaine.

Midorima acquiesça à peine puis se rassit sur son fauteuil. Akashi arborait toujours un sourire.

\- Nous reparlerons de cela plus tard, se contenta-t-il de dire.

Le calme retomba dans leur tribune alors que la sonnerie de fin d'échauffement avait réveillé les clameurs dans le stade entier.

\- Bon… Recommença Risa.

\- Oublions tous ça, intervint froidement Emma.

\- Quand même… Murmura Shiho.

\- J'insiste, répéta la capitaine. La première d'entre vous qui mentionne de nouveau cette rencontre aura droit à une double dose d'entraînement à l'avenir, ça vous va ?

\- De quelle rencontre tu parles ? S'enquit habilement Aoi qui était effrayée par les entraînements intensifs plus que tout au monde.

Miyaji eut un petit rire. Emma se tourna discrètement vers Midorima et murmura de sorte à ce que personne d'autre que lui ne l'entende :

\- En revanche, si toi tu veux en parler, viens me voir après le match.

Midorima ne répondit rien et n'acquiesça pas non plus. Il n'était pas sûr de vouloir en savoir plus. Emma ressentit la déception envahir son coeur et son estomac se serra.

\- Ça commence ! S'exclama Serina en pointant le terrain du doigt.

\- Enfin ! Approuva Rina qui respirait mieux depuis que la sale ambiance était passée.

En effet, le début du match Italie contre Argentine détendit étonnement l'atmosphère du côté de leurs tribunes. Le match fut d'un intérêt très grand et chacun en profita pour s'émerveiller des qualités des joueuses. Régulièrement, Shiho se levait pour applaudir leurs performances, cependant, Rina la calmait bien vite en lui disant qu'ils n'étaient « pas au cirque ». Malgré toute cette excitation, cette effervescence et cette bonne humeur nouvellement installée, la tension était à son comble pour Emma comme pour Midorima et aucun des deux ne pouvait se détendre. Ils passèrent donc tout le match à l'observer distraitement, se concentrant surtout sur la personne à côté d'eux.

« J'aurais dû arriver en retard », pensa Midorima en regardant Emma crisper sa main au bandage sur son genou.

La fin du match arriva inexorablement et le verdict était net : l'Argentine l'emportait largement sur un score de 95 à 54 en défaveur de l'Italie. Lorsque tous eurent fini d'applaudir, Aoi se tourna vers Emma.

\- Sacrée raclée qu'elles se sont pris, fit-elle remarquer.

\- En effet, je n'aimerais pas être à leur place, approuva la capitaine.

\- Ce ne sera pas le cas, alors tout va bien ! Lança Haruna.

\- Tu as raison mais… Je m'inquiète quand même parce que je me dis que si l'équipe argentine est si bonne, même si les françaises gagnent leur match contre l'Allemagne demain, elle perdront peut-être face à l'Argentine, expliqua Emma.

\- Et ça ce serait pas cool, approuva Rina.

\- C'est vrai, même si dans un sens, la seule chose qui compte c'est que nous on gagne ensemble, conclut la capitaine.

\- Exactement, répliqua Risa.

Il y eut un moment d'hésitation.

\- Bon… Coach, capitaine, qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? Demanda Aoi.

\- Eh bien… Commença le vieux coach. Le prochain match commence dans une heure et demie, vous avez le temps d'aller manger un morceau et de revenir ici.

\- Okay, pas besoin de me le dire deux fois ! S'exclama Aoi en sautant par dessus les sièges pour s'éclipser.

Rina leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Dès qu'on lui parle de nourriture… Marmonna-t-elle en partant à sa suite.

Petit à petit, tout le monde se leva et quitta les gradins par petits groupes. Emma regarda Serina suivre Takao. Etonnant comme tant de choses avaient changé en si peu de temps. Elle ne tiqua cependant pas, même pas lorsque tout le monde fut parti et qu'elle se retrouva complètement seule dans les gradins. « Alors Shintaro s'en moque vraiment », pensa-t-elle avec tristesse.

Après la pause déjeuner, chacun avait repris sa place assise et le second match avait débuté. Bien évidemment, Midorima s'était arrangé pour être en bout de rangée, loin d'Emma. Elle ne s'était sans aucun doute jamais sentie aussi stupide de sa vie. Cependant, Aoi et Risa s'étaient arrangées pour être de chaque côté de leur capitaine pour lui faire la conversation, ce qui contribua grandement à la distraire.

Cette fois-ci, le résultat était un peu plus serré. Le Canada l'emportait de 110 à 104 contre le Mexique. Si Shutoku gagnait son match contre les USA le lendemain, il leur faudrait ensuite battre le Canada et Emma et toutes les autres commençaient à sentir le stress monter en elles. C'était une équipe très douée. Il n'y avait pas de doute qu'elles risquaient l'élimination contre elles. Après un rapide point à la sortie du stade, les joueuses reprirent le car avec le coach ou repartirent chez eux depuis le stade. Emma marchait en direction du métro lorsqu'elle entendit son téléphone sonner. Elle décrocha immédiatement.

\- Allô ?

On lui répondit au bout du fil puis le visage de la capitaine s'illumina pour la première fois de la journée.

\- Ah, je suis ravie de t'entendre, quelles sont tes infos, Satsuki ?

—

Lorsque les joueuses ouvrirent leurs yeux au réveil le lendemain matin, le grand jour était arrivé : le premier match du tournoi pour les japonaises. Après un trajet en car silencieux, elles arrivèrent à l'immense stade qui accueillait le tournoi. Même si le premier match de la journée était celui des françaises contre les canadiennes, les filles de Shutoku passeraient l'après-midi et il était nécessaire qu'elles se changent déjà et qu'elles commencent à s'échauffer. C'est pourquoi, au sortir du bus, elles attrapèrent fermement leurs sacs et s'apprêtèrent à s'engouffrer dans leur vestiaire réservé. Avant cela, Miyaji s'approcha de Risa et l'embrassa sur le front avec douceur. Elle remonta ses lunettes et lui adressa un grand sourire rassuré. En même temps, Takao fit une tape amicale à Serina sur son épaule. Elle leva les yeux au ciel mais au fond, elle en était contente.

Devant ces marques d'affection, Emma chercha Midorima du regard et le trouva au fond, tout derrière ses coéquipiers, regardant ailleurs. Elle soupira. Tant pis. Puis, les filles entrèrent dans leur vestiaire pour de bon, accompagnées par les « Bonne chance ! » criés avec force par leurs coéquipiers. Elles se changèrent toutes rapidement et avec effervescence. Elles semblaient toutes très confiante et même si les filles de Shutoku semblaient prêtes à s'amuser, elles étaient surtout là pour gagner. Elles sortirent ensuite en vitesse, leurs tenues oranges enfilées, des gourdes, des serviettes et des ballons sous les bras, Emma et Risa à leur tête.

\- C'est parti ! S'exclama la capitaine.

\- Oui ! Répondirent les autres.

Malgré ce qu'Emma avait pu ressentir en voyant Midorima aussi froid et bizarre, en cet instant, elle ne ressentait plus que de l'excitation à l'idée de fouler le parquet et de jouer avec ses coéquipières. Pour les autres joueuses de Shutoku, l'excitation était la même. C'était la première fois qu'elles accédaient à un tournoi aussi prestigieux et qu'elles allaient pouvoir montrer leur valeur.

Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent dans le couloir, elles y rencontrèrent l'équipe française qui sortait, prête pour son premier match du tournoi. Olivia ne regarda même pas Emma tant elle était énervée après elle. Les autres aussi se contentèrent de regarder droit devant elles. Emma sourit tout de même à Célia qui avançait en marge du groupe.

\- Gagne ce match, dit simplement son ancienne capitaine.

\- Compte là-dessus, répondit son ancienne as.

Puis les deux équipes partirent dans des directions opposées pour gagner leur terrain respectif. Les filles de Shutoku passèrent une tunnel puis débarquèrent sur le parquet illuminé encadré d'immenses gradins. Lorsqu'elles entrèrent, la foule se mit à applaudir avec force et à scander leur nom.

\- C'est impressionnant, lança Rina.

\- Je vais m'évanouir, les informa Shiho en regardant une troupe de jeunes hommes avec des banderoles à leur nom.

\- Etre à domicile va clairement jouer en notre faveur au niveau moral, remarqua Risa. Nous, on aura la chance d'être soutenues par presque tout le public.

Aoi sourit.

\- C'est sympa je trouve, dit-elle. J'entends des gens qui crient mon nom !

\- C'est normal, répliqua Haruna un peu jalousement. Tu es l'as de l'équipe et tu dunk. Tu es sensationnelle.

\- Wouah merci ! Fit Aoi avec joie.

\- Bon, on s'émerveillera plus tard, intervint leur capitaine. Allons voir le coach.

Et elles se dirigèrent toutes vers leur banc, là ou leur coach et les garçons les attendaient.

\- Parfait, dit le coach. Vous êtes toutes là. Mes consignes sont simple : échauffez-vous sérieusement maintenant puis étirez-vous. Ensuite, vous reviendrez et nous irons regarder le premier match avec Seirin. Et d'ici deux heures, vous jouerez votre match contre les Etats-Unis.

Certaines soupirèrent avec appréhension.

\- Ça va le faire, assura Emma.

\- Ouais c'est clair, approuva Aoi.

Malgré leurs mines assurées, elles avaient toutes deux une boule au ventre.

\- Et pour les titulaires du matchs ? Demanda Rina.

\- Nous nous en tiendrons à ce que nous avons dit hier soir, répondit le coach.

Sur ce, les filles allèrent s'échauffer pendant que les garçons allaient s'installer avec Seirin dans les gradins. La tension était à son comble et elles sentaient toutes leurs estomacs se serrer fort. Quelle pression monstrueuse. Shiho ne se sentait décidément pas bien… Aoi lui administra un grand coup dans le dos.

\- Allez, détends-toi la naine ! S'exclama-t-elle.

Shiho grimaça et se frotta l'épaule. Ç'avait été douloureux mais maintenant, elle se sentait mieux. Elle regarda la silhouette musculeuse d'Aoi la dépasser en courant et un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Tout allait bien se passer. C'était sûr.

Dans les gradins, Seirin et Shutoku se rencontrèrent.

\- Salut Seirin ! S'exclama Miyaji avec enthousiasme.

\- Tien Shutoku, remarqua Hyûga. Vous n'avez pas l'air bien stressés.

\- Non, moi j'ai trop confiance en Risa et les autres ! Ajouta le vice-capitaine. Elles vont tout déchirer !

\- C'est bien d'être aussi positif ! Approuva Koganei.

\- C'est pas positif ! S'exclama Kagami, sur les nerfs. C'est réaliste !

Il avait l'air en rogne.

\- Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? Demanda Takao, dérouté.

\- Il n'a presque pas dormi, expliqua Kuroko de sa douce voix, étonnant au passage tous les joueurs de Shutoku sauf Takao. Il est toujours comme ça les jours de match, sauf que là, il ne joue même pas alors il n'a même pas de moyen pour se défouler.

\- Il a l'air à cran, approuva Kimura.

\- Non tout va bien ! S'écria Kagami à nouveau.

Riko se leva en colère et sortit une serviette qu'elle roula en forme d'arme.

\- Oui, fit-elle menaçante, tout à intérêt à aller bien ou je vais m'énerver.

\- Asseyez-vous, suggéra finalement Izuki.

\- Oui, bonne idée, approuva Otsubo.

Alors, ils s'installèrent tous, le coach en bout de rangée. Kagami, qui gardait une place à Emma à côté de lui, vit Midorima être contraint à s'y asseoir.

\- On peut savoir ce que tu fais ? S'exclama l'as aux cheveux rouges.

\- Je m'assois là où il y a de la place, à ton avis, rétorqua Midorima aussi froidement.

\- Cette place est pour Emma je te signale, crétin !

\- Elle n'est pas encore là, que je sache, répondit l'arrière.

\- Mais elle va arriver espèce de débi…

\- Kagami ! S'énerva Riko. Il y a des places derrière, tu peux être séparé d'elle une journée, tu ne penses pas ?

L'ailier se crispa mais ne rétorqua rien. Pourtant, ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui manquait. Quel crétin ce Midorima ! Autour de lui, Koganei, Kyoshi et Hyûga rirent.

\- C'est pas drôle du tout, marmonna-t-il.

Sur le terrain, les filles de Shutoku finissaient leurs derniers entraînements de shoot.

\- Bon, ça me semble super tout ça ! S'exclama Emma avec joie. On va tout casser !

\- Ouais ! Cria Aoi.

\- Ça tu l'as dit ! Approuva Serina.

\- Et si on excitait un peu le public ? S'enquit la meneuse avec un sourire.

\- J'aime bien ton idée ! Lança Haruna.

\- Aoi, on compte sur toi ! S'exclama la petite brune.

\- Compris capitaine !

Puis, Aoi s'élança vers l'autre panier sans ballon et sauta de toutes ses forces, l'atteignant largement. Risa visa précisément ses mains et envoya la balle à Aoi qui la rentra de toutes ses forces dans le panier.

La foule explosa. C'était comme si le niveau de son avait soudain augmenté. Les françaises, allemandes et américaines se tournèrent vers le demi-terrain japonais avec agacement et appréhension. Quel talent avait l'as de Shutoku ! Aoi courut vers Emma et lui frappa fort dans la main.

\- Bien joué ! Je crois qu'avec ça, tout le monde à compris le message, fit la meneuse.

Elles se sourirent toutes.

\- Shutoku n'est pas là pour jouer.

La foule était toujours en délire.

\- T'as vu ça ?! S'exclama une jeune fille.

\- Ouais ! C'est Aoi Hino, l'as de Shutoku, c'est la meilleure ailière de tout le basket lycéen japonais à ce qu'il paraît ! Répondit son ami.

\- A ce point là ?

\- Ouais ! Shutoku va tout gagner, j'en suis sûr ! Ajouta le petit garçon.

\- Tu parles, les filles de Shutoku sont pourries, lança un autre de leurs amis.

\- Pff t'y connais rien, lui rétorqua la gamine. Avec leur équipe, aucune chance qu'elles perdent !

\- C'est clair, t'as vu leur pivot ! Elle fait presque 1 mètre 90 ! Approuva le garçon.

\- Et leur capitaine peut tirer de n'importe où sur le terrain, ça rentre toujours, insista la fillette.

La foule fit son choix et se mit à scander :

\- Shu-toku, Shu-toku, Shu-toku !

Les garçons de Shutoku sourirent et se joignirent avec joie aux cris. Seirin leva les yeux au ciel. Ils n'étaient pas vraiment d'humeur à crier « Shutoku » mais c'était pour l'équipe féminine alors ça valait le coup. Alors, ils s'y mirent aussi. Quelle effervescence. Les filles sourirent et sentirent leurs coeurs déborder de joie.

\- Ça va le faire, déclara Haruna.

—

\- Bonjour à toutes et à tous ! Lança une voix depuis les haut-parleurs. Bienvenue à ce second jour de tournoi ! Aujourd'hui, les deux dernières équipes de chaque poule vont s'affronter afin de déterminer qui ira jusqu'à la prochaine étape ! Tout d'abord, l'Argentine s'en est sortie vainqueur, alors qui de la France ou de l'Allemagne va gagner et venir l'affronter ? C'est le match de ce matin ! Pour l'autre poule, le Canada a battu le Mexique, et le gagnant de cet après-midi, soit les Etats-Unis soit le Japon, l'affrontera la semaine prochaine !

Des acclamations retentirent dans tout le public. Les filles de Shutoku avaient fini par aller s'installer auprès des autres, dans les gradins. Les françaises et les allemandes entrèrent sur le terrain.

\- Ça va commencer ! S'exclama Shiho.

Les cinq joueuses de chaque équipe se mirent face à face. Olivia et Célia se tenaient côte à côte, la mine sérieuse.

\- T'as intérêt à me faire de bonnes passes, dit Célia en s'avançant pour faire l'entre-deux.

\- Inutile de me le dire, rétorqua sa capitaine.

Puis, on lança le coup d'envoi et Célia sauta de toutes ses forces face à la joueuse allemande qui faisait bien une tête de plus qu'elle. Elle récupéra tout de même la balle et l'envoya à Olivia.

\- Placez-vous ! S'écria leur capitaine en levant un doigt.

Le jeu commençait pour de bon. Emma ne fut pas seulement impressionnée par les capacités et la ténacité de Célia, mais par celle de tout l'équipe.

\- Incroyable, dit-elle.

Certaines de ses coéquipières se tournèrent vers elle.

\- Capitaine ?

\- Tout va bien, répondit Emma. Elles sont juste bien meilleures que dans mes souvenirs. Les allemandes ne vont pas tenir.

Son hypothèse se vérifia. Au bout du vingt-cinquième lay-up de Célia, les allemandes n'avaient rentré qu'une trentaine de points. Les française en avait plus de 70 déjà.

\- Elle est douée la blonde, fit remarquer Aoi qui ne tenait plus en place. C'est elle que je veux affronter la semaine prochaine.

\- Ouais, elle est très douée, approuva Emma. Mais ne vas pas trop vite en besogne, il faut déjà qu'on élimine les américaines cet après-midi, alors patience.

\- Wouah regardez ça ! S'exclama Serina.

Toutes le filles regardèrent à nouveau le terrain. Olivia était en position pour shooter.

\- Elle compte vraiment tirer de là ?! S'exclama Shiho.

Elle se situait un peu avant la ligne médiane du terrain et s'élançait. Midorima, Emma et Hyûga froncèrent les sourcils. Sa position n'était pas bonne. Comment pouvait-elle espérer le faire rentrer ?

\- N'importe quoi, fit Midorima avec énervement.

Les autres furent étonnés par sa brusque réaction. « Tenter de s'approprier le style d'Emma pour prouver quelque chose aux autres en risquant la victoire… Elle est stupide », pensa Midorima. Elle envoya finalement la balle. Emma ne comprenait pas. C'était ridicule. Célia aussi avait vu l'échec pointer avec ce shoot et sauta au panier. Elle attrapa la balle à deux mains et la fit rentrer dans le panier.

La foule se mit à hurler de joie.

\- Un Halley hoop ! S'exclamèrent certains.

Emma soupira. Heureusement que Célia avait été là.

\- Wouah, elle a trop bien visé ! Dit la fillette du début.

\- C'est clair ! Approuva son ami. La combinaison était parfaite !

Midorima leva les yeux au ciel. Ce qu'il ne fallait pas entendre. Cela se voyait clairement que rien n'était préparé et que la capitaine avait juste pris une mauvaise décision rattrapée par sa vice-capitaine !

\- Elle tire aussi bien que la capitaine de Shutoku !

A ces mots, Kagami et Midorima se retournèrent pour fusiller du regard le petit garçon alors qu'Emma se mettait à rire. Elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Le shoot d'Olivia n'arrivait même pas à la cheville du sien !

Quoi qu'il en soit, le match reprit son cours et à la fin du quatrième quart temps, le score était sans appel. Les françaises avaient gagné haut la main. Emma en frémissait de joie. Ses coéquipières aussi.

\- Je vais pouvoir me mesurer à Célia ! S'exclama Aoi avec joie.

Riko se tourna vers Emma.

\- Tu es sûre que c'est vraiment une bonne chose ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Oui, c'était la meilleure chose qui pouvait arriver, assura la capitaine écoutée attentivement par tous autour d'elle.

* * *

Et ainsi s'achève ce chapitre 20. J'espère qu'il vous a plu et que vous avez hâte de connaître la suite ! Le chapitre n'est pas encore écrit mais je ferai tout mon possible pour le publier jeudi prochain ! Passez une bonne semaine, prenez soin de vous et de ce que vous aimez et à bientôt !

\- Maude-chan


	21. Chapitre 21 : Une rencontre douloureuse

Bonsoir à tous (enfin je dis à tous, je veux plutôt dire au peu de gens qui se souvient encore de cette fiction après tout le temps que j'ai pris à l'updater hum hum) ! Quoi qu'il en soit j'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop, il y a les partiels, les révisions dans l'année, la perte de volonté et une petite grippe... Enfin tous les éléments étaient réunis pour ne pas continuer à écrire Les Yeux du Faucon. Et puis, je me suis souvenu que d'adorables lecteurs attendaient sans doute la suite et que même pour moi j'aimerais finir cette fiction une bonne fois pour toutes !

Sur ce, merci d'être là, quand même en train de lire et très bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 21 : Une rencontre douloureuse**

\- Emma ! S'exclama une voix féminine en montant les escaliers des gradins en courant.

Le match entre la France et l'Allemagne venait juste de prendre fin et les filles de Shutoku n'avaient pas encore quitté les gradins pour rejoindre le terrain. Tous se tournèrent vers celle qui arrivait, haletante.

\- Momoi-san ? Fit Kuroko, presque avec étonnement.

Emma se leva immédiatement et enjamba ses coéquipières d'un saut pour rejoindre la jeune fille aux cheveux roses qui portait une pile de dossiers.

\- Satsuki, merci d'être venue ! S'exclama la capitaine aux cheveux noirs avec soulagement.

\- C'est normal, voyons, je n'allais pas vous laisser tomber ! Répondit-elle avec joie.

Elles se prirent dans les bras et se serrèrent. Leurs opulentes poitrines s'entrechoquèrent au passage.

\- Ne pas regarder, ne pas regarder... Murmura Hyûga pendant qu'Izuki levait les yeux au ciel.

Riko regardait leurs poitrines avec une certaine fascination, et une bonne dose d'incompréhension. « Pourquoi est-ce qu'elles en ont d'aussi grosses et moi je n'en ai pas du tout ?! », pensa-t-elle avec agacement. Momoi Satsuki se sépara quelque peu de la capitaine de Shutoku pour saluer tout le monde puis se tourna vers l'ensemble des joueuses.

\- Malheureusement, les nouvelles que je viens vous apporter sont encore moins bonnes que nous le pensions, dit-elle.

Emma sentit son corps frémir. Bon sang…

\- Tu te souviens de ce que je t'avais dit, Emma, pas vrai ? Demanda Momoi.

Emma eut en tête la conversation téléphonique qu'elle avait eue avec Satsuki la veille.

 _\- Ah, je suis ravie de t'entendre, quelles sont tes infos, Satsuki ?  
\- Elle ne sont pas de très bonne augure, j'en ai bien peur, répondit Momoi. _

_\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?_

 _Emma commençait à s'inquiéter et les paroles de Momoi ne contribuaient pas du tout à la calmer._

 _\- L'équipe américaine que vous allez affronter est très douée, déclara l'autre. Vous n'avez vraiment pas eu de chance en tombant sur elles comme premières adversaires.  
\- Mais... Reprit la capitaine. Ce n'est pas grave si elles sont fortes, si ? C'est bien, un chalenge intéressant !  
\- Ce n'est pas que ça, reprit Momoi d'une voix navrée. Leur ailière et as est la meilleure joueuse de tous les Etats-Unis en basket lycéen, rends-toi compte ! _

_La capitaine se glaça. La meilleure joueuse lycéenne de tous les Etats-unis. Comment c'était possible !_

 _\- Emma, tu es toujours là ?  
\- Oui, oui, qu'y a-t-il d'autre ?  
\- Elles ont une meneuse très rusée, qui sait parfaitement adapter le jeu en fonction de l'adversaire, bien sûr elle n'a pas tes yeux, mais elle vous posera quand même problème je pense, continua Momoi.  
\- C'est pas vrai ! S'exclama Emma.  
\- J'ai bien peur que si. Et finalement, leur pivot fait 1 mètre 93, déclara-t-elle. _

_Le sang de la capitaine se glaça encore. Haruna faisait à peine 1 mètre 85, elle allait être en difficulté, c'était certain._

 _\- Em...  
\- Oui, oui je suis là, désolée, répliqua la capitaine. Autre chose ? _

_Momoi ne répondit pas pendant quelques secondes._

 _\- Satsuki ? Demanda Emma.  
\- En fait, oui, il y a autre chose, répondit Momoi avec encore moins de joie qu'avant. Quelque chose d'encore moins réjouissant. _

_Emma serra un poing._

 _\- D'après les rapports de matches, les joueuses de cette équipe ont tendance à faire pas mal de fautes._

 _La capitaine fronça les sourcils._

 _\- En quoi c'est mal pour nous ? Tant mieux si elles respectent les règles comme des débutantes ! S'exclama Emma.  
\- Tu ne comprends pas, reprit Momoi. Ce ne sont pas de simples sorties, ou des « marcher » qu'elles font. Leurs fautes, ce sont des fautes de contact. _

_Là, la capitaine aux cheveux noir corbeau comprit._

 _\- Emma, insista Momoi. Je ne sais pas si j'ai raison de penser cela, mais je crois que ces fautes qu'elles commettent ne sont pas involontaires._

 _Elles allaient devoir affronter des joueuses violentes, alors._

 _\- Je vais tenter de me renseigner sur l'issue des matches qu'elles ont joués pour toutes leurs adversaires. Ainsi, on en apprendra un peu plus, déclara Momoi. Je te donne toutes mes infos demain matin, avant votre match.  
\- Entendu, acquiesça Emma d'une voix faussement assurée. _

_En réalité, ses mains avaient commencé à trembler et son genoux et sa cheville frémissaient déjà de douleur._

\- Ouais, répondit Emma. Alors, qu'est-ce que tu as trouvé ?  
\- C'est bien ce que je pensais, malheureusement, déclara Momoi.

Toutes les joueuses de Shutoku s'étaient vues raconter cette histoire par leur capitaine et savaient exactement de quoi la manageuse de Tôô parlait. Leurs mines devinrent sombres.

\- Quelles sont les données que tu as trouvé ? S'enquit Risa.  
\- Eh bien, il y a eu des blessées dans chaque match joué par les américaines. Et ce, toujours du côté de leurs adversaires.  
\- Blessées à quel point ? Demanda Emma.  
\- A un point qui ne pouvait pas être atteint avec à peine trois fautes par joueuses, dit Momoi. - Attends, ça veut dire que... Commença Aoi en levant les yeux vers sa capitaine.

Elles se mirent toutes à réfléchir.

\- Ça voudrait dire qu'elles ont blessé des joueuses sans que l'arbitre le voie, déduisit Rina.

\- Malheureusement, c'est aussi ce que je crois, approuva la jeune fille aux cheveux roses.

Shiho sentit toute la confiance qu'elle avait accumulé auprès de ses coéquipières cette matinée s'échapper d'elle à la manière de l'air qui s'échapperait d'un ballon. Même Risa et Aoi, qui avaient toujours un air sérieux pour la première et confiant pour la seconde, semblaient submergées d'anxiété par la nouvelle. Devant ces mines atterrées, Emma dont les jambes flageolaient quelques secondes plus tôt sentit toute sa peur la quitter. Il fallait qu'elles soient fortes toutes ensemble. Et pour cela, il fallait que leur capitaine soit forte la première. Après tout, c'était elle qui les avaient embarquées là-dedans.

Elle inspira et serra un poing sous le regard inquiet des équipes de Shutoku et de Seirin. Kagami était tellement submergé par la colère et la peur qu'on sentait de la chaleur émaner de lui. Midorima ne disait rien mais il était lui aussi immergé dans un océan d'inquiétude. Il ne voulait pas que quelque chose de mal arrive à Emma. Il leva son regard vert forêt vers elle, pour la première fois depuis la veille et la regarda se concentrer pour que la peur la quitte totalement.

Il vit comme ses longs cheveux noirs resplendissaient et comme ses yeux verts se chargeaient de courage, comme sa peau blanche luisait faiblement, comme ses tâches de rousseur lui donnaient un air enfantin et faible. Mais Midorima savait qu'il n'en était rien. Cette fille belle comme le jour pour qui il avait tant d'admiration et qui pouvait tant l'agacer était bien plus forte que cela. Miyaji, lui, regardait Risa avec inquiétude. Il la savait forte mais sa petite amie aux tresses demeurait tout de même assez frêle au niveau de sa carrure et il semblait qu'un rien pourrait la briser. Takao soupira. Cela ne présageait rien de bon. Même Kimura et Otsubo commençaient à avoir peur pour leurs coéquipières en qui ils avaient d'habitude tant foi.

Du côté de Seirin, les réactions étaient à peu près les mêmes. Kyoshi ne s'inquiétait pas vraiment pour le corps d'Haruna. Elle était capable d'encaisser des coups mais... Son moral assez changeant allait-il supporter les injustices sans devenir violent comme lui-même avait réussi à le faire lorsqu'il jouait contre le lycée Kirisaki Daichi, le lycée qui avait causé à sa jambe de très sérieux ennuis ? Il n'en était pas si certain... Après tout, si Haruna avait un physique que les autres joueuses de l'équipe n'avait pas, Rina mise à part, elle était sans doute la plus sujette aux brusques changements de tempérament et elle se laissait facilement surpasser par sa colère, un peu comme Kagami. Il observait calmement et sans rien dire la grande pivot aux cheveux blancs et courts dont il était amoureux.

Tous les autres joueurs de Seirin sentaient ce mal-être se diffuser en eux, leur rappelant leur difficile match contre Kirisaki Daichi. C'était sans doute le pire match qu'ils avaient jamais joué et ils espéraient tous que cela allait mieux se passer pour elles que pour eux auparavant.

Pourquoi est-ce que tout était devenu si oppressant ? Emma se le demandait bien. Elle sentait son coeur se serrer continuellement. Quelque chose de grave allait peut-être arriver, elle le sentait. Et le pire dans tout cela, c'est que ce serait de sa faute. La capitaine sentait toute la peur de ses coéquipières et des autres l'assaillir. Les pensées de chacun dégénéraient et elle sentait le tout monter dans les airs. C'était si terrible. Que faire dans ce cas ? La déprime, la colère et la rancœur s'installaient. Mais surtout, la peur. Emma la sentait, si forte et si présente…

\- Ça suffit !

La capitaine s'était levée brusquement. Tout le monde leva les yeux vers elle, étonné.

\- Faites pas ces têtes-là ! S'exclama Emma en fronçant les sourcils.

Shiho écarquilla les yeux. Leur capitaine avait-elle perdu l'esprit ?

\- Tu comprends pas à quel point c'est grave ? S'énerva Risa pour la première fois, se levant pour faire face à Emma.

La capitaine la fixa durement.

\- C'est toi qui ne comprend pas, Risa, fit Emma, durement. Tu crois qu'on va laisser tomber si près du but ? Tout ça parce qu'il y a déjà eu une fille qui s'est cassé une jambe pendant un match ? C'est pas le premier risque qu'on prend et c'est bien loin d'être le dernier.

\- T'as raison, Emma, approuva Haruna en se mettant debout elle aussi, entrainant Serina avec elle.

\- On a des joueuses fortes, reprit la capitaine. Et on se mettra entre vous et elles, quoi qu'il arrive !

Haruna et Rina, qui ne faisaient clairement pas partie des joueuses frêles, acquiescèrent immédiatement avec fouge.

\- Qu'elles essayent de s'approcher de vous ! S'exclamèrent les pivots.

Risa jeta un coup d'oeil vers Miyaji qui semblait inquiet. Elle soupira.

\- Bon, si vous le dites… Fit-elle en acquiesçant.

Shiho sentait de nouveau ce sentiment chaud et agréable de confiance s'insinuer en elle. Tout allait bien se passer en fin de compte. La joie de vivre chez les filles de Shutoku reprit racine. Même les garçons avaient commencé à sourire de soulagement. Après tout, Emma avait peut-être raison.

Enfin… Certaines personnes n'étaient pas d'accord du tout. Comme être sûr que tout allait bien se passer pour elle ? Midorima et Kagami en doutaient fort. Et il n'étaient d'ailleurs pas les seuls à ressentir ce mal être. Aoi jeta un oeil au genou et à la cheville de sa capitaine. Si Emma se mettait à protéger les autres, qui allait s'occuper d'elle ?

\- Allez ! Insista la brune. Si il se passe quelque chose, on s'en inquiètera en temps voulu d'accord ? Maintenant on doit gagner !

Elle avait crié cela avec insistance. Personne ne put résister à son appel au courage. Comment ignorer tant de volonté.

\- On y va ! S'exclamèrent Nozomi et Rina.

Alors qu'elles commençaient toutes à descendre les gradins, Aoi était encore assise. Emma enjamba les sièges et ébouriffa les cheveux de Kagami comme il le lui faisait si souvent. Après cela, il leva les yeux au ciel mais sourit tout de même. Emma quitta à son tour les gradins alors que Risa embrassait rapidement Miyaji. Il sembla surpris : il ne savait pas qu'elle l'embrasserait un jour devant tout le monde. Puis, il la regarda s'éloigner. Alors que toutes les filles étaient parties, les garçons de Shutoku, Seirin et Momoi demeurèrent silencieux. Ils tiquèrent lorsqu'ils virent Aoi se lever à son tour.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là ? Demanda le coach.

\- Je réfléchissais, l'informa l'as aux cheveux bleus, l'air toujours pensif.

Personne n'insista et ils la laissèrent tous parler.

\- J'étais en train de me demander si ce match stupide valait qu'on gâche la carrière professionnelle d'une joueuse talentueuse, expliqua-t-elle en regardant Emma s'approcher des autres en courant.

Midorima, Kagami et tous les autres se glacèrent. Elle disait ça avec tant de calme. Kyoshi savait qu'Aoi avait raison. Emma et tout le reste de l'équipe allaient être mis à rude épreuve. Aoi eut presque un sourire et regarda l'arrière aux cheveux verts de Shutoku.

\- T'en fais pas, espèce de crétin. Je la surveillerai de très près pour toi, tu peux me croire, dit-elle en s'éloignant rapidement.

Puis, elle rejoignit les autres joueuses avec un enthousiasme un peu forcé, mais rassurant pour toutes les autres. Elle avait beau être un pilier physique pour l'équipe, elle avait toujours aussi été un pilier mental.

\- Elle a pas tort, lança Miyaji à l'adresse de Midorima.

Ce dernier se tourna vers Miyaji d'un air plus inquiet que d'habitude.

\- Tu es vraiment un crétin, précisa son vice-capitaine.

Les joueuses de Shutoku étaient enfin toutes au complet, prêtes pour l'échauffement et c'est avec courage qu'elles se sourirent.

\- On va tout donner ! S'exclama Emma.

\- Ouais ! Crièrent les filles.

L'effervescence de l'équipe japonaise fit frémir de joie le public qui s'agita plus encore. A la fin de l'entraînement, quelques minutes à peine avant le début du match, les filles de Shutoku se tournèrent vers le terrain américain avec curiosité. Elles aussi, elles étaient dix. L'une des joueuses américaines s'élança avec force et dunka. Les frissons qui s'ensuivirent du côté de Shutoku furent dévastateurs. Ces joueuses étaient des monstres. Toutes autant qu'elles étaient. Et en un instant, les joueuses japonaises se sentirent comme des gringalets, surtout Risa, Shiho, Emma et Serina.

Soudain, l'ailière qui avait dunké avec force tourna le visage vers les japonaises et remarqua qu'elles étaient observées. Elle sembla en toucher un mot aux autres puis, alors qu'elle fixait Emma et Aoi, cracha sur le parquet. Tout devint rouge. Emma sentit le sang lui monter à la tête. Aoi aussi. Etait-ce une plaisanterie ? La colère monta brusquement chez les joueuses japonaises et Haruna cru qu'elle allait devenir folle. Rina esquissa un pas vers les américaines mais fut vite retenue par Serina. Shiho avait la bouche grande ouverte et peinait à comprendre le geste de la puissante ailière américaine.

\- Oh putain, murmura Aoi qui allait exploser.

Emma ne put rien dire. Sa haine l'envahit soudain. On pouvait dire ce que l'on voulait, certes, ce n'était qu'un crachas et il n'y avait pas mort d'homme mais… Ça restait…

\- Impardonnable.

La capitaine avait parlé.

Dans les gradins aussi, Seirin, Shutoku et Momoi l'avaient vu. Ils étaient mi-horrifiés, mi-enragés. La colère montait réellement de toute part et l'incompréhension aussi. Comment pouvait-on bafouer les idéaux du basket et ce impunément en plus ? C'était absolument inadmissible. Takao regarda Serina empêcher Rina d'avancer vers les américaines. Bien, elle gardait son calme. Malheureusement, il n'était pas sûr que les joueuses soient toutes capables d'une telle mesure, notamment pas Emma.

Chacun dans leurs gradins semblait avoir pensé à la même chose et les regards se pressaient surtout sur Emma et Aoi qui étaient de très loin les plus sanguines de l'équipe. Aoi semblait encore bien calmée par sa solennité dans sa promesse à Midorima et à Kagami de protéger la capitaine et l'ailière aux cheveux bleus avait simplement détourné les yeux pour laisser toute sa rage se transformer en énergie. « Quelle joueuse ! », pensa Momoi en regardant la potentielle petite amie de son meilleur ami de toujours. Une aura bleue et enflammée semblait brûler tout autour d'elle.

Emma, elle, semblait folle de rage et peinait à canaliser sa colère.

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda Shiho.

La capitaine aux longs cheveux noirs inspira et regarda la petite blonde.

\- Si elles ont besoin de nous faire perdre les pédales ainsi pour gagner, c'est qu'elles ne sont pas si forte que ça, répliqua leur capitaine.

Les joueuses y réfléchirent une second puis acquiescèrent. En effet, Emma devait avoir raison. Leur capitaine s'était bien reprise, elle n'avait pas laissé la colère la submerger. Telle Aoi plutôt, une aura verte et enflammée semblait s'envoler d'elle et se transformer en énergie. Alors que le buzzer retentissait, indiquant qu'il était temps de se rassembler au centre pour les joueuses, Emma fut la première à s'avancer vers les américaines d'un pas déterminé. Elle fit un signe de la main et juste derrière elle, Aoi et Risa s'élancèrent.

Hyûga fit un bruit étonné.

\- Qu'y a-t-il ? Demanda Riko.

\- Regarde Emma, dit-il. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais…

Tous regardèrent la capitaine avancer la tête haute, Risa et Aoi derrière elle, et toutes les autres à leur suite.

\- On dirait un général d'armée flanqué de ses lieutenants qui s'avance avec courage, conclut Hyûga, l'image d'une de ses figurines de guerre en tête.

Kagami sourit discrètement. Bien sûr.

\- On se tient prêtes ! S'exclama Emma.

\- Ouais ! Crièrent les autres.

Elles s'adressèrent toutes un dernier regard de confiance puis les remplaçantes allèrent sur le banc pendant que les titulaires restaient sur le parquet. Aoi se mit dans l'entre-deux et la joueuse américaine qui avait craché aussi. Il était maintenant question de gagner. Plus rien d'autre ne comptait. Emma se tint prête. Lorsque le sifflet retentit, l'arbitre lâcha le ballon en l'air et même si Aoi le toucha, ce sont les américaines qui le récupérèrent.

\- On part en défense ! Lança Emma.

\- Compris !

Alors que la balle était à la meneuse américaine, les japonaises se répartirent et les gênèrent un maximum, Emma déjà prête à mener une attaque. Elle se sentit un peu chahutée par sa joueuse mais pour l'instant, tout allait bien. Midorima avait les mains complètement crispées sur ses genoux.

Aoi faisait pression sur sa joueuse pour la forcer à passer là où Haruna se tenait. Et cela fonctionna à merveille. Quelques secondes plus tard, le pivot de Shutoku avait la balle entre les mains. Emma la récupéra encore un peu après et mena son équipe en attaque. Tout se passait parfaitement bien ! Toutes les filles de Shutoku souriaient. Le sentiment qui traversait toutes leurs veines et leurs coeurs était un mélange entre l'euphorie et le courage. Tout allait bien ! Emma mena l'attaque jusqu'aux trois points et passa la balle à Risa qui se plaça…

\- On dirait qu'il va falloir y aller fort avec vous, fit remarquer la meneuse adverse à l'oreille d'Emma.

La capitaine tressaillit et tourna la tête vers la balle que gardait Risa. Elle se plaça et tira un Halley hoop destiné à Haruna. Le pivot aux cheveux décolorés l'attrapa et le rentra sans problème. Même si tout le monde applaudissait avec joie, Emma savait que quelque chose d'horrible allait arriver.

\- Attention ! Hurla-t-elle.

Trop tard. Risa se fit balayer par le pivot adverse qui prétexta avoir trébuché. Miyaji se leva avec colère et Emma courut de toutes ses forces. Elle se laissa tomber à genoux et glissa jusqu'à Risa.

\- Risa ! Cria Emma en l'aidant à se relever.

L'ailière ajusta ses lunettes et secoua sa tête.

\- Ça va, n'en rajoute pas, dit-elle avec fermeté.

Emma fusilla du regard le pivot américain.

\- La partie reprend ! Annonça l'arbitre.

\- Bien, fit Emma un peu plus calme.

Et comme l'arbitre l'avait annoncé, la partie reprit. La partie continua d'ailleurs ainsi pendant les trois premiers quarts-temps et fut difficile pour toutes les joueuses. Alors que le buzzer retentissait pour indiquer une pause de 5 minutes, Emma retournait sur le banc, les jambes flageolantes. Son genou était en miettes et elle peinait à rester debout. Elle se laissa tomber sur le banc en soupirant de douleur. Aoi et Haruna allaient bien, évidemment elles étaient quasiment intouchables avec leur robustesse. Mais… On ne pouvait pas dire qu'Emma, Nozomi et Risa allaient aussi bien qu'elles deux. Les trois suaient à grosses gouttes et présentaient des bleus sur l'ensemble de leur corps. Rina, Shiho et Serina commencèrent à enlever leurs pulls, laissant voir leurs t-shirt.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Demanda Emma d'une voix tout de même redoutable.

\- On se prépare à prendre le relai, répliqua Serina.

\- Oui ! Approuva Shiho, vous n'êtes plus en état.

Nozomi et Risa n'eurent pas le coeur à dire non.

\- Et alors ? Rétorqua Emma en se relevant. Moi je vais très bien, si toi tu y vas Shiho, tu vas te faire réduire en miettes.

La meneuse regarda le tableau des scores : 62 à 58 pour elles. Pour l'instant les choses allaient plutôt bien.

\- Rina, tu vas rentrer et remplacer Risa, ordonna Emma qui se tenait le coude. Nozomi je suis désolée mais tu es plus robuste que les autres, il faut que tu restes.

L'ailière rousse approuva. Shiho, Serina, Emi et les autres semblèrent horrifiées.

\- Arrêtez de vous sacrifiez ! S'écria la petite blonde, Shiho. Nous aussi on a le droit de décider.

\- Non, rétorqua Emma. Tout va bien, et tout ira bien tant que vous continuerez de nous encourager, compris ?

Shiho se mordit la lèvre. Etait-ce réellement censé être suffisant ? Bon… Pour l'instant ça le serait. Dans les gradins, Midorima se leva avec anxiété et colère. Pourquoi Emma ne sortait-elle pas ? Certes elle avait grandement bien mené le jeu et avait fait de très beaux shoot mais… Il voyait qu'elle tenait à peine debout ! Il avait besoin de se calmer et sortit des rangs sous les regards étonnés de tous ses coéquipiers.

\- Tu vas où, Midorima ? Demanda Miyaji qui respirait mieux depuis qu'il savait que Risa allait sortir du terrain.

\- Prendre l'air, dit-il sans détour en s'éloignant à toute allure, une main serrée très fort autour du pendentif offert par Emma.

Midorima arriva à la porte et la défonça presque pour sortir dans l'air hivernal. Tout était beaucoup plus calme et il respira un peu mieux. Emma… Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle n'en faisait toujours qu'à sa tête ? Cela avait le don d'énerver Midorima… Et le pire, c'est que même quand elle avait quasiment été mise en pièce, elle brillait encore comme une étoile guidant les autres.

Un éclair bleu se fit remarquer à côté de Midorima et ce dernier eut presque une crise cardiaque.

\- Bon sang Kuroko ! Manifeste-toi la prochaine fois !

\- Pardon, déclara le joueur fantôme qui tenait Junior dans ses mains. Tu es venu ici te calmer ?

\- Pourquoi aurais-je besoin de me calmer ? S'enquit Midorima avec colère.

\- Oh pour rien…

\- Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? Rétorqua Midorima.

\- Junior avait besoin de respirer un peu d'air frais.

\- Fais en sorte que ton cabot ne m'approche pas alors, le menaça l'arrière.

Ils ne dirent rien pendant quelques secondes.

\- Tu es comme Kagami quand il s'agit d'Emma, dit finalement Kuroko. Tu as aussi peur que lui.

\- Tais-toi, le coupa Midorima.

\- Mais nous savons tous les deux qu'elle ne laissera pas tomber, reprit Kuroko. Je suis peut-être une ombre, mais je sais reconnaître une lumière quand j'en vois une briller aussi fort. Et aujourd'hui, Emma illumine le chemin pour toute son équipe et tous ceux qui soutiennent Shutoku féminin.

\- Je le savais déjà, oui.

Kuroko soupira.

\- Ce n'est pas forcément une mauvaise chose qu'elle soit si lumineuse, tu sais… Dit Kuroko. Au contraire, c'est d'une personne comme elle qu'un indécis grincheux comme toi à besoin.

\- Hé je suis pas un indécis grincheux ! Grommela Midorima.

Kuroko sourit.

\- Et puis, tout le monde à besoin de quelqu'un comme elle, rien ne dit qu'elle a besoin de quelqu'un comme moi, reprit Midorima.

\- Hmm… Sans doute.

Midorima tressaillit.

\- Comment ça « sans doute » ?! S'exclama-t-il.

\- Peut-être qu'elle n'a pas besoin spécialement de quelqu'un, expliqua Kuroko. De toute façon, tu lui as déjà beaucoup apporté je pense.

Cette fois, Midorima ne dit rien et imagina ce qu'il avait bien pu apporter à Emma.

\- Et puis, peut-être qu'elle n'a pas besoin spécialement de toi mais… Ça ne l'empêche pas de te vouloir toi et personne d'autre, c'est ce qu'on appelle l'amour.

L'arrière se tourna vers lui, incrédule.

\- Enfin, moi je dis ça mais je n'en sais rien, reprit Kuroko en reprenant Junior dans ses bras.

\- Idiot, marmonna Midorima.

\- Bon, on ferait mieux d'y retourner tant que ça n'a pas encore recommencé.

\- Ouais, allons-y.

Mais lorsqu'ils revinrent, le match avait déjà repris depuis quelques minutes d'après le panneau et l'effervescence était totale dans le stade. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ? Midorima leva les yeux vers le terrain où se jouait le premier match de Shutoku et son coeur se désintégra. Une silhouette était par terre, effondrée et autour d'elle toute une assistance. Il ne mit qu'une seconde à reconnaître cette silhouette si familière à la peau pâle et aux longs cheveux noirs. Elle leva au loin des yeux pleins de larmes vers le joueur de Shutoku en qui elle avait tant confiance et tout se brisa en Midorima. C'était Emma Morgan.

* * *

Et voilà, le fameux drama continue ! Malheureusement, quelques uns de mes examens continuent aussi. Malgré tout, j'espère pouvoir écrire et vous uploader la suite sous très peu alors restez connectés. Je vous souhaite beaucoup de bonnes choses dans vos vies quotidiennes et comme toujours prenez soin de vous et de tous ceux que vous aimez ! Des bisous.

\- Maude-chan


	22. Chapitre 22 : Une rencontre fair-play

Bonjour tout le monde ! Tout d'abord, bonnes vacances à ceux qui ont la chance d'en avoir, j'espère de tout coeur que vous avez réussi tous vos examens. Ça fait extrêmement longtemps et je suis hyper heureuse de vous retrouver pour ce nouveau chapitre ! Je sais que ça fait une éternité et que j'ai un peu perdu le rythme mais je vais tout faire pour finir la fiction d'ici août. Je tiens à remercier les nouveaux lecteurs qui ont dévoré l'histoire et notamment les deux merveilleux commentaires que j'ai reçu, ils comptent énormément pour moi et je ne me doutais pas que mon histoire pouvait autant plaire ! C'est ce qui m'a énormément donné la force de reprendre l'écriture des chapitres après mes partiels (que j'ai réussi avec brio et j'espère que c'est votre cas aussi).

Je vous souhaite une excellente lecture de ce chapitre numéro 22, en espérant qu'il vous plaira !

* * *

 **Chapitre 22 : Une rencontre fair-play**

Au début du quatrième quart-temps contre les Etats-Unis, le pire s'était produit. Le genou d'Emma avait lâché suite à un coup de la part de la meneuse adverse. Le pire ? Non pas le pire car sa cheville allait bien, mais tout aurait pu grandement dégénérer sans le calme olympien de Rina et Emi qui avaient retenu le pivot japonais, Haruna. Cette dernière avait à peine vérifié qu'Aoi portait secours à Emma avant de s'élancer vers la meneuse américaine dans l'idée de la réduire en pièce. Kyoshi s'était immédiatement levé, craignant le pire, mais heureusement pour Shutoku, Rina et Emi s'étaient précipitées sur Haruna pour la calmer. Tout cela avait eu lieu à peine trois minutes après le début du quart-temps et c'était relativement prévisible. En effet, le genou d'Emma avait été grandement fragilisé par le début de la violente rencontre.

Toutes les coéquipières d'Emma avaient paniqué, Aoi la première. Elle était censée la protéger des américaines, mais elle avait échoué. Kagami aussi avait vu rouge lorsque le drame était arrivé. Il avait enjambé les gradins en un instant et s'était retrouvé près de sa soeur par terre. Plus loin, dans les gradins aussi, Célia avait l'impression de revivre l'un des pires événements de sa vie et de n'avoir rien pu y faire une seconde fois. Comme c'était douloureux.

Le coup restait bien le plus dur pour Emma qui se sentait au fond du trou. La robuste joueuse était maintenant en pleurs sur le parquet, pour la deuxième fois. Elle aussi revivait l'un des pires instants de sa vie. Peut-être même qu'elle ne pourrait pas rejouer au basket avant des mois et des mois. Son désir de victoire avec Shutoku s'évaporait soudain devant ses yeux. La brune laissa de nouveaux sanglots franchir ses lèvres. C'est là qu'elle le vit revenir, Midorima, accompagné de Kuroko. Elle lui jeta un regard navré et en détresse alors que les grands yeux verts aux lunettes de l'arrière se posaient sur elle.

\- C'est de sa faute ! Cria Haruna en pointant la meneuse américaine du doigt.

Elle était toujours retenue par les deux autres mais sans elles, il n'y avait nul doute que Haruna se serait déjà jetée sur la meneuse de l'équipe adverse. L'arbitre fronçait les sourcils. Certes, elle voyait bien la joueuse japonaise par terre mais elle n'avait pas vu l'action. Et si elle n'avait rien vu, elle n'avait aucun droit de sanctionner la joueuse américaine.

\- Dis Sei, commença Léo Mibuchi dans les gradins.  
\- Hmm ?

Le meneur de Rakuzan était agacé. Il n'était pas capable de faire preuve de compassion mais savait que ce tournoi était capital pour Emma.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? S'enquit l'arrière de Rakuzan.  
\- La meneuse américaine a mis un coup dans le genou fragilisé d'Emma, c'est aussi simple que ça, répondit froidement Akashi.

Momoi s'était levée et couvrait sa bouche de ses mains. L'entraîneur de Shutoku et Riko se levèrent d'un seul homme et commencèrent à s'approcher.

\- C'est pas possible ! Grommela l'entraîneur. Si elle est blessée c'est la fin.  
\- Restez-là, lui intima poliment Riko. Je vais m'occuper d'elle, continuez donc de coacher votre équipe, s'il vous plaît.  
\- Eh bien…

L'entraîneur de Shutoku passa une main dans ses cheveux puis acquiesça.

\- Très bien, je saurai ne pas l'oublier, approuva-t-il.

Riko ne l'écoutait déjà plus et s'élançait vers Emma à toute vitesse.

\- Ecartez-vous tous ! Cria Riko. Kagami, Aoi, dégagez de là !

Emma était allongée et ne se tordait plus de douleur. Elle se contentait de sangloter, les yeux fermés, un torrent de larmes déferlant de ses yeux. Kagami grogna puis s'exécuta, il avait confiance en les talents de Riko. Aoi ne dit rien puis fit de même. Elle lâcha la main d'Emma et s'éloigna de quelques pas. Alors, la coach de Seirin put s'agenouiller près de la meneuse.

\- Ça va aller, chuchota-t-elle à Emma. Je vais juste vérifier que tout va bien, je t'assure que tu seras vite remise.

Le torrent de larmes d'Emma se calma quelque peu et elle acquiesça, les yeux toujours fermés. Riko posa sa main sur le genou d'Emma et commença son examen. Sur son tibias, tout allait bien. Elle fit remonter sa main et lorsqu'elle atteignit la rotule, Emma hurla de douleur.

Célia enfouit sa tête dans ses mains face au spectacle. Même Olivia ne trouva pas la souffrance de son ancienne capitaine agréable. Kagami serra ses deux poings et laissa une petite plainte s'échapper de ses lèvres alors qu'Aoi baissait les yeux. Shiho se mit à pleurer et il ne fallut que quelques secondes à Risa pour s'approcher d'elle et la prendre dans ses bras. Tous les joueurs de Seirin semblaient secoués et le visage inquiet de Riko ainsi que les hurlements d'Emma ne les aidèrent pas à se calmer.

\- Pardon, fit Riko à l'adresse d'Emma. J'ai appuyé un peu fort… Nous allons dans la salle de repos, tu penses pouvoir te redresser ?

Emma pensait-elle pouvoir se redresser ? Ça, elle n'en avait aucune idée. Ce qu'elle savait, en revanche, c'est qu'elle ne voulait même pas essayer. Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, Emma se sentait complètement vide et elle savait que si elle ne pouvait pas poser le pied, cela signifiait que c'en serait fini du basket. Pour de bon.

\- Je… Commença la petite brune sans rouvrir les yeux.

Dans l'assistance, les choses n'allaient pas vraiment mieux. Tout Shutoku était en panique et le public commençait à sérieusement s'inquiéter. La clameur monta dans les gradins.

\- Riko, commença Kagami un peu en colère. Qu'est-ce qu'elle…

Puis il se tut sans qu'Emma sache pourquoi. Des pas s'approchèrent précipitamment. Et une voix habituellement calme déclara :

\- Je m'en occupe.

Alors, Emma sentit deux mains décidées la prendre sous les aisselles et la soulever complètement du sol. Elle grimaça lorsque son genou se détendit complètement et de nouvelles larmes coulèrent sur ses joues.

\- Evacuez le terrain, déclara l'arbitre. Le match doit reprendre.  
\- Nous le savons, rétorqua calmement Riko. Nous en sommes en train de le quitter. - On va gagner ! Cria Risa depuis le terrain à l'adresse d'Emma qui fermait encore les yeux peureusement.

La douleur était si forte et entendre cela ne lui faisait pas tant de bien que ça. Evidemment, elle savait qui était en train de la porter. Elle avait tout reconnu : de sa voix jusqu'à son odeur. Mais ce qui était le plus étrange, c'était la main réconfortante qu'il faisait courir dans son dos.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, tout va s'arranger une fois de plus, assura-t-il d'une voix chuchotante.

La capitaine se remit à pleurer et Midorima fit de nouveau courir sa main dans ses cheveux.

\- Ta jambe va bien, il faut juste qu'on l'examine pour que tu puisses continuer de jouer jusqu'à la fin du tournoi.

Ces paroles, aussi simples qu'elles furent, la rassurèrent et elle cessa immédiatement de sangloter. Après tout, il avait sûrement raison. Il l'avait assuré avec une telle ferveur qu'elle ne pouvait douter…

Mais elle avait mal. Les longs couloirs du complexe s'enchaînaient et le douloureux parcours n'en finissait pas. La douleur était insoutenable pour la brune et elle n'en pouvait plus. Elle entrouvrit les yeux et se les fit brûler par la fade lueur des néons jaunes. Les plafonds grisâtres ne dégageaient rien d'agréable ni de rassurant.

\- La salle de repos est par ici, dit Riko en trottinant plus rapidement que Midorima, inquiète.  
\- Je te suis, répondit l'arrière de Shutoku alors qu'il sentait la meneuse de l'équipe féminine se tordre de douleur.

Riko s'approcha d'une porte du gymnase et l'enfonça d'un grand coup de poing. Elle la tint le temps que les deux joueurs rentrent et la referma rapidement. La lumière était encore plus vive dans la salle de repos et lorsque Midorima posa Emma sur l'un des lits de camp présents, elle gémit. La coach de Seirin réagit vite et éteignit les néons pour laisser uniquement la lumière du jour dans la pièce.

\- Bon, fit Riko en s'approchant d'Emma à nouveau.

Elle leva ses mains et remonta délicatement le short d'Emma sur ses cuisses.

\- Voyons-voir… Murmura-t-elle en observant l'étendue des dégâts.

Midorima regardait la scène d'un air stoïque mais ses mains tremblaient un peu. Riko aussi sembla prise au dépourvu : le genou d'Emma était complètement violacé et boursoufflé sur le côté. « Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » s'enquit la coach silencieusement. Emma rouvrit les yeux difficilement afin de chercher un indice sur le visage de Riko. Alors, celle-ci ne laissa rien paraître.

\- Je vais t'examiner, déclara-t-elle calmement.

Comment faisait-elle pour se maîtriser ? C'était ce que Midorima se demandait. En effet, après avoir vu son genou totalement violacé, il avait eu un haut-le-coeur. Riko ne prêta attention au visage d'aucun des deux et toucha son genou délicatement. Emma tressaillit de douleur et ses traits se tordirent.

\- Pardon, fit la coach en mordant sa lèvre.

Comment allait-elle pouvoir la rafistoler ? Et surtout… Etait-ce grave ? Est-ce que Emma allait de nouveau pouvoir jouer pendant le tournoi ?

\- Ça va aller ? Demanda cette dernière en parlant pour la première fois.

Midorima s'approcha d'elle puis regarda le visage de Riko. Celle-ci détourna un peu la tête.

\- Je vais voir ce que je peux faire, annonça simplement la coach.

Emma ne répondit rien et de nouvelles larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. Midorima ne pouvait se contenter de cette réponse et il parla à son tour pour la première fois depuis leur entrée dans la salle de repos.

\- Tu sais ce qu'elle a ? Demanda-t-il.  
\- Oui.  
\- Moi aussi je le sais, ajouta la petite brune allongée.

Elle avait de nouveau fermé ses yeux, honteuse. Midorima et Riko se tournèrent brusquement vers elle. Au même instant, Kagami déboula dans la salle de repos.

\- Emma ! S'exclama-t-il.

Midorima et Riko ne se tournèrent même pas vers le nouvel arrivant, trop désarçonnés par la nouvelle. L'ailier aux cheveux rouges s'approcha des trois à grands pas et bouscula un peu Midorima afin de s'approcher du lit plus encore.

\- Comment ça, tu sais ce que tu as ? Demanda Riko.  
\- Comment tu le sais ? S'enquit aussi Midorima qui n'avait même pas prêté attention à Kagami qui venait d'entrer.  
\- Parce que ça ne date pas d'hier, avoua Emma.

Kagami s'arrêta tout net dans son élan.

\- J'ai une dysplasie trochléenne, déclara la meneuse.  
\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Tempêta Kagami. - C'est une malformation du genou, expliqua Riko. Ça n'est pas très grave sur le principe mais souvent ça entraîne des complications, comme ici : l'articulation est mal sollicitée et cela provoque des difficultés à se mouvoir ou bien on se retrouve avec des douleurs au genou à force de le solliciter.  
\- Tu le savais et tu as quand même continué de jouer ! S'énerva l'ailier aux cheveux rouges.

Midorima ne dit rien mais il n'en pensait pas moins.

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais rien dit ? Ajouta Kagami.  
\- Tu m'aurais empêché de continuer, répliqua sa soeur.  
\- Evidemment qu'il t'en aurait empêché ! Tu as agi comme une enfant, fit Riko en colère.

Emma rouvrit les yeux et malgré sa douleur, elle se redressa sur son lit de camp en position assise.

\- Je le sais bien, et je n'en ai rien à faire, répliqua la meneuse, les yeux débordant de larmes. Je ne regrette rien, si ce n'est de n'avoir pu continuer ainsi plus longtemps.  
\- Tu es bête, déclara Riko.  
\- Je m'en fiche, dis ce que tu veux. Je continuerai de jouer dès que mon genou sera remis.  
\- Il ne sera jamais remis ! S'exclama Kagami. Une malformation c'est pour toute la vie.  
\- Et je reprendrai dès que j'aurais moins mal, jusqu'à ce que je recommence à trop souffrir et ainsi de suite, ajouta Emma avec colère.

Kagami et Riko ne surent quoi dire devant sa stupidité et son entêtement.

\- Tu as raison, intervint Midorima.

Tous les trois se tournèrent vers lui, ahuris.

\- Tu plaisantes ? S'enquit Kagami.  
\- Non, répliqua l'arrière. Simplement, si tu te blesses, ce sera ta faute et celle de personne d'autre.

La meneuse s'empressa d'acquiescer avec détermination.

\- Je n'avais pas prévu d'accuser qui-que-ce-soit d'autre, rétorqua-t-elle.  
\- Bon, si vous en avez fini avec vos conneries, il serait peut-être temps que je m'occupe de soulager cette jambe, non ? Intervint Riko en levant les yeux au ciel. - Oui tu as raison, approuva la brune qui sentait la douleur monter perpétuellement dans sa jambe.  
\- Je vais chercher de la glace et en fouillant un peu, je devrais aussi pouvoir trouver un kit médical de bonne qualité. En attendant, tu ne bouges pas, dit la coach de Seirin à la meneuse de Shutoku.

Cette-dernière leva les yeux au ciel : aller où ? Puis, Riko sortit rapidement de la pièce. Derrière elle, Midorima. Il ne souhaitait pas rester dans cette pièce plus longtemps, il en avait assez fait. Il suivit Riko, pensant qu'il allait désormais simplement rentrer chez lui afin de s'éloigner d'elle au maximum. Emma parut un peu déçue mais ne fit aucune remarque face à Kagami qui était resté dans la pièce. Il la regardait avec agacement puis hocha la tête.

\- Tu es vraiment bête, déclara-t-il.  
\- Je sais ce que tu penses, rétorqua-t-elle. Mais je m'en fiche, je ne plaisante même pas.  
\- Et je peux savoir ce que tu comptes faire si tu te casses le genou ?  
\- Ça tombe bien, parce que je n'ai pas prévu de me casser le genou, répondit Emma immédiatement.

Celui qui était comme son frère à ses yeux serra les poings et retint ses mots. Il avait envie d'envoyer valser l'un des lits de camp. Comment pouvait-elle penser ainsi ?

\- On va gagner ce tournoi, Taiga, assura la petite brune.  
\- Je ne veux pas que tu joues, déclara-t-il, les dents serrées pour essayer de se canaliser.  
\- Tu sais pourtant que je vais jouer…

C'en était trop.

\- Mais merde Emma, merde ! S'écria-t-il.

La petite meneuse à la jambe fragilisée cessa complètement de parler et ouvrit de grands yeux en fixant l'ailier de Seirin. Avait-elle été trop loin ?

\- Est-ce que tu t'imagines rien que deux secondes comme c'est fatigant de toujours vérifier que tu vas bien ? De faire attention à toi ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix tremblante.

Elle hésita un instant puis finit par répondre.

\- Tu sais bien que je n'ai pas besoin d'être maternée.

Kagami sentit son coeur gonfler de douleur. C'était donc le peu d'égard qu'elle avait pour ce qu'il ressentait et tout ce qu'il faisait pour elle ?

\- Non, je sais que tu ne veux pas l'être mais je sais aussi que tu en as foutrement besoin. Gérer les autres tu sais faire, mais te gérer toi-même c'est une autre histoire, ajouta-t-il.

A sa voix tremblante, on aurait dit qu'il allait pleurer. Bien que la meneuse ne pouvait pas bouger sans ressentir une vive douleur dans tout le corps, elle ouvrit de grands yeux ronds et observa son meilleur ami, ahurie.

\- Tu n'en fais qu'à ta tête sans même comprendre comme je m'inquiète pour toi, ajouta-t-il d'une voix lassée.

Il cessa de la regarder et lui tourna le dos pour faire face à la porte. Que convenait-il de faire ? Lâcher l'affaire, partir et l'ignorer jusqu'à nouvel ordre puisque de toute façon elle n'avait que faire de ses considérations ? Kagami se sentait trahi par sa plus chère amie. Comment pouvait-elle penser ainsi alors qu'il ne pensait qu'à alléger sa peine et à la rendre heureuse ? La réponse était simple…

\- En fait, tu te comportes vraiment comme une enfant, c'est navrant, reprit Kagami.

Ses poings se desserrèrent et il sembla soudain plus calme. Depuis son lit, Emma, qui ne pouvait guère voir le visage de son frère, l'entendit relâcher un sanglot.

\- Taiga, murmura-t-elle en se redressant sur ses coudes.

Il ne répondit ni ne se retourna vers elle.

\- Taiga ! Reprit-elle avec plus d'inquiétude et d'une voix plus forte encore.

Alors qu'il ne répondait pas une fois de plus, comme s'il ne l'entendait plus, Emma se redressa complètement dans son lit. Qu'arrivait-il à l'ailier ? Lui qui était si fort… Etait-elle la cause de son désespoir ? Etait-ce parce qu'elle prenait toujours des risques alors que lui voulait toujours la protéger de tout ?

\- Taiga, tu m'entends ? S'écria-t-elle, l'inquiétude montant en elle.

Lorsqu'il ne répondit pas une énième fois, elle ne put même plus sentir la douleur traverser sa jambe : c'en était trop. Emma regarda le sol une fraction de seconde puis, avec le moins d'égard pour sa jambe possible, elle sauta au pied de son lit en grognant. Le joueur aux cheveux flamboyants se retourna brusquement en l'entendant gémir de douleur.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que… Commença Kagami.

C'était une action bête et assurément douloureuse, si douloureuse qu'Emma sentait son genou vaciller et frémir à chaque pas. Cependant, cela valait le coup. Une fois près de l'ailier, Emma l'attrapa dans ses bras et l'enserra avec force.

\- Excuse-moi, dit-elle à voix basse. Tu peux sécher tes larmes, je te promets que je ne ferai plus rien d'inconsidéré. Je sais tout ce que tu fais pour moi et tu mérites que je te le rende au centuple.  
\- Je ne fais pas des choses pour toi pour que tu me sois redevable, fit remarquer Kagami d'une voix enrouée, les yeux tournés vers le mur du fond.  
\- Bien sûr, je m'en doute. Pour autant, il faut que je te dise que je sais tout ce que tu fais, j'en ai conscience et je suis désolée d'avoir pu te créer autant de souffrance et de frustration, Taiga.

L'ailier qui avait été sonné par la réaction de la meneuse consentit enfin à sourire et à la serrer dans ses bras. Même s'il avait été obligé de craquer, au moins maintenant Emma savait tout et avait réagi de façon juste. Avant que la capitaine de Shutoku ne puisse s'en rendre compte, elle était soulevée par Kagami.

\- Hein…

Pour tout réponse, l'ailier déclara :

\- Riko devrait bientôt revenir, et je ne tiens pas à ce qu'elle sache que tu t'es appuyée sur ton genou en son absence, sinon elle va te tuer et ensuite c'est moi qu'elle va tuer.  
\- Je vois, fit Emma qui riait presque.

Alors qu'il la déposait délicatement et sans problème sur le lit de camp, elle cessa de sourire et ne dit plus rien. Elle avait vraiment merdé en le rendant aussi malheureux.

\- Bon, je vais pas rester ici pendant que Riko te tords la jambe encore plus, déclara Kagami et s'éloignant du lit de camp.

Sa jambe palpitait atrocement fort. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle s'appuie dessus ? Ce n'était vraiment pas malin de sa part. Tant pis. Il regarda Emma quelques instants.

\- Remets-toi bien et surtout, prends le temps d'aller mieux, ordonna l'ailier.

La meneuse acquiesça rapidement puis le regarda sortir de la pièce d'un pas décidé et puissant. Lorsque la porte lestée se referma dans un bruit lourd, la salle de repos se trouva plongée dans un silence total. Alors, Emma se retrouva seule avec ses dilemmes, ses incertitudes, ses regrets et sa stupidité.

\- Allez les filles ! On va tout donner !

La tension gravitait entre les bancs des joueuses… Parfois elle retombait. Parfois elle montait en flèche. Quoi qu'il advienne, elle était tout le temps là. Plusieurs soupirs de stress retentirent.

\- Ouais, on va tout donner !

Subite remontée de tension.

\- Tout le monde compte sur nous.

Subite remontée de courage. Pas le choix, alors autant tout donner.

\- Oui, je compte entièrement sur vous, les filles.

Pas d'autre place que le banc, ni d'autre rôle que celui de soutien moral.

\- Hey, ça va le faire tu penses ?

Sûrement. Même si elle aurait préféré que leur capitaine joue.

\- Bien sûr que ça va le faire !

Après tout, elles avaient quand même battu les Etats-Unis. Bon… Au fond, leur capitaine avait joué presque tout le match et elles auraient perdu sans elle.

\- De toute façon, les canadiennes jouent beaucoup plus fair-play ! Alors pas d'inquiétude ni de jambe en miette cette fois !

Le rôle de vice-capitaine impliquait forcément de laisser paraître un grand calme et une grande confiance. Surtout quand la capitaine était sur des béquilles et cantonnée au banc.

\- Un match favorable, la dernière étape avant la finale contre les françaises !  
\- Pour peu qu'elles battent l'Argentine tu veux dire.

Elles étaient comme des soldats. Rien de plus qu'une armée de personnes prêtes à tout donner. Rien de plus que des joueuses de basket. Et elle, elle était à leur tête pour ce combat. Le poids de l'enjeu pesait de plus en plus sur ses épaules… Mais après tout, elle n'était personne…

\- Risa ?

Le coeur de la vice-capitaine bondit dans sa poitrine et elle leva les yeux, tirée de sa rêverie et ramenée à la réalité.

\- Aoi.

C'était comme si le son du monde lui revenait enfin aux oreilles, et que tous ses sens fonctionnaient à nouveau.

\- Ça va être un excellent match, déclara la joueuse aux cheveux bleus.  
\- Je le sais bien, approuva la vice-capitaine.

Les deux joueuses ne purent s'empêcher de se tourner vers le banc, près duquel se tenait leur capitaine, toujours en béquilles depuis une semaine. Il avait été décidé lors d'un entretien avec le médecin qu'elle porterait des béquilles pendant huit jours et qu'elle ne s'entrainerait pas pendant quinze jours, c'est à dire jusqu'au jour de la finale. La décision avait été très dure pour la joueuse mais elle n'avait pas bronché puisque c'était la meilleure chose qu'elle pouvait obtenir. En effet, le médecin avait essayé de lui faire entendre raison comme tout les autres en l'empêchant de reprendre le basket pendant trois et en lui conseillant de ne plus jouer au basket en club. Cette partie de la visite médicale s'était soldée par une crise de larmes et d'énervement. Pour Emma, il était hors de question de renoncer au basket. Elle avait déjà accepté de ne pas participer à ce match, c'était assez de concession.

Chez elle et Kagami, l'ambiance avait été plus que tendue après l'entretien avec le médecin. Cependant, la visite médicale n'en avait pas été la seule source. En effet, leur altercation dans la salle de repos avait continué de les hanter pendant la semaine. La capitaine brune baissa la main inconsciemment pour caresser son genou. Comme c'était problématique. Les titulaires et les remplaçantes s'étaient regroupées devant le banc et parler avec sérieux. Le coach les accompagnait.

Elles vont réussir. Même sans moi.

Elle l'avait compris après la victoire des japonaises contre les Etats-Unis après qu'elle soit sortie du terrain. Et c'était une bonne chose, Emma le savait. Mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir triste à cette idée. Elle n'était plus indispensable. D'ailleurs, l'avait-elle déjà été ? Emma s'appuya sur ses béquilles afin de se retourner rapidement. Elles les détestait profondément car elles lui blessaient les avant-bras et en plus, elle n'en avait plus besoin. Lorsque la meneuse se retrouva face aux gradins, elle y observa rapidement le public : les joueurs de Shutoku et de Seirin au grand complet, une bonne partie des joueurs de Rakuzan, Momoi flanquée d'Aomine, Riko et quelques membres de la génération miracle. Il y avait ensuite tous les membres du public qu'Emma ne connaissait pas, ou encore des élèves de Shutoku qu'elle ne connaissait pas vraiment mais qu'elle avait déjà croisé plusieurs fois. Sans oublier bien sûr les joueuses françaises, et plus particulièrement Célia. Parmi tous les membres du publics, certains avaient les yeux posés avec insistance sur la meneuse blessée. Et parmi eux, Midorima. Pendant la semaine qui avait passé depuis qu'elle s'était abimé le genou à nouveau, ils avaient passé du temps tous les deux mais n'avait pas eu l'occasion de reparler de toute cette histoire de blessure. Lorsque leurs regards verts se croisèrent, Emma le fuit immédiatement et le coeur de Midorima fit un saut périlleux.

Du côté joueuses de Shutoku, Shiho était survoltée malgré son stress. Elle avait enfin la chance de jouer un match entier et ce en tant que meneuse.

\- Toute ma famille est venue en plus ! S'exclama la petite blonde. Mon petit frère et ma petite soeur se font une joie d'être ici.

Serina sourit à sa meilleure amie, fière d'elle.

\- Tu les vois dans le public ? Demanda Serina.  
\- Oui, juste là ! Répliqua la meneuse remplaçante en pointant un coin du public.  
\- Tiens, ta famille s'est assise près de Seirin, fit remarquer Haruna qui avait cherché Teppei du regard.

Ses joues étaient devenues pivoine en le trouvant.

\- Ton petit frère est juste à côté de Mitobe ! Lança Aoi. Ils ont l'air de bien rire.  
\- Je me demande comment il peut faire rire ton frère, il est si peu bavard, intervint Emi Watanabe.

Shiho sourit en constatant qu'Aoi disait vrai.

\- Il doit être plein de ressources, déclara la petite blonde.

Soudain, l'arbitre siffla afin d'appeler les deux équipes sur le terrain : le match allait bientôt commencer. Emma s'approcha rapidement du cercle de l'équipe et écouta les dernières recommandations du coach.

\- Les consignes sont simples alors je vais les répéter une dernière fois, déclara-t-il, calme. Avec notre composition et au vu de l'équipe adverse, nous allons utiliser le run and gun une fois de plus avec des tirs hors-raquette pour creuser l'écart, une présence forte dans la raquette en attaque et une affirmation sous le panier au rebond comme en défense. Est-ce clair ?

Emma approuva d'un signe de tête. C'était la stratégie qui fonctionnait le mieux et puisqu'elle avait été sortie, le coach avait fait rentrer Rina, l'autre pivot de l'équipe, afin d'augmenter la taille moyenne des joueuses et de s'affirmer sous le panier. Il avait aussi été décidé de faire rentrer Shiho afin de jouer au poste de meneuse et de faire rapidement circuler la balle pour appuyer le run and gun mis en place.

\- Oui coach ! Crièrent les joueuses.

Elles se tournèrent toutes vers Emma instinctivement et cette dernière sut ce qu'elles attendaient. Des paroles de capitaine sereine et confiante. Cela, elle était capable de le leur donner.

\- Nous avons battu les américaines la semaine dernière, elles étaient les favorites. Nous nous sommes affirmées en tant que les meilleures joueuses de Tokyo. Nous sommes arrivées en demie finale, énuméra la petite brune.

Toutes acquiescèrent, leurs visages inquiets.

\- Malgré cela, rien n'est joué et l'issue de ce tournoi ne sera certaine qu'au coup de sifflet final du dernier match ! Nous ne prendrons rien pour acquis et nous allons jouer jusqu'à la dernière minute avec autant de fougue qu'à la première. Vous êtes toutes douées et vos progrès ont été tels qu'aujourd'hui, vous êtes capables de tout.

Quelques sourires apparurent sur les lèvres des joueuses alors qu'Emma sentait son coeur bondir de joie dans sa poitrine.

\- Allez Shutoku ! Toutes ensemble on donne tout ! Cria-t-elle la première.  
\- On donne tout ! Crièrent les autres toutes en coeur.

Puis les titulaires quittèrent le cercle afin d'entrer sur le parquet, acclamées par la foule japonaise.

\- La clameur monte dans le stade, messieurs dames ! S'exclama une voix forte et lointaine.

Emma et beaucoup d'autres sursautèrent. Ils étaient nombreux à ignorer la présence d'un commentateur à ce match.

\- Aujourd'hui nous assistons au second tour des matches de poules, tour qui déterminera les équipes jouant la finale ! Continua le commentateur. Nous venons d'assister à la séparation de la capitaine japonaise, le numéro six qui ne jouera pas ce match et de son équipe. Après la rencontre contre l'équipe américaine, la capitaine s'est blessée au genou et ne peut plus jouer de matches jusqu'à la fin du tournoi, voilà qui est un coup dur mais malgré tout, elle reste positive et toute son équipe aussi !

Le coeur de la capitaine se contracta. Elle ne savait pas de qui le commentateur tenait ses informations mais normalement, elle pourrait jouer le dernier match. Enfin, elle l'espérait. Suite à l'énonciation du commentateur, de nombreuses paires d'yeux se posèrent sur Emma et celle-ci se sentit gênée. Cela ne l'embêtait pas d'être mentionnée, elle avait déjà joué des matches commentés, mais elle se sentait vulnérable de ne pas être en tenue ni sur le terrain.

\- Voilà un match qui promet d'être plein de rebondissements ! Ajouta le commentateur.

Les filles sur le banc foncèrent les sourcils.

\- C'est bizarre que nos matches soient commentés, pas vrai capitaine ? S'exclama Serina.

Les joueuses de Shutoku sur le terrain semblèrent tout aussi étonné. Cependant, lorsqu'elles arrivèrent face aux joueuses canadiennes, elles ne purent plus penser au commentateur. Les deux équipes se jaugèrent un instant. Risa et Aoi semblaient clairement être les deux personnes en charge et elles se placèrent involontairement en avant, comme des remparts pour leurs coéquipières. La capitaine canadienne, la numéro huit, une grande pivot auburn les regarda d'un air presque triste.

\- Hey, lança-t-elle alors que l'arbitre s'avançait vers elles.  
\- Quoi ? Demanda Aoi d'un ton presque agressif.  
\- On sait pourquoi vous êtes autant sur la défensive, c'est normal après votre dernier match et vos dernières adversaires, dit la canadienne. Mais vous pouvez vous détendre.

Les japonaises froncèrent les sourcils et Haruna demeura près de la frêle Shiho.

\- Nous on est complètement contre la violence, si on gagne on veut que ce soit parce qu'on est meilleur au basket, pas parce qu'on frappe plus fort, assura l'ailière canadienne qui se tenait à côté de sa capitaine en souriant.

Leurs mots semblèrent si sincères que les japonaises acquiescèrent et leur sourirent en retour, un peu plus détendues.

\- Très bien, approuva Risa. Ce sera donc une rencontre fair-play.

* * *

C'est sur ces mots que s'achève le chapitre ! J'espère qu'il ne vous a pas paru trop court et qu'il vous a donné encore plus envie de continuer l'histoire ! Le prochain chapitre devrait paraitre assez vite si je m'y attèle dès maintenant. Au programme du prochain chapitre, le match contre le Canada. Normalement, la fiction devrait se terminer au 25ème chapitre alors continuons d'avancer à un bon rythme ! J'espère de tout coeur vous retrouver pour le prochain chapitre. N'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous en avez pensé. A très bientôt, bisous.

\- Maude


	23. Chapitre 23 : Une affaire d'ego

Bonjour à tous, joyeuses fêtes d'hiver et bonne fin de vacances !

J'espère que vous allez bien et que la vie vous a sourit ces derniers temps. Vous et le site m'avez beaucoup manqué mais c'est aussi de temps dont j'ai manqué et faible de cela, je n'ai eu aucun moyen d'écrire avec les révisions et mon travail... Pas si facile. J'espère que vous me pardonnez et que vous êtes ravis de voir un nouveau chapitre. En tant que lectrice c'est une chose qui me fait toujours plaisir d'être notifiée d'un nouveau chapitre d'une fiction que j'aime.

Voilà donc le nouveau chapitre, tout beau tout frais. Si vous avez oublié l'histoire, relisez-la au pire, ça fait toujours du bien de s'évader ! Encore désolée pour cette longue absence, en tout cas je ne vous oublie pas.

Puisse la lecture vous être douce et vous plaire. J'attendrai avec impatience de lire vos messages ou vos reviews et si je n'en reçois pas, je me contenterai du fait de voir que vous avez lu. Merci de me redonner un souffle de créativité par ces temps.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 23 : Une affaire d'égo**

Enfin, l'avant dernier match du tournoi commençait et Japon et Canada s'affrontaient enfin.

\- L'arbitre a sifflé le coup d'envoi, déclara le commentateur. La balle est immédiatement récupérée par le pivot de Shutoku, le numéro 10, Haruna Yamada. C'était un saut impressionnant. Elle passe immédiatement la balle à la meneuse de jeu du jour, le numéro 5, Shiho Sato. Celle-ci amène la balle vers le terrain adverse et passe au numéro 11, Risa Nakayama. Les canadiennes ont beau tenter de récupérer la balle, rien n'y fait ! La machine Shutoku a mis son run and gun en marche.

Emma ne parlait pas. La capitaine mise de côté pour le match se contentait de les regarder jouer en silence, sans même parler aux filles sur le banc qui trépignaient. Akashi fronça les sourcils.

\- Ça ne vas pas aller, déclara le meneur aux cheveux rouges de Rakuzan.

Certains de ses coéquipiers se tournèrent vers lui, sourcils froncés.

\- Comment ça ? Demanda Léo Mibuchi.

\- L'attitude d'Emma, répondit-il froidement. Regarde un peu comme elle reste silencieuse et peu encourageante. Son visage est si fermé que c'est comme si ce n'était pas elle-même.

L'arrière de Rakuzan regarda la meneuse et se rendit compte qu'elle n'était, effectivement, que peu encourageante avec les autres.

\- C'est parce qu'elle ne joue pas qu'elle fait cette tête ? Demanda Léo.

\- C'est assurément pour cela, approuva Akashi.

Les joues d'Emma étaient rouges. Ses mains tremblaient alors qu'elle s'agrippait à ses béquilles. Ses longs cheveux noirs cachaient une partie de son visage et elle regardait à peine le terrain. Pourtant, le banc était en délire. Les remplaçantes trépignaient et encourageaient les joueuses sur le terrain qui ouvraient bien la partie.

\- Et Shutoku s'impose avec un trois point de la numéro 11 ! Bluffant ! Intervint le commentateur.

Le stade se remplit d'applaudissements. Midorima applaudit poliment mais ses yeux étaient surtout rivés sur la meneuse et arrière titulaire. Il la voyait très silencieuse sur le banc et se doutait très bien de comment elle pouvait se sentir. Alors qu'il fixait sérieusement derrière ses lunettes le côté du visage d'Emma, ses yeux verts, ses lèvres roses et ses tâches de rousseur, celle-ci attrapa silencieusement une mèche noire de ses cheveux et la replaça derrière son oreille. Le ventre de Midorima se tordit mais il se contenta de relever ses lunettes sous le regard curieux de Takao. La clameur autour du terrain commençait à se calmer et Takao en profita pour approcher sa tête de Midorima.

\- Tout va comme tu veux Shin ? Demanda-t-il avec sérieux.

\- Bien sûr, rétorqua-t-il en remontant à nouveau ses lunettes avec son majeur, froid et agacé.

Takao ne répondit rien et cessa de regarder son coéquipier. Il se doutait très bien de ce qui le tracassait mais il ne pouvait pas y faire grand chose. Le meneur aux cheveux noirs et lisses détourna la tête et re-concentra plutôt son regard aux yeux de faucon sur Serina. Elle était assise et attendait son tour sur le banc. La brune espérait que cette fois-ci, elle pourrait jouer et participer physiquement à la victoire de son équipe. Mais ce qu'elle espérait le plus, c'était que son équipe allait gagner. Après tout, c'était pour ça qu'elles étaient là.

Serina crispa ses poings. Comme c'était bizarre…

Elles s'étaient toutes battues si dur pour atteindre cette étape. D'ailleurs, en arrivant dans le stade une fois changée, Serina était presque sûre qu'elle s'était sentie heureuse. Pourtant, maintenant ce n'était plus du tout le cas. Une ambiance effrayante s'était installée tout autour du banc. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à la personne assise à côté d'elle, leur capitaine.

Pas de doute, cette ambiance venait d'Emma. Serina se tourna vers les gradins, là où Takao et Midorima étaient assis. Eux aussi regardaient dans leur direction. L'ailière remplaçante et Takao se firent des signes de tête inquiets.

\- C'est pas bon, fit Takao.

Midorima grogna, il savait que son coéquipier avait raison. Le problème, c'est que Takao, Serina et lui n'étaient pas les seuls à l'avoir remarqué. Maintenant, tout le monde sur le banc semblait l'avoir remarqué et se tournait discrètement vers Emma. Même dans les gradins, de nombreuses personnes n'étaient pas dupes, comme des joueurs de Seirin, de Shutoku et de Rakuzan.

Kagami grogna à son tour. Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'une équipe devait fonctionner, même lui l'avait compris.

\- C'est prodigieux ! S'exclama le présentateur. Encore un panier pour l'équipe japonaise, marqué par l'ailière numéro quatre.

Haruna s'approcha d'Aoi pour frapper dans sa main et la féliciter cependant… Quelque chose n'allait pas. La joueuse aux cheveux bleus se tourna vers le banc en souriant mais en voyant le visage d'Emma, son sourire se ternit. Les joueuses sur le banc arrêtèrent d'applaudir, mal à l'aise.

« En quoi aurait elle le droit de se sentir triste parce qu'elle ne joue pas en ce moment alors que nous on ne joue jamais et on ne se plaint pas ? » pensa Serina avec agacement.

Emma applaudit machinalement le panier d'Aoi mais ne regarda aucune des joueuses. Leur coach fronça les sourcils et commença à s'approcher de la meneuse. Il aurait du savoir que les choses allaient se passer ainsi étant donné son état d'esprit pendant les entraînements de la semaine passée.

 _Le coach regardait Emma depuis l'autre bout du terrain. Puisqu'elle ne jouait pas, il lui avait demandé de s'occuper du coaching de l'équipe féminine pendant qu'il préparait les garçons à la Winter Cup. Elle se tenait debout, appuyée sur ses béquilles, la jambe à peine posée. Son visage était fatigué mais sa mine résignée. C'était l'expression d'Emma depuis qu'elle avait vu le médecin et qu'elle avait appris qu'elle ne pourrait pas jouer le match de finale de poule_

 _\- Maintenant qu'on a revu les stratégies de base, commença la capitaine d'un air fatigué, j'aimerais qu'on revoie les shoots à trois points, c'est pratique pour élargir la zone de jeu et faire monter le score plus vite._

 _Les autres approuvèrent avec joie._

 _\- On va les ratatiner comme ça ! S'exclama Haruna._

 _\- J'espère que vous vous souvenez des entraînements de milieu d'année, ceux pendant lesquels vous aviez appris à tirer comme ça, ajouta la brune aux yeux de Faucon._

 _\- Ouais ! S'exclama Shiho._

 _\- C'est chiant les shoots à trois points, grommela Aoi._

 _\- Tu dis ça parce que tu es mauvaise à ça, décréta Risa._

 _\- Non, parce que je suis déjà une déesse dans tout le reste, rit la joueuse aux cheveux bleus._

 _Miyaji qui avait entendu ne put s'empêcher de rire avec les autres à sa phrase. Risa se tourna vers lui et le foudroya du regard. Suite à quoi il cessa totalement de rire. La petite vice-capitaine aux tresses remonta ensuite ses lunettes rondes. Même Emma sourit en entendant la remarque d'Aoi. Elle n'avait pas tort._

 _\- On se concentre, bande de gamins turbulents, clama le coach._

 _Chaque équipe retourna à son poste._

 _\- Mettez-vous en ligne face au panier les filles, déclara la capitaine._

 _C'est ce qu'elles firent toutes, Risa la première. Son shoot fut parfait._

 _\- Bien joué, approuva la brune._

 _\- Pas étonnant, marmonna Aoi, blasée. Tu peux pas dunker avec ta taille alors forcément tu t'es entraînée à shooter de loin._

 _\- La ferme, jalouse, lança Risa en souriant._

 _\- Allez, Shiho à toi ! Ajouta Emma en ignorant le dialogue des deux autres._

 _La petite blonde fléchit ses genoux, prépara ses mains et sa balle et tira. Elle manqua de peu._

 _\- Essaye de mieux apprécier la distance, tu étais encore un peu trop courte, déclara Emma._

 _\- Tu m'étonnes, grommela Aoi. T'as vu sa taille…_

 _\- Hé ! S'exclama la petite meneuse remplaçante._

 _\- Aoi… Je parlais de son shoot qui était trop court ! Ajouta la capitaine en levant les yeux au ciel, s'appuyant sur ses béquilles. Bon, vous allez toutes réessayer après de toute façon ! Serina, à toi._

 _Puis, sous les regards amusés des garçons, toute l'équipe féminine passa à la chaîne. Seule Risa, Akari, Emi et Serina marquèrent, dont deux d'entre elles avec de la chance._

 _\- Non, c'est pas possible comme ça, intervint Emma au bout de la deuxième chaîne catastrophique._

 _Les voir rater ainsi la frustrait au plus haut point car elle aurait voulu pouvoir shooter à leur place, leur prendre la balle, participer au prochain match. Elle se sentait comme une moins que rien, toute vide. Si seulement elle pouvait leur montrer… Une démonstration vaudrait tout…_

 _Emma baissa les yeux sur sa jambe. Et pourquoi pas ? Elle laissa ses béquilles tomber et posa doucement le pied par terre. C'était à peine douloureux et la sensation de liberté qui remonta son pied se rapprochait sûrement de ce que l'on ressentait en posant son pied nu sur du carrelage chaud en été._

 _Les filles comme les garçons la regardèrent comme si elle était devenue folle. Le coach aussi._

 _\- Emma ! Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ? S'exclama Aoi._

 _Midorima ne dit rien. Une douleur imaginaire traversa son genou lorsqu'il pensa à ce que cela devait lui faire. Inconsciemment cependant, il s'approcha du terrain des filles de quelques pas. Personne ne le remarqua tant ils étaient étonnés par le geste d'Emma. Cette dernière se préoccupa à peine de la stupidité de son geste tant elle était exaltée par l'idée._

 _Elle s'avança et attrapa une balle par terre. Elle s'éloigna un peu de la ligne des trois points et se mit en place._

 _\- Regardez bien, dit Emma._

 _C'est ce que les autres firent, déroutées. Sous leurs yeux, leur capitaine fléchit à peine les genoux puisqu'elle ne le pouvait pas vraiment et plia ses bras au-dessus de sa tête. Puis, elle poussa la balle de sa main droite, et la guida de sa main gauche. Le frottement qui s'en suivit fut caractéristique aux oreilles de la petite brune, cependant pas aussi caractéristique que le bruit du filet sifflant lorsque le ballon vint se prendre dedans._

 _Emma expira avec joie. Elle exultait. Quelle douce mélodie. Midorima n'en pensait pas moins. En tant qu'arrière, il connaissait le bonheur que procurait cette sensation. Elle n'avait sûrement pas shooté depuis une semaine, cela avait dû lui manquer._

 _La balle retomba au sol et rebondit plusieurs fois avant que les autres ne réagissent._

 _\- Bordel, murmura Haruna._

 _\- Même estropiée… ajouta Aoi._

 _\- Je m'en doutais mais en même temps, ça fait bizarre de le voir vraiment, déclara Shiho._

 _Personne ne répondit rien dans l'instant._

 _\- Arrêtez de vous extasier, c'était complètement idiot, décréta Risa en colère._

 _Même chez les garçons, quelques murmures retentirent._

 _\- Alors ça, fit Miyaji étonné._

 _\- C'était extrêmement dangereux, ajouta Otsubo._

 _Emma inspira avec bonheur et ferma les yeux une fraction de seconde._

 _\- Vous voyez ? S'exclama-t-elle à l'adresse des joueuses. N'hésitez pas à tirer en utilisant un maximum de votre force dans la main droite , sinon votre balle n'atteindra même pas de peu le panier..._

 _Un instant plus tard, il se produisit ce que Midorima redoutait et ce pourquoi il s'était tant rapproché du terrain féminin : Emma perdit son sourire et tituba avant de tomber en arrière. Sans attendre, l'arrière aux cheveux verts se précipita sur elle et l'attrapa sous les épaules avant qu'elle ne touche le sol. Elle rouvrit les yeux avec appréhension et découvrit que Midorima l'avait rattrapée. Elle leva maladroitement son regard vers lui et découvrit qu'il la regardait intensément de ses grands yeux verts à lunettes. Il n'avait pas l'air tout à fait mécontent, en réalité, il n'affichait aucune expression particulière._

 _\- Shintaro… Murmura-t-elle._

 _Elle ne put ajouter un mot car une voix tonitruante retentit._

 _\- Emma, tes béquilles ! S'écria Aoi en les ramassant avec empressement._

 _Alors, Midorima enleva sa main du dos de la brunette et se contenta de détourner le regard en la soutenant par les épaules. Aoi arriva en courant, les béquilles au bout de sa main. La petite meneuse aux yeux de faucon les avait reprises en main et avait regardé Midorima s'éloigner d'elle pour retourner sur le terrain._

 _En quittant le gymnase à la fin de son entrainement, la capitaine brune se retrouva en peine face à la porte, ses deux béquilles en main. C'est alors que derrière elle arriva quelqu'un qui lui ouvrit, passant son bras par-dessus son épaule._

 _\- Merci, dit-elle poliment en sortant, reconnaissante._

 _Elle se retourna et découvrit que c'était encore Midorima qui venait de lui porter secours. Il hocha la tête en marchant à côté d'elle. Ils demeurèrent silencieux quelques instants, seul le bruit des béquilles retentissant sur le sol en rythme. Finalement, la petite joueuse ne put retenir ses mots plus longtemps._

 _\- Shin, je sais que ce que j'ai fait était vraiment bête, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris._

 _Elle regarda son coéquipier et vit qu'il gardait un visage impassible._

 _\- C'était un très beau tir, ça ne m'étonne pas de toi, finit-il par dire._

 _Emma releva les yeux vers lui avec incrédulité, les joues rouges et sonda son visage. On aurait presque dit que Midorima souriait. Elle fronça les sourcils. Il ne comptait donc pas la réprimander ou lui envoyer quelques paroles sèches…_

 _\- Tu ne m'en veux pas ?_

 _\- Pourquoi je t'en voudrais ? Rétorqua l'arrière sérieusement._

 _Le bruit des béquilles dans la cour fut le seul son audible pendant quelques secondes. Quelques secondes pendant lesquelles Emma hésita._

 _\- Parce que… Ce que j'ai fait était dangereux, répondit-elle._

 _\- Ce n'est pas faux, remarqua Midorima. Mais…_

 _Il réfléchit un instant._

 _\- Il serait injuste que je te sermonne alors que je comprends sûrement mieux que personne ce qui a traversé ton esprit quand tu as entrevu la possibilité de prendre ce ballon dans tes mains…_

 _Il regarda son bandage et serra le poing._

 _\- Et de tirer, conclut-il._

 _Emma sentit une agréable chaleur parcourir ses mains à l'évocation de ce moment. Qu'il était doux de pouvoir céder à la tentation de ce geste qu'elle connaissait si bien._

 _\- Je suis sûrement très mal placé pour te sermonner parce qu'à ta place j'aurais sans doute aucun fait la même chose que toi, Emma._

 _La petite brune sourit, apaisée._

 _\- Mais attention, ça ne veut pas dire pour autant que c'était bien, ajouta Midorima d'une voix grave et sérieuse, habituelle._

 _\- Je sais bien, approuva la meneuse._

 _Ils continuèrent d'avancer jusqu'au portail du lycée._

 _\- Mais je n'en peux plus d'être sur la touche, de ne pas pouvoir m'élancer au coeur de l'action. Tu sais Shin, j'ai l'impression que je ne sers à rien quand je ne suis pas sur un terrain…_

Le coach de Shutoku s'approcha de la capitaine de son équipe qui était toujours assise sur le banc, vide de tout enthousiasme. Une fois à côté d'elle, il posa la main sur son épaule et elle sursauta.

\- Tu devrais encourager ton équipe. Toi même tu es la première à le dire à celles habituellement sur le banc. Sans soutien, une équipe ne vaut rien, déclara le coach.

Emma hocha la tête mais ne dit rien. Si le match se passait correctement, ce n'était pas gagné. Voyant qu'elle était trop abattue pour faire le moindre effort, le coach prit une mine résignée.

\- Emma.

Elle ne répondit pas.

Midorima qui voyait la scène se dérouler sous ses yeux, même de loin, commença à s'inquiéter et se leva un peu. Akashi eut la même réaction.

\- Vas faire un tour dans les vestiaires et réfléchit un peu, tu es en train de te comporter comme une enfant capricieuse, lança le coach.

Ces mots firent mal à l'égo de la capitaine.

\- Ce n'est pas une suggestion, c'est un ordre, ajouta-t-il sèchement. Tu as beau être capitaine, tu restes une joueuse et je te donne un ordre, il est temps d'obéir.

\- Compris, déclara froidement la brune.

Elle se leva, laissant ses béquilles contre le banc et quitta le terrain pour retourner aux vestiaires. Les membres des autres équipes froncèrent les sourcils, certains furent pris au dépourvu.

Que se passait-il ?

Aoi qui s'apprêtait à tirer jeta un regard vers le banc et fut tant désemparée de voir qu'Emma avait disparu qu'elle manqua le panier.

\- Aïe, quel coup dur pour Shutoku qui s'apprêtait à inscrire un nouveau trois points ! S'exclama le commentateur. L'équipe japonaise commence à partir en vrille, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Midorima se redressa brusquement. Mais une voix douce surgit des gradins.

\- Laisse, je vais m'occuper d'elle, déclara la voix. Il est temps qu'on ait une discussion tous les deux.

* * *

A peine la porte des vestiaires qui leurs étaient réservés passée, Emma hurla à pleins poumons. Elle avait accumulé tellement de rage en elle. Elle cria tant et si bien qu'elle en eut mal à la gorge.

Elle détestait ce qui se passait depuis son interdiction de jouer, mais elle détestait aussi son attitude. Comment la frustration avait-elle pu faire d'elle un être si ridicule… Elle avait osé délaisser son équipe mais le pire c'était sans doute que même en sachant ça, elle était incapable de mettre sa frustration de côté et de sembler plus enjouée pour son équipe. Elle détestait tout ça par ce qu'au fond et malgré cela, elle était meilleure que les autres et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire qu'il était injuste qu'elle ne puisse jouer et que sans elle, l'équipe était destinée à perdre.

Bien qu'elle ait laissé ses béquilles sur le banc, elle ne peinait plus à marcher, elle allait déjà beaucoup mieux. Emma se laissa tomber sur le banc des vestiaires et se mit à soupirer bruyamment. Soudain, on frappa et la petite brune essuya immédiatement ses yeux.

\- Je peux rentrer ? Demanda une voix.

La meneuse aux yeux de faucon n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Cette voix qu'elle n'entendait presque jamais sonna étrangement à ses oreilles.

\- Tu peux rentrer…

Kuroko.

Le joueur fantôme s'exécuta et entra dans les vestiaires. Emma n'en crut pas ses yeux, même lorsqu'elle vit la petite silhouette aux cheveux bleu clair.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu es venu faire ici ? Demanda courtoisement la capitaine.

\- Cela va sûrement te sembler logique mais je vais quand même te le dire, répondit Kuroko. Tout le monde a été désarçonné par ton attitude. Même si tu n'as pas fait ça pour blesser les autres, très peu d'entre eux ont compris ta réaction et pour être honnête, je me suis dit qu'il était temps qu'on parle.

Emma ne sut quoi dire. C'était tout bonnement inattendu.

\- Je sais que Midorima allait venir te voir mais même lui n'arrive pas à être suffisamment ferme avec toi. Il ne veut pas te blesser, déclara Kuroko de sa voix douce. Au fond, je crois qu'il a tellement peur de faire un faux pas qu'il te ménage mais...

Ils se regardèrent.

\- Moi je m'en fiche d'être trop ferme, il fallait que j'aie cette discussion avec toi, conclut-il.

Emma expira.

\- Alors je t'écoute, murmura la brune.

\- J'en connais des joueurs techniquement puissants et bons au basket, déclara le joueur.

Dans leurs deux esprits, ils virent les visages de Kagami, Midorima, Kise, Aomine, Akashi…

\- Techniquement c'est vrai qu'ils sont bons. Mais il y a quelques temps, ils étaient encore faibles mentalement.

Emma comprit.

\- Faibles cela reste un grand mot, admit Kuroko. Mais par rapport à leur force technique, c'est ainsi qu'on pourrait le dire je pense. Lorsque j'ai quitté l'équipe de Teiko et rejoint Seirin, je me suis juré de les affronter pour leur faire comprendre la valeur du travail d'équipe et l'importance de la confiance en ses coéquipiers. Tu sais, ça me tient particulièrement à coeur.

Voilà donc ce qu'il tenait à lui dire.

\- Tu penses que je suis devenue comme ça ? Demanda Emma.  
\- Disons que quand je t'ai rencontrée, j'ai ressenti que nous imaginions l'équipe de la même façon. C'était bien l'une des premières fois que je rencontrais une joueuse avec une force d'esprit proportionnelle à sa technique.  
\- Je me suis rarement sentie aussi inutile, tout ça c'est à cause de cette jambe, je veux jouer et que mon équipe se repose sur moi. Et donc… mon esprit d'équipe en a sûrement pris un coup… Murmura la brune.  
\- C'est égoïste, fit remarquer Kuroko sans sourciller.  
\- Tu as raison, reconnut la meneuse.  
\- Tu sais pourtant que le basket n'est pas un sport qui permet à une équipe d'être efficace grâce à un seul individu. C'est souvent ce que pense les bons joueurs parce qu'ils sont forts, mais ils ont tort et tu passais ton temps à le dire.

Emma secoua la tête. Elle s'en voulait.

\- J'ai l'impression que ta jambe t'a endommagée encore plus que tu ne le penses, ajouta le joueur aux cheveux bleus. Ne change pas tes idéaux pour si peu.

La brune ne dit rien, fixant ses pieds.

\- Bien, je vais y aller, déclara Kuroko. Te connaissant, je vais te voir faire ton grand retour sur le banc d'ici quelques instants de toute façon.

Elle n'ajouta toujours aucun mot, elle ne bougea même pas. Ses yeux fixant le sol carrelé du vestiaire. Elle ne vit donc pas le jeune homme quitter la pièce. De toute façon même en le regardant, elle ne l'aurait peut-être pas bien vu.

Alors…

\- C'est comme ça…

Emma avait murmuré.

C'était comme si elle ressentait toute la déception de ses coéquipières. C'était de sa faute. Elle secoua la tête. Non, ce ne serait pas comme ça.

Elle se redressa net, l'esprit clair. Bon nombre des filles sur le banc avec elle en était des habitué, des filles éternellement cantonnées au banc « au cas où », mais qui n'avait jamais le droit de se retrouver au coeur de l'action. Pourtant, Emma ne les avait jamais entendues se plaindre. Dans l'histoire, ce qui était révoltant ce n'était pas le fait que la capitaine ne pouvait jouer mais bien qu'elle s'en plaignait. Emma secoua la tête, se sentant ridicule. Il fallait qu'elle passe au dessus de cela car maintenant, elle n'avait plus qu'une chose en tête, retourner auprès de ses coéquipières et marcher à leurs côtés jusqu'à la victoire.

Mais... Il y avait toujours Midorima. Que faire ? Elle avait tellement honte. Lui qui était si indulgent avec elle, Kuroko avait raison, c'est parce qu'elle était si faible que son ami n'avait d'autre choix que de se montrer trop gentil avec elle. Que pensait Midorima d'elle maintenant ? Emma ferma les yeux à cette pensée. Qu'elle était stupide... Tant pis. Elle s'en soucierait plus tard.

Emma sécha une larme. Depuis les vestiaires, elle pouvait presque entendre la clameur du terrain. Il était grand temps qu'elle retourne à sa place.

\- En avant.

* * *

Serina avait les jambes tremblante. Sur le terrain, les japonaises avaient commencé à perdre l'avantage. Maintenant, les canadiennes dominaient de 112 à 103. Même si la petite brune habituée du banc était en colère après sa capitaine, elle n'espérait qu'une chose, c'est qu'Emma allait bientôt revenir pour redonner de sa force.

Serina n'était pas la seule à s'inquiéter de la situation. Midorima attendait debout avec une inquiétude qu'il parvenait à peine à dissimuler, jetant des coups d'oeil incessants vers le couloir des vestiaires.

Les joueuses de Shutoku donnaient tout mais le moral n'était plus là. Il était retombé comme un mauvais gâteau. Aoi grogna.

\- Allez les filles ! Cria l'ailière aux cheveux bleus.

Aomine approuva d'un signe de tête depuis les gradins. Risa qui tenait le ballon entre ses mains pour le remettre en jeu prit la parole.

\- A quoi bon Aoi.

Aoi parut subjuguée.

\- Tu plaisantes là ?! Cria-t-elle.  
\- J'avoue que moi non plus je ne sais même plus pourquoi on se bat, avoua Haruna, debout à leurs côtés.

Aoi ne sut quoi dire, la bouche grande ouverte.

\- Après tout, ce n'est que du basket… murmura Shiho.  
\- Mais vous êtes devenues dingues, bordel ! Cria à nouveau Aoi.

Risa qui s'apprêtait à lancer la balle la baissa un peu, comme si elle y renonçait.

\- Ce n'est pas fini ! Tout ça a un sens !

Aoi se débattait. Elle était bien la seule. C'était comme si l'énergie de l'équipe s'était envolée et que Aoi était la seule à tenter de la maintenir, l'agrippant de ses doigts, de ses ongles. Les canadiennes regardaient la scène, ahuries. Le public aussi. Les équipes dans les gradins souffraient avec Aoi. Qu'il était triste de voir une telle scène.

Midorima passa devant tous ses coéquipiers masculins de Shutoku, de ceux de Seirin et ainsi de suite. Il passa devant les coaches, devant les autres spectateurs. Tous ces derniers le regardèrent avec étonnement. Akashi fronça les sourcils. C'en était trop, Kuroko avait dit qu'il s'en occuperait mais Emma ne revenait toujours pas, c'était donc qu'il avait échoué. Midorima était décidé à aller la chercher. Kagami fronça les sourcils lui aussi.

\- Midorima… commença Kagami avec agacement.

Soudain, la voix du commentateur s'éleva des hauts-parleurs.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ?!  
\- C'est pas le moment d'abandonner ! Cria une autre voix dans le micro, résonnant dans tout le gymnase.

En reconnaissant cette voix, toutes et tous se tournèrent vers l'endroit depuis lequel le commentateur parlait.

\- Vous brillez, vous êtes grandioses. Ne me laissez pas tout gâcher parce que j'ai été stupide, vous valez beaucoup plus que ça !

Midorima sentit son coeur faire une pirouette et son estomac se nouer. Elle était là. Takao rit discrètement en le voyant entrouvrir la bouche vers elle.

\- Aoi, Haruna, les filles ! Cria Shiho. Regardez !

Serina retrouva un immense sourire, posant ses mains jointes sur son coeur. Toutes semblèrent soulagées de la voir à nouveau. Et puis… elle avait retrouvé cette énergie et on l'entendait, dans sa voix.

\- Veuillez m'excuser les filles, j'ai été bête et égoïste mais grâce à vous on peut encore gagner, ce n'est pas fini ! Continua la capitaine avec enthousiasme. Emmenez-nous jusqu'à la finale, je vous en prie ! Pour l'équipe !

Les joueuses sur le banc crièrent.

\- Pour Shutoku ! Insista-t-elle.

Les élèves de Shutoku et les garçons de l'équipe masculine crièrent aussi.

\- Et pour tous ceux qu'on aime et qui croient encore en nous, dit-elle finalement.

Emma n'osa pas regarder vers Midorima tant elle était honteuse. Elle ne voulait vraiment pas qu'il prenne la peine de lui parler, elle était bien trop bête pour lui, c'était certain.

\- Capitaine ! Cria Haruna.  
\- De retour, enfin ! Approuva Shiho avec joie.

Aoi secoua la tête, mi-agacée, mi-soulagée. Après ce qu'elle venait de traverser, à essayer de soulever ses coéquipières à elle seule, elle était bien soulagée que sa douleur cesse et qu'elle ne fut plus seule à se battre.

\- Allez les filles, on continue ! Cria Aoi. C'est pas encore fini, avant de célébrer, on a des points à rattraper !

Inévitablement, au fond de lui, Midorima avait senti deux yeux de faucon d'un vert étincelant se poser sur lui. Ses joues devinrent rouges et il remonta vivement ses lunettes. Que dire de toute façon. Jamais il n'aurait osé remonter ces gradins pour la trouver et lui dire ce qui pesait sur son coeur depuis tant de temps. Et puis… Emma n'avait pas besoin qu'il la re-motive dans l'instant, elle avait déjà réglé les torts qu'elle avait causé aux autres. Midorima serra les poings et baissa sa tête aux cheveux verts. Ses délicates mèches tombèrent sur son front alors qu'il tentait de reprendre contenance, qu'il tentait d'oublier le doux visage de son amie brune. Mais… Comment faire ? Même dans son sommeil il la voyait. Lui qui avait toujours prétendu être froid, distant et insensible, lui à qui personne n'avait jamais montré d'intérêt. Comment faire pour être à la hauteur de cette fille ? Il ne parvint pas à la regarder plus. Il lui parlerait plus tard, c'était une promesse qu'il se fit à lui-même.

* * *

Après les dernières minutes de jeu, la dizaine de points qui séparait le Japon du Canada avait été rattrapée et finalement, Shutoku gagna le match. Ce fut une réelle explosion de joie chez Shutoku et le côté japonais plus généralement. Malgré tout, les canadiennes, peu rancunières et bonnes joueuses serrèrent la main des japonaises avec joie. Alors, après ce match fort en émotion et en rebondissement, ç'avait été à Emma de descendre sur le terrain pour faire ses excuses à ses coéquipières, son coach et ses précieux amis.

Sur le terrain, toutes les japonaises de Shutoku remercièrent les kami. Elles ne savaient par quel miracle elles avaient gagné mais la victoire était bien là. Alors, elles se sautèrent dans les bras, pleurant de joie. Les filles sur le banc se levèrent en quatrième vitesse et leur sautèrent dessus. Ce fut aussi le cas des garçons de Shutoku dans les gradins qui se levèrent immédiatement pour rejoindre les filles. Le coach applaudissait, debout sur le terrain, fier de ses recrues. Akashi, Riko et Kagami, bien que content pour les filles, ne purent s'empêcher de jeter un regard à la jeune fille debout près du terrain, un peu en retrait et effrayée. Alors que les filles riaient bruyamment sur le terrain, elles se rendirent compte que leur capitaine les regardait avec timidité et en silence. Si certaines firent de grands signes à Emma pour qu'elle approche, la majorité se contentèrent de lui sourire. En revanche, du groupe, Aoi émergea et se dirigea vers elle sans rien dire. Emma s'attendit à une explosion de colère et pour cause. Aoi avait dû se débattre seule pour porter l'équipe. Elle resta debout face à la capitaine pendant un instant, sans rien dire. Puis finalement, sans rien dire, l'ailière aux cheveux bleus l'attrapa sans rien dire et la serra dans ses bras avec douceur.

\- C'est fini maintenant, murmura Aoi, on a réussi.  
\- Merci pour tout Aoi.

Trop honteuse mais aussi heureuse, Emma ferma les yeux et laissa une larme perler.

Midorima regarda la scène silencieusement. Il était soulagé de voir que les autres lui avaient pardonné. Pour aujourd'hui, cela lui suffisait. Il lui parlerait plus tard, rien ne pressait... Même si leurs coeurs semblaient dire le contraire.

Peu en voulurent vraiment à Emma, en fait, ce ne fut le cas de personne, disons qu'il faudrait juste un peu plus de temps à certains qu'à d'autres pour accepter ce comportement mais tout rentrait dans l'ordre et Emma jura que plus jamais elle n'agirait ainsi. L'équipe et la capitaine, fortes de ces nouvelles expériences et enrichies en humilité, étaient prêtes à continuer et entrèrent dans la dernière phase du tournoi. Le moment tant attendu par toutes. Contre l'équipe française. La finale.

* * *

Et voilà pour ce chapitre 23. J'espère de tout coeur qu'il vous aura plu et qu'il saura vous contenter jusqu'à ce que le prochain chapitre sans pour autant que votre engouement pour la série disparaisse. Je sais que peu de gens la suivent mais une personne c'est déjà suffisant pour me motiver à écrire et même si je n'ai pas de review, je sais que des gens lisent, que vous êtes là et en ces temps de fatigue et de démotivation, voilà qui me redonne le sourire et me donne envie d'écrire. J'ai des examens la semaine prochaine donc il y a peu de chance que le prochain chapitre sort bientôt, autant ne pas vous mentir mais je ferai tout mon possible pour qu'il sorte avant le printemps, c'est ma promesse.

J'espère que vous passez de bonnes fêtes et vacances et que ce chapitre permettra aux plus démotivés de retrouver le sourire. Si vous avez des remarques ou des avis, les reviews ou les messages sont les bienvenus et n'hésitez pas à suivre la fiction pour savoir quand sortira le prochain chapitre.

En tous les cas, je vous souhaite de merveilleuses semaines à venir, uniquement des bonnes choses et un faste mois d'hiver.

Avec hâte de vous lire et des gros bisous, je vous dis à bientôt.

\- Maude


	24. Chapitre 24 : L'Homme dispose

Bonsoir à tous ! Tadaaaam, petite surprise pour ceux qui suivent avec assiduité... J'ai tout donné pour sortir le chapitre en une semaine suite à une review qui m'a beaucoup touchée... Ceux qui lisent depuis le début doivent avoir l'impression que c'est comme avant, quand je sortais un chapitre tous les jeudis ! La bonne époque... J'ai pas mal donné pour ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il va vous plaire. Entre deux exams, deux shifts au boulot, deux sessions sur ma switch, voilà un petit chapitre qui sort du four !

Evidemment, j'ai très hâte d'avoir de vos retours, même s'ils ne sont pas nombreux voire rares, ils me touchent toujours. Ca me rappelle à quel point je ne l'écris pas que pour moi et que ces moments de partage ont un sens grâce à vous. J'ai vu avec amusement qu'avec la sortie du dernier chapitre, quelques personnes ont lu toute la fiction d'un coup, ça m'a beaucoup émue même s'il n'y avait qu'un retour, c'est toujours émouvant.

Puissiez-vous aimer ce nouveau chapitre et qu'il vous permette de vous évader dans les moments difficiles comme c'est le cas pour moi.

Bonne lecture

* * *

 **Chapitre 24 : l'Homme dispose**

 _Si l'univers avait un jour été plus beau, lui-même ne s'en souvenait pas. Le ciel bleu d'encre embrassait la terre et l'infinité d'étoiles semblait danser sur le reflet de l'eau miroitante aussi bleue que le ciel nocturne. Tout semblait si naturel. Le ciel infini, les astres, la terre humide, l'herbe grasse, la forêt dense et profonde. La seule chose différente, était l'air. Dans cet espace, c'était comme si tout était possible._

 _Nul besoin de respirer. L'air donnait l'impression de ne pas remplir les poumons et l'envie de respirer n'existait plus. En fait, l'air n'existait plus non plus. La gravité ne semblait plus régner. Comme s'il avait été possible de marcher sur la terre ou dans le ciel à tout instant, comme si l'on pouvait décider à tout moment de ce que l'on pouvait faire._

 _Si cela semblait inquiétant, en fait, le mot juste aurait plutôt été « grisant ». Il était enivrant de voir tant de possibilités sous ses yeux. Que faire ?_

 _Cette nuit là, le vent ne se leva point, l'air avait disparu. Et ce n'était pas une mauvaise chose._

 _\- Regarde-donc ce ciel ! S'exclama-t-elle._

 _Il ne put répondre. Depuis quand était-elle là ?_

 _Elle soupira._

 _\- Que c'est beau…_

 _Elle se tenait à quelques centimètres du sol. Ses cheveux flottant en suspension._

 _\- Regarde-donc ce ciel, dit-elle à nouveau en faisant un vaste geste du bras, une fleur de cognassier ayant éclos sur son poignet._

 _Il aurait juré que la fleur n'était pas là avant._

 _\- Je vais m'approcher pour le regarder un peu mieux, déclara-t-elle en marchant dans les airs, comme si elle volait, s'approchant du lointain._

 _Deux grandes fleurs blanches avaient éclos dans ses cheveux longs. Il la regarda s'éloigner un instant vers le ciel. Alors, elle continua à s'éloigner, tant et si bien qu'il crut ne plus la voir. Où était-elle ? Peut-être se cachait-elle derrière une fleur ? Au commencement, sans trop d'inquiétude, il quitta quelque peu le sol et marcha vers le ciel lui aussi. Il se pencha derrière quelques fleurs de cognassier qui poussaient sur les étoiles mais ne la trouva pas._

 _Ce n'était pas normal. Elle n'avait pas pu aller bien loin si vite. Si ?_

 _\- Où es tu ? Demanda-t-il doucement._

 _Il n'eut aucune réponse. Peut-être n'avait-elle pas entendu._

 _\- Où es tu ?! Cria-t-il cette fois._

 _Toujours aucune réponse. L'inquiétude le gagna et son coeur lui fit mal. Il se mit à se tourner dans tous les sens, perdu. Que faire ? Il posa une main sur son torse et son visage se tordit de tristesse._

 _\- Je ne veux pas la perdre, supplia-t-il._

 _Soudain, alors que l'univers était si calme, le sol murmura quelque chose, comme un tremblement qui se rapprochait. Alors, le murmure de la terre se transforma en vrai grondement._

 _\- Elle n'est pas perdue, gronda une voix puissante et ample._

 _Des milliers de fleurs blanches se mirent à descendre du ciel en flottant. Il en eut le souffle coupé, mais parvint à recouvrer ses esprits._

 _\- Où est-elle alors ?_

 _\- Elle est juste là, tonna la voix. Si tu ne peux disposer des chances que le destin veut te proposer, comment pourrais-tu la mériter plus qu'un autre ?_

 _\- Je ferai tout ce qu'il faut ! Cria-t-il, désespéré._

 _Sa voix transperça la nuit alors que du plus profond de son coeur, il saignait. Des larmes coulèrent de ses joues._

 _\- Je ferai tout pour elle ! Hurla-t-il._

 _Il cria dans la nuit puis s'effondra à genoux, des larmes coulant de plus belle._

 _\- Enfin, murmura sa douce voix, pourquoi pleures-tu ?_

 _Il n'en crut pas ses yeux. Elle était bien là, plus loin, haut dans le ciel, émergeant d'un énorme bouton de fleur de cognassier, vêtue d'une immense robe blanche. Elle était si loin et pourtant même ses murmures étaient parfaitement audibles._

 _Elle s'approchait lentement de lui, des fougères éblouissantes poussant à chaque endroit du ciel où elle posait le pied. Elle finit par l'atteindre et se pencha sur lui, douce comme de la neige et pourtant aussi tiède qu'un lac en été puis, elle l'étreignit de toute sa bonté._

 _\- Comme si je pouvais disparaître, murmura-t-elle en caressant ses cheveux d'une main délicate._

 _Quelques instants plus tard (il n'aurait pu dire combien de temps), elle se redressa et s'éloigna à nouveau de lui. Lorsqu'il sécha ses yeux et regarda l'univers, il la vit, en train de marcher sur le ciel tantôt violettes, tantôt bleuets. Il avait retenu la leçon. Alors, lui aussi se leva et marcha vers les étoiles jusqu'à ce qu'il soit à sa hauteur._

 _\- Je croyais t'avoir perdue, tu sais, dit-il._

 _\- Oui, je sais. Mon pauvre._

 _Les fougères se changèrent en camélias, gros, rose pâle._

 _\- Pourtant, tu sais bien que jamais je ne disparaîtrai, rappela-t-elle._

 _Dans un élan de courage et d'amour, il attrapa sa petite main. Il était temps pour eux de parcourir l'univers, là, maintenant. Tant qu'ils le pouvaient puisque plus rien ne fonctionnait selon les mêmes règles._

 _Leur exploration dans les étoiles sembla ne jamais finir. Cet univers fantastique violet et bleu intenses était parsemé d'une multitude d'immenses fleurs de cognassier poussant sur des étoiles. Main dans la main, ils couraient dans les airs sans s'arrêter, portés par leurs sentiments, filant entre d'immenses boules incandescentes, des étoiles qui mouraient._

* * *

Le soir qui avait suivi la victoire de l'équipe féminine de Shutoku, les filles et quelques membres des équipes proches s'étaient donné rendez-vous à une petite soirée organisée pour l'occasion dans une petite salle, près du lycée. Puisque tout le monde n'avait pas pu s'y rendre, ils n'étaient qu'une vingtaine. Cela comprenait toutes les filles de Shutoku, le cinq majeur masculin de Shutoku, quelques joueurs de Seirin, Akashi, Riko, Momoi et Aomine.

Le lieu était joli. La salle possédait un parquet couleur ébène et des murs blancs avec des moulures. Le style de la salle se voulait étrangement parisien ce qui amusa beaucoup Emma. Au fond de la salle, il y avait une porte qui donnait sur un grand balcon aménagé en terrasse. Devant la porte se balançaient deux longs rideaux transparents qui dansaient au gré du vent. C'était un beau cadre pour célébrer une victoire.

Alors qu'à l'intérieur la soirée battait son plein et qu'on entendait des gens parler fort (Kagami et Aomine qui jouaient au plus malin, sans aucun doute), deux personnes s'étaient assises sur le balcon. Une petite lumière l'éclairait mais en dehors de ça, il était assez sombre. La lumière de la lune l'éclairait mieux que le reste et la vue était dégagée. C'était, somme toute, un bel endroit pour réfléchir, quoique trop mélancolique pour faire la fête. Enfin… L'humeur n'était pas vraiment à la fête pour certaines personnes.

\- Tu devrais pas t'en vouloir autant, déclara une voix nonchalante en croquant un petit-four.

\- J'aurais pu tout gâcher, c'était vraiment pitoyable.

La seconde avait murmuré et baissé la tête.

\- Tu peux te sentir bête, c'est vrai que c'était débile et puérile. Mais en attendant, on ne t'en veut pas, on comprend, fit l'autre en lui mettant un coup du plat de la main dans le dos, dans une tentative réconfortante.

\- Ca pour me sentir stupide, tu peux être sûre que c'est le cas, approuva la plus petite des deux.

Aoi rit.

\- Mais vraiment, ne t'en veux pas trop, c'est pas parce que tu as été idiote qu'on ne t'aime plus et que tu n'es plus notre capitaine, dit-elle. Regarde, dans le genre débile, Risa lit tous les magazines à la con qu'elle peut trouver, Shiho est niaise comme tout, Nozomi pète des câbles pour rien…

Emma rit à son tour.

\- J'imagine que dans tes élans de leader tu nous dirais un truc du genre « ce sont ces détails qui font notre force à chacune, il faut être fort soi-même pour porter les autres… » ou un truc dans ce genre là.

\- Ca va la caricature ? Fit la capitaine en boudant.

\- Tu comprends ce que je veux dire n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, oui.

Aoi la regarda.

\- Tu sais, même si ça avait l'air égoïste de ta part, je sais comme tu es, tu n'es pas le genre de personne a vouloir jouer juste pour t'attirer la vedette. Je sais qu'au fond ton caractère de personne qui soutient avait besoin d'être avec nous sur le terrain. Et c'est parce que tu as ce caractère qu'on a pu aller aussi loin. C'est nos caractères à toutes qui nous ont fait aller aussi loin, déclara Aoi.

Emma sourit presque.

\- Alors oui, parfois ça a ses désavantages et ça peut être lourd à porter, mais le jeu en vaut la chandelle. Toi tu as été capable de nous porter vers la victoire, de nous supporter malgré nos nombreux défauts, alors… On fait pareil pour tes nombreux défauts à toi, conclut-elle.

Cette fois, la petite éclata de rire.

\- Alors toi…

\- A ton service…

Aoi sourit.

\- Capitaine.

\- Tu sais… Commença la petite brune.

\- Non, t'en fais pas laisse, pas besoin d'en dire plus, la coupa Aoi.

\- Si, j'y tiens ! Je veux vraiment te remercier pour ce que tu as fait pour nous, pour moi. Merci d'avoir porté les espoirs de tout le monde, d'avoir remis toutes les filles sur pieds. Merci de ne pas avoir abandonné et d'y avoir cru jusqu'au bout. Sans toi, on aurait sûrement perdu ce match et le rêve aurait pris fin. Merci Aoi, d'avoir été la plus forte.

L'ailière aux cheveux bleus se frotta le crâne.

\- Dis pas des trucs comme ça. J'ai fait ce qu'il fallait, aucun mérite.

\- Bien sûr que si ! Dans cette équipe, c'est bien toi la plus forte et la plus courageuse, approuva Emma.

\- Fallait bien que quelqu'un tienne la barre le temps que tu reviennes… marmonna Aoi.

\- C'est faux, grâce à toi, le bateau file droit. Depuis le début c'est ainsi, tu es une personne motivante Aoi.

La jeune fille aux cheveux bleus hocha la tête.

\- Tu sais, j'aurais été incapable de faire ça avant.

\- Avant ? Demanda Emma.

\- Ouais, avant de te rencontrer.

Emma haussa les sourcils.

\- Quand je t'ai rencontré, j'ai vu que tout un tas de choses étaient possibles. Avant, je me fichais un peu de tout et en te voyant te débattre pour faire bouger les choses alors que tout le monde te détestait et que tout semblait perdu que j'ai compris qu'il y avait toujours un moyen et que, pour peu qu'on y mette du coeur, on peut tout faire.

Emma entrouvrit la bouche.

\- J'ai jamais vraiment eu d'amis. Des connaissances tu vois le genre, des copines. Pas de vraie amie avec qui partager des choses fortes. Et… En un sens, je me sentais quand même bien seule… Et puis, t'es arrivée avec ta taille minuscule et tes cheveux ridiculement longs.

Aoi s'interrompit, cherchant des mots.

\- C'est avec l'équipe que j'ai découvert l'amitié. Et puisque tu veux être honnête, être ton binôme ça a beaucoup changé dans ma façon de jouer au basket et en toi, j'ai trouvé une amie unique, peut-être même la meilleure que j'aurais jamais.

\- Aoi… murmura Emma.

\- Voilà, y'a rien à rajouter, c'est suffisant, conclut l'ailière, un peu gênée.

\- Merci de m'avoir dit ça, fit Emma.

Elle ne répondit pas.

\- Je ne savais pas que j'aurais une vraie amie un jour, continua Emma.

Aoi haussa les sourcils alors que l'arrière la prenait dans ses bras.

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de répondre, maintenant je le sais, c'est suffisant, conclut la petite brune en lui frottant le dos.

Emma ne put le voir mais, par dessus son épaule, Aoi avait sourit béatement.

\- Merci, dirent-elles en même temps en se décrochant.

Elles se regardèrent et rirent.

\- Bon, je vais y retourner moi, fit Aoi en reniflant. Cet idiot d'Aomine doit me chercher.

\- Sûrement, approuva Emma.

\- Allez, à tout à l'heure.

Emma hocha la tête en souriant. Aoi lui jeta un dernier regard, satisfaite, puis retourna dans la salle, laissant Emma seule sur la terrasse.

La joueuse n'eut pas plus de quelques secondes de répit car un instant plus tard, on vint une fois de plus la trouver.

\- Alors c'était là que tu te cachais ? Demanda une voix amusée.

\- Seijuro ? S'enquit Emma en se tournant.

* * *

\- Koganei ? S'enquit Izuki avec étonnement. On dirait que tu as vu un fantôme.

Koganei regardait en effet devant lui avec étonnement, les sourcils froncés.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous avez ? Fit Hyûga agacé. Toujours en train de vous plaindre.

Puis, tous les garçons de Seirin se tournèrent vers ce que Koganei observait. Ils furent tous surpris.

\- Hein ?! S'exclama Izuki.

\- Je rêve ou… Commença Koganei.

\- Mitobe ?! Continua Hyûga.

Les trois n'en revenaient pas.

\- Mais attends, c'est Sato Shiho de Shutoku ?

Mitobe, le grand pivot se trouvait à quelques mètres devant eux, face à la remplaçante de Shutoku, une jeune fille au cheveux blonds et courts avec des petites pinces colorées, de grands yeux bruns et un teint rose. Elle avait un visage angélique et était en train de discuter joyeusement avec lui en souriant. Lui-même la regardait avec un grand sourire et une lueur de gentillesse dans les yeux.

\- Il est super niais, fit remarquer Hyûga.

\- Moi j'ai du mal à comprendre comment il a pu sympathiser alors qu'il est si taciturne, déclara Koganei. Il a sa façon de communiquer mais je vois mal comment ils peuvent s'entendre si bien.

\- Peut-être qu'elle le comprend parfaitement, dit Kuroko.

\- Je ne vais même pas demander depuis quand tu es là, fit Hyûga.

\- Tu penses ? S'enquit Koganei à l'adresse de l'ombre.

Ils les observèrent quelques secondes alors que Mitobe acquiesçait à ce qu'elle disait.

\- C'est dingue, remarqua le garçon félin.

\- J'imagine que le fait qu'ils soient doux tous les deux les a rapprochés l'un vers l'autre. Sans compter qu'ils ont tous les deux des petits frères et soeurs, c'est le genre de détails qui construit les points communs, envisagea Kuroko.

\- Va savoir, déclara Hyûga.

A ce moment, Shiho posa son bras sur celui de Mitobe et les deux rirent.

\- Comme quoi, pas besoin de trop parler pour être compris, fit Izuki, évasif, jetant un oeil au rideau blanc qui dansait près de la porte qui menait au balcon.

* * *

Emma eut un petit mouvement de recul.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, ma venue est purement amicale, déclara Akashi.

Il continua d'approcher et vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

\- Justement, je venais te parler de ça. Tu sais, moi-même j'ai réfléchi un temps et, s'il était grisant d'essayer de te séduire, j'ai maintenant compris que c'était vain.

Emma fronça les sourcils.

\- Je ne te suis pas.

\- Pourtant, je pense que tu sais très bien. Peut-être que tu ne te l'admets juste pas à toi-même mais… Rends-toi à l'évidence, Emma.

Ils se regardèrent avec intensité.

\- Bien, commença Akashi. J'ai un petit pari à te proposer maintenant.

\- Encore un pari ? Demanda Emma.

\- C'était bien ton idée la dernière fois ! Je ne fais que m'inspirer de toi, ironisa-t-il.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Bien, je t'écoute, finit-elle par accepter.

\- Tu te souviens de cette histoire de baiser, j'imagine.

Emma leva les yeux au ciel. Akashi rit, ses grands yeux flamboyant.

\- Je te mets au défi de me donner tort sur un sujet, déclara-t-il.

\- Je t'écoute, lança-t-elle.

\- Tu aimes Midorima.

Ses mots résonnèrent dans la nuit étoilée. Emma entrouvrit la bouche, désemparée.

\- Je…

Elle ne put rien ajouter. Akashi la fixait, cette fois il ne souriait pas mais n'avait pas l'air surpris du tout, à croire qu'il s'y était attendu.

Le silence dura ainsi pendant une longue minute. Une longue minute pendant laquelle Emma ne put rien dire, perdue dans ses pensées. A quoi bon le réfuter. Elle devait y faire face. Mais le lui avouer ? Jamais. La peur du rejet était si grande.

Akashi la regardait toujours avec patience.

\- Bien, j'en déduis que j'ai gagné ce pari ? Finit-il par déclarer.

\- Je pense qu'il est entendu que oui, conclut-elle.

\- Enfin, un pari gagné à la loyale.

Ils se regardèrent silencieusement à nouveau. Qu'allait-il faire ?

\- Quoi qu'il en soit, reprit Akashi, je t'épargne ce baiser, l'idée d'avoir gagné me suffit.

Il sourit alors que la jeune fille en était présentement incapable.

\- Il ne te reste plus qu'à lui parler, dit le jeune homme.

\- C'est plus compliqué que ça.

\- Le dialogue ce n'est pas si compliqué, fit Akashi, dédaigneux.

\- Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler, fit-elle, catégorique.

\- Alors pourvu que ce soit lui qui vienne, répondit Akashi en souriant finalement.

Le coeur d'Emma se serra. Comme si.

Akashi se redressa finalement et la regarda. Elle était toujours aussi belle. Mais un coeur aussi épris que le sien aurait été bien incapable de voir quiconque d'autre. L'espace d'un instant, il ressentit son coeur être piqué de jalousie, mais il l'oublia bien vite. Ce n'était rien.

\- Au fait, beau match. Je ne crois pas avoir eu l'occasion de te le dire.

\- Merci pour elles. Elles ont été parfaites, approuva leur capitaine. Elles ont bien tenu le choc, elles sont prêtes à tout affronter maintenant je pense.

\- Sûrement, fit Akashi avec un demi-sourire. Tu t'es bien occupée d'elle.

\- Et elles se sont bien occupées de moi, déclara la brune avec douceur.

\- Un juste retour des choses n'est-ce pas.

Les deux acquiescèrent.

\- Merci pour tout, Seijuro.

\- Non, ne me remercie pas.

\- Si, il le faut bien, ces quelques moment avec toi ont quand même tenu du rêve, c'était dépaysant alors merci pour tes efforts.

Pour la première fois et ce depuis longtemps, Akashi sentit ses joues rosir très discrètement. Il rit ouvertement pour cacher sa gêne.

\- Ce n'est rien voyons, fit-il, faussement amusé. Enfin, je vais surement retourner aux festivités, tu n'es pas sans savoir que la fête n'est pas finie et puisque je suis là autant que j'en profite.

\- Oh, bien sûr ! Approuva Emma.

\- Alors, à tout à l'heure, conclut-il.

Puis, le meneur aux cheveux rouge flamboyant s'éloigna de la terrasse paisible et passa les rideaux blancs pour enfin se retrouver dans le tumulte. Il regarda une dernière fois la jeune fille sur la terrasse paisible avec comme une envie d'y rester un peu plus. Emma Morgan, hein ? Eh bien, peu importe les personnes qu'il rencontrerait dans sa vie, il était certain que le souvenir de cette jeune fille flamboyante ne quitterait jamais son coeur. Amusant.

Il retourna définitivement son regard d'elle puis, contrairement à ce qu'il avait dit, il décida de quitter la soirée afin de retourner à son hôtel. Après tout, ces « au revoir » ne l'avait pas vraiment mis en joie et il se sentait un peu lourd. Comme quoi, tout arrivait. Sans regarder les gens autour de lui, il traversa la salle mais avant de sortir, il s'arrêta près de Midorima qui l'observait avec méfiance, faisant la navette entre son ancien capitaine et la terrasse.

\- Détends-toi un peu, Shintaro, fit Akashi.

\- Tu t'en vas ? Lança le grand arrière aux cheveux verts, remontant ses lunettes.

\- Oui, je suis fatigué et demain, nous nous entrainons pour la Winter Cup, même les empereurs ont besoin de sommeil, déclara-t-il.

Ce qu'il pouvait agacer Midorima. Ce dernier fronça les sourcils.

\- Oh, au fait Shintaro. Je serais toi, je prendrais mon courage et me rendrait sur la terrasse. Après tout, tu n'as rien à perdre.

Les joues du joueurs devinrent aussi rouges que les cheveux de son interlocuteur.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, s'énerva Midorima.

Akashi sourit d'un air malveillant.

\- Si tu veux marcher parmi les empereurs, il te faut savoir agir selon tes volontés et saisir les moindres occasions. Peut-être que ce soir c'est l'occasion pour toi de commencer à le faire ? Envisagea Akashi avec amusement.

Midorima ne répondit rien.

\- Bien, maintenant, si tu veux bien me congédier Shintaro, il me faut partir bien que la soirée ait été bien sympathique. Bon courage et à très bientôt.

\- Oui, à bientôt Akashi, conclut Midorima en regardant son ancien capitaine quitter la salle en refermant gracieusement la porte derrière lui.

L'arrière réfléchit un instant. Que convenait-il de faire ? Certes, il n'avait pas vraiment confiance en Akashi mais cette fois c'était différent.

Peut-être que le moment était venu pour lui d'essayer de disposer de ces possibilités. Il fallait qu'il essaye, il n'avait vraiment rien à y perdre. Au contraire, il risquait peut-être même de la perdre elle s'il n'agissait pas.

 _Allez,_ se dit-il mentalement à lui-même.

Puis, il traversa la pièce dans laquelle les gens riaient et parlaient fort. Il ne les voyait pas même si Kagami et Aomine étaient bruyants, même si Riko se heurta contre lui sans le vouloir. Rien n'aurait su le déconcentrait. Il ne pensait qu'à rassembler son courage, à ce qu'il allait dire. Alors, il atteint finalement la porte qui donnait sur le balcon et la dépassa. La fraicheur de cette nuit hivernale saisit son visage pâle et frileux. Il frissonna. Cet inconvénient fut cependant bien vite évacué puisqu'il la vit. Elle était juste là, lui tournant le dos, assise sur les marches du balcon, son menton appuyé sur son poing, ses longs cheveux gigotant dans l'air frais.

Bonsoir, eut-il le courage de dire.

Il avait réussi, trop tard pour faire demi-tour maintenant.

\- Emma.

Elle se retourna rapidement avec surprise. Son coeur s'était serré en entendant cette voix et son ventre se noua. C'était lui, elle le savait. Leurs regards verts comme la forêt se rencontrèrent et tous deux rougirent.

\- Shintaro, dit-elle. Bonsoir.

\- Je peux m'asseoir un instant ? Demanda-t-il poliment.

\- Bien sûr, s'empressa-t-elle d'approuver. Je t'en prie.

\- Merci, répondit-il en s'approchant d'elle, s'installant tout près d'elle.

Emma n'osait pas beaucoup le regarder.

\- Tu es venu prendre l'air ? S'enquit-elle.

\- Pas vraiment non, il fait un peu trop froid à mon goût, répondit Midorima. D'ailleurs, tu devrais aussi rentrer te mettre au chaud.

Il avait ajouté cela comme une réprimande.

\- Pour le coup, c'est moi qui avait besoin de prendre l'air, fit Emma en souriant, un peu gênée. Je dois avouer que j'avais besoin de m'isoler un peu après mes manquements du dernier match.

Midorima haussa les sourcils.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, c'est déjà oublié pour tout le monde, dit-il.

\- C'est ce qu'Aoi a dit mais moi je ne me le pardonne pas.

\- Le plus important c'est que vous soyez en finale, ajouta Midorima avec calme.

Emma approuva avec un sourire.

\- Oui, tu as raison.

Les deux ne dirent rien pendant quelques secondes, les yeux levés vers le ciel.

\- Mais si tu n'es pas venu prendre l'air, commença Emma, qu'est-ce qui t'amène ?

Midorima sentit son coeur battre plus vite. Il remonta ses lunettes dans une faible tentative de se redonner contenance puis serra une main.

\- Pour être honnête…

Il hésita de nouveau avant d'ajouter quoi que ce soit. En était-il capable ? Emma le regardait en silence.

 _Tu peux y arriver, vas-y_ , se dit-il.

Il expira pour se concentrer.

\- En fait, il y a quelques chose… Dont je voudrais te parler, finit-il par déclarer, calmement.

\- Tu peux tout me dire, approuva-t-elle avec un sourire encourageant. N'hésite pas.

Il déglutit puis se frotta l'arrière du crâne.

\- Tu sais… J'ai fait un rêve cette nuit, commença-t-il.

Emma haussa les sourcils. Si elle s'y était attendue ! Il ne se confiait pas si souvent que cela à elle.

\- Un rêve ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Oui.

\- Tu as envie de le raconter à quelqu'un ? Je t'écoute si tu veux.

Midorima fit non de la tête.

\- En fait je ne sais pas pourquoi tu voudrais en entendre parler mais… Quand je me suis réveillé, je ne me sentais pas aussi bien que d'habitude en y pensant.

La petite brune le regardait avec attention.

\- S'il t'a tant troublé, Shin, tu peux m'en parler. Ca fait assez longtemps qu'on se connaît, tu peux tout me dire, déclara-t-elle avec douceur.

Il n'osa même pas regarder ses grands yeux verts. _« Peut être pas ça »_ , pensa-t-il. Après une bonne inspiration, il se re-concentra.

\- En fait, reprit-il avec plus de courage, j'étais dans un étrange univers, par une nuit sans air, ni chaude, ni froide. Je ne me souviens pas avoir déjà fait un rêve aussi bizarre mais en même temps si réaliste.

Emma le fixait, sans rien dire alors qu'il reprenait contenance. Son sourire était toujours aussi encourageant.

\- D'ailleurs, j'avais l'impression que tout était vrai. Ça m'a terrifié, dit-il.

\- C'était donc un cauchemar, comprit Emma.

\- Le début oui, la fin n'était pas effrayante du tout.

Enfin, juste un peu. L'idée de la prendre spontanément par la main et de tout lui révéler comme dans son rêve était beaucoup plus effrayante.

\- Enfin, c'était surtout bizarre de tout voir changer comme ça, pour une fois j'avais plus de contrôle sur ma vie dans ce rêve que je n'en ai jamais eu.

 _Parfois c'est l'Homme qui dispose._

\- Tu veux me l'expliquer ? Il fera peut-être moins peur la prochaine fois comme ça, fit Emma d'une voix douce.

\- Je vais m'efforcer de te le raconter, approuva Midorima avec sérieux, le ventre noué.

Son amie l'écoutait avec patience et attention.

\- En fait, j'étais là mais je n'étais pas seul. Dans tout cet univers bizarre, il y avait une autre personne à mes côtés et… Pour être honnête, je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi elle était là, je n'ai jamais vraiment eu de discussion réaliste avec quelqu'un dans un rêve.

Emma avait toujours les sourcils haussés et fixait Midorima qui ne la regardait pas. Après quelques secondes de silence, Emma pensait savoir. Etait-ce possible qu'il se soit agi… D'elle ?

\- C'était toi, Emma.

Il avait posé ces mots dans les airs et ils flottèrent dans les oreilles de la jeune fille dont le ventre fit un saut périlleux.

\- Tu étais là. Et puis, tu as disparu. C'est bizarre dit comme ça mais j'ai cru que tu avais disparu pour toujours. En fait, tu étais juste là, cachée pas très loin.

Emma ne fut pas capable de répondre le moindre mot. Elle observa attentivement le visage de Midorima. Ses joues rosirent intensément.

\- Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi, reprit le jeune homme, mais je m'étais mis en tête que tu n'existais plus. Comme si je t'avais inventée ou quelque chose comme ça j'imagine.

Maintenant qu'il avait réussi à trouver le courage de parler, c'est comme s'il ne pouvait plus s'arrêter. Il fallait qu'il lui dise.

\- Il y avait des étoiles partout, tu marchais comme si tu volais. Je n'avais jamais vu ça. Des fleurs éclosaient dans l'univers. Si tu avais vu ça, je te connais, je suis sûr que ces fleurs t'auraient plu. Peut-être que je les ai imaginées en pensant à toi, dit-il en souriant, le regard tourné vers les étoiles.

L'espace d'un instant, il sembla si différent de d'habitude. Tellement lumineux, tellement plus libre. Emma en fut si surprise que sa bouche s'entrouvrit. Il était incroyable.

\- Tu portais une robe comme jamais auparavant je n'en avais vu, tu sais. C'était incroyable, elle était blanche et très longue. Tu avais des fleurs dans les cheveux aussi. Tu étais si belle et si réelle alors que tout autour était si étrange.

L'espace d'un instant, il en oublia qu'elle était vraiment à côté de lui et son coeur parlait vraiment, sans qu'il ait à le contenir de honte, de peur.

\- Tout ce qui semblait étrange, je l'ai ignoré et la seule chose qui m'a semblé juste, c'était de te dire que je…

Il tourna finalement ses yeux vers elle et fut pris d'horreur en réalisant tout ce qu'il venait de dire et que cette fois-ci c'était vrai, ce n'était pas un rêve.

\- Je… Répéta-t-il.

Sa voix trembla et il perdit totalement contenance. Leurs regards verts se plongèrent l'un dans l'autre, sans qu'aucun ne sache quoi ajouter, tous deux le coeur serré.

Soudain, la lueur de liberté qui avait illuminé ses yeux quelques instants plus tôt disparu pour laisser de nouveau place à la froideur et à la peur.

\- Je dois partir.

Brusquement, le jeune homme se leva, sans le moindre regard pour elle puis quitta le balcon rapidement et en silence. Il passa rapidement le rideaux et disparut de sa vue. Emma fut comme électrifiée et se leva en instant, partant à sa suite.

\- Shin ! Dit-elle sans trop parler fort afin de ne pas interpeler les autres.

Il ne lui répondit pas et continua d'avancer parmi les gens jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne la porte. Emma qui était restée une bonne demie heure dans l'obscurité dû fermer les yeux quelques secondes en rentrant dans la salle et fut aveuglée. Elle bouscula au passage Takao et Serina qui ne lui en tinrent pas rigueur. Les deux furent juste étonnés mais après avoir vu vers qui elle courrait, ils comprirent vite.

La porte se fermait déjà sans que la jeune fille ait pu l'atteindre, se refermant sur Midorima qui partait. Emma y arriva et sous le regard étonné de Kagami et Aomine, elle l'ouvrit et sortit en trombe, ses longs cheveux noirs flottant derrière elle, brillants.

Kagami fit un mouvement vers l'avant, les sourcils froncés. Cependant, une main ferme le retint en arrière.

\- Ne t'en mêle pas, fit une voix dure.

Kagami se retourna, étonné. C'était Aoi qui avait retenu son bras.

\- Laisse-la régler ça.

\- Mais…

\- Ils sont grands, c'est leur histoire, fit Aoi, maintenant toujours fermement le bras de Kagami.

Aomine haussa les sourcils.

\- Avec Midorima ? Demanda-t-il, étonné.

La jeune fille puissante aux cheveux bleu foncé approuva d'un signe de tête, ses grands yeux sérieux.

\- Bien sûr, répliqua Aoi en soupirant. Ton coeur ne voit donc rien ?

Son petit-ami explosa de rire.

\- Toi tu en as un, de coeur ? Fit-il.

Aoi lâcha enfin le bras de Kagami, leva les yeux au ciel et soupira, désespérée.

Dehors, Emma courait. Le vent hurlait. Elle cherchait Midorima du regard et elle ne mit que quelques secondes à le trouver. Le jeune homme marchait vite, faisant de grandes enjambées, ses courts cheveux vert feuille dansant dans le vent. Emma continua de courir derrière lui, pas décidée à abandonner.

\- Shin ! Cria-t-elle beaucoup plus fort.

Il ne se retourna toujours pas, marchant toujours aussi vite. Espérait-il qu'elle se fatigue ? Pourtant, il savait qu'elle était endurante, qu'elle pouvait courir un match entier sans baisser les bras. Le suivre où qu'il aille, elle l'aurait fait sans aucun doute, jusqu'à ce qu'il accepte d'enfin s'ouvrir.

\- Shintaro ! Cria-t-elle.

Emma courait, ses bottines à plateaux foulant le sol, son manteau noir voletant derrière elle, comme ses cheveux. Elle continua de courir ainsi puis arriva enfin à sa hauteur. La jeune fille n'était pas sûre de ce qu'elle espérait, de pourquoi elle lui avait couru après… Une chose était sûre : il fallait qu'elle le confronte, il fallait qu'ils parlent une bonne fois pour toutes. Arrivée à côté de lui, elle lui attrapa le bras, doucement mais avec fermeté et ne le laissa pas partir.

Il s'arrêta d'avancer mais ne la regarda pas pour autant, il avait la tête baissée. Le vent faisait rage dans la grande rue déserte. Il faisait déjà nuit et le silence était total. Et pourtant, c'était comme s'ils ne pouvaient pas entendre le fracas des dernières feuilles mortes dans les arbres.

\- Shintaro, dit-elle, lâchant enfin son bras.

Midorima ne put lui répondre, il avait le coeur trop lourd.

\- Parle-moi, ne reste pas comme ça.

Elle le suppliait presque. Emma voyait comme il prenait toujours sur lui. Elle n'était même pas sûre de l'issue de la conversation, peut-être était-il parti parce que justement quelqu'un d'aussi talentueux que lui ne pouvait l'aimer ? Les sentiments d'Emma étaient-ils impossibles ? Si oui, elle s'en moquait, son ami avait besoin de son aide, qu'il l'accepte ou non. Le regard lumineux qu'elle avait vu sur le balcon, elle savait maintenant qu'il existait et elle allait tout faire pour le revoir.

S'il se sentait si mal à cause d'elle et de ce rêve, elle allait l'aider. Il n'avait pas à se forcer à l'aimer, être son amie lui suffisait amplement !

\- Shin, ne te fais pas tant de mal, dit Emma en le fixant.

Il ne répondit toujours pas.

\- J'ai vu le visage que pouvait prendre ton bonheur, continua-t-elle. Tu te forces trop, tu te mets trop la pression Shintaro.

Il l'écoutait tant bien que mal mais ne l'entendait presque pas, le coeur douloureux.

\- Tu ne devrais pas te forcer à faire des choses, fais ce qui te rend heureux ! Ajouta Emma, une boule au ventre.

Midorima ne répondait toujours pas et la jeune fille commençait à perdre patience. Elle serra ses poings, les larmes aux yeux et regroupa tout son courage.

\- Je sais comme nous somme différents Shin, comme tu es bien meilleur que moi… Je n'étais pas encore capitaine au lycée que je lisais déjà des magazines à ton sujet, dit-elle avec un petit rire, les larmes aux yeux.

Midorima, qui était lui aussi au bord de l'implosion et des larmes, serra les poings, bouleversé. C'était ainsi qu'elle le voyait ?

\- Tu sais, je ne savais pas que j'aurais un jour la chance de te rencontrer, ni le courage de te dire cela, mais puisque nous y sommes… Commença-t-elle. Shin, ce n'est pas parce que je t'aime que tu dois te forcer à m'aimer en retour.

Cette fois-ci, même s'il ne releva toujours pas la tête, le jeune homme écarquilla les yeux, sous le choc. C'était comme s'il venait de se faire anesthésier : tout d'un coup, son visage tout entier semblait engourdi, il ne sentait plus son corps. La seule chose qu'il sentait était le sang battre sur ses tempes. Une larme finit de couler le long de son menton. Elle l'aimait ?

\- Pour que tu puisses libérer ton coeur et être vraiment heureux, je serais prête à toujours me contenter d'être ton amie, ajouta Emma, passant une mèche de ses longs cheveux noirs derrière son oreille.

Même si elle souriait avec douceur et qu'elle s'était déjà faite à cet amour impossible, cela lui brisa le coeur et elle laissa échapper un petit sanglot. Elle se sentait ridicule et pathétique, mais ça allait, elle espérait que Midorima pourrait se sentir un peu soulagé.

Le vent continua de souffler fort dans la rue déserte et Emma le fixait avec toujours autant d'insistance, attendant une réponse. Le jeune homme aux cheveux vert dont elle était amoureuse depuis plusieurs mois leva enfin la tête vers elle et elle découvrit avec le coeur tambourinant qu'il avait les yeux pleins de larmes. C'était la première fois qu'elle confrontait son regard depuis son aveu et le coeur de la jeune fille se tordit à nouveau.

C'était Midorima qui se sentait bête. Comment avait-il pu ne pas s'en rendre compte ? Elle l'aimait vraiment, pourtant il s'était persuadé que jamais une fille aussi lumineuse qu'elle ne pourrait l'aimer.

\- Emma… Murmura-t-il.

La jeune fille sentit sa tension monter et l'entendre nommer son nom la fit frissonner.

\- Jamais je ne pourrais me forcer à t'aimer.

Emma posa brusquement sa main sur son coeur, vif retour à la réalité.

\- Ça fait si longtemps, Emma. Que je me force à rester loin, à me priver de toi. Je croyais que jamais une fille comme toi pourrait m'aimer, déclara Midorima. J'étais terrifié…

Il se coupa un instant pour scruter les grands yeux verts de la jeune fille.

\- Je ne peux me forcer à t'aimer car depuis des mois, sans rien te dire par peur…

Midorima posa son intense regard vert sur Emma alors qu'une bourrasque passa entre eux, faisant voler des feuilles et danser leur cheveux, la jeune fille pu lire sur ses lèvres :

Je t'aime, Emma.

* * *

Je pense qu'après ça, il n'y a pas grand chose à ajouter dans l'immédiat...

J'espère que la sortie éclair vous a fait plaisir ! Cette fois-ci, le prochain chapitre sera sûrement l'avant dernier ou le dernier et il sortira surement vers le mois de février, dans l'immédiat, je vais devoir me reconcentrer sur les cours avant tout. En tout cas, c'était un plaisir d'écrire ce chapitre aussi rapidement qu'avant.  
Merci pour tout, prenez bien soin de vous et des gens que vous aimez.

\- Maude


	25. Chapitre 25 : Ceux qui vont par paire

Bonjour à tous ! Un chapitre tout chaud de bon ma...

Quoi ? Moi, en retard ? Bon un peu c'est vrai, j'espère que vous pourrez pardonner cette attente mais promis, la fiction touche à sa fin, ce chapitre 25 est l'avant dernier de notre série qui a bientôt deux ans.

Bref, je disais : un chapitre tout chaud de bon matin pour commencer la journée ! Ou bien pour tenir une journée de cours ou de travail en se disant qu'on aura de la lecture pour se détendre le soir ! Et puisque la fiction touche bientôt à sa fin, j'aimerais savoir par curiosité **quel est l'OC que vous avez préféré** ? Envoyez moi un message pour me le dire, ça m'intéresse beaucoup !

 **Remerciements :** Vous avez été si gentils et précis dans vos retours que je tiens à tous vous remercier, vous m'apportez une interaction très précieuse alors du fond du coeur, merci ! Je tiens à remercier **Eliena** a qui je n'ai pas pu répondre par message : j'ai adoré lire ta review et je suis ravie que la fic te parle, c'est un plaisir de pouvoir la partager avec toi et avec vous tous ! Malheureusement oui il y aura une fin, mais promis elle sera à votre mesure. Désolée pour l'attente, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi.

Voilà, ce sont sur ces notes positives que nous commençons notre avant-dernier chapitre, en route !

* * *

 **Chapitre 25 : Ceux qui vont par paire**

 _Voilà donc comment expliquer une vie entière de solitude et d'amertume. Aller par paire allégeait donc tant le coeur ?_

\- Bon les filles ! J'ai comme l'impression que vous êtes fatiguées, fit Emma avec étonnement.

\- Bien deviné, capitaine, ironisa Aoi.

Les autres eurent un petit rire nerveux et Emma fronça les sourcils.

\- Vous voudriez qu'on arrête pour aujourd'hui ?

Les joueuses face à elle acquiescèrent toutes d'un seul homme.

\- Oh… Je vois, fit la petite brune. C'est vrai qu'il serait surtout sage que vous puissiez vous reposer, le match contre les Etats-Unis est demain après tout.

 _Nous en étions revenu à la veille du quart de finale fatidique._

\- N'oubliez pas, déclara Risa, le plus important c'est de bien reposer votre corps.

\- Ouais ! Renchérit Aoi. Prenez des douches bien froides, dormez bien et tout le toutim.

Risa soupira.

\- Voilà l'idée, oui.

Les autres soupirèrent de joie à l'idée de pouvoir juste rentrer chez elles et déjà, elles n'écoutaient plus. Shiho et Serina s'étaient tournées l'une vers l'autre et discutaient avec entrain. Les deux meilleures amies s'étaient toujours fréquentées depuis leur plus tendre enfance, déjà dans leur école de quartier en primaire, puis au collège, et l'idée de détente était associée dans leur esprit à l'idée de passer du temps ensemble.

Emma s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose pour les rappeler à l'ordre mais Risa posa sa main sur son épaule. La petite brune se tourna vers elle et vit qu'elle fit « non » de la tête. Emma finit par acquiescer et sourit face à la sagesse de sa vice-capitaine. Heureusement qu'elle l'avait pour la corriger de temps en temps.

\- Allons nous changer alors, déclara finalement la capitaine.

\- Oui ! S'écria Nozomi en détachant ses cheveux roux et en courant vers les vestiaires.

Emma secoua la tête.

\- Vous avez tellement plus d'énergie pour fuir ces entraînements que pour faire un tour de terrain, remarqua-t-elle avec affliction.

Les autres s'esclaffèrent puis, imitant leur coéquipière, Haruna, Rina et Serina coururent.

Alors, elles se retrouvèrent toutes dans les vestiaires. Bien que l'hiver enveloppait encore la ville, le soleil était haut dans le ciel à cette heure et, afin d'en profiter, toutes les joueuses se changèrent en quatrième vitesse, arborant finalement toutes leur uniforme.

Une par une, les filles quittèrent les vestiaires afin de rejoindre la rue ensoleillée, criant un joyeux « au revoir » en quittant la pièce à celles qui restaient. Lorsque ce fut au tour de Risa, elle attrapa son sac à dos, ajusta ses tresses et se courba vers celles qui restaient.

\- A demain, en forme, les filles.

\- Oui ! S'exclama Aoi.

\- Tu as raison, merci encore pour aujourd'hui, approuva Emma.

Une fois les au revoir échangés, Risa sortit des vestiaires. Elle parcourut les longs couloirs au carrelage rouge et aux murs gris avant d'atteindre une porte à double battant à côté de laquelle se trouvaient deux robinets. Finalement, elle la poussa et arriva dans la cour. Il y faisait frais mais elle était baignée de lumière. Elle ressentit alors sur son visage ce que l'on ne peut connaître qu'en plein hiver quand le temps est clément : un froid mordant allié à un halo chaleureux sur la peau. La petite ailière respira intensément puis marcha d'un air décidé vers le portail…

\- Risa ! Appela une voix derrière elle.

La demoiselle reconnut immédiatement cette voix et en même temps, des pas se précipitèrent derrière elle pour la rattraper. Risa marqua alors un arrêt et se tourna vers l'origine de la voix.

\- J'en reviens pas, j'ai failli te rater ! S'exclama Miyaji.

\- Tu deviens peut-être un peu lent alors, suggéra-t-elle.

\- Toi alors… Marmonna-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

Elle rit en l'entendant se plaindre. En réalité, il n'y avait que lui pour l'attendrir autant. Alors qu'il continuait de se plaindre, elle l'observait attentivement. Ses cheveux châtains brillaient sous la lumière du soleil d'hiver, et ils prenaient une teinte de miel éclatant. Sans compter que ses yeux paraissaient noisette plus que marron foncé et son visage tout entier s'éclairait.

\- Risa ? Tu m'écoutes ou bien tu t'es perdue ? Demanda-t-il en souriant.

La jeune fille se contenta de sourire.

\- Pardonne-moi, je réfléchissais, dit-elle pour toute excuse.

\- Je vois, le match de demain ? Fit Miyaji avec calme.

\- Entre autre, acquiesça-t-elle d'un petit sourire.

\- Ah, je comprends. Eh bien, puisque je suis ton aîné, je peux répondre à tes questions, n'hésite pas à t'en remettre à moi.

Il avait pris un ton solennel pour le dire et Risa ne put s'empêcher de rire.

\- Ca va aller je te remercie, dit-elle en recommençant à marcher vers le portail, hilare.

Son aîné soupira puis partit à sa suite. Il prit sa main dans la sienne.

\- Excusez-moi mademoiselle, j'ai comme eu l'impression que vous vous moquiez de moi.

\- Ce n'est pas qu'une impression mon cher, répliqua-t-elle en riant.

Les deux levèrent les yeux vers le ciel bleu, sans le moindre nuage et cessèrent enfin de rire.

\- Plus sérieusement, reprit Risa. Penses-tu que nous allons nous en sortir ?

\- Avec une équipe comme la vôtre, pas de doute, acquiesça l'ailier de Shutoku.

\- Bon.

Ils marchaient vers le métro alors il en profita pour lui jeter un coup d'oeil. Elle n'affichait pas de mine si stressée mais ne semblait pas rassurée pour autant.

\- Avec une vice-capitaine comme toi, ça ne peut qu'aller, ajouta-t-il en lui souriant.

Risa ne répondit pas immédiatement, ses nattes rebondissant sur son dos.

\- Tu n'as plus l'air d'aller si bien que cela, remarqua Miyaji.

La jeune fille fit « non » de la tête.

\- En fait… Murmura-t-elle. Parlons-en de cette place de vice-capitaine.

\- Que veux-tu dire ? Demanda le jeune homme.

\- C'est triste à dire mais je ne pense pas être à la hauteur de ce poste qui n'est pas si valorisant que ça.

Le jeune homme qui était lui aussi vice-capitaine fronça les sourcils. Il n'aurait su le prendre mal, son point de vue était légitime.

\- C'est un poste qui a son importance, sinon je peux t'assurer qu'il n'existerait pas, déclara Miyaji. Au début, j'avais un peu de ressentiment vis à vis du fait que Otsubo était notre capitaine et que moi je n'étais « que » le vice-capitaine. En cela je comprends pourquoi tu, penses que c'est peu valorisant, approuva-t-il.

Il lui sourit finalement.

\- Mais tu sais, ce n'est pas ce qui compte. Tu as un rôle aussi important que le capitaine, assura Miyaji. Je te parie même que si je te le demande, tu seras capable de me nommer une multitude de cas dans lesquels tu as aidé ta capitaine à se recadrer. Vous êtes une équipe à votre manière, sans être binôme sur le terrain, vous marchez comme une paire.

Risa réfléchit puis acquiesça.

\- C'est vrai, murmura-t-elle. Je ne l'avais pas vu ainsi. Cependant en même temps c'est si stressant.

\- N'est-ce pas ? Mais c'est pour ça que tu es là, sinon, tu t'ennuierais, déclara-t-il.

\- Certes…

Il serra sa main un peu plus fort.

\- La seule chose qui m'inquiète quant à ta future prestation, c'est que tu sembles plus… frêle que les autres joueuses, dit-il avec une désarçonnante douceur.

Risa leva les yeux vers lui.

\- Je m'inquiète pour toi parce que je t'aime mais… Au fond, je sais comme tu es puissante, Risa.

\- Oh… Murmura-t-elle. Merci.

Il détourna le regard.

\- Je t'aime aussi.

Les deux serrèrent la main de l'autre et après un rapide échange de regards, ils rirent tout en marchant dans le grand souterrain qui s'étendait devant eux comme un labyrinthe.

* * *

Les filles n'étaient maintenant plus que quatre dans les vestiaires et alors qu'Emma et Aoi séchaient leurs cheveux après une douche revigorante, Haruna et Serina s'adressèrent à elles.

\- Bon j'y vais ! S'exclama Haruna.

\- Moi aussi, approuva Serina.

\- A demain les filles ! Dit la grande aux cheveux bleus.

Aoi leva ainsi son pouce, puis ce fut au tour de la meneuse de leur faire un signe de la main en tenant sa serviette de l'autre.

\- En forme demain ! Ordonna-t-elle.

\- Promis !

Puis, la porte des vestiaires des filles se referma derrière elles et Serina comme Haruna furent aveuglées par le soleil qui transperçait les fenêtres hautes du gymnase. Il avait un air complètement différent ainsi. Les deux ne se dirent rien, marchant côte à côte en observant le spectacle.

Ce n'est que quelques instants plus tard que Serina distingua quelqu'un au bout du couloir rouge et gris.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ? Fit-elle, étonnée.

\- Salut Haruna, Serina ! Lança un jeune homme en souriant.

\- Salut Takao, répondit Haruna.

Serina vint se poster face à lui, sourcils froncés.

\- Alors comme ça tu es venu ?

\- Manifestement, répondit le jeune homme avec un sourire insolent aux lèvres.

Haruna esquissa un sourire devant leur échange sec, puis elle continua son chemin sans attendre les deux querelleurs. Elle passa la porte et arriva à son tour dans la cour ensoleillée. La jeune joueuse aurait presque été déçue de ne pas avoir droit à un tel accueil après son entraînement. Serina avait de la chance que Takao soit aussi disponible mais avec tout ces entraînements à Seirin, Haruna ne pouvait pas en attendre autant de Teppei.

Elle secoua sa tête pour oublier cette pensée. Il en faisait déjà bien assez. C'était juste qu'il lui manquait déjà. Elle tenta de retrouver un visage souriant sans penser au match du lendemain et dépassa le portail. Une fois hors du lycée, Haruna continua d'avancer vers l'arrêt de bus.

Mais soudain face à elle, une grande silhouette se détacha du ciel et du sol et elle le vit enfin. Il l'attendait, debout face au lycée, adossé à un poteau. C'était Teppei. Ses grands yeux bruns surmontés de sourcils fourni étaient pleins de bienveillance et il lui adressa un signe de la main.

Haruna s'arrêta brusquement et sa bouche s'entrouvrit sous le choc.

\- Tu t'es bien amusée aujourd'hui ? Demanda-t-il avec une douceur infinie. Excuse moi de ne pas être venu te chercher à l'intérieur, j'ai pensé que c'était peut-être peu recommandé vu que je suis à Seirin…

Il coupa sa phrase en plein milieu car Haruna avait couru vers lui pour qu'il l'étreigne. Teppei ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il lui passa une main dans les cheveux.

\- On dirait que cet entraînement t'a mise de bonne humeur, remarqua-t-il.

\- Merci d'être venu, dit-elle avec autant de douceur que lui. Tu m'as manqué.

\- Tu m'as manqué aussi, dit-il en lui souriant. Allons-y maintenant, tu as assez vu ce lycée pour aujourd'hui.

Haruna acquiesça en balayant une petite larme de joie de sa joue.

\- Et puis, il est l'heure que tu te reposes pour demain, mes grands-parents t'invitent à diner à la maison ce soir, déclara Kiyoshi. Ca te plairait ?

\- J'en serais ravie, approuva Haruna vivement, heureuse de la chance qu'elle avait.

* * *

\- Une fois de plus, capitaine, il ne reste plus que nous ! Remarqua Aoi.

\- Classique, n'est-ce pas ? Fit Emma. Pauvre de toi.

\- Ne te dévalue pas comme ça, on est un binôme toi et moi, pas vrai ? T'es sûrement la personne avec qui je m'entends le mieux de cette équipe, dit l'as.

Emma sourit.

\- C'est gentil, je te retourne le compliment, partenaire.

Aoi sourit à son tour.

\- Bon allez ! Reprit la petite capitaine. On se bouge, on a mieux à faire que de rester ici non ?

\- Pas faux.

Alors que les deux enfilaient leurs uniformes, Aoi rit en regardant son téléphone. Emma lui jeta un regard interrogateur.

\- C'est Aomine, expliqua-t-elle simplement.

\- Je vois, fit Emma.

Elle était heureuse que son amie ait pu trouver quelqu'un qui lui apportait autant de joie. Cependant, elle ne put s'empêcher de penser à Midorima et cela la rendit un peu triste, elle aurait bien aimé se confier à lui mais aucune opportunité à l'horizon…

\- Bien ! S'exclama finalement Aoi. On y va !

Les deux jeunes filles ajustèrent leur cartables et leurs chaussures et quittèrent à leur tour le vestiaire. Elles se quittèrent devant la grille, là où Aomine attendait visiblement Aoi d'un air nonchalant. Il arborait un gros manteau bleu foncé et avant un ballon sous le bras. En la voyant, il lui adressa un regard moqueur. Il daigna tout de même saluer Emma d'un signe de main.

\- Le bonjour à Kagami, fit-il, toujours aussi moqueur.

\- Compte là-dessus, répondit Emma en souriant.

\- Allez Aoi, ton entrainement spécial va commencer, reprit Aomine.

Avant de partir, Emma se tourna vers eux.

\- Ne me la casse pas, compris ? J'ai besoin de ma partenaire demain.

\- Ouais, t'en fais pas, elle sera même encore plus performante, assura-t-il en souriant.

Puis, Aomine commença à marcher vers le terrain public alors qu'Aoi s'était tournée vers Emma.

\- Repose-toi bien capitaine, j'ai hâte de jouer avec toi demain.

\- Repose-toi bien aussi, Aoi. Tu l'as bien mérité.

Les jeunes filles se sourirent. Puis une voix résonna :

\- Tu peux toujours rester à ton bahut toute la nuit après.

\- Rah quel idiot, fit Aoi en regardant Aomine partir devant.

\- Vas-y, amusez-vous bien, dit Emma en riant.

Aoi acquiesça puis se mit à courir pour rattraper Aomine, ses cheveux bleus rebondissant sur son dos.

\- Merci capitaine ! Cria-t-elle.

\- T'en fais pas un peu trop ? S'enquit Aomine, railleur.

\- Pourquoi ça ? Demanda l'as, étonnée.

\- « Capitaine » ?

\- Ben, c'est le surnom que je lui donne, maintenant j'ai l'habitude, j'aurais presque du mal à l'appeler « Emma », expliqua Aoi.

Aomine rit.

\- Arrête de te moquer de moi ! S'exclama-t-elle.

\- Je me moque pas, je constate, se défendit-il.

\- Ca me fait une belle jambe, marmonna-t-elle.

\- Tu ne m'as pas l'air très concentrée, dit le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus. Peut-être que tu n'es pas prête à recevoir mon enseignement ?

Aoi souffla. Ce qu'il pouvait être exaspérant. Cependant, recevoir le moindre conseil de quelqu'un comme lui, son idole du basket, c'était précieux.

\- Bon d'accord, qu'est-ce qu'on apprend aujourd'hui ? Demanda-t-elle finalement.

\- Je vais t'apprendre une technique à utiliser en situation désespérée ou en cas d'ennui mortel en match, dit-il en faisant tourner le ballon sur son doigt.

Aoi haussa les sourcils. Ca avait l'air bien mais…

\- Tu t'ennuies en match ? Demanda-t-elle, étonnée.

\- Ca dépend des adversaires on va dire, mais en gros, ouais, répliqua-t-il. Depuis que Kagami est moins mauvais je m'ennuie moins, faut dire que les anciens de la génération miracle se sont améliorés mais c'est toujours pas génial.

La jeune fille pouffa.

\- Pff… C'est que je ne t'ai jamais affronté sérieusement alors, fit-elle en riant.

Elle le prit au dépourvu en étant si rapide qu'elle parvint à lui piquer la balle. Elle s'élança devant lui dans l'herbe.

\- Alors toi, fit-il avec un petit sourire.

* * *

Emma regarda les deux partir au loin et vit Aoi mettre un coup d'épaule à Aomine qui chavira très sérieusement. La jeune fille pouffa de rire en les voyant. Puis, elle finit par reprendre son chemin pour aller attraper un bus et rentrer chez elle, retrouver son frère qui l'attendait sûrement.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle montait dans le bus, ses écouteurs dans ses oreilles. Comme à son habitude, Emma ne s'asseyait pas et regardait par la grande porte vitrée. Le soleil l'éclairait et réchauffait son coeur. Alors, elle changea de musique et en choisit une qui lui était douce, qui lui rappelait de bonnes choses. Vite, le bus traversait les routes proches du lycée pour s'enfoncer dans des quartiers du centre-ville et ainsi, il passa devant le café qu'Emma aimait tant. Celui auquel elle se rendait si souvent avec Takao et Midorima… avant. Maintenant, ce n'était plus vraiment d'actualité cependant, cela restait un endroit qu'elle affectionnait particulièrement pour les bons souvenirs qu'elle en avait. Aujourd'hui, elle ne pouvait plus vraiment compter sur les deux jeunes hommes.

—

 _\- Montre-moi ton emploi du temps, je serais ton humble guide, dit Takao._

 _\- Merci beaucoup ! S'exclama Emma avec joie._

 _\- Suis-moi, fit-il en lui souriant à nouveau._

 _—_

 _\- On a toute la nuit devant nous, intervint le jeune homme en lui montrant d'un vaste geste le ciel étoilé._

 _Takao posa sa main sur celle d'Emma d'un geste calme._

 _\- Raconte-moi ton histoire, déclara-t-il. Peu importe le temps que ça prendra et peu importent les conséquences._

 _—_

 _\- Je suis taureau si tu veux tout savoir, fit la brune._

 _\- Et moi je suis cancer._

 _\- Nous devrions bien nous entendre alors, déclara Emma._

 _\- Qui sait… Fit Midorima en remontant à nouveau ses lunettes._

 _—_

 _\- J'espère qu'à force d'entraînement je shooterai aussi bien que toi, déclara Emma, perdant son regard sur les fleurs du parc._

 _Un bruit sourd la fit sursauter brusquement. Midorima venait de poser le plat de sa main sur la table._

 _\- Tes tirs sont d'une très grande précision ! S'exclama-t-il avec ténacité. Tu as ton propre style et tu es sans doute l'un des meilleurs shooteurs que je connaisse !_

 _Jamais on ne le lui avait dit avec une telle détermination et jamais elle n'en aurait attendu autant du joueur qu'elle admirait le plus._

 _—_

Tout avait changé depuis le début de l'année. Et son coeur se serra en y repensant.

 _\- Ecoute Emma, je n'ai pas de temps pour toi, dit froidement Takao._

 _Midorima s'était arrangé pour être en bout de rangée, loin d'Emma. Elle ne tiqua cependant pas, même pas lorsque tout le monde fut parti et qu'elle se retrouva complètement seule dans les gradins_.

Voir ce café lui rappelait qu'au fond, tous ces moments heureux avaient bel et bien existé. Emma regarda alors sa devanture de bois avec nostalgie et ses yeux se perdirent sur la fenêtre par laquelle elle aimait bien regarder le jardin du café…

« Quoi ? », pensa-t-elle. Son coeur battit plus fort et cela en devenait presque douloureux lorsqu'elle vit un visage par la fenêtre. Serina était assise à la place qu'elle affectionnait tant. Qui plus est face à Takao. Le bus passa vite et la vision défila trop vite pour qu'Emma ne distingue clairement quoi que ce soit, en revanche, elle avait bien vu qu'ils riaient aux éclats.

Au moment où le café allait disparaître de son champ de vision, elle les vit.

Les mêmes yeux que les siens, les yeux du faucon. Cela ne dura qu'un instant. Ils se croisèrent. Puis se perdirent.

« Takao » pensa-t-elle.

Au même moment, Takao tenta de mieux voir ce bus mais… Il passa trop vite. Cependant, il était lui aussi sûr d'avoir croisé un regard vert familier.

« Emma » pensa-t-il.

\- Hé ho, Takao ? Tu disais ? S'enquit Serina avec étonnement.

\- Oui, excuse-moi ! Fit-il en se frottant l'arrière du crâne.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

\- Oh…

Il jeta un nouveau regard vers l'extérieur.

\- Ce n'était rien du tout, dit-il en souriant.

« Puisses-tu être heureux avec elle »

« Puisses-tu être heureuse avec lui »

Un voeu sincère adressé à l'autre franchit le seuil de leur coeur.

Emma avait hâte d'être rentrée à la maison. Elle sentait son coeur peser lourd dans sa poitrine et son ventre se tordait de douleur sous le coup de l'anxiété. Avec Kagami, elle pourrait rire et parler comme si de rien était, comme si elle n'avait plus mal. Alors, en repensant à son frère, elle n'espérait plus qu'une chose, c'était qu'il serait déjà rentré à la maison quand elle l'atteindrait.

 _Un partenaire, un binôme, un coéquipier, un ami allégeait bel et bien le coeur. Les hommes allaient par paire sur cette terre et aucun de nos protagonistes ne faisait exception à cette règle._

* * *

Le vent continuait de hurler dans les rues. Midorima se tenait toujours face à Emma dans cette rue sombre, seulement éclairé par les étoiles et la lune voilée.

\- Tu… Murmura-t-elle.

Le jeune homme ne dit rien.

Le temps s'était-il arrêté ? C'était ainsi que le ressentait Midorima. Emma ne bougeait plus face à lui. Seuls ses longs cheveux noir corbeau dansaient majestueusement dans le vent de l'hiver. Ses yeux verts étaient fixes. Même les arbres qui s'agitaient autour d'eux semblaient immobiles.

Les dernières feuilles mortes de l'automne passé tournoyaient telles des âmes perdues, dans un ballet aussi inquiétant que beau. Cependant, il ne les voyait pas. Il n'y avait qu'elle dans son monde à lui. Peut-être avait-il refusé de songer à l'existence de qui que ce soit d'autre hormis elle.

Le moment fut long. Elle ne dit mot pendant plusieurs minutes. Les paroles de l'arrière l'avaient frappée. Emma pouvait-elle seulement y croire ?

\- Shin… Murmura-t-elle.

Sa voix était si légère qu'elle flottait comme le souffle du vent et Midorima dût tendre l'oreille.

\- J'avais si peur, dit-elle.

Elle se mit à sangloter, inconsolable.

\- Je me suis sentie si seule, ajouta-t-elle.

\- Excuse-moi, dit Midorima.

En la voyant ainsi, il s'en voulut encore plus. Comment aurait-il pu la mériter ?

\- Mais, reprit Emma en reniflant, si je suis contente que tu cesses de m'ignorer, si mon coeur se serre quand je t'entends me dire ça, je ne peux me résoudre à croire que tu m'aimes après tout ça.

Midorima ne dit rien mais ce fut à son tour de sentir son coeur se serrer.

\- Mon cher ami, mon précieux coéquipier… Reprit Emma. Si tu m'avais aimé, pourquoi te serais-tu éloigné de moi ?

Le jeune homme se sentit idiot. « Elle a raison, comment ai-je pu être aussi stupide ? ».

\- Excuse mon comportement, Emma, je t'en conjure, dit-il en courbant la tête solennellement.

\- Il n'y a rien à excuser Shintaro, répondit-elle. Je ne t'en veux d'aucune façon. Tout ce que je souhaite, c'est que tu cesses de mentir pour me consoler.

Il comprit enfin. Alors ils y étaient. Elle pensait qu'il se forçait à l'aimer et allait le rejeter pour son propre bien ?

Le jeune homme aux cheveux verts se prit la tête dans les mains. Il n'avait pas pour habitude de le faire mais cette fois-ci, la situation était hors de contrôle. C'était à cause de ses actes qu'Emma en était venue à douter de lui et Midorima s'en voulait tant en voyant ces grands yeux verts remplis de larmes qu'il s'en serait arraché le coeur.

\- Shin… Murmura-t-elle à nouveau.

\- Emma ? S'enquit-il en s'approchant d'elle.

Elle fit quelques pas en arrière, la gorge nouée, les yeux pleins de larmes.

\- Tu es précieux pour moi, je ne veux pas te perdre, souffla-t-elle. Cesse donc de partir, de mentir.

Midorima se figea devant elle. Voilà donc ce qu'elle gardait en elle depuis tous ces mois. Voilà donc ce qu'il avait créé, enchaînant non-dit sur non-dit.

\- Emma, je… Commença-t-il en levant un bras vers elle.

Cette fois, c'est elle qui cacha son visage dans ses mains, explosant à nouveau en sanglots. Elle évita son contact. Quel idiot avait-il été. Etait-il trop tard ?

\- Arrêtez de partir, murmura-t-elle.

Elle tenta d'arrêter de pleurer mais ne pouvait y parvenir. Tous lui promettaient de rester mais…

\- Arrêtez de me quitter, répéta-t-elle plus fort.

\- Je t'en prie Emma, pardonne-moi, je te promets que…

\- Encore des promesses, sanglota-t-elle.

Voyant l'état de la jeune fille, Midorima se résolut : tout était de sa faute. Cependant, avec la finale approchant, aussi douloureux que ce soit il ne pourrait rien changer.

\- Tu n'es pas obligée de me croire, reprit Midorima. Cependant, entends que je t'aime.

Emma fit « non » de la tête.

\- Entends-le. Avec tout ce qui arrive pour toi, il vaut mieux que tu te concentres sur la finale mais…

Il marqua une pause pendant laquelle il observa la jeune fille frotter son visage.

\- Quand tout sera fini, je te retrouverai et je ne te laisserai pas avant que tu me croies, déclara-t-il.

Emma ne répondit pas. Midorima hésita à l'étreindre mais au vu de la peine de la jeune fille, mieux valait la laisser en paix.

\- Viens, rentrons, s'il te plaît, l'implora le grand arrière.

Une fois de plus, la petite capitaine ne dit rien mais accepta de le suivre jusqu'au lieu de la réception. Le trajet fut silencieux et parut incroyablement long aux deux joueurs. Midorima avait lui aussi envie de pleurer mais préférait ne pas l'accabler plus. Emma aurait préféré disparaître tant elle se sentait ridicule. Comment les choses avaient-elles tourné ainsi ?

Cependant, tout alla en s'empirant quand ils arrivèrent à la salle de réception. Midorima poussa la porte et laissa Emma entrer la première.

\- Ah, enfin vous revoilà ! S'exclama Rina.

\- On se demandait où vous étiez, approuva Nozomi.

\- Au clair de lune pour plus de romance, remarqua Hyuga en ricanant.

Si ces remarques en firent rire quelques uns, l'un d'entre eux ne rit pas le moins du monde et ce fut Kagami. Il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour comprendre qu'il s'était passé quelque chose au vu du visage de sa soeur. Il ne l'avait que rarement vue arborer cette expression et la voir ainsi alors qu'il s'était juré de la protéger de tout lui donna envie de tout mettre en pièce.

\- Toi, cracha-t-il à l'adresse de Midorima.

Ceux qui riaient dans la pièce à la vive lumière s'arrêtèrent immédiatement. Même si Emma était épuisée mentalement et que son coeur était en miettes, elle reconnaissait cette expression. Elle savait que Kagami allait agir de façon stupide.

Comme la jeune fille l'avait prévu, Kagami se rua sur Midorima, fou de rage. Cependant, aussi détruite qu'elle soit, elle n'aurait laissé faire pour rien au monde, surtout pas les deux garçons qui comptaient le plus pour elle. Ainsi, Emma se dressa devant Midorima, bras tendus. L'arrière contempla juste son dos, ses longs cheveux noirs en cascade reposant dessus.

\- Taiga ! Cria-t-elle.

Aomine intervint lui aussi et attrapa le bras de son adversaire, le stoppant quasi-net.

\- Calme-toi, crétin, fit-il.

\- Me touche pas ! Répliqua le joueur en dégageant son bras de l'étreinte d'Aomine.

Ce dernier leva les yeux au ciel, exaspéré, alors même que le reste de la pièce était muré dans un silence de mort.

Emma avait enfin retrouvé de la contenance. Enfin.

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ? Demanda Emma, outrée.

\- Je l'empêche de te faire du mal, répondit son frère avec colère.

Midorima garda un regard froid bien qu'un peu étonné par l'acte d'Emma pour le protéger. « Et j'aurais bien mérité une droite venant de lui pour ce que j'ai fait à Emma ».

\- Me faire du mal ? S'enquit Emma, faussement désarçonnée.

\- Puisque tu pleures… Reprit Kagami.

\- Je comprends ta colère Taiga mais, saches que j'étais stressée à propos de la finale et que Shintaro m'a simplement réconfortée, dit-elle calmement.

Kagami comme Midorima la regardèrent avec effarement. « Emma, tu es beaucoup trop douce avec moi », pensa Shintaro.

\- Vraiment ? S'enquit Kagami, sourcils froncés.

\- Bien sûr, tu sais comme je suis parfois inquiète.

Maintenant qu'elle le disait, ce n'était pas faux. Kagami se sentit bête. Tous les autres les observaient toujours.

\- Ben… Fit l'ailier aux cheveux rouge. Désolé Midorima, je me suis un peu emporté.

Midorima était trop honteux intérieurement pour accepter ces excuses qu'il ne méritait pas et se contenta d'un signe de tête léger. L'atmosphère se détendit instantanément.

\- Vous m'avez fait peur ! S'exclama Aoi en soupirant.

\- A moi aussi, approuva Momoi. On aurait cru que vous alliez vous battre.

\- Mais non, fit Emma dans un ultime effort pour sourire. S'il y avait quoi que ce soit à régler, de toute façon, ce serait fait après la finale. N'est-ce pas Shin ?

Midorima approuva les paroles d'Emma d'un faible signe de tête, le coeur brisé. Alors, les deux arrières se jetèrent un regard triste puis détournèrent les yeux pour ce soir.

* * *

Et voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui ! J'espère que ça vous a plu, évidemment si c'est le cas n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part, je serais ravie d'en discuter avec vous.

On se revoit au prochain chapitre pour la fin de notre fiction : il devrait arriver le 6 mai ou le 3 juin (mais pas entre les deux pour des raisons de partiels...). Quoi qu'il en soit, tenez vous prêts, j'essaierai d'écrire quelque chose à votre mesure.

Merci de votre attention ! Une bonne journée, une bonne semaine à vous.  
Et comme toujours, prenez soin de vous et de ceux que vous aimez.

Maude


	26. Chapitre 26 : Fiche des joueuses (FR)

Bonjour à tous ! Oui, oui je sais, j'avais dit début juin... Mais on y est presque non ? Sérieusement, je suis désolée pour l'attente, surtout que le chapitre que vous vous apprêtez à lire est une nouvelle fiche, cette fois-ci sur l'équipe concurrente de la finale, comme ça, pas de jaloux ! Mais, rassurez-vous, un chapitre arrive demain à 17heures, c'est promis. Il sera un peu plus court que la moyenne parce que le suivant arrivera d'ici la semaine prochaine.

Merci encore de lire et de suivre cette histoire, de me faire part de votre point de vue, ça compte énormément. Je vous laisse avec les fiches !

* * *

 **Chapitre 26 : Fiches des joueuses françaises**

 **Pivots :**

 **Lucille Van Breuck**

Apparence : Grande, fine mais musclée, cheveux blonds courts, yeux bleus, peau claire

Taille : 1m 82

Poids : 79 kg

Qualités : Imposante, puissante, grand périmètre défensif, rebond offensif

Défauts : Asthmatique, hésitante

Personnalité : Douce, facilement indignée, obéit aux ordres peu importe leur nature

Hobby : Passer du temps avec sa famille et ses amis dès qu'elle le peut, le basket ne peut pas passer avant tout, surtout pas ça.

Numéro : 2

 **Aissatou Daouda**

Apparence : Grande, imposante, cheveux noirs tressés, yeux marrons, peau matte

Taille : 1m 79

Poids : 75 kg

Qualités : Rapide, bon périmètre défensif, calme

Défauts : Manque d'endurance, attaque plus molle

Personnalité : Motivée pour son équipe, aide les autres, colérique sur les bords

Hobby : Elle cuisine beaucoup, le problème c'est qu'elle a hérité des livres de recette de sa grand-mère et que la plupart des recettes est un peu… épicée. Alors, elle a du mal à faire apprécier sa cuisine aux autres. Elle tient bond.

Numéro : 5

 **Arrières :**

 **Nabila Belkacem**

Apparence : Taille moyenne, corps mince et musclé, cheveux châtain, grands yeux marrons

Taille : 1m 63

Poids : 51 kg

Qualités : Rapide, stratège, efficace, rentre beaucoup de panier

Défauts : Mauvaises prise en compte des autres, centrée sur son jeu

Personnalité : Gentille, essaye d'être compréhensive mais a parfois du mal à le faire

Hobby : Son rêve est de devenir décoratrice d'intérieur alors forcément, ça se ressent un peu sur son mode de vie si bien qu'elle passe son temps à designer des maisons sur son ordinateur

Numéro : 10

 **Ailières :**

 **Célia Di Rossi**

Apparence : Grande, musclée, queue de cheval châtain, peau claire mais bronzée, yeux marrons félins

Taille : 1m 79

Poids : 65 kg

Qualités : Bonne détente, peut dunker, distribue facilement le jeu

Défauts : Eloignée de son équipe depuis les événements, joue en solo, ne réfléchit pas aux conséquences

Personnalité : Envie de finir le match au plus vite, mélancolique, ancienne blagueuse en retrait

Hobby : Elle est super douée dans tous les sports auxquels elle s'essaye et parce qu'elle est cool, nombreux sont les garçons qui lui font la cour, mais la plupart du temps, son hobby consiste à les éconduire.

Numéro : 4 (Vice-capitaine)

 **Jeanne Leroy**

Apparence : Grande, cheveux marrons mi-longs détachés, peau pâle, yeux bleus, petit front

Taille : 1m 75

Poids : 70 kg

Qualités : Intercepte, revient vite en attaque, maîtrise les shoots hors-raquette

Défauts : Peu fair-play, répand une humeur de contestation, peu de défense

Personnalité : Elle crée toujours une humeur contestatrice, et est à l'origine de bien des potins et dramas, contre son gré, on l'espère.

Hobby : Allez en soirée, voilà l'une des choses que Jeanne préfère faire sur terre. Tout type de soirée et avec ses amis ou connaissances. Un bon repas, un peu d'alcool (avec modération), de la musique et voilà de quoi la rendre heureuse !

Numéro : 11

 **Camille Dubois**

Apparence : Taille moyenne, cheveux et yeux noisette, peau pâle, grain de beauté sur la joue

Taille : 1m 66

Poids : 57 kg

Qualités : Rapide en attaque, maîtrise les feintes, vient en aide aux autres

Défauts : Perd les objectifs, petite détente, ne peut tirer que de la raquette

Personnalité : Blagueuse, aime gagner, relève les autres, n'abandonne pas

Hobby : C'est une gameuse dans l'âme, et dans la guerre des consoles, elle a choisi le saint-parti des pécéistes, elle joue sur ordi un point c'est tout.

Numéro : 8

 **Manon Gontrant**

Apparence : Petite, blonde cheveux courts pinces dans les cheveux, yeux marrons, teint rose

Taille : 1m 72

Poids : 78 kg

Qualités : Bonnes feintes, rapide, accélérations impressionnantes, passe longue distance

Défauts : Peu d'endurance, beaucoup de sorties de balle, manque de technique

Personnalité : En retrait par rapport aux gens, son équipe est importante pour elle mais elle ne saurait être plus proche d'elles

Hobby : Elle adore l'escalade, son petit-ami en est un féru et l'a entraînée dans ce monde de sport dans les montagnes. Entre deux entraînements de basket, c'est ce qu'elle fait le plus.

Numéro : 1

 **Meneuses :**

 **Olivia Barthélémy**

Apparence : Plutôt grande, yeux noirs, cheveux noirs, peau pâle

Taille : 1m 77

Poids : 75 kg

Qualités : Excelle dans le shoot à trois points, distribution claire du jeu

Défauts : Shoot risqués hors raquette, faible taux de réussite

Personnalité : Incisive, dure avec les autres, exigeante

Hobby : Elle n'a pas vraiment de hobby. Certes, elle aime faire du shopping et aller en soirée avec ses amis mais… Elle n'a jamais développé d'intérêt pour les hobbys, son plus grand but dans la vie étant de correspondre aux attentes de ses parents et des gens l'entourant.

Numéro : 14 (Capitaine)

 **Léa Tremblay**

Apparence : Taille moyenne, cheveux blonds, longs, yeux bleus et peau rose

Taille : 1m 66

Poids : 57 kg

Qualités : Bonne défense, rapide, bonne vision du jeu

Défauts : Peu endurante, mauvaise défense

Personnalité : Motivée, sympathique, compatissante, dévouée à son équipe

Hobby : Léa est une grande lectrice. Elle a une carte de lecture dans plus de trois bibliothèque et est une grande habituée de la BNF.

Numéro : 7

* * *

Voilà, c'est tout pour l'équipe française, encore désolée pour la longueur et le contenu de ce chapitre mais le prochain sera plus croustillant, promis ! Des bisous à vous, et à demain mardi 17h.

Maude


	27. Chapitre 27 : Haut les coeurs

Bonjour à tous ! J'espère de tout coeur que vous allez bien et que vous êtes prêts pour le chapitre de la semaine.  
Comme promis, nouveau chapitre ce mardi. L'issue de notre fiction approche bientôt à sa fin, le sentez-vous ? Très honnêtement, il reste encore deux voire trois chapitres je pense et on arrivera au dénouement. Désolée si elle se rallonge petit à petit mais il y a encore tant de choses et d'événements que je voudrais vous montrer... Puisse le chapitre de cette semaine vous plaire. En tout cas, je l'espère.

Amusez-vous bien et bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 27 : Haut les coeurs**

Sa respiration était lourde mais son coeur sautillait vivement. De peur ? Non, d'excitation.

Le bus filait droit, vite, transportant à son bord dix jeunes filles prêtes à en découdre. Si prêtes qu'on n'en connut d'autres plus déterminées dans le passé comme l'avenir. Leurs regards brillants et étrangement effrayants laissaient transparaître cette lumière transcendante. De la colère ? Non, de la motivation.

Cependant, la détermination de ces jeunes personnes n'aurait su en rien les priver d'une anxiété certaine. Aussi, leurs coeurs à toutes sautillaient dans leurs poitrines, leurs ventres se tordaient sans qu'elles y pensent. Ce sentiment se révélait particulièrement familier, cette sensation d'angoisse mais en même temps d'excitation profonde : l'irrépressible envie d'accomplir quelque chose. A elles dix, cette sensation était moins effrayante que par le passé.

Des petits pieds vêtus de baskets roses tapaient frénétiquement le sol. Se soulevant gracieusement puis frappant le sol sans arrêt.

Des petites mains délicates mais précises nouaient des tresses châtains avec attention, n'omettant pas le moindre cheveu.

Des paires de grandes mains fortes mais secouées par l'anxiété caressèrent délicatement des cheveux mi-longs et blanc éclatant ou encore une longue chevelure rousse flamboyante.

De longs cheveux d'un bleu nuit merveilleux tenus en une queue de cheval se balançaient sur des épaules halées, fortes et puissantes.

Des yeux noisette et calmes vagabondaient d'un paysage à un autre, qui passait plus rapidement encore que le précédent.

Des yeux verts et lumineux brillaient d'excitation en regardant toute une petite foule de joueuses dans un bus.

Les joueuses de Shutoku étaient là, au grand complet, lancées à pleine vitesse vers leur nouvel objectif. Le dernier objectif de l'année calendaire pour elles avant la nouvelle année.

Alors que les discussions allaient bon train malgré la pression, certaines gardaient le silence. Shiho et Serina ne disaient mot, pelotonnées dans leurs places de bus côte à côte, front l'une contre l'autre. Aoi et Emma non plus ne parlaient pas, assises ensemble. Ainsi, elles ne prirent pas la parole pendant une quinzaine de minutes, écoutant les conversations des autres distraitement ou se concentrant sur leurs propres pensées. Ce n'est qu'au bout de ces quinze minutes qu'Emma décida d'interrompre la jeune fille aux cheveux bleus dans ses cogitations.

Elle posa une main sur son épaule.

\- Aoi, dit-elle sans trop lever la voix.

Cette dernière se tourna vers son amie avec un sourire.

\- Tout va bien ? S'enquit Emma.

\- On ne peut mieux !

\- Bien. J'avais peur que tu stresses.

Aoi retourna à la contemplation de la fenêtre.

\- Ce serait mentir que de te dire que je n'ai pas le trac mais, je me sens bien quand même. A vrai dire, je tiens plus en place ! C'est aujourd'hui ou jamais, tu vois ?

Emma rit et Aoi se reprit.

\- Bien sûr que tu vois, je suis bête, fit Aoi en souriant. J'en oublierai presque comment on en est venu à ce tournoi !

\- Tu sais, cette rencontre était, il y a quelques mois, le point central de tout mais… Maintenant, je dois avouer que je m'en fiche pas mal, déclara Emma.

Elles écoutèrent Nozomi, Rina, Haruna et Risa exploser de rire.

\- Gagner ensemble, voilà un bel objectif.

Aoi regardait sa capitaine.

\- Tu as raison. Penses-tu que nous sommes prêtes ?

\- Toi, qu'en penses-tu ? Retourna Emma.

\- Eh bien… Fit Aoi un peu étonnée. Oui, je pense bien.

\- Tant mieux, répondit Emma en souriant et en regardant l'extérieur du bus.

Elle ne dit plus rien.

\- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? Insista Aoi.

Sa coéquipière eut une mine désolée.

\- Eh bien… Si jamais je vous fais encore faux bond, je sais que quelqu'un dans cette équipe n'hésitera pas à m'en coller une pour que je file droit, dit Emma.

Aoi ouvrit de grands yeux.

\- Je pourrais jamais te faire ça.

Son ton avait été catégorique.

\- Et puis, maintenant tu sais à l'avance quand tu vas baisser les bras ?

\- C'est pas ça, c'est juste que tu m'as vue plusieurs fois à l'oeuvre, tu sais comme je peux me laisser dépasser, dit Emma avec calme.

\- N'importe quoi, fit Aoi.

\- Au moins, saches que tu peux s'il le faut.

\- Vraiment n'importe quoi, répéta la joueuse aux cheveux bleus.

Les deux finirent par se regarder et rirent.

* * *

Chez les françaises, l'humeur n'était pas à la plaisanterie. Certes, pour la plupart des filles, l'ambiance semblait être à la bonne humeur mais ce n'était pas le cas pour toutes. Elles avaient beau être en finale, il n'en restait pas moins qu'elles allaient jouer contre les outsiders du tournoi, celles qui avaient battu les américaines données favorites par tous. Et… Il semblait vraisemblablement que cette équipe était menée par leur ancienne capitaine qui avait été partiellement virée grâce à elles toutes. De plus, les performances de Shutoku les avaient ébahies lors du tournoi et la dernière phase risquait de ne ressembler en rien à leurs matches précédents.

Les membres de l'équipe française s'entendaient relativement bien, mais tout était dans le « relativement ». L'amitié n'était pas ce qui les étouffait, voilà ce que l'on pouvait affirmer. La plupart d'entre elles étaient des premières ou terminales qui s'étaient inscrites dans l'équipe avec des amies qui étaient dans le niveau supérieur et qui avaient fini par terminer leur lycée un an avant elles, partant ensuite dans les classes supérieures. Ainsi, la plupart des joueuses françaises s'était retrouvée sans attache et toutes s'étaient mélangées sans trop de volonté. Olivia jeta un coup d'oeil vers sa vice capitaine.

Célia ne faisait pas figure d'exception à cette règle. Effectivement, elle avait rejoint l'équipe avec son ancienne meilleure amie du collège, une dénommée Justine qui avait un an de plus qu'elle et qui, donc, était déjà partie de l'équipe depuis bien longtemps. En chemin, Célia s'était quand même fait des amies de par sa capacité à s'intégrer à merveille aux autres. Elle faisait rire la galerie en disant des choses simples et était quelqu'un sur qui les filles de l'équipe pouvaient compter. Plus que des amies, elle avait même rencontré la meilleure amie de sa vie, Emma. Après le départ de la petite capitaine, plus rien n'avait jamais été pareil pour Célia dans l'équipe. Bien sûr elle avait toujours oeuvré dans le bien de l'équipe mais…

Célia regarda par la fenêtre du bus pour observer les routes bordées de voitures.

Elle redoutait un peu ce qu'elle ressentirait en affrontant son ancien binôme. Après tout, Emma était la capitaine, elle était son as. Ainsi il en avait toujours été. Elles lisaient presque dans les pensées l'une de l'autre. Célia sourit avec mélancolie. Ça c'était la bonne époque de l'équipe.

Au fond, si Olivia ne pouvait lire dans les pensées de sa vice-capitaine, elle se doutait très bien de ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête et c'en était rageant… Le calme général du bus ne l'aidait pas à se rassurer. Michèle se tournait vers ses joueuses avec un peu d'inquiétude, elle aussi. Ce n'était pas à cela que l'ambiance aurait du ressembler. La coach et la capitaine le savaient très bien. D'une certaine manière, cela attristait Olivia. C'était comme si elle était incapable de fédérer son équipe. Tout ce temps, après le renvoi d'Emma, cette mauvaise entente dans l'équipe française n'avait donc pas été la faute de l'ancienne capitaine mais bien sa propre faute ? Emma aurait-elle eu raison ?

Alors que le bus passait sous un pont, Olivia regarda son reflet dans le noir de la vitre, ses yeux aussi sombres qu'une ombre.

Non. Impossible.

Elle se rassit correctement, arrêtant de fixer Célia. Il suffisait qu'elles gagnent aujourd'hui pour que tout change. Cette équipe deviendrait grande, à sa propre mesure. Olivia sourit. Tout allait bien se passer.

* * *

Les deux bus arrivèrent enfin à destination. Le plus grand terrain de basket de Tokyo, un gymnase immense au coeur de la ville.

Sans plus attendre, on gara chacun des bus mobilisés pour amener les joueuses de la finale. Une par une, les joueuses japonaises descendirent, leurs lourds sacs sur les épaules, les lacets de leurs basket bien noués. De la même manière, elles levèrent une par une les yeux vers le gymnase et en furent subjuguées.

\- C'est trop, fit Haruna avec effarement.

\- C'est clair, renchérit Nozomi.

Le gymnase était effectivement immense. De métal bleu et gris, son toit était entièrement vitré et arrondi tel un dôme. La structure était construite sur des bases anti-séisme et tout le bâtiment avait une allure grandiose. C'était si formidable que les joueuses ne pouvaient y croire. Et ce qui était encore plus fou était le nombre de personnes massées devant la porte d'entrée. Aux guichets, les employés vérifiaient les tickets de chacun des spectateurs, d'autres hôtesses distribuaient des tracts publicitaires avec des informations sur le match.

\- J'en reviens pas, murmura Shiho.

Le gymnase était précédé d'une grande place sur laquelle on avait planté de grands arbres qui couvraient des bancs, quelques spectateurs attendaient que la queue se dissipe un peu, assis sur ces-dits bancs. Le temps n'était pas idéal au vu de la fraîcheur de l'air mais malgré cela, le soleil d'hiver illuminait la ville, réchauffant leur peau à vif.

En descendant à son tour du bus, Emma fut prise d'une faiblesse à la jambe et manqua de tomber. Entendant le fracas juste derrière elle, Aoi se retourna brusquement vers son binôme, un peu trop tard. Emma s'était raccrochée à la rampe du bus mais son genou avait heurté les graviers. D'un seul homme, les deux jeunes filles regardèrent une goute de sang glisser le long de la jambe de la capitaine. C'est alors qu'Emma les yeux vers Aoi, l'air désolée. Son amie ailière fondit sur elle et l'aida à se relever silencieusement.

Au loin, près des guichets, des spectateurs japonais de tous âges leur firent de grands signes.

\- Courage ! Crièrent-ils à l'attention de l'équipe féminine.

\- Que c'est gentil, fit Shiho en souriant. Faisons signe nous aussi.

Puis, toutes les filles qui tournaient le dos au bus répondirent. Le coach les regarda avec amusement.

\- On dirait que vous allez avoir des supporters infaillibles pendant le match, dit-il en souriant.

\- Je pense aussi, approuva Serina en sautillant de joie.

Aoi et Emma restèrent en retrait, n'intervenant pas. La plus grande des deux regardait l'autre avec inquiétude. Emma fit « non » de la tête. Il fallait que cela reste secret. Aoi soupira. Alors que les autres joueuses continuaient de discuter, l'as aux cheveux bleus de l'équipe s'accroupit face à Emma et essuya son genou en silence, l'air soucieux.

« Tu as l'air si inquiet à cause de moi, Aoi. Tellement plus sérieuse », pensa tristement Emma.

\- En tout cas, nous voulions prouver la valeur de notre basket, je crois qu'on va en avoir l'occasion dans un si grand gymnase, déclara Haruna en souriant.

\- C'est certain, renchérit Aoi comme si de rien n'était.

\- Ça en serait presque effrayant, dit Shiho en remettant ses barrettes roses en place sur ses mèches blondes.

\- Arrêtez de paniquer. Il n'y a aucune chance que le gymnase soit complet, rationalisa la vice-capitaine.

* * *

\- QUOI ?! S'écria Risa.

\- Vous avez bien entendu, acquiesça la jeune femme de l'accueil avec un sourire.

Les filles de l'équipe rirent, à moitié seulement, devant l'incrédulité de leur vice-capitaine.

\- C-C-Complet ?! Répéta la jeune fille aux nattes.

\- En effet, les tickets se sont très bien vendus.

La vice-capitaine soupira.

\- C'est plus grave que je ne le pensais…

\- Etait-ce tout ce que je pouvais faire pour vous ? Demanda la jeune femme.

\- Cela ira, oui, répondit le coach en souriant. Bonne journée.

Il prit Risa, qui était devenue toute pâle, par les épaules.

\- Allez les filles, on y va, dit-il plus fermement.

\- Oui coach ! Firent les autres en le suivant.

\- Et gagnez pour le Japon ! S'exclama d'une voix fluette la jeune femme de l'accueil en secouant un petit drapeau japonais et en les regardant s'éloigner à la hâte d'un air simplet.

Aoi et Nozomi levèrent les yeux au ciel pendant que Serina ricanait. Emma, elle, était un peu plus soucieuse. Même si elle avait eu envie de rire, elle s'approcha rapidement de sa vice-capitaine pour attraper sa main. Risa ne regarda pas Emma mais agrippa sa main avec gratitude.

Les françaises et les japonaises rentraient toutes dans les vestiaires qui leurs étaient réservés. Le coach ferma la porte du vestiaire derrière lui et se tourna vers ses joueuses qui s'étaient toutes assises en attendant ses directives.

Pendant quelques instant, personne ne parla. Toutes les joueuses, le regard rivé sur leur coach. Emma demeurait debout, bien droite, le regard affûté, ses yeux de faucon prêts comme jamais vrillant chacune des personnes dans les vestiaires.

La tension semblait monter alors que personne ne semblait décidé à parler.

\- Hé attendez moi ! S'écria brusquement la voix d'Olivia depuis le couloir. Puis, la porte des vestiaires voisins se ferma.

Aoi regarda Emma. La petite brune rencontra enfin les yeux bleus de sa grande acolyte aux cheveux bleu profond. A en juger par les bruits audibles du hall, les spectateurs rentraient par dizaines.

\- Bien, dit le coach.

Toutes les joueuses japonaises sursautèrent.

\- Il est temps de revoir pour la dernière fois de ce tournoi notre stratégie.

Le silence brisé par le coach, les joueuses purent toutes respirer. Aucune d'entre elles n'était cependant réellement soulagée. Alors que le coach revoyait la stratégie une ultime fois, les mots franchissant ses lèvres comme des feuilles arrachées des arbres par une bourrasque, Emma sentit ses jambes flageoler et baissa les yeux vers son genou.

Cette sensation, elle ne la connaissait que trop bien. C'était la sensation des débuts, des premiers matches, des premiers frissons. Le ventre qui se tord et les jambes qui se dérobent. Cette même sensation qui donnait l'impression qu'elle allait tomber à tout moment. Depuis son tout premier match officiel, elle avait ressenti cela en son être. La magie du début qui avait continué et qui subsistait encore. Sauf que…

Cette fois ci, la magie du début se dissolvait, son élancement au genou prenant le dessus. Si Emma affichait une mine relativement sereine, des ouragans contraires hurlaient en son coeur. Ses jambes tremblaient tant qu'elle était sûre que les autres le verraient. Les mêmes tremblements qui secouaient ses mains lorsqu'elle donnait quelque chose à quelqu'un, qu'elle déclamait un discours devant une foule.

« Quelle lâche tu fais, ma pauvre », pensa-t-elle.

Il était temps d'être digne. Elle releva la tête, n'écoutant ni le coach, ni les interrogations de ses camarades. Même la voix d'Olivia n'aurait su résonner en elle, de même que les exclamations du public dans le hall. Emma se cramponna à l'un des casiers avant de le lâcher et de se tourner vers la porte.

\- Morgan, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? S'enquit le coach.

Emma garda sa main sur la poignée, leur tournant le dos, silencieuse.

\- Tu devrais rester, l'équipe doit rester unie jusqu'au bout, rappela-t-il.

\- Hmm, je sais bien, approuva-t-elle.

Elle se retourna finalement et fixa ses pupilles sur son coach.

\- Pourrais-je, exceptionnellement, me passer de l'explication du plan afin de dérouiller mes jambes un peu ? Demanda-t-elle avec sérieux.

Toutes les joueuses restèrent muées dans le silence. Aoi fronça les sourcils. Aux oreilles de certaines, la demande sonna faux. Cependant, l'air sincère de leur capitaine, lui, semblait bien authentique. Le coach aussi fronça les sourcils, guère dupe. Mais… L'empêcher de partir aurait peut-être mis un coup au moral de l'équipe.

\- Te… dérouiller ? Répéta-t-il, sceptique.

\- Oui, assura Emma.

La capitaine et le coach échangèrent un long regard.

\- Je connais notre stratégie, vous le savez bien, ajouta la jeune fille.

L'homme défronça ses sourcils et son visage se lissa.

\- Va, contente-toi d'être de retour quinze minutes avant le match, déclara-t-il finalement.

\- Merci coach, fit-elle, soulagée.

Elle ne se sentit pas réellement submergée par un quelconque bien-être mais ainsi, elle pourrait cacher son appréhension. Sans un regard pour ses coéquipières, elle se retourna vers la porte.

\- On se voit tout à l'heure pour l'ultime étape vers notre victoire, déclara Emma.

Puis, elle quitta la pièce et referma la porte dans un claquement de bois résonnant dans le large couloir du stade. Après avoir fait quelques pas vers le hall, elle s'adossa au mur, son coeur battant la chamade, le ventre crispé de douleur et ses jambes tremblantes.

* * *

De nouvelles personnes s'engouffrèrent dans le hall après que la masse du public soit passée.

\- Je sais pas ce que vous en pensez mais ça sent la victoire, fit Miyaji avec confiance.

\- Complètement d'accord, approuva Kimura en frappant dans la main de son vice-capitaine.

\- C'est bien d'être aussi positif, fit Otsubo en souriant. Ça assure un peu plus leur victoire.

Ils étaient en train d'arriver au guichet où l'on vérifiait les tickets. Takao regarda tout autour d'eux.

\- Il y a vraiment du monde, fit-il remarquer.

Les garçons acquiescèrent silencieusement. Les yeux de Takao s'agrandirent de surprise avant de retrouver une forme normale.

\- Tiens donc, regardez qui voilà, fit-il en faisant un signe de tête vers l'extérieur.

C'est ce qu'ils firent et à travers les vitres du bâtiment, ils virent Riko et Hyûga descendre d'un bus puis à leur suite tous les joueurs de Seirin. Izuki et Koganei riaient aux éclats mais la mine générale n'illusionnait personne. Hyûga et Riko ne disaient mot, de même pour Mitobe, ce qui était un peu moins étonnant. Kiyoshi arborait lui aussi un visage sérieux et avançait avec les autres, Fukuda à ses côtés. Finalement, c'était Kagami qui avait l'air le plus préoccupé et pour cause, il se demandait si le genou d'une certaine joueuse allait endurer le coup. La même joueuse qui était debout dans un couloir, la jambe tremblante.

La fin approchait et tous le sentaient. C'était aujourd'hui ou jamais et il faudrait tout donner.

\- Venez, fit Otsubo en se détournant de Seirin. Ils nous rejoindrons à l'intérieur.

Les garçons de Shutoku approuvèrent et suivirent leur capitaine, commençant à enlever leurs écharpes tant l'intérieur du stade était chauffé. Midorima, lui, resta muré dans le silence, son habituel air froid et détaché sur le visage.

* * *

Emma inspira profondément et claqua ses paumes contre ses joues.

\- Allez, un peu de courage ma grande, se murmura-t-elle.

Depuis le couloir, elle entendit la porte en verre se refermer après avoir laissé entrer un nouveau groupe.

\- Allez, on se détend, je vous dis que ça va bien se passer, tempéra une voix joyeuse.

La capitaine avait reconnu cette voix et se tourna vers le hall, les yeux plissés. Après un rapide coup d'oeil, elle reconnut un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux gris. C'était Izuki qui était là. Emma se précipita contre le mur de sorte à ce que personne ne la voit. Son coeur battait la chamade.

\- Izuki a raison, approuva Riko avec sérieux.

\- Oui, elles sont douées et elles sont là pour profiter, ajouta Kiyoshi en souriant, son éternel air bienveillant sur le visage.

Ils avançaient derrière la file de gens qui attendaient pour faire vérifier les tickets.

\- Tu es le dernier qu'il faille convaincre on dirait, Kagami, remarqua Izuki.

\- C'est pas ça, tempéra-t-il d'une voix moins tonitruante que d'habitude.

Emma sortit sa tête juste assez pour regarder son frère parler. Le grand jeune homme aux cheveux flamboyants avait bel et bien l'air préoccupé.

\- C'est quoi alors ? Demanda Koganei, perdu.

\- Je sui persuadé du fait qu'elles gagneront, répondit le grand ailier de Seirin.

Tous se tournèrent vers lui.

\- C'est plutôt le prix qu'il faudra payer pour cette victoire qui m'inquiète, conclut-il.

 _Kagami sortit de sa chambre afin de rejoindre la cuisine. Il était bien décidé à cuisiner pour sa soeur et lui-même. Cette dernière était d'ailleurs en train de se doucher et ne tarderait pas à sortir. Kagami sourit, autant faire vite dans ce cas, il fallait recoller les morceaux durablement avec Emma. Il sortit une poêle et alluma la plaque de cuisson. Bientôt, le bruit d'eau provenant de la salle de bain cessa. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, alors que Kagami sortait deux bols, il entendit la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir et vit sa soeur sortir, emmitouflée dans sa serviette._

 _\- Ça sent drôlement bon ! S'exclama-t-elle, ouvrant grand les yeux._

 _\- Et tu ne pourras y goûter que quand tu seras habillée, répondit Kagami en s'esclaffant._

 _Emma soupira._

 _\- Ça marche, j'arrive ! Fit-elle avec détermination, puis elle pressa le pas vers la porte de sa chambre._

 _En un instant, tout bascula, une fois de plus. Un bruit lourd et sec tira Kagami de sa rêverie et il leva la tête. Emma gémit. Elle était étendue par terre. Encore. Kagami reteint la moindre remarque, coupa le gaz et se précipita vers elle. La serviette que la capitaine portait autour du corps avait glissé et lorsque Kagami attrapa la jeune fille par les épaules, elle resta par terre._

 _Les deux se regardèrent avec intensité. Emma était encore sous le choc et ne disait mot. Kagami le voyait dans ses yeux, elle était terrifiée. Le jeune homme baissa les yeux sur le genou de la jeune fille, le regard désapprobateur. Il tremblait. Ses deux jambes tremblaient, même._

 _\- Emma, murmura-t-il, épuisé._

 _La jeune fille reprit pleinement ses esprits et se mit immédiatement sur la défensive. Kagami se baissa pour attraper la serviette et l'enfiler autour des épaules de la joueuse._

 _\- Mes pieds étaient mouillés, répliqua-t-elle._

 _Le joueur aux cheveux rouges baissa les yeux sur le sol depuis la salle de bain. Sec. Sur les jambes nues d'Emma. Sèches aussi. Lorsque Kagami releva les yeux pour les plonger dans ceux d'Emma, elle le regarda avec colère, sachant ce qu'il penserait._

 _\- Ils étaient mouillés, insista-t-elle._

 _\- Tu peux mentir au médecin pour qu'il t'autorise à jouer la finale, mais tu ne peux pas me mentir à moi, fit-il._

 _\- Je n'ai pas menti au médecin, dit-elle avec colère._

 _\- Dis ce que tu veux, moi j'appelle ça un mensonge._

 _Emma avait plus l'air honteuse qu'en colère en le regardant, mais comment accepter qu'il avait raison, comment renoncer à la finale du lendemain._

 _\- Je n'ai pas la moindre emprise sur toi alors je me passerai de te répéter ce que je pense, dit Kagami. Fais juste attention à toi, ajouta-t-il d'une voix rauque._

 _Emma resserra la serviette autour de ses épaules et baissa les yeux avant d'entrer sa chambre._

 _\- Dis-toi simplement que si tu es tombée en marchant dans ta maison, un match de quarante-cinq minutes réduira ta jambe en miettes._

Seirin regardait Kagami avec attention.

\- Disons que je préfèrerais que Shutoku perde sans Emma plutôt qu'elle prenne le risque de se faire du mal, conclut l'as.

Riko entrouvrit la bouche et Hyûga et Kiyoshi se regardèrent, désemparés.

Depuis sa cachette dans le couloir, Emma baissa la tête. Voilà ce qu'elle faisait aux autres par lâcheté. Alors, accablée, elle s'éloigna du hall afin de ne pas entendre plus.

\- Vos tickets s'il vous plaît, demanda avec insistance l'un des membres du stade à l'adresse de l'équipe de Seirin.

Riko sourit en fouillant dans son sac.

\- Oui, je vous les sors tout de suite, approuva-t-elle.

\- Ils ne peuvent pas les garder eux-mêmes ? Demanda l'agent avec étonnement.

\- Bien sûr que non, ils les perdraient, croyez-moi, rationalisa Riko.

\- Hé ! S'exclama Fukuda.

\- C'est pas sympa, fit Furihata.

\- En attendant c'est vrai, intervint Koganei.

Kiyoshi faisait de grands signes de tête approbateurs. Le contrôleur se frotta l'arrière du crâne, désarçonné par cette étrange équipe.

\- Mais où est encore passé Kuroko ? Fit Riko avec agacement…

* * *

Il ne restait plus qu'une demie-heure avant le début du match et françaises comme japonaises commencèrent à entrer sur le terrain pour s'échauffer ensemble. Risa et Aoi menaient l'équipe de Shutoku dans le couloir qui donnait sur le terrain. Alors qu'elles marchaient toutes dans le long et sombre couloir éclairé par quelques lointaines fenêtres, elles arrivèrent enfin à sa fin, se faisant éblouir par les spots brillants du stade. Emma les rejoint, se donnant un peu de courage. Alors qu'elles entraient dans la lumière, Shiho se cacha les yeux d'un bras pour ne pas être éblouie. Alors que les applaudissements et les hurlements retentissaient autour d'elles, Aoi et Emma se regardèrent en souriant. Risa souffla discrètement, se redonnant contenance.

\- C'est notre moment, les filles, fit Aoi avec détermination.

\- Ouais ! Approuva Haruna.

Emma leva les yeux vers les gradins et elle le vit. Grand, de grands yeux verts, des cheveux d'une couleur semblable à celle des arbres au printemps, l'air sérieux et en même temps désolé. Il portait un collier autour du coup qu'Emma reconnut immédiatement. Un collier qu'elle lui avait offert. Midorima.

Il la trouva si belle et si triste en même temps. « Pauvre Emma », pensa-t-il. « C'est moi qui t'ai fait ça ». Lorsque son regard rencontra celui de la joueuse aux yeux de faucon, il sentit son coeur se serrer. Il n'espérait qu'une chose : que le match lui apporte ce qu'elle cherche depuis si longtemps. Finalement, Emma brisa le lien visuel qu'ils avaient établis.

\- On y va, lança Risa.

Elles approuvèrent d'un signe de tête.

\- Allez les filles, levons nous fièrement et portons Shutoku jusqu'à la première place, dit Emma.

\- Ouais ! S'exclamèrent ses coéquipières.

Aoi sourit et toutes ensembles, elles avancèrent vers le centre du terrain, vers lequel les françaises avançaient aussi, toutes prêtes à en découdre. La lutte serait sans merci et seules les meilleures pourraient en sortir victorieuses.

* * *

Et voilà ! C'est tout pour aujourd'hui, j'espère que ça vous a plu.  
En fait, le chapitre était aussi long que d'habitude ! La suite arrivera lundi ou mardi prochain si tout se passe bien alors encore un peu de patience. Au programme du chapitre 28 : règlement de compte entre Olivia et Emma, une bonne dose de duel Célia et Aoi et un match plein de rebondissements. J'espère que vous êtes prêts !

Si le chapitre du jour vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir, de même si vous avez des choses à redire ou des conseils que vous jugez bons de me donner, je vous écoute. Sur ce, à lundi ! Je vous souhaite une belle semaine. Faites attention à vous et ceux que vous aimez,

Maude


End file.
